Fairy Tail: épilogue après la guerre contre Zereph
by vaness2212
Summary: Et si lors d'une mission avec Léon, un événement changeait à jamais la relation de Grey et Juvia ? et si Natsu commençait à ouvrir les yeux ? Et si crime sorcière revenait à Magnolia ? Et si Juvia et Gajeel disparaissaient mystérieusement ? Et si une grossesse inattendu changeait à jamais la vie d'une de nos fées ? ( ne prend pas en compte le dernier chapitre des scans)
1. Chapter 1

Comment avait-t-il pu se faire embarquer là dedans? Quand le maître lui avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de lui spécialement pour une mission, il ne pensait pas se retrouver avec ces 2 là. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à Makarov qui avait besoin de mage d'eau et de glace. Évidemment, ils n'étaient que 2 à la guilde à posséder ces facultés. Juvia et lui. Mais il leur fallait 3 mages pour la mission alors le maître avait demandé de l'aide à Lamia Scale et voilà comment il se retrouve coincé avec cet idiot de Léon en train de draguer Juvia à coté de lui. Non pas que ça le dérange, mais Léon avait le don de lui taper sur le système en permanence et ça depuis qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble  
-Je suis sûr que quand cette mission sera finie, nous pourrions avoir un rendez-vous toi et moi Juvia sourit le mage aux cheveux gris  
-Et bien dit la jeune femme en essayant de s'éloigner du mage de glace pour trouver un échappatoire avec l'autre jeune homme. Juvia ne pense pas qu'elle …  
-Fermez tous les 2 les coupa Grey tandis que Juvia s'agrippait à son bras  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe monsieur Grey ?  
-Cet idiot veut encore jouer les troubles fêtes. Si tu es jaloux il faut le dire Grey  
-Non imbécile, j'ai entendu un rugissement. Notre monstre n'est pas loin  
-Oh parfait dans ce cas préparons nous  
Et ni une ni deux, les 2 mages de glace retirèrent leurs t shirt  
-Mais pourquoi vous vous déshabiller ? On est même pas encore en combat dit Juvia rouge  
-Mieux vaut être certain mais ne sois pas gêné par mon corps d'Apollon, tu auras tout le temps de l'admirer lors de notre rendez-vous  
-Juvia n'est pas gêné par …  
Mais un hurlement la coupa dans sa phrase et le monstre qu'ils pourchassent depuis le début de la journée apparu devant eux  
Très vite, Juvia à commencé à l'attaquer avec ses tourbillons d'eau et les 2 garçons avec leur glace. Évidemment le maître avait vu juste, ce sont les éléments qui sont le point faible de la bête. Mais alors qu'elle faiblissait, personne ne vis venir sa griffe qui transperça Grey sous le hurlement de Juvia  
-Saloperies pesta Léon en achevant la créature tandis que la mage accourait auprès du garçon qu'elle aime . Juvia comment il va ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des 2 mages de Fairy Tail  
-La blessure n'est pas si profonde mais Juvia à l'impression que le monstre lui à injecté un poison  
-Tu pourrais le soigner ?  
-Juvia peut essayer de retirer une partie du poison avec son eau pour ensuite pouvoir le ramener auprès de Wendy et Polyussica. Mais il faut d'abord l'allonger dans un lit  
-D'accord, on va chercher une auberge pour la nuit dit Léon en attrapant Grey sur son épaule  
Arrivés en ville, ils ne prirent pas longtemps à trouver une auberge dans laquelle Léon réserva 3 chambres simple. Dans l'une d'elle il conduit Grey toujours inconscient afin que Juvia puisse soigner le plus gros de sa blessure

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la mage d'eau soupira en essuyant la transpiration sur son front avant de se relever du lit  
-Alors comment il va ? Demanda Léon toujours debout les bras croisés contre le mur  
-Juvia à fini le pansement et elle à retiré ce qu'elle à pus du poison, mais il en reste encore dans son organisme ce qui lui donne de la fièvre dit-elle en appliquant un linge humide sur le front de Grey  
-Bon au moins il est hors de danger. Demain nous le ramèneront à votre guilde.  
-Juvia va aller prendre une douche maintenant déclara la jeune femme en quittant la pièce  
-Moi aussi dit Léon en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Et tu devrais manger après. Tu as usé beaucoup de magie avec le combat et pour retirer le poison. On devrait aller manger un bout au restaurant de l'auberge  
-D'accord, Juvia rejoint Leon-sama dés qu'elle à fini  
15 minutes plus tard, les 2 mages se sont donc retrouvé à manger silencieusement dans le restaurant presque vide à cette heure tardive  
-Tu ne manges plus ? Remarqua Léon en la voyant repousser son assiette après n'avoir mangé que quelques fourchettes  
-Non Juvia n'a pas très faim. Elle va retourner voir si la fièvre de monsieur Gray ne s'est pas empirée dit-elle en quittant la table  
-Je n'arriverai jamais à te faire changer d'avis n'est ce pas Juvia ? Tu resteras toujours amoureuse de cet idiot aveugle ? Soupira Léon pour lui-même

A l'étage, la mage d'eau avait rejoint la chambre de Grey. Elle s'assit donc à coté de lui et toucha son front qui semblait toujours aussi chaud. Mais bientôt elle sursauta en sentant la main de Grey lui attraper le poignet  
-Monsieur Grey vous êtes réveillé dit-elle en voyant ses yeux noirs l'observer  
-Juvia dit-il faiblement  
-Oui sourit-elle. Ne vous en faite pas. Léon-sama à tué le monstre et j'ai soigné le plus gros de vos blessures et demain vous devriez être en état de voyager pour rentrer à la guilde  
-Je me fiche de demain dit-il en se redressant doucement  
-Non vous ne devriez pas vous lever s'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous semblez bizarre monsieur Grey. Je crois que votre fièvre à encore monté  
-Au contraire, sourit-il je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien  
Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir Juvia écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Grey se poser sur les siennes. Mais tout aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, elle répondit à son baiser. Puis en l'intensifiant, Grey chercha l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda quasi instantanément. Et avec l'ardeur de leur baiser, Grey poussa Juvia sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Finalement, les 2 mages ont dû reprendre leur souffle et Grey observa Juvia les joues rosé, coincé à sa merci  
-Si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant, sinon je ne pourrais plus me contrôler lui susurra-t-il à son oreille la faisant encore plus rougir  
-Juvia ne veut pas arrêter monsieur Grey dit-elle finalement d'une petite voix  
Et sans se le faire redire, Grey replongea sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de parcourir son corps avec ses mains faisant frémir Juvia à chacune de ses caresses et bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva, leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un

Plus tard dans la nuit, Juvia observa Grey qui s'était endormis à coté d'elle et inquiète elle toucha à nouveau son front. Sa fièvre ne s'améliorait pas. Finalement, elle s'extirpa doucement des bras du mage de son cœur pour commencer à se rhabiller, mais impossible de retrouver sa robe. Elle du donc se résoudre à prendre la chemise de Grey qui reposait au sol pour rejoindre discrètement sa chambre ou elle enfila une tenue plus correcte. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil tout de suite alors elle se rendit sur le toit pour observer la ville  
-Je savais que je te trouverai ici retentis une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter  
-Léon-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre alors je me suis inquiété expliqua-t-il. Comment va Grey ?  
-Il dort dit-elle simplement en détournant le visage les joues rosies. Léon-sama, Juvia aimerai vous parler. Juvia sait les sentiments que vous nourrissez à son sujet, mais …  
-C'est lui n'est ce pas ? Ça restera toujours lui  
-Oui dit-elle gêné  
-Dit moi, il s'est passé quelques chose ? Est ce que Grey t'a fait du mal ?  
-Non pas du tout dit-elle un peu trop rapidement  
-Tu n'as jamais su mentir Juvia remarqua Léon. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cet idiot comprendra la chance qu'il à et qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir sinon je le démoli  
-Merci Léon-sama dit-elle avec un petit sourire

* * *

La même après midi, à l'autre bout du continent. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla et Happy étaient partis eux aussi en mission bien que Grey n'ai pas pu les accompagner. Cette mission consistait à éliminer tout les monstres d'une vallée, car ils détruisaient tous les villages alentour. En sois rien de bien compliqué pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Mais Natsu lui n'avais pas trop l'esprit à a mission. Chose très étrange d'ailleurs pour notre chasseur de dragon. En effet, celui-ci ne faisait que se remémorer un incident qui c'était passé à la guilde avant leur départ  
« Flash-back »  
C'était une journée normale à la guilde de fairy tail. Cana buvait, Levy lisait non loin de ses 2 plus grands admirateurs, Mirajane servait tous les clients au bar avec l'aide de Kinana, l'unité Raijine discutait de sa prochaine mission. Elfman discutait avec sa jeune sœur en disant homme à toutes ses phrases, Macao et Wakaba admiraient les photos des plus belles mages du pays dans le sorcereur sous le regard agacer de Roméo face au comportement de son père, Alzack et Bisca jouaient avec leur fille, Erza mangeait son gâteau préféré. Et à la table de Natsu, Happy mangeait son poisson face à l'air désespérer de Carla tandis que sur le banc en face de lui, Lucy et Wendy discutaient de tout et de rien. Mais Natsu lui s'ennuyait à mourir. Évidemment cet idiot de Gray était parti en mission avec Juvia et Léon et du coup il n'avait personne avec qui se battre. Laxus évitait comme d'habitude de répondre à ses provocations, il n'était pas fou au point de chercher Erza quand elle mange et Ghildart était en mission pour un bon moment . Bref une bonne journée ennuyeuse se profilait à l'horizon  
-Natsu tu sais, je pense que ce qui te redonnerait le morale c'est une bonne mission lui sourit Lucy  
-Ça dépend, c'est une mission ou il y aura de la bagarre ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son regard vers la blonde  
-On va voir ce qu'il y à pour ça répondit la concerné en se levant vers le tableau des missions  
Au même moment, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en fracas sur Gajeel et Natsu releva d'un coup la tête heureux. Enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui se battre  
-Gajeel vient te battre hurla-t-il en enflammant son poing pour sauter sur l'autre chasseur de dragon  
-C'est pas le moment la Salamandre répondit l'homme de fer en enfonçant son poing de métal dans le visage du rose afin de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la guilde. Crevette dit-il en s'approchant de Levy sous le regard de tous, on à pas fini notre discussion  
-Si on l'a parfaitement fini Gajeel répondit la petite mage aux cheveux bleu  
-Très bien soupira l'homme en attrapant la mage des lettres avec une facilité déconcertante avant de l'embrasser face à toute la guilde choquée et plus particulièrement Jett et Droy les 2 admirateurs de Levy.  
-C'est ça que tu voulais ? Demanda l'homme de fer, que j'arrête de te cacher alors ça te va comme ça ?  
-Gajeel répondit Levy choqué en reprenant son souffle. Merci dit-elle finalement en le serrant contre elle  
-J'ai pas honte de toi crevette, tu sais bien que je suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose en public  
-Ouais et je crois qu'ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre constata-t-elle en observant tout les membres de la guilde qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. Et pour cause, ce couple était le plus improbable de tous. C'étaient 2 opposés. La brute et le rat de bibliothèque, la belle et la bête et pourtant ils se complétaient à la perfection  
Finalement, se fut Natsu le premier à briser le silence  
-Quoi ! Hurla-t-il. Vous 2 vous sortez ensemble ?  
-Ouais et alors ça te pose un problème la Salamandre ? Demanda Gajeel en le fusillant du regard  
Et alors sous le regard encore choqué de tous Natsu éclata de rire  
-Elle était vraiment bonne celle-là. C'était quoi au juste comme blague  
-Ce n'était pas une blague abrutie s'énerva Gajeel. Et puis je vois même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi. T'es peut-être doué quand il s'agit d'amitié mais pour le reste t'es largué. Tu ne sais pas voir ce qu'il y à devant toi dit-il en observant Lucy qui rougit doucement  
« fin du Flash-back »

Qu'est-ce que Gajeel voulait dire par là ? Cette question le hantait depuis son départ de la guilde. Et puis Lucy semblait avoir compris de quoi il parlait.  
Lucy, en tournant la tête vers elle, il vit son magnifique sourire tandis qu'elle rigolait avec Happy. Cette vision le fit légèrement rosir. Peut-être que c'était de ça qu'il voulait parler ? Pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Woh Natsu tu débloques là ? Tu t'entends parler mon vieux  
-Natsu !  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en sortant de ses pensées pour observer la mage aux cheveux rouge  
-Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle pesta Erza. On a repéré les monstres, ils sont juste devant  
-Parfait alors allons y qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Je m'enflamme dit-il en commençant à courir  
-Natsu attend nous lui hurla Wendy  
-Il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête soupira Lucy  
-Bon on ferais mieux de le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi dit Erza  
Et il ne fallu pas plus d'une heure à nos 4 mages pour terrasser le tout. Mais vu l'heure tardive, ils ont décidé de passer la nuit dans une auberge non loin afin de reprendre le train le lendemain matin  
Pendant la nuit, Natsu ne faisait que se retourner en cherchant le sommeil. À coté de lui, son fidèle chat bleu dormait paisiblement et ça l'énervait encore plus. Foutu Happy  
Finalement, il soupira en se levant pour aller faire un tour espérant trouver le sommeil, mais en arrivant devant la chambre de Lucy, il se stoppa en observant la porte. Est ce qu'il devait aller la voir ? Après tout il n'avait que ça à faire à cette heure de la nuit. Alors doucement il poussa la porte pour trouver la blonde endormie paisiblement. Bien sûr il avait l'habitude de s'incruster chez elle quand elle dort pour profiter de son matelas bien plus confortable que le siens mais d'habitude il est accompagné d'Happy et là, le fait de se savoir seul avec Lucy lui donna chaud tout d'un coup. Mais malgré tout, son corps agis tout seul en se dirigeant vers le lit de la constelassioniste. Et il s'assit à coté d'elle avant d'attraper l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ?  
Mais sa raison ne semblait plus l'écouter quand il finit par se coucher complètement à coté de son amie. Et avant qu'il ai pu réagir, Lucy se retourna dans son sommeil et il se retrouva pris au piège maintenant qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur son torse. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger sans réveiller la jeune femme, il finit par s'endormir dans cette position.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain à l'autre bout du pays, Grey se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remarquer que le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait lui était inconnu. Mais comment c'était il retrouvé là ? Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup plus qu'il grimaça en sentant une douleur sur son torse. Et en regardant l'endroit concerné, il vit avec étonnement un pansement l'entourer. Quelqu'un l'avait donc soigné ? Ça lui revenait maintenant, le combat avec le monstre, sa griffe qui le transperce. Et donc Juvia et Léon avaient réussi à le battre ? Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs tous les 2 ? Mais autre chose attira l'attention de Grey. Que faisait-il nu ? Bien sûr ça lui arrivait souvent de dormir nu mais là si quelqu'un l'avait mis au lit, pourquoi était il dans cette tenue ? De nouveau, un mal de crâne horrible l'atteint le faisant grimacer en se maintenant la tête puis tout d'un coup des flashes lui arrivèrent.  
Lui qui se jette sur les lèvres de Juvia, lui qui parcourt son corps avec ses mains et enfin leurs 2 corps s'emboîtant à la perfection  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Je n'ai quand même pas … non impossible, je m'en souviendrai. Mais depuis quand je fais des rêves érotiques avec Juvia moi ? Remarque je suis un homme et elle s'est une femme plutôt magnifique il faut le reconnaître bien qu'elle soit bizarre. Alors c'est tout à fait normal pour un garçon de mon age de faire des rêves pareil. Mais pourquoi avec Juvia ? Se demanda-t-il.  
Finalement, il grimaça en essayant de se relever bien que sa blessure le fasse souffrir. Mais une fois debout, ses jambes le lâchèrent quand il vit ce sur quoi il était couché. La robe de Juvia  
-Bordel laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres alors que ses flashs se firent plus explicite. Juvia avait bien passé la nuit ici, c'était indéniable, il sentait son parfum sur son corps. Mais comment ça à pu arriver ? Et puis ou était-elle ?  
Doucement, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le lit avant d'attraper la robe de la mage d'eau.  
Bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Maintenant Juvia doit être reparti dans ses délires dont elle seule à le secret. Et Léon, est ce qu'elle l'avait dit à Léon ? Si c'était le cas il était foutu. Dés le retour toute la guilde serait au courant car Juvia ne pourra jamais garder ça pour elle  
-Ah parfait tu es réveillé retentis une voix le faisant sursauter alors qu'il cacha directement la robe dans son dos. Ça va ? Demanda son « frère adoptif »  
-Ouais, on est où ? Demanda Grey en gardant son visage blasé habituel  
-Au village à côté de la forêt du monstre. On a du te ramener ici pour que Juvia te soigne mais maintenant que ça va mieux on prend le premier train pour Magnolia dans une heure alors prépare toi lui répondit Léon en quittant la pièce  
Alors que le mage aux cheveux gris quitta la pièce, Grey soupira en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Ainsi donc, ils avaient vaincu le monstre et Juvia l'avait soigné dans cette auberge mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé après pour qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de s'être réveillé ?  
Après avoir retourné cette situation impossible dans tous les sens, Grey s'habilla avant d'enfoncer la robe de Juvia dans son sac de voyage. Il ne pouvait pas aller lui rendre simplement comme ça. Mais une chose était sur, il devait parler avec la mage d'eau rapidement.  
En arrivant dans le hall de l'auberge, Grey retrouva Léon et Juvia. La jeune femme croisa à peine son regard qu'elle le détourna en rougissant.  
-C'est pas trop tôt dit Léon les bras croisé. On à failli attendre  
-J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi avec une blessure pareil dit-il en montrant son torse  
-Fait pas ta chochotte en plus Juvia à quasiment retiré tout le poison de ton organisme. T'auras qu'à aller voir votre médecin à Fairy Tail  
-Le poison dit Grey en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ouais les griffes de cette saloperie en étaient imbibées. Bon allons y dit-il en ouvrant la marche suivis de Juvia qui évitait toujours le regard de Grey et enfin de ce dernier qui avançait au rythme que sa blessure lui accordait.  
À mon avis tu n'as rien arrangé avec l'exercice de cette nuit mon vieux répéta une voix dans sa tête tandis qu'il rougit en détournant son regard de la mage devant lui. Remarque c'était plutôt bien continua la voix dans sa tête  
-Rah la ferme hurla Grey complètement rouge  
-Ça va pas ? L'interrogea Léon qui c'était retourné de même que Juvia qui le regardait bizarrement  
-Si très bien grommela Grey en continuant à avancer  
Enfin, les 3 mages ont embarqué dans le train et le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence. Jusqu'au moment ou Léon descendit étant arriver chez lui. Les 2 mages de Fairy Tail ont donc continué le trajet jusqu'à ce que Grey ose engager la conversation  
-Dit moi Juvia dit-il en la faisant sursauter. J'aimerais qu'on parle … d'hier soir dit-il gêné  
A cette phrase Juvia devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
-Ne vous en faite pas Grey-sama. Juvia sait que Grey-sama n'était pas lui-même avec la fièvre qu'il avait et Juvia ne dira rien à personne elle le promet  
-Je vois dit-il simplement sans savoir quoi ajouter. Merci dit-il finalement  
Et le reste du trajet se fit ainsi, pesant pour les 2

* * *

Le même matin, Lucy se réveilla doucement en ouvrant calmement les yeux avant de remarquer un truc bizarre. Pourquoi son coussin respirait ? Et alors surprise elle se releva d'un coup avant de rougir  
-Natsu hurla-t-elle  
Directement, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose sursauta et dans son bond, il chuta du lit tirant avec lui les draps sur lesquels Lucy était toujours allongée et de ce fait, la jeune femme se retrouva couché sur le chasseur de dragon . Instantanément, le visage des 2 devint cramoisi  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lucy sans pour autant bouger  
-Je devais te parler dit-il simplement  
-En dormant dans mon lit ? Demanda-t-elle septique  
-Non, j'ai juste pas eu la force de te réveiller dit-il simplement en observant son regard brun  
Et sans, sans empêcher, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue de la jolie blonde  
-Natsu… dit-elle d'une petite voix en voyant son visage se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle .  
Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
Et ce fut au moment ou leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent que Wendy et Erza entrèrent en fracas dans la pièce suivis des 2 chats volants  
-Lucy hurla Erza on t'a entendu crier qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un ennemi.. Un …  
Mais elle se coupa dans sa phrase en voyant la position de ses 2 amis  
-Oh bon sang on est désolé dit Wendy en se cachant le visage. On ne voulait pas vous déranger  
-Non non non dit Lucy en se relevant d'un coup complètement rouge. C'est pas ce que vous croyez  
-Ils s'aaaiiiiiiimmmmmeeeeeennnntttttt déclara joyeusement Happy  
-Tu vas la fermer oui rugit Lucy rouge  
-Bon quoi qu'il en soit, on prend le train dans 30 minutes déclara Erza donc tachez d'être prés  
-D'accord confirma la petite bande en partant chacun se préparer pour prendre la route de la gare  
Arrivé à la guilde, Natsu dus à sa frustration dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, décida de chercher la misère à Gajeel qui ne mit pas longtemps à riposter entraînant ainsi une bagarre générale dans la guilde  
-C'est toujours le bordel ici soupira une voix dans le dos de Wendy qui soupira à l'entrée de la guilde en observant la scène face à elle  
-Grey, Juvia constata la petite chasseuse de dragon en faisant volte-face. Vous êtes rentré de mission  
-Comme tu vois dit le mage de glace  
-Grey vient te battre lui sourit Natsu avant de se faire attraper par Erza  
-Non merci très peu pour moi, je dois aller chez Polyussica dit le concerné en partant les mains dans les poches vers la forêt  
-Il lui est arrivé quelques chose ? Demanda la dragonne céleste à Juvia .  
-Oui Grey-sama s'est blessé et il à été infecté avec du poison  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de le soigner ? S'étonna la plus jeune  
-Juvia ne sait pas  
-Il à l'air bizarre quand même remarqua Wendy  
-Juvia, vient boire un verre avec nous en attendant que tout se calme l'invita Lisanna assise au bar avec Lucy, Levy, Kinana et sa sœur  
-Non c'est gentille mais Juvia va rentrer dit la mage d'eau en faisant demi-tour  
-Elle aussi est bizarre remarqua Wendy. Il à du se passer quelque chose pendant leur mission  
Mais sa réflexion fut arrêtée par une grosse voix hurlant  
-C'est pas bientôt fini se raffut !  
Face au géant, tous les mages arrêtèrent instantanément de se battre  
-C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant ranger moi tout ce bazar dit le géant en reprenant sa forme initial  
-Bonjour maître. Comment c'est passé la réunion avec le conseil ? Lui sourit Mirajane  
-Comme d'habitude, on m'a reproché le caractère trop impulsif de la guilde soupira le petit homme en attrapant la bière qu'elle lui passait  
-Bah je ne vois pas pourquoi dit ironiquement Lucy en observant tout le bazar que leur querelle avait engendré

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Grey arriva dans la maison de l'ermite  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda durement la veille femme  
-Bonjour Polyussica dit-il avec tout la politesse qu'il ai dans son état de fatigue. J'ai été infecté par un poison pendant l'une de mes missions vous pourrirez me le retirer ?  
-Entre dit-elle simplement. Montre moi cette blessure dit-elle en montrant le bandage sur le torse du jeune homme  
S'exécutant, Grey déroula le pansement fait par Juvia  
-Une chose m'échappe. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé trouver Wendy ?  
-J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la guilde et de tout le monde répondit-il simplement  
-Je connais ça répondit la vieille ermite. Bon dit-elle en se penchant sur la blessure. Je vois qu'on t'a déjà nettoyé le plus gros du produit  
-Oui Juvia c'est servit de son eau pour ça  
-Très bon réflexe, tu dois la vie à cette petite mais il va falloir retirer le reste dit-elle en commençant ses enchantements de soin  
-Voilà dit-elle une fois une ce fut fini. Une saloperie ce poison  
-Vous le connaissez ? Interrogea Grey  
-J'ai déjà eu à faire à lui oui. Il est tout d'abord très mortel mais quand il n'est retiré qu'à moitié, il vous fait délirer. Je suppose que ça à du t'arriver  
-Heu oui dit-il en rougissant doucement  
-Pas étonnant, ce produit booste tous tes sentiments au maximum  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien si tu es en colère au moment ou tu reçois le poison, tu deviens enragé, si tu es joyeux tu deviens euphorique, si tu es jaloux tu deviens possessif  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en relevant le regard vers la veille femme tandis qu'il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas devenu possessif avec Juvia quand même ? En étant jaloux de Léon et puis quoi encore  
-Oui ce ne sont que des exemples. Mais je suppose que tes amis on du te raconter ce que tu as fait sous la folie  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai eu des flashes de souvenir  
-Bon au moins tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Allez maintenant dehors. Dit-elle en le poussant sans ménagement à l'extérieur  
Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pensa Grey. Tu parles j'avais déliré complètement et maintenant Juvia était encore plus bizarre qu'avant

* * *

Le soir, Cana décida d'organiser une soirée entre filles chez elle histoire de se détendre un peu et bien vite, ses amies répondirent positivement à l'invitation en dehors de Juvia qui préférait passer la soirée seule, Bisca qui restait avec son mari et sa fille, Kinana qui n'était pas une très grande fan d'alcool et Evergreen partis en mission avec l'équipe Raijine.  
Évidemment la brune avait prévu de l'alcool à flot oubliant parfois que ses amies ne tiennent pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'elle. C'est donc comme ça, qu'à la fin de la soirée, Wendy dormait dans son lit à côté de Carla, que Lisanna et sa sœur pariait sur les couples potentiels de la guilde, Lucy et Levy rigolaient sans raison ensemble et que Erza s'énervait sur Laki à cause de son alcool comme d'habitude violent  
-Les filles soupira Cana. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant  
-Non, on veut encore boire protesta Lucy  
-Vous avez vidé toute ma réserve fit remarquer la mage des cartes. Et puis il est 3 h du matin. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher  
-Elle a raison, tout le monde dehors hurla Erza en poussant les 5 filles dehors avant de prendre Wendy et Carla dans ses bras pour le conduire dans leur chambre à Fairy Hill.  
Ainsi fichus à la porte, toutes les filles finir par rentrer chez elle. Et à son appartement, Lucy ne remarqua pas le petit chat endormi dans son lit. Mais quelques instants après, un garçon aux cheveux rose sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autours de la taille  
-Hey Lucy, j'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais dit-il en prenant ses aises dans l'appartement de son amie  
Soudain, Natsu se figea en observant le sourire idiot que lui adressait Lucy. En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà assommé d'un coup de pied pour avoir squatté chez elle. Mais en développant son odorat de chasseur de dragon, il sentit l'odeur d'alcool se dégager de la jeune femme  
-Natsu dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui aguicheuse  
-Lucy tu es ivre dit-il en l'observant superstitieux  
-Nan, j'ai seulement bu un verre chez Cana dit-elle en rigolant  
-Suivis d'autres remarqua le mage de feu. Tu devrais aller te coucher  
-Natsu dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse. Pourquoi tu essayes de me repousser ?  
-Pourquoi j'essaye de quoi ? Dit-il perdu  
-Je ne t'attire pas ?  
-De quoi ? Tu délires complètement Lucy  
-Ah oui ? Alors tu n'as pas essayé de m'embrasser ce matin ?  
-Ce matin dit-il en rougissant . C'est que je ….  
-Je le savais sourit-elle en lui sautant dessus ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse et avant qu'il ne comprenne, Lucy avait emprisonné ses lèvres contre les siennes  
Sans pouvoir le contrôler, Natsu répondit à son baiser et bien vite, leurs langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble  
Finalement, les 2 ont dû se décoller pour reprendre leur souffle et Natsu remarqua la position beaucoup trop aguicheuse de Lucy assise sur lui tandis qu'il était lui même assis contre le mur.  
Bien qu'il soit un mage de feu, il ne se rappelait pas un jour avoir eu si chaud que ça. Alors pour se contrôler, il poussa Lucy qui se retrouva couché au sol et se fut à son tour de s'emparer de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son cou et en entendant les gémissements de la blonde, il crut devenir fou. Alors, il se décolla à nouveau d'elle pour la voir retirer son T shirt  
-Luce . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-T'inquiètes pas dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau  
-Non dit-il en la repoussant. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu risquerais de le regretter demain dit-il en se relevant. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à tes avances  
-Non dit-elle en collant sa poitrine à son dos pour le serrer contre elle  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir profité de toi dit-il en se retournant vers elle pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne. Viens dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'allonger dans son lit à côté de Happy. Dors maintenant, ça devrait te faire du bien  
Et avec l'accumulation d'alcool, elle ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. En soupirant, Natsu observa une dernière fois la blonde avant de lui mettre une couverture dessus puis il partit se coucher dans le canapé

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla en grognant. Elle devait vraiment arrêter d'accepter les fêtes de Cana. Elle finissait toujours en gueule de bois le lendemain. Doucement, elle se releva et sourit en caressant le petit chat bleu dormant en boule à coté d'elle. Mais soudain, elle se figeât en remarquant que si Happy était là ça voulait dire que Natsu aussi. Cet idiot avait donc encore squatté son appartement . Mais, elle écarquilla les yeux en s'observant. Que faisait-elle en soutient gorge. En rougissant, elle observa Natsu endormit dans son canapé et elle alla discrètement se chercher un T shirt avant de se traîner jusqu'à sa douche. Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide pour retrouver ses esprits. Mais en sentant l'eau glacer couler sur sa peau, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en tête. Celui ou elle se jette sur Natsu pour l'embrasser  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle en touchant mécaniquement ses lèvres  
Mais elle rougis encore plus en se rappelant que Natsu l'avait embrassé aussi en retour. Et elle du se tenir pour ne pas s'effondrer en se rappelant s'être déshabillé devant lui. Qu'avait-elle fait ?  
Une fois sa douche finie, elle retourna dans sa chambre avant de s'approcher du canapé et d'embrasser le garçon aux cheveux rose sur le sommet du crâne. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir profité d'elle malgré son état d'ébriété. Seulement, elle sursauta en sentant la main de Natsu attraper son poignet  
-Tu m'as fait peur dit-elle en essayant de calmer son cœur  
-Désolé dit-il simplement en l'analysant faisant rougir la blonde  
-Natsu dit-elle maintenant cramoisi. A propos d'hier je … Je suis désolé. J'avais trop bu et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait  
-Alors tout ça ne représentait rien pour toi ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement chose très rare chez lui  
-Heu dit-elle en rougissant plus si c'est possible. Je ne sais pas  
-Parce que pour moi ça voulait dire quelques choses dit-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Gajeel à raison, j'ai été aveugle mais hier quand tu m'as embrassé, ça à changé quelques chose en moi. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Lucy  
-Que … dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux avant d'observer le sol. Je t'aime aussi Natsu dit-elle timidement  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? Sourit-il en relevant son visage pour qu'elle lui fasse face  
Finalement, il lui fit son habituellement sourire d'imbécile heureux avant de l'embrasser  
Et ce fut ce moment que choisi Happy pour se réveiller. Il frotta doucement ses yeux encore endormis avant de les écarquiller  
-Oh ouais hurla-t-il en se mettant à voler au-dessus d'eux. Je le savais que vous vous aimiez  
Pour toute réponse, le couple s'observa avant d'éclater de rire  
-Allez les garçons, je vais nous préparer à manger avant qu'on aille à la guilde sourit Lucy  
-Oh ouais à manger dirent les 2 en même temps. Lucy tu es notre reine  
-Arrêtez rigola-t-elle

Après avoir ingurgité leur déjeuner, les 3 membres de Fairy Tail ont pris le chemin de la guilde. Happy volant à coté du couple se tenant la main  
-Tient Natsu, Lucy retentis la voix de Wendy dans leur dos. On allait justement à la guilde nous aussi. On … mais la petite chasseuse de dragon céleste se stoppa en fixant leurs mains liées  
-Yoh Erza, Wendy, Carla sourit Natsu naturellement  
-Salut vous 2 sourit Erza en fixant Wendy toujours choqué par la nouvelle  
-Bon on ferais mieux d'y aller dit Natsu en se mettant à courir entraînant Lucy à sa suite  
-Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en peinant à le suivre  
-J'ai hâte de le dire à tout le monde sourit-il en arrivant à la guilde ou il ouvrit les portes en fracas . YO bande de nazes hurla-t-il avec toute sa discrétion. Vous avez vu ma super copine ? Dit-il en montrant Lucy qui se cachait le visage rouge  
-Vous sortez ensemble ? Sourit Cana. Et ben ça en aura mit du temps  
-Lucy il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout s'emballa Levy  
-Heu oui bien sûr confirma Lucy à sa meilleure amie  
-Bon sang t'es obligé d'être aussi bruyant la salamandre ? Pesta Gajeel  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Jaloux Redfox  
-Jaloux demanda l'autre chasseur de dragon en souriant alors que j'ai la meilleure des petites amies ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi  
-Tu plaisantes, c'est Lucy la meilleure des petites amies s'enflamma Natsu  
-Levy !  
-Lucy !  
-Ils ne changeront jamais soupira Levy  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire compati sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles observaient toutes les 2 leurs petits copains entamés une bagarre  
-C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ? Hurla la voix de Erza à l'entrée. A peine arrivée que tu dois déjà te battre Natsu tu es incorrigible.  
Mais la phrase de la mage des armes fut coupée lorsqu'elle ressue une chaise en plein visage  
-Erza surtout reste calme intervint la 3 ème chasseuse de dragon de la guilde. Je suis sur que vous pouvez régler ça pacifiquement  
-Natsu ! Gajeel ! Venez ici tout de suite hurla la femme aux cheveux rouges  
-Je le savais soupira Wendy en la voyant plonger dans le combat tout en bousculant Elfman  
-Qui à fait ça ? Demanda le montagne de muscle. Venez vous battre si vous êtes des hommes dit-il en se mêlant au combat  
-Natsu ça tu vas me le payer hurla Grey en retirant sa chemise qui venait de brûler à cause d'une de ses flammes  
-Hé ! Qui à osé faire tomber ma bière hurla Cana en se joignant elle aussi aux autres  
-Allons allons calmez vous intervint calmement Mirajane alors que de plus en plus de personnes se mêlait au combat  
-Laisse tomber Mira-nee c'est peine perdue. Après tout nous sommes à Fairy Tail sourit Lisanna en observant la bagarre


	3. Chapter 3

3 semaines plus tard, Grey soupira assis à une table de la guilde. Une fois encore il avait passé les portes de la Guilde sans entendre l'habituelle Grey-sama qui l'accompagnait depuis que la mage d'eau avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Bien sur le fait qu'elle ne le colle plus partout ne lui déplaisait pas au début mais à force la situation devenait vraiment bizarre. Il avait perdu une routine qui l'agaçais au plus haut point et ça lui manquait. Depuis l'incident de leur dernière mission commune, Juvia ne le calculait plus et son amitié lui manquait il devait le reconnaître  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lisanna ? Retentis la voix de Mirajane dans le dos du chasseur de démon de glace  
-Je m'inquiète pour Juvia, elle est partit en mission seule i jours maintenant alors que ça ne devait pas lui prendre plus d'une journée  
-Bah il ne faut pas s'en faire pour elle, elle est forte essaya de la rassurer sa grande sœur  
-Et Grey ou tu vas ? Le questionna Natsu en le voyant se lever pour s'approcher de la sortie. Erza nous à trouvé une mission, on part dans une heure  
-Allez-y sans moi lui répondit son meilleur ami/ennemi. J'ai quelques choses à faire dit-il avant de sortir de la guilde  
-Il est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci remarqua encore une fois Wendy. Tu n'aurais rien vu dans tes visions Carla ? Demanda-t-elle à son chat blanc  
-Mes visions ne se commandent pas tu sais. Mais c'est vrai que Juvia et lui sont bizarre depuis la mission qu'ils ont fait avec Léon  
-Je me demande ce qui à pu leur arriver soupira la jeune adolescente tandis que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir en fracas sur Loki, membre de la guilde mais également l'esprit le plus fort des 12 signes du zodiaque  
-Natsu ! Hurla celui-ci en captant l'attention de tout le monde  
-Hé qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la blonde à son esprit, je ne t'ai pas invoqué  
-Je suis venu avec mes propres pouvoirs avoua le roux. Parce que je devais parler à tête de flamme  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Loki ? Soupira le chasseur de dragon  
-Tu as osé touché à ma dulcinée dit-il en montrant Lucy  
-Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais, ça fait 3 semaines que tout le monde le sais Loki se moqua Cana en buvant une gorgée de sa bière  
-Non pas dans ce sens-là dit l'esprit du Lion. Cette nuit ils ont été bien plus intimes  
À ces mots, Natsu et Lucy rougir au maximum  
-Quoi ? Hurla Erza. Vous l'avez fait alors que vous n'êtes même pas marier . Mais… mais … mais  
-Ça va on se calme la prude se moqua Cana  
-Je ne suis pas prude protesta Erza seulement il y a des manières de traiter une jeune femme espèce d'homme des cavernes  
-Natsu je crois que tu ferais mieux de courir lui sourit Lisanna  
-Oh non dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose en voyant Erza changer d'armure . Au secours dit-il en voyant son air effrayant  
-Hé Erza, dit Cana en l'observant courir après Natsu, je suis sur que ce n'est pas le seul fautif. Il faut être 2 pour le faire n'est-ce pas Lucy ? Souris la brune  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde hurla Lucy rouge et puis d'abord comment t'es au courant toi ? Demanda-t-elle à son esprit  
-Tout tes esprits sont au courant. Je te rappelle qu'on ressent tout ce que tu ressens fit remarquer Loki  
-Quoi ? Hurlèrent Natsu et Lucy en même temps encore plus rouge qu'avant  
-Hé je vous interdis de vous initier dans ma vie privée hurla Lucy cramoisi  
Bref c'était une journée tout à fait normal à Fairy Tail

* * *

De son coté, Grey arriva au lieu de mission de la mage d'eau avant de se retrouver face au monstre qu'elle devait abattre  
-Tiens donc, un autre petit mage de Fairy Tail sourit-il  
-J'en déduis que tu as vu Juvia, ou est-elle ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la femme est bien sagement installée dans ma grotte  
-Bien alors je viens la récupérer  
-Personne ne touchera à mon nouveau jouet rugi le monstre  
-Tu me tapes sur le système vieux babouin, j'ai pas que ça à faire dit Grey en le glaçant rapidement avant de se rendre dans la grotte pour trouver la mage d'eau inconsciente dans une cage qu'il s'empressa de casser afin de récupérer la jeune fille

* * *

Lorsque Juvia se réveilla, elle reconnut rapidement son appartement. Mais que faisait-elle là alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance dans la grotte du monstre qu'elle devait combattre ? Mais en tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre, elle comprit en voyant le garçon dos à elle observer l'extérieur  
-Grey-sama dit-elle en rougissant  
-Ah tu es enfin réveillé dit le garçon en tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Grey-sama est venu sauver Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
-Ouais dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser aux mains de ce sale babouin  
-Merci dit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux gênés  
-Un truc m'échappe Juvia dit le mage de glace en s'avançant vers son lit. C'était un monstre de bas niveau. Tu aurais dû le tuer avec une seule de tes attaques. Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Juvia avait la tête ailleurs dit-elle en détournant le regard  
-Je vois soupira Grey. Je savais que ça n'allais pas s'arranger comme ça  
-De quoi ?  
-Cette situation, ce malaise entre nous 2. On devrait en parler Juvia  
-On l'a déjà fait  
-Non on a à peine effleuré le sujet. J'aimerais savoir, Juvia est-ce que c'était ta première fois ?  
-Oh … heu … oui dit-elle en baissant le regard les joues rosis  
-Je suis désolé avoua Grey. Je n'aurai jamais dû te prendre ton innocence  
-Grey-sama ne la pas fait  
-Comment ça ?  
-Juvia était d'accord dit-elle en rougissant encore plus  
-Pourquoi ? La questionna Grey  
-Parce que Juvia à confiance en Grey-sama et puis elle sait que Grey-sama n'ignore pas ses sentiments à son égard  
-Non confirma Grey avant de la voir grimacer. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Juvia à mal à la tête, ça doit venir du coup qu'elle à reçu en percutant la grotte quand le monstre l'a attaqué  
-Attend laisse moi faire dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit avant de poser sa main sur son front  
-Que fait Grey-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant  
-Le froid apaise les maux de tête dit-il en gelant sa main  
-Oh merci dit-elle en détournant le regard encore plus gêné  
-Mais cette situation ne peut plus durer Juvia dit Grey. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'ignorer pour toujours, on fait partis de la même guilde  
-Juvia est désolé dit-elle sincèrement. C'est juste que cette situation est dur pour elle

-Et moi donc soupira Grey. Juvia, il faut que je t'avoue que les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de cette nuit-là sont les flashes qui me sont revenu au matin  
-Grey-sama ne s'en souvient pas ?  
-Non soupira-t-il  
-Alors Grey-sama regrette ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer  
-Non … enfin je ne sais pas dit-il en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. C'est un peu confus dans mon esprit. Quand j'ai été voir Polyussica pour qu'elle retire le reste du poison, elle m'a avoué que cette substance était connue pour donner des hallucinations en boostant les sentiments de la personne  
-Sentiments ? Demanda Juvia en rougissant  
-Pas dans ce sens là rectifia directement Grey  
-Alors pourquoi Grey-sama à embrassé Juvia ?  
-J'en sais rien soupira-t-il. Je suppose que dans un sens une partie de moi en avait envie  
-Peut-être … peut être que pour en être sûr Grey-sama devrait essayer quand il n'est pas sous l'influence du poison  
-Quoi ? Demanda Grey en rougissant à son tour tandis que sa glace se volatilisa sous la surprise  
-Grey-sama devrait embrasser Juvia dit-elle en gagnant un peu de confiance. Peut-être que la situation serait moins bizarre si Grey-sama s'en souvenait cette fois  
-Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrais régler le problème ?  
Après tout pensa Grey. l'embrasser serait loin d'être une corvée. Juvia est plutôt mignonne dans son genre et puis si ces flashes sont vrais, ça n'avais pas l'air du tout désagréable la première fois  
-D'accord répondit Grey en relevant le regard vers elle  
-D'accord ? Demanda Juvia  
Et sans plus attendre, Grey attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser D'un baiser d'abord timide puis qui devient peu à peu plus intense jusqu'à devenir sauvage. Grey ne sait pas très bien comment il à fini par se retrouver coucher sur Juvia mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter. Finalement, ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la mage d'eau pour plonger sur sa nuque où il dévora sa peau si douce  
-Grey-sama retentit la voix beaucoup trop attirante de Juvia dans ses oreilles  
Il se décolla alors d'elle pour l'observer, elle lui souriait tendrement les joues rosies. Elle était beaucoup trop attirante. Quelle était cette créature du diable bon sang. Et d'un coup Grey compris pourquoi son esprit lui remémorait toujours le souvenir de la jeune femme comme si il était fait pour être avec elle. En ce moment il ne souhaiterait être nul part d'autre dans ce monde que prés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu  
-Juvia dit-il en essayant de gérer sa respiration. Si tu me laisses continuer tu sais ce qui arrivera  
-Oui confirma-t-elle. Mais cette fois Grey-sama est lui-même dit-elle en souriant doucement. Alors Juvia veut qu'il continue  
Bon sang cette fille allait le rendre dingue pensa-t-il en replongeant sur ses lèvres  
Et tandis que leurs corps se rapprochait peu à peu, Grey compris pourquoi il ne pouvait pas oublier les sensations de la fois passé. Juvia était si réel. C'était si naturel avec elle. Comme si elle savait exactement comment le rendre fou sans même sans rendre compte. Elle était innocente pour se donner ainsi à lui et pourtant il aimait ça

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Grey observa Juvia qui dormait toujours paisiblement à coté de lui. Il attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux bleu en souriant. Après tout, entretenir ce genre de relation avec Juvia était loin d'être terrible  
Puis doucement, il se leva pour attraper ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce  
-Grey-sama va partir ? Le questionna une voix encore un peu endormit dans son dos  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en vais pas parce que je regrette, je dois retourner à la guilde souris Grey en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit. J'ai un compte à régler avec mon équipe que j'ai laissé tomber pour toi hier  
-Oh Juvia ne savait pas que Grey-sama devait faire une mission hier  
-Si et Erza risque de me tuer pour les avoir laissé tomber. Juvia dit-il en l'observant. J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous pendant un petit moment si tu veux bien  
-Juvia est d'accord confirma-t-elle. Ce sera le secret de Juvia et Grey-sama  
-Oui souris Grey en se levant. Si tu veux, on peut se voir chez moi ce soir  
-Juvia passera sourit-elle alors qu'il sortit de l'appartement

* * *

Arrivé à la guilde, Grey la trouva extrêmement calme pour que ce sois normal mais il constata bien vite que ce calme venait du fait que Natsu était recouvert de bandage  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Grey en s'asseyant à coté du mage de feu  
-Erza à découvert que Lucy et lui l'avaient fait expliqua Carla  
-T'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde protesta Lucy rouge au chat blanc  
-Je vois dit Grey en observant du coin de l'œil la mage aux cheveux rouge. Si elle avait mit Natsu dans cet état alors qu'il était en couple, lui ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle apprenait pour Juvia  
-Hé qu'est ce que t'a à me renifler ainsi ? S'offusqua-t-il en voyant le chasseur de dragon beaucoup trop prés de lui  
-Ton odeur est bizarre remarqua son meilleur ami/ Ennemi. Tu sens… c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Juvia sur toi  
-Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton flaire de dragon sur moi dit-il en le repoussant et puis si tu la sens c'est normal, j'ai dû aller la sauver hier, elle c'était faite capturer par un monstre  
-Voilà donc pourquoi tu nous à laissé tomber hier dit Erza en apparaissant à coté de lui le faisant sursauter  
-Ouais dit-il en attendant sa réaction  
-Bon ça passera pour cette fois dit-elle simplement tandis que Grey soupira rassuré. Au moins un des 2 garçons de notre équipe est un gentleman dit-elle en fusillant Natsu du regard  
-J'ai déjà sauvé Lucy plein de fois s'offusqua le rose  
-N'aggrave pas ton cas toi  
-Allons Erza reste calme dit doucement Wendy  
-Grey-sama ! Retenti une voix à l'entrée tandis que tout le monde se retourna choquer vers Juvia. Ça faisait 3 semaines qu'elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Grey  
Et directement, Juvia lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre elle tandis que Grey râla pour ne pas perdre la face devant les autres  
-Et bien sourit Wendy au reste de leur équipe on dirait bien que c'est 2 là sont réconcilié. Tout est redevenu normal  
Oui pensa Grey tout est redevenu normal. Enfaîte non, tout est devenu mieux pensa-t-il en voyant le sourire complice que lui envoyait Juvia


	4. Chapter 4

1 an et demi après ces éventements, Natsu était en route pour la guilde avec Happy qui volait à coté de lui  
-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de lui demander aujourd'hui soupira le mage aux cheveux rose  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Natsu ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu te prépares à ça. T'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer  
-J'espère. On ne sait jamais les réactions de Lucy  
-C'est vrai qu'elle peut être bizarre parfois confirma Happy alors que les 2 passaient les portes de la guilde  
-Yo les nazes hurla Natsu en soupirant de voir que sa petite amie n'était pas encore arrivé  
-Tient tu ne viens pas avec Lucy ce matin Natsu ? Remarqua Mirajanne  
-Non, j'ai dormi chez moi avec Happy cette nuit  
-Ouais on est resté entre mecs confirma le chat bleu  
-J'espère que tu ne te considères pas dans les mecs demanda le petit chat blanc qui volait à coté de Wendy  
-T'es méchante Carla se plaint Happy  
-Allons Carla arrête de l'embêter rigola la petite chasseuse de dragon. Bonjour Natsu dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Ça va ?  
-Oui ça va et toi Wendy ? Tient ça m'étonne que Grey et Erza ne soient pas encore arriver  
-Oui c'est vrai confirma la jeune adolescente. Pourtant ils sont du matin d'habitude. C'est toujours Lucy qui arrive la dernière  
-Erza à du passé faire réparer l'une de ses armures expliqua Mirajanne en leur servant à boire. Quant à Grey je ne sais pas du tout ou il se trouve expliqua la barmaid

* * *

En réalité, pendant ce temps Grey dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'une certaine mage d'eau  
-Grey-sama retentit la voix de Juvia dans ses oreilles  
-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il  
-Il est 9 heures et demi  
-Quoi déjà ? Dit-il en se relevant brusquement. Mince si je suis en retard et que les autres ont trouvé une mission Erza va me tuer dit-il en commençant à s'habiller sous le rire de Juvia  
-Te moque pas de moi, c'est de ta faute si j'ai dormi aussi longtemps  
-Comment ça pourrais être la faute de Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle étonné  
-À ton avis, tu m'as trop épuisé cette nuit lui sourit-il en coin  
-Monsieur Grey dit-elle en rougissant. Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers  
-Ça n'avais pas l'air de te déranger la nuit dernière rigola-t-il tandis qu'elle devint encore plus cramoisie  
-Arrêtez de vous moquer de Juvia dit-elle offusqué.  
Grey ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle paraissait si innocente dans ces moments-là  
-Bon dans ce cas Juvia va prendre sa douche. Elle verra Grey-sama à la guilde dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain complètement nue tandis que Grey n'en rata pas une miette. Cette femme allait vraiment le rendre dingue  
Une fois habillé, Grey partis en courant à la guilde. Heureusement l'appartement de Juvia n'était pas trop loin. Le seul problème était qu'il devait s'assurer qu'aucun de ses amis ne le voit quitter le bâtiment de la mage d'eau. Leur secret était depuis plus d'un an bien caché et il ne voulait pas que ça change.  
Quand il passa les portes de la guilde, Grey vit que les seuls membres de son équipe déjà présent étaient Natsu et Wendy  
-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt dit Natsu en le voyant s'approcher d'eux  
-Désolé panne de réveil dit-il simplement. Où sont les autres ?  
-Bah tu connais Lucy répondit le dragon de feu  
-Et Erza ne devrait plus tarder expliqua la dragonne céleste

* * *

En effet, la mage aux cheveux rouge venait au même moment de sortir de chez l'armurier et toute heureuse, elle observait son armure toute neuve sans voir que quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle. Ce qui la fit foncer dedans  
-Oh excusez moi dit-elle en relevant son regard sur l'inconnu caché par une capuche mais quelques choses attira son attention sur l'œil de l'homme. Une cicatrice, sa cicatrice  
-Jellal dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Erza dit-il en observant la jeune femme  
-Bonjour Erza sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose derrière Jellal. Ça fait longtemps  
-2 ans dit la mage de Fairy Tail  
-Oh aussi longtemps ? Demanda la mage de crime sorcière. C'est vrai qu'on à eu beaucoup de mission, on à pas vraiment vu le temps passer  
-Alors que faites vous en ville ?  
-On à une mission dans le coin lui répondit Jellal  
-Je vois et je suppose qu'après vous allez partir, encore ?  
-Sûrement confirma le garçon aux cheveux bleu on est obligé si on ne veut pas que le conseil nous tombe dessus. Après tout nous sommes des criminels recherchés  
-Vous avez largement payé vos fautes maintenant  
-Va expliquer ça au conseil souri doucement Jellal  
-Cette bande de vieux idiots ne comprend jamais rien soupira la mage des armes avant d'entendre le clocher de l'église retentir. Oh bon sang il est déjà 10h, on doit m'attendre à la guilde. A plus tard vous 2. N'hésitez pas à venir dire bonjour un de ces jours. Tout le monde sera heureux de vous voir  
-Sans problème sourit la mage de lien sensoriel. J'ai promis à Juvia que je viendrai la voir dés que je serais en ville  
Et sur ses mots, Erza s'éloigna  
-C'est dingue, elle est devenu encore plus belle sur ses 2 années écoulées. Tu ne trouves pas Jellal ? Demanda Meredy en envoyant un sourire éloquent à son collègue  
-Ne commence pas Meredy soupira le mage astral en détournant le regard gêné  
-Je le savais, même après tout ce temps t'es toujours dingue d'elle sourit-elle fière  
-Boucle là soupira le garçon en commençant à avancer

* * *

10 minutes plus tard, Erza entra en trombe dans la guilde pour constater que même Lucy était déjà arriver  
-Désolé pour le retard dit-elle en s'approchant de son équipe  
-C'est rien Erza lui sourit Wendy. On est pas pressé. Il n'y à pas beaucoup de missions aujourd'hui dit-elle en montrant le tableau qui était effectivement très vide  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi l'unité Raijine est ici remarqua la rousse en voyant Elfman discuter avec Evergreen, Lisanna rigoler avec Bixrow et Laxus boire tranquillement une bière au bar à coté de Freed qui lisait un livre  
-Il à quoi Gajeel ? Demanda Erza en voyant le mage de fer bouder à sa table tandis que Juvia lui faisait la discussion pour lui changer les idées  
-Les shadow Gear sont encore en mission et donc Levy doit lui manquer supposa Lucy  
-Elle me manque pas Bunny Girl hurla Gajeel à l'autre bout de la guilde faisant sursauter Lucy  
Elle oubliait parfois que les chasseurs de dragon avaient une ouïe aussi fine que leur odorat et pourtant elle était habitué avec Natsu  
-Aller Gajeel on sait tous que tu t'inquiètes pour elle lui fit remarquer Lily  
-Te mêle pas de ça non plus toi dit-il à son fidèle chat noir. Et puis je m'inquiète pas. Seulement avec les 2 incapables qui lui servent d'équipiers on est jamais sur de rien . Tttss ça m'énerve. On ferait mieux d'aller voir dit-il en attrapant Juvia par le bras pour la traîner vers la sortie  
-Hé Juvia à pas dit qu'elle était d'accord pour cette mission protesta sa meilleure amie  
-T'as pas le choix on est une équipe lui fit remarquer le dragon d'acier. Lily ramène toi !  
-Bon on dirait que j'ai pas le choix constata le chat en déployant ses ailes pour suivre les 2 anciens mages de phantom lord  
-Il ne changera jamais soupira Carla assise sur les genoux de Wendy  
-Au fait Natsu, pourquoi tu nous a demandé de venir tôt si on à pas de mission ? Demanda Grey  
-Et bien dit-il en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Je devais annoncer quelques chose dit-il mais je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée dit-il en croisant le regard curieux de sa petite amie  
-Ah non, Natsu je t'interdis de te défiler maintenant le gronda Happy  
-Ça va, ça va je vais le faire soupira Natsu en enfonçant sa main dans sa poche  
-Et tout le monde hurla Happy. Natsu à une grande annonce à faire  
-J'avais pas besoin de ça en plus merci Happy  
-Sinon t'allais encore te défiler souris le petit chat bleu  
-Bon dit Natsu en relevant le regard vers sa petite amie. Lucy dit-il en sortant une petite boite de sa poche. Tu veux devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il finalement en montrant la bague qu'il avait achetée avec un léger sourire  
-Natsu dit Lucy en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. Oui dit-elle faiblement  
-Oui ? Demanda Natsu abasourdit  
-Bien sur que oui dit la blonde en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser  
-Oh c'est trop beau l'amour s'emballa Mirajane au bar tandis que Laxus soupira de sa réaction exagéré  
-J'avais raison souri Lisanna à Bixrow qui soupira en lui donnant l'argent du pari qu'elle venait de gagner  
-C'est dingue Lisanna, j'aurai cru que tu le prendrait plus mal que ça dit Evergreen  
-De quoi ? Demanda la cadette Strauss perdue  
-Bah le faite que Natsu ce mari. Si je me rappelle bien à une époque tu étais amoureuse de lui  
-Oh ça rigola Lisanna. On était des gosses. C'est du passé tout ça dit-elle tandis que son regard glissa sur le garçon assis à coté d'elle ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur qui afficha directement un petit sourire. Et puis Natsu et Lucy sont tellement mignon ensemble sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs coupés cours  
-Ça c'est un homme dit fièrement Elfman  
-Je rêve ou t'es en train de pleurer ? Demanda Evegreen blasé  
-Un homme sait aussi reconnaître quand l'amour est beau dit la montagne de muscle  
-Je te jure soupira Evergreen

* * *

Dans la soirée, Erza se promenait le long du canal en observant l'eau perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était heureuse pour Natsu et Lucy. Vraiment, ces 2 là étaient faits pour être ensemble c'était indéniable. Cependant, elle ne pue s'empêcher de soupirer. Ils étaient heureux tout comme Gajeel et Levy. Et elle ? Elle conservait l'espoir que Jellal arrête de croire qu'il ne méritait pas son amour. Ok il avait fait des erreurs mais depuis il ne vivait que pour les réparer en repoussant à chaque fois le bonheur  
-Je savais que je te trouverais ici retentis une voix dans son dos. Tu aimes toujours autant te promener la nuit souri le garçon dans son dos  
-Tu me connais par cœur soupira-t-elle toujours dos à lui  
-Est ce que ça va Erza ? Demanda le mage de crime sorcière les sourcils froncés  
-Ou est-ce qu'on va Jellal ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant pleurer  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Nous 2 expliqua Erza. Tu vas me repousser encore longtemps comme ça ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ta fiancée imaginaire. Je sais que tu n'as personne. Je sais que tu penses que tu ne me mérites pas mais je t'aime Jellal. C'est ça la vérité. Tu sais ce que ça fait de t'attendre à chaque fois sans savoir quand je vais te revoir ? Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé même quand tu étais possédé, même quand tu étais en prison….  
Mais elle se coupa dans sa phrase en sentant ses bras l'entourer  
-Je suis désolé Erza dit-il sincèrement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de t'éviter de souffrir encore par ma faute  
-Alors arrête d'essayer de me repousser dit-elle en relevant son visage vers le sien  
-Erza … je  
-S'il te plaît dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour approcher son visage du sien  
Et dés le moment ou il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, Jellal su qu'il ne pourrait plus lui résister  
Et tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, Jellal entoura le corps de la femme qu'il aime de ses bras afin d'intensifier le baiser

* * *

Le lendemain, on pu entendre dans toute la guilde à son retour de mission, Gajeel hurler  
-Quoi ? La salamandre m'a devancé ? Il va me le payer. J'aurai un meilleur mariage que le sien  
-Merci de me demander mon avis soupira Levy dans son dos


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques mois plus tard, Lucy avança dans la guilde pour rejoindre Natsu posté à coté du maître. Et en la voyant Natsu ne pus retenir son sourire idiot ce qui fit sourire tous ses amis. Makarov quant à lui observa les membres de sa guilde en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus chanceux. Il avait vu ces gamins grandir pour devenir les jeunes adultes qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et il était fier de chacun d'entre eux. Tellement qu'il les considérait tous comme ses enfants.  
Enfin, quand Lucy attrapa la main de Natsu pour ensuite se tourner vers lui, il sourit en commençant la cérémonie de mariage. Et après le oui final, tout le monde applaudit alors que Natsu ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser sa femme.  
Mais Fairy Tail ne serait pas Fairy Tail sans ses fêtes mémorables. Et quelle meilleure occasion qu'un mariage ? C'est ainsi que Cana fit couler la bière sous le regard toujours aussi protecteur de son père.

Également, d'autres amis de la guilde avaient été invités à la fête. C'était notamment le cas de Sting et Rogue accompagné de Minerva et Yukino qui adressa un énorme sourire à Lucy qui y répondit bien vite en voyant sa main glissée dans celle du chasseur de dragon de lumière. Il faut dire que les 2 constellasionnistes pouvait se comprendre mieux que personne. À l'autre bout, Gildarts s'offusqua en voyant Cana démarrer un concours d'alcool avec Bacchus. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, les mages de blue pégasus se trouvait prés de Milliana et Kagura. Et pendant que Hibiki et Eve draguaient les 2 filles de Mermaid heel et que Ichiya s'empiffrait, Ren lui vivait son parfait amour avec Sherry. D'ailleurs non loin de cette dernière, se tenaient ses collègues de Lamia Scale. Sa cousine Cheria discutait joyeusement avec Jura, Toby et Yuka tandis que Léon venait d'arriver devant une jeune femme aux cheveux rose  
-Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire  
-Oh Léon sourit Meredy. Avec joie, dit-elle en attrapant le verre qu'il lui tendait  
-J'ignorais que crime sorcière allait venir à un mariage  
-Oh j'ai dû forcer Jellal sourit-elle. Mais on sait que Fairy Tail nous cachera bien donc on a pas de soucis à avoir bien que mon idiot de collègue fasse des rondes pour être sur  
-En tout cas je suis heureux de te voir sourit le mage aux cheveux blanc. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue  
-Depuis la guerre c'est vrai compta la mage aux cheveux rose. Ça va faire presque 4 ans maintenant c'est dingue.  
-C'est sur confirma Léon. Alors dit moi que fait crime sorcière pour le moment ?  
-Oh on continue de traquer les guildes clandestines et vous à Lamia Scale ?  
-Bah la routine dit-il en haussant les épaules. Au fait tu veux danser ?  
-C'est que... dit-elle prise de cours. Très bien dit-elle finalement en adressant un petit sourire au mage de glace avant de le suivre sur la piste de danse  
Mais bien sûr tout ça n'échappa pas au regard vigilent de Juvia qui souris en observant sa meilleure amie danser avec Léon. Après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas vain pour eux  
-Tu fais peur quand tu as ce regard là commenta Grey dans son dos  
-Mais Léon-sama et Meredy sont tellement mignons sourit-elle au mage de glace de Fairy tail  
-Si tu le dis commenta Grey en haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre Loki pour discuter  
Juvia soupira alors en observant le garçon qu'elle aime. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'invite à danser. Mais lui préférai garder leur secret intact  
Pendant ce temps dehors, Erza sourit en observant Jellal observer partout autour du bâtiment  
-Personne ne va venir. Le conseil ne va jamais soupçonné que Meredy et toi soyez là  
-On ne sait jamais répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleu. Je n'ai pas envie que Fairy Tail ai des problèmes à cause de moi  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on à pas besoin de vous pour s'en attirer sourit Erza et puis tu devrais prendre exemple sur Meredy, amuse toi un peu dit-elle en fixant la jeune femme danser avec Léon dans la guilde  
-J'en reviens pas dit Jellal les yeux écarquiller. C'est Léon de Lamia Scale ?  
-Ça va papa poule. Tu peux la laisser vivre se moqua Erza sachant très bien que Jellal était beaucoup trop protecteur avec son équipière. Et si tu m'invitais à danser plutôt  
-Quoi ? Ici dans la rue  
-Oui pourquoi ? Je t'impressionne ? Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé  
-Très bien soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur sa hanche  
-Dit moi Jellal retentis la voix de Erza après quelques minutes de silence. Quand est-ce que vous comptez repartir ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, sûrement dans pas longtemps  
-Je voudrais que tu me promettes un truc  
-Le quel ?  
-Que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne change entre nous. Je t'attendrais ici à chacune de tes missions mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fuies  
-Je te le promets dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Et doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la mage des armes

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle, alors que plusieurs couples dansaient sur la piste de danse, Lisanna s'approcha doucement de Bixrow  
-Hey Lisanna sourit-il en voyant sa conseillère. Je crois que je vais commencer à gagner mon pari  
-Comment ça ?  
-On dirait que Léon ne s'intéresse plus autant à Juvia dit-il en le montrant d'un coup de tête  
-Oui mais Grey n'est toujours pas prêt à sortir avec Juvia dit-elle en observant le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui discutait tranquillement avec 2, 3 de ses amis sous le regard de la mage d'eau  
-Bah il faut lui laisser du temps dit Bixrow avant de tourner la tête vers la droite de la salle ou Evergreen et Elfman étaient assis tout les 2 l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour ses 2 là par contre ?  
-Mon frère est vraiment exaspérant soupira-t-elle  
-J'ai une idée souri le mage des poupées. Tu veux danser ?  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux  
-Fait moi confiance dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle attrapa timidement avant de le suivre sur la piste de danse.  
Là-bas il la fit tourner la mage des transformations avant de s'approcher discrètement des 2 autres mages  
-Maintenant sourit-il à la cadette Strauss qui comprit son plan et tandis qu'il attrapait Evergreen, Lisanna attrapa son frère  
-Elfman, tu devrais inviter Evergreen à danser dit-elle en le poussant vers la châtain  
-Oui c'est sur, Evergreen adorait confirma Bixrow en poussant sa meilleure amie sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Hé ça va pas vous 2 ? S'offusquèrent les 2 alors que Evergreen venait de se rattraper contre le torse exagérément musclé d'Elfman  
-Aller mon vieux seul les vrai hommes invites les filles à danser sourit Bixrow  
-Et puis les fées accepte ce genre de demande sourit Lisanna à Evergreen  
Les 2 se sont alors jeté un léger coup d'œil avant de soupirer  
-Bon très bien dirent ils en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la piste de danse les joues rosis sans voir que dans leurs dos Lisanna et Bixrow se tapait dans la main fier d'eux  
-Bon maintenant que c'est fait, on a pas fini notre danse sourit Bixrow en tendant son bras à Lisanna  
-C'est vrai dit-elle avant un petit sourire

* * *

À l'autre bout de la piste, Macao venait de passer son bras sur les épaules de son fils  
-Alors Roméo, tu n'invites pas une charmante jeune fille ?  
-J'ai pas envie soupira l'adolescent  
-Allons, il y a des jeunes filles très bien pour ton âge. Regarde de ce coté là, il y à exactement ce qu'il te faut dit-il en montrant Wendy qui rigolait avec Cherria. Laquelle des 2 t'intéresserai ?  
-Je t'ai dit que je me fichais de tes conneries s'énerva le mage de feu  
-Bon alors tu me laisses choisir tant mieux, parce que j'ai un faible pour notre chasseuse de dragon moi. Et Wendy !  
-Oui Macao-san ? Dit-elle poliment  
-Roméo est trop timide pour t'inviter. Mais est ce que tu accepterais de danser avec lui ?  
-Mais j'ai jamais dit … s'offusqua Roméo avant que son père ne lui cache sa bouche avec sa main  
-Regarde le, il devient rouge de gène il est trop mignon. Alors Wendy, tu acceptes ?  
-Oh heu c'est que …. oui pourquoi pas dit-elle timidement  
-Parfait dit-il avant de se pencher à l'oreille de son fils. Voilà maintenant tu ne peux pas laisser cette jolie demoiselle t'attendre  
-Ça tu vas me le payer vieux grincheux soupira Roméo avant d'aller rejoindre Wendy sur la piste  
-Est ce qu'il vient de me traiter de vieux ? S'offusqua Macao  
-Faut t'y faire commenta Wakaba. On est de la veille génération maintenant  
-T'as raison soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de son meilleur ami. J'en reviens pas à quel point ces gamins ont poussé vite  
-Ça c'est sûr. Il n'y a qu'a regarder Natsu commenta l'homme à la pipe  
-Et oui dit-il en observant les jeunes marier. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il amenait Lucy à la guilde pour en faire un membre à part entière

* * *

A coté des 2 hommes, Juvia vit Léon abandonner quelques secondes sa cavalière pour aller leur chercher à boire et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu en profita pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie  
-Hé Juvia lui sourit cette dernière en la voyant s'approcher  
-Alors, Juvia voit que ça se passe bien avec Léon-sama dit-elle avec un sourire  
-Léon est vraiment un garçon adorable souri Meredy  
-C'est vrai confirma-t-elle et Juvia pense que Léon-sama ne reste pas insensible au charme de Meredy  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi dit-elle en rougissant doucement. On est juste amis  
-Juvia connaît Léon-sama tu sais dit-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Léon qui revenait avec 2 verres  
-Oh salut Juvia sourit-il  
-Bonjour Léon-sama le salua-t-elle. Juvia vient de parler avec Meredy-chan  
-Ah bon et de quoi vous avez parlé ?  
-De Léon-sama dit-elle de but en blanc. Juvia pense que Léon-sama lui plaît beaucoup dit-elle avec un sourire éloquent  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en rougissant. C'est elle qui te l'a dit  
-Non mais Juvia connaît sa meilleure amie dit-elle bon courage Léon-sama dit-elle avant de le laisser seul abasourdi et quand le regard du mage de glace croisa celui de la mage des liens sensorielle, les 2 rougir instantanément  
Bien sûr tout ça n'avais pas échapper au regard de Grey qui bien qu'il reste distant avec Juvia quand ils ne sont pas seuls, ça ne l'empêche pas de ne pas la lâcher du regard . Et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait bien joué son coup et puis si ça marchait, Léon ne serais plus dans ses pattes à courir après Juvia

* * *

Plus tard, vers la fin de la soirée. Mirajane sortit dans la rue pour trouver Laxus seul dans la nuit à observer le ciel étoilé  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demanda-t-elle au mage de foudre  
-Ils sont beaucoup trop bruyant soupira Laxus. j'avais besoin d'air  
-Ils s'amusent c'est tout. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on fête un mariage. Surtout celui de Natsu  
-Justement, raison de plus pour sortir  
-Arrête sourit-elle. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'adores comme n'importe quel membre de la guilde. Après tout nous sommes une famille  
« Une famille » il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette image lui qui n'avais jamais été très proche de sa famille en dehors de son grand-père et encore, il avait essayé de le destituer de son poste de maître pour reformer la guilde à son image. Quel gamin odieux il avait été. Heureusement aujourd'hui il avait appris de ses erreurs et il avait de nouveau intégré la guilde ou il avait enfin compris les valeurs d'amitiés et de liens qui unissent chacun de ses membres. Aujourd'hui il n'échangerait sa « famille » pour rien au monde.  
-Délire pas Mira dit-il en soupirant. Ce gamin me les brise juste à longueur de journée  
-J'avais tort dit Mirajanne en laissant échapper un petit rire. Au final tu peux être drôle quand tu veux  
Pour toute réponse, le mage de foudre laissa échapper un grognement faisant encore plus rigoler l'aînée des Strauss  
Mais du coin de l'œil, le blond vit la jeune femme trembler légèrement  
-Tu es morte de froid. Tu devrais rentrer avant de choper la mort  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi se moqua la démone  
-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses non plus dit-il en laissant quelques instants tomber son masque de dureté habituel. Ce serais juste bête que tu tombes malade à cause de Natsu et Lucy  
-Moi j'en serais heureuse justement. Ça montrera quel intérêt je porte à leur union  
-Tu es un cliché à toi toute seule soupira Laxus  
-Oh comme si tu ne pensais pas à te marier un jour toi dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde dit-il en détournant le regard  
-En rien c'est vrai . Bon je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit Laxus dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue et directement, les yeux verts du jeune homme se sont écarquiller  
Et alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs allait s'éloigner, il la retint par son bras avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser . Et sans plus attendre, Mirajane passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme afin d'intensifier leur baiser  
D'ailleurs dans l'enceinte de la guilde, personne ne vit les 2 disparaître dans la nuit en se dirigeant vers l'appartement du mage de foudre

* * *

Enfin, tard dans la soirée alors que le mariage venait de se terminer, un couple entra en fracas dans l'appartement de Grey tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Malgré la distance qu'il met avec la mage d'eau à la guilde, Grey n'avait pas pu supporter plus longtemps de ne pas l'approcher alors qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu claire. Et puis surtout, l'alcool que les 2 avaient ingurgité faisait encore monter d'un cran la chaleur. C'est pourquoi, quand il quitta la guilde en croisant le regard de Juvia, celle-ci avait vite compris le message pour le rejoindre loin des regards curieux de leurs amis


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques semaines plus tard, 3 jours après le mariage de Gajeel et Levy, Léon toqua à la porte de Juvia qui vint lui ouvrir avec le regard grave  
-Où est cet idiot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de te faire du mal  
-Léon-sama, Grey-sama n'a pas fait de mal à Juvia lui répondit calmement la mage de Fairy Tail. De plus monsieur Grey est parti en mission pendant 2 semaines avec son équipe  
-Vraiment, alors pourquoi est ce que tu m'a demandé de venir au plus vite ?  
-Juvia à peur avoua-t-elle  
-Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
Et sans qu'il n'ai pu réagir, Juvia explosa en pleur devant le pauvre mage de glace décontenancé  
-Hé Juvia dit-il en la serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Juvia pense être enceinte dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers le mage de Lamia Scale  
-Attends quoi ? Dit-il pris au dépourvu  
-Juvia n'a pas eu ses règles depuis le mois dernier et elle vomi tout le temps ces temps-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le test toute seule. Elle à bien trop peur. Léon-sama veut bien rester avec elle pour ça ?  
-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça avec Grey ?  
-Juvia ne peut pas. Lui dire lui fait encore plus peur que de savoir la vérité  
-Je vois compris Léon. Bien dans ce cas je vais rester avec toi  
-Merci Léon-sama dit-elle en le serrant encore contre elle  
Juvia à ensuite rejoint la salle de bain pour essayer différents tests de grossesse  
-T'étais obligé d'en faire 5 ? Demanda Léon en la voyant ressortir avec les bâtons  
-Juvia doit être sur dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui dans le canapé  
Les 2 ont assis attendu le résultat dans le silence complet tout en fixant les tests  
-Quelques choses s'affiche remarqua Léon au bout d'un moment  
-Non Juvia ne peut pas regarder dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Léon-sama veut bien le faire pour elle ?  
-Mais c'est pas à moi de faire ça  
-S'il te plaît Léon-sama  
-Bien soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux gris en observant les 5 bouts de plastique. I barres d'inscrites qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-C'est positif dit-elle d'une petite voix en fixant le sol. Juvia attend le bébé de Grey-sama dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre  
Mais à peine eu-t-elle finie son geste qu'elle écarquilla les yeux avant de courir aux toilettes  
-Grey, ça tu me le revaudras mon vieux pesta Léon en se levant pour attraper les cheveux de Juvia qui était en train de vider l'intérieur de son estomac  
-Désolé pour ça dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de la toilette  
-Bah je te comprends. Ça foutrait la nausée à n'importe qui de savoir qu'on porte le gamin de Grey dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Léon-sama dit-elle en souriant légèrement tandis que le mage de glace l'aida à se relever  
-Bon et maintenant, comment tu vas lui dire ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement alors qu'elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage  
-Juvia ne sait pas soupira-t-elle.  
-Il finira par le voir Juvia. Et puis il doit assumer aussi. Que je sache il faut être 2 pour faire un gosse  
-Mais Juvia et Grey-sama ne sont même pas ensemble soupira la jeune femme.  
-Même pas ensemble ? Demanda Léon en fronçant les sourcils  
-Non, Juvia et Grey-sama ne se voient seulement que chez eux  
-Tu veux dire que personne d'autre que moi ne sais pour vous 2 ?  
-Non dit-elle en baissant le regard  
-Décidément, tu es vraiment trop bien pour cet idiot soupira Léon. Ne t'en fais pas Juvia. Si cet idiot ose de te laisser tomber, je le retrouverais et je lui donnerai la correction qu'il mérite  
-Merci Léon-sama. Juvia est heureuse de t'avoir comme ami

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Juvia observa le paysage à travers la vitre du train avant que la voix de Gajeel ne la ramène à la réalité  
-Oh Juvia tu m'écoute ?  
-Quoi ? Oh désolé Gajeel-Kun  
-Tttss t'es bizarre aujourd'hui. Si tu voulais pas partir en mission fallait le dire  
-Non ce n'est pas ça. Désolé, Juvia réfléchissait juste dit-elle  
-Ouais c'est ce que je dis t'es bizarre. Et puis ton odeur aussi, on dirait qu'il y a quelques choses de changer dit-il en regardant Lily qui confirma d'un hochement de tête  
-Ce n'est rien vraiment Gajeel-kun. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la mission  
-T'as raison, on arrive justement dit-il en se levant. Bon si je comprends bien ce que dit notre informateur, la guilde clandestine qu'on doit éliminer à installé son quartier général à 2 rues d'ici. Très bien, on ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ses mages de pacotilles dit-il en partant vers la rue en question  
Et en arrivant devant le bâtiment, Gajeel enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied violent  
-Bon fini de jouer, Fairy Tail est arrivé dit-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant  
-Des mages de Fairy Tail ? Retentis une voix  
-Oh non, je les reconnais, c'est le dragon d'acier et la femme d'eau  
-Ça va les gars, on ne va pas se laisser impressionner par 2 mages d'une guilde légale. En plus ils ne sont que 2, on va n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Allons y  
-Ouais hurlèrent ils tous en se précipitant vers les 2 mages  
-Ttttss ils nous prennent pour des amateurs souris Gajeel à Juvia avant de transformer son bras en fer pour envoyer voler 2 d'entre eux  
-Ceux-là sont pour toi Juvia dit le mage de fer en se dirigeant de l'autre coté de la salle  
-D'accord confirma-t-elle en voulant déclencher un tourbillon d'eau mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que rien ne se passait  
-Qu'est ce que … dit-elle perdu en fixant ses bras qui ne voulaient inlassablement pas se transformer en eau  
-Je vous l'avais dit les gars, ce sont des nazes sourit l'un des hommes en attaquant Juvia qui se retrouva propulser contre le mur  
-Juvia qu'est ce que tu fou hurla Gajeel en plein combat avec une dizaine d'hommes  
-Juvia ne comprend pas dit-elle perdu. Elle n'arrive pas à activer son pouvoir  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Demanda le chasseur de dragon

Mais Juvia ne pus écouter plus son ami qu'un homme lui sauta dessus pour lui porter une nouvelle attaque  
Elle ferma alors les yeux en attendant l'impact, mais celui-ci fut retenu par Lily qui juste au bon moment avait pris sa forme de combat afin de protéger la jeune femme avec son épée  
-T'en prendre à une demoiselle à terre c'est lâche dit le chat en attaquant l'homme qui fut bientôt mis au tapis suivis de ses acolytes  
Et au bout d 10 minutes, Gajeel et Lily en avaient fini avec les criminels  
-Bon sang Juvia, qu'est ce que ce que tu viens de nous faire ? Demanda Gajeel en aidant la mage d'eau à se relever tandis que Lily reprenait sa forme initiale  
-Juvia ne sait pas dit-elle de plus en plus perdu avant en froncer les sourcils en sentant quelques chose lui couler le long des jambes  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gajeel en la voyant pâlir lorsqu'elle toucha le sang qui coulait le long de l'une de ses jambes  
-Juvia saigne dit-elle faiblement  
-Oh ce n'est que ça, tu as déjà vu pire dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Non dit Juvia en commençant à paniquer. Ce n'est pas normal. Juvia à du se blesser en percutant le mur  
-Mais Juvia c'est pas grave dit Gajeel perdu par sa réaction  
-Si c'est grave, ça veut dire que le bébé de Juvia est en danger  
-Attend répète ça ? Demanda Gajeel  
-Juvia est enceinte et ce n'est pas normal qu'elle saigne  
-Tu … Quoi ?  
-Gajeel c'est pas le moment des explications, on doit la conduire à l'hôpital tout de suite intervint Lily  
-Oui tu as raison amène là je vous rejoins  
-Entendu dit Lily en déployant ses ailes avant d'emmener la mage d'eau avec lui

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, les 2 mages et le chat noir attendaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital le résultat des tests  
-Miss Lockser ? L'appela une jeune femme médecin  
-Oui dit-elle en se levant pour la suivre avant de se tourner vers Gajeel qui n'avait pas bougé  
-Quoi ?  
-Viens avec Juvia, Juvia ne veut pas être seule s'il te plaît Gajeel-Kun  
-Très bien soupira ce dernier en la suivant avec Lily dans le bureau du docteur  
-Bon, nous avons compris pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu vous servir de vos pouvoirs. En effet, votre bébé semble malgré son jeune âge vous pomper une quantité énorme de magie  
-C'est négatif ? Demanda Juvia stressé  
-Non, je vous rassure. Il n'a pas subi de dégâts pendant votre combat. Par contre, il faudra suivre de prés votre grossesse car cet enfant risque de vous pomper toutes vos forces. Ce sera sûrement un mage très puissant quand il sera grand sourit la femme  
-Oui Juvia en est persuadé dit-elle en caressant maternellement son ventre  
-Bon, je vais vous prescrire des vitamines et je vais vous passer l'adresse d'une collègue prés de chez vous pour que vous alliez la voir dans un mois  
-D'accord confirma Juvia

* * *

Un peu après, les 3 membres de Fairy Tail ont rejoint le train afin de rentrer à la guilde. Mais le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant  
-Gajeel-kun intervint Juvia ne pouvant plus se retenir. Nous devons parler  
-Tu veux parler maintenant ? Dit-il avec un rire amer. C'était pas plutôt avant la mission qu'on aurait dû le faire ?  
-Juvia est désolé, elle ne pensait pas que la mission se passerait comme ça  
-Quand bien même Juvia, tu aurais du m'en parler  
-Mais si Juvia en avait parler à Gajeel-kun, il lui aurait interdit de partir en mission  
-Bien entendu grogna le mage de Fer. C'était un risque inconsidérée idiote  
-Désolé  
-Et c'est même pas ça qui me rend le plus furieux, merde Juvia, on se connaît depuis des années. On a tout traversé ensemble. On s'est connu dans nos pires moments à phantom Lord. On a attaqué Fairy Tail ensemble. Je l'ai rejoint parce que tu as pris ma défense auprès du maître. On a failli se faire tuer par Acnologia, on à disparu pendant 7 ans, on s'est battus contre des dragons, on à gagné les grands jeux magiques, contre Tartaros, l'une des guerre les plus horribles et malgré tout ça, tu ne me fais pas confiance  
-C'est pas ça  
-Alors c'est quoi va y explique  
-C'est juste que si Juvia en parlait, ça devenait plus réel pour elle  
-Mais c'est réel bordel Juvia. T'attends un gosse  
-Juvia sait dit-elle en éclatant en pleur  
-Non Juvia ne pleure pas, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas gérer les sentiments grogna-t-il  
-Désolé dit-elle entre 2 crises de larmes  
-Allez c'est bon, je voulais pas me fâcher je suis désolé  
-Non c'est Juvia qui est désolé dit-elle en se calmant doucement  
-Et il sait le stripteaser ?  
-Comment ? Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers lui  
-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aurai jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que cet imbécile de glaçon  
-Non, il ne sait pas, Juvia ne l'a pas encore vu depuis qu'elle le sait et puis même, elle ne saurai pas comment lui dire  
-Et ben tu ferais mieux de trouver vite. C'est aussi son lardon. Tu n'as pas à assumer toute seule. D'autant plus que si j'étais à sa place, je n'aimerais pas que Levy me le cache  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça me foutrait les boules. J'estime que le père à autant le droit de savoir que la mère  
-Tu ferais un bon père un jour Gajeel-kun lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Ouais ben c'est pas pour tout de suite crois moi. Je ne suis pas très fan des mini trucs qui hurle toute la nuit. Mais Fullbuster à intérêt à assumer sinon il aura à faire à moi et je suis sûr que les idiots de la guilde seront aussi là pour te soutenir  
-Merci dit-elle avec un petit sourire

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Juvia et Gajeel sont arrivé à Magnolia et les 2 accompagnés de Lily on rejoint la guilde.  
-Ah vous êtes rentrés sourit Mirajane. Comment c'est passé votre mission ?  
-On s'est débrouillé dit simplement Gajeel en attrapant Levy avant de l'embrasser  
-Ces 2 là sont très mignons sourit Juvia en s'asseyant au bar  
-C'est vrai sourit Mirajane. Je te sers quelque chose ?  
-Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît  
-Pas de verre de vin ? En rentrant de mission tu prends toujours un verre de vin pourtant  
-Oui mais pas aujourd'hui, Juvia à envie de changer dit-elle simplement  
-Très bien dit Mirajane en lui servant son verre  
-Au fait, le maître est là ? Juvia doit lui parler  
-Oui dans son bureau  
-Merci dit-elle en se levant pour toquer à la porte ou un « entrez » lui répondit  
-Maître, Juvia aimerait vous parler  
-Je t'écoute dit le vieil homme en relevant le regard vers la jeune femme  
-Juvia doit prendre un congé de quelques mois  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Elle…. Elle ne peut plus utiliser sa magie dit-elle gêné  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Makarov en fronçant les sourcils  
-Juvia est … Enceinte dit-elle finalement  
-Tu ...dit-il la bouche grande ouverte . Je vois. Très bien, c'est normal que tu te reposes dans ce cas. En tout cas prend bien soin de toi et de ton bébé  
-Juvia le promet dit-elle en quittant le bureau laissant le maître sourire tout seul. Alors comme ça, sa famille allait s'agrandir ?  
Mais en arrivant dans la salle principal, Juvia se stoppa net en voyant que l'équipe de Grey venait de rentrer de mission  
-Oui, notre mission à fini plus tôt que prévu. On s'est très bien débrouillé expliqua Erza à Mirajane.

Non, pas maintenant, elle n'était pas prête à lui dire. Et en croisant le regard noir de Grey, elle se sentit défaillir  
-Hey Juvia lui sourit Lucy. Est ce que ça va ? Tu es très pâle. Est ce que tu es malade ?  
-J… Oui Juvia ne se sent pas très bien, elle devrait rentrer dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie  
-Bah quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Demanda Natsu sans voir qu'à côté de lui, Grey avait froncé les sourcils avant de se lever pour la suivre discrètement  
Mais malgré sa discrétion, un mage l'avait quand même grillé et il s'est empressé de le rejoindre dans la rue  
-Je serais toi je la laisserai seule un peu  
-Gajeel ? Pourquoi. Tu sais ce qu'elle à ?  
-Oui et crois moi, te voir ne l'aidera pas surtout qu'elle ressors à peine de l'hôpital  
-De l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Merde se maudit le mage de fer pour en avoir trop dit. Laisse tomber, c'était pas grand-chose  
-Il faut que je la voie dit simplement Grey en continuant sa route tandis que Gajeel soupira dans son dos. Maintenant, cette histoire ne le concernait plus

* * *

Juvia de son coté, venait d'arriver à son appartement ou elle referma la porte avant de s'appuyer dessus  
-Maman est désolée bébé. Mais elle n'a pas la force de parler à ton papa dit-elle à son ventre  
-Juvia ? Ouvre s'il te plaît. C'est moi  
À ces mots, le cœur de Juvia tambourina dans sa poitrine. Que faisait-il là ?  
En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se retourna face à la porte avant de l'ouvrir légèrement  
-Grey-sama, Juvia ne se sens pas très bien  
-Je sais Gajeel m'a dit  
-Gajeel t'a dit ? Dit-elle en pâlissant  
-Oui il m'a dit que tu revenais de l'hôpital. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, Juvia doit simplement se reposer ça iras mieux après  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Tu veux bien me laisser entrer pour qu'on en parle ?  
-Juvia n'a pas très envie d'en parler  
-Juvia, je m'inquiète pour toi. S'il te plaît  
-D'accord dit-elle en craquant pour ouvrir la porte en grand  
Les 2 ont ensuite pris place dans le salon de la mage d'eau  
-Alors, que t'ont fait ses ordures pour t'envoyer à l'hôpital ?  
-Juvia à saigné dit-elle en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Parce qu'elle n'a pas su se défendre quand l'un d'eux l'a attaqué  
-Comment ça tu n'as pas su te défendre ? Mais t'es l'une des mages les plus doués que je connaisse  
-Oui mais Juvia n'arrive plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-Parce que dit-elle nerveusement. Quelqu'un lui prend ses pouvoirs  
-Qui ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Commença à s'énerver Grey  
-Du calme Grey-sama dit-elle légèrement amusé. Celui qui me prend les pouvoirs de Juvia se trouve ici  
-Il est à Magnolia ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Non, il est ici avec nous, ce petit être est un petit Fullbuster dit-elle en attrapant sa main qu'elle posa sur son ventre  
-Juvia dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ….  
-Oui confirma-t-elle doucement  
-Bon sang dit-il en se levant d'un coup avant de commencer à faire les 100 pas. Un bébé dit-il en se passant mécaniquement la main dans les cheveux. Tu attends un bébé ?  
-Oui confirma Juvia  
-Ça signifie que je vais avoir un bébé aussi. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste pour se retourner vers elle. On ne peut pas prendre soin d'un bébé. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et … attend dit-il en réfléchissant. Tu es partie en mission en sachant que tu étais enceinte ?  
-Oui Gajeel-Kun m'en à beaucoup voulu pour ça  
-Mais depuis quand es-tu au courant ?  
-Plusieurs jours, quand Léon-sama est passé chez Juvia et qu'il …  
-Attends qu'est ce que Léon faisait chez toi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Juvia l'a appelé. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec elle quand elle à découvert le résultat des tests  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'est avec moi que tu aurais dû faire ça ? Ou même avec une de tes amies, c'est un truc que vous faite entre fille. Alors pourquoi Léon ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit Léon-sama qui ai été là pour Juvia ?  
-Ça change tout Juvia dit-il en commençant à s'énerver. Ça change que tu as plus confiance en Léon quand moi  
-Ce n'est pas ça, Juvia à…  
-J'ai besoin de réfléchir ok dit-il en quittant précipitamment l'appartement pour partir faire un tour dans les rues de Magnolia laissant Juvia s'écrouler en pleur dans son canapé


	7. Chapter 7

A la fin de la journée, non loin de la guilde de Lamia Scale, Léon revint dans son salon avant de sourire à la jeune femme assise dans son canapé  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir  
-On est en mission non loin d'ici et j'ai réussi à trouver une excuse pour m'éloigner de Jellal et des autres sourit Meredy  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour, tu devrais leur dire qu'on sort ensemble ?  
-Parce que tu l'as dit à tes amis de Lamia Scale ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Heu non avoua-t-il.  
-Voilà, on à tout le temps pour ça. En attendant, autant profiter du temps qu'on passe ensemble dit-elle en l'embrassant  
-Demandé si gentiment lui sourit Léon en s'emparant à son tour de ses lèvres. Et au moment ou leur baiser devint vraiment torride, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en fracas sur Juvia en pleur  
-Léon-sama, il le sait. Grey-sama sait pour le bébé. Il … oh … pardon dit-elle en rougissant. Juvia est vraiment désolé, elle n'aurait pas dû entrer comme ça, elle va s'en aller dit-elle en faisant demi tour  
-Non Juvia attend dit Léon en se levant pour la retenir  
-Juvia ne voulait pas vous déranger dit-elle confuse  
-Tu ne l'as pas fait insista Meredy en la faisant prendre place à coté d'elle.  
-Mais…. mais , ça fait longtemps que Juvia attend ça et maintenant elle casse votre rendez-vous alors que vous étiez si mignon ensemble  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Juvia lui sourit Léon d'une façon rassurante. Raconte-nous plutôt ce que tu fais là  
-Juvia l'a dit à Grey-sama pour le bébé dit-elle en sanglotant  
-Attend quel bébé ? Demanda Meredy perdu et depuis quand t'es avec Grey ?  
-Juvia et Grey-sama se voient depuis presque 2 ans répondit la mage d'eau seulement la grossesse n'était pas prévu  
-Qu'est ce que cet idiot t'a dit Juvia ? Demanda Léon  
-Il...il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Grey-sama était en colère que Juvia ai demandé à Léon-sama de faire les tests avec elle et non lui et puis après il est parti très en colère  
-Écoute Juvia, ce n'est peut être pas contre toi. Grey à peut être besoin de réfléchir. Un bébé c'est une grande nouvelle à assimiler  
-Mais Juvia aussi à peur  
-Je sais dit-elle en serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle. Mais il va revenir tu verras

* * *

Au même moment, à Magnolia, Lucy vint ouvrir la porte à Grey  
-Grey qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la blonde  
-Faut que je vous parle  
-Très bien entre lui dit sa coéquipière en voyant bien que quelques choses le tracassait  
-Yo Grey qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Natsu en le voyant entrer dans sa cuisine  
-Je suis dans une merde noir les gars soupira-t-il en prenant place à table  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lucy en lui servant à boire  
-Juvia est enceinte dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains  
-Quoi ? Demanda Natsu. Mais de qui ?  
Les 2 l'ont alors regardé blasé  
-Quoi ? Demanda le dragon de feu  
-Ah ton avis, pourquoi je viens vous en parler  
-Oh dit Natsu alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Attends ? Ça veut dire que vous 2 … Attends quoi ? dit-il de plus en plus perdu  
-Et si tu nous expliquait tout depuis le début Grey proposa Lucy  
-Si vous voulez soupira la mage de glace. Ça à commencé il y à presque 2 ans pendant la mission qu'on à fait avec Léon  
-Attend, tu veux dire la mission après laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas parlé pendant presque 3 semaines ?  
-Ouais celle-là confirma-t-il. Enfaîte lors de cette mission, j'ai été affecté par un poison qui m'a fait délirer et j'ai … Couché avec Juvia  
-Quoi ? Hurlèrent les jeunes marier  
-Ouais j'en étais pas conscient mais en me réveillant le lendemain, des flash de souvenir me sont revenu et quand j'ai voulu en parler à Juvia dans le train, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne et qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas moi-même alors je n'ai pas chercher plus loin. Mais comme vous savez après ça, elle m'a ignoré et quand j'ai entendu Lisanna qui stressait quand au fait que Juvia aurai déjà du rentrer de mission depuis longtemps, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et je suis parti la sauver . Quand elle a reprit connaissance, elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se battre correctement parce que son esprit était troublé alors on à décidé d'en parler. Cette situation était beaucoup trop lourde pour nous 2. Seulement il se peut que tout ai dégénéré ai qu'on ai de nouveau couché ensemble  
-Franchement Grey soupira Lucy

-Mais c'était différent cette fois. J'étais conscient . Et le lendemain matin, on à décidé de garder notre relation secrète. Et ça à duré comme ça jusque maintenant. Seulement quand on est revenu de mission, j'ai vu que quelques choses la tracassait et Gajeel m'a avoué qu'elle revenait de l'hôpital alors j'ai forcé Juvia à me parler et elle m'a annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle à appelé Léon en premier lorsqu'elle l'a appris. Bon sang mais c'est à moi qu'elle aurait dû en parler en premier  
-Bien sûr Grey, tu aurais voulu qu'elle t'en parle mais si elle l'a découvert quand on était en mission . Comment aurait-elle pu t'en parler ? Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec elle tu peux le comprendre ça ?  
-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi elle n' a pas appelé Lisanna ou Mirajane ou Cana  
-Je vois sourit la blonde enfaîte ce qui se passe réellement c'est que tu es jaloux de Léon  
-Absolument pas dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Bon dit Lucy peu convaincue et après. Comment as-tu réagis quand elle te l'a annoncé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit  
-Je me suis énervé bien sur et après je suis parti  
-Tu es parti ?  
-J'avais besoin de réfléchir  
-Bon sang Grey s'énerva Lucy. Espèce de crétin sans cœur, tu à laissé une jeune femme enceinte et donc pleine d'hormones seule après une dispute tout ça parce que t'étais jaloux  
-Je suis pas jaloux  
-Écoute moi bien Fullbuster dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Tu vas directement retourner voir Juvia et vous aller parler de ce bébé ensemble comme des adultes parce qu'à ce que je sache vous avez été 2 pour le faire et ce n'est pas à cette pauvre Juvia d'assumer seule. Natsu gère cet idiot parce que sinon je risque vraiment de m'énerver dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
-Merci mec maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir assumer sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée soupira Natsu  
-Bon sang Natsu je ne sais pas quoi faire soupira Grey.  
-Écoute, je ne pense pas être vraiment le mieux placé pour donner ce genre de conseil mais Lucy à raison, de ce que tu expliques ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle attende un bébé qui te dérange mais le fait qu'elle ne te l'ai pas dit  
-Franchement Natsu je ne suis pas fait pour être père. Je ne saurai jamais assumer un gosse  
-Comment tu peux le savoir sans avoir essayé ?  
-Tu nous vois vraiment avec des gosses avec la vie qu'on mène ?  
-Pourquoi pas regarde Bisca et Alzack ils se sont mariés et ils ont eu leur fille. Macao à eu Roméo alors qu'il était déjà un mage. Ce n'est pas impossible. Et puis personnellement, ça ne me dérangerai pas que Lucy m'apprenne qu'elle attend mon enfant  
En entendant ça, Grey dévisagea son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'il verrait plutôt bien Natsu père. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants. Mais lui ? Il avait perdu ses parents jeunes, ensuite il s'était fait recueillir par Ur et Léon mais il avait de nouveau perdu ce substitut de famille quand Ur est morte pour le protéger. Comment pouvait-il être un père alors qu'il ne savait même pas lui-même ce que ça représentait. D'un autre coté, Juvia lui offrait peut-être la possibilité de se créer une nouvelle famille  
-Ah je sais pas soupira Grey en laissant retomber sa tête sur la table  
-C'est pour ça que tu dois en parler avec Juvia. C'est ensemble que vous devez réfléchir  
-J'aurais jamais cru que c'est toi qui me donnerais des conseils sensé. Je dois vraiment avoir touché le fond  
-Hé s'offusqua Natsu mais au même moment, il fut coupé par la lacrima de communication de Grey  
-Grey espèce de crétin retentis la voix de Léon alors que le mage de glace la sortait de sa poche. T'as intérêt à rappliquer vite ici. On doit parler tous les 2  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Léon ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-J'apprécie pas trop de voir des jeunes femme enceinte débarquer en pleur chez moi à cause de toi. Alors je te préviens, en tant qu'élève de Ur je ne laisserai pas ça passer. Je vais te régler ton compte comme elle l'aurai fait  
-C'est ça compte là-dessus. Ou est Juvia ?  
-Elle dort pour le moment. Tout ses sentiments l'ont épuisé  
-Ok j'arrive, je prends le premier train dit-il en se levant

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Léon vint ouvrir la porte au mage de Fairy Tail visiblement énervé  
-Ou elle est ? Je veux la voir  
-Oh non, tu ne la verra pas comme ça. On doit discuter dit-il en l'entraînant dehors. Ne t'en fais pas dit-il en le voyant observer la porte de son appartement Meredy est avec elle  
-Meredy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Dit-il avant de voir Léon détourner le regard les joues rouges  
-Je vois. Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu devrais d'abord régler tes propres problèmes, idiot  
-Je sais bien soupira-t-il  
-Comment t'as pu la laisser seule comme ça ? Elle paniquait à l'idée de te le dire et que tu le prennes mal. C'est exactement ce que tu as fait  
-Je sais soupira-t-il mais je savais pas comment réagir. Encore maintenant je suis complètement paumé. Un gosse c'était vraiment pas dans mes projets mais j'ai parlé avec Natsu et Lucy et ils ont raison. Je dois vraiment parler avec Juvia  
-Bien sûr que tu dois confirma le mage aux cheveux gris. Franchement, je me demande ce que Ur penserait de toi si elle te voyait  
-Je te rappelle que tu sors avec celle que sa fille considérait comme sa propre fille  
-Ouais mais elle à ton âge maintenant au cas où monsieur je suis resté coincé dans le temps pendant 7 ans. En tout cas une chose est sur, si Ur était encore là, elle nous botterait les fesses  
-Et pas qu'un peu lui sourit discrètement Grey

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Meredy vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Gray  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en se levant sur la défensive  
-Du calme. Léon m'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Je vais veiller sur elle. Tu peux aller te reposer, il t'attend  
En rougissant légèrement à ses insinuations, Meredy le toisa tout de même du regard  
-Ne l'a fait plus souffrir Gray. Parce que je te rappelle quand même quand sans elle j'aurais essayé de te tuer donc je peux très bien recommencer  
Elle avait dit cela avec une telle force, que pendant un instant, Grey revit en elle la jeune Meredy meurtrière qu'il avait eue comme ennemi  
-Crois-moi t'es pas la première à me le dire dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je veux juste lui parler quand elle se réveillera  
-Très bien dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
Une fois seul, Grey prit place dans le siège que venait de quitter la mage de crime sorcière. Dans le noir de la pièce, il pu apercevoir la mage d'eau endormis et sans le contrôler, son regard se posa sur son ventre qui abritait son enfant à naître, leur enfant. Cette idée, lui donna une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son ventre  
Quelques instants plus tard, comme si elle se sentait observer Juvia rouvris les yeux avant de les écarquiller en reconnaissant Grey  
-Grey-sama dit-elle en se relevant en position assise dans son lit. Vous êtes venus  
-Oui, je suis désolé d'être parti. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir  
-Non c'est Juvia qui s'excuse. Si elle à demandé à Léon-sama de venir pour la soutenir c'est parce que c'était le seul au courant de sa relation avec Grey-sama et Juvia sait que monsieur Grey ne voulait pas que les autres le sache  
-Je sais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. Et puis Léon n'est plus le seul au courant maintenant  
-Comment ça ?  
-Hé bien Meredy, Gajeel, Natsu et Lucy le savent également maintenant. J'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un alors j'ai été chez eux. Autant dire que Lucy m'a remonter les bretelles  
A cette phrase, Juvia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Même si au début elle était jalouse de Lucy pour l'attention que tout le monde lui portait lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'ordre avec phantom Lord de l'enlever. Maintenant elle faisait elle aussi partis de cette guilde qui ferait tout pour ses autres membres et elle avait combattu de nombreuses fois auprès de la blonde qui était maintenant devenue une amie importante pour elle.  
-Et puis, Natsu m'a fait réfléchir aussi continua Grey. Nous devons parler Juvia  
-Juvia sait dit-elle en observant ses couvertures mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter autre chose, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant de partir en courant à la salle de bain dans laquelle elle vida l'intégralité de son estomac

Entendant sa souffrance dont il savait qu'il était responsable, Grey se leva pour aller soutenir la mage d'eau en maintenant ses cheveux  
-Juvia est désolé monsieur Grey dit-elle en s'asseyant péniblement au sol  
-Ne t'en fais pas  
-Non pas pour ça. Dit-elle alors que ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes. Juvia est incapable d'abandonner son bébé même si Grey-sama lui demande. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Juvia gardera son bébé même si elle doit le faire seule  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi idiote dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. J'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner  
-Mais Juvia pensait que Grey-sama ne voulait pas de bébé  
-C'était pas vraiment dans mes projets s'est sur avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas assumer mes responsabilités.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment promit-il. Et puis je suis sûr qu'on aura le bébé le plus doué de la guilde. Bien plus que celui de Lucy et Natsu si ils en ont un plus tard  
-Oui le bébé de Grey-sama et Juvia sera le plus fort. Le médecin à déjà dit à Juvia qu'il serait un très grand mage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il prend tous les pouvoirs de Juvia. Il en à besoin pour faire grandir les siens dit-elle en touchant son ventre  
-Ah bon. Si il à besoin de tous tes pouvoirs, c'est sur qu'il sera un mage hors norme sourit doucement Grey en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui releva un visage rayonnant vers lui . Ça fout les boules de ce dire qu'il y à un bébé la dedans  
-C'est vrai avoua Juvia. Mais tant que Grey-sama sera avec Juvia, elle sait que ça iras  
-Oui, on à toujours fait un très bon duo jusque là dit-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. Maintenant, il va falloir s'arranger dit-il en l'aidant à se lever  
-S'arranger pourquoi ?  
-Pour le bébé. Nous ne pouvons pas élever un enfant en habitant chacun chez nous. Ce serait plus pratique si tu venais habiter chez moi  
-Comme un couple ? Demanda Juvia en rougissant doucement  
-Plutôt comme des futurs parents avoua Grey mal à l'aise  
-Et pour les autres de la guilde ? Ils vont finir par voir que Juvia grossis  
-Je sais. Mais autant attendre que ça commence à ce voir. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me confronter à Erza tout de suite. J'aimerais vivre encore 1 mois ou 2  
À ces mots, Juvia laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est sur que vu comment Erza avait traité Natsu en sachant qu'il avait couché avec Lucy, elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau de Grey qui lui avait fait un enfant


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, les 2 mages de Fairy Tail ont fini par rentrer à Magnolia et comme prévu, Juvia vint emménager chez Grey afin qu'il puisse surveiller de prés sa grossesse bien que celui-ci devait quand même continuer les missions pour gagner de l'argent pour eux 2 et surtout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la guilde.

Juvia quant à elle, continuait de se rendre tous les jours à la guilde. Et même si tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre qu'elle ne fasse pas de mission, personne ne se prit la tête en voyant que Gajeel trouvait ça normal.  
Enfin, presque 1 mois et demi après ça. Alors que Juvia était à son 3 éme mois de grossesse, Grey rentra à son appartement complètement épuisé par la mission qui venait de lui prendre plus d'une semaine  
-Grey-sama sourit Juvia en venant le serrer contre elle alors qu'il passait la porte.  
Directement, en voyant son sourire adorable, Grey fut heureux d'être enfin rentré  
-Comment c'est passé la mission ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Épuisante soupira-t-il. J'ai besoin de dormir  
Et sans plus attendre, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit  
-Grey-sama ?  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il la tête dans le coussin  
-Pendant votre absence, Juvia à commencé à avoir la bosse du bébé  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant d'un coup la tête pour voir Juvia lui adresser un petit sourire en levant son T shirt pour laisser apparaître son ventre sur lequel on pouvait voir un gonflement bien que très léger  
-Waouh, c'est dingue, je ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi vite dit Grey en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme  
-Juvia va donc commencer à prendre du poids  
-Je sais soupira-t-il mais si tu portes des vêtements amples et tant que personne ne pose de question, nous sommes tranquille encore quelques semaines

* * *

3 semaines plus tard, alors que Juvia en était presque à son 4 éme mois, Grey et elle venait de passer la journée à la guilde mais comme souvent, chacun de leur côté. Grey n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui et il passait donc la journée avec son équipe à ne rien faire tandis que Juvia discutait avec Mirajane, Kinana et Lisanna  
-Dit donc Juvia dit Cana en venant s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour commander une bière au bar. Tu devrais réduire la nourriture. Tu ne t'arrêtes plus depuis un petit moment. Et ça commence à se voir au niveau de tes formes. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un garçon va s'intéresser à toi  
Entendant cette phrase, Grey se crispa et vit Juvia avalé son gâteau de travers  
-Oh heu tu as raison, Juvia c'est un peu laissé aller ses derniers temps. Elle va faire attention à l'avenir

Le soir, allongé dans leur lit Grey et Juvia observaient le plafond blanc  
-On ne va plus pouvoir le cacher dit Grey  
-Juvia sait  
-On devrait leur avouer demain  
-Juvia est d'accord  
-Juste, si Erza essaye de me tuer. N'hésite pas à me protéger. Elle ne s'en prendra jamais au bébé  
-D'accord lui sourit doucement Juvia avant de voir son air tracassé. Grey-sama ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Ça va bien se passer dit-elle en attrapant sa main d'une manière rassurante  
-Oui dit-il en voyant son regard rassurant. Merci d'être là  
-On est un duo qui gagne sourit-elle  
-Ça c'est sur dit-il en lui déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes  
Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Grey écarquilla les yeux  
Il n'avait jamais eu de geste aussi tendre pour Juvia ni pour personne d'ailleurs. Pour lui, leur relation restait de l'amitié avec du sexe. En se décollant de la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle semblait aussi surprise que lui  
-Je … on devrait dormir dit-il simplement en se couchant dos à elle  
-Heu oui dit-elle un peu rouge. Bonne nuit Grey-sama

* * *

Le lendemain, Grey prit une grande inspiration avant de passer les portes de la guilde avec Juvia  
-Bon écoutez moi tous dit Grey à l'entrée de la guilde. On a quelques choses à vous annoncer  
-On, ça veut dire Juvia et toi ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Ouais dit Grey de plus en plus mal à l'aise  
-Ah je le savais dit Mira en sautant sur place  
-Mira laisse les parler soupira Laxus assis au bar bien que celui-ci ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin en la voyant si heureuse  
-Bon repris Grey. Juvia et moi, on…  
-Sors ensemble fini Mirajane  
-Pas vraiment…. On va avoir un bébé  
À cet instant, Grey n'avait jamais entendu un plus grand silence dans la guilde alors qu'il la fréquente depuis des années  
-Attends quoi ? Demanda Cana  
-Juvia est enceinte dit la jeune femme en relevant son T shirt pour montrer son ventre déjà rebondis par la grossesse. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut plus faire de missions  
-Gajeel tu le savait ? Demanda Levy choqué  
-Heu oui avoua-t-il. Lily à du la protéger lors d'une mission parce qu'elle ne sait plus utiliser sa magie. Elle n'a donc pas pu me le cacher  
-Bon sang ça à l'air vraiment vrais dit Elfman perdu en observant le ventre de Juvia  
-Bien sur que ça l'est idiot soupira Evergreen  
-Félicitation Juvia s'emballa Lisanna  
-Oui c'est une très bonne nouvelle s'emballa Levy comme le reste des filles  
-Tu as de la chance Juvia, J'ai gardé quelques-uns de mes vêtements de grossesse. Je pourrais t'en donner lui sourit la femme aux cheveux verts  
-Oh merci Bisca sourit sincèrement Juvia  
-Félicitation Grey, je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon père dit Alzack en lui posant la main sur l'épaule  
-Merci répondit-il sincèrement  
-T'as l'air beaucoup trop serein le vieux. Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Demanda Laxus à son grand-père  
-Un père sait tout de ses enfants répondit simplement le vieil homme en fixant les futurs parents avec fierté.  
-Grey… Retentis soudain une voix glaçant totalement l'atmosphère  
Et directement, tout le monde s'est tournés vers Erza qui observait le sol  
-Erza dit Wendy mal à l'aise surtout reste calme  
-On doit parler tout de suite

-Je …  
-Tout de suite dit-elle en dégageant une aura noir  
-Ok dit-il en partant dans l'infirmerie avec Juvia  
-Comment … demanda la mage aux cheveux rouge. Comment… peut elle porter ton enfant si vous n'êtes pas marié  
-Il y a pas besoin d'être ensemble pour faire un bébé Erza dit-il en reculant précautionneusement  
-Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ?  
-Non  
-Alors comment avez-vous pu faire un bébé ?  
-Je dois vraiment t'apprendre ça ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique avant de se rendre compte de son erreur en percutant son regard meurtrier  
-Et comment compte-tu élever cet enfant ?  
-Juvia habite déjà chez moi. On sera des parents tout en restant amis  
-Donc si je comprends bien, tu as défloré Juvia et tu n'assumes même pas après  
-Sauf ton respect, je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation te regarde  
-Ça, suffis, je vais te tuer dit-elle en s'armant de son épée  
-Non dit Juvia en s'interposant entre les 2  
-Juvia bouge de là dit Erza les dents serrées  
-Non  
-Juvia, cet abruti t'as pris ton innocence  
-Non il ne l'a pas fait, Juvia était consentante  
-Bien sur, tu ferais tout pour ce crétin dont tu es amoureuse. Et lui en à profité  
-Non, Grey-sama ne se souvient même pas de la première fois dit-elle en rougissant doucement  
-Tu veux dire qu'il y en à eu d'autres ? Et comment il ne peut pas s'en souvenir ? Est ce que tu étais ivre Grey ? Demanda-t-elle en s'énervant encore plus  
-Non, j'ai déliré à cause d'un poison avoua-t-il. Et quand mes souvenirs me sont revenus, nous en avons parlé et puis nous avons commencé notre relation. l'enfant n'était pas prévu. Mais je vais assumer. Je serais là pour les 2 dit-il en observant Juvia. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de venir habiter chez moi  
-Ne t'en fais pas Erza-chan, Juvia sait que ce n'était pas prévu mais elle n'a pas peur parce que Grey-sama est avec elle  
Les observant ainsi tout les 2, Erza pouvait presque les imaginer parents mais malgré tout elle devait faire payer à cet idiot de glace  
-Et puis Juvia à besoin du père de son bébé dit la mage d'eau en observant à nouveau Erza  
-Bien sûr, mais il peut très bien être un père sans ses jambes dit-elle en mettant son armure  
-Oh non au secours dit Grey en partant en courant bien qu'il se fasse vite rattraper par Titania

* * *

-Tu n'étais pas censé me protéger ? Demanda Grey en souffrant tandis que Juvia recouvrait son corps de bandage  
-Désolé sourit-elle doucement. Juvia ne pouvait plus aider à ce stade là. Au moins le plus dur est fait maintenant relativisa-t-elle  
-Ouais c'est pas toi qui dois te faire soigner maintenant soupira-t-il . Aïe  
-Désolé dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire  
-Franchement Erza, t'y à pas été de main morte sourit Cana en fixant le petit couple  
-Il le méritait marmonna-t-elle  
-Moi je les trouve adorables sourit Mirajane et je suis sûr qu'ils auront un bébé magnifique  
-Ouais mais si Grey pouvait ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, ce serais encore mieux surtout pour fonder une famille fit remarquer Lisanna


	9. Chapter 9

1 mois plus tard, en revenant de mission, Grey trouva Juvia assise en pleur dans le canapé de son appartement. Bien sûr, il avait pris l'habitude maintenant avec les hormones il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne pleure. Mais il n'osait plus lui montrer son agacement. Il s'y était risqué une fois et elle avait failli inonder son appartement avec ses larmes avant qu'il ne réussisse à la calmer. Donc doucement, il s'arma de toute la patiente qu'il possède malgré son épuisement puis il s'assit à coté d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Juvia ?  
-Juvia va être une mauvaise mère  
-Mais non ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu seras une très bonne mère  
-Non, notre bébé n'aimera pas Juvia  
-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ne t'aime pas idiote  
-Parce que Juvia est une idiote justement  
-Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Écoute moi, notre bébé ne peut que t'aimer. Tu es douce, gentille, attentionné, forte, intelligente, belle. Tu es tout ce qu'il peut rêver pour sa mère  
-Grey-sama le pense vraiment ?  
-Est ce que je le dirais si je ne le pensais pas ?  
-Le bébé semble d'accord sourit-elle doucement en touchant son ventre  
-Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord dit Grey en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Oh Grey-sama !  
-Quoi ?  
-On peut sentir le bébé bouger à l'extérieur aussi sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre  
Directement, Grey sentis des petits coups sous sa main et son cœur rata un battement. C'était son bébé qu'il pouvait sentir bouger.  
-Il a l'air nerveux dit-il en souriant  
-Oui, il empêche souvent Juvia de dormir dit-elle avec un petit rire sans quitter Grey des yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi émerveillé par quelques choses

* * *

5 semaines plus tard, Grey revint à son appartement après avoir fait des courses. Il trouva alors Juvia allongé dans le lit en train de chanter. A vrai dire, il fut étonner. Il n'avait jamais entendu la mage d'eau chanter et il ignorait qu'elle avait une si belle voix  
-Grey-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant l'observer à l'entrée de la chambre  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches  
-Juvia chante pour le bébé. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Tout les livres disent que les bébés aiment bien entendre la voix de leurs parents. Et le bébé bouge beaucoup depuis que Juvia chante dit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre. Peut-être que Grey-sama pourrait essayer aussi  
-Hors de question que je chante dit-il directement  
-Pas forcément chanter, lui dire quelques mots  
-C'est stupide Juvia il ne peut pas nous entendre  
-Bien sur que si, le bébé sait que Grey-sama est son papa. S'il-te-plaît  
-D'accord soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?  
-N'importe quoi. Bonjour tout simplement  
-Hey salut petit être. Je … ta maman pense que je dois te parler alors que c'est complètement stupide. Tous les 2, on sait que tu ne peux pas m'entendre de là. Et du coup je me sens complètement idiot de parler à un ventre dit-il gêné avant d'entendre un rire cristallin à côté de lui  
Il observa alors Juvia rire de bon cœur. Elle avait toujours cette particularité d'être de bonne humeur en toute circonstance. Et puis surtout son sourire la rendait encore plus magnifique. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette femme…..

Attend quoi ?

* * *

-Natsu, Natsu ! Hurla Grey en tambourinant à la porte du mage de feu  
-Hé salut Grey sourit Happy en venant lui ouvrir la porte  
-Happy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Il squatte comme la plupart du temps dit Natsu en arrivant dans le dos du chat bleu  
-Hé t'as dit qu'après ton mariage j'avais le droit de garder la maison mais que je pouvais quand même venir chez vous quand je voulais  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que t'as ta chambre ici  
-C'est bon, je vais voir Lucy. Elle au moins elle est gentille avec moi . Enfin, quand elle veut, marmonna-t-il en partant vers le bureau de la blonde  
Grey l'imagina alors travailler sur son roman ne remarquant sûrement pas qu'Happy venait de prendre place sur ses genoux  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Natsu à Grey  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je …. Juvia  
-Il est arrivé quelques chose à Juvia ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
-Non c'est pas ça dit Grey en passant une main sur son visage  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Grey ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant tracassé. C'était rare de le voir perdre son sang-froid  
-Comment as tu su que tu étais amoureux de Lucy ? Demanda-t-il brusquement  
-Hein ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Comment tu sais quand t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Natsu cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux perdus  
-Hé bien, c'est l'accumulation de plusieurs choses. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours adoré le sourire de Lucy. Et son coté un peu folle et hystérique quand elle veut. Sans compter qu'on a toujours été proche depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. On à toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et puis je ne sais pas, elle m'a toujours mieux compris que personne  
Directement, les pensées de Grey fusèrent. Il était dingue du sourire de Juvia. Ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il la trouvait canon et elle l'attirait sinon il n'aurait pas commencé une telle relation avec elle. Elle était complètement folle aussi à sa manière et ennuyeuse quand elle voulait mais il avait compris que ces côtés de Juvia lui manquaient quand elle n'était pas avec lui. Ils avaient toujours été compatibles magiquement et le pouvoir de leur magie lié l'avait toujours fasciné. Et puis surtout Juvia était la seule à avoir pleinement percer la carapace qu'il c'était créé au fur et à mesure des années. Elle avait compris sa peine mieux que personne lorsque son père revenu à la vie à cause d'un démon avait de nouveaux disparus. D'ailleurs il lui avait lui-même confié la tache de veiller sur lui ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle avait tout de suite compris que si il restait froid et distant avec tout le monde c'était de peur de perdre à nouveau un être chère. Mais cette mage d'eau bien plus que n'importe quel autre membre de la guilde avait quand même réussi à ce faire une place en lui. Et lorsqu'il avait cru la perdre quand ils étaient tout 2 liés par cette foutue chaîne et qu'elle s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Il était devenu enrager. Il avait totalement perdu la raison et il avait même fini par vouloir tuer Natsu dans sa folie. Heureusement, Erza leur avait rendu la raison et il avait pu voir que Juvia s'en était sortie de justesse. Et même si cette guerre atroce était finie maintenant. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Voir Juvia allongé dans la neige sans vie et sentir son sang couler dans ses veines à cause de l'ultime sors qu'elle avait utiliser pour lui permettre à lui de rester en vie  
-Natsu dit-il en relevant le regard vers lui. Je … je suis amoureux de Juvia  
-Ben oui et alors ? Demanda Natsu perdu  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là  
-Bah c'est évident, tout le monde le sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire  
-Tout le monde qui ?  
-Et c'est moi l'imbécile ? Tout le monde idiot de glaçon. Vous sortez ensemble depuis 2 ans et sans compter la façon dont tu prends soin d'elle depuis le début de sa grossesse alors oui tout le monde le sais  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Grey perdu  
-Évidemment. Attend ne me dit pas que tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?  
-Bah si dit-il logiquement  
Natsu le regarda offusqué avant d'éclater de rire  
-Et c'est moi qui suis 2 de tens alors que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu étais amoureux d'elle  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être une fille ? Je ne vais pas parler de sentiments et puis pour moi tu le savais vu là façon dont tu la regardes et puis vous aller avoir un bébé ensemble  
-Les gens peuvent avoir un bébé sans s'aimer Natsu fit-il remarquer  
-Oui mais c'est différent avec elle n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
Grey réfléchi un instant. Depuis le début de leur relation, il voyait Juvia comme une amie peut être un peu plus mais pas comme ça. Il se trompait lourdement  
-C'est différent marmonna-t-il. Ça l'as toujours été  
Tout ce qu'il ne pensait être que du sexe. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait leurs petits moments intimes, leur moment de fous rire, leur jeu de regard dans la guilde…  
-Toi je crois que t'as besoin d'un remontant dit Natsu en sortant une bouteille de Saké  
-Ouais c'est pas totalement faux dit-il en s'installant dans le canapé avec le chasseur de dragon  
Après avoir englouti un verre, Natsu se tourna vers Grey en rigolant  
-Quoi ?  
-J'en reviens pas qu'on ai eu ce genre de discussion  
-Moi non plus avoua-t-il  
-Ce qu'on peut en conclure c'est que t'es bien plus idiot que moi  
-Là tu rêves mon vieux  
-Tu me cherches le nudiste  
-Ouais et alors tête de flamme  
Les 2 garçons se sont alors levé d'un bond pour commencer à se battre avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Lucy passer en courant à coté d'eux avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

-Bah qu'est ce qu'elle à ? Demanda Natsu perdu  
-Je ne sais pas, elle écrivait tranquillement puis elle a eu une sorte de nausée et elle est partis dit Happy en se posant sur la tête de Natsu  
Les 2 garçons ont alors entendu la blonde se vider du contenu de son estomac dans la pièce d'à côté  
-Oh dit Natsu dégoûtée. Ça n'as pas l'air très sympa  
-C'est sûr. On dirait Juvia au début de sa grossesse commenta Grey  
Directement, les 3 mages de Fairy Tail se sont figés avant de se lancer un regard et Natsu à accouru dans la salle de bain dans laquelle Lucy se passait de l'eau sur le visage  
-Lucy ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
-Ça va dit-elle d'une petite voix  
-Heu Lucy tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
-C'est rien Natsu dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je pensais juste à mes parents  
-À tes parents ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Parfois je me demande ce qu'il penserait si ils étaient vivant. Ce qu'il penserait de moi, de ma vie à la guilde, de notre mariage dit-elle alors qu'il la serra contre lui. Je pense que ma mère aurait été très heureuse dit-elle en observant sa bague. Elle aurait préparé le mariage dans les moindres détails dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Ils me manquent tellement  
-Tu sais je pense que ton père me détesterait totalement dit-il en l'entendant rire doucement dans son oreille. Il me traiterait d'idiot irresponsable. Mais je m'enflammerais comme toujours en lui prouvant que je peux te rendre heureuse  
-Merci d'être un idiot Natsu dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-Hé c'est censé être un compliment ça ? Demanda-t-il en l'entendant rire à nouveau sur son épaule  
-Tu sais dit-elle en l'observant dans les yeux. Je suis effrayé de savoir ce qu'ils diraient si ils savaient que ….je suis enceinte  
-Quoi ? Enceinte …. un bébé… notre bébé…. Je vais être papa ? …. dit-il pris de cours  
-Ils auraient probablement la même réaction que toi dit Lucy en éclatant de rire sous le sourire de Natsu  
\- Je t'aime dit-il en l'embrassant  
-Ouais ! Je vais être tonton hurla Happy en venant tournoyer autour d'eux sous le rire des 2 futurs jeunes parents qui tournèrent finalement la tête vers Grey qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon  
-Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien dit-il en leur adressant un sourire. À plus les gars dit-il en passant la porte d'entrée

* * *

En se promenant dans la rue, Grey se remémora son moment chez Natsu et Lucy. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur Juvia et sur leur relation, mais surtout en ayant observé ses 2 meilleurs amis, pendant un instant, il les avait jalousé de la relation qu'il mène, de la relation qu'il s'est toujours refusé à avoir avec Juvia. Alors, sans vraiment le contrôler, il se retrouva devant la bijouterie de la ville dans laquelle il entra avant de tomber sur une bague avec un diamant bleu claire. Un diamant de la même couleur que les yeux de Juvia  
-Grey-sama ? Retentis la voix de Juvia alors qu'il passait la porte de l'appartement  
-Ouais c'est moi dit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain ou Juvia se trouvait couché dans son bain son ventre dépassant au-dessus de l'eau  
-Où était Grey-sama ? Il est parti si vite  
-J'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un dit-il simplement et surtout de réfléchir  
-À quoi ?  
-À nous 2 ?  
Entendant cette phrase, Juvia rougis en relevant le visage vers lui  
-Écoute Juvia. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose. Mais j'aimerais quand même essayer d'être avec toi  
-Comme … un couple ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Ouais dit-il mal à l'aise. Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble. Pas seulement à cause du bébé mais aussi pour nous  
-Grey-sama dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de le faire tomber dans la baignoire  
Les 2 se sont alors observé en éclatant de rire  
-Je … je suis passé acheter ça aussi en revenant dit-il en sortant la bague de sa poche alors que Juvia écarquilla les yeux. Prends ça pour une promesse. Celle que tu as toujours tenue à mon propos. Je te promets de prendre soin de toi, de ne pas t'abandonner et …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Juvia l'avais déjà embrassé passionnément  
-Juvia est si heureuse dit-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt

* * *

Le lendemain, Juvia se traîna doucement à la guilde sous le regard vigilant de Grey. Il faut dire qu'à 6 mois de grossesse, la jeune femme avait du mal à se déplacer. Arrivé là-bas, le couple pris place au bar à côté de Wendy qui se mit à discuter joyeusement avec eux. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs aux anges à chaque fois qu'elle voyait que Juvia avait pris du ventre. Elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée de voir un bébé faire ses premiers pas dans la guilde  
À l'autre bout de la pièce, Laxus descendit les escaliers menant à la pièce des mages de rangs S. Face à lui, il vit Mirajane lui adresser un grand sourire alors qu'il lui tendit la feuille de mission qu'il venait de choisir. Décidément cette femme était bien trop magnifique pour son propre bien. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'elle ai été une mannequin. Et parfois, si un malheureux garçon se trouvait à poser les yeux trop longtemps sur l'aînée Stauss non loin du mage de foudre, il se retrouvait accidentellement grillé. Mais toujours en discrétion. Laxus avait son honneur quand même  
-Tu vas y aller tout seul ? S'étonna la démone  
-Ouais c'est une mission de rang S. Et je suis le seul de l'unité Raijine à ce stade. En plus, Evegreen à traîner Freed pour porter ses sacs dans les magasins toute la journée et Bixrow est partis en mission avec ta sœur  
-Oui c'est juste elle m'a dit. Très bien je note que tu t'es inscrite à cette mission dit-elle avant de voir un petit papier cacher sous la feuille sur laquelle était marqué «On se voit ce soir chez moi dés que je suis rentré »  
Rougissant très légèrement, la barmaid lui adressa un petit sourire d'accord alors qu'il s'éloignait du bar  
-Fait attention à toi Laxus dit-elle finalement alors qu'il passait les portes de la guilde  
-Et nous, on partirait bien aussi en mission ? Demanda Erza en s'approchant de Grey, Carla, Wendy et Juvia  
-Moi je veux bien, mais ou sont Natsu, Happy et Lucy ? Demanda Wendy  
-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés lui répondit Kinana. C'est d'ailleurs étrange de la part de Natsu  
-Bah ils ont sûrement autre chose à penser en ce moment qu'une mission dit Grey en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda Mirajane  
-Rien d'important dit-il simplement en passant son bras autour du ventre de Juvia  
-J… Ju….Juvia dit Erza en observant sa main se poser sur celle du mage de glace. C'est … c'est une bague de fiançailles ?  
-Heu … dit-elle gêné c'est que …  
-C'est exactement ça répondit Grey alors que toutes les filles y compris Juvia le regardait choquer  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en regardant Erza. C'est toi qui voulais qu'on devienne un vrai couple non ? Ben c'est le cas  
-Bien sur …. mais … mais je. Je ne penserais pas que ça arriverais  
-C'est trop mignon s'extasia Mirajane. Félicitation tous les 2

* * *

-Yo les gars ! Hurla une voix alors que Natsu venait d'arriver en trombe dans la guilde en traînant Lucy tandis que Happy tournait joyeusement autour d'eux. Écoutez ça, on va devenir parents .  
-Natsu soupira Lucy derrière lui. J'aurais préfère en parler aux filles avant que tu ne le dises à tout le monde soupira la blonde  
-Bah comme ça, s'est fait, c'est plus simple lui sourit-il  
-Ah Lucy sourit Levy en venant la serrer contre elle. Félicitation. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle  
-Et la salamandre. Évite que Bunny girl ne donne de mauvaises idées à Levy dit-il légèrement stressé en voyant à qu'elle point sa femme pouvait s'extasier  
-T'aurais peur d'un bébé Redfox ? Se moqua Natsu  
-Nan j'aime juste pas les gosses alors je préférerais qu'elle n'ait pas ce genre d'idée tordue  
-Ouais, ça veut dire que j'aurais un 2 éme bébé pour jouer avec moi maintenant ? S'emballa la petite fille aux cheveux noirs  
-Et ouais Azuka lui sourit Natsu  
-Félicitation tous les 2 dirent Alzack et Bisca  
-Félicitation Natsu dit Erza en lui donnant un grand coup dans le dos le faisant percuter le sol  
-Ouais Natsu tu vas être le meilleur des pères s'emballa Roméo  
-Est ce qu'il vient d'insinuer que je ne suis pas le meilleur père ? Demanda Macao à son meilleur ami  
-Bah tu sais bien que Natsu à toujours été son model dit Wakaba pour le rassurer  
-Natsu ? Retentis une voix à l'entrée de la guilde. j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?  
-Gildartz sourit le dragon de feu. T'as parfaitement entendu. Je vais avoir un bébé  
-Dans ce cas dit-il d'un ton grave. J'espère que tu deviendras un aussi bon père que moi avec ma Cana chérie dit-il en devant complètement gaga  
-Ferme là vieux timbré soupira Cana en l'assommant avant de reboire une gorgée de sa bière  
-Il y a pas à dire, même si il est le mage de plus puissant de la guilde, il change complètement quand il s'agit de sa fille remarqua Kinana  
-Maître ou allez-vous ? Vous ne fêtez pas cette bonne nouvelle avec nous ? Lui demanda Mirajane en le voyant partir vers son bureau  
-Non, j'ai du travail. Et je ferais mieux de m'y mettre vite car à la vitesse ou vous pondez des enfants, cette guilde sera encore plus bruyante que d'habitude  
Malgré son air qui se voulait en apparence agacer, Mirajane sourit en voyant un éclaire de fierté passer dans son regard. Elle se doutait bien que dés la naissance des 2 bébés à venir il deviendrait un papy gâteau comme il l'est pour Azuka

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à l'autre bout du pays, 2 mages de notre chère guilde livraient un combat acharné  
-Bixrow attrape hurla un énorme oiseau en fonçant sur le monstre qu'ils devaient abattre  
-Ok à vous mes bébés hurla l'homme avec le casque en envoyant ses poupées l'attaquer.  
Ainsi, la bête fut quasiment assommée et les poupées le jetèrent à l'eau  
-Lisanna, fini le  
-J'y vais dit l'oiseau en se transformant en sirène pour aller faire couler le monstre dans les fonds marin sans oxygène  
Quelques instants plus tard, Bixrow vint aider Lisanna à sortir de l'eau et une fois fait, celle-ci repris sa forme initiale  
-Bon je crois qu'on a fini avec lui dit le mage des poupées en observant l'eau . Bon travail  
-À toi aussi sourit la cadette Strauss  
Alors que les 2 mages se remettaient légèrement de leur combat, les habitants cachés dans les rares bâtiments non détruits de la ville passèrent leurs têtes pour constater la victoire de leurs sauveurs  
Directement, un cri euphorique a retentis parmi eux pour les acclamer et toutes les jeunes femmes ont accouru prés de Bixrow en poussant Lisanna sans ménagement  
-Oh Bixow-sama, vous êtes si fort  
-Et si beau  
-On savait qu'on pouvait compter sur vous  
-Heu .. merci dit la mage déstabilisé mais flatté  
Bien sûr soupira Lisanna dans son coin. Elle le pensait différent. Mais il restait un homme après tout. Dés qu'un jolie visage et une paire de seins bien formés l'approche, il ne sait plus réfléchir. Lisanna était épuisé de ça. Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec toutes ses filles beaucoup trop belle. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'était pas au niveau de sa sœur, elle n'est pas une ancienne mannequin et tous les hommes ne se retournent pas dans la rue à son passage. Elle restait juste Lisanna et elle n'avait rien pour rivaliser. Alors ravalant sa fierté, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie du village  
-Lisanna attend moi, hé tu vas où ? Lui demanda-t-il en venant l'attrapant par le bras  
-Je rentre à la guilde. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec tes admiratrices. Elles te réclament  
-Et qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est quoi ce brusque changement d'humeur ?  
-Laisse tomber soupira-t-elle.  
-Non dit moi, pourquoi t'es si bizarre  
-Je suis bizarre bien sur dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire jaune. Tu te dis un expert des relations amoureuses mais tu n'est même pas capable de voir que je suis amoureuse de toi parce que toutes ces top model te cours après  
-Tu … quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lisanna écarquilla les yeux  
-Laisse moi tranquille dit-elle avant de partir en courant  
-Non Lisanna attend dit-il en voulant la rattraper mais ce fut sans compter sur sa horde de groupies qui le retint

* * *

Le soir, alors qu'elle était de retour chez elle depuis plus d'une heure, Lisanna avait enfilé un mini short et un t-shirt cours pour se poser dans son canapé avec un thé. En ce moment, elle aurai plus que besoin de sa grande sœur, mais celle-ci devait faire l'inventaire des courses à la guilde. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à une de ses amies de venir ? Non Cana devait être ivre à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne se voyait pas demander à Juvia de bouger dans son état, Lucy travaillait certainement sur son roman et elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer, Levy devait être avec Gajeel et elle ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'ils font, Wendy était partis en mission avec Grey, Natsu et Erza, Kinana devait être avec sa sœur à la guilde et Bisca devait être avec sa famille. Peut-être pourrait-t-elle appeler Evegreen ? Non mauvaise idée, c'était sa meilleure amie  
En soupirant, Lisanna laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant sonner. Son frère devait avoir fini sa mission et tête en l'air comme il est il avait dû oublier ses clés  
Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle se figea en se retrouvant face à Bixrow. Elle voulut alors directement fermer la porte mais le garçon avait déjà anticipé ce geste en la retenant  
Et étant plus fort que la jeune femme, il réussit à la rouvrir entièrement avant d'attraper le visage de Lisanna entre ses mains pour l'embrasser  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle rouge alors qu'il se décolla d'elle  
-On peut parler maintenant ou tu vas encore me fuir ?  
-Non, entre dit-elle simplement  
-Tu es seule constata-t-il .  
Effectivement si son frère avait été là. Il aurai tout de suite débarqué en le voyant embrasser sa petite sœur  
-Oui Elfman est partis en mission avec Max et Mest. Tandis que Mira est à la guilde  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Pourtant j'y suis passé en te cherchant et je n'ai vu que le maître et Kinana  
-Bah je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être d'autre dit Lisanna perdu. Elle devait probablement être à la cave pour faire l'inventaire de l'alcool dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé suivis du mage des poupées  
-On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris tantôt ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence  
-Tu te serrais vu avec ces filles  
-J'essayais juste d'être gentil dit-il avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage  
-Quoi ? Demanda la cadette Strauss  
-T'es jalouse d'elles ?  
-Absolument pas, je sais simplement comment les hommes fonctionnent  
-Ah oui et comment ?  
-Dés qu'une jolie fille vous aborde, vous n'êtes plus vous-même  
Directement, Bixrow éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de Lisanna  
-Très bien si c'est pour te moquer de moi tu peux partir  
-Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que certains garçons préféraient les filles plus simples, comme toi ?  
Directement, le visage de la jeune femme repris un teint cramoisi  
-Écoute Lisanna, je ne vais pas te mentir avant aujourd'hui, je ne voyais en toi qu'une amie proche, ma partenaire de coup foireux. Mais lorsque que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ça à changé quelques chose. Et puis j'ai eu tout le trajet de train pour réfléchir à tous ça, à mes sentiments, à nous. Je pense que tu as raison, je suis un idiot qui s'est toujours occupé des sentiments des autres sans m'occuper de moi-même alors que tu étais là juste à coté de moi et …  
Mais le reste de sa phrase fut interrompu par le baiser passionné que lui donna Lisanna. Baiser auquel il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques semaines plus tard, Grey vit Natsu venir s'asseoir en soupirant à coté de lui avant de laisser retomber sa tête lourdement sur la table  
-Dure journée ? Lui demanda le mage de glace  
-Les hormones de Lucy vont me tuer. Je la trouvais déjà violente à la base mais là elle dépasse tout. Ce matin encore, elle à fait apparaître Scorpio qui m'a enseveli sous une montagne de sable alors que je déjeunais tranquillement. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne rentre plus dans son pull préféré et que c'est ma faute parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle grossis  
-J'ai connu ça aussi compati Grey en observant Juvia dont le ventre était prés à exploser, qui discutait avec Gajeel et Levy. Remarque moi j'ai eu de la chance que Juvia n'ai plus de pouvoir le temps de sa grossesse dit-il moqueur. Mais attend la passe ou sont taux d'hormones sera au maximum. Juvia me demandait tellement de sexe que je n'avais même plus de force pour les missions  
-Je suis certain que cette passe ne me dérangera pas tant que ça sourit Natsu  
-Natsu, Grey regardez on a trouvez une mission parfaite leur sourit Wendy en les rejoignant avec Erza  
-Oh ouais c'est exactement ça qu'il me faut sourit Natsu  
-Pourquoi pas, plus je mets de l'argent de coter avant la naissance du bébé mieux c'est avoua Grey. Mirajane dit-il en observant la barmaid. Je peux te confier Juvia ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas Grey je m'en occupe lui sourit-elle  
-Levy dit Natsu en observant la petite mage  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur Lucy promis la mage des lettres  
-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille dit Lucy en faisant la moue  
-Ne t'en fais pas Lucy . Il s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout lui sourit sa meilleure amie

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Juvia arriva à la guilde accompagné de Mirajane qui était passé la chercher. L'aînée Strauss m'était un point d'honneur à s'occuper de la future maman surtout à un stade aussi avancé de la grossesse.  
Les 2 femmes ont donc passé la journée à la guilde avec Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Reader, Nab, Bisca , Alzack, Asuka, Kinana, Vijeeter ,Gajeel, Lily, Droy, Jett, Levy et Lucy. Pendant que Roméo était parti en mission avec Cana, Mest, Warren, Elfman et Lisanna, l'unité Raijine était elle aussi partis de son côté de même que l'équipe de Natsu sans Lucy .  
Vers la fin de la journée, Mirajane se tourna vers Juvia en l'entendant gémir  
-Juvia est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-Juvia à mal au ventre dit-elle en grimaçant  
-Mirajane regarde dit Kinana en montrant une flaque sous la chaise de la mage d'eau  
-Ce … ce n'est pas Juvia dit la mage d'eau gêné  
-Si Juvia mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On dirait que tu viens de perdre les eaux constata Levy  
-Non, c'est 2 semaines trop tôt, le bébé ne peut pas déjà arriver. Il …. ahhhh ! Hurla-t-elle en se tordant de douleur  
-Ça suffit maintenant, tu dois aller à l'hôpital dit Gajeel en l'attrapant dans ses bras  
-Prévenez….. Prévenez Grey-sama demanda Juvia en gémissant tandis qu'elle quittait la guilde avec Mirajane, Levy, Lily et Gajeel  
-Je vais chercher la lacrima de communication dit Kinana en partant en courant à l'étage  
Mais la barmaid revint quelques minutes plus tard le visage déçu  
-Ils ne répondent pas  
-Bon sang et Warren qui n'est pas là pesta Lucy. Happy dit-elle en se tournant vers le chat bleu qui est resté avec elle pendant l'absence de Natsu  
-Oui ?  
-Il faut que tu me conduises jusqu'à Grey et les autres tout de suite  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée dans ton état Lucy  
-On a pas le temps Happy, si on ne se dépêche pas, Juvia va mettre son bébé au monde sans le père  
-D'accord dit-il en déployant ses ailes pour attraper la blonde afin de sortir en vitesse de la guilde  
-Lucy attend essaya de la retenir Bisca. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de t'approcher de ce genre de bandits  
Mais c'était trop tard, les 2 étaient déjà loin dans le ciel

* * *

Après un bon moment de vol, Lucy repéra enfin des flammes au loin  
-C'est Natsu hurla-t-elle. Ils sont là  
Le chat bleu s'est alors dépêché de se poser non loin du lieu du combat avant de se laisser retomber au sol épuisé  
-Grey ! Hurla Lucy en le voyant combattre non loin d'elle  
Alors que les lances de glace touchèrent son adversaire, Grey se retourna vers l'origine de la voix  
-Lucy qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-C'est Juvia. Elle ….  
-Lucy ! !  
Le cri de Natsu la déconcentra et en tournant la tête vers lui, elle vit avec horreur le sors d'un des bandits qu'ils pourchassent se diriger vers elle  
Toute son équipe s'est alors figé d'horreur se sachant trop loin pour aider la blonde face à cette attaque meurtrière. Mais au moment ou l'attaque allait la percuter, Lucy sentis des bras l'attraper pour l'emmener plus loin  
-Loki dit-elle perdu en fixant le roux  
-T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? C'est de la folie de venir combattre dans ton état. Pense à ton bébé bon sang  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé dit-elle sincèrement  
-Je serais toujours là pour ma princesse sourit-il charmeur alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne changera jamais  
-Toi tu vas payer pour ça ! Hurla la voix de Natsu alors qu'il s'enflamma littéralement en plongeant sur leur ennemi  
-Lucy hurlèrent les autres de l'équipe en accourant vers elle  
-Est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Erza  
-Oui ça va, je n'ai rien  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Wendy  
-Juvia va accoucher dit-elle en se tournant vers Grey  
-Quoi ? Dit-il comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de massue  
-Tu dois y aller maintenant dit Erza en le poussant pour le faire réagir  
-Il y à un problème dit faiblement Happy. Je n'ai quasiment plus de magie. Je ne saurais pas faire la route jusqu'à Magnolia. Lucy est déjà lourde de base mais avec son bébé elle m'a épuisé  
-Et ben je te remercie dit la blonde une veine sur la tempe  
-Carla tu pourrais…. dit Wendy en se retournant vers son chat blanc  
-Je m'en occupe dit-elle en déployant ses ailes avant d'attraper Grey et de partir en volant vers Magnolia

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Grey accourus vers Gajeel, Levy et Lily  
-Ou elle est ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment  
-En salle d'accouchement, Mirajane est avec elle. C'est la porte à droite au fond du couloir  
-Entendu dit-il en partant dans la direction indiqué. Et en arrivant prés de la pièce, il entendit :  
-Voilà madame, le bébé est prés à sortir. Il va falloir commencer à pousser  
-Non, Juvia ne peut pas avoir son bébé sans Grey-sama  
-Juvia, tu n'as pas le choix lui répondit Mirajane. Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver  
-Je suis là dit-il en ouvrant en fracas la porte  
-Grey-sama dit Juvia en tendant une main vers lui qu'il s'empressa d'attraper  
-Ça va bien se passer dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Tu peux le faire  
-Oui maintenant que Grey-sama est avec elle, Juvia va y arriver  
-Bon je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de rester ici sourit Mirajane en quittant la salle  
S'en suivis alors une éternité pour Grey tandis que Juvia était occupé à lui broyer la main, mais il s'en fichait, elle semblais souffrir 100 fois plus que lui. Il savait qu'elle était forte, mais là, elle dépassait tout. Cette femme était vraiment surprenante.  
Enfin, des pleurs se firent entendre dans la pièce et Juvia laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur le coussin. Les médecins se sont alors occupés du bébé tandis que Grey essayait de l'apercevoir. Et finalement, la sage-femme s'approcha d'eux avec leur bébé enveloppé dans un drap  
-C'est un petit garçon sourit-elle en le posant dans les bras de Juvia qui s'émerveilla en l'observant  
-Il ressemble tellement à Grey-sama  
Effectivement, Grey ne savait plus décoller son regard de ce mini portait craché de lui à l'exception de ses yeux qui étaient bleu océan comme ceux de Juvia  
-Tu as été parfaite. Merci Juvia dit-il finalement alors qu'elle lui sourit attendrit  
Un peu plus tard, Juvia c'était endormis sous la fatigue de ses dernières heures et Grey sortis de la chambre avec son bébé dans les bras. Dans le couloir, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un bordel pas possible que les infirmières essayaient de calmer.  
En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, Grey remarqua que toute la guilde avait fait le déplacement pour voir ce nouveau membre. Même Ghildartz avait abandonné sa mission pour rentrer  
-Grey sourit Wendy étant la première à l'apercevoir  
-Alors ? Demanda Lisanna impatiente  
-C'est un garçon sourit-il. Je voudrais vous présenter Strom Fulllbuster

-C'est un amour souri Levy  
-Félicitation Grey dit sincèrement Erza en voulant lui donner une tape dans le dos mais elle se ravisa bien vite en se souvenant qu'il portait le nouveau-né  
-Il est tout petit constata Asuka impressionné  
-Et oui lui sourit son père. Toi aussi tu n'étais pas plus grande que ça à ta naissance  
-Mais je ne comprends pas, avant il était dans le ventre de Juvia mais comment il était arrivé là ? Demanda la petite fille innocente  
-Heu dit Bisca gêné en fixant son mari sous le rire des autres  
-Hé le vieux tu pleur ? Constata Laxus en fixant son grand-père  
-Pas du tout, je n'aime juste pas les odeurs d'hôpitaux  
-C'est ça soupira le blond  
-Bon sang, il était obligé de te ressembler autant ? Dit Léon en l'observant  
-Bah au moins il à les yeux de Juvia pour le sauver ce gamin se moqua Loki venant spécialement du monde des esprits pour voir le bébé de son ami  
-Léon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Grey  
-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles pour Lamia Scale. Cherry et Sherria ne tienne plus en place puis surtout je voulais voir comment allait Juvia  
-Elle va bien, elle se repose juste pour le moment  
-Désolé on est en retard, qu'est ce qu'on à manqué ? Elle a déjà eu son bébé  
-Meredy pas si fort on va se faire repérer la sermonna une voix dans son dos  
-Désolé dit-elle gêné avant de sourire en voyant le bébé que portait Grey. Le voilà donc mon filleul. Il est magnifique, regarde Jellal dit-elle à son collègue  
-C'est vrai admis le mage céleste en souriant  
-Léon tu es là aussi ? Sourit Meredy en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami avant de se crisper en se rappelant que Jellal se trouvait à coté d'elle  
-Heu Jellal, je peux tout t'expliquer, je …. et puis à quoi bon te mentir encore. Je sors avec Léon  
-Tu … dit-il pris au dépourvu  
-S'il te plaît, avant que tu ne dises quelques choses. Je sais que tu as promis à Ultia de prendre soin de moi et tu sais que je te considère comme mon grand frère. Mais fait moi confiance pour une fois, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui  
Entendant ça, Léon rougis légèrement  
-Jellal dit Erza en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Arrête de jouer les papas poule avec elle.  
Meredy sourit alors en voyant qu'elle avait Erza de son coté. Elle était sur qu'avec elle Jellal accepterait  
-Je … très bien dit-il finalement  
Ainsi, la journée se termina tranquillement et tout le monde décida de laisser les jeunes parents se reposer un peu avec leur bébé

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lisanna sursauta en entendant toquer à sa fenêtre. Alors doucement, elle se releva de son lit pour sourire en apercevant l'une des poupées de Bixrow de l'autre coté de la vitre. Discrètement, la cadette Strauss l'ouvrit et le mage aux cheveux bleu foncé bondis sur la fenêtre pour entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme  
-Salut lui sourit-elle  
-Salut dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Bon sang Lisanna faut que tu arrêtes de porter ce genre de chose beaucoup trop attirante quand je viens te voir, c'est de la torture sourit-il en observant son mini short et son T shirt laissant apparaître son ventre  
-Mais … je dit-elle rouge  
-Je rigole sourit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau mais t'es craquante quand tu rougis  
-T'es un idiot Bixrow dit-elle en lui frappant le bras le faisant encore plus rigoler

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mirajane avait préparé à manger pour son frère et sa sœur. Elfman entra donc dans la cuisine pour prendre place à table et commencer à manger  
-Lisanna n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il à sa grande sœur  
-Elle doit encore dormir. Tu pourrais aller la réveiller s'il te plaît, on part pour la guilde dans une demi heure  
-D'accord dit la montagne de muscle en se levant pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur cadette  
Mais celui-ci se figea à l'entrée en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs dormir tranquillement sur le torse d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien  
-Mirajane hurla-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Lisanna... dormir...garçon ….  
-Elfman tu veux bien faire une phrase correct ? Rigola-t-elle  
-Bixrow, il dort dans le lit de Lisanna  
-Quoi ? Demanda l'aînée Strauss en partant en courant dans le couloir  
Arrivé dans la chambre en question, un sourire fendit le visage de l'ex mannequin en observant sa sœur dormir avec un sourire paisible auprès de l'homme dont elle est amoureuse  
-Ils sont très mignons sourit-elle à son frère  
-Non mais tu veux rire là ? Demanda Elfman un peu trop fort. C'est notre petite sœur, elle est trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami  
-Elfman elle à 23 ans lui fit-elle remarquer  
Évidemment, le petit couple en question fut réveillé par la conversation et les 2 ont alors ouvert grand les yeux en observant Elfman et Mirajane  
-Heu Elfman, Mira-nee, je peux tout vous expliquer  
-Ne t'en fait pas lui sourit Mirajane. Bonjour Bixrow  
-Heu salut répondit celui-ci mal à l'aise en voyant le regard que Elfman lui lançais. Bien… je ferais mieux de rentrer. On se voit à la guilde dit-il en s'empressant de quitter la maison

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la guilde était aussi bruyante que d'habitude et Natsu s'assit à coté de Grey dormant à moitié sur une table des cernes sous les yeux  
-Et ben t'as une sale mine lui dit le mage de feu  
-J'en peux plus, vivement que Storm fasse ses nuits. Entre ça et les missions je n'ai plus le temps de dormir. Dit-il en observant son fils dans les bras de Juvia qui semblait aussi épuisé que lui  
-Bah c'est le début Grey. Une fois que vous aurez pris la main ça iras mieux essaya de le rassurer Lucy  
-Ouais ben vous verrez dans quelques mois dit-il septique  
Pendant ce temps au bar, Bixrow soupira en écoutant que d'une oreille le mage aux cheveux blancs  
-Donc on est d'accord, je t'autorise à sortir avec elle à condition que tu te comportes comme un homme . Que tu la rendes heureuse comme un homme, que …  
-Oh boucle là soupira Evegreen. Tu ne veux pas les laisser tranquille un peu  
-Je protège ma sœur comme un vrai homme lui répondit Elfman  
-Non un vrai homme comme tu dis la laisserai vivre soupira la jeune femme aux lunettes. Alors laisse Bixrow tranquille maintenant  
Vexé que la châtain prenne la défense de son meilleur ami, Elfman croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en affichant une moue boudeuse  
-Ils sont incorrigibles sourit Mirajane amusé  
-Au fait, Kinana n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Constata Freed  
-Non, elle a demandé une journée de congé sourit la mage aux longs cheveux blancs

* * *

Le lendemain, un mage à la peau bronzé entra dans le lieu où ils ont élu domicile pour quelque temps. Directement, il se rendit dans la pièce principal pour retrouver 2 filles et 4 garçons  
-Ah te voilà enfin Cobra constata Angel  
-Ça fait 2 jours qu'on ne t'as pas vu ou t'étais ? Lui demanda Racer  
-Je vous demande où vous passez vos temps libres moi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive  
-Tant que tu ne te fais pas remarquer moi je m'en fiche  
-T'en fait pas Midnight moi aussi je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner en prison  
-Bon quoi qu'il en soit on a une mission donc on ferait bien d'y aller dit Jellal en se levant  
-Ça veut dire qu'on doit prendre nos affaires ? Demanda Meredy  
-Oui on change de ville confirma le mage aux cheveux bleu

* * *

Au même moment à Magnolia, Grey entra dans son appartement pour trouver Juvia désemparer avec Storm en pleur dans ses bras  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-Il ne veut pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Pourtant Juvia lui à donnée à mangé, elle lui a changé sa couche mais rien n'y fait dit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs  
-Laisse moi faire dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le bercer et doucement, le bébé se calma  
-Comment Grey-sama à fait ça ?  
-Grâce à ça sourit Grey en montrant la croix accrochée à son cou. J'ai remarqué que ça le calmait  
-Merci, sans Grey-sama, Juvia ne s'en sortirait pas  
-Bah on est une équipe, on se débrouille ensemble lui répondit Grey. Moi par exemple, je ne saurais pas m'en sortir la nuit si tu n'étais pas là. Tu es la seule à toujours comprendre ce dont il a besoin dans ces moments-là.  
-Oui on forme toujours une bonne équipe dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey. Notre bébé est parfait n'est pas dit-elle en l'observant jouer avec le collier de Grey  
-Oui confirma Grey, mais il sera encore plus parfait quand il nous laissera dormir des nuits entières dit-il en faisant échapper un petit rire à Juvia


	11. Chapter 11

4 mois plus tard, toute la guilde avait été invitée à Sabertooth pour célébrer le mariage du maître de la guilde Sting et de la constellationiste Yukino.  
Alors que la cérémonie venait de finir, tout le monde se retrouva pour la fête et Fairy Tail revu avec joie ses amis des grands jeux magiques  
-Alors souris Erza à Kagura. Ça fait combien de temps Rogue et toi ?  
-Arrête dit la brune en rougissant. C'est gênant de parler de ces choses-là avec toi dit-elle en lançant un léger regard au dragon de l'ombre  
-Allez, je croyais que j'étais comme ta grande sœur sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge  
De son coté, Lucy suffoquait due à la chaleur d'été et à l'avancée de sa grossesse. N'en pouvant plus, la blonde sortit l'une de ses clés  
-Vous m'avez fait demander Princesse ? Demanda l'esprit de la vierge  
-Oui Virgo, tu pourrais s'il te plaît trouver un moyen de me faire de l'ombre  
-Pas de soucis princesse dit-elle en se mettant à creuser sous la future maman qui écarquilla les yeux en se sentant tomber dans son trou profond  
Mais au moment ou elle allait percuter le sol, un nuage de laine la rattrapa  
-Aries ? Constata Lucy en observant l'esprit du belier. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé  
-Désolé dit-elle gêné. Je pensais que je devais intervenir pour sauver votre bébé  
-Non, non c'est très bien merci lui dit sincèrement la future maman. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait plus frais dans ce trou. Merci virgo  
-A votre service princesse dit-elle en disparaissant avec son homologue  
Mais soudain, Lucy grimaça en sentant une crampe dans son estomac suivis bien vite d'une autre  
-Non, non, non pas maintenant . Natsu ...Natsu ! hurla-t-elle  
-Ouais ? Demanda le dragon de feu en faisant passer sa tête au-dessus du trou. À quoi tu joues là-dedans Lucy ?  
-C'est pas le moment Natsu dit-elle en sortant l'une de ses clés qui fit apparaître un énorme taureaux  
-Oh ma Lucy chérie au corps de rêve. Enfin avec quelques kilos de plus constata l'esprit du taureaux  
-Normal j'attends un bébé idiot dit-elle en gémissant face à une nouvelle contraction. Vite Taurus fait moi sortir de ce trou  
-Entendu dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de bondir hors du trou  
-Lucy qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Natsu quand elle fut à coté d'elle  
-On doit aller à l'hôpital maintenant  
-Tu veux dire que …  
-Oui le bébé arrive confirma-t-elle alors dépêche toi  
-Bien sûr, dit-il en attrapant sa femme dans ses bras . Hé Sting hurla-t-il en direction du dragon de lumière. Où est l'hôpital le plus proche  
-Venez je vais vous conduire dit Rogue. Sting toi tu dois rester c'est ton mariage dit-il à son meilleur ami qui s'était déjà levé  
-Je viens avec vous dit Levy voulant être là pour soutenir sa meilleure amie

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy sourit alors qu'on lui posa sa petite fille dans les bras  
-Bienvenue au monde Nashi Leyla Dragneel dit-elle à la petite fille lui ressemblant énormément à l'exception de ses cheveux qui étaient roses comme ceux de son père  
-Elle est parfaite sourit Natsu émerveillée en fixant sa petite princesse  
De son coté, Levy observa le couple attendri. Bon sang ce qu'elle aimerai un bébé elle aussi mais Gajeel ne sera pas facile à convaincre et elle le savait  
Quelques instants plus tard, un coup se fit entendre à la porte et la mage des mots alla ouvrir  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Lucy en voyant la guilde entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital avec Sting, Yukino et Minerva  
-Le mariage vient de finir alors on est venu dit Grey en haussant les épaules  
-Alors ? Demanda Wendy impatiente  
-C'est une fille dit fièrement Natsu à celle qu'il considère comme une petite sœur  
-Alors je suis vraiment tonton dit Happy émerveillé en se posant sur le lit d'hôpital  
-Félicitation vous 2 dit sincèrement Erza en observant le bébé  
-Pour une fois qu'une de mes descendantes n'est pas blonde ça change retentis une voix à l'entrée de la chambre  
-Anna dit Lucy surprise en voyant son ancêtre lui sourire  
-Hé oui, j'ai quitté mon cours plus tôt. Je n'allais pas rater la naissance de ma nouvelle descendante sourit-elle en fixant le bébé. Elle à bien tout les traits d'une Heartfilia. Mais elle à ton sourire Natsu dit-elle attendris en fixant son ancien élève  
-Hé ouais souris Natsu fier. Elle est parfaite  
-C'est vrai, elle est pas trop raté retentis une voix faisant sursauter Lucy  
-Aquarius ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la sirène (dont elle avait fini par retrouver la clé quelques années plus tôt)  
-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, je m'en tape de ta mioche. Je viens seulement te prévenir que si cette gamine devient ma maîtresse un jour, elle devra être beaucoup moins énervante que toi  
-Bien sûr souris Lucy sachant que c'était la manière pour l'esprit du verseau de lui donner ses félicitations  
-Lucy est plus grosse maintenant retentis la voix d'un petit personnage bleu.  
-Oui c'est plus drôle, on ne pourras plus la copier avec son gros ventre répondit le jumeaux  
-Gémini ? S'étonna Lucy en fixant l'esprit du gémeaux  
-Dame Lucy, je dois vous dire que votre fille est ravissante. Je suis sûr que votre mère serait fière  
-Caprico ? Dit-elle en voyant ses autres esprits apparaître. Même toi horologium ?  
-Oui, le roi des esprits nous à laissé utiliser notre réserve de magie pour venir te voir. Et surtout rencontrer ta fille expliqua Loki  
-Merci les amis dit-elle émue en fixant ses esprits  
-Hé regardez Storm dit Juvia  
Tout le monde a alors tourné le regard vers le bébé dans les bras de la femme d'eau qui agitait ses petits poings vers Nashi  
-Et toi t'approche pas de ma fille stupide Fullbuster  
-Calme toi tête de flamme. C'est qu'un bébé  
-Peut-être, mais c'est ton gamin et si il devient aussi nudiste que toi, il va pervertir ma fille  
-Qui tu traites de pervers ? Demanda Grey sur la défensive  
-Calmez-vous tous les 2 soupira Erza en les séparant. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants ici et qui plus est vous en êtes les pères donc conduisez vous en adulte  
-Désolé Erza dirent les 2 devant l'air effrayant de la mage des armes  
Directement, Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire. Ils ne changeraient jamais pères ou pas

* * *

Environ 1 an plus tard, la guilde se préparait au mariage de Grey et Juvia. Pour ça, les 2 sœurs Strauss étaient partis faire les magasins pour se trouver une robe pour la cérémonie.  
Lisanna elle, avait vite fait son choix mais ça faisait une heure qu'elle attendait devant la cabine de Mirajane  
-Non toujours pas soupira la démone  
-Quoi encore ? Demanda Lisanna en passant sa tête à travers le rideau. C'est pourtant ta taille dit-elle en observant la robe bien trop serrée sur le corps de la jeune femme  
-Je sais. Mais même mes vêtements normaux sont trop petits soupira-t-elle en retirant sa robe. Regarde mon soutien-gorge dit-elle en montrant à sa sœur que celui-ci était devenu trop étroit pour maintenir toute sa pulpeuse poitrine  
-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir pris un peu de poids ces temps-ci remarqua sa cadette  
-Mais je ne comprends pas dit-elle perdu. Je mange peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude mais pas au point de prendre autant  
-C'est vrai que tu as plus d'appétit depuis quelque temps. C'est peut-être un effet secondaire de Satan Soul  
-Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser ma magie depuis un moment étant donné que je n'ai pas fait de mission  
-Tu as raison réfléchi Lisanna. Je me rappelle que Lucy avait eu la même chose que toi au début de sa grossesse. Mais c'est impossible, tu n'as pas de petit ami  
À cette phrase, Mirajane rougis légèrement  
-Quoi ? Demanda Lisanna perdu  
-Enfaîte j'ai pas vraiment de petit ami. Mais …. je vois quelqu'un dit-elle faiblement  
-Quoi ? Hurla Lisanna avant de voir tout le magasin se retourner vers elle  
-Mais je ne peux pas être enceinte … n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant un regard anxieux vers sa sœur  
-Ça tu ne pourras pas en être sur tant que tu n'as pas vérifié. On devrait aller voir Polyussica  
Son aînée approuva alors d'un signe de tête avant de se changer pour suivre Lisanna jusqu'à la maison de l'ermite  
-Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir dit la vieille dame sous le regard blasé de Lisanna repensant à l'accueil froid qu'elles avaient eu droit un peu plus tôt. Vous avez raison toutes les 2. Tu es bien enceinte dit-elle en regardant Mirajane  
Mirajane la regarda alors avec des yeux écarquiller et Lisanna posa sa main sur la sienne  
-T'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer essaya de la rassurer sa cadette. Je suis là moi et puis il y à Elfman aussi. Je suis très heureuse de devenir tata et d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille  
la démone lui adressa alors un sourire timide mais en même temps rassuré. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur sa famille. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur actuellement était la réaction d'un certain mage de foudre

Une fois sortis de la petite maison dans les bois, les 2 sœurs ont entrepris de rentrer chez elles  
-Tu n'en parleras à personne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mirajane anxieuse  
-Bien sûr que non lui sourit sa petite sœur. Mais pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu voyais quelqu'un ?  
-C'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. C'est vraiment trop difficile de le cerner  
-C'est quelqu'un de notre guilde ? Tenta la plus jeune  
-Oui confirma Mirajane  
-Vraiment dit-elle choqué. Attends ? Ce n'est déjà pas Natsu, ni Grey, ni Gajeel, ni Alzack, le maître, Ghildartz, Macao et Wakaba sont trop vieux, ne me dit quand même pas que c'est Freed ? Demanda-t-elle choqué  
-Freed ? Rigola Mirajane. Je ne pense pas que je sois son genre  
-Comment ça ? Tu es le genre de n'importe quel homme  
-Non sourit-elle. Il me manque un truc … entre les jambes  
-Ne me dis pas que Freed est gay dit-elle choqué  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué dit-elle amusé  
-Non, bah ça, quand je dirait ça à Bixrow. Je suis sur que même lui n'avait rien vu. Bon du coup ça nous le retire de la liste. Droy ? Jett ?  
-Non, même si Levy est marié avec Gajeel maintenant, ils sont encore fou d'elle tu sais  
-Warren ? Max ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Mest ou Nab, ou Reader  
-Non aucun d'eux affirma Mirajane  
-Alors là je suis perdu soupira Lisanna. Il ne reste plus personne en dehors de … Laxus dit-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche face au rougissement de sa sœur. C'est pas vrai dit-elle encore plus choqué. Comment… Tu…. Lui …. Mais il est si …. et tu es si ….  
-Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais Lisanna, malgré ses airs de gros dur, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs par le passé, mais il changé. Depuis, il a protéger notre guilde presque au pérille de sa vie je te rappelle. Et bon sang, je l'aime Lisanna. J'ai tellement peur qu'en apprenant pour le bébé, il fuit alors qu'il vient de se réconcilier avec son grand-père  
-Ne t'en fais pas Mira dit-elle en serrant sa sœur contre elle. Tu as raison, Laxus à changé. Maintenant, il ferrait tout pour sa famille. Notre famille lui sourit-elle en essuyant une de ses larmes

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la guilde de fairy Tail ainsi que leurs amis de lamia Scale, Saberthooth, blue pegasus, crime sorcière, quatro cerberos et mermaid heel était rassemblé au milieu de la guilde et tout le monde se retourna en entendant la musique pour voir Lisanna ouvrir la marche, suivis de Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Wendy,Levy, Meredy et enfin Juvia habillé de sa robe blanche avançant au bras de Gajeel  
Au bout de l'allée, Grey attendait sa future femme debout entre le maître et Léon son témoin. D'ailleurs le garçon aux cheveux gris rougis en apercevant sa petite amie lui adresser un énorme sourire en passant à côté de lui. Après tout, même si elle était une ancienne criminelle recherchée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui aussi épouser la femme qu'il aime.  
Devant Meredy, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs faisait bien gaffe de ne pas croiser le regard d'un certain blond en priant pour que personne ne remarque sa soudaine prise de poids  
Enfin, Juvia arriva au niveau de Grey et elle lui adressa un sourire adorable  
-Je te préviens Fullbuster, que vous ayez un gosse ou pas, je m'en tape. Tu lui fais du mal, je te brise en 2  
-Je sais soupira Grey en évitant de répondre pour ne pas créer une bagarre à son propre mariage  
Gajeel fini alors par lui confier Juvia avant de partir s'asseoir à coté de Warren sous le sourire de Levy. La jeune femme savait que même s'il ne le révélerait jamais à voix haute, Gajeel considérait Juvia comme sa sœur. Elle savait aussi qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne tout comme la femme de l'eau le connaissait par cœur. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle savait que Juvia n'avait d'yeux que pour Grey et elle avait confiance en Gajeel. Après tout, l'eau et le fer ne font pas bon ménage. Mais ces 2 là avaient vécus tant de trucs difficile ensemble que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre pleinement le lien qui les unit. C'est d'ailleurs pour toutes ces raisons que Gajeel avait accepté lorsqu'elle lui à demandé de la conduire à l'hôtel malgré son image d'homme sans cœur  
La cérémonie se passa ensuite tranquillement et à la fin, Meredy sourit en allant chercher Storm dans les bras de Kinana et elle s'approcha des futures mariés avec le poupon tenant les alliances de ses parents. Après ça, le oui tant attendu eu enfin lieu et la fête pu commencer pour tout le monde. Une fête d'ailleurs digne de Fairy Tail  
En plein milieu de la fête, alors que tout le monde s'amusait bien, Natsu voulue lancer des flamme pour faire une sorte de feu d'artifice dans la salle  
-Natsu soupira Lucy en lui reprenant sa fille des bras. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée  
-Mais si regarde dit-il en commençant à enflammer ses poings mais ceux-ci finir vite par s'éteindre quand il ressue un jet d'eau sur lui  
-Quoi ? Juvia n'a rien fait dit-elle perdu en voyant tout le monde l'observer  
-Non, je confirme c'est pas Juvia retentis la voix de Meredy qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce avec Léon en train de jouer avec Storm  
Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers le bambin qui rigolait en faisant parfois jaillir des jets d'eau par ses petits poings  
-C'est un mage d'eau dit Grey visiblement déçu que son fils n'ai pas hérité de ses pouvoirs de glace  
-Il peut déjà utiliser la magie ? Dit Mirajane choqué mais il à a peine un an  
-J'ai toujours pensé que ce gamin avait une grande réserve de magie. Mais je n'imaginais à ce point-là dit Makarov  
-Bon sang ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, tu ne peux pas te faire battre par le fils de Grey hurla Natsu. Fait quelques chose sort une petite flamme n'importe quoi, je sais que tu peux le faire Nashi dit-il en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras  
-Ça va pas de la secouer comme ça espèce de crétin ? Hurla Lucy en lui enfonçant son poing sur le crâne. Elle développera ses pouvoirs quand le moment sera venu. Et peut être que ce sera une constellasioniste. On en sait encore rien  
-D'accord. Désolé Luce dit-il à moitié assommé par terre

* * *

À la fin de la fête Kinana servait joyeusement les invités avec Mirajane, mais en voyant qu'elles manquaient de boissons, elle se mit debout sur une caisse de bouteille de vin afin attraper une bouteille d'alcool en haut d'une armoire mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse  
L'entendant tomber, tout le monde paniqua et accouru pour trouver la jeune femme coucher à terre un peu sonné. Mais ce qui perturba le plus tout le monde, fut son ventre rebondit que personne n'avait pu voir avant car depuis un petit moment elle ne portait que des robe larges  
-Kinana ça va ? Demanda Erza en l'aidant à s'asseoir  
-Oui dit-elle faiblement avant de redresser son regard vers les autres pour voir tout le monde observer son ventre  
Directement, elle rougit en rabaissant son chemisier  
-Kinana. Tu es enceinte ? Demanda Lucy en s'accroupissant devant elle  
-Oui dit-elle en regardant le sol  
Directement un cri de surprise s'échappa de la foule rassemblé autour de la seule membre de Fairy Tail qui est entré dans la guilde sans aucun pouvoir ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine grâce à Makarov  
-Mais de qui ? Lui demanda Erza encore sous le choc. Et pour cause, pour elle comme pour tout le monde, Kinana incarnait l'innocence à l'état pur. C'était une jeune femme douce, gentille et timide et personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'approcher d'un garçon à pars des clients qu'elle servait à la guilde

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je suis désolé  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Juvia perdu  
-Je …. Je ne peux pas c'est tout dit-elle timidement  
-D'accord dit Lucy mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
-Parce que j'avais peur avoua-t-elle. Et puis je savais que les questions sur le père allaient tout de suite aller avec la révélation  
-Elle à raison approuva Erza. Laissez-la tranquille. Retournez plutôt faire la fête dit-elle bien qu'elle ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle aura le fin mot de cette histoire de père ou elle ne s'appelle pas Erza Scarlet  
-Wendy tu pourrais juste vérifier que le bébé n'a rien avec sa chute ? Demanda finalement la mage des armes  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le ventre de l'ancien serpent  
Et alors que tout le monde retournait faire la fête, Lisanna chercha Mirajane du regard. Mais celle-ci était introuvable et elle se doutait que le faite qu'on parle à nouveau de bébé devant elle avait du la perturber alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y penser aujourd'hui

* * *

De son coté, Mirajane s'effondra dans son lit faisant ressortir tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé ces 2 derniers jours  
Mais quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle dans le lit. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas pensant que c'était Lisanna mais bien vite un doute se fit dans son esprit en pensant que la personne assise semblait beaucoup plus lourde que sa sœur a constater par le renfoncement du lit  
-Tu comptes enfin me dire pourquoi t'es bizarre depuis hier ? Et que tu ne m'as même pas adressé un regard ? Retentis une voix dans ses oreilles faisant s'ouvrir en grands ses yeux bleus  
-Laxus dit-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je t'ai vu partir quand on a appris que Kinana était enceinte et puis j'ai sentis tes larmes par la suite alors je suis venu. Alors bon qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Je … je me suis pas vraiment préparé à t'en parler tout de suite avoua-t-elle  
-Dit moi ce que t'as à me dire c'est tout dit-il simplement  
-Laxus dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration… Je suis enceinte  
Directement après cette annonce, la démone posa son regard sur le sol ne voulant pas affronter le regard du petit-fils de Makarov  
Mais n'entendant pas de réaction de sa part, Mirajane releva, finalement le regard vers lui pour se retrouver confronter à son habituel visage neutre  
-Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en ne voyant pas la moindre marque de surprise sur le visage du jeune homme  
-Je le savais déjà  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Ton odeur. Je la trouvais changé depuis quelque temps alors j'en ai parlé avec Gajeel. En tant que chasseur de dragon, nous avons tous les 2 remarqué que ton odeur était semblable à celle de Juvia et Lucy pendant leur grossesse. C'est l'odeur des hormones que nous pouvons sentir. C'est ça qui change votre odeur. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça de changer chez toi, ta poitrine avait grandit, ton comportement avait changé. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, j'ai remarqué ça il y a un petit moment déjà  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Il fallait le temps que j'assimile moi aussi la nouvelle. Je t'avoue que j'avais pas vraiment prévu un gosse et encore moins maintenant. Quoi pourquoi tu pleurs encore ? Demanda-t-il agacé  
-Tu vas partir ?  
-Pourquoi je partirais ? Demanda-t-il en l'analysant de son regard vert. J'ai été un lâche assez souvent Mira, je ne veux plus redevenir ce Laxus là. Surtout pas pour toi qui es celle qui à le plus crû en moi  
-Je suis sûr que tu seras un bon père Laxus dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire attendrit par ses paroles  
-J'espère juste ne pas devenir comme le mien dit-il simplement  
-Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas non plus comme ton grand-père. Tu es toi Laxus Draer et c'est parce que tu es toi que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi dit-elle en l'embrassant  
En serrant la jeune femme contre lui, Laxus crut en eux, il cru en leur futur ensemble. Certes il avait fait des erreurs mais il comptait bien évoluer pour Mirajane. Pour son enfant, leur enfant. Et même si cette vision d'un petit être venant au monde très bientôt était effrayante, ils l'affronteront ensemble

-Mira-Nee !  
Laxus sursauta en entendant la voix de Elfman. Il avait tellement été pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la montagne de muscle entrer  
-Non Elfman arrête essaya de le retenir Lisanna  
-Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit partis comme ça dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa grande sœur d'un coup sec. Mira-n….  
Mais la fin du mot s'évanouit dans la gorge du garçon en voyant sa sœur se relever aussi mécaniquement que Laxus de son lit. Directement, Lisanna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer par-dessus l'épaule de son frère le couple dans la chambre. Il ne semblait pas avoir de cris, ni de larme, c'était plutôt bon signe et en voyant le sourire que lui adressait sa sœur, elle se doutait que tout était arrangé  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Elfman perdu . Pourquoi Laxus est dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le blond  
Pour toute réponse, Laxus haussa les épaules en s'avançant vers la sortie avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du mage de beast Soul  
-Il faut être un homme pour comprendre ce que je faisais dans la chambre de ta sœur dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin  
-Laxus dit Mirajane en rougissant tandis que ce dernier quittait la maison des Strauss  
Une fois seul avec ses sœurs, Elfman regarda son aînée encore plus perdue  
-J'ai quelques choses à t'annoncer Elfman dit alors celle-ci sérieusement en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle dans le lit  
-Pourquoi je devrais m'asseoir ?  
-Parce que tu en auras besoin, crois-moi répondit la démone  
Obéissant, le jeune homme la questionna toujours du regard  
-Écoute Elfman, la famille Strauss va s'agrandir  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-il encore plus perdu  
-J'attends un bébé dit-elle très sérieusement. Et c'est Laxus le père  
-Elfman hurla Lisanna en le voyant s'évanouir sur le lit  
-Je savais qu'il devrait s'asseoir commenta Mirajane  
Un peu plus loin dans les rues de Magnolia, le dragon de la foudre ne pus retenir un sourire n'ayant rien raté de l'échange grâce à son ouïe très développé


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques jours plus tard, Laxus soupira en observant la guilde devant lui  
-Bon on est d'accord, on en parle d'abord au vieux et après t'en parle aux autres dégénérés si tu veux  
-D'accord confirma Mirajane en passant les portes  
Directement, les 2 ont pris la direction du bureau du maître ne s'occupant pas des commentaires dans leurs dos  
-Oui ? Demanda Makarov en relevant le regard de son bureau pour observer les 2 personnes face à lui  
-Maître, nous avons à vous parler  
-Je vous écoute répondit le vieil homme intrigué par le faite que ces 2 là se trouvent dans son bureau en même temps  
-Maître, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, voilà, je … je suis enceinte  
-Vraiment ? Dit-il ravi de voir de nouveau sa famille s'agrandir  
-Enfaîte, vous aller devenir arrière grand-père dit-elle finalement  
-Que … demanda-t-il perdu  
-On va pas y aller par 4 chemins le vieux soupira Laxus, je suis le père de cet enfant  
-Le père de … dit-il en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Vous voulez dire que vous 2 vous …  
-On va devenir parents oui confirma Mirajane en lui souriant. On voulait que vous le sachiez en premier avant qu'on ne l'annonce à la guilde vous comprenez  
-Je…. Oui dit-il en essayant de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Bon ben vous feriez mieux d'aller leur dire maintenant  
-D'accord merci maître sourit Mirajane en quittant le bureau suivis du blond qui se stoppa au niveau de la porte  
-Tu sais que je peux t'entendre pleurer même si tu es de dos ? Lui fit remarquer Laxus avec un sourire amusé. T'es vraiment pathétique. T'as pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareil juste pour un bébé  
-Pas n'importe quel bébé commenta le vieil homme. Le tien Laxus et je sais que tu seras le meilleur père que cette famille ai eu depuis 3 générations. Quand on voit comment à fini mon fils  
-Malgré que mon père était un enfoiré, j'ai pas tout perdu commenta le blond. J'avais quand même mon grand-père dit-il avant de quitter le bureau laissant le maître pleurer encore plus

Arrivé dans la salle, Laxus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en voyant Mirajane monter sur la scène sous le regard de toute la guilde  
-Bonjour dit-elle en adressant un sourire à tout le monde alors que certain l'encourageaient. Enfaîte, je ne vais pas chanter. Mais je suis sûr que Gajeel s'en fera un plaisir après mon annoncer  
-Ouais hurla le dragon de fer en sortant sa guitare tandis que Levy se pinça l'arête du nez montrant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça  
-Ah non hurla Natsu. C'est hors de question qu'il vienne nous casser les oreilles avec sa daube  
-Tu viens vraiment de traiter ma musique de daube la salamandre hurla Gajeel en s'énervant  
-Ouais parce qu'elle est à chier  
-Ça tu vas me le payer dit Gajeel en enfonçant son poing de fer dans son visage  
-Ah je m'enflamme hurla Natsu en lui envoyant à son tour son poing de feu  
Mais directement après ça, les 2 se stoppèrent en se recevant un éclaire qui les calmas sur place  
-Merci sourit Mirajane en se tournant vers Laxus qui haussa simplement les épaules  
-Donc, j'ai quelques choses à vous annoncer continuas Mirajane. J'attends le bébé de Laxus  
Directement, tout le monde se figea en passant leur regarde de Laxus à Mirajane  
-Quoi ? Retentis le cri de surprise de tout les mages de Fairy Tail tandis que Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire gêné  
-Allons maître, pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils sourit Lisanna en lui frottant le dos. C'est une très bonne nouvelle que notre famille s'agrandisse  
-Je sais dit tout bas le vieil homme. C'est juste que je suis tellement fier de lui  
Entendant ça, Laxus écarquilla les yeux avant de se faire sauter dessus par 3 autres furies en pleur  
-Laxus ! Hurla Evegreen . C'est une si belle nouvelle  
-Oui confirma Bixrow. Félicitation  
-Tu seras le meilleur père qui soit dit Freed  
-Ça va, j'ai compris lâchez moi soupira-t-il tandis que ses coéquipiers le couvrait de larmes  
-Hé protestèrent Natsu et Grey à l'unisson et pourquoi tu dis rien à Laxus. Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit marier avec Mirajane non plus  
-Non confirma la mage aux cheveux rouge. Mais contrairement à Lucy ou Juvia, je sais que Mira est loin d'être innocente dit-elle en adressant un sourire à son ancienne ennemie devenu maintenant avec les années sa meilleure amie laissant les 2 garçons bouder sous le rire de Lucy et Juvia

* * *

2 mois plus tard, Mirajane était assise dans le canapé de son salon face à Laxus. Doucement, elle caressa son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour maintenant qu'elle en était à son 4 éme mois de grossesse  
-Est-ce que tu as enfin pris une décision ? Demanda Laxus  
-Écoute Laxus soupira-t-elle. Rien ne presse  
-Si tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi il faut le dire dit-il légèrement agacé  
-Mais non idiot. Je voudrait juste un peu de temps pour l'annoncer à Lisanna et Elfman et les préparer à l'idée  
-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir habiter avec ton frère et ta sœur toute ta vie Mira. Ils peuvent comprendre que tu as ta vie en dehors d'eux. Et puis tu ne pars pas habiter à l'autre bout du monde non plus  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ? Soupira-t-elle. Je veux juste un peu de temps Laxus  
-Bien dit-il en se levant. Faisons ça. Quand tu seras prête tu viendras me faire signe  
-Quoi … Mais  
-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient Mira soupira-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille pour le moment  
-Alors je devrais faire comme toi ça t'arrange sans penser à moi ? S'énerva Mirajane  
-À plus dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce entendant le premier sanglot de la femme aux cheveux blancs  
Juste après ça, Mirajane s'était effondré sur son canapé et Lisanna entra timidement dans la pièce pour venir la serrer contre elle  
-Je vous ai entendu crier, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-C'est un idiot sans cœur soupira-t-elle  
-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda sa cadette  
-Non, je veux aller faire un tour à la guilde dit-elle en se levant et en passant la porte d'entrée, elle se retrouva face à face avec Elfman  
-Mira-nee, quelques choses ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant ses yeux bouffis signe qu'elle avait pleurer. J'ai croisé Laxus en bas, il s'est passé quelques chose ?  
-Sois gentille Elfman, ne te mêle pas de ça dit-elle en partant tandis que le garçon se retourna surpris vers Lisanna  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Écoute Elfman dit-elle en s'asseyant. j'ai entendu leur dispute. Ça ne peux plus durer. On doit la laisser partir. Sa place n'est plus avec nous et tu le sais comme moi  
-Comment ça ? Mais on est sa famille  
-Oui bien sûr, mais elle va avoir un bébé Elfman, elle se créer sa nouvelle famille et nous aussi on devrait avancer  
-Qu'est-ce que Laxus lui à dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Il lui à fait comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas éternellement qu'elle prenne une décision et que ce serait mieux pour le bébé qu'ils vivent ensemble. Mais elle à peur de nous abandonner si elle fait ça. Elle à toujours veillez sur nous Elfman, ce serait égoïste de notre part de ne pas la laisser vivre sa vie  
-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a fait pleurer notre sœur dit-il en serrant les poings  
-Elfman où tu vas ? Demanda Lisanna en le voyant quitter l'appartement. Elfman !  
Mais c'était trop tard, son frère avait déjà disparu dans la nuit  
Arrivé dans la rue, le mage de la bête, avança en direction de l'appartement du mage de foudre avant de tomber nez à nez avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien  
-Elfman, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la châtain  
-C'est pas le moment Ever soupira-t-il  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien fiche moi la paix simplement dit-il en la contournant pour continuer sa route  
-Je voulais juste t'aider crétin lui hurla-t-elle vexé avant de partir elle aussi

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mirajane arriva à la guilde ou pour se changer les idées, elle décida de mettre de l'ordre dans le bar.  
Entendant le bruit de bouteille depuis son bureau, Makarov se leva intrigué pour voir la jeune serveuse avec les yeux rouge, signe qu'elle avait pleuré  
-Mirajane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareil ?  
\- Désolé maître, j'ai eu envie de faire un peu de rangement. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Enfaîte, je ne pensais pas que vous travaillerez aussi tard  
-Pas le choix quand on voit le nombre de plaintes qu'on reçoit parce qu'un de nos mages à détruit quelques chose pendant sa mission. Mais je pense que nous devrions en parler  
-De quoi ?  
-De ce qui te met dans cet état. Allons dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ce n'est pas un vieux débris comme moi qui parlerait de ça  
D'un air résigné, la jeune femme s'installa à une table face au vieil homme  
-C'est Laxus n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il directement. Qu'est ce que cet imbécile à encore fait ? Il faut vraiment que je sois toujours là pour lui remonter les bretelles  
-C'est pas totalement sa faute soupira-t-elle. Je pense au contraire que c'est plus la mienne maintenant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'occuper de notre future famille. Il est juste parfois un peu trop abrupte  
-Raconte-moi tout dit-il d'un ton sérieux  
Ainsi, Makarov écouta tout ce que la démone avait à lui dire sans l'interrompre  
-Tu sais dit-il à la fin de son histoire. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Laxus, il n'a jamais eu de frères et sœur, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ai eu la famille rêver  
-Ne dites pas ça maître. Vous étiez là vous  
-Tu parles, dés qu'il a voulu se rebeller contre la guilde, je l'ai chassé et banni au lieu de lui parler pour comprendre ce qui l'avait mené à ça et comprendre ses sentiments  
-Mais aujourd'hui il est redevenu un membre de la guilde et c'est tout ce qui compte lui sourit-elle rassurante  
-C'est vrai dit-il. Mais tu sais Laxus ne veux pas t'obliger à t'éloigner de ton frère et ta sœur. Il cherche seulement à faire ce qu'il pense le mieux pour votre avenir. Et c'est dans un sens, sa manière à lui de te dire qu'il a besoin de toi pour ça. Sa manière de te faire comprendre qu'il t'aime  
Entendant ça, Mirajane rougis directement. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça en tout cas de son côté. Bien sûr, dans leur intimité il lui arrive d'avoir des gestes tendre mais il n'avait jamais évoqué le faite qu'il puisse l'aimer bien que elle lui avait dit une fois  
-Mira-nee hurla la voix de Lisanna alors que celle-ci venait d'entrer en trombe dans la guilde  
-Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-C'est Elfman, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond  
-J'ai entendu ta dispute avec Laxus dit-elle gêné et je lui ai expliqué pour lui faire comprendre qu'on devrait te laisser partir mais il s'est énervé et est parti, je suis sûr qu'il se dirige vers chez Laxus  
-C'est pas vrai dit Mirajane en se dirigeant vers la porte. On doit y aller  
Et sans plus attendre, Makarov et Lisanna ont suivis la future mère

* * *

À son appartement, Laxus Draer venait de s'installer dans son canapé quand sa sonnette retentis. Et il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il reçut un coup-de-poing d'une force colossale en pleine figure  
-Je ne serais pas un homme, si je laissais passer ça retentis une voix dans ses oreilles  
-Elfman hurla une voix alors qu'Evergreen venait d'arriver en courant pour retenir le gros bras musclé du garçon. Ça ne va pas qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-Si je te confie ma grande sœur tu ne devras plus jamais la faire pleurer tu m'entends ? Plus jamais Laxus  
-Ouais ça va soupira Laxus en reprenant ses esprits tandis qu'Evergreen regardait Elfman choqué. Comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle parcelle du garçon. Son coté protecteur  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Retentis une nouvelle voix tandis que 3 personnes se postaient à coté d'eux  
-Evegreen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Lisanna alors que celle-ci lâcha brusquement le bras d'Elfman  
-J'ai trouvé Elfman bizarre quand je l'ai croisé alors je l'ai suivie.  
-Bon sang Laxus ça va ? Demanda Mirajane en voyant son nez saigner  
-Ouais ça va dit-il simplement  
-Elfman dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère. Cette histoire ne te regardait pas  
-Je suis désolé Mia-nee mais je …  
-Écoute Elfman je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais quoi qu'ils arrivent, on restera inséparable tout les 3 mais on est arrivé à un moment de nos vies ou on doit tous prendre nos vies en mains  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça. Il a intérêt à bien s'occuper de toi  
-Merci Elfman dit-elle en serrant son petit frère contre elle.  
-Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse dit-il simplement.  
L'aînée lui adressa alors un grand sourire émue  
-Allez viens Elfman, on ferait bien de rentrer dit Lisanna en l'entraînant par le bras. Je crois que les futurs parents doivent discuter  
-Vous avez raison, moi j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend dit Makarov  
-Et moi je dois rentrer dit Evegreen  
Une fois tout le monde partit Mirajane essuya patiemment le nez de Laxus avant de lui adresser un petit sourire  
-Merci de ne pas l'avoir frappé en retour  
-Tu sais bien que je lui aurait fait beaucoup plus mal que lui si c'était le cas. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de m'abaisser à ça et dans un sens je le comprends, moi aussi je me serrais énervé si quelqu'un t'avait fait pleurer. Je suis désolé  
-Non Laxus c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu avais raison on doit penser à lui ou elle dit-elle en posant la main du blond sur son ventre  
-Pas seulement au bébé objecta Laxus. À nous aussi dit-il en l'embrassant  
-Dans ce cas lui sourit Mirajane. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide demain pour qu'on aille chercher mes affaires

* * *

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Elfman tomba avec surprise sur un mot poser sur la table à coté d'une assiette préparer spécialement pour lui  
« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin mais je suis partie en mission avec Bixrow et Freed. Bonne journée Lisanna »  
Du coup, c'est seul que le garçon englouti son déjeuner avant de se rendre à la guilde. Mais en chemin, il aperçut sur un banc du parc Evergreen et se rappelant de son comportement d'hier soir, il s'approcha de la jeune femme  
-Salut Ever dit-il en prenant place à coté d'elle tandis que celle-ci garda le silence en regardant fixement devant elle  
-Écoute dit-il au bout d'un moment, je suis désolé pour hier soir  
Entendant ça, la châtain se retourna surprise vers lui ne l'ayant jamais entendu s'excuser  
-Je traverse une phase difficile en ce moment. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis entre Mirajane qui va devenir maman et qui part de la maison et Lisanna pour qui se ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne décide d'emménager avec Bixrow. Je me sens un peu seul du coup. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou est ma place dans tout ça  
L'observant ainsi perdu et malgré le physique du garçon. Evergreen eu l'impression de voir un petit animal sans défense et c'est attendrit par cette image qu'elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser  
Mais en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever d'un bond  
-Je … Désolé dit-elle avant de disparaître rapidement laissant Elfman seul et complètement abasourdi

* * *

À la suite de ça, le garçon décida de ne pas aller à la guilde aujourd'hui et à la place il se promena dans les rues de Magnolia pour réfléchir.  
Le lendemain en arrivant à la guilde avec Lisanna, il apprit que Evergreen avait réveillé les garçons de l'unité Raijine tôt pour partir en mission pendant 4 jours  
De son coté, Elfman eu 4 jours pour ruminer cette situation dans sa tête et le matin de leur retour, il retrouva Lisanna à la cuisine pour déjeuner  
-Bonjour dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui avant de lui tendre son déjeuner. Tu as eu un sommeil agité cette nuit  
-C'est possible avoua son frère  
-Tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça, Evergreen va bien, elle doit rentrer aujourd'hui puis elle est avec le reste de son équipe, il n'y a pas à s'en faire  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle marmonna-t-il  
-Ah non ? Demandas-t-elle amusé. Pourtant tu as dit plusieurs fois son prénom pendant ton sommeil  
Entendant ça, le visage de Elfman devint cramoisi  
-Ouais ben je m'inquiète pas pour elle essaya-t-il de se justifier  
-Alors pourquoi tu penses à elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé  
-Pour rien. On devrait aller à la guilde dit-il en se levant laissant échapper un petit rire à sa sœur

* * *

À la guilde, Juvia discutait tranquillement avec Gajeel qui semblait approuver ses dires puis après un instant, elle vint se poster à coté de Grey assis à une table avec son équipe et Storm assis sur ses jambes  
-Grey-sama, Juvia va partir en mission avec Gajeel-Kun lui annonça-t-elle  
-Quoi ? Dit-il perdu mais tu es sûr d'être prête pour recommencer ?  
-Juvia est certaine. Elle pense avoir pris assez de congés et puis tous ses pouvoirs son revenu maintenant dit-elle en activant son Water Bodie  
-Oui dit-il en observant son corps translucide. Tu as raison, tu devrais t'y remettre aussi non tu ne reprendras jamais  
-Merci Grey-sama dit-elle en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser. Juvia sera de retour dans 2 jours. Ça passera vite, maman le promet dit-elle en embrassant le front de son fils. Bien Gajeel-Kun, nous pouvons y aller  
-Super dit-il en se levant suivis de Lily. Notre équipe reprend enfin du service  
-Oui dit-elle avant d'observer une dernière fois sont fils qui l'observait partir perdu. Jamais depuis sa naissance, elle ne l'avait laissé plus de quelques heures sans elle. Mais elle restait une mage. Et elle devait reprendre sa vie comme tel même si c'est dur. Mais elle avait confiance en Grey pour s'occuper de leur fils en son absence

* * *

Un peu après le départ des 3, l'unité Raijine passa la porte à son tour et Lisanna releva la tête heureuse  
-Bixrow sourit-elle en sautant dans ses bras  
-Hey salut toi sourit son petit ami en la réceptionnant avant de l'embrasser  
De son coté, Elfman s'avança tranquillement vers le bar avant de se poster à coté d'une certaine châtain  
-Ever dit-il pour attirer son attention  
En entendant le son de sa voix, la fée verte se crispa avant de se tourner mécaniquement vers lui  
-Salut Elfman. Comment ça …  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se fit entourer par des bras extrêmement musclés et que le garçon emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes  
Directement, toute la guilde s'est coupé dans son action pour se tourner surpris vers eux  
-J'y crois pas sourit Lisanna euphorique. Il l'a fait. Il l'a vraiment fait  
Mais ce cours instant se coupa lorsque Evergreen repoussa Elfman  
-Ça va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Faudrait savoir, c'est toi qui m'a embrasser en première Ever dit-il avec un sourire moqueur  
-Que … dit-elle en rougissant. Oh bon sang la ferme Elfman dit-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans son torse. Tu peux jamais être discret  
-Non, parce que je suis un homme  
-Ça n'a rien à voir soupira-t-elle sous le rire de tous.  
Une chose était sur, ce petit couple allait mettre de l'ambiance dans la guilde


	13. Chapter 13

2 jours plus tard, Juvia passa la porte de leur appartement après sa mission  
-Grey-sama, Juvia est rentrées  
-Juvia hurla-t-il en lui bondissant dessus la faisant sursauter. Il faut que tu voies ça dit-il en l'entraînant par le bras  
Arrivé dans le salon, Juvia vit Storm sourire en apercevant sa mère . Et bien vite, il tendit ses petites mains vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras  
-Juvia ne comprend pas Grey-sama dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est Storm dit-il en montrant le bambin. Il utilise la magie de glace  
-Voyons Grey-sama, c'est impossible. Juvia sait que Grey-sama est déçu qu'il ne soit un mage d'eau mais c'est comme ça  
-Non. Je t'assure. Allez Storm, montre à maman ce que tu viens de faire  
Évidemment, il regarda son père sans comprendre et Juvia soupira en partant dans le couloir  
-Bon ça va être l'heure de sa sieste. Juvia est heureuse de pouvoir s'en occuper maintenant qu'elle … ahhhh !  
-Juvia ! Hurla Grey en accourant das le couloir pour la trouver assise sur les fesses au sol et perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Juvia à glisser sur une plaque de glace dit-elle en observant le sol. Oh dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux avant de voir son fils faire sortir un petit bloc de glace de sa main  
-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, dit Grey fièrement  
-Mais c'est impossible. Un mage ne peu pas utiliser 2 magies en même temps surtout pas aussi tôt  
-Je sais, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je pense que nous devrions en parler à Makarov  
-Juvia est d'accord dit-elle en se relevant. La sieste peut attendre

* * *

La famille Fullbuster c'est donc rendu à la guilde pour accourir directement vers le vieil homme assis au bar  
-Maître, il faut qu'on vous parle  
-Oui c'est à propos de Storm compléta Juvia  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air en pleine forme cet enfant constata le maître  
-Oui justement, il est en trop bonne forme. Il vient de déclencher une magie de glace en plus de celle d'eau  
Entendant ça, toute la guilde s'est retourné vers eux choqués  
-Mais c'est impossible dit Makarov. Un mage n'utilise qu'une sorte de magie  
-Oui c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit utiliser la glace  
Et comme si il comprenait ce que venait de dire son père, Storm créa un petit éléphant de glace dans la paume de sa main. L'animal se mit ensuite à éjecter de l'eau de sa trompe montrant aussi son pouvoir d'eau  
-Bon sang dit le vieil homme les yeux écarquiller. Mais comment une telle chose à pus se produire ?  
-C'est peut être pour ça qu'il a volé les pouvoirs de Juvia pendant sa grossesse ? Proposa Levy  
-Si c'est le cas alors nous avons affaire à un prodige constata le vieil homme  
-Mais maître, vous ne pensez pas que le fait qu'il possède autant de magie pourrais le mettre en danger ? Demanda Juvia  
-Il n'a pas l'air de se porter mal pour le moment, peut être devriez vous le faire analyser par un spécialiste pour en être sûr  
-Non ! Déclara directement Grey en le faisant sursauter. Il est hors de question qu'on l'emmène dans un labos. On ira voir Polyussica. J'ai confiance en elle. Viens Juvia dit-il en l'entraînant dehors  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Makarov  
-Rien dit Kinana tout aussi perdu  
-En tout cas cette histoire craint, pourquoi c'est le gamin de Grey qui doit être aussi puissant ? Toi aussi tu dois pouvoir déclencher la magie des chasseurs de dragons et des constellasioniste hein Nashi, tu ferais ça pour ton papa  
-Natsu ce n'est pas une compétition soupira Lucy et puis je ne pense pas que nos pouvoirs soient très compatibles dans un même mage au contraire de l'eau et la glace qui s'accorde parfaitement  
-Laxus ! Retentis alors une voix faisant sursauter toute la guilde  
-Oh non soupira le mage de foudre en se retournant vers Mirajane transformé en Satan Soul. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il blasé tandis que tout le monde s'éloignait effrayé par la démone  
-Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait chercher des affaires pour le bébé aujourd'hui et je t'attends toujours  
-Mira, je viens à peine de rentrer de mission et je t'ai promis ça demain  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as parlé de mercredi  
-Oui et nous sommes mardi fit-il remarquer  
-Oh je suis désolé dit-elle en reprenant son apparence normale. Je m'emporte un peu vite ces temps-ci  
-Ouais je sais dit-il en pensant que cette grossesse allait être longue, vraiment très longue

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur de la guilde, Juvia se faisait entraîner par Grey bien qu'elle soit toujours perdue de sa réaction  
-Grey-sama, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Juvia en le suivant vers la forêt  
-Je ne veux pas qu'on nous enlève notre fils dit-il les poings serré  
-Pourquoi on devrait nous l'enlever ?  
-Mon maître Ur a eu affaire à ce genre de centre. Ils ont enlevé Ultia pour la garder comme sujet d'expérience en lui faisant croire que sa fille était morte. Et après ça ils l'ont transformé en monstre. C'est pour ça qu'elle à rejoint Grimoire Heart, parce qu'on lui à retourné le cerveau  
-Oh mon dieu dit Juvia en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. C'est horrible  
-Heureusement, Ultia tenait quand même à une personne malgré sa rancœur  
-Meredy comprit Juvia  
-Oui et quand tu as réussi à changer Meredy en lui ouvrant les yeux sur le bon chemin à prendre, elle à par la suite elle aussi changée Ultia et je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais sans Ultia, je ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Juvia perdu  
-Pendant l'attaque des dragons, tu m'as vu mourir devant toi mais elle à utilisé un sors qui a fait remonter le temps d'une minute et qui m'a permis de rester en vie  
-Alors c'était ça dit-elle en comprenant.  
-Oui et c'est aussi ce sors qui l'a presque tué bien que je sois le seul à en avoir compris la raison. Même Meredy et Jellal l'ignorent. La mère et la fille ont toutes les 2 donnés leurs vies pour me sauver dit-il les poings serrés  
-Oh Grey-sama dit Juvia en le serrant contre elle. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Par son geste, Ur à sauvé beaucoup d'innocents en tuant le démon qui a tué tes parents et Ultia à sauver la vie de beaucoup de nos amis aussi. Elle ne sont pas morte que pour Grey-Sama, mais elles sont mortes en héroïnes  
-Tu as raison dit-il en l'observant dans ses yeux bleus si rassurant  
-Et Juvia comprend Grey-sama. Jamais on ne mettra Storm dans ce genre de centre. Il restera toujours avec nous  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement alors qu'elle lui attrapa la main pour continuer leur chemin vers la maison de l'ermite et heureusement, la vieille dame ne trouva rien d'anormal chez Storm

* * *

1 mois plus tard, Kinana entrait dans son 8 ème mois de grossesse tandis que Mira en était à 5 mois. D'ailleurs, la démone avait rendez-vous avec sa gynécologue le jour même. Et c'était le jour ou elle devait savoir le sexe de son bébé. Pour ça, Laxus n'avait exprès pas pris de mission. Bien qu'il joue toujours les jean foutiste, il était tout de même curieux de connaître le sexe de son bébé.  
Ainsi, les 2 futurs parents sont entrés dans la salle d'auscultation ou la sage-femme passa un gel spécial conçu pour passer au-dessus des pouvoir des mages.  
-Ah le voilà sourit-elle en observant sa lacrima. Vous voyez ce petit bout sur le bébé ? Dit-elle en montrant l'image. Ça nous montre que vous attendez un petit garçon  
-Un petit garçon sourit Mirajane émerveillé avant de tourner son regard vers Laxus qui continuait d'observer la lacrima comme si il ne pouvait pas croire que la petite forme qu'il voyait en image était son fils  
Après ça, les 2 sont sortis du cabinet et en passant la porte, Mirajane à failli rentrer dans quelqu'un  
-Excusez-moi dit la personne en relevant la tête vers la jeune femme  
-Ce n'est rien sourit Mirajane avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant la personne. Erza ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez une gynécologue ?  
-Je … Dit-elle en observant Laxus qui comprit vite qu'il était de trop  
-Je rentre déjà à la guilde dit le blond, on se voit là-bas  
-Merci dit la démone avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. Viens, je t'accompagne dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce avec elle.  
-Mira, je … Je pense être enceinte dit-elle après avoir pris place dans un des sièges. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.  
-Oh Erza, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? Je serrais venu avec toi lui dit-elle rassurante  
-Désolé, j'ignorais que tu avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui  
-Si sourit-elle et j'attends un petit garçon  
-Oh félicitation dit sincèrement la rousse  
-Mademoiselle Scarlet ? Retentis la voix de la sage-femme  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi lui dit Mira rassurante en la suivant  
-Mademoiselle Strauss, ne venons-nous pas de nous quitter ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en la voyant repasser la porte  
-Si mais je suis ici pour accompagner mon amie dit-elle en montrant Erza . Elle pense être enceinte  
-Je vois dit la doctoresse. Alors nous allons faire le test

Et quelques minutes après, la jeune femme à repris place en face des 2 mages  
-Je confirme, vous êtes enceinte de 3 semaines, mes félicitations souri la sage-femme  
-Je vous remercie docteur. Je … Je dois aller faire un tour excusez moi dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce  
-Erza essaya de la retenir Mirajane. Veuillez m'excuser docteur  
-Ce n'est rien, dites juste à votre amie que j'aimerais la revoir dans un mois  
-Je n'y manquerais pas dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en quittant à son tour la pièce  
Celle-ci retrouva finalement Erza assise derrière le bâtiment recroquevillé sur elle-même. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, fut de voir une larme couler de son vrai œil. À l'époque, même si elles étaient ennemies, Mirajane avait été choqué de voir une fille aussi forte qu'elle pleurer et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait grandis, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer car elle était trop forte pour ça. Mais Erza bien qu'elle soit la mage la plus forte de la guilde, avait atteint sa limite et en ce moment, elle se trouvait faible  
-Erza dit Mirajane en s'essayant à coté d'elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le bébé.  
-Bien sûr que si, tu ne comprends pas, Jellal est un ancien criminel, quand il l'apprendra, il voudra que je m'en débarrasse et je peux le comprendre, avec la vie qu'il mène, il ne pourra pas voir son enfant grandir et pire que tout, si le conseil apprend que c'est son enfant, il sera en danger et ça il ne pourra pas le supporter, je le sais  
-Oui, mais il suffit que le conseil ne le découvre pas. Pourquoi suspecteraient-ils un bébé de Fairy Tail pour être l'enfant de Jellal ? Et puis je sais la vie que mène Jellal. Et même si cet enfant ne pourra pas voir son père aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite, il aura toujours sa mère avec lui pour le soutenir. Vous vous soutiendrez mutuellement Erza. Et puis il aura toujours le reste de sa famille avec lui aussi  
-Merci Mira dit-elle sincèrement. Mais je ne sais même pas comment le dire à Jellal. Il est reparti en mission et comme toujours sans laisser de traces. Et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra  
-Peut-être qu'il reviendra vite comme il ne pourrait revenir que dans quelques mois mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras une belle surprise à son retour dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire doux  
-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prenne ça pour une belle surprise soupira-t-elle avant de se lever. On devrait rentrer à la guilde  
Arrivées devant le bâtiment, les 2 jeunes femmes ont pu entendre l'habituel brouhaha de Fairy Tail depuis l'extérieur  
-Mira  
-Oui ?  
-J'aimerais que tu leur dises. Moi je n'ai pas la force de leur dire en face. Et puis j'ai besoin d'être seule un petit moment  
-Bien sûr, promit-elle  
Les 2 sont alors entrées dans la guilde et en voyant Erza, Natsu accourue devant elle  
-Yo Erza, on a trouvé une mission super. On pensait la faire tous ensemble maintenant que Lucy peut reprendre les missions  
-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi Natsu, mais j'aimerais me reposer un peu dit-elle en partant vers l'infirmerie  
-Bah qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda le chasseur de dragon perdu  
-Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle expliqua Mirajane  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy perdu  
-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins dit Mira tandis que tout le monde se retournait vers elle. Erza vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte  
-Quoi ? Demanda Grey  
-Après toutes les leçons de morale qu'elle nous à faite par rapport au sexe avant le mariage. Elle est bien culottée  
-Non Natsu, Erza est resté droite dans ses propos. Jellal et elle se sont fiancé lors de son dernier passage à Magnolia i semaines. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le bébé à été conçu  
-Comment on a pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Demanda Wendy perdu  
-Une petite bague ne se remarque pas forcément expliqua Mirajane. En tout cas une chose est sur, étant donné que nous connaissons tous la situation de Jellal, nous devront être là en son absence pour aider Erza. Également, nous devrons tous garder le secret sur le père de ce bébé. Ça ne devra jamais arriver aux oreilles du conseil  
-C'est pour ça que Erza-san est dans cet état ? Parce qu'elle a peur que le conseil le découvre ? Demanda Juvia  
-Oui mais pas seulement. On ignore ou est Jellal et surtout quand il va revenir. Donc l'attente risque d'être une torture pour elle  
-Pauvre Erza dit Lisanna en regardant la porte de l'infirmerie

* * *

1 mois plus tard, la guilde n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de crime sorcière et bien vite, ce fut le moment pour Kinana d'accoucher et elle se retrouva mère d'une magnifique petite fille lui ressemblant énormément bien que sa peau soit plus bronzée que la sienne. Et quelques jours plus tard, mère et fille ont pu rejoindre la guilde  
-Voilà dit Mirajane en passant les portes avec la jeune maman. Tu pourras dormir dans l'une des chambres à l'étage de la guilde. Comme ça nous pourrons tous être là pour t'aider le temps que tu prennes tes marques avec la petite Akane  
-C'est vraiment gentille lui sourit-elle heureuse  
-Mais tu sais, je suis sûr que le papa pourrait aussi t'aider. Si seulement tu nous disais qui s'est  
-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé Lisanna. Excusez-moi maintenant, je vais mettre la petite au lit  
-Bien sûr approuva Mirajane  
-Il y a un truc qui me perturbe dit Natsu une fois Kinana à l'étage  
-Et quoi ? Demanda Lucy en donnant à manger à Nashi  
-L'odeur de ce bébé. Bien sûr, elle sent comme Kinana. Mais son odeur est un mélange aussi de quelqu'un que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà senti  
-Moi aussi confirma Wendy. Ses traits aussi me font penser à quelqu'un qu'on a déjà rencontrer mais je ne parviens pas à remettre un visage dessus  
-Peut-être que c'est parce que le père est marié qu'elle refuse de nous le dire. Quoi ? Ça pourrais expliquer tout ses secret se défendit Cana  
-Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Kinana. Elle est beaucoup trop innocente pour ça fit remarquer Grey  
-Si seulement on parvenait à savoir soupira Juvia

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Kinana s'assit sur le grand lit dans sa chambre provisoire avant d'observer sa fille en souriant. Elle était si parfaite.  
Mais bientôt, elle sourit encore plus en voyant une personne posté de l'autre coté de la fenêtre et elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir  
-C'est de la folie de venir ici dit-elle après qu'il l'ait embrassé  
-Je sais, mais tu étais déjà partis de l'hôpital quand je suis arrivé. Et puis je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envi de la rencontrer. Elle est magnifique sourit-il en observant le bébé. Elle te ressemble tellement. Tu as fait du magnifique boulot dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne  
-Nous avons fait du magnifique travail dit-elle.  
-Et comment tu l'as appelé ?  
-Akane sourit-elle. Tu veux la prendre ?  
-Heu.. oui dit-il pris au dépourvu face à cette toute petite chose ce qui fit sourire Kinana attendri.

* * *

Au même moment en bas, Gajeel releva la tête en même temps que Laxus, Wendy et Natsu  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lucy perdu  
-Cette odeur dit Natsu. C'est lui. Il est ici  
-Qui ? Demanda Cana perdu  
-Le père du bébé de Kinana, c'est son odeur  
Directement, tout le monde s'est levé pour partir en vitesse à l'étage et au moment où ils ont ouvert la porte en fracas, Cobra se maudit de ne pas avoir activé son ouïe ultra développé trop concentré sur son bébé  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Grey. Ne me dites quand même pas que c'est lui  
-Si, l'odeur ne trompe pas. Je savais que je l'avais déjà senti  
-Kinana, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je … Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. Eric et moi avions peur que le conseil le découvre si on en parlait à quelqu'un  
-Alors tu ne nous faisais pas confiance ? Demanda Lucy perdu  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste pensé à la sécurité de ma fille, mais j'ai quand même dit la vérité au maître  
-Exacte retentit une voix dans le dos du petit groupe. Et même si Cobra est un ancien ennemi, aujourd'hui, il essaye de réparer ses erreurs et ce bébé est un membre à part entière de Fairy Tail. Alors il est de notre devoir de le protéger  
-Bien sûr maître dirent tous les mages  
-Alors on a une nouvelle chasseuse de dragon à la guilde ? Souris Natsu. Nashi va pouvoir la battre à plat de couture comme je t'ai battu  
-Dans tes rêves la salamandre dit le chasseur de dragon toxic. Ma fille sera la meilleure chasseuse de dragon du monde  
-Heu Cobra intervint timidement Mirajane. Est ce que tu saurais où se trouve Jellal ?  
-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Nous sommes sur une nouvelle mission et Jellal pensait que c'était mieux de se séparer pour trouver des indices. Alors moi, je suis resté dans la région avec Midnight. Angel, Racer et Richard sont partis de leur côté, tout comme Jellal et Meredy  
-Mais vous avez sûrement quelques choses pour communiquer entre vous  
-Non, vu que nous sommes les criminels les plus recherchés du continent, nous n'établissons pas de liens entre nous comme ça, si un groupe est pris, ils ne peuvent pas retrouver la trace des autres. Mais nous devons nous retrouver dans 3 mois à un point de rendez-vous  
-On va devoir attendre jusque-là pour le contacter soupira la démone en pensant à sa meilleure amie  
-Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelques choses ?  
-Oui, Erza est enceinte de lui et il n'est toujours pas au courant  
-Oh je vois. Et bien je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider  
-Bon maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, laissons cette petite famille se retrouver avec le peu de temps qu'elle à. Dehors ordonna le maître


	14. Chapter 14

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, tout le monde observa tristement Erza quitter la guilde. Même si la mage des armes était comme à son habitude forte à l'extérieur, personne n'était dupe quant au fait qu'intérieurement, elle se sentait seule  
-C'est vraiment moche qu'on ne puisse pas l'aider soupira Lucy en observant Nashi qui rigolait face au petit animal en glace que venait de créer Storm  
-Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre Lucy ? Il est, on ne sait ou sur le continent et personne ne sait comment établir un lien avec les membres de crime sorcière fit remarquer Wendy  
-Mais oui, Juvia est vraiment bête dit-elle en relevant la tête. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux  
-Et qui ? Demanda Grey perdu  
-Il faut qu'on aille à Lamia Scale … venez dit-elle en voyant que l'équipe de Grey l'observait perdu

* * *

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu penses que Léon saurait comment communiquer avec Meredy ? Demanda Lucy  
-Juvia est quasiment sûr. Même si Jellal interdit qu'ils laissent un lien pour les retrouver, Meredy n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête et encore plus quand ça concerne Léon-sama  
-Ça vaut la peine d'essayer affirma Carla  
-Oh, je vais mourir  
-Faite qu'on arrive bientôt dit Wendy couché à terre  
-Allez Natsu, Wendy courage ça va aller dit Happy pour essayer de les rassurer  
-Ça va Natsu soupira Grey ce n'est qu'un petit mal des transports  
-Petit ? Dit-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour partir en courant aux toilettes  
-Je pense que son problème ne s'arrangera jamais soupira Lucy  
-Et je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais je pense que votre fille en à hérité fit remarquer Grey en montrant la petite fille aux cheveux rose sur les genoux de la blonde  
-Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mais au même moment, elle grimaça en voyant sa fille lui rendre le contenue de son estomac sur les jambes  
-Oh non, Nashi soupira la constelasionniste  
-Attend Juvia va nettoyer ça dit-elle en posant son fils sur Grey pour ensuite projeter son eau sur les 2 Dragneel

* * *

Enfin, la petite bande à fini par arriver à la guilde de Lamia Scale  
-Wendy sourit Sherria en accourant vers sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?  
-On aimerait voir Léon-sama il est là ? Demanda Juvia  
-Il est en mission pour le moment avec Cherry, Yûka et Toby leur apprit Jura  
-Mince, il rentre dans longtemps ? Demanda Natsu  
-Normalement il serra de retour demain. Mais vous pouvez l'attendre ici. Lamia Scale est toujours heureux d'accueillir des amis. Pas vrai Obha baba ? Dit-il au maître de la guilde  
-Moi je m'en fiche tant qu'ils tournent pour moi dit la vieille dame  
-Bon ça veut dire oui dit le mage sacré. Bon dans ce cas, on va vous faire une chambre à l'étage. Suivez moi  
-C'est très gentil à vous Jura-san dit poliment Wendy  
-Oh ne me remercie pas. Mais je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez à Léon ?  
-Oh on doit lui demander un service expliqua Carla  
-Alors ça doit être important pour que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici. Bon voici la chambre, il y a un lit pour chacun de vous. Mais j'y pense dit-il en regardant les 2 bambins. Attendez, ça ne me prendra qu'une seconde  
Directement, le mage fit sortir de terre 2 petits berceaux en pierre  
-Avec des couvertures ce sera parfait. On est désolé mais on a pas trop l'habitude des bébés à Lamia Scale. Même si je suis sûr que beaucoup de membre adorait ça. Mais la plupart de nos membres sont célibataires ou comme Sherria sont trop jeunes. Il nous reste bien Cherry qui est en couple avec Ren des blue pegasus depuis des années, mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir quelques choses de plus sérieux. Bon je vous laisse vous installer. Vous pouvez venir manger quand vous voulez. Nos plats ne sont pas aussi parfaits que ceux de Mirajane mais on se débrouille  
-D'accord merci Jura dit Lucy alors qu'il quittait la pièce  
-Cet homme m'impressionnera toujours dit Wendy en regardant les berceaux  
-Oui c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit le 3 éme mages sacrés

La petite équipe de Fairy Tail à donc passé une nuit tranquille dans la guilde et le lendemain, alors qu'ils prenaient leur déjeuner, le mage qu'ils attendaient passa enfin les portes  
-Grey ? Juvia dit-il en se plaçant à coté de leur table. Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
-On doit te parler lui expliqua Grey. En privé  
-Oh ok on a qu'à aller à l'étage dit-il en partant dans la chambre qu'occupent les mages de Fairy Tail. Alors ? Demanda-t-il une fois la porte fermé  
-Léon-sama, est-ce que tu aurais un moyen de communiquer avec Meredy  
-Comment veux-tu que j'en ai un ? Crime sorcière ne laisse jamais de trace derrière elle  
-S'il te plaît Léon-San, si tu as un moyen tu dois nous le dire. On te promet de n'en parler à personnes. Seulement on doit vraiment entrer en contact avec Jellal c'est important et tu es notre dernier espoir dit Wendy  
Observant les mages de Fairy Tail les uns après les autres, Léon finit par soupirer résigner  
-Bien rester là dit-il en quittant la pièce pour revenir quelques instant avec une lacrima de communication dans ses mains  
-Nous l'avons créé spécialement Meredy et moi pour qu'elle ne communique qu'avec une seule autre Lacrima  
-Celle de Meredy comprit Grey  
-Oui. Mais je vous préviens, personnes en dehors de cette pièce ne dois savoir qu'elle existe  
-À qui veux-tu qu'on en parle ? Demanda Grey . Au conseil, pour qu'ils les retrouvent ?  
-Non mais à Erza qui le dira à Jellal par exemple  
-On ne dira rien promis Happy  
-D'accord dit le mage aux cheveux gris en activant la lacrima  
Ils ont alors dû attendre un bon moment avant que la tête de Meredy ne s'affiche  
-Léon dit-elle tout bas, c'est pas le bon moment. Jellal n'est pas loin  
-Je suis désolé, mais c'est important  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Oh Juvia dit-elle en apercevant la jeune femme à côté de lui  
-Bonjour Meredy dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
-Il t'a parlé de notre Lacrima. Pourquoi ?  
-On avait besoin de te parler dit Natsu en entrant lui aussi dans le champ de vision. Il faut que vous reveniez vite avec Jellal  
-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelques chose de grave ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-Grave non mais Erza à besoin de lui expliqua Lucy  
-Pourquoi ? Demandas-t-elle perdu  
-Elle est enceinte dit Carla cash  
-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Mais je dois lui dire tout de suite. Il faut qu'il rentre la voir  
-C'est ce qu'on pense aussi. Mais ne lui dit pas, c'est à Erza de le faire  
-Vous avez raison. Alors il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on doit rentrer le plus tôt sans qu'il ne découvre la raison. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Il voudra sûrement terminer la mission avant, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, je vous le promets  
-Merci Meredy lui sourit Juvia  
-Bon, je vous laisse, il arrive à plus dit-elle en éteignant sa lacrima

* * *

Maintenant que leur mission était réussi, ils durent attendre encore un long mois avant qu'enfin les portes de la guilde ne s'ouvrent sur 2 personnes encapuchonnées  
-Salut tout le monde sourit Meredy  
-Jellal dit Mirajane en écarquillant les yeux.  
Directement, tout le monde commença à chuchoter entre eux se demandant quelle serait la réaction du mage céleste en apprenant la grossesse de sa fiancée  
Mais Jellal n'était pas dupe, il sentait bien que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Mais il se questionnait sur la raison  
-Vous pouvez me dire c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Retentis la voix d'Erza alors que celle-ci descendait l'escalier avant de se figer  
Un calme impressionnant a alors accompagné sa descente tandis que Jellal tournait les yeux vers elle avant de les écarquiller. Et pour cause, bien qu'elle n'en soit qu'à 4 mois de grossesse, la rousse portait un t-shirt moulant laissant apercevoir son ventre légèrement rebondi  
-Er...za dit-il en l'observant toujours aussi choqué. Il se sentait à ce moment tourner de l'œil. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise à son retour  
Directement, Erza sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant dans le regard du jeune homme de la peur. C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait, il n'en voulait pas  
-Je voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça dit-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol. Je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas  
-Non c'est … c'est pas ça dit-il toujours pris au dépourvu. C'est juste que ça m'a un peu pris de cours  
Directement, Erza sentit la colère bouillonner en elle. Ses hormones décuplaient encore ses sentiments  
-La faute à qui Jellal ? Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers lui. Tu es parti des mois. 4 mois Jellal hurla-t-elle en lui lançant une bouteille qu'elle trouva sur le bar qu'il évita bien sur avec agilité. 4 mois sans nouvelles alors que tu m'avais promis de revenir vite. On venait juste de se fiancer et toi tu es quand même partis comme un voleur hurla-t-elle en lui lançant tout ce qui était à sa portée pendant que tout le monde s'éloignait. Déjà qu'en temps normal Erza était effrayante mais là elle dépassait tout  
Évitant habillement la pluie d'objets, Jellal réussit à atteindre Erza qu'il serra contre lui  
-Je suis désolé dit-il alors qu'elle éclata en pleur contre son torse  
-Bon sang pesta-t-elle, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer devant toi. Foutus hormones  
-C'est rien  
-Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir te contacter ? De ne pas savoir si tu es en vie ou pas , de ne pas...  
Pour enfin réussir à la faire taire, Jellal releva son visage et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes  
-Je suis désolé Erza vraiment dit-il en se décollant d'elle . J'ai fait ça pour te protéger comme d'habitude dit-il avant de poser son regard sur son ventre. Et maintenant il y a lui que je vais devoir protéger aussi dit-il alors que son regard effrayé refit surface  
Erza compris alors que ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir un enfant qui lui faisait peur mais le fait qu'on s'en prenne à lui en apprenant que c'était son enfant  
-Ne t'en fais pas, personne en dehors de la guilde ne saura que tu es son père dit-elle rassurante et si quelqu'un essaye de s'en prendre à lui, il aura Fairy Tail à dos et tu sais ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai honte de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi et de mes erreurs  
-Erreurs que tu as rachetées Jellal. Et c'est pour ça que le bébé ne pourras qu'être fier de toi, parce que tu as su aller de l'avant malgré tout  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. j'en reviens pas que c'est notre enfant là-dessous dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Et oui j'ai eu du mal au début moi aussi  
-En tout cas, je ne vais pas m'éloigner de Magnolia le temps de ta grossesse, je te le promets. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas rester toujours au même endroit mais je ne serais pas loin  
-Merci dit-elle en l'embrassant tandis que Mirajane sourit attendrit en fixant le petit couple

-Hé Jellal retentis la voix de Meredy regarde ça dit-elle en fixant la petite Akane dans les bras de Kinana. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle à des traits de Cobra ?

-C'est normal étant donné que c'est sa fille sourit Kinana amusé  
-Ah je te l'avais dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un en cachette dit-elle fièrement sous le rire de Jellal  
-Mira-Nee ça va ? Demanda Lisanna en la voyant grimacer  
-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas c'est juste … aahhh !  
-Mira-Nee dit Elfman en accourant vers elle paniqué  
-Laxus dit la cadette Strauss en se tournant vers lui. C'est le moment. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital  
-Bien sûr, dit-il en soulevant l'aînée Strauss dans ses bras musclés avant de partir vers la sortie suivis de Elfman et Lisanna  
-Attendez nous dirent Freed, Evergreen et Bixrow en les suivant  
-Je vous confie la guilde dit Makarov en fermant la marche  
Arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins prirent Mirajane en charge et Laxus entra avec elle dans la salle de travail  
Le reste de la petite bande à donc pris place dans la salle d'attente ou s'en suivis une longue attente  
-Elfman soupira Evegreen agacé de le voir tourner en rond, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir  
-Mais pourquoi elle souffre autant ? Ce n'est pas normal  
-Bien sûr que si triple idiot. Un bébé ça ne vient pas tout seul. Je te préviens, le jour où j'accouche, je ne veux pas te voir prés de moi si tu es dans un tel état  
Directement, en voyant les 4 autres l'observer avec des yeux ronds et Elfman rougir, l'unique fille de l'unité Raijine compris ce qu'elle venait de dire  
-Non enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire dit-elle cramoisi. J'ai jamais envisagé le fait qu'on puisse avoir des enfants . Enfin je …  
-Tu t'enfonce encore plus se moqua Bixrow  
-La ferme toi dit-elle énervé avant d'être coupé par un cris de bébé venant de la chambre de Mirajane  
-Ça y est dit Lisanna surexcité en se relevant d'un bond  
-Attend sourit Bixrow en l'observant. On ne peut pas encore entrer dans la chambre  
-Mais je veux voir mon filleul moi dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Je suis grand père dit Mararov en éclatant en pleur  
-Techniquement vous l'étiez déjà maître fit remarquer Freed. Vous êtes maintenant arrière grand-père  
La salle s'est ensuite vidé de touts les infirmiers et finalement, la sage-femme s'approcha d'eux  
-Vous êtes la famille de Mirajane Strauss  
-Oui répondirent-ils tous en même temps  
-Alors vous pouvez aller la voir sourit-elle  
Il n'en fallu pas plus aux 6 pour entrer dans la chambre en vitesse  
-Mira-nee hurla Lisanna en tête du groupe  
-Salut dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire fatigué tout en tenant son bébé dans les bras alors que Laxus l'observait sans vraiment y croire. Venez dit Mirajane en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher. Je vous présente Makoto Drayer  
-Makoto dit Elfman en fixant le petit bébé ressemblant beaucoup à Laxus en dehors de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient blanc  
-Oui souris Mirajane. Ça ressemble à Makarov, on trouvait que ça vous ferais un bel hommage maître  
Entendant ça, le vieil homme éclata de nouveau en pleur  
-C'est pas vrai le vieux soupira Laxus. Reprend toi dit-il tandis que Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire

* * *

Au même moment, Meredy rentra dans le lieu provisoire de crime sorcière.  
Finalement, leurs 3 groupes avaient fini par trouver assez d'indices et les 5 anciens orasion seis étaient assis à table en train de discuter  
-Salut dit-elle en rejoignant ses coéquipiers  
-Oh salut Meredy lui répondit Angel. Jellal n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en observant dans son dos  
-Non, il est resté à Fairy Tail  
-Je comprends, il voulait rester avec Erza. C'est si beau l'amour dit Richard  
-Oui et puis maintenant qu'il a appris qu'il allait être papa, on risque de rester un petit moment dans la région dit-elle en souriant  
-Quoi ? S'écrièrent, Racer, Angel et Richard  
-Erza est enceinte dit simplement Midnight les yeux fermés  
-Quoi vous le saviez ? Demanda Racer perdu aux 2 garçons resté à Magnolia  
-Bah je suppose que Cobra à du l'apprendre en rendant visite à Fairy Tail et qu'il l'a dit à Midnight  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu vas à Fairy Tail ? Demanda Angel  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas dit-il blasé  
-Tu penses ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Parce que plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai vu leur barmaid porter une petite fille qui te ressemble étrangement  
-Quoi ? Hurla Racer. Tu as une fille et tu ne nous a rien dit  
-Parce que je savais que vous auriez ce genre de réaction soupira-t-il en observant les 4 qui le regardaient avec de gros yeux même Midnight chose très rare chez lui  
-Et qui est la mère ?  
-Elle s'appelle Kinana sourit Meredy. Elle est vraiment très gentille  
-Kinana ? Demanda Richard . Ce n'est pas le nouveau nom de Coubelios ? Dit-il en repensant au petit serpent que le jeune Cobra emmenait partout  
-Si. Mais ça fait des années maintenant qu'elle à repris sa forme humaine  
-Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle compris Meredy avec un petit sourire tandis que Cobra lui répondait avec un petit grognement pour ne pas perdre la face. En tout cas la petite Akane est adorable. Ah c'est génial dit-elle avec sa joie de vivre habituel. Crime sorcière va bientôt avoir des bébés partout  
-T'emballe pas Meredy, ces gamins ne seront jamais avec nous vu que leurs mères sont à Fairy Tail  
-Oui enfin jusqu'à ce que Midnight et Angel nous fasse eux aussi un magnifique bébé  
-Je te demande pardon ? Hurla Angel en s'étouffant avec sa salive tandis que Midnight était tombé de sa chaise en se faisant réveiller en sursaut par cette phrase  
-Allez, vous ne trompez personne tout les 2 sourit la mage des liens sensorielles et puis ce serais bien que tu ais un enfant avant ta petite sœur. Déjà que Yukino c'est marié avant toi  
-Cette idiote peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quand on voit le crétin qu'elle à épouser  
-Sting est quand même maître de la guilde de Sabertooth je te rappelle et puis il est vraiment sympa, tu devrais vraiment essayer de lui parler maintenant que c'est ton beau-frère dit-elle en faisant ronchonner l'autre fille de la guilde


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu un contre temps. En tout cas bonne année à tous et bonne lecture :)

* * *

4 mois plus tard, Gajeel se leva difficilement de son lit pour ensuite rejoindre la cuisine ou Lily était assit sur la table en train de manger des kiwis et Levy était en train de cuisiner habiller de l'un de ses T shirt qui arrivait aux genoux de la petite mage  
La trouvant beaucoup trop sexy, Gajeel ne pus s'empêcher de venir entourer ses hanches de ses bras avant de lui embrasser le cou la faisant frémir à ce contact  
-Bonjour Gajeel sourit-elle  
-Salut dit-il encore à moitié endormis en posant sa tête sur son crâne pouvant ainsi humer le parfum de ses cheveux bleus qu'il aime tant. T'as changé de shampoing ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Non pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-J'ai l'impression que ton odeur est différente dit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant cette odeur .  
-Ça va Gajeel ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il venait de se reculer brusquement  
-Je... oui. Je viens de me rappeler qu'on doit partir avec Juvia en mission très tôt  
-Non c'est … commença Lily mais Gajeel plaqua sa main sur son visage pour empêcher le chat de parler. Mince on doit partir dans 10 minutes dit-il en regardant l'horloge. On doit vraiment y aller désoler  
-Mais Gajeel et ton déjeuner ?  
-Pas le temps dit-il en quittant précipitamment l'appartement tandis que Levy observait la porte d'entrée perdu

* * *

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Lily en volant à côté de Gajeel dans les rues de Magnolia  
-Je t'expliquerais plus tard dit-il en entrant dans le bâtiment de l'appartement de Juvia et Grey  
-Ouais ? Demanda Grey en venant leur ouvrir en caleçon  
-Juvia est là ? On doit partir en mission  
-Ah bon ? Elle ne m'en à pas parlé  
-Ouais, enfaîte-je viens de la trouver  
-Bah elle est dans sa douche là. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer dit-il en montrant l'intérieur de l'appartement  
-Dit donc tu pourrais te fringuer dit Gajeel en s'installant dans le canapé  
-Je suis chez moi alors je fais ce que je veux dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Ouais ben on dirait que t'es chez toi partout. Et pour le morveux ?  
-C'est pas vrai encore dit Grey en observant le bambin qui se dandinait sur ses 2 courtes jambes habillé simplement d'une couche  
-Storm ressemble de plus en plus à Grey-sama rigola Juvia en entrant dans la pièce. Oh Gajeel-kun, Lily qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Demanda-t-elle en se séchant les cheveux  
-On vient te proposer une mission dit Gajeel en montrant une annonce qu'il avait récupéré la veille à la guilde  
-Pourquoi pas. Grey-sama est d'accord que Juvia y aille ?  
-Oui bien sûr. De toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de partir en mission aujourd'hui  
-Très bien, alors Juvia va préparer ses affaires dit-elle en partant dans sa chambre  
Quelques instants plus tard, Juvia revint prête à partir et elle embrassa Grey avant de serrer son fils contre elle  
-Mama dit le bambin en l'observant d'un regard triste sachant très bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle partait pour plusieurs jours  
-Maman revient vite elle le promet sourit-elle au petit garçon. Et puis comme ça Storm pourras passer plein de temps avec papa sourit-elle en le posant dans les bras de Grey. À bientôt dit-elle en lui embrassant une dernière fois le sommet du crâne avant de quitter l'appartement avec Gajeel et Lily

* * *

Arrivé dans le train devant les conduire à leur mission, Juvia posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres  
-Gajeel-Kun, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir en mission à l'improviste comme ça  
-Oui, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin  
-Ce matin ? Demanda Juvia au petit chat noir  
-Ouais. En se réveillant, tout était normal, Levy cuisinait pendant que je déjeunais tranquillement puis Gajeel est descendu embrasser Levy et à partir de là il est devenu bizarre dit-il en observant le chasseur de dragon  
-J'ai paniqué avoua-t-il  
-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les 2 perdus  
-À cause de l'odeur de Levy. Elle avait changé. Elle sentait… les hormones  
-Les hormones ? Demanda la jeune femme perdue  
-Ouais comme Erza en ce moment. Comme Mirajane, Kinana, Lucy et toi avez senti pendant votre grossesse. Elle est enceinte soupira-t-il  
-Que … dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche surprise. Mais c'est super Gajeel-Kun dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
-Et en quoi c'est super ? Franchement, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai la tête d'un père ?  
-Pourquoi pas, tu as pratiquement élevé Juvia quand elle est arrivée à phantom Lord  
-Je ne t'ai pas élevé, je t'ai rendu plus forte c'est différent  
-Non. Sans toi Juvia aurait été perdu. Tu as été son seul ami quand elle n'avait personne et elle sait qu'il y un garçon vraiment bien sous tes airs de gros dur. Tu sais Gajeel-Kun, cette situation rappelle à Juvia quand elle t'a annoncé qu'elle attendait Storm il y a presque deux ans. Ce jour-là, Juvia t'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu ferais un bon père. Elle en est encore plus convaincue maintenant  
-Elle à raison Gajeel intervint Lily. Nous avons affronté les plus dangereux ennemis de ce monde et nous sommes toujours là alors tu n'as rien à craindre d'un petit bébé  
-J'ai pas peur, je sais juste pas comment agir avec un môme  
-On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir comment être en tant que parents, ça s'apprend sur le tas. Et puis l'important c'est que tu sois avec Levy-chan  
En pensant à la petite mage des mots, Gajeel se sentit un peu plus léger.  
-Il faudra que je lui parle en revenant  
-Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire approuva Juvia

* * *

Ainsi, 2 jours après, Gajeel passa la porte de son appartement avec son fidèle chat noir  
-Gajeel sourit Levy assise dans le canapé à lire un livre . Alors comment c'est passé la mission ? Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir attiré à elle pour l'embrasser  
-Bah elle était plutôt simple dit-il en prenant place lui aussi dans le canapé avant de poser les jambes de sa femme sur les siennes  
-Gajeel dit-elle en refermant son livre, il faut que je te parle  
-Vas y dit-il sachant très bien de quel sujet elle allait lui parler et entendant ça, Lily préféra s'éclipser  
-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps avec la guilde qui ne cesse d'accueillir de nouveaux bébés. Et je sais très bien que tu es réticent à cette idée. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparle de ce sujet . Gajeel je … j'aimerais vraiment avoir un bébé  
-Je savais qu'on devrait remettre le sujet sur le tapis tôt ou tard en voyant les regards que tu lances à tout ces gamins  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu si réticent à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi ?  
-C'est pas toi le problème Levy mais c'est moi. Regarde-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'apprenne à un gosse ? J'ai jamais eu de famille et je ne saurais pas comment me comporter avec  
-C'est faux dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu as une famille  
-La guilde ne compte pas Levy dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Je ne te parle pas seulement de la guilde, je te parle de Wendy que tu as toujours soutenue depuis que vous avez vu vos dragons disparaître devant vos yeux. Je te parle de Juvia pour qui tu as toujours été là. Je te parle de Lily que tu as adoptée quand il s'est retrouvée sans personne à Earthland. Et je te parle de moi malgré ta carapace, tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie et tu m'as laissé t'aimer. C'est ça avoir une famille Gajeel. C'est pour toutes ces choses que je suis sûr que tu seras un bon père  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui, assura-t-elle  
-Je crois que je suis prêt Levy dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Peut-être que je pourrais être père  
-Oh Gajeel merci dit-elle en lui sautant au cou  
-D'ailleurs, je devrais écrire une chanson sur ça dit-il en réfléchissant et j'ai déjà une idée. Doubidou…  
-Gajeel le coupa-t-elle en rigolant. Il faut que je te dise. Il y a de forte chance que je sois enceinte  
-Il n'y a pas que des chances dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Tu l'es Levy. Je l'ai senti i jours  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-J'avais besoin de prendre du recul. C'est pour ça que je suis parti en mission  
-Oh Gajeel dit-elle en comprenant enfin son brusque changement d'humeur. Alors tu n'es pas fâché  
-Nan. À part si ce gosse devient plus faible que la gamine de la salamandre, mais c'est impossible. Il ne peut qu'être fort vu que c'est mon enfant  
-Bien sûr dit Levy en laissant échapper un petit rire

* * *

Le mois suivant, Meredy entra en fracas dans la pièce principal de leur cachette  
-Jellal hurla-t-elle. On vient de recevoir un message de Fairy Tail. Erza a commencé le travail. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital tout de suite  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en pâlissant avant de se lever d'un coup.  
-Viens, on y va dit Meredy en se précipitant vers la sortie  
Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils ont accouru vers Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia et Lucy attendant dans la salle d'attente  
-Elle est dans la 2 ème chambre à gauche lui appris Lucy avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Polyusica qui s'occupe d'elle afin que personne d'autre qu'elle ne te remarque  
-Merci dit-il en partant précipitamment tandis que Meredy s'assit avec les 4 autres filles  
-Vous n'êtes que vous 4 ? Demanda la mage de crime sorcière  
-Oui, Grey et Natsu ont voulu venir mais on les a interdits, car c'est pas vraiment le moment d'énerver Erza avec leurs disputes. Et puis Natsu et Grey pouvais garder les enfants comme ça  
-Et toi ? Dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Mirajane. Où est le petit Makoto ?  
-Oh je l'ai laissé à Laxus et à l'unité Raijine qui adore jouer les nounous  
-C'est sûr qu'ils en sont complètement fans sourit Wendy  
-Comme tout ce qui concerne Laxus sourit Lucy  
Les 4 filles ont ainsi attendu plus de 2 heures avant que la vieille ermite ne sorte de la pièce.  
-Vous pouvez y aller indiqua-t-elle  
Il ne leur en fallu alors pas plus pour s'y précipiter afin de trouver Jellal assit sur le bord du lit de Erza en tenant leur bébé tandis que Erza touchai sa petite main en souriant  
-Alors ? Demanda Wendy surexcité  
-C'est un petit garçon lui appris Erza.  
-Il est magnifique indiqua Mirajane à sa meilleure amie en observant le petit garçon avec quelques mèches bordeaux tirant sur le mauve sur son crâne et la même cicatrice sur son œil que Jellal  
-Comment vous l'avez appelé ? Demanda Meredy en souriant grandement  
-Reiki Scarlet Fernadez leur apprit le garçon aux cheveux bleu  
Un peu après, les filles ont quittés la pièce pour laisser les jeunes parents profiter de leur bébé. Et dans la salle d'attente, elles ont trouvé la guilde au complet ainsi que 5 personnes encapuchonnées  
-Les gars qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? C'est dangereux de tous être dans le même endroit expliqua Meredy caché elle aussi sous sa capuche  
-C'est Angel qui nous à trainer de force expliqua Cobra tenant dans ses bras la petite Akane tandis que Kinana l'observait en souriant  
-Alors ? Demanda Cana  
-C'est un petit garçon. Il ressemble beaucoup à Jellal mais il a les cheveux de Erza expliqua Lucy  
-Bon et bien en parlant de bébé intervint doucement Levy. J'aimerais vous annoncer quelques choses  
Tout le monde a alors tourné un regard surpris vers la petite mage des mots  
-J'attends un bébé dit-elle avec un faible sourire  
Directement, tout le monde à tourné un regard surpris vers Gajeel sachant très bien son aversion pour les enfants  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il blasé  
-C'est le tient ? Demanda Natsu  
-Bien sûr que c'est le mien dit-il énervé  
-Hé bien c'est… Une très bonne nouvelle Levy sourit finalement Lisanna  
-Merci dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire


	16. Chapter 16 : le retour du fantôme

7 mois plus tard, Levy mit au monde une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges, mais possédant ses traits de visages. Et après une longue conversation entre les 2 parents, ils ont finis par l'appeler Emma Redfox

* * *

Et avec la venu de tout ces bébés, la guilde se trouvait encore moins calme que d'habitudes surtout avec Gajeel, Grey et Natsu qui se dispute à longueur de journée pour savoir lequel de leurs enfants est le meilleur. Mais c'était ça Fairy Tail et ils aimaient leur guilde.  
Presque 1 an après tout ces éventements, Juvia se leva en première essayant de ne pas réveiller Grey à coté d'elle. Elle partit ensuite à la cuisine pour préparer à manger pour ses 2 hommes avant d'aller chercher le courrier en bas du bâtiment.  
En revenant dans l'appartement, elle se mit à feuilleter les lettres avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien sûr l'une des lettres. Directement, elle a regardé autour d'elle pour être sur que Grey n'était pas réveiller puis elle l'à ouverte et elle reconnue directement l'écriture

« Bonjour ma chère Juvia

Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. J'espère t'avoir manqué toutes ses années. En tout cas toi, tu m'as manqué ma fille de l'eau. J'espère que tu n'oublies pas que sans moi tu ne serais rien aujourd'hui. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que nous nous reverrons sûrement très vite. j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ces retrouvailles larmoyantes.

À bientôt »

Et en dessous de la lettre, le même symbole que sur l'enveloppe. Encore sous le choc, Juvia relu 3 fois la lettre pour être sur de l'avoir bien compris. Mais que cherche-t-il à faire au juste ? Et pourquoi revenait-il maintenant alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait officiellement disparu  
-Juvia qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi cette fumée ? Retentis la voix de Grey la faisant sursauter  
Directement, elle cacha la lettre sous sa robe et elle se retourna vers ses œufs qui étaient en train de brûler  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai dit-elle en retirant précipitamment vers la poêle pour la retirer du feu  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Grey en entrant dans la cuisine avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres  
-Juvia à oublié le déjeuner  
-Je vois ça dit le chasseur de démon en observant la tâche noir dans la poêle. Bon je crois que je vais aller nous chercher des croissants dans ce cas dit-il en enfilant un pantalon avant de quitter l'appartement  
-Grey-sama, tu as oublié ta chemise dit-elle en le suivant pour lui tendre  
-Oh c'est vrai, tu as raison. Merci dit-il en l'enfilant avant de partir.  
Une fois seule Juvia partis dans sa chambre afin de cacher la lettre entre ses affaires. Grey ne devait pas la voir. C'était sans doute rien  
-Maman retentit une petite voix à la porte de la chambre. Ça pue dit la voix plaintive du petit garçon  
-Maman est désolée Storm dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Elle va vite faire partir l'odeur ne t'en fait pas dit-elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue  
-Mais on va manger quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa mère jeter les œufs brûlés avant de tout nettoyer  
-Papa est parti chercher à manger dit-elle rassurante  
Grey est finalement revenu un quart d'heure plus tard et une fois le déjeuner avalé, la famille Fullbuster à pu partir pour la guilde ou Juvia devait rejoindre Gajeel et Lily pour partir en mission

* * *

Le lendemain à la guilde de Lamia Scale, Léon revint de mission avec Jura  
-Alors ? Ça à été cette mission de rang S ? Demanda Sherria excité  
-Ouais bien qu'elle soit épuisante soupira le mage de glace. J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est prendre une douche et aller me coucher  
-Je crois que ça va devoir attendre pour ça intervint Yuka  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Retourne toi  
En obéissant, Léon aperçut une personne devant les portes de la guilde le visage caché par une capuche  
-Salut tout le monde sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose en laissant retomber sa capuche  
-Meredy sourit Léon en s'approchant d'elle  
-Tu as l'air épuisé remarqua sa petite amie  
-Ouais je reviens d'une mission de rang S  
-Oh je comprends dans ce cas. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer  
-Ouais. Tu viens avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle  
-Bon à demain tout le monde dit Léon en partant dans la rue  
-À plus leur sourit la mage de crime sorcière en remettant sa capuche avant d'attraper la main de Léon  
-Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les 2 sourit Cherry  
-M'ouais je continue de penser que le faite qu'il sorte avec un membre de crime sorcière pourrais nous attirer des ennuies avoua Sherria  
-Allons cousine ne me dit pas que tu as encore un petit faible pour lui se moqua la plus âgé des 2. Tu sais bien qu'il est trop vieux pour toi  
-Ça n'a rien à voir dit-elle en rougissant. Et puis tu ne dois pas aller à blue Pegasus toi ? Demanda-t-elle pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer d'elle  
-Non Ren est partis en mission pendant une semaine lui appris Cherry

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville de Marguerite, Léon entra dans son appartement avec Meredy  
-C'est toujours aussi propre chez toi constata la mage de liens sensoriels en retirant son long manteau  
-Ça à toujours l'air de t'étonner sourit Léon  
-Bah c'est surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude avec les orasions seis. Sans Jellal pour remettre de l'ordre on laisserait sûrement des traces derrière nous. Mais bon on s'habitue de vivre avec eux après autant d'années. Bon dit-elle en observant l'air fatigué du garçon. Va prendre ta douche, je vais nous préparer de quoi manger  
-C'est pour ça que t'es la petite amie parfaite sourit-il en l'embrassant avant de partir vers la salle de  
bain

* * *

Pendant ce temps au QG de crime sorcière, Jellal entra dans la pièce qui sert de chambre actuellement à sa plus vieille coéquipière.  
-Franchement Meredy, tu peux bien parler du bazar des autres soupira-t-il en observant le désordre dans la pièce  
Résigné, il attrapa les vêtements par terre et entreprit de les plier avant de s'attaquer aux papiers de chocolats au sol  
-Et bien sûr elle à encore filé voir Léon dit-il pour lui-même.  
En même temps, rien d'étonnant quand on sait qu'ils se trouvent à coté de Marguerite. Cobra et lui font pareil quand ils ont des missions prés de Magnolia mais pour Meredy ça l'agaçait. Encore son coté papa poule qui reprenait le dessus  
Jellal est ensuite entré dans la salle de bain des filles pour jeter les papiers. Mais en ouvrant la poubelle, il se figea avant de laisser retomber les papiers au sol  
-Angel appela-t-il  
-Ouais ? Demanda la concerné en entrant dans la pièce. Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ? Dit-elle en le voyant observer la poubelle les yeux écarquiller  
La jeune femme le rejoint alors pour voir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Un test de grossesse positif  
-C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-il en observant la mage aux cheveux argenté  
-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non. Dit-elle en rougissant mais ce repris bien vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait un doute sur sa relation caché avec Midnight.  
-Tu es sûr ? Peut-être qu'en apprenant que ta sœur était enceinte t'as eu envie toi aussi d'avoir un bébé  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête hurla-t-elle en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. Je me fiche très bien que ma frangine soit enceinte de ce crétin de chasseur de dragon. Ça ne m'intéresse pas les gosses.  
Bon ça c'était en partis faux. Mais elle n'en parlerait pas à Jellal et puis quoi encore. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sur, ce n'est pas à elle. Mais étant donné que ce n'était pas à elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication  
-Mais si c'est pas à toi c'est à qui ?  
-Franchement Jellal t'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle blasé. Ça peut pas être à Racer hein. On est que 2 filles dans cette guilde  
-C'est pas vrai dit-il comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de massue. Je vais tuer ce mage de glace  
-Non tu ne vas rien faire du tout dit-elle en le retenant. Tu vas sagement attendre le retour de Meredy et vous aller discuter comme des personnes civilisées avant de faire un scandale qui pourrais nous faire remarquer

* * *

À Marguerite, Léon sortis de sa douche et sourit en voyant Meredy assise à table avec 2 assiettes dressé dessus. Bon sang ce que ça sentais bon.  
-Léon dit-elle après qu'il ait pris place en face d'elle pour commencer à manger. Il faut que je te dise, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on a une mission pas loin d'ici que je suis venu te voir  
-Ah bon et pourquoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil  
-Enfaîte, il fallait que je te parle avant que Jellal et les autres le découvre  
-Découvre quoi ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu  
-Je suis enceinte dit-elle sans tourner autour du pot  
Entendant ça, Léon s'étouffa avec le bout de viande qu'il était en train de manger  
-Hé dit Meredy en se levant pour venir lui taper dans le dos. Pas besoin de se mettre dans des états pareils dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour. Je pensais que tu voulais des enfants  
-Bien sûr que j'en veux. Mais là c'était pas vraiment prévu  
-Je sais dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire. Surprise dit-elle en agitant d'une manière ridicule ses bras faisant sourire le mage de glace  
-Je t'aime tu le sais ça ? Dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser  
-Bien sûr que je le sais dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Mais dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Jellal et les orasion seis vont me tuer  
-C'est probable oui sourit Meredy. Mais avant ça je vais me faire passer un savon  
-Et on à plein de choses à arranger avant la naissance, déjà comment on va faire pour s'occuper du bébé ? J'ai une idée. Je vais rejoindre Crime sorcière  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Non Léon, tu ne peux pas quitter Lamia Scale et puis rejoindre crime sorcière ferais de toi notre allié et tu serais recherché à ton tour  
-Et alors ? Je suis impliqué jusqu'au cou depuis que je te fréquente  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Écoute dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses jambes. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant grandisse comme moi. Quand mon village à été anéantis et mes parents tués, j'ai été recueilli par Ultia… Je sais ce que tu vas dire dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. C'était Grimoire Heart qui était responsable et elle en faisait partie mais ça je ne l'ai appris que des années plus tard quand on s'est fait battre par Fairy Tail et que Juvia m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais je lui ai pardonné depuis. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a élevé comme sa propre fille et que j'ai grandis à ses côtés à Grimoire Heart. Et après la dissolution de la guilde, nous avons décidé de changer de voie en libérant Jellal pour créer crime sorcière. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai jamais connu que la vie de criminel ou de fugitif et je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Je voudrais qu'il reste avec toi à Lamia Scale. Qu'il grandisse comme un mage normal. Comme Akane et Reiki. Après tout, ce sera un Bastia donc personne ne pourra connaître son lien avec moi et j'essayerais de venir le plus possible vous rendre visite sans vous mettre en danger  
-Donc tu voudrais que je l'élève seul compris Léon  
-Pas seul, je serais là autant que je peux. Mais je sais que tu seras capable de te débrouiller sans moi Léon parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu en feras un mage puissant et juste.  
-D'accord dit-il, je te promets qu'il ne connaîtra jamais la vie que tu as à vivre  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement  
-Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas le seul qui sera un Bastia. Tu pourrais le devenir toi aussi si tu acceptais de m'épouser  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle prise de cours  
-Est ce que tu voudrais devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux  
-Oui laissa-t-elle finalement échapper entre ses lèvres. Oui Léon bien sur dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Meredy observa sa main sur laquelle se trouvai sa bague de fiançailles en souriant  
-T'as vu ça sourit-elle en observant son ventre. Je t'avais dit que ton père était vraiment le meilleur. Maintenant, le plus dur est à faire. On va devoir l'annoncer à ton oncle et aux autres dit-elle en observant leur QG  
Prenant son courage à 2 mains, elle finit par entrer en lançant un joyeux « c'est moi »  
Elle s'est ensuite avancé dans le bâtiment pour trouver les autres membres de la guilde assis à table  
-Salut sourit-elle. C'est quoi ces têtes ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un problème ? Le conseil ? Une guilde clandestine ? Le retour de Zereph ?  
-Meredy, on a trouvé ton test de grossesse avoua Jellal  
-Oh dit-elle en comprenant. Je suppose du coup que je n'ai plus à vous l'annoncer  
-Et on peut savoir comment tu espères qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer en trimbalant une femme enceinte ? Demanda Racer  
-Justement, personne ne soupçonnerait une pauvre femme enceinte dit-elle logiquement  
-Et après ? On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire de l'enfant ? L'emmener partout avec nous ? Demanda Jellal  
-Bien sûr que non soupira-t-elle et puis Cobra et toi vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale en sachant que vous êtes tous les 2 pères  
-Et ne m'incluez pas dans vos histoires soupira le chasseur de dragon toxique en ouvrant son seul œil valide  
-Léon s'occupera du bébé comme Erza ou Kinana appris-t-elle au garçon aux cheveux bleus  
-Tu vas laisser ton bébé à Lamias Scale ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil  
-Ouais, je ne compte pas le mettre en danger je suis pas idiote non plus. C'est bon maintenant plus de question papa ? Demanda-t-elle un peu énervé qu'il agisse toujours avec elle comme si elle était une adolescente qui faisait le mur  
-Heu Meredy dit Angel en observant sa main. Est-ce que c'est une bague de fiançailles à ton doigt ?  
-Ouais. Être une membre de crime sorcière ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de fonder une famille. Alors oui je vais me marier et je vais avoir un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime avoua-t-elle . Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais dans ma chambre  
-Elle à raison dit Richard alors que tout le monde se retournait vers lui. Quoi, nous avons tous rejoint crime sorcière pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et Meredy bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune semble être la seule à avoir compris clairement notre objectif.  
-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler Jellal dit Midnight en dormant à moitié sur sa chaise  
-Ouais, parce que le ton de sa voix ne mentait pas, elle était blessée que tu ne l'as crois pas capable de se débrouiller avec sa famille  
-Très bien, j'y vais dit-il en faisant confiance à l'ouïe la plus poussée des 7 chasseurs de dragon qui existe  
Il se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de Meredy et à sa grande surprise, il la trouva en pleur dans son lit  
-Et Meredy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en venant la serrer contre lui  
-J'ai la trouille voilà ce qui se passe. J'ai beau garder la face devant les autres et surtout devant Léon, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile d'abandonner mon bébé, mais je n'aurais pas le choix  
-Je sais dit Jellal, mais tu verras, chaque retrouvaille n'en sera que plus merveilleuse et je suis sûr que Cobra pense la même chose  
-Parfois je voudrais vraiment avoir une vie normale soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi le conseil ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille ? On a pas assez fait pour eux peut être  
-Si. Seulement ça les arrange bien de nous ignorer et de nous laisser faire leur sale boulot à leur place  
-Jellal. Je voudrais que Ultear soit là. J'aurais besoin d'elle en ce moment plus que jamais. Je sais qu'elle m'aurait soutenue dans ma grossesse. Tu crois qu'elle aurait aimé Léon ?  
-Et bien étant donné que c'était l'élève de sa mère, elle aurai sans doute trouvé ça bizarre. Mais oui, je pense qu'elle l'aurait aimé  
-Tu sais, même si tu agis beaucoup trop en papa poule avec moi, je suis contente qu'on fasse équipe depuis autant d'années tout les 2  
-Moi aussi avoua-t-il

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Juvia rentra chez elle après avoir passé la journée à la guilde  
-Maman, papa rentre dans longtemps ? Demanda le petit garçon lui tenant la main  
-Non mon chéri, sa mission sera bientôt finis. Il devrait être de retour demain  
-C'est dans longtemps dit-il en faisant une moue que Juvia trouva adorable. Dit maman, moi aussi je pourrais faire des missions bientôt ?  
-Il va falloir attendre encore un peu lui sourit-elle attendrit  
-C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas avoir le dessin de Fairy Tail ? Dit-il en regardant la cuisse de sa mère  
-Oui, quand tu l'auras, tu pourras faire des missions.  
-Mais je suis quand même un membre de la guilde hein  
-Bien sûr, sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte de leur immeuble. Elle prit ensuite le courrier avant de rejoindre l'appartement ou Storm s'empressa d'aller jouer dans sa chambre tandis que Juvia s'assit à la cuisine pour feuilleter les lettres dans sa main. Puis soudain elle sourit en voyant l'écriture sur l'une des enveloppe

« Salut Juvia

J'espère que tu recevras ma lettre vite. Je suis si impatiente que tu sache. C'est pour ça que tu es la première que j'avertis en dehors de Léon et de ma guilde. Je suis enceinte. Je sais que ça peut paraître stressant dit comme ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout est prévu pour que ça se passe bien. J'espère vraiment que tu es heureuse pour moi en tout cas.  
Je suis désolé de te dire ça en lettre, mais d'après notre cher maître de guilde, on ne devrait pas passer à Magnolia avant un moment et je voulais te le dire avant . J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Je vais avoir besoin de tous tes conseils sur la grossesse. Je fais peut-être la fière comme ça, mais j'aurai vraiment besoin de ça

Je t'embrasse

M »

Bien sûr, Juvia n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre. En tant que mage recherché elle ne pouvait bien sur pas mettre son nom sur des lettres qui pourrait faire remonter jusqu'à elle.  
Relisant encore une fois la lettre, Juvia souris encore plus en s'imaginant le parfait bébé que pouvais avoir sa meilleure amie avec Léon. Dans un sens, c'était comme si Storm avait un cousin ou une cousine maintenant  
Remise de cette lettre, elle continua de regarder les autres avant que le paquet ne lui échappe des mains en reconnaissant de nouveau le sigle sur l'une des enveloppes.  
Les mains tremblantes, elle finit par ouvrir la lettre

« Ma chère Juvia

Je me doute que tu attendais avec impatience de mes nouvelles depuis ma dernière lettre.  
En tout cas, pendant ces 3 semaines, j'ai eu l'occasion de pas mal t'observer. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de découvrir que tu étais marié. J'ignorais que ce genre de punk nudiste était ton genre. Mais ma plus grande surprise, fut de te voir te promener avec ce petit garçon. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu serais mère. Tu me surprends vraiment. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la Juvia que j'ai connus. Mais ce n'en est que mieux. Nos retrouvailles seront d'autant plus intéressantes. En tout cas prend bien soin de ces 2 garçons. Après tout, que serions-nous sans les femmes

Je t'embrasse »

Relisant encore la lettre, Juvia resta bloquer sur une phrase en particulier. Prends bien soin de ces 2 garçons. Il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, c'était une lettre de menace . Mais ce qui la terrifiait encore plus c'est qu'il ai pu les voir. Ce qui voulait qu'il n'était pas loin. Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Elle se leva alors mécaniquement pour observer par la fenêtre pour voir si quelques chose lui paraissait suspect, mais rien. Mais ça ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux au contraire d'autant plus qu'elle était seule avec Storm. Elle devait en parler avec Gajeel. C'était le seul qui pourrait l'aider d'autant plus que Levy aussi est partis en mission. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre chercher l'autre lettre  
-Storm appela-t-elle  
-Oui ? Dit le petit garçon en entrant dans la pièce  
-Viens dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Nous allons rendre visite à Gajeel-Kun  
-Cool dit-il impatient. Tu crois qu'oncle Gajeel va encore me montrer comment il sait changer son bras en épée ?  
-Sûrement oui dit Juvia en sortant de l'appartement

* * *

Les 2 ont ensuite parcouru les rues de Magnolia pour finir par toquer à la porte de l'appartement du chasseur de dragon  
-Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il surpris, car il venait juste de la quitter à la guilde  
-Juvia doit te parler Gajeel-Kun c'est important  
-Je vois dit-il en observant son air effrayé. Entre dit-il en montrant l'appartement d'un geste de la main. T'as qu'à aller jouer avec Lily dit Gajeel à son filleul  
-Quoi ? Demanda le chat noir. Pourquoi moi ?  
-Ouais Lily, tu peux me faire voler ? S'emballa le petit garçon  
-Hé Gajeel je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter je te ferais remarquer s'offusqua l'exeed. Déjà que je dois m'occuper d'Emma  
-Ça va elle est dans son parc elle ne peut pas bouger dit-il en observant sa fille. Puis j'arrive dit-il en avançant dans la cuisine avec Juvia  
-Alors ? Demanda Gajeel en observant la mage d'eau  
-Juvia à reçu des lettres lui apprit-elle avant de lui tendre  
-Ce symbole dit Gajeel les sourcils froncés  
-Juvia sait, c'est lui  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cet emmerdeur ? Dit-il en commençant à lire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il perdu à la fin de sa lecture  
-Juvia ne comprend pas bien non plus avoua-t-elle. Mais il menace Grey-sama et Storm  
-Ouais c'est sûr que ces mots ne sont pas anodins avoua le mage de fer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de toi au juste  
-Juvia ne sait pas  
-Le glaçon est au courant ?  
-Non, Juvia ne veut pas l'inquiéter  
-Alors tu devrais en parler au vieux. Il saura sûrement quoi faire  
-Non soupira-t-elle. Juvia ne veut pas que la guilde soit au courant  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir ignorer ce taré de José éternellement et tu le sais comme moi. On sait tous les 2 à quel point il peut être tordu  
-Mais Juvia ne veut pas que les membres de Fairy Tail la voient à nouveau comme l'ancienne Juvia. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec la guilde dans laquelle elle a fait tant d'erreurs au point de blesser ses amis actuels. Si ils l'apprennent, elle a peur qu'ils pensent qu'elle soit revenue du coté de Phantom Lord

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je te rappelle que j'ai tabassé Levy et ses 2 toutous sans parler de comment j'ai maltraité Lucy. Mais je connais les imbéciles de cette guilde, personne ne pourrait croire que tu vas nous trahir et surtout pas Fullbuster. En tout cas, il faut essayer d'analyser la situation. Ce qu'il cherche avec ces lettres, c'est jouer avec toi pour voir ta réaction. Et bien que José ne soit plus un danger actuellement même si il a été l'un des 10 mages sacrés, il n'a plus de pouvoir depuis que le vieux s'est occupé de lui. Mais il à toujours réussi à manipuler les gens pour lui obéir dit-il en repensant aux années où il l'a conditionner pour devenir simplement une arme, une machine à tuer.  
\- Donc si il revient, c'est qu'il doit avoir assez d'hommes pour avoir une confiance absolue  
-Ça ne rassure pas vraiment Juvia dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains  
-Désolé, mais je ne fais qu'évoquer des évidences. En tout cas, une chose est sur, si il compte s'en prendre à Fairy Tail, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Déjà la dernière fois ça n'avais pas marché mais depuis, la guilde a décuplé sa puissance si pas plus. Sans parler qu'il n'a plus ses 2 meilleurs éléments dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça  
-Merci Gajeel-Kun. Mais Juvia n'est quand même pas très rassurer de rester toute seule  
-Je comprends, j'ai pas non plus envie que tu restes sans surveillance. Demain, tu auras l'aide du glaçon, mais aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Lily et moi, on sera là pour te protéger toi et ton gamin  
-Gajeel-Kun est sûr ?  
-Ouais, mais tu fais à bouffer, je te préviens dit-il en partant dans le salon pour trouver Lily ailes déployer en train de tourner en rond dans la pièce pour faire voler le petit garçon  
Quand il aperçut le chasseur de dragon, le chat noir lui envoya un drôle de regard et Gajeel se contenta d'hausser les épaules  
-Juvia et le gamin vont passer la nuit ici lui appris-t-il  
-Pourquoi ? Le questionna l'exeed  
-Ça me regarde dit-il simplement tandis que Lily lui envoya un regard encore plus étrange  
-Maman c'est vrai qu'on va dormir chez oncle Gajeel ? Demanda Storm surexcité en voyant sa mère entrer dans la pièce  
-Oui sourit-elle légèrement.  
-Oh ouais, ça va être super drôle  
Les 2 anciens phantom Lord ont donc mangé dans le silence seulement coupé par les petits jacassements de Storm tandis que Lily observait tour à tour les 2 mages pour essayer de comprendre la situation qu'il trouvait bizarre  
-Bon je vais aller coucher la petite dit Gajeel en se levant. Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit avec le gamin  
-Gajeel-Kun est sûr ?  
-Ouais. Je dormirais dans le canapé dit-il en se dirigeant vers le parc pour attraper la petite Emma dans ses bras

* * *

La nuit suivante, Juvia avait fini par s'endormir vers 4 h du matin en attendant que Grey rentre de sa mission  
Mais vers 6 heure, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par quelqu'un lui attrapant le bras. Elle a alors mis tout ses sens en alerte et elle s'est relevé d'un coup pour ligoter son agresseur avec un filet d'eau  
-Juvia… Juvia c'est moi hurla une voix qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille  
Directement, elle alluma l'interrupteur à coté d'elle pour observer Grey couché au sol et enfermé dans son attaque  
-Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend  
-Désolé Grey-sama, Juvia a seulement eu peur  
-Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi parano ? Demanda-t-il septique  
-Et depuis quand Grey-sama n'allume pas l'interrupteur ?  
-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller en sursaut dit-il alors qu'elle se relevait pour le dégager de son eau. Je suis désolé d'être revenu aussi tard. Mais on à dû changer 2 fois de train avec Natsu et ses problèmes de transport  
-Juvia n'est pas fâché dit-elle, mais Storm était déçu. Il attendait Grey-sama avec impatience, mais à fini par s'endormir et Juvia la conduit dans sa chambre.  
-Bon et bien si il dort, je vais pouvoir profiter correctement de sa maman dit-il d'un air pervers en l'attrapant par les hanches avant de l'embrasser  
-Non pas ce soir Grey-sama, Juvia est fatigués dit-elle en se décollant de lui  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Juvia ? Demanda-t-il perdu, car ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas. En tant normal elle est toujours une boule d'énergie joyeuse à ses retours de mission  
-Oui, il est juste 6 heure du matin Grey-sama  
-Tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre une douche et je te rejoins

* * *

Le lendemain, Grey souriait en écoutant son fils jacasser sur tout le trajet les menant à la guilde pendant que Juvia les suivait silencieusement en lançant des regards anxieux autour d'elle  
-Papa, maman m'a dit que quand j'aurais ma marque de la guilde, moi aussi je pourrais faire des missions  
-Oui, c'est vrai lui dit Grey  
-Alors j'espère que je l'aurais bientôt. Comme ça je deviendrais un mage aussi fort que maman et toi et je battrais Nashi ( Qui avait développer ses pouvoirs quelques semaines plus tôt en ayant carbonisé une table juste après avoir éternué des flammes. La jeune Dragneel avait donc au grand damne de Lucy développer la même magie destructrice que son père et ça, le chasseur de dragon en était extrêmement fier)  
-Ça j'en suis sur rigola Grey en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
En arrivant à la guilde, Storm ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver une excuse afin de se disputer avec Nashi , Grey lui rejoint son équipe et bien vite, il trouva un prétexte pour se battre avec Nastu et Lucy soupira en observant son mari et sa fille. Il fallait vraiment que ce soit des copies conformes ?  
De son coté, Juvia rejoint Gajeel dans un coin de la guilde  
-J'ai développé tous mes sens depuis hier dans mes moindres trajets mais je ne sens son odeur nul part en ville ni autour de la guilde mais crois moi que si il s'approche trop je le sentirais  
-Merci Gajeel-Kun. Juvia est plus rassuré quand tu es là  
-J'en déduis que tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Fullbuster  
-Non, Grey-sama est rentré tard et Juvia n'a pas encore eu le temps

* * *

La nuit suivante, Juvia n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force de parler des lettres à Grey et tout ça la rongeait de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi, elle était allongée dans son lit à observer le plafond blanc avant de se tourner vers Grey qui dormait comme un bébé. Cette vision la fit directement sourire. Il semblait tellement paisible. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ses problèmes.  
Mais soudain, elle sursauta en entendant un bruit à l'extérieur. Elle se leva alors discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Grey. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte quand elle arriva devant le bâtiment. Et grâce à ses réflexes, elle ne mit pas longtemps à sentir la personne qui venait de se faufiler derrière elle et elle l'enferma directement dans une bulle d'eau  
-Et bien, je ne me souvenais pas que tes réflexes étaient aussi affûtés ma chère Juvia sourit l'homme enfermé dans son attaque tandis que le feu qu'il avait généré dans ses mains s'était éteint au contact de l'eau  
-Totomaru-san dit-elle choqué en observant son ancien équipier  
-Le maître n'avait pas tord sourit-il encore plus. T'es devenu sacrément forte  
-Le maître ? C'est lui qui t'a engagé ?  
-Et ouais sourit le mage de feu. Il est temps de faire renaître les 4 éléments fille de l'eau  
-Alors c'est ça son but ? Il veut recréer la guilde  
-Oui mais il nous reste 2 détails à régler pour ça  
-Il vous faut Gajeel-Kun et Juvia compris-t-elle. Jamais on ne vous rejoindra, Juvia fait partis de Fairy Tail maintenant  
-Mais on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis très chère retentis une voix dont Juvia reconnu tout de suite l'accent anglais et directement, l'homme qui venait d'apparaître de nul par se fit capturer par l'un des filets d'eau de Juvia  
-Sol-san dit-elle en observant le deuxième homme tandis que ses 2 mains étaient tendues chacune vers l'un de ses ennemis  
-Bien et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Sourit Totomaru en voyant qu'elle ne pourrais plus se défendre contre un autre ennemi sans libérer l'un d'entre eux  
Mais Juvia ne l'écoutait déjà plus car elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant une 3 ème présence dans son dos  
-Oh Juvia-San. Je suis tellement triste que tu nous rejettes nous tes 3 éléments complémentaires. Du coup je vais être obligé de t'emmener de force  
Et Juvia n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'elle sentit ses pouvoirs la quitter et juste avant qu'elle ne perdre officiellement connaissance, elle laissa juste échapper entre ses lèvres « Alya-San »  
-Parfait sourit Sol en observant la jeune femme évanouie  
-Maintenant on doit la ramener au maître. Alya efface notre odeur avec ton pouvoir du vent. Il y a beaucoup trop de chasseurs de dragon dans cette foutue guilde dit le mage de feu  
-Oh c'est si triste dit le concerné en s'exécutant et une fois fait, les 3 hommes disparurent avec la pauvre Juvia


	17. Chapter 17

Au petit matin, Levy se réveilla doucement dans son lit, mais elle fronça les sourcils en entendant Gajeel fredonner tout seul. Elle se retourna alors dans son lit pour se retrouver face à son mari et elle ne pues que sourire en le voyant chanter l'une de ses horribles chansons à la petite Emma dans ses bras. Qui aurait pu croire que le fier dragon de fer pourrait être quelqu'un de doux quand il voulait ?  
-Tu espères qu'elle hérite de ta passion pour la musique comme ça ? Sourit Levy en se relevant en position assise  
-Qui sait dit Gajeel en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle ferait une chanteuse extra. Comme son père  
-Si tu le dis rigola-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari  
Mais quelques instants plus tard, la petite Redfox vint couper cet instant silencieux en commençant à geindre tout doucement  
-Elle doit avoir faim dit Levy en la prenant dans ses bras . Je vais préparer son biberon dit-elle en se levant  
Se retrouvant seul, Gajeel s'habilla avant de partir chercher le courrier et il remonta les escaliers en feuilletant les lettres mais il se bloqua dans son geste en voyant sur l'une d'elle le symbole de Phantom Lord  
-C'est pas vrai dit-il les dents serrées.  
Il s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la lettre

« Gajeel

Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?  
Je suppose que tu n'es pas surpris de recevoir cette lettre. Juvia t'a bien parlé des siennes après tout. Hé oui, je vous observe dans vos moindres faits et gestes mais n'est ce pas le travail d'un père de veiller sur ses enfants ?  
Tant de temps à passé depuis la dernière fois . Je devrais vraiment remercier Markarov cette fois. Après tout, il a pris soin de mes 2 meilleurs éléments et mieux que ça, il me les as rendus plus fort que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Et vous avez beaucoup évolué depuis. D'ailleurs c'est une très belle famille que tu t'es créée. Ta femme est ravissante vraiment malgré sa petite taille . Sans parler de ta fille, vraiment adorable. Heureusement qu'elle ai prit beaucoup de sa mère

J'espère que nous nous reverrons bien vite »

-Quelle ordure dit-il les dents encore plus serré en observant autour de lui. Il ne pouvait sentir son odeur nulle part. Comment faisait-il pour aller et venir sans qu'il le sente ?  
Il finit ensuite par renter à son appartement  
-Il y a quelques choses d'intéressant ? Demanda Levy en le voyant revenir avec le courrier  
-Nan, juste des factures dit-il en les posant sur la table à côté de Lily  
-Bon je vais me changer et préparer Emma pour aller à la guilde  
-Ok dit-il avant de partir dans sa salle de musique. Dedans, il sortit la lettre qu'il avait cachée et il la mit entre les partitions de ses chansons  
De retour à la cuisine, il fut surpris d'entendre toquer à sa porte d'entrée. Qui venait déranger les gens aussi tôt ?  
-Fullbuster ? Demanda-t-il surprise en le voyant reprendre sa respiration signe qu'il venait de courir  
-Est ce que Juvia est là ? Demanda-t-il directement  
-Pourquoi elle serait là ?  
-Elle n'était pas à l'appartement quand je me suis réveillé. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de partir sans me prévenir. Alors j'ai été voir à la guilde mais il n'y avait que Mirajane, Kinana et le maître qui viennent tout juste d'ouvrir. Je leur ai donc confié Storm et je suis venu voir ici au cas ou vous seriez partis en mission tôt et qu'elle aurait oublier de me prévenir  
-Elle n'oublierait jamais de te prévenir dit-il les sourcils froncés  
-Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas normal. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?  
-Nan mais t'as raison, c'est pas normal. On doit partir à sa recherche  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Levy en arrivant prés des 2 hommes  
-Juvia à disparu lui apprit Gajeel. Levy va à la guilde pour lancer tout le monde dans les recherches et envoie la Salamandre à son appartement. C'est celui qui à le meilleur odorat pour suivre sa piste  
-D'accord dit-elle obéissant  
-Fullbuster toi va fouiller le coté Nord de la ville. Je m'occupe du coté Sud

* * *

À la guilde, Mirajane observa Storm avaler son déjeuner en silence ce qui ne ressemblait pas au petit garçon mais elle se doutait bien qu'il avait du ressentir le stress de son père quand il l'a amené et puis il était loin d'être idiot. Il comprenait que le fait que sa mère ne soit pas là n'était pas normal  
Un peu plus tard, alors que les membres commençaient à arriver les uns après les autres, Levy entra en fracas faisant se retourner tout le monde vers elle  
-Les gars hurla-t-elle. Juvia à disparu. On a besoin de tout le monde pour partir à sa recherche  
-Quoi comment ça disparu ? Demanda Erza  
-Maman n'était pas à l'appartement ce matin retentit tout doucement la voix de Storm et papa semblait anxieux alors il m'a conduit ici et il est partis voir oncle Gajeel  
-Ça ne ressemble pas à Juvia dit Lisanna. On doit se séparer pour fouiller toute la ville  
-Vous avez raison dit Makarov. Que chaque chasseur de dragon prenne un coté de la ville pour essayer de sentir son odeur  
-Gajeel est partis au Sud appris Levy et il a demandé à ce que Natsu ailles à leur appartement pour essayer de trouver sa trace  
-Très bien, alors Natsu va au Nord, Wendy à l'est et Laxus à l'ouest  
-J'accompagne Natsu dit Lucy en se levant avec son mari. Mira on te confie Nashi  
-Moi je vais avec Wendy dit Erza en confiant son fils à sa meilleure amie  
-Moi je suis Laxus dit Freed  
-Entendu confirma le maître. Tandis que les 6 quittaient la guilde. Les autres vous allez quadriller tout le secteur de la ville pour interroger les habitants voir s'ils n'auraient rien remarquer de bizarre. Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen et Bixrow vous quadrillez le coté Est. Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Mest et Cana le coté Ouest. Jett , Droy, Levy, Nab et Max le coté Sud et Laki, Bisca, Arzack et Reader le coté Nord  
-Entendu dirent-ils tous en même temps tandis que Levy posait sa fille dans les bras de Kinana pour qu'elle s'en occupe pendant son absence  
-Je peux venir aussi ? Demanda Asuka à ses parents  
-D'accord mais tu restes prés de nous confirma sa mère  
-Bon dit Makarov en observant les groupes partir de leur côté. Les Exeed, retrouvés Lily qui doit être avec Gajeel et sillonnée la ville et ses environs par les cieux voir si vous n'apercevez rien  
-D'accord dirent Carla et Happy en s'envolant  
-Warren, tu seras chargé de garder le contact avec tout le monde qu'on puisse communiquer si il y a du nouveau  
-Entendu dis le mage télépathe en enclenchant son pouvoir

* * *

Du côté de Lucy et Natsu, les 2 sont arrivés devant l'appartement des Fullbuster et Natsu mit directement son odorat en action  
-Je ne sens rien dit-il au bout d'un moment  
-Comment ça, tu ne sens rien ? Demanda Lucy  
-Il n'y à plus du tout l'odeur de Juvia comme si elle n'avait jamais été là alors qu'au contraire, je peux parfaitement sentir l'odeur de chaque personne qui habite le bâtiment  
-Les gars hurla Grey en accourant vers eux. Alors t'as senti quelques choses ? Demanda-t-il au chasseur de dragon  
-Nan dit Natsu. Mais je vais encore essayer dit-il en faisant le tour du bâtiment  
-Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne sentes rien dit Grey en le suivant avec Lucy même si Juvia était seulement sortie du bâtiment on devrait sentir son odeur  
-Ouais confirma Natsu. Je peux suivre n'importe qu'elle trace sauf la sienne  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui ai choisi de partir dit Lucy en s'accroupissant pour observer le sol. Regardez  
-Oui c'est une flaque d'eau et alors ? Demanda Natsu perdu  
-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une flaque plutôt imposante quand on sait qu'il n'a pas plus depuis presque 2 semaines ? Demanda la blonde. Je pense que Juvia s'est battu ici  
-Battu ? Demanda Grey, mais avec qui ?  
-Apparemment, elle est sortie pour se battre sinon ses agresseurs seraient entrés dans l'appartement. Donc elle devait les connaîtres  
-Je ne comprends pas dit Grey de plus en plus perdu. Si elle savait qu'il y avait du danger dehors pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu ? Je serais venu l'aider  
-Peut-être qu'elle pensait pouvoir les arrêter seule et qu'elle voulait te protéger dit Lucy en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Mais on doit prévenir les autres . Warren dit-elle en utilisant la télépathie. Met moi en contact avec tout le monde  
-Ok confirma-t-il  
-Les gars. Soyez sur vos gardes. Juvia à été enlevé  
-Enlevé ? Retentis la voix choquée de Wendy  
-Oui, il y a des traces de combats et d'après moi, elle connaissait ses agresseurs car elle est sortie de son appartement pour se battre  
-Bon sang soupira Erza alors c'est d'autant plus urgent de la retrouver. N'arrêtez pas de chercher tant que vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles  
-D'accord répondirent-ils tous en cœur  
-Vient Grey dit-elle en se relevant. On doit la retrouver. Allons fouiller la ville  
-Ouais je vous suis dit-il en regardant une dernière fois la flaque

* * *

À l'autre bout la ville, Gajeel serra ses poings tellement fort que ses jointures sont devenus blanches  
-Idiote dit-il entre ses dents. Je t'avais dit de prévenir Fullbuster. Tu n'avais pas à y aller toute seule. C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait  
Pris par cette nouvelle rage, Gajeel rechercha encore plus ardemment la mage d'eau, mais lorsque la nuit fut tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant, il dû se résoudre à rentrer à la guilde  
-Gajeel dit Levy en le voyant passer les portes de la guilde. Tu as trouvé quelques choses ?  
-Non rien dit-il contrarié. Tout le monde est déjà revenu ?  
-Non, il reste encore Natsu, Lucy, Grey et le groupe des exeed lui répondit Mirajane  
Ils durent ainsi attendre un petit moment avant de voir les 3 entrer accompagnés des 3 chats  
-Du nouveau ? Demanda le maître  
-Non soupira la blonde en prenant sa fille dans ses bras  
-Et nous on a rien vu et pourtant on à même été voir jusqu'aux villes voisines leurs appris Happy  
-C'est pas vrai !  
-Gajeel hurla Levy en voyant son poing enfoncé dans le mur. Arrête dit-elle en attrapant son bras pour observer son poing en sang. Ça ne sers à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle disparut  
Enfaîte si pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Si seulement il avait parlé au maître des lettres de Juvia même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Peut-être que rien de ça ne serais arrivé  
-Papa retentit la voix de Storm. On va retrouver maman n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en observant Grey de son regard bleu intense remplis de tristesse  
Ce regard bleu copie conforme de celui de Juvia ce qui pris de cours le mage de glace  
-T'en fait pas bonhomme dit Natsu en avançant prés du petit garçon. Je te promets qu'on te ramènera ta maman saine et sauve  
-Merci oncle Natsu dit-il sincèrement car même si à ces yeux son père était les plus forts, il savait à quel point Natsu pouvait être incroyable et surtout quand on touche à un membre de la guilde  
-Bon intervint Makarov nous reprendrons les recherche demain. En attendant, je pense que nous devrions demander de l'aide aux autres guildes. Qu'ils observent et écoutent s'ils peuvent trouver quelques choses à son sujet aux alentours de leur guilde. On ne sait pas où ses agresseurs ont pu emmener Juvia. Il faut qu'on ait des yeux partout  
-Je vais prévenir Kagura pour qu'elle mette Mermaid Heel sur l'affaire dit Erza  
-Moi je préviens Bacchus pour qu'il mobilise quatro cerberos dit Cana  
-Je vais prévenir Sting pour qu'on ait l'aide de Sabertooth dit Lisanna  
-Moi je m'occupe d'appeler Ichiya-san pour qu'il prévienne blue Pegasus dit Mirajane  
-Et moi j'appelle Lamia-Scale et je vais essayer de demander à Léon qu'il contacte Meredy. Peut-être qu'elle sait quelques choses à propos de Juvia et si jamais, ce serais bien qu'on ai l'aide de crime sorcière dit Lucy  
-Moi je vais soigner ta main Gajeel dit Wendy en s'approchant du mage de fer qui se laissa faire sans protester. Il était trop à bout actuellement pour penser à râler  
En voyant tout le monde s'agiter autour de lui, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être parler de ce qu'il savait.  
Mais finalement, il décida de garder tout pour lui car il faisait une affaire personnel de tout ça. Il voulait être celui qui arrêterait José et qui sortirait Juvia de cette galère car c'était leur problème à eux 2 et pas aux autres. Il était enfin temps qu'il paye pour les pêchers qu'ils ont réaliser dans leur ancienne guilde

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, Juvia ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Finalement, elle se leva d'un coup avant de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée, car sa tête lui tournait atrocement.  
Mais une fois ses esprits clairs, elle pu remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot illuminés seulement d'une minuscule petite ouverture donnant vue sur le ciel  
-Ah la voilà qui se réveil enfin notre princesse des eaux  
-Je t'avais dit que tu y avait été trop fort en prenant toute sa magie fit remarquer une autre voix dont l'accent anglais ressortait fortement  
-Je suis si triste, j'en oublie parfois ma puissance  
Fronçant les sourcils, Juvia tourna la tête vers les barreaux de la cellule pour reconnaître les 3 hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté  
-Totomaru-San, Sol-San, Alya-san qu'est ce que Juvia fait ici ?  
-Quelle question, nous voulons nous assurer que tu n'iras nul part dit le mage de la terre  
-Vous ne retiendrez pas Juvia longtemps dit-elle en voulant activer son corps d'eau mais rien ne se passa  
-N'y penses même pas, souris le mage de feu. Les chaînes qui t'entourent les poignets t'empêcher d'utiliser ta magie peu importe à quel point tu es devenu forte  
-Ça suffit, laissé la tranquille retentis une voix dans leur dos  
-Maître José dit Juvia en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître le vieil homme  
-Et oui, je prends de l'âge, que veux-tu, nous ne pouvons pas tous êtres restés coincés dans le temps pendant 7 ans dit-il en ouvrant la cellule pour y entrer avec un plateau. Mais c'est ce qui explique cette beauté à couper le souffle. Ne te méprends pas, tu étais déjà magnifique du temps ou tu faisais partis de la guilde mais là, tu t'es métamorphosé telle une sirène dit-il en touchant sa peau de porcelaine  
-Ne touchez pas Juvia dit-elle en reculant écœuré  
-Il semble que tu ais pris du caractère en même temps que ta force. Ça me plaît dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit  
-Que voulez-vous de Juvia ?  
-Ils semblent que tes anciens coéquipiers ont déjà répondu à ça. Tous ensemble, nous allons recréer Phantom Lord. Avec ta force et celle de Gajeel, nous allons rapidement redevenir la guilde numéro 1 en écrasant les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôles ? Dit-il surpris en la voyant rire  
-Vous ne battrez jamais Fairy Tail et vous n'aurez jamais Gajeel-Kun et puis surtout, Juvia ne vous obéira plus jamais  
-C'est ce que nous verrons. Car vois-tu, Gajeel et toi avez tous les 2 la même faiblesse. Faiblesse que vous avez attrapée en même temps d'être entré dans la guilde de Makarov  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Vous avez des sentiments. Vous êtes attaché à vos amis et surtout à vos familles  
-Qu'avez-vous fait à Grey-sama et Storm ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement apeuré  
-Rien enfin pour le moment. Mais ça, ça ne dépendra que de toi ma chère Juvia. Maintenant je dois te laisser dit-il en sortant de la cellule. Nous avons un dragon à ramener à la maison. Tu devrais manger un peu dit-il en regardant le plateau sur son lit. Tu es bien pâle  
-Ne faites pas de mal à Gajeel-Kun dit-elle en s'approchant des barreaux mais elle fut retenu à 2 centimètres à cause de ses chaînes  
-Ça ce sera à nous d'en décider rigola Totomaru en suivant les 3 autres vers l'escalier

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Magnolia, les recherches pour retrouver Juvia se poursuivaient même si personne ne savait vraiment vers quoi chercher vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste. De son coté, Gajeel continuait de chercher des traces de José et de Phantom Lord sans rien trouver de très concluant non plus  
Après leur recherche encore infructueuse de la journée, Gajeel et Levy rentrèrent chez eux avec Lily et Emma  
-Je vais donner son bain à Emma dit Levy en montant les escaliers suivis de Lily tandis que Gajeel prenait le courrier  
Directement, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la première lettre du paquet était une de José

« Mon cher Gajeel

Je vois que toute la guilde Fairy Tail est en effervescence. En même temps, c'est normal quand on perd une mage de la trempe de Juvia. Mais vous êtes très drôle à regarder de loin. On dirait une petite ruche d'abeille qui grouille de partout. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne n'a encore parlé de nous. J'en déduis que tu n'as rien dit à tes chers amis ? J'ignore si c'est par stupidité ou par orgueil.  
Mais toujours est-il que je me doute que tu cherches à la retrouver tout seul. Peut-être veux-tu passer pour le héros de cette histoire. En tout cas, si tu veux la récupérer, je te propose de nous retrouver à l'orée de la forêt dans le coté Est de Magnolia à 23 h tapante. Surtout viens seul et ne préviens personne sinon elle mourra»

En finissant la lettre, Gajeel grogna. Il savait que c'était un piège, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Juvia entre ses mains et c'était la seule piste qu'il avait. Il devait y aller et être plus malin que lui. Pour ça, il devait s'équiper . Il entra donc en vitesse dans son appartement pour cacher la lettre avec l'autre puis il attrapa tout ce qu'il avait besoin. C'est-à-dire des morceaux de fer au cas où il aurait besoin de force. Puis il tendit l'oreille. Levy était toujours occupé à donner le bain à Emma. Il devait en profiter pour partir discrètement  
Mais arrivé en bas de son bâtiment, il sursauta en voyant quelques chose voler jusqu'à lui  
-Ou tu vas ? Lui demanda Lily  
-J'ai un truc à aller voir  
-Par rapport à Juvia ?  
-Ouais, je pense avoir une piste, mais je ne suis sur de riens  
-Bien dans ce cas je t'accompagne  
-Non dit-il en voulant continuer sa route  
-Juvia est aussi ma coéquipière, je te signale  
-Ouais, dit-il en se figeant les poings serrés. Mais tu dois rester ici pour protéger Levy et Emma  
-Pourquoi je devrais les protéger ?  
-Fait ce que je te demande, c'est tout hurla-t-il faisant sursauter l'exeed  
-Gajeel t'es bizarre depuis un moment sans parler du fait que Juvia soit venu te confier quelque chose qui semblait grave un peu avant son enlèvement. Si tu sais quelques choses, tu devrais le dire aux autres  
-Faut juste que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là ok ?  
Il était rare de voir Gajeel dans cet état-là, mais Lily connaissait son maître. Il pouvait lire dans son regard que quelques choses de grave allait se passer et Gajeel semblait avoir peur qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille alors il devait la protéger  
-Ok dit-il simplement, mais fait gaffe à toi  
-Merci et ne parle de ça à personne surtout  
-Très bien dit le chat noir en repartant vers l'appartement tandis que Gajeel pu continuer sa route

* * *

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Gajeel attendit un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant de se retourner précipitamment vers l'homme qui avait essayé de l'attaquer dans le dos  
-Faudra faire mieux que ça pour me battre Sol dit-il en écrasant le mage de terre avec une facilité alarmante. Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu  
-Ça c'est ce que tu crois retentis une voix alors que Gajeel reçu un coup-de-poing enflammé en plein dans son visage le faisant à peine reculer de quelques pas  
-Geehee rigola-t-il. Tes flammes sont nazes. Jamais elles n'arriveront à la cheville de la Salamandre  
-Je ne te permets pas, je suis bien plus fort que ce chasseur de dragon et je vais te le prouver  
S'en suivit alors un combat entre les 2 et Gajeel fini par gagner avec une grande facilité  
-Je te l'avais dit, tu es pathétique dit Gajeel en observant son adversaire au sol. Mais il fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire  
Directement, il bondit en avant pour ne pas se prendre le sors pour annuler ses pouvoirs de Alya  
-Oh c'est si triste dit le mage du vent en faisant maintenant face au chasseur de dragon  
-T'es encore plus agaçant que dans mes souvenirs le dépressif soupira Gajeel en attaquant le mage de vent tout en prenant soin de bien éviter son sors qui endort les pouvoirs  
-Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez ? Demanda Gajeel en observant les 3 hommes vaincus. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais le plus fort de cette guilde de looser, mais là vous êtes encore plus minable qu'avant. Bon fini de jouer maintenant. Où est Juvia ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant violemment Sol par le col  
-Parce que tu penses qu'on va te le dire ? Répondit le mage de terre  
-J'ai de très bon moyen de vous faire parler dit-il en changeant son poing en épée  
-Ça suffis Gajeel retentis une voix plus loin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va te la rendre. Tu n'es toujours pas doué pour la communication à ce que je vois  
-José dit-il en observant le vieil homme qui s'approchait tranquillement de lui. Où est-elle ? Dit-il les dents serrés  
-Elle est en sécurité ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Elle est beaucoup trop importante pour mon projet  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de projet ?  
-Allons, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée. Nous allons faire revivre la guilde  
-C'est ça compte là-dessus dit-il blasé. Maintenant tu vas me rendre Juvia sinon je te jure que je vais te … dit-il en avançant rageusement vers lui mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un cercle jaune l'entourer  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit-il les yeux écarquiller  
Mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire d'autre, qu'il s'effondra inconscient  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais sourit le vieil homme. Tu agis toujours avant de réfléchir. Tu n'as même pas pensé à observer le sol sur lequel Alya avait posé plusieurs pièges. Malgré tout il avait raison pour une chose dit-il en relevant les yeux vers les 3 hommes qui se relevaient. Vous êtes pathétique. Sans mon génie, il vous aurait ratatiné sans aucun problème. Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'on à besoin de Juvia et lui. Ça se sont de vrais mages. Ce n'est pas avec votre force qu'on réussira à éliminer Fairy Tail alors entraînez vous je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
-Oui maître dirent les 3 avant d'attraper Gajeel pour le suivre

* * *

-Gajeel-Kun hurla Juvia en voyant Sol le jeter sans ménagement dans la cellule. Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
-Oh rien de bien méchant, on a seulement éteint ses pouvoirs afin de le rendre docile. Il devrait bientôt revenir à lui dit-il en attachant les poignets du chasseur de dragon avec les mêmes chaînes que celle de Juvia puis il sortit la laissant s'approcher de son meilleur ami  
-T'en fait pas Gajeel-Kun dit-elle en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ça va aller tant qu'on est ensemble. On trouvera un moyen de sortir de là. Et puis j'ai confiance en Fairy Tail  
Un peut plus tard, elle décida de coucher le garçon sur l'un des lit ( si on peut appeler ça comme ça). Mais elle du s'y reprendre en plusieurs fois pour réussir à traîner le garçon qui faisait son poids. Une fois fait, elle se laissa retomber lourdement au sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête lui tournait encore. Sûrement un contre effet du sors de Alya


	18. Chapter 18

Un peu plus tard, Totomaru entra dans la cellule avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il plaça sur le lit de Juvia juste à côté de la jeune femme  
-Tu devrais manger dit-il en l'observant  
-Juvia n'a pas faim dit-elle simplement sur la défensive  
-Tu sais Juvia, tu peux faire la tête autant que tu veux, mais tu finiras par revenir dans nos rangs  
-Sûrement pas  
-Tes yeux meurtriers ne vont absolument pas sur ton visage innocent, tu sais ? Dit-il en lui souriant. Dans le fond, dit-il en observant son visage de manière trop proche d'après Juvia. Le maître à raison, tu es devenu drôlement canon. Cette coupe te va vraiment mieux que l'ancienne sans parler de tes vêtements. Ton ancien style était beaucoup trop froid et prude, ça te va beaucoup mieux des vêtements beaucoup plus léger ainsi pour laisser apparaître tes splendides jambes et tes courbes à couper le souffle  
Voyant la main du mage de feu s'approcher trop prêt de sa cuisse, Juvia se releva d'un coup pour s'éloigner de lui  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Allez Juvia, je suis sûr que tu peux sentir le courant qui se passe entre nous. Entre le feu et l'eau. Ça ne peut faire qu'un mélange explosif  
-Juvia est marié dit-elle sur la défensive  
-Ouais j'ai entendu parler du chasseur de démon de glace et de votre gosse. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais te le faire oublier dit-il en la plaquant au mur lui faisant échapper un petit cri  
-Jamais Juvia ne pourra aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Grey-sama. Elle n'appartient qu'à lui  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as encore jamais eu une aventure avec un garçon aussi torride que moi. Tu verras, quand tu seras de retour à Phantom Lord, on fera le couple le plus puissant qui ai jamais existé. Et nos enfants seront un mélange tellement parfait de nous 2 que tu ne pourras qu'oublier ton sale gamin  
-N'insulte pas Storm de sale gamin dit-elle en se débattant  
-Calme toi dit-il en planquant ses mains contre le mur autour de sa tête. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas de pouvoir et personne ne va venir t'aider dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de sa nuque  
-Juvia n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre dit-elle en remontant violemment son genou dans l'entre-jambe du garçon  
-Ça, tu vas me le payer sale peste dit-il en se relevant énervée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers elle, qu'elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la cellule d'un coup de pied dans le ventre  
-Tu aimes le Juvia kick ? Sourit-elle fière. Juvia le doit à une amie. Tu dois la connaître, c'est Lucy Heartfilia  
-Sale garce dit-il en enflammant ses poings, je vais te …  
-Totomaru ça suffit retentis la voix de José. Je t'ai seulement demandé d'apporter à manger à nos invités. Maintenant retourne t'entraîner. Car tu as pu constater la différence de puissance entre Juvia et toi. Elle a réussi à te mettre au tapis sans ses pouvoirs. C'est pathétique. Tu ne seras jamais un mage de sa trempe si tu ne te bouges pas  
-D'accord maître, dit-il en quittant la cellule tandis que José la refermait à clés.  
\- Tu m'impressionnes vraiment ma chère Juvia lui sourit-il. Tu es clairement devenu la maîtresse des 4 éléments bien loin devant ces 3 minables. C'est pour ça qu'ils auront besoin de toi pour leur donner l'envie de dépasser leurs limites  
-Juvia ne dirigera personne  
-C'est ce que nous verrons sourit le vieil homme en remontant l'escalier

* * *

À magnolia, Levy avait fini le bain de Emma et elle avait préparer à manger tranquillement pensant Gajeel dans sa salle de musique.  
Au moment de passer à table, la mage des mots partis donc le chercher, mais trouva la pièce vide  
-Gajeel ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés . Gajeel ? Appela-t-elle dans tout l'appartement. Lily dit-elle en entrant dans le salon. Tu sais ou es Gajeel ?  
-Il est sorti. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller faire une course mentis le chat  
-Oh et tu sais pour combien de temps il en à ?  
-Aucune idée avoua-t-il  
-Ah, parce que le repas est prés, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre. Tu viens manger ?  
-Heu oui dit-il en s'avançant vers la cuisine

* * *

À l'autre bout de la ville un peu plus tard, Grey posa la couverture sur Storm  
-Papa dit doucement le petit garçon. Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de maman ?  
-Non avoua-t-il sachant que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir  
-Elle me manque dit-il tristement. Et j'ai peur pour elle.  
-Moi aussi bonhomme  
-Pourquoi des méchants s'en sont pris à elle ? Elle n'a rien fait n'est ce pas ?  
-Non, ta maman n'a rien fait et on trouvera ce qu'il lui veule. Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant dit-il en partant vers la porte de la chambre pour éteindre la lampe. Bonne nuit  
-Bonne nuit papa  
Grey partis ensuite dans son salon pour retrouver Léon assis dans son canapé. Celui-ci était arrivé la veille pour venir les aider dans les recherches et Grey ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était heureux qu'il soit là  
-Comment il va ? Demanda l'autre mage de glace  
-Il s'inquiète. On ne peut pas comprendre à son âge pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à Juvia  
-Je t'avoue que même à mon âge, je ne comprends pas non plus.  
-Ouais et c'est bien pour ça qu'on tourne en rond depuis plus d'une semaine soupira Grey. On a vraiment aucune piste dit-il en se frottant les yeux  
-T'inquiètes dit le garçon aux cheveux gris en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de son « frère adoptif ». Juvia est forte, elle saura tenir en attendant qu'on la retrouve  
-Ouais, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'elle est peut-être en train de souffrir en ce moment me bouffe soupira-t-il. Je tuerais quiconque aura osé lui faire du mal  
-Crois-moi que pour ça, t'aura pas mal de monde pour t'aider à commencer par Meredy sourit-il. Au fait en parlant d'elle. Je sais que le moment est peut-être mal choisi, mais il faut que je te dise un truc  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle est enceinte  
-Sérieusement ? Et comment vous aller faire vu qu'elle est … Enfin qu'elle fait partis de crime sorcière  
-Elle veut que je le garde avec moi à Lamia Scale comme Erza et Kinana. C'est sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de me débrouiller tout seul  
-Tu veux rire ? T'auras sûrement plus l'instinct paternel que moi  
-Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
-Je te connais  
-Pourtant tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal avec Storm  
-Seulement parce que Juvia à été avec moi. Si elle ne revenait pas, je ne sais pas comment je ferrais pour …  
-Hé parle pas comme ça, elle reviendra. Parce que si il y a bien une chose que je suis sur, c'est que vous à Fairy Tail, rien ne vous arrête et vous pouvez réaliser l'impossible  
-Ouais . T'as sans doute raison avoua Grey

* * *

Le lendemain, Gajeel ouvrit les yeux d'un coup faisant sursauter Juvia qui observait le ciel à travers la petite ouverture de la cellule. Directement, le mage de Fer se releva pour observer autour de lui avant de voir Juvia le regarder  
-Ne te relève pas trop vite Gajeel-Kun ça pourrait être dangereux lui dit Juvia en s'approchant de lui  
-Non, je me sens bien dit-il en haussant les épaules. Toi par contre t'as une sale tête  
-Merci dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Sérieusement Juvia qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Dit-il en observant le teint crieur de la jeune femme et puis surtout, elle semblait avoir perdu du poids  
-Rien pour le moment. Juvia s'est réveillé du sors de Alya-San hier  
-Hier ? Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on te cherche comment ça à pus t'affecter autant ?  
-Sol-San pense que c'est parce que Alya-San y à été trop fort avec le sors qu'il a utilisé contre Juvia  
-Ces crétins vont me le payer. Bon dit-il en se mettant debout. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour s'échapper .  
-Il n'y en à pas Gajeel-Kun. Juvia à passé la journée à chercher un moyen  
-Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas des chaînes et des pathétiques barreaux qui vont me retenir dit-il en voulant changer son bras en épée, mais rien ne se passa  
-C'est ce que Juvia essayait de te dire. Ces chaînes retiennent notre magie. Et sans ça, c'est impossible de s'échapper  
-Kkkss dit-il agacé alors il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre plan. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire par cette bande d'abrutis  
-Savez-vous que je peux entendre le moindre son qui passe dans le sol ? Demanda le mage de terre en apparaissant devant la cellule. Je serais au courant du moindre de vos plans. C'est peine perdue, vous ferriez mieux simplement de revenir parmi nous avant qu'on utilise la manière forte sur vos proches dit-il avant de disparaître comme il était venu. C'est-à-dire par la terre

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Levy se réveilla en sursaut dans son canapé et en même temps, elle réveilla Lily qui dormait en boule à ses pieds  
-Bon sang dit-elle en s'étendant. On a du s'endormir en attendant Gajeel  
-Ouais, mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendu rentrer ? Demanda le chat noir septique  
-Tu as raison, dit Levy en se levant d'un bond pour fouiller l'appartement, mais elle ne le trouva nul part  
-Bon sang pesta Lily  
-Ce n'est pas normal dit Levy paniqué. On doit prévenir la guilde et vite dit-elle en partant prendre sa fille avant de quitter l'appartement  
Les 2 sont ensuite partis en vitesse à la guilde  
-Les gars, Gajeel à disparu dit Levy en ouvrant les portes  
-Quoi ? Demanda Mirajane lui aussi ?  
-Oui, il est sorti faire une course hier et il n'est jamais rentré  
-Ce n'est pas normal réfléchi le maître. Que vous à t'il dit concrètement en partant ?  
-En fait je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est Lily qui m'a dit qu'il était parti faire une course dit-elle alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur l'exeed qui se sentis soudain tout petit  
-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Levy  
-J'ai menti dit-il en détournant le regard, mais Gajeel m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire  
-De ne rien dire sur quoi ?  
-Enfaîte quand on est rentré hier, Gajeel n'a passé la porte de l'appartement qu'un peu après nous, mais il semblait tendu. Alors je l'ai vu prendre quelques morceaux d'acier avant de quitter l'appartement et je l'ai suivi. Quand je lui ai demandé où il allait, il m'a dit qu'il devait aller vérifier quelques choses et j'ai tout de suite compris que ça concernait l'enlèvement de Juvia parce qu'il est vraiment bizarre depuis. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je venais avec lui mais il s'est énervé et m'a dit que je devais rester là  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Carla  
-Parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour protéger Levy et Emma, dit-il alors qu'un blanc se fit dans la guilde. J'ai alors vu à son regard que la situation était grave et que s'il me demandait ça, c'est qu'il croyait vraiment qu'elles puissent être en danger  
-Mais de quoi voulait-il nous protéger ? Demanda Levy sous le choc  
-Je l'ignore, il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire puis il est parti  
-Ce n'est pas bon dit Natsu. Si il a pris du fer avec lui c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait se battre  
-Donc ce serais les mêmes ennemis qui s'en prendrait à Gajeel et Juvia ? Dit Lucy. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Juvia est sorti combattre plutôt que de prévenir Grey. Peut-être que quelqu'un a menacé leur famille à tous les 2

-Bon sang dit Grey en serrant les poings. Ça explique le comportement bizarre de Juvia un peu avant sa disparition

-Comment ça bizarre ? Demanda Lisanna  
-Elle était de moins bonne humeur et surtout elle était à cran. Quand je suis revenu de mission 2 jours avant sa disparition, elle m'a même attaqué car elle ne m'a pas reconnu dans le noir  
-Oui maman avait peur dit Storm alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. C'est même pour ça qu'on a été dormir chez oncle Gajeel avant que tu ne reviennes de mission dit-il en observant son père  
-Comment ça ils sont venus dormir chez nous ? Demanda Levy perdu avant de se tourner vers Lily  
-Ouais dit Lily gêné. Ça aussi Gajeel m'avait promis de ne rien dire. Il m'avait fait croire que leur appartement avait été désinsectisé et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dedans pendant 24h  
-On à jamais désinsectiser notre appartement dit Grey  
-Ouais je n'y avais pas cru. D'autant plus que Juvia était entré en panique dans l'appartement. Gajeel m'a tout de suite demandé de m'occuper de Storm et d'Emma tandis qu'il est parti parler avec Juvia dans la cuisine  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?  
-Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas pu tout entendre, car Emma s'était mise à pleurer en même temps. Mais la voix de Juvia tremblait et j'ai juste entendu Gajeel lui dire que ça ne le rassurait pas de la savoir seule pendant l'absence de Grey. Ensuite il est revenu dans le salon et m'a annoncé qu'ils dormaient là cette nuit  
-Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit à moi ? Demanda Grey contrarié  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à caché tout les 2 bon sang soupira Levy  
-Nous devrions enquêter là-dessus dit le maître. Pendant que certains continue de chercher dans les différentes villes des indices. Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, Freed et Kinana, vous restez ici pour trouver des pistes ou quoi que ce sois qui pourrais nous relier aux agresseurs de Juvia et Gajeel. Épluchés tout les livres que vous trouvez sur les guildes clandestines, les ennemis de Fairy tail ou bien quels ennemis communs ils pourraient avoir à cause d'une de leur mission par exemple  
-Entendu dirent les 5  
-Le reste de l'unité Raijine, vous irez fouiller harujion la ville portuaire voisine. Natsu, tu iras avec Wendy à l'appartement de Gajeel voir si vous trouvez sa trace quelque part. Puis vous chercherez des indices dans la ville. Grey, Erza , Mest et Léon vous chercherez des indices dans la ville de shirotsume. Roméo, Cana, Elfman et Lisanna, vous vous occuperez de Clover Town. Jett, Droy et Laki vous vous occuperez de Oshibana. Biska, Arzak, Asuka et Rider de Crocus et Nab, Max , Wakaba et Macao, vous irez voir si vous ne trouvez pas des indices ou quelques choses qui peut ressembler à une planque au Mont Yakobe  
-Et Virgo et moi on s'occupe d'aller voir sur l'île de Galuna si il n'y a pas non plus des planques possible  
-Loki ? Demanda Grey en se tournant vers le roux  
-Bien sûr, je suis toujours un membre de la guilde alors je dois aider quand on s'en prend à nos amis  
-Et j'ai invoqué Virgo pour l'aider expliqua Lucy . Avec eux en plus, on est sur de quadriller tout le royaume  
-C'est parfais comme ça. Warren nous tiendra comme d'habitude en liaison et vous les exeed , je veux que vous fouilliez les forêts alentour de Magnolia à la recherche de moindre trace  
-Entendu dirent les 3  
-Bien alors si tout est clair que tout le monde y ailles  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à tous les mages pour faire ce qu'il leur a été demandé

* * *

Du côté de la guilde de phantom Lord, Juvia et Gajeel ont passé la journée à essayer d'élaborer un plan pour s'échapper sans grands résultats.  
-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes le tournis soupira Gajeel en observant Juvia  
-Juvia en à marre de ne pas avancer. Elle veut rentrer chez elle  
-Je sais dit Gajeel en jouant avec un fil dépassant du vieux matelas qui lui sert de lit  
-Mais pour ça, il faudrait ….  
-Faudrait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le regard vers elle pour la voir bien plus pâle qu'avant. Oh Juvia hurla-t-il en la voyant s'effondrer. Bordel c'est pas le moment idiote dit-il en se précipitant vers elle

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, José observait ses 3 autres éléments s'entraîner  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mettez-y plus de rage bon sang vous êtes de vrais chiffe mol.  
-Et vous ? Vous faite quoi ? Demanda Totomaru en se retournant vers son maître. Je croyais que vous deviez manipuler Gajeel et Juvia pour qu'ils reviennent parmi nous  
-Bien sûr confirma le vieil homme. Mais ça ne se fera qu'avec de la patience. Makarov a bien encré ses valeurs dans ses 2 là alors ce ne sera pas simple. Mais pour le moment, on doit les laisser se fatiguer mentalement. Ce ne sera qu'à ce moment-là où ils seront vulnérables que je pourrais manipuler petit à petit leur façon de penser  
-Maître José dit un mage en entrant en trombe dans la pièce  
-Allons bon que se passe-t-il ?  
-C'est mademoiselle Juvia, elle vient de faire un malaise  
-Je suis sûr que c'est un de leur plan à 2 balles pour s'échapper dit Totomaru  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit aller voir dit-il en partant au sous-sol avec les 3 éléments  
-Nous t'avertissons Gajeel, si c'est un plan pour vous échapper nous sommes tous sur nos gardes avertis Sol  
-Je m'en fous de vous pour le moment, ce qu'il faut, c'est un médecin pour Juvia. Elle est gelée  
-Il à raison dit José en touchant la jeune femme. Et son pou est faible. Allez chercher notre mage médecin  
-Oh, c'est si triste dit Alya en obéissant à son maître  
Le mage de vent revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit homme chauve qui se mit à ausculter la jeune femme  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle à vieil homme ? Demanda Gajeel au bout d'un moment à bout de nerfs  
-Et bien répondit-il en activant sa magie sur le ventre de Juvia. Je ne pense pas me tromper. Cette jeune femme est enceinte  
-Quoi ? Demanda le mage de fer. Bordel Juvia c'était pas le moment de nous faire un autre lardon  
-Ce qui à causer son malaise est sa malnutrition. Sans parler du fait qu'elle soit resté une semaine privé de ses pouvoirs . Le bébé n'a donc pas pu être alimenté en magie et je crains pour sa vie si on n'agit pas tout de suite  
-Elle risque de le perdre ? Demanda Gajeel  
-Si on ne transfère pas rapidement de la magie dans l'embryon oui  
-Bordel dit Gajeel en attrapant José par le col. T'as intérêt à faire quelques choses parce que c'est de ta faute si elle en est là. S'il arrive quelques choses à Juvia ou à son bébé, je vous tue tous magie ou pas  
-Lâche tout de suite le maître ordonna Sol en s'interposant  
-Ne t'en pas fait Gajeel sourit José. Je ne compte pas laisser ce bébé mourir. Si tu es si surpris je suppose que personne à Fairy Tail n'est au courant pour cet enfant et nous savons tous que Juvia sait faire naître des bébés aux pouvoirs inimaginable. Cet enfant sera mon arme secrète  
-Jamais tu ne toucheras à cet enfant, tu m'entends ? Dit-il avant de tomber lourdement au sol  
-Merci Alya dit le vieil homme en fixant le mage de vent. Il commençait à être trop bruyant. Bien du coup il nous faut de toute urgence insuffler de la magie dans ce bébé  
-Laissez moi faire maître dit Totomaru se plaçant ses mains au dessus du ventre de Juvia  
-Surtout pas le retiens le médecin. Ce qu'il faut à ce bébé c'est une magie qui lui soit compatible et là en l'occurrence, il faut que ce soit un mage de glace ou d'eau qui le fasse. Au contraire, le feu étant l'opposé de ces 2 éléments le tuerait sur le coup  
-Une magie liée à ses parents comprit José  
-Oui car c'est avec ce genre de magie que le futur mage se développe dans l'utérus  
-Très bien, dans ce cas allez tout de suite me chercher Kaito et toi Alya, je veux que tu conduises Juvia à l'étage  
Tout le monde obéis alors à ses instructions en quittant la cellule laissant le pauvre Gajeel seul et inconscient

* * *

Le soir à Fairy Tail, Natsu rageait en revenant à la guilde  
-Ça ne sers à rien de t'énerver comme ça Natsu essaya de le calmer Wendy  
-Mais ça me tue, j'ai l'impression que notre ennemi se moque de nous. Pourquoi je ne peux pas retrouver une seule de leur odeur  
-Je l'ignore avoua Wendy alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la guilde  
-Papa dit la petite Nashi en accourant vers lui. Vous les avez retrouvés ?  
-Nan soupira-t-il.  
-C'est nul bouda la petite fille. Quand on aura retrouvé ces méchants, je les ferais tous brûler. À cause d'eux Storm est toujours triste et il ne veut même plus se battre avec moi dit-elle en observant le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis tout seul au bar  
-C'est normal Nashi, toi aussi tu serais triste si ta maman avait disparu lui dit Wendy  
-Oui dit-elle en regardant Lucy au loin qui feuilletait un autre livre.  
Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune Dragneel comprenait que tout le monde à la guilde soit dans cet état. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à un de leur ami et du haut de ses 3 ans et demi , elle voulait elle aussi aider  
-Papa dit-elle en relevant le regard vers Natsu. Tu pourrais m'apprendre un autre sors ? Comme ça, je pourrais aider quand on devra attaquer les méchants  
-Plus tard d'accord dit Natsu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de rejoindre le groupe de recherche  
-Vous non plus vous n'avez rien trouvez ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Non avoua Wendy et vous vous n'avez pas avancé du tout ?  
-La liste de suspect potentiel est énorme soupira la démone sans parler du fait que ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer sur les recherches avec 6 enfants à s'occuper. Kinana c'est bien sur désigner pour cette tâche, mais elle est vite déborder dit-elle en l'observant donner le biberon à Emma tandis que Reiki ne cessait de pleurer. À coté, Makoto jouait avec un jeu pour bambin tandis que Akane dormait tranquillement. Et dans la salle Nashi ne cessait de poser des questions à tout  
vas tandis que Storm ne bougeait pas de sa chaise le regard dans le vide  
-Et pour les autres ? On a des nouvelles ? Demanda Wendy à Warren  
-Enfaîte la plupart viennent seulement d'arriver au lieu de leurs recherches donc on n'aura pas de nouvelles avant 2, 3 jours  
-Et nous on va faire une pause parce qu'on n'y vois plus rien à 100 mètres retentis la voix de Carla alors que les 3 exeeds passèrent la porte d'entrée

* * *

Le lendemain, Gajeel ouvrit les yeux. Doucement, il observa la pièce en récupérant ses souvenirs puis il se leva d'un bond constatant que Juvia ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce  
-Tu cherches quelques choses ? Sourit Totomaru de l'autre coté des barreaux  
-Ou elle est ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Rugis Gajeel en se précipitant vers lui, mais il fut stoppé un peu avant par ses chaînes  
-Du calme sourit le mage de feu arrogant. Elle est sous traitement médical pour le moment.. On ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive malheurs à notre fille de la mer  
-Espèce d'ordure, je vais vous massacrer  
-Et comment tu vas faire ? Sourit-il encore plus  
-Tu fais beaucoup plus le malin quand je suis attaché n'est-ce pas ? Tu faisais moins le fier il y a des années quand je te terrifiais. Bien que je suis sûr que je te terrifie toujours à l'heure actuelle  
-Tttss ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Redfox. Tu ne me fais plus peur depuis bien longtemps  
-Ah ouais ? Dit-il en faisant un pas en avant le faisant légèrement sursauter. T'es encore plus pathétique qu'avant. Vous ne saurez jamais réfléchir par vous-même ? Il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez retourner le cerveau comme de parfaits petits toutous  
-Tu peux bien parler de petit toutou, toi qui à toujours obéi à tout les ordres du maître comme un parfait pion. Tu te rappelles comment tu as pris ton pied à tabasser l'héritière Heartfilia ? Sans parler de cette petite mage des mots que tu as carrément mutilé  
-La ferme dit-il les dents serrées  
-Oh j'aurais touché un point sensible ? Dit-il arrogant. Tu sais, j'ai été surpris de savoir Juvia marier, mais quand j'ai vu le canon qu'elle était devenu, j'ai compris. Mais cette surprise n'était rien par rapport à la surprise de te savoir toi marier et surtout père de famille. J'ai tellement ri en le sachant. Le terrible dragon de Fer maîtrisé par une simple mage de Fairy Tail. Mais je dois admettre qu'elle est mignonne. Elle manque de forme si tu veux mon avis, mais ça doit être une vraie tigresse au lit  
-La ferme hurla Gajeel  
\- Vraiment, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle à pus te choisir. Je veux dire, tu es toi dit-il dédaigneux. Sans parler de ce que tu lui à fait subir. Cette mage doit vraiment être suicidaire pour avoir cru que tu pouvais changer. Mais moi, je sais que tu resteras à jamais un monstre et c'est exactement pour ça que tu reviendras vers nous. Ça nous nous t'acceptons comme tu es  
-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien hein ? Demanda Gajeel en souriant en coin. C'est à Fairy Tail que j'ai appris à être vraiment moi. Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi ils sont capable. Peut-être as-tu trouvé la Salamandre effrayent pendant votre combat de la fois dernière. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à maintenant. Vous êtes foutu d'avance. Fairy Tail est invincible. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce contre quoi on a dû se battre. Alors des moucherons dans votre genre, ils les écraseront en 2 secondes  
Voyant le regard que lui lançais Gajeel, Totomaru avala difficilement sa salive  
-C'est ce que nous verrons Gajeel. Parce que je vais devenir plus fort que la Salamandre et cette fois ce sera à moi de le battre dit-il en partant vers les escaliers  
-Même en passant ta vie à t'entraîner, tu ne lui arriveras pas à la cheville lui hurla Gajeel alors qu'il venait de disparaître

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Juvia ouvrit doucement les yeux pour remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle qui lui était inconnu  
-Non le retiens un homme en l'empêchant de se lever. Tu dois rester allonger  
Directement, Juvia reconnut José. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une sensation de chaleur au niveau de son ventre  
-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire à Juvia ? Demanda la jeune femme en voyant un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12, 13 ans activés sa magie sur son ventre  
-Il est chargé de redonner des forces à ton bébé  
-Bébé ? Demanda Juvia perdu  
-Oui. Il se trouve que tu es enceinte. Mais lorsque Alya à bloquer ta magie, il a privé ton bébé de magie lui aussi et c'est pour ça que tu as eu un malaise.  
-Juvia attend un autre bébé ? Dit-elle en observant son ventre  
Bien sûr, Grey et elle avaient pensé à avoir un autre enfant pour que Storm puisse avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui il puisse jouer. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à essayer. Juvia n'y avait plus pensé  
-Mais que faites vous au bébé de Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle effrayé  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Kaito insuffle juste la magie qu'il manque au bébé. Grâce à sa magie de glace, il peut régénérer les forces que le bébé à perdu  
-Tu es un mage de glace ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon  
-Oui, le docteur à dit que seul un mage de glace ou d'eau pourrais soigner ce bébé alors le maître m'a appelé dit-il timidement  
-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous soigner le bébé de Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle perdu à José  
-Et bien vois-tu ma chère Juvia, j'ai eu connaissance des magnifiques capacités de ton fils. Un mage qui peut utiliser 2 magies en même temps, c'est du jamais-vu. En tout cas que ce don apparaisse génétiquement et non pas en intégrant une autre magie comme peux le faire Natsu Dragneel depuis qu'il a avalé la foudre de Laxus Draer et qu'il peut ainsi les utiliser avec son feu ou encore notre chère Gajeel qui à intégrer le pouvoir des ombres de l'un des dragon jumeaux de Sabertooth  
-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle septique  
-Autant te dire que ce genre de mage sera une bénédiction pour Phantom Lord  
-Jamais il ne fera partis de phantom Lord, c'est un membre de Fairy Tail dit Juvia  
-Oh non souris José. Quand il sera né, je l'élèverais comme mon propre enfant. Ce sera mon héritier légitime et le futur maître de cette guilde  
-Non dit Juvia en écarquillant les yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le bébé de Juvia  
-Ne t'en fais, quand tu seras revenu parmi nous, tu pourras le voir autant que tu veux. Il pourra te considérer comme sa grande sœur  
-Non dit Juvia en éclatant en pleur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça  
-Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, je suis le maître dit-il en quittant la pièce avec le jeune Kaito qui lui envoya un regard désolé à la jeune femme  
Au même moment, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur tout le domaine autour du bâtiment de la guilde  
Au sous-sol, Gajeel soupira dans sa cellule en observant la pluie couler. Il savait que la jeune femme était à l'origine de cette averse apocalyptique. C'était toujours comme ça que s'exprimait sa tristesse sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain, Juvia n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait cherché un moyen de s'échapper sans solution. Mais imaginer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais connaître son enfant et que celui-ci allait être élevé par ce monstre de José la terrifiait. Depuis le début, elle avait été forte, mais là ça ne la concernait plus seulement elle. Son enfant était en jeu et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sauver.  
Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle avait replié ses jambes sur son ventre en position de défense  
-Mademoiselle Juvia retentit une voix timide dans son dos. Je dois insuffler ma magie dans votre bébé. C'est pour son bien dit Kaito en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas  
Finalement, Juvia se coucha sur le dos et laissa faire le mage de glace  
-Je suis désolé, vous savez dit-il sincèrement. J'ignorais que le maître voulait vous retirer votre bébé  
Mais Juvia ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler aux membres de cette guilde. C'était tous des monstres

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail, Grey et les autres sont rentrés de leurs missions bredouilles. Leurs ennemis savaient cacher leurs traces. Et ça les énervaient encore plus.  
-Mais c'est pas possible ça ils doivent bien avoir une faille pesta Laxus. Personne ne disparaître sans laisser de traces  
-Très juste, c'est pour ça qu'on est là  
Tout monde c'est alors tourné vers les personnes qui venaient de passer la porte de la guilde. 7 personnes encapuchonnés  
-Vous n'avez vraiment aucun indices ? Demanda Meredy en laissant retomber sa capuche pour laisser apparaître son visage anxieux  
-Non soupira Levy  
-Alors on va enquêter. Après tout c'est la spécialité de crime sorcière de retrouver la trace des gens dit Jellal en attrapant son fils qui tendait ses petits poings potelé vers lui  
-Ouais je pourrais entendre n'importe quel ennemi confirma Cobra  
-Merci sincèrement de nous aider dit Erza  
-C'est normal dit Angel après tout c'est grâce à Fairy Tail que nous en sommes tous là aujourd'hui et comme j'aime pas avoir une dette envers vous, ça compensera  
-Bien, chaque membre de crime sorcière va partir avec un groupe de Fairy Tail avec nos talent mélanger on finira bien par trouver quelques chose  
-Très juste approuva Meredy  
-Tu ne compte quand même pas partir dans ton état dit Léon en fixant le ventre légèrement rebondit de sa fiancé  
-Léon, je ne vais pas me battre, je vais enquêter seulement dit la femme aux cheveux rose  
-Et si tu tombe sur l'ennemi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
-Il à raison Meredy avoua Jellal. Tu vas rester ici pour aider dans les recherches  
-Il est hors de question que je reste là à rien faire protesta-t-elle. Je vais aider à chercher un point c'est tout.  
-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix dans ce cas dit Léon. Je suis vraiment désolé  
-Qu'est ce que dit-elle en voyant la cage de glace se former autour d'elle . Tés sérieux là Léon ?  
-Je ferrais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger toi et le bébé  
-Mais c'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisé hurla-t-elle frustré  
-C'est pas ce qu'on te demande. On te demande seulement de ne pas t'exposer à l'ennemi soupira Angel  
-Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller moi-même merci et si vous croyez que c'est de la glace qui va me retenir vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil dit-elle en matérialisant des épées autours d'elle.  
-Ça suffit Meredy dit Jellal en tendant la main vers elle  
-Qu'est ce que … dit-elle en observant ses épées disparaître. Un dôme anti magie dit-elle en observant autour d'elle. Ça tu va me le payer Jellal

-Est-ce que tu vas nous écouter un instant ? Demanda Jellal en haussant la voix ce qui était rare chez lui. Si on te demande de rester là, c'est pas parce qu'on à pas confiance en toi mais parce qu'on s'inquiète pour ton bébé. Tu n'aidera en rien Juvia en vous mettant en danger. Au contraire, si elle apprend que vous avez été blessé par sa faute elle ne se le pardonnera pas  
-Ok soupira-t-elle en regardant le sol. Je resterais pour aider dans les recherche de toute façon, il faudra aussi un membre de crime sorcière de ce coté là  
-Oui confirma Jellal en enlevant son dôme de même que Léon sa cage  
Le maître de crime sorcière créa ensuite les groupe en les répartissant à différents endroits  
-Grey attend le retint Meredy alors qu'il allait sortir avec son groupe mené par Cobra  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y à peut être quelques chose que je peux faire pour Juvia d'ici  
-Et c'est quoi ?  
-Lui donner du courage dit-elle en faisant apparaître un cercle rose autour du poignet de Grey  
-Et j'ai déjà vu ça dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Oui parce que c'est moi qui l'avait infligé sur Juvia pendant notre combat avoua-t-elle. Ce cercle de lien sensorielle permet de ressentir ce que ressent l'autre personne à qui on est lié que ce sois physiquement ou au niveau des sentiments.  
-C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de penser comme Juvia dit-il en comprenant. Mais qu'est ce que tu attend de moi avec ça ?  
-Je veux que tu pense à elle pour établir le lien entre vous  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça, tu pourras lui envoyer du courage. Lui faire ressentir que nous faisons tout pour la retrouver. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire  
-Ok dit-il en ce concentrant sur l'image de Juvia. Je sens quelques chose dit-il  
-Ça doit être les sentiments de Juvia. Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?  
-De la tristesse et du désespoirs  
-Oh non Juvia. Il faut pas que tu abandonne soupira Meredy. Grey il faut que tu te concentre envoie lui tout ce que tu ressens toi. Toute ta combativité  
-Je vais essayer

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Juvia écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelques chose apparaître sur son poignet  
-Meredy dit-elle en observant le cercle rose  
Apparemment. Même si sa magie était bloquée par les chaînes, celle des autres agissait  
Soudain, des sentiments commencèrent à l'ensevelir. Du stress, de la combativité,de la détermination  
-Grey-sama laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres. Juvia à confiance en toi dit-elle avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Il ne faut pas s'en faire bébé. Papa est en chemin et il nous retrouva. Rien ne pourra jamais nous arriver parce que Grey-sama veille sur nous. Merci dit-elle sincèrement en fixant son poignet.  
C'est exactement de ça qu'elle avait besoin. Du soutien des gens qu'elle aime

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Meredy face à Grey  
-C'est étrange, les sentiments que je reçois sont différents. Plus positif comme si elle était rassurée  
-Alors ça à marché sourit la jeune femme. Tu lui à donner le courage qu'elle avait besoin  
-Et moi, j'ai pu constater qu'elle allait bien. Je vais te sortir de là Juvia t'en fait pas dit-il en quittant la guilde  
-Vous la ramènerez hein ? Dit Meredy en fixant Léon suivre Grey  
-Ouais, je te le promets dit-il en l'embrassant d'une rapide pression sur les lèvres  
-Heu Meredy dit Levy en s'approchant doucement de la mage sensorielle. Et pour Gajeel, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelques choses ?  
-Bien sûr, sourit-elle en activant son sort autour du poignet de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Gajeel sourit en observant son poignet sur lequel le cercle rose venait de disparaître  
-Compris, crevette dit-il pour lui-même  
-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Retenti une voix dans son dos . Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda José  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit-il sur la défensive  
-Comme tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Au fait, votre guilde à demandé l'aide de crime sorcière. Ils sont à notre recherche avec Fairy Tail. J'ignorais que vous étiez amis avec ce genre de mage. Que vous aillez demandé l'aide d'autre guilde légal, je veux bien mais avec des criminels ?  
-Ouais dit Gajeel parce que contrairement à toi, la guilde à des alliés partout. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer de quoi sont capable toutes les guildes liées entre elles  
-Oh que si, la destruction de Tartaros avec les plus grands démons des livres de Zereph, la destruction de Zereph le plus grand mage noir lui-même ainsi que ses alliés . Sans parler du roi des dragons Acnologia . Les plus grandes guerres de ces dernières années et c'est vous qui les avez remporté. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant. Mais contrairement à vos autres ennemis, moi je ne vous sous-estime pas. Je connais votre force  
-Apparemment pas souris Gajeel  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu ne connais même pas la plus grande force de Fairy Tail  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-La capacité de se faire des alliés parmi ses ennemis. Jellal par exemple le maître de crime sorcière. Il a essayer de tuer la salamandre et les autres et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est notre allié. Meredy, ancienne membre de Grimoir heart, les orasion seis, Léon de Lamia Scale qui à tenté de faire revenir Déliora pour pouvoir le vaincre et ainsi dépasser son maître mais il à été empêcher par Fullbuster qui à du le combattre pour lui rendre la raison. Ça fait aussi de lui un ancien ennemi. Milliana de Mermaid Heel qui a essayé pour le compte de Jellal d'enlever Erza, ancienne ennemi. Sabertooth également d'anciens ennemis aux grands jeux magique sans parler de Minerva qui a essayer de tuer Lucy et Erza . Et puis il y à Juvia et moi aussi. Tu vois et aujourd'hui ce sont des personnes auprès de qui on risque notre vie. C'est ça la véritable force de Fairy Tail  
-Vous pouvez bien avoir le nombre d'alliés que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien. Phantom Lord deviendra plus puissant que vous quoi qu'il en coûte et tu seras l'un de mes plus fidèle soldat dans ce projet Gajeel sourit-il en remontant les escaliers

* * *

Le lendemain, Juvia subit encore sa séance de magie pour soigner son bébé. Et à la fin, le jeune Kaito s'en alla sans demander son reste face à l'air froid de la jeune femme  
Mais en percutant le regard apeuré du jeune homme, un souvenir revint en mémoire de Juvia  
« Elle était encore plus jeune que lui quand maître José l'a trouvé et c'est rendu compte de son potentiel de mage d'eau . Pour la petite fille qu'elle était, c'était très étrange de trouver quelqu'un qui ne la traite pas comme un monstre, car elle ne cessait de faire venir la pluie avec elle. Au contraire, le maître lui avait même dit qu'elle avait un don. Et il lui avait donné une place dans sa guilde pour lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. À cette époque, elle avait le même regard apeuré que Kaito. Elle se sentait si petite parmi tous les grands mages qui constituait la guilde et surtout maître José l'impressionnait au plus au point. Mais elle trouva tout de même une personne de confiance quand le maître confia sa formation à un mage à peine plus âgé qu'elle, mais pourtant incroyablement puissant. Personne n'osait approcher le chasseur de dragon à l'époque, car son regard meurtrier les terrifiait tous mais pas Juvia, car elle avait su aller voir pus loin que la carapace qu'il s'était construit. Et Gajeel avait d'ailleurs trouvé cette fille très étrange, mais il l'avait formé comme lui avait demandé José et elle était devenu forte au point de devenir une mage de rang S et d'intégrer une équipe d'élite appelée les 4 éléments »  
-Attend le retint Juvia  
-Oui mademoiselle Juvia ?  
-Dit moi, comment as-tu rejoint Phantom Lord ? Juvia veut dire que tu n'as rien à voir avec les autres. Tu sembles gentil toi  
-Oh je vous remercie dit-il en rougissant doucement. Enfaîte mon village à été massacré par des bandits et je suis le seul à avoir survécu. Maître José m'a trouvé un peu après et il était intéressé par mon pouvoir. Alors je l'ai suivi. Je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec leurs idées mais je n'ai aucun autre endroit ou aller avoua-t-il  
-Juvia comprend dit-elle. Elle était comme toi à l'époque mais Fairy Tail lui à offert une famille. Où as-tu appris la magie de glace ?  
-Mon père et ma mère la pratiquaient tous les 2 expliqua le petit blond et depuis je m'entraîne pour m'améliorer et peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais enfin au niveau de la plus puissante mage de glace Ur ou de l'un des ses élèves Léon Bastia ou Grey Fullbuster  
-Tu les connais ? Dit-elle surprise  
-Bien sûr, ce sont des légendes pour tout les mages de glaces du Pays. Et puis surtout, je les ais vu aux grands jeux magique il y a quelques années, tout comme vous d'ailleurs. J'ai tellement été impressionné que je me suis donné pour objectif de les dépasser tout les 2 un jour  
-Juvia est sûr que si tu t'entraîne beaucoup tu iras loin. Mais tu sais, si Grey-sama est devenu aussi fort, c'est en plus parce qu'il a hérité d'un pouvoir de son père. Celui de chasseur de démon de Glace  
-Oui le maître en à déjà parlé. C'est sûr que je ne pourrais jamais battre cette magie ancienne et surpuissante mais je ferais tout pour un jour pouvoir au moins essayer de le combattre  
-Juvia à confiance en toi, elle est sûre que tu deviendras un grand mage dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire doux  
En voyant le sourire sincère que celle-ci lui envoyait, Keito détourna les yeux gênés  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentille avec moi ?  
-Juvia ne peut pas être méchante avec quelqu'un qui est aussi gentil avec elle  
-Mais je fais partis du clan adverse  
-Juvia sait, mais elle aussi un jour à été du mauvais coté et elle sait que pour s'en sortir, il faut l'aide d'une main aimante  
-Merci mademoiselle Juvia dit-il sincèrement  
-Keito pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes autant ? Rugis une voix plus loin. Tu dois aller t'entraîner  
-Oh bien sûr, excusez moi dit-il en quittant la pièce


	20. Chapter 20

2 mois se sont ensuite écoulés, les recherches de Fairy Tail ont continué sans avoir d'amélioration et bientôt, les gens commencèrent les uns après les autres à baisser les bras  
-Ça sers à rien soupira Max. On ne parviendra jamais à les retrouver. Nos ennemis sont trop fort pour nous  
-Ça va pas de parler comme ça ? Rugit Grey en l'attrapant rageusement par le col. On ne baissera pas les bras. On doit les retrouver  
-Mec j'y suis pour rien moi essaya de se défendre le mage du sable  
-Papa dit Storm en attrapant le bras de Grey. Ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver, c'est pas ça qui va ramener maman.  
-Il à raison Grey dit Lucy. C'est ce que cherche l'ennemi nous séparer pour nous rendre plus faibles  
-Oui et pour ça il nous met tous à cran dit Mirajane en fixant Levy qui fixait un livre le regard vide  
Observant ainsi Levy aussi abattu que lui, Grey lâcha Max en marmonnant un faible « désolé »  
-Tu devrais rentrer Levy dit Lisanna en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tu es épuisé  
-Quoi ? Demanda la mage des mots en relevant le regard vers elle. Oui, tu as raison, et puis Emma à besoin de repos dit-elle en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras pour quitter la guilde suivis de Lily qui prenait toujours son rôle de protecteur très à cœur auprès de la jeune femme

* * *

Au même moment à Phantom Lord, Juvia observait le ciel par la petite fenêtre recouvert de barreaux. Tout ce temps devenait vraiment long seule dans sa cellule sans pouvoir voir Gajeel parfois, elle avait même l'impression que la guilde ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver leur trace  
-Non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça dit-elle en caressant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. On s'en sortira  
Puis elle entendit la porte dans son dos et elle sursauta. Tous les jours, José passait pour discuter avec elle et elle savait bien son but. Peu à peu, il essayait de s' immiscer dans son esprit afin de la manipuler et elle savait qu'au bout d'un moment même avec toute la force qu'elle avait, il finirait par y arriver en la rendant folle s'il le fallait  
-Bonjour mademoiselle Juvia  
-Oh Kaito sourit-elle en voyant le petit blond entrer avec un plateau de nourriture  
-Tenez dit-il en posant le plateau sur son lit. C'est moi qui ai tout préparer. Ce ne sont que des choses très bonnes pour le bébé. Je l'ai lu dans un livre  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement. Alors on a des nouvelles de l'extérieur ?  
-Oui, les mages de Fairy Tail commencent à devenir tendu soupira-t-il; Le plan de maître José fonctionne à merveille  
-Donc ils n'ont toujours aucun indice pour nous retrouver  
-Non je suis désolé  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est déjà gentil à toi de prendre des informations pour Juvia  
-Si je peux vous aider, je ferais n'importe quoi. Après tout, vous êtes la seule à être si gentille avec moi ici  
-Au fait, comment va Gajeel-Kun ?  
-Il tient le coup pour le moment, mais le maître y va beaucoup plus fort sur le plan psychologique avec lui. Ses cernes sous ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus grandes  
-Oh Gajeel-Kun soupira-t-elle . Pourrais-tu lui dire de rester fort pour Juvia ? Dit lui aussi qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Ils nous retrouverons bientôt  
-Je le ferais promis celui qui au fur et à mesure du temps était devenu l'espion de Juvia dans la guilde. C'était la seule chose que José n'avait pas calculée dans ses plans et Juvia espérait que ça l'aide à fuir un jour

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Levy ne pouvant de nouveau pas fermé l'œil se promena dans son appartement avant d'entrer dans la salle de musique  
-Oh Gajeel dit-elle tristement en touchant sa guitare du bout des doigts  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses partitions. Même ses chansons atroces lui manquait. Mais après en avoir lu plusieurs, elle écarquilla les yeux en trouvant 2 lettres adressées à Gajeel  
-Lily hurla-t-elle  
Directement, le chat est arrivé dans sa forme de combat armé de son épée  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Bon sang Levy ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ? J'ai cru que t'étais en danger  
-Regarde ça dit-elle sans s'en formaliser. Tu as déjà vu ses lettres quelques parts ?  
-Non dit-il en les lisant, mais qui lui a envoyer ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas, la personne n'a pas signé  
-Regarde l'enveloppe, il y a un dessin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Montre ? Dit-elle en lui arrachant des mains. C'est le sigle de phantom Lord  
-Tu veux dire l'ancienne guilde de Gajeel et Juvia ?  
-Oui. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'en prend qu'à eux 2  
-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à des mages qui ont fait partis de la guilde ?  
-Pour les récupérer, je ne sais pas. En tout cas je dois aller voir Grey. Occupe-toi de Emma  
-Attend Levy je … mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire en plus qu'elle avait déjà quitter l'appartement

* * *

Levy ? Demanda Grey en venant ouvrir sa porte en caleçon. Mais il est 4 heure du matin  
-Je sais, mais c'est important. C'est Phantom Lord  
-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-C'est Phantom Lord qui s'en est pris à eux. Je viens de trouver ces lettres dans les affaires de Gajeel  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en commençant à les lires. Mais s'il en à reçu ça veut dire que Juvia aussi  
-Sûrement avoua Levy  
-Il faut chercher dans ses affaires dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement. Toi cherches dans les tiroirs et moi dans la commode dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre  
-Papa retentit un peu plus tard la voix de Storm. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en frottant ses petits yeux fatigué tout en fixant tout les vêtements de sa mère au sol  
-Je les ais dit Grey en ressortant sa tête de la commode. C'est la même écriture  
-Alors on doit en parler aux autres dit Levy. Je vais aller réveiller Warren pour qui les contacts tous. On se retrouve à la guilde  
-Entendu dis Grey

* * *

-Pourquoi vous nous avez réveillé si tôt ? Soupira Natsu en baillant étant le dernier à entrer dans la guilde, Happy posé sur sa tête ronflant encore  
-On est désolé pour le retard dit Lucy devant son mari portant sa fille endormis dans ses bras. Mais ils sont aussi durs à réveiller l'un que l'autre seulement, je ne pouvais pas porter les 3 en même temps  
-Ouais ben j'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit moi protesta le mage de feu  
-Si on vous à appelé c'est pas pour vous embêter Natsu intervint Levy mais on a trouvé des indices sur l'enlèvement de Juvia et Gajeel  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un coup tout à fait réveillé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous savez où ils sont ? Demanda-t-il en accourant vers eux faisant tomber Happy au sol  
-On à trouvé des lettres expliqua Grey. Ils en ont reçu chacun 2 avant leurs enlèvements  
-Des lettres de menace ? Demanda Mirajane. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles disent  
-C'est mieux que je les lise à tout le monde. La première que Juvia a reçue date d'un peu plus de 3 semaines avant son enlèvement  
« Bonjour ma chère Juvia

Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. J'espère t'avoir manqué toutes ses années. En tout cas toi, tu m'as manqué ma fille de l'eau. J'espère que tu n'oublies pas que sans moi, tu ne serais rien aujourd'hui. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que nous nous reverrons sûrement très vite. j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ces retrouvailles larmoyantes.

À bientôt »  
-Et la 2 éme dit Grey en changeant de page, date de quand Levy et moi étions partis en mission.  
-Le jour ou elle a dormi chez nous compris Lily  
-Ouais et elle dit ceci :  
« Ma chère Juvia

Je me doute que tu attendais avec impatience de mes nouvelles depuis ma dernière lettre.  
En tout cas, pendant ces 3 semaines, j'ai eu l'occasion de pas mal t'observer. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de découvrir que tu étais marié. J'ignorais que ce genre de punk nudiste était ton genre. Mais ma plus grande surprise, fut de te voir te promener avec ce petit garçon. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu serais mère. Tu me surprends vraiment. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la Juvia que j'ai connus. Mais ce n'en est que mieux. Nos retrouvailles seront d'autant plus intéressantes. En tout cas prend bien soin de ces 2 garçons. Après tout, que serons-nous sans les femmes

Je t'embrasse »  
-Prends soin de tes 2 garçons dit Lucy les sourcils froncés. On avait raison, on l'a bien menacé de s'en prendre à sa famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle à voulu agir seule  
-Et la première lettre de Gajeel date du jour de l'enlèvement de Juvia. On dirait que notre ennemi voulait jouer avec ses nerfs car il lui à dit ceci lu Levy  
« Gajeel

Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?  
Je suppose que tu n'es pas surpris de recevoir cette lettre. Juvia t'a bien parlé des siennes après tout. Hé oui, je vous observe dans vos moindres faits et gestes, mais n'est ce pas le travail d'un père de veiller sur ses enfants ?  
Tant de temps à passé depuis la dernière fois . Je devrais vraiment remercier Markarov cette fois. Après tout, il a pris soin de mes 2 meilleurs éléments et mieux que ça, il me les as rendus plus fort que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Et vous avez beaucoup évolué depuis. D'ailleurs c'est une très belle famille que tu t'es créée. Ta femme est ravissante vraiment malgré sa petite taille . Sans parler de ta fille, vraiment adorable. Heureusement qu'elle à prit beaucoup de sa mère

J'espère que nous nous reverrons bien vite »

-Là aussi il vous a menacé constata Lucy  
-Et la suivante, il l'a reçu le jour de son enlèvement. Ça explique son comportement bizarre

« Mon cher Gajeel

Je vois que toute la guilde Fairy Tail est en effervescence. En même temps c'est normal quand on perd une mage de la trempe de Juvia. Mais vous êtes très drôle à regarder de loin. On dirait une petite ruche d'abeille qui grouille de partout. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne n'a encore parlé de nous. J'en déduis que tu n'as rien dit à tes chers amis ? J'ignore si c'est par stupidité ou par orgueil.  
Mais toujours est-il que je me doute que tu cherches à la retrouver tout seul. Peut-être veux-tu passer pour le héros de cette histoire. En tout cas, si tu veux la récupérer, je te propose de nous retrouver à l'orée de la forêt dans le coté Est de Magnolia à 23 h tapante. Surtout viens seul et ne préviens personne sinon elle mourra»

-C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je protège Levy et Emma et que je ne vienne surtout pas avec compris Lily  
-Mais dit Makarov pensif dans la première lettre leur agresseur parle comme un père. On sait qui leur à envoyé ces lettres ?  
-Il n'y a pas de nom mais il y à ce symbole sur les enveloppes dit Grey en les montrant  
-Phantom Lord dirent-ils tous en même temps  
-Leur ancienne guilde ? Demanda Wendy perdu ayant intégré Fairy Tail après ça  
-Oui dit Erza mais comment on a pu être aussi idiot. Leurs plus grands ennemis communs ça ne peut être qu'eux. Ils doivent leur en vouloir de les avoir trahis pour nous rejoindre  
-Mais maître vous avez retirez ses pouvoirs à José. Comment pourrait-il encore diriger la guilde dans ses conditions ?  
-Et bien avant d'être un mage d'exception José était surtout le plus grand manipulateur que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à rallier des gens à sa cause  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? Demanda Levy perdu  
-Par peur dit Cana alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Pas peur de Phantom Lord mais de nous  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Grey  
-Tout le monde ici sait à quel point ils ont changé pour pouvoir s'intégrer parmi nous. Juvia était même prête à se sacrifier pour moi lorsqu'on s'est fait enfermer dans une attaque de Freed dit-elle en repensant au jour ou l'unit Raijine s'est rebellé contre la guilde sous les ordres de Laxus. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle voulait être une membre à part entière de Fairy Tail. Et que pour ça elle aussi serais prête à tout pour sa famille  
-Et pour Gajeel, il nous a tous laisser le tabasser pour expier ses fautes se rappela Laxus  
-Ce qui montre bien qu'ils ont changé dit la brune et sûrement qu'avec ses lettres, leur passé les rattrapaient et dans un sens, ça montrait qu'ils avaient malgré eux toujours un lien avec phantom Lord et ils avaient sûrement peur qu'on les voit du coup à nouveau comme nos anciens ennemis malgré tout les efforts qu'ils ont fait pour nous  
-C'est idiot, je connais Juvia. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle aurait pu nous trahir dit Grey  
-Oui mais si ton regard pour elle n'avait changé qu'un petit peu, ça l'aurai rendu malade lui expliqua Cana. Leurs erreurs passé les torturent encore aujourd'hui c'est ça leur plus gros problème  
-Oh Gajeel dit Levy en baissant les yeux  
-Mais maintenant qu'on sait clairement qui sont nos ennemis. On a enfin une piste compris Mest. On ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça  
-Oui alors tous au boulot. Chercher tous les indices que vous pourrez trouver sur le retour de phantom Lord. Interrogez tout le monde dit Makarov  
-Entendu dirent-ils tous en cœur

* * *

Au même moment à Phantom Lord, Gajeel appuyait ses mains sur ses oreilles en serrant les dents  
-Gajeel au secours retentit la voix de Levy  
-Gajeel ! Retentis maintenant la voix de Lily  
-Gajeel-Kun aide Juvia, elle t'en supplie  
-Arrête ça hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs  
-Ça suffit fait une pause Shouta dit José au mage des illusions sonore  
-Comme vous voudrez maître dit le mage alors que les voix cessèrent dans la tête de Gajeel  
-C'est ça ton but ? Tu comptes me rendre taré pour que je te rejoigne ? Et bien ça ne marchera pas  
-Tu penses ? Souris le vieil homme pourtant, je t'ai vu résister beaucoup mieux à des tortures physiques. Là, tu as une mine affreuse. La torture mentale est bien pire n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je vais te tuer rugit Gajeel  
-Oh non ca ça m'étonnerait sourit José. Au fait, sais-tu que nous avons fait des recherches ? L'un de mes mages à su s'approcher de ta chère petite fille pour prélever un peu de son aura magique. Très semblable à la tienne d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle devienne une chasseuse de dragon de fer à l'avenir. Mais grâce à cette aura, Shouta à pu clairement imaginer la voix qu'elle devrait avoir dans quelque temps. Dire qu'elle commencera à parler sans son cher papa c'est triste. Si seulement tu choisissais de me rejoindre, je pourrais l'intégrer elle et ta femme dans la guilde. Nous n'avons justement pas encore de mage des mots  
-Jamais rugis Gajeel et si tu t'approches encore une fois trop prêt d'Emma et je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler avant de te tordre le cou  
-Vas y dit José en regardant le mage à côté de lui  
-Entendu dis celui-ci en déclenchant son pouvoir  
-P… pa … papa retenti une voix dans la tête de Gajeel alors que celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait clairement imaginer sa fille dirent ses mots. Ses premiers mots qu'il allait rater  
-Tu n'es qu'une ordure dit-il en serrant les poings. C'est pas vrai dit-il pour lui-même. Rien de ce que j'entends n'est vrai  
-Maître José vint soudain le couper une voix  
-Quoi ? Demanda le vieil homme. J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas  
-Désolé maître, mais monsieur Namakura est là  
-Quoi ? Mais nous n'avions pas pris de rendez-vous. Bien nous arrêtons l'expérience pour le moment. Profites-en pour te reposer mon cher Gajeel tu es vraiment pâle dit-il en souriant avant de quitter les cachots suivis par ses 2 hommes  
Une fois seul, Gajeel entendit à nouveau des pas se diriger vers sa cellule avant de voir un jeune garçon blond se poster derrière les barreaux  
-Monsieur Gajeel dit-il timidement  
-Quoi rugit-il. Pourquoi il t'envoie toi ?  
-Ce n'est pas maître José qui m'envoie, mais mademoiselle Juvia dit-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains  
-Quoi ? Demanda Gajeel en relevant le regard vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je suis un ami de mademoiselle Juvia. Je veux aider  
-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider  
-Parce que je n'aime pas les idées du maître et que mademoiselle Juvia est si gentille avec moi  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ?  
-Rien avoua-t-il. Mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Mademoiselle Juvia me demande de vous dire de rester fort. Que vos amis finiront bien par vous retrouver. Qu'il faut garder espoir  
-Bien sûr que je reste fort pour qui elle me prend cette idiote. C'est pour son bébé qu'elle devait s'inquiéter  
-Rassurer vous. Ils vont bien tout les 2. C'est moi qui suis chargé de soigner son bébé

* * *

Pendant ce temps en haut, José arriva face à un homme aux cheveux bruns avec une légère barbe de quelques jours  
-Monsieur Namakura, je n'imaginais pas vous voir ici dit-il en lui serrant la main. Que venez-vous faire dans ma modeste guilde ?  
-Mon père s'impatiente alors il m'envoie voir comment se passe notre projet. Car nous n'avons encore reçu aucun argent de votre part. Je pensais que cette idiote devait nous rendre encore plus riches  
-Et c'est ce qu'elle fera. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, je l'ai déjà dit à votre père. Surtout à cause son état  
-Son état ?  
-Oui, votre père à été mis au courant qu'elle attendait un enfant  
-Et je suppose que nous toucherons le moindre sous que ce monstre pourras également faire  
-Bien sûr, dit-il poliment. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, le faite de vous voir pourrais perturber notre jeune demoiselle et l'affaiblir encore plus mentalement  
-Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de la voir ?  
-Monsieur, ce serait pour le bien de notre opération. Plus vite elle s'affaiblit et plus vite elle revient dans notre camp et elle vous rendra riche  
-Bien, mais en vitesse  
-Bien sûr, emmenez monsieur dans la salle de visite et aller me chercher Juvia ordonna le maître. Et toi dit-il en s'approchant d'un autre de ses hommes, va nous chercher Gajeel. Ça sera parfait qu'il assiste à la réunion de famille. Voir sa chère Juvia si désemparée va le rendre fou

* * *

-Attend dit Gajeel dans sa cellule toujours accompagné de Kaito. Quelqu'un vient. Va te cacher si tu ne veux pas qu'il te trouve  
-D'accord dit le blond en courant dans le sens opposé  
-Gajeel, le maître te fait demander dit le mage en se plaçant devant lui  
-Dit lui qu'il peut aller se faire voir  
-Mais ce n'est pas une question dit l'homme en ouvrant la cellule pour ensuite couper les chaînes au niveau du mur  
-Ne t'imagine pas pouvoir utiliser ta magie pour autant. Je suis un maître de la manipulation des objets. Elles te coupent toujours de ta magie et je ne t'imagine pas non plus que tu vas pouvoir bouger dit-il en bloquant ses mains dans son dos avec la chaîne en question.  
Il a ensuite traîné le chasseur de dragon à l'étage  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce vieux taré soupira Gajeel  
-Il veut que tu sois témoin de retrouvaille émouvante  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Juvia ? Dit-il en la voyant avancer un peu plus loin elle aussi traîner par l'un des membres de Phantom Lord  
-Gajeel-Kun dit-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-Bon sang est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
-Oui Juvia, fait de son mieux pour tenir le coup dit-elle. Et toi ?  
-Ça va dit-il en observant le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Il était surpris. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'en 2 mois une femme enceinte prenait autant de poids. Dans ses souvenirs, quand elle attendait Storm elle ne grossissait pas aussi vite  
-Bon, on est pas là pour que vous discutiez. Avance dit le mage en poussant Juvia qu'il fit ensuite rentrer dans une salle

-Ou vous l'emmenez ? Rugit Gajeel

-Viens-tu va voir dit-il en l'entraînant un peu plus loin face à une vitre donnant sur la salle en question  
Dedans Juvia entra face à un homme qui se trouvait dos à elle  
-Vous pouvez nous laisser dit l'inconnu en faisant un geste négligé de la main  
-Vous êtes sur monsieur ?  
-Si vous avez bloqué les pouvoirs de ce monstre alors oui  
-Bien dit le mage en quittant la pièce pour laisser Juvia seule avec l'inconnu  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Juvia les sourcils froncés  
-Allons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ça me blesse dit l'homme en lui faisant maintenant face  
En reconnaissant son visage, Juvia écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de surprise  
-Grand frère dit-elle finalement  
-Grand frère dit Gajeel les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ces conneries  
-Tu ignorais qu'elle avait un frère ? Retentis la voix de José dans son dos. Je pensais pourtant que tu la connaissais par cœur  
-Qu'est-ce que …. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Juvia prise de cours  
-Père m'a obligé dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Père aussi est au courant que Juvia est ici ?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi crois tu que tu sois ici ? C'est lui qui à payer ce vieil homme pour te retrouver  
-Non dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi voudrait-il retrouver Juvia ?  
-Oh pas parce que sa fille lui manquait crois moi. Il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt en apprenant que tu avais disparu. Mais maintenant on a compris que tu pourrais servir notre intérêt  
-Comment ?  
-On a besoin d'argent pour agrandir notre empire. Quand on à découvert que tu pouvais nous rapporter des millions avec ton pouvoir, il a retrouvé le vieux José et à payer toute l'opération. Une fois que Phantom Lord aura vaincu toutes les autres misérables guildes, nous prendrons le pouvoir de Fiore et père deviendra le roi. Et afin d'avoir un pouvoir parfait sur le peuple, j'épouserais la princesse Jade. Et tout ça se sera grâce à toi ma chère petite sœur. Pour une fois, que tu as enfin une utilité  
-Juvia ne vous aidera jamais dans votre plan  
-Oh, si tu nous aideras. Sinon il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à mère. Ce serait dommage pour ce petit monstre que tu portes dit-il en montrant son ventre  
-Non dit-elle alors que ses yeux se perlaient de larmes  
-Tu te rappelles Juvia ? Des flammes, de ses cris  
-Arrête dit-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses oreilles  
-Alors tu vas nous obéir bien sagement est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Bien, il est temps que je m'en aille, on devrait se revoir bientôt  
À peine eu-t-il quitté la pièce que Juvia s'écroula en pleur  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa mère ? Demanda Gajeel les poings serrés en observant sa meilleure amie  
-Oh elle est morte sourit José mais je n'en sais pas plus. Leur famille à tellement de secrets . N'est-ce pas ?


	21. Chapter 21

Quelques jours plus tard à Fairy Tail, les recherche sur Phantom Lord se poursuivait  
-J'en peux plus ragea Natsu en fermant un énième livre. Personne ne semble avoir entendu parler du retour de Phantom Lord et on ne trouve rien  
-Peut-être qu'on ne cherche pas de la bonne manière dit Lucy  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Kinana  
-Pour comprendre Phamtom Lord, il faut déjà comprendre pourquoi ils sont tout les 2 si importants pour eux et pour ça, il faut comprendre ce qui les as mené à entré dans cette guilde  
-Comprendre leur passé quoi compris Mirajane  
-Exactement  
-Leur passé ? Et bien pour Gajeel c'est facile, il est né il y 400 ans comme Natsu, Wendy, Sting et Rogue, il à ensuite été élevé par Metalicana mais quand les dragons ont compris que leurs 5 enfants allaient se transformer en dragon à cause du pouvoir des chasseurs de dragon, ils ont décidé d'entrer en eux pour bloquer la transformation. Mais le pouvoir dans l'air étant trop faible à l'époque, ils ont donc utilisé la porte d'éclipse afin de venir à notre époque puis ils ont été séparés un peu partout dans le royaume et ils ont perdu leurs souvenirs pensant simplement que les dragons les avaient abandonné. Ensuite Gajeel à rencontré José qui l'a fait intégré sa guilde et il à grandit la bas puis ils ont reçu la mission du père de Lucy de la retrouver, elle s'est faite enlevé. On les a combattus. Gajeel à perdu contre Natsu et il a rejoint la guilde parce que Juvia s'inquiétait de le savoir seul et qu'elle à envoyé le maître le chercher. En sois tout ça, on le savait déjà  
-Ouais et pour Juvia ? Demanda Lucy en observant Grey  
-Ben José la trouvé, il l'a aider à développer son pouvoir, elle à grandit à Phantom Lord. Puis on est entré en guerre avec eux, j'ai vaincu Juvia et après ça elle m'a retrouver pour m'expliquer qu'elle voulait changer et rejoindre notre guilde. Elle nous a même aidé à la tour du paradis à vaincre Jellal puis elle entrée dans la guilde  
-Oui, mais avant ça ?  
-Ben … j'en sais rien dit-il sincèrement  
-Attend, tu veux dire que t'es marié et que t'a un gosse avec une femme que tu ne connais même pas ? Dit Cana perdu  
-Je connais Juvia. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître son enfance pour ça. Et puis c'est pas vraiment du genre à parler d'elle et je ne la force pas non plus  
-Peut-être que nous devrions enquêter de ce côté-là dit Lucy  
-En quoi savoir d'où vient Juvia nous aidera ? Demanda Bixrow perdu  
-Je ne sais pas avoua la blonde, mais j'ai un pressentiment  
-Et les pressentiments de Lucy son souvent juste. Très bien, tu seras chargé de fouiller dans le passé de Juvia pendant que les autres continue les recherches normalement ordonna Makarov

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, alors que la torture mentale devenait encore plus horrible sur Gajeel. José avait demandé de ne pas trop en faire non plus avec Juvia du moins le temps de sa grossesse, car après ça, la perte de son bébé la ferais devenir complètement docile. Mais de toute façon, pour Juvia la rencontre avec son frère l'avait déjà mis bien à mal  
-Mademoiselle Juvia, dit Kaito en entrant dans la pièce ou elle était retenu. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous  
-À quoi bon dit elle en observant le ciel dehors. Tout ça ne sers à rien. Ça fait presque 3 mois maintenant. Il n'y à plus d'espoir  
-Au contraire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Vos amis ont trouvé les lettres que vous avez cachés. Ils savent que c'est maître José qui est à l'origine de l'enlèvement. Et puis maître José était énervé hier. Apparemment, Lucy Heartfilia est en train de chercher dans votre passé. Ils vont bien finir par établir le lien et vous retrouver. Vous verrez  
-Merci Kaito dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire. Juvia est heureuse de t'avoir comme ami  
-Comme ami ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux  
-Bien sûr. On est ami. On a confiance l'un en l'autre et on s'aide mutuellement. C'est ce que font les amis  
-Je … je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant avoua le petit blond  
-Et bien maintenant, tu as Juvia dit-elle naturellement

* * *

Au même moment à la guilde, Lucy sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque en hurlant  
-Je crois avoir trouvé un truc dit-elle alors que tout le monde tournait la tête vers elle  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elfman  
-Regardez ça dit-elle posant l'un des livres qu'elle avait en main sur la table. Voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le nom Lockser  
-Mais c'est Juvia dit Grey choqué en observant la jeune femme sur la photo  
-Non, elle s'appelle Juliette Lockser. Je pense que c'est la mère de Juvia  
-Mais pourquoi elle porterait le nom de sa mère ? Demanda Levy  
-Dans sa biographie, on explique que c'est une princesse d'un pays qui se trouve loin à l'Est de Fiore. Elle a été marié à un Duc du pays voisin pour créer une alliance entre les 2 Pays. Il s'appelait Henry Namakura. D'après la biographie de la famille Namakura, ils n'ont toujours qu'un héritier, un garçon. Et il semble qu'ils l'aient eu. Loris Namakura, il a 3 ans de plus que Juvia ( enfin, si on ne compte pas les 7 années ou on est resté coincé dans le temps)  
-Attends, ils n'ont toujours qu'un enfant et c'est un garçon. Donc c'est impossible que Juvia soit leur fille dit Wendy  
-Je pense que si justement. Peut-être que Madame Lockser est retombé enceinte par la suite et vu qu'on ne dit pas ce qui est fait si jamais le couple à une fille ou un 2 ème enfant, peut être qu'elle l'a caché en lui donnant son nom de famille afin que personne ne sache qui elle est réellement et surtout pour la protéger  
-Donc tu penses que Juvia serait une aristocrate ? Demanda Grey  
-Oui, ce qui expliquerait son tic de langage de parler toujours à la 3 ème personne  
-Mais Luce toi aussi t'as été élevé dans un milieu riche et pourtant t'as pas de tic lui fit remarquer Natsu  
-C'est différent. Moi j'étais seulement l'héritière d'une fortune que mon père c'est créer. Je n'ai jamais eu de titre. Donc je n'ai pas été élevé comme une aristocrate. Mais autre chose me perturbait dans cette histoire. Il me semblait bien avoir vu le nom de Juliette Locker quelque part d'autre, alors j'ai cherché dans un autre livre et j'ai trouvé ou je l'avais déjà vu . Dans celui-ci dit-elle en déposant le 2 ème livre sur la table.  
-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Happy  
-Du continent d'où vient la famille de Juvia. Vous savez comment Fiore et ses alentours regorge de magie n'est ce pas ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas là-bas. Pour eux la magie est étrange, maléfique. Les personnes qui en possèdent son tellement mal vu qu'ils ont carrément créé de véritable chasse aux sorciers et sorcière. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Juliette. Elle à été brûlé sur un bûchée  
-C'est horrible dit Lisanna choqué  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout. Lors de son exécution, Madame Lockser à essayé de se défendre en éteignant les flammes qui la consumaient avec de l'eau, mais avec la chaleur du brasier elle à vite été asséché. C'était une mage d'eau  
-Comme Juvia compris Mirajane. Tout concorde. Peut être quand sachant qu'elle allait être arrêtée madame Lockser à fait tout pour que sa fille puisse fuir à Fiore et c'est là qu'elle à rencontré le maître de Phantom Lord  
-Oui c'est ce que je pense en tout cas dit la blonde  
-Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Allons poser des question à ce monsieur Namakura dit Erza en se levant de sa chaise  
-Ouais je suis d'accord. Allons voir s'il ne sait vraiment rien sur sa fille dit Grey  
-Ouais notre équipe part en mission s'emballa Natsu heureux de quitter les recherches dans les livres  
-Heu Natsu tu te rends compte qu'on va sur un autre continent qui est carrément à 1 semaine de voyage d'ici ? Demanda Lucy  
-Oh non, pitié on peut y aller à pied ?  
-Nan dit Grey  
-il me semblait bien aussi qu'il était trop joyeux sourit Wendy amusé

* * *

Les 7 ont ainsi entrepris le voyage pendant que les autres membres de la guilde continuaient leurs recherches. Pendant leur 3 ème jour de voyage, Natsu et Wendy étaient comme à leur habitude couchée su le sol du train pris de nausée pendant que les 3 autres étaient assis sur les sièges, Carla assise sur Erza et Happy sur Lucy  
-Est-ce que ça va Lucy ? Demanda Carla en la voyant observer par la fenêtre d'un air absent  
-Ouais dit-elle doucement. Je m'inquiète juste pour Nashi.  
-Ne t'en fais, elle est avec Mirajane dit Erza. Il ne peut rien lui arriver  
-Elle à raison dit Grey on ne pouvait pas emmener les enfants et puis crois moi que si on les avaient pris avec, elle serait dans le même état que cet idiot dit-il en montrant Nastu  
-Qui tu traites d'idiot … Oh je vais vomir dit-il en devenant vert  
Mais soudain, un choc fit dérailler le train pour l'envoyer valser dans le décor  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wendy paniqué et encore plus malade  
-Je ne sais . ..Aahhh ! Hurla Lucy en se faisant projeter dans tous les sens tandis que le train tournait en tombant dans un ravin  
-Arrêter ça dit Natsu suppliant  
-Hé me vomit pas dessus dit Happy en essayant de le fuir  
-Il faut arrêter ce train dit Erza en cassant l'une des fenêtre avant de changer d'armure  
-D'accord avec toi dit Grey en la suivant pour essayer de l'arrêter avec sa glace aidée d'Erza et de sa plus puissante armure  
-Ça ne marche pas remarqua la rousse en se faisant entraîner  
-Ouais et ma glace se brise à cause de la vitesse  
-Je peux essayer de le ralentir dit Wendy en prenant sur elle pour arriver à sortir du train afin de les rejoidrent. Hurlement du dragon céleste hurla-t-elle en déclenchant sa tornade  
Le combiné de leurs 3 attaques permis de faire s'arrêter le train juste avant de tomber dans le précipice  
-Lucy occupe toi de sortir tout le monde et Carla et Happy aller les mettre en sécurité ordonna Erza  
-Entendu dirent les 3 en obéissant  
-Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passé ? Demanda Wendy  
-On dirait que le train à été saboté remarqua Grey en observant le dessous  
-Mais pour quelle raison ? Demanda la chasseuse de dragon  
-Ça on l'ignore soupira Erza  
Quelques instants plus tard, une fois tous les civils en sécurité. Lucy les à rejoint avec Carla et Happy portant Natsu toujours mal en point  
-Bon on doit rejoindre notre bateau au plus vite dit Erza. Nous continuerons donc à pied  
-Bateau ? Dirent Natsu et Wendy en gémissant  
Finalement, ils ont réussi à rejoindre le port avant le départ du bateau et Erza fini par assommer Natsu afin qu'il se tienne tranquille tout le voyage et Wendy elle utilisa une potion de sommeil pour ne pas sentir le trajet

* * *

Au bout de 3 jours de navigation, ils ont fini par arriver sur le continent en question et ils ont encore dû voyager une journée entière en train pour arriver à leur destination  
-On y est dit Lucy en observant le grand domaine devant eux  
-Waouh dirent Natsu et Happy en même temps.  
-C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant avoua Wendy. Vous vous imaginez grandir ici ?  
-Pas vraiment dit Grey en essayant d'imaginer la petite Juvia jouer dans l'énorme jardin  
-Moi, il me donne la chair de poule ce manoir. Il est si sombre dit Carla  
-Que faites vous là ? Retentis une voix de l'autre coté du portail  
-Bonjour monsieur dit Erza en observant le garde s'approcher d'eux. Nous venons rendre visite à monsieur Namakura. Nous venons du royaume de Fiore et nous aimerions lui parler de sa fille  
-Monsieur n'a pas de fille. Il a seulement un fils  
-Vous en êtes sûr ? Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Juvia Locker a grandis ici  
-Je vous dis que …  
-Ça suffit retentis une voix dans le dos du garde. Laisser les entrer  
-Mais monsieur Namakura  
-C'est un ordre dit l'homme d'une cinquantaine voir soixantaine d'années brun tirant plus sur le gris dû à son âge  
-Bien monsieur dit le garde en ouvrant le portail  
-Veuillez me suivre dit le maître des lieux en partant vers la grande bâtisse  
-Père qui est-ce ? Demanda un homme d'environ 30 ans brun assis dans le salon luxueux du manoir  
-Ces jeunes gens disent connaître Juvia  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en se levant d'un bond, mais père …  
-Assez le coupa-t-il. Installez-vous, je vous en pris dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail. Je vous présente mon fils Henry dit-il en montrant le garçon  
-Enchanté, dit poliment Wendy  
-Alors dit le vieil homme. Comme ça, vous connaissez ma fille ?  
-Donc Juvia est bien votre fille compris Lucy  
-Oui. Même si j'ignorais qu'elle était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Carla  
-Ce … ce chat à parlé dit Henry en le montrant du doigt. Sorcellerie  
-On est pas de simple chat expliqua Happy. Nous sommes des exeed. Et puis ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, c'est de la magie  
-On est désolé s'ils vous ont effrayé dit Erza en fixant Henry. Nous avons entendu dire que vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup la magie par chez vous  
-Elle est même très mal vu dit Henry en les fixant tous méfiant. Ainsi, donc vous êtes aussi des monstres  
-Qui tu traites de monstre ? Demanda Natsu piqué à vif  
-Ça suffit Natsu dit Erza en le stoppant. Nous sommes simplement ici pour discuter. Nous devons comprendre que ces gens n'ont pas la même façon de voir les choses que nous. Veuillez l'excuser dit-elle sincèrement. Monsieur dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers le maître des lieux. Vous avez dit que vous pensiez que Juvia était morte pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait des années qu'elle s'est enfuie de son pensionnat. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu  
-Elle s'est enfuie ? Demanda Lucy mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle à eue peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à sa mère ?  
-Vous êtes au courant pour ma défunte femme ? Et bien soupira-t-il. C'est une histoire tragique. Quand j'ai dû épouser Juliette, j'ignorais tout de ses pouvoirs. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après la naissance de Juvia.  
-Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez n'avoir qu'un fils ?  
-C'est exacte, je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné. Seulement Juliette est retombée enceinte sans que ce ne soit prévu. J'ai bien essayé de convaincre ma femme d'avorter, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle voulait garder ce bébé et le protéger des anciens de ma famille. Alors nous l'avons laissé dans une chambre tout au long de sa grossesse faisant croire qu'elle était gravement malade. Seule notre gouvernante avait le droit d'entrer en dehors de moi. Quand Juvia est née, nous lui avons donné le nom de famille de ma femme et nous avons fait croire que c'était une nièce éloignée de celle-ci qui était devenue orpheline prématurément. Tout le monde dans le royaume connaissant le cœur pur de ma femme, ça n'a surpris personne qu'elle l'adopte. Nous avions trouvé la couverture parfaite. Mais vers ses 3 ans, Juvia à commencer à faire des trucs bizarres. Elle pouvait transformer des parties de son corps, voir même le corps entier en eau. Ma femme paniqué l'a alors caché de tous. Pour ma part j'étais choqué que ma fille puisse être une sorcière. J'ai alors vite compris que ce pouvoir lui venait de ma femme. Elle me l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout irait bien, qu'elle lui apprendrait à cacher ses pouvoirs comme elle. Mais quelques mois plus tard, une pluie torrentielle s'est abattue sur le royaume et surtout au-dessus de chez nous. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux habitants pour comprendre qu'il abritait une sorcière. Ma femme à alors été condamné à mort et moi j'ai envoyé Juvia dans un pensionnat pour que personne ne découvre pour ses pouvoirs à elle. Puis j'ai fini par perdre sa trace quand elle s'est enfuie. J'imagine qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'à chez vous après ça  
-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez même pas cherché à la trouver après ça ? Demanda Grey les dents serrés. C'était votre fille et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété  
-Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété, mais elle avait disparu du continent, c'était un fait. Et puis qui êtes vous pour me juger jeune homme ?  
-Son mari dit-il en se levant pour faire face à son beau-père  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Écoutez, moi aussi, je suis père et une chose est sur, c'est que si mon fils venait à disparaître, je ferrais tout pour le retrouver. Je fouillerais tous les continents possible. Comment avez-vous pu abandonner votre fille ? Juvia mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Qu'on passe sa vie à la chercher s'il le faut  
-Vous avez un fils ? Ça veut dire que c'est … mon petit-fils ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Vous ne mériterez jamais de porter le titre de grand-père pour Storm pas après que vous aillez abandonné Juvia

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici au juste si ce n'est pour me provoquer ?  
-Juvia à disparu avoua Lucy. Nous espérions que vous sachiez peut-être quelques chose à ce sujet  
-Non dit-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis une éternité  
-Alors retour à la case départ soupira Wendy  
-T'en fait pas dit Natsu en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. On ne va pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. On va continuer les recherches  
-Tu as raison dit Erza en se levant. Nous devrions partir maintenant. Viens Grey dit-elle en le tirant par le bras. Merci de nous avoir reçu monsieur  
-Oh dit monsieur Namakura. Quand vous aurez retrouvé Juvia. Dites lui de nous donner des nouvelles, sa famille s'inquiète pour elle  
-Ouais, ça, c'est sur, sa famille s'inquiète pour elle, mais ce n'est pas vous sa vraie famille. C'est nous dit Natsu en quittant la pièce le dernier  
-Quel sale petit impertinent dit Henry quand il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer. Père, qu'est ce que c'était que cette mascarade. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit qu'on ne connaissait pas Juvia  
-Parce qu'ils en savent trop, ils ne m'auraient jamais cru. Il valait mieux nous faire passer pour une famille inquiète afin qu'ils ne nous soupçonnent pas dit-il avant d'ouvrir un tiroir dans lequel se trouvait une lacrima de communication  
-Monsieur Namakura dit José dans la lacrima  
-Monsieur José, j'espère ne pas vous payer pour rien  
-Bien sûr que non monsieur pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
-Une petite bande de la guilde que vous êtes censé éradiquer viens de quitter mon domicile  
-C'est impossible, l'un de mes mages les a tués, leur train à chuté dans un gouffre  
-Apparemment ils ont survécu. Et ils en savent beaucoup trop. Ils se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Alors faite votre travail et éliminer les  
-Bien monsieur dit-il poliment  
Une fois raccroché, monsieur Namakura se tourna vers son fils  
-Va demander à ce qu'on prépare nos affaires  
-Pourquoi père ?  
-Nous partons pour Fiore, je préfère être à côté de cet imbécile pour gérer ses monstres plutôt qu'ils fassent échouer notre plan

* * *

Dehors, Grey et les autres allaient passer le portail pour quitter la propriété quand Natsu se stoppa  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Happy  
-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous appelle  
-Là-bas regardez dit Wendy en voyant une vieille femme caché derrière la cabane de jardin leur faire des signes  
-Allons la voir dit Erza  
-Et si c'était un piège ? Demanda Lucy  
-Alors on aura la preuve que le père de Juvia n'est pas si innocent que ça dit Grey en commençant à avancer  
Peu à peu, le petit groupe s'approcha de la dame qui leur fit signe de la suivre en silence. Obéissant, ils sont donc sortis du domaine des Namakura et finalement, ils sont entrés dans une petite maison dans les bois et la vieille dame s'est tourné vers eux  
-Installez-vous dit-elle en montrant les bancs de bois  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Erza suspicieuse  
-Celle qui à sauver la vie de mademoiselle Juvia quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Lucy  
-C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé dans ce pensionnat dans le royaume de Fiore après le décès de madame Juliette  
-Je croyais que c'était son père qui l'avait fait dit Natsu  
-Non, monsieur voulait tuer mademoiselle Juvia  
-Quoi ? Demanda Wendy choqué, mais comment on peut vouloir faire ça à sa propre fille ?  
-Racontez nous tous s'il vous plaît dit Erza en prenant place sur l'un des banc avant de faire signe à ses amis de la rejoindre. Tout d'abord, qui être vous ?  
-Je suis la gouvernante de madame Juliette depuis que j'ai 20 ans. Ma famille a toujours été au service de la famille Lockser et à cette époque là, madame Juliette avait à peine 3 ans. Je l'ai servie toute ma vie. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Madame était une femme au cœur pur et d'une extrême gentillesse. Mais vers ses 6 ans, madame à développer ses pouvoirs d'eau. Ça à très vite affolé ses parents qui ont compris que ce pouvoir lui venait d'un ancêtre qui était venu presque 100 ans plus tôt de Fiore. J'ai alors aidé madame à contrôler ses pouvoirs grâce à des livres interdit dans le royaume que j'arrivais à me procurer sur des marchés noirs. Et puis à sa majorité, le pays des Lockser à commencé à être ravagé par la faim. La famille Lockser a voulu aider mais c'est vite retrouvé sur la paille. Pour aider, mademoiselle Juliette a alors trouvé la solution. Pour elle, en tant qu'héritière de la famille, elle devait tout faire pour protéger son peuple alors même si ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord, elle s'est arrangé avec la famille Namakura pour créer une alliance entre leurs 2 pays. La famille Namakura à donc aider la famille Lockser à rendre la santé à son peuple et en échange, madame épousait l'héritier de la famille. Étant une femme très belle et doué pour parlementer, elle réussi facilement cet accord . Le mariage à donc eu lieu aux 20 ans de madame devant leurs 2 royaumes. À la suite de cette union, j'ai suivi madame ici et 3 ans plus tard elle donna naissance à monsieur Loris, l'héritier de la famille Namakura. Mais alors que tout se passait très bien, lors de ses 26 ans, madame découvrit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Lorsque monsieur l'a appris, il était en colère et il lui à demandé d'avorter avant d'apporter la honte sur sa famille. Mais madame due à son don de communication lui fit entendre raison et elle passa sa grossesse dans sa chambre jusqu'à la naissance de mademoiselle Juvia et la fit passer pour une cousine éloigner qu'elle à recueilli. Seul monsieur Henry, monsieur Loris, madame et moi étions au courant de sa véritable identité. Mais malgré cela, mademoiselle Juvia grandit correctement dans le domaine en étant aimer de tous ceux qui travaillent ici, car contrairement à son frère, elle ne les traitait pas supérieurement. Mademoiselle avait hérité du cœur pur de madame. Mais lorsqu'elle eu atteint l'âge de 3 ans, mademoiselle Juvia commença à transformer son corps en eau. Monsieur a vite paniqué pour son image en comprenant qu'elle était une sorcière pour ce royaume. Madame a donc dû lui révéler son pouvoir à elle aussi et directement son regard pour sa femme changea en dégoût. Il aurait préféré la quitter, mais il du rester avec elle pour son image. Par la suite, madame à enfermée mademoiselle Juvia pour lui apprendre à gérer sa magie sans que personne ne le découvre. Mais l'enfermement était trop lourd à porter pour cette petite fille avant si joyeuse et curieuse. Rapidement, elle devint triste et mélancolique et madame et moi avons été effrayées en voyant la puissance de son pouvoir quand elle commença à faire tomber une pluie torrentielle sur le domaine . Il dépassait largement celui de madame alors qu'elle était si jeune. Et bien sûr, les habitants ont vite compris qu'une mage vivait ici. Quand madame à vu les soldats arriver, elle m'a demandé de protéger mademoiselle Juvia à tout pris. J'ai alors compris qu'elle comptait se dénoncer à la place de sa fille pour cette pluie et j'ai eu raison quand elle a utilisé son pouvoir devant eux. Après je ne sais pas trop comment, je suppose que mademoiselle Juvia à du voir madame se faire emporter par les soldats mais toujours est-il qu'elle à réussit à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la grand-place ou sa mère commençait à se faire brûler. Quand j'ai fini par retrouver mademoiselle Juvia, elle était effondrée au sol à côté de son frère qui l'observait dédaigneusement et au milieu de la foule, madame avait fini par mourir  
-C'est vraiment horrible dit Wendy en laissant échapper une larme

-Oui dit la vieille dame le regard mélancolique, mais j'ai quand même tenu ma promesse à madame. J'ai conduit mademoiselle jusqu'au port et j'ai payé sa traversé jusque Fiore là ou je savais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et je l'ai confié à un pensionnat avant de rentrer ici. Quand monsieur appris ce que j'avais fait, il voulu me renvoyer mais je savais beaucoup trop de secret sur sa famille alors il à été obliger de me garder  
-Mais pourquoi rester ici avec ses gens odieux ? Demanda Lucy  
-Car je n'ai nulle part d'autre au aller et pas d'argent. Les parents de madame sont décédés il y a des années maintenant donc je dois servir la famille Namakura  
-Et pour Juvia ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles après ça ?  
-Oui, j'ai appris qu'elle s'était enfuit de l'internat 3 ans plus tard. Puis je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement je n'ai aucun argent et aucun moyen de partir d'ici pour aller à sa recherche. J'ai utilisé mes seules économies pour permettre à mademoiselle de voyager jusque Fiore. Alors je n'ai pu qu'espérer qu'elle sois en vie et qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur  
-Mais pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ? Demanda Carla  
-Car je voulais vous montrer que monsieur mentais. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose pour laquelle il a mentit  
-Ah bon et quoi d'autre ? Demanda Natsu  
-Il est au courant que mademoiselle est en vie ?  
-Comment ? Demanda Grey  
-Même si nous n'avons très peu de contact avec l'extérieur, monsieur étant le noble d'un pays, il est quand même tenus au courant des grandes activités qui se passe à Fiore et il y a quelques années, je lui servais le thé alors qu'il feuilletait un de vos journaux et j'ai écarquiller les yeux en même temps que lui en croyant voir madame. Vous étiez d'ailleurs tous sur la photo également. D'après la légende, vous étiez l'équipe gagnante d'un grand concours  
-Les jeux inter-magiques dit Lucy. Donc c'est Juvia que vous avez vu pas sa mère  
-Oui je l'ai compris par la suite. Mais j'aurais penser mademoiselle plus âgé que ça  
-Oui ont à été bloqué dans le temps pendant 7 ans révéla Wendy enfin, c'est une longue histoire  
-Madame dit Erza quand monsieur Namakura à découvert que sa fille était en vie qu'elle à été sa réaction ?  
-Il était en colère. Et je l'ai vu ensuite faire beaucoup de recherche sur votre continent  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Happy  
-Je l'ignore. Monsieur ne m'a jamais plus fait confiance depuis que j'ai aidé mademoiselle à s'échapper  
-Alors peut être qu'il aurait bien un lien avec son enlèvement réfléchi Erza  
-Mais quel rapport entre Phantom Lord et la famille de Juvia ? Demanda Carla  
-Je l'ignore avoua la rousse mais nous devons essayer de trouver un lien. Nous tenons peut-être une nouvelle piste  
-Alors on doit prévenir les autres dit Lucy en se levant d'un bond  
-Ouais il est temps qu'on trouve enfin ses enfoirés. Je suis chaud bouillant dit Natsu surexcité  
-Nous vous remercions pour les informations que vous nous avez donné madame dit poliment Wendy  
-Attendez dit-elle en les voyant tous se préparer à partir. Prenez ça dit-elle en donnant un bout de papier à Grey  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-L'adresse de ma chambre. Est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer une lettre lorsque vous l'aurez retrouver ?Histoire que je puisse savoir qu'elle va bien. Sans ça j'aurai l'impression de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse auprès de madame  
-Je le ferais confirma Grey  
-Aussi. Est-ce vrai que vous êtes son époux ?  
-Oui  
-Alors me voilà rassuré dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire doux. Au moins je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Avec vous dit-elle en les observant tous, mademoiselle Juvia à tout ce qu'elle à toujours mérité. Une famille aimante et des amis  
-Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'on la retrouvera promis Natsu. Parce que c'est un membre de notre guilde  
-Et concernant votre enfant ? Est ce qu'il se porte bien ?  
-Ouais confirma Grey. Tenez dit-il en sortant une photo de sa poche ou dessus, on pouvait voir Juvia sourire avec Storm sur ses genoux  
-Ce petit garçon vous ressemble constata-t-elle. Mais il a les yeux de mademoiselle dit-elle ému. Madame serait très fière. Et mademoiselle Juvia dit-elle en touchant l'image de la jeune femme. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Merci de me l'avoir montré  
-Ce n'est rien dit Grey. Vous êtes la première personne du passé de Juvia qui semble lui porter un réel intérêt alors je ne peux que vous faire confiance  
Après ça, la petite bande à pu rentrer chez elle à Fiore


	22. Chapter 22

De retour à la guilde, l'équipe d'exploration à expliqué ce qu'ils savaient aux autres  
-Cet homme est horrible, pauvre Juvia dit Lisanna choqué  
-Donc vous pensez qu'il y a vraiment un lien entre la famille Namakura et Phantom Lord  
-Cet homme semblait louche, mais maintenant que nous avons confirmation avec la gouvernante, je pense que c'est une piste qu'il ne faut pas écarter  
-Très bien dit Levy alors je vais commencer les recherches sur eux  
-Je viens t'aider dit Freed suivis de Lucy  
-Et les enfants ? Demanda Grey à Mirajane  
-Ils sont à l'étage avec Kinana comme Erza nous l'a demandé pour ne pas qu'ils entendent la conversation  
-Bien, je vais aller voir Storm pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus de mon absence dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers  
Arrivé en haut, il n'eut qu'à passer la porte pour que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs lui saute dessus. Être séparé de son père pendant 2 semaines alors que sa mère était porté disparut depuis plus de 3 mois avait vraiment été éprouvant pour lui

* * *

Un peu plus tard à Phantom Lord, une des mages de José entra dans la pièce principale de la guilde  
-Maître, nous avons des nouvelles de Fairy Tail  
-Quelles sont-elles ?  
-L'équipe qui est partie voir monsieur Namakura n'a pas cru à son histoire. Ils essayent donc d'établir un lien entre eux et nous  
-C'est pas vrai dit-il en abattant violemment son poing sur la table devant lui. Comment ils ont fait pour trouver un lien entre nous. Il n'y avait rien.  
-Non mais il semblerait que vos hommes ne sont pas aussi fiable que vous nous l'aviez dit  
-Monsieur Namakura ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant entrer dans la pièce avec son fils. Que faites vous là ?  
-Je viens gérer vos hommes vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire. Bon, on doit passer à l'attaque. Mais si vous voulez que Juvia et ce chasseur de dragon vous obéissent, vous n'avez pas le choix. On doit détenir leurs biens les plus précieux en menaces  
-Comment ? Demanda José  
-Envoyez quelqu'un chercher leurs enfants  
-Et leur compagnon respectif ? Demanda l'autre vieil homme  
-Tuer les. Je n'en ai que faire. Justement les savoir morts sera la dernière passerelle qui les fera sombrer vers la folie  
-Vous avez raison. Vous avez entendu monsieur Namakura ? Faite selon son plan ordonna José  
-Bien monsieur dit l'une des mage de la guilde en quittant la pièce

* * *

Pendant la nuit, l'homme chargé d'enlever Emma entra d'abord dans la chambre de Levy pour s'occuper d'elle avant d'aller chercher la petite fille. Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, fut qu'elle soit réveiller. En effet, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, la petite mage des mots avait décidé de continuer ses recherches en feuilletant quelques livres qu'elle avait repris chez elle. Mais en voyant le mage entrer par sa fenêtre, elle se leva directement d'un bond  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Oh ce n'est pas la peine de poser des questions, tu ne t'en souviendra plus dans quelque temps quand tu seras morte  
En voyant l'homme tendre la main vers elle pour l'attaquer avec un sort de bois , Levy reconnu l'emblème de Phantom Lord sur son avant-bras  
-Lettre solide COUPE dit-elle avant que les branches qui étaient en train de l'attraper ne se retrouve couper en plusieurs morceaux  
-Où est Gajeel ? Demanda-telle en retombant habilement au sol  
-Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour lui, il est avec nous à présent. Il m'a envoyé chercher sa fille, elle lui manque  
-Tu mens hurla Levy. Lettre Solide FEU  
-Bien essayé souris l'homme en se protégeant d'une branche, mais il faudra faire mieux que ça  
Et Levy n'eut rien le temps de faire avant que des branches ne viennent emprisonner ses mains l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie  
-Bien, maintenant, tu vas être bien sage et tu ne vas pas bouger le temps que j'en finisse avec toi  
-Ordure rugit Levy en le voyant lever une lance en bois au-dessus d'elle.  
Puis elle ferma les yeux en voyant la lance s'abattre violemment sur elle  
-Levy ! Retentis une voix avant qu'elle ne sente ses mains libres  
-Bien Joué Lily dit-elle en bondissant hors de la trajectoire de la lance  
-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'homme en observant Lily dans sa forme de combat. On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait 2 mages ici  
-Enfaîte, je suis un exeed sourit l'énorme chat  
Levy et lui se sont ensuite échangé un regard avant de commencer à attaquer leur ennemi et celui-ci voyant ses difficultés à se défendre contre les coups d'épée de Lily et les attaques de Levy fini par s'enfuir par la fenêtre  
-Oh pas si vite dit Lily en déployant ses ailes pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. On ne quitte pas ses hôtes sans dire au revoir lui sourit l'exeed en le ramenant dans la chambre  
-Ça c'est pour Gajeel dit Levy en faisant apparaître le mot acier au-dessus de la tête de l'homme et quand le mot frappa violemment sa tête, il tomba dans les pommes  
-Alors c'était un membre de Phantom Lord ? Demanda Lily en le laissant retomber au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
-Me tuer et enlever Emma. Il m'a dit que c'est Gajeel qui lui avait demandé  
-Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces conneries ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais on doit l'emmener à la guilde. Peut-être arriverons nous à le faire parler

* * *

Au même moment à l'appartement de Grey, l'autre mage de Phantom Lord avait décidé d'utiliser une autre technique en s'attaquant d'abord à Storm pour l'assommer afin qu'il se tienne tranquille quand il irait tuer son père dans son sommeil. Mais au moment ou il allait entrer dans la chambre du garçon, Storm ouvrit d'un coup les yeux ayant senti une présence. Directement, le petit garçon s'est relevé pour faire face à l'homme  
-Oh, ça c'était pas dans mes plans dit-il contrarié. Sois gentil petit ne crie pas, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal  
-Vous êtes qui ?  
-Un ami, je suis là pour te conduire à ta maman. Elle a vraiment hâte de te revoir tu sais dit-il en lui adressant un sourire  
-Vous savez ou est ma maman ? Demanda le petit garçon surpris  
-Oui et si tu ne fais pas de bruit, je te conduirais à elle dit-il en lui tendant une main qui se voulait amical  
D'abord hésitant, Storm s'approcha de l'homme, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant un dessin sur le poignet de celui-ci.  
-Vous n'êtes pas un ami à ma maman dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-T'es malin gamin, je dois le reconnaître, mais c'est dommage pour toi dit-il en voulant l'attaquer. Mais il ne put pas faire plus de 2 pas qu'il se retrouva coincé dans une bulle d'eau  
-Que… une telle puissance à son âge dit-il surpris en fixant sa prison improvisée  
-Où est ma maman ? Demanda le jeune Fullbuster très sérieusement les 2 mains tendues devant lui pour maintenir son sors  
-Comme si j'allais le dire à un gamin. T'es peut-être doué pour un gamin de 4 ans mais tu reste tout de même faible par rapport à un mage de mon niveau  
Voyant le mage briser peu à peu sa prison d'eau, Storm n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la transformer en glace enfermant ainsi le mage dedans puis il partit en courant dans le couloir  
-Papa ! Hurla-t-il . Papa  
-Storm qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Grey en sortant en trombe de sa chambre  
-Dans ma chambre, il y a un des méchants qui s'en est pris à maman. J'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans la glace  
Directement, Grey partis en courant dans la direction indiqué, mais la chambre était vide de toute personne. Seuls des morceaux de glace au sol attestait du combat qui s'était déroulé là  
-Il s'est enfuit l'enfoiré dit Grey en regardant par la fenêtre  
-C'est de ma faute, mon attaque n'était pas assez puissante  
-Non dit Grey en se tournant vers son fils. Au contraire. Tu as très bien fait. Si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué, il t'aurait pris toi aussi. Que t'as dit cet homme ?  
-Qu'il était un ami à maman et qu'il voulait me conduire à elle mais j'ai vu son symbole sur son poignet alors je l'ai enfermé dans une prison d'eau mais comme il allait se libérer je l'ai gelé et je suis parti te chercher  
-Tu as bien agi dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux fièrement. Mais nous devons aller dire aux autres de la guilde ce qui s'est passé vient dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite  
-Papa on n'a pas de pantalon lui fit-il remarquer  
-Bien vu admis Grey. Habille toi et on y va

* * *

Arrivées à la guilde, Grey et Storm sont tombés nez à nez avec Levy, Lily et Emma accompagnées d'un homme inconscient  
-Levy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda Grey  
-Il vient d'essayer de tuer Levy et d'enlever Emma expliqua Lily, c'est un membre de Phantom Lord  
-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ici ?  
-Storm vient de se faire attaquer par un de leur mage aussi. À mon avis, les attaques sont liées  
-Ces gens sont vraiment tordus. Je vais chez Warren pour qu'il prévienne tout le monde. Vous emmenez cette ordure à la guilde dit elle en montrant le mage sur Lily

* * *

1 h plus tard, toute la guilde était rassemblées devant le mage encore inconscient et attaché à une de chaises de la guilde  
-Ouais, on va enfin pouvoir avoir des réponses. Je peux le cramer pour le faire parler ? Demanda Natsu en souriant  
-Pas sûr qu'il sache parler après ça lui fit remarquer Evergreen  
-Donc le but des 2 mages étaient de vous tuer et d'enlever vos enfants dit Lucy. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être pour rendre fous Gajeel et Juvia ? Tenta Laxus et si en plus ils gardaient les enfants, leurs dernières raisons de vivre. Alors ils les auraient totalement sous leur contrôle  
-C'est une possibilité admit Makarov bien qu'elle soit morbide. Mais c'est totalement le style de José  
-Cet homme est un monstre dit Mirajane. Mais pourquoi faire ça maintenant ?  
-Il a peut-être perdu patience dit Cana. À vrai dire, depuis l'enlèvement, il n'a pas fait grand-chose donc il veut peut-être faire avancer les choses  
-Oui mais pourquoi maintenant précisément ? Demanda Mest. C'est quand même bizarre que ça tombe juste au retour de l'équipe charger de rendre visite à la famille de Juvia  
-C'est vrais que c'est bizarre constata Erza mais comment il pourrait savoir ce qu'on fait à moins de nous observer  
-Nous observer ? Demanda Lucy et si c'était ça ?  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Wendy en la voyant toucher en dessous de chaque table. Heu Lucy qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Elle les regarda alors pour le faire signe de se taire mais soudain elle sourit en tirant sur quelques choses et quand elle tendit la main vers eux, ils purent voir dedans une minuscule lacrmia d'écoute  
-Le mage qui a posé ça là ne doit pas être loin pour nous observer dit la blonde. Natsu tu peut retrouver sa trace ?  
-Sans soucis, dit-il en sentant la lacrima. Cette ordure est en train de partir en courant constata-t-il en relevant la tête. Happy  
-Aye dit-il en déployant ses ailes avant d'attraper Natsu et de partir en volant  
Grâce à ça, il ne fallu que 2 minutes à Natsu pour retrouver l'homme et atterrir devant lui  
-Ou tu vas comme ça ? Hurlement du dragon de feu dit-il en l'arrêtant net dans sa course

* * *

-Heu t'y à pas été un peu trop fort ? Demanda Lisanna en le voyant revenir avec l'homme carbonisé sur son épaule  
-Mais non il s'en remettra dit-il en le déposant sur une chaise ou ils l'ont aussi ficelé  
-Ça explique qu'ils avaient toujours à coup d'avance sur nous compris Erza. Ils savaient ce qu'on faisait en permanence  
-Alors ce sont eux qui sont responsables de l'accident du train ? Demanda Carla  
-J'en mettrais ma main à couper dit Grey  
-Oh regardez, il y en à un qui se réveil dit Bixrow en observant le mage qui s'en est pris à Levy

* * *

Au même moment à Phantom Lord, José se releva d'un coup de son siège  
-Quoi ? Rugit-il. Tu me dis que tu n'as pas su réaliser ta mission parce que le gamin t'a attaqué ?  
-Mais il était plus fort que prévu se défendit le mage j'ai été surpris et il a réussi à s'enfuir pour aller prévenir son père. Je n'aurais pas été de taille à affronter un chasseur de démon éveillé dit-il pénaux  
-Vous êtes tous des incapable soupira-t-il. Sors de cette pièce, je ne veux plus te voir  
-Oui Maître dit-il poliment  
-Et où reste cet idiot de mage du bois ? Hurla le vieil homme

-Il n'est pas encore revenu lui expliqua l'une des mages dans la pièce  
-Patron on a un problème, on vient de perdre la liaison avec Yuma  
-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-On ne sait pas, il a voulu nous envoyer un message, mais c'est comme si au même moment, il brûlait  
-Il brûlait ? Le chasseur de dragon l'a trouvé dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda monsieur Namakura en entrant dans la pièce. Pourquoi toute cette agitation ?  
-Pour rien monsieur ne vous en fait pas dit-il mal à l'aise

* * *

-Je répète ma question hurla Mirajane transformé en Satan Soul ou est ta guilde ?  
-Je … je dit le mage apeuré. S'il vous plait ne me laisser pas face à ce monstre dit-il en cherchant de l'aide parmi les autres membre de la guilde  
-Laisse Mira dit Erza en se mettant à son tour face à lui . Où sont Juvia et Gajeel ? Rugit-elle en l'attrapant par le col avant pour rapprocher son visage à 2 centimètre du siens tout en dégageant son habituel aura noir  
-Pitié dit-il encore plus apeuré. Je ne peux rien dire  
-Ça suffit hurla Levy en lui donnant une gifle qui résonna dans toute la guilde. Dit moi ou est mon mari à la fin dit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs  
Toute la guilde s'est alors tourné choqué vers la petite mage des mots qui n'avait encore jamais perdu son sang-froid à ce point  
-Laisse Levy ce n'est pas la bonne solution dit Grey en se mettant entre elle et l'homme et directement après ça, son poing s'enfonça dans le visage de l'homme  
-C'est pas comme ça que je vous dirais quelques choses dit-il en reprenant ses esprits  
-Tu crois ? Parce que je peux continuer pendant des heures dit-il en lui infligeant un nouveau coup. Dit moi ou est Juvia  
-Je ne peux pas  
-Moi, je suis persuadé du contraire dit-il en commençant à perdre patiente  
-Grey ta marque dit Wendy en observant la trace noir monter sur son bras  
-Je m'en fou, dit-il en observant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Je suis prés à me laisser avoir par les ténèbres de mes pouvoirs de chasseur de démon si ça peut ramener Juvia. Tu m'entends ? Dit-il alors que la marque commençait à recouvrir son visage  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda l'homme apeuré  
-Il se transforme en démon quand il ne se gère plus  
-Vous voulez dire pire que la femme démone ? Dit-il en fixant Mirajane  
-Bien pire admis Erza parce que lui ne le contrôle en rien  
-À quoi ils jouent ? Demanda Max à Warren. Je croyais que Grey avait appris à contrôler sa marque  
-Aucune idée dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Répond rugit Grey d'une voix bien plus grave que la sienne  
-Je … d'accord, je vais tout vous dire mais par pitié ne me tuer pas  
-Tu vois quand tu veux sourit Grey mais t'as pas intérêt à me mentir, c'est clair ?  
-Très clair monsieur


	23. Chapter 23

Au levé du soleil, un mage entra dans la salle principale de Phamtom Lord complètement paniqué  
-Maître, un groupe nous attaque au Nord  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Mais qui sont-ils ?  
-Elles portent l'emblème de Mermaid Heel constata l'une de ses mages, attendez, les hommes avec elles portent l'emblème de Quatro Cerberos  
-Maître hurla une autre voix alors qu'une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Lamia Scale et blue Pegasus nous attaque au Sud  
-On est aussi attaqué à l'est par Sabertooth et crime sorcière  
-Et Fairy Tail arrive par le coté Ouest à l'entrée principale  
-C'est pas vrai rugit José. Enclenchez le plan de défense maximal et mettez tous nos meilleurs éléments en défense des prisonniers. Il ne faut pas qu'ils les atteignent  
-Bien, monsieur dirent-ils en obéissant  
-Père que fait-on ? Demanda Loris paniqué  
-Nous sommes coincé, nous n'avons pas le choix de rester ici. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous tromper sur ce coup là dit-il à José

* * *

Au même moment, à la guilde de Fairy Tail, Meredy tournait en rond tel un lion en cage  
-J'enrage, je déteste être coincé là à ne rien faire tandis qu'ils sont tous partis sauver Juvia  
-Mais ils vont la ramener Meredy. Toi, tu dois penser à ton bébé avant tout dit Kinana en observant le ventre maintenant bien arrondit de la jeune femme  
-Elle à raison avoua Yukino bien plus grosse que Meredy ayant atteint le terme de sa grossesse. On aurait fait que les gêner. Ils sont tous ensemble. Ils ne peuvent que réussir  
-Oui Marraine. Papa va ramener maman, tu verras lui sourit Storm en l'aidant à s'asseoir  
-T'as raison dit-elle en adressant un sourire au petit garçon. Elle va bientôt rentrer  
-Dites, je peux faire brûler le monsieur là aussi ? Demanda Nashi en observant le mage de Phantom Lord que la guilde avait terrorisé pour avoir des réponses  
-Non Nashi, ce n'est pas bien de brûler les gens pour le plaisir la gronda Kinana  
-Mais papa l'a bien fait avec lui dit-elle en observant l'espion  
-Oui, mais c'est différent, il allait s'enfuir lui  
-C'est pas drôle soupira la petite fille aux cheveux rose  
-Ils sont tous fou dans cette guilde. Même les gamins dit le mage pour lui-même

* * *

-Oh on dirait qu'on a de la visite constata Rogue en voyant l'armée qui se dirigeait vers eux  
-Bon qu'on en finisse vite dit Cobra. Tout ce bruit me donne mal à la tête  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi dit Sting. Il faut que je rentre en vitesse avant que Yukino n'accouche. Tu me suis belle sœur ? Demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire à Angel  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler commença rugit cette dernière  
-Il ne changera jamais soupira Minerva mais allons-y  
-Ouais dit Lecter t'es le meilleur Sting  
-Vas-y Rogue dit Frosh  
Dans un autre coté de la guilde, une armée un tout petit peu moins imposante avait aussi fait son entrée  
-Bon à nous de jouer dit Kagura  
-Ouais, s'enthousiasma Miliana  
-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une bonne baston dit Bacchus en buvant sa fidèle gourde  
De l'autre coté du bâtiment, les mages de Phantom Lord commencèrent à affluer eux aussi  
-Il est temps de venger Juvia dit Léon en retirant sa chemise  
-Po, quels mauvaises odeurs ils dégagent dit Hichiya  
-Qu'ils viennent, aucun ne va résister à mes charmes sourit Jenny

* * *

Et enfin, sur le dernier coté, Fairy Tail fit face à la dernière armée de la guilde  
-En avant ordonna Makarov assis dans son fauteuil rouland derriére les membres de sa guilde

-Ouais approuvérent-ils tous en s'élançant  
Au bout de 10 minutes de combat, Makarov analysa la situation avant de hurler :  
-Grey, Levy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Mirajane et Laxus, continuer pour rejoindre la guilde. Nos principaux ennemis doivent être à l'intérieur. On va s'occuper de retenir les autres ici  
-Entendu dirent-ils en fonçant dans le tas pour se faire un chemin jusqu'au bâtiment  
Dedans, ils ont parcouru les couloirs tranquillement, trop tranquillement. Finalement, un homme énorme s'est posé devant eux  
-Vous n'irez pas plus loin  
-Ah ouais et c'est toi qui va nous en empêcher gros lard ?  
-Qui tu traites de gros lard ? S'énerva l'homme en formant un monstre de pierre face à eux  
-De la magie de modelage constata Mirajane  
-Comme Cherry dit Lucy se rappelant de son combat contre elle avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Lamia Scale  
-Je m'en occupe dit Laxus décidé. Vous continuez  
-Ok on te fait confiance dit Erza venez dit-elle aux autres  
-Et où vous allez ? Dit le mage en lançant son monstre de pierre à leur poursuite mais d'un coup, un éclair l'attaqua  
-Ou tu crois aller ? C'est moi ton adversaire fit remarquer Laxus

* * *

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la guilde, Kaito entra dans la pièce ou était retenu Juvia  
-Kaito, qu'est se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?  
-La guilde est attaquée lui apprit-il  
-Par qui ? Fairy Tail ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir  
-Pas seulement, il semblerait qu'ils aient embarqué toutes les guildes les plus fortes du royaume avec eux  
-Ça y est sourit-elle. Ils sont là, on sera bientôt sauvé dit-elle en touchant son ventre

* * *

Du côté de Grey et des autres, ils continuaient de parcourir les couloirs avant de tomber face à face avec un nouvel ennemi  
-Le maître m'a donné la mission de vous arrêter et je compte bien l'exécuter dit la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve attaché en une queue-de-cheval haute  
-Bouger hurla Mirajane en voyant l'énorme bloc de cristal leur arrivé dessus  
-Woh, il est énorme dit Natsu en l'observant  
-Oui, mais en attendant, il nous bloque le chemin constata Erza qui s'arma avant de foncer dessus, mais quand sa lame le percuta, elle se brisa instantanément  
-On va t'aider Erza dit Natsu en envoyant un hurlement du dragon dessus  
-Ouais dit Wendy en faisant de même tandis que Grey l'attaquait avec sa glace, Levy avec une attaque de coupure et Lucy à l'aide de Taurus  
-Nos attaques ne lui ont rien fait constata Levy choqué  
-Vous perdez votre temps souri leur ennemi. Mon cristal est invincible. Il …  
Mais au moment ou elle allait parler, un rayon transperça le cristal pour le briser  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle les yeux écarquillé  
-Je m'occupe d'elle. Continuer dit Mirajane transformé en Satan Soul  
-Ok dirent-ils tous en même temps en continuant leur chemin

* * *

Au même moment à la cave, Gajeel sourit en reconnaissant les odeurs familières qui se rapprochaient de lui  
-Vous en aurez mis du temps dit-il pour lui-même

* * *

-Quoi un autre ? Demanda Grey en s'arrêtant face à un nouvel ennemi  
L'homme aux longs cheveux leur sourit alors avant qu'ils ne se fassent enfermer dans une pièce totalement noir  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Levy  
-Mes sens sont complément chamboulé constata Natsu  
-Moi aussi dit Wendy. Je ne sens, entends et ne vois plus rien normalement  
Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce sois, Erza s'élança pour trancher dans le vide. Mais la lumière s'échappa rapidement de ses coupures  
-Je vois que tu as compris mon illusion sourit l'homme alors qu'ils se sont à nouveau retrouvés dans le couloir de la guilde. Je n'en attendais pas mieux de Titania  
-Je pense avoir compris la magie de cet homme. Continuez sans moi. Je me charge de lui  
-D'accord, dirent-ils en continuant leur route  
-Alors Natsu, tu sens leur odeur ? Demanda Lucy alors qu'ils tournaient dans un énième couloir  
-Je n'en suis pas sur, cette guilde est doué pour camoufler les odeurs. Aïe dit-il en recevant une attaque en plein sur son bras  
-Attention Lucy dit Grey en la poussant voyant une attaque lui arriver en plein dessus  
-Qui nous attaque ? Demanda Levy  
-Je ne sens personne dit Natsu  
-Pourtant il y a forcément quelqu'un dit Wendy en bondissant pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Je pense avoir une idée dit-elle en passant en dragon force. Oui je peux la sentir dans l'air. Elle est peut-être invisible, mais les vibrations de l'air ne trompent pas. Je m'en occupe  
-D'accord on te fait confiance dit Lucy en partant avec les 3 autres  
-Tu ne les toucheras pas dit Wendy en donnant un coup de pied à la fille invisible qui allait bondir sur ses amis  
-Tu as su où j'étais ? Retentis une voix dans la pièce. Bien, je crois que je vais devoir t'écraser sale morveuse

* * *

Le groupe maintenant composé de Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Levy à ensuite continuer sa route, mais il fut de nouveau bloqué par 2 ennemis leur faisant face  
-Bon sang pesta Grey. Ils sont bien décidés à nous faire chier  
-Surtout à nous retenir parce que nous atteignons notre but. Gajeel est juste en dessous de nous, je peux le sentir dit Natsu.  
-Et Juvia ?  
-Son odeur est encore floue. Mais Gajeel saura probablement où elle se trouve. Allez le retrouver et retrouver Juvia  
-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Levy  
-Oui, Natsu et moi, on va s'occuper d'eux dit Lucy allez-y  
-Entendu dis Grey en partant avec la mage des mots  
-Aku retient les dit l'un des mages à son acolyte  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire sans avoir besoin de toi, tu sais dit-il en donnant vie à l'un des dessins qu'il venait de faire  
-C'est la même magie que Reader constata Levy  
-Oui, mais celle-là est beaucoup plus puissante dit Grey attaquant le dessin avec sa glace. Puis il s'enfonça dans le couloir avant de geler la voie  
-Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir s'occuper de ceux-là pour les rejoindre constata le mage aux cheveux bruns qui fonça sur Natsu avec une vitesse impressionnante  
-Natsu hurla Lucy en le voyant tomber à genoux alors qu'il avait reçu qu'un petit coup de la part de l'ennemi. Qu'est ce que tu lui à fais ?  
-Je lui ai fermé l'un de ses ports magique  
-Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde  
-Et bien notre magie se promène dans notre corps grâce à des flux spéciaux mais il y a des moyens de boucher les croisements de ses flux et c'est ce que fait ma magie. Quand je lui aurai tout bouché, il serra privé de sa magie et je ferrais pareil avec toi  
-On s'en fiche de tes explications dit Natsu en se relevant. On passe à l'action Luce  
-Ok, dit-elle en invoquant Aries et en passant en mode pouvoir du bélier pour aller attaquer le mage des dessins

* * *

De leur côté, Levy et Grey venaient de trouver l'escalier menant à la cave et en arrivant dans les cachots, Levy écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Gajeel assis dans l'une des cellules  
-Là dit-elle en partant en courant devant la cellule en question  
-Recule dit Grey en gelant la serrure pour que celle-ci explose  
-Gajeel hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Oh, mon dieu dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant son teint devenu gris, ses cernes et ses joues qui étaient maintenant creusés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Dit-elle en s'agenouillant à coté de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains  
-Désolé mon vieux ça ne va pas être très agréable dit Grey en gelant ses poignets afin de faire céder la chaîne  
-Bah je suis plus à ça prés dit-il simplement avant de sentir ses mains libres et directement, il serra Levy contre lui comme si il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse être présente devant lui  
-C'est fini lui dit doucement sa femme pour le rassurer. On va rentrer chez nous  
-Gajeel dit Grey une fois les 2 séparés. Où est Juvia ?  
-À l'étage, dans une salle prés de l'infirmerie au fond du couloir à droite quand tu sors des escaliers  
-Il faut que je la retrouve dit-il en se levant d'un bond pour partir en courant  
-Attends. Il faut que tu sache avant de la voir elle …. bon sang dit-il en voyant qu'il n'était déjà plus là  
-Il faut qu'on ailles avec lui dit Levy. Vient dit-elle en le hissant sur son épaule, car il ne pouvait pas se tenir seul debout vu comment il était faible

* * *

Du côté de Laxus, celui-ci reprit son souffle face au nouveau monstre qu'il venait d'abattre. Mais un nouveau pris vite forme devant lui  
-Il commence à m'énerver marmonna-t-il. Si je veux en finir, je dois atteindre le mage lui-même. Mais pour ça, je dois le prendre de vitesse après en avoir fini avec son monstre dit-il en s'élançant pour envoyer un hurlement du dragon de foudre avant d'atterrir derrière son ennemi qui écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa présence, mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire avant de se retrouver complètement grillé par l'électrocution  
-Bon maintenant je dois retrouver les autres dit-il en partant vers le couloir qu'ils avaient empreintés

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Mirajane fit exploser un énième bloc de cristal avant d'attaquer la mage de phantom Lord qui évita son attaque habillement  
-Je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix constata la démone en passant en démon Sitri  
-Une autre forme constata son ennemi. Bien, on dirait que les choses sérieuses commencent enfin  
-Oui, c'est vrai, il est même temps d'en finir dit Mirajane en l'attaquant  
-Que dit-elle perdu face à la vitesse de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Mais elle ne pue éviter son attaque qu'elle se pris de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans le mur K.O  
-Mira retentit une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle reprenait sa forme normale  
-Oh Laxus dit-elle en se tournant vers le blond  
-Je vois que t'en as fini avec ton ennemi toi aussi  
-Oui, mais on doit continuer d'avancer pour trouver les autres

* * *

Quelques pièces plus loin, Erza était en train de perdre patience face à toutes les illusions de son ennemi  
-Rééquipement  
-Tu sais sourit l'homme. Tu pourras avoir autant d'armes que tu voudras j'aurai toujours plus d'attaque en réserve  
-Ne te surestime pas dit Erza avant de se faire prendre dans une nouvelle illusion. Mais le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant se diriger vers lui alors qu'elle devrait se trouver dans son piège  
-Tu ne m'auras pas à la vitesse dit Erza en le mettant hors d'état de nuire  
-Erza est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Mirajane en arrivant prés d'elle avec Laxus  
-Oui, un vrai jeu d'enfant dit-elle en remettant son armure normale  
-Wendy est en train de se battre pas loin d'ici sentis Laxus. On doit aller la rejoindre

* * *

Effectivement, la jeune chasseuse de dragon se battait ardemment avec la jeune femme invisible, mais à force de coup, les 2 commençaient à s'épuiser. Mais en comprenant que l'autre était à bout, elles ont toutes les 2 rassemblés leurs dernières forces dans leur dernière attaque.  
Et après, elles sont toutes les 2 tombés au sol tandis que la mage de Phantom Lord reprenait son apparence normale  
-Wendy hurla Erza en entrant en courant dans la pièce. Ça va ?  
-Oui dit-elle en se relevant faiblement. J'ai gagné sourit-elle en observant son ennemie inconsciente  
-Tu en fait toujours trop dit Carla en la portant pour que le petit groupe puisse rattraper les autres

* * *

Du côté de Natsu et Lucy, la jeune femme appela Scorpio en aide à Aries mais directement après cette nouvelle invocation, elle sentit sa tête tourner  
-Lucy ça va ? Demanda Natsu en la voyant tomber à genoux le teint pâle  
-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en regardant ses esprits se battre. Concentre toi sur ton ennemi  
-Ouais je ... Ah ! Dit Natsu en s'écoulant  
-Natsu dit Happy en voulant voler jusqu'à lui  
-Non ça va aller dit-il  
-Tu crois ça ? Rigola le mage brun. J'ai pratiquement fermé tous tes flux de magie. Tu ne pourras plus te relever à partir de maintenant  
-C'est toi qui comprends rien dit Natsu en s'appuyant difficilement afin de se remettre sur ses jambes  
-Que … comment peut-il encore bouger ?  
-C'est Natsu lui répondit Happy. Sa volonté est plus forte que tout  
Et directement, Natsu envoya son poing enflammé dans la mâchoire du mage qui traversa le mur avant de s'écrouler  
Puis il tourna la tête pour voir Aries en finir avec les dessins de l'autre mage et Scorpio le finir avec une tempête de sable  
-Super les gars leur sourit Lucy vous … Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula au sol  
-Lucy hurla Natsu en se traînant jusqu'à elle avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste  
-Natsu , Lucy dit Mirajane en arrivant dans la pièce. Oh, c'est pas vrai dit-elle en accourant à coté de Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
-J'en sais rien, elle s'est juste écroulé à la fin de son combat. On dirait qu'elle a affaibli toute sa magie pourtant ses esprits ne sont pas resté longtemps  
-Non dit Laxus les sourcils froncés mais elle à moins de magie que d'habitude  
-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Erza  
-Tu ne reconnais pas cette odeur sur elle Natsu ? Demanda le blond  
-Quelle odeur ?… Les hormones comprit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Elle est enceinte  
-Alors il faut que je lui redonne un peu de force dit Wendy  
-Mais tu es toi-même très faible lui rappela Carla  
-Ça va aller dit Wendy en s'accroupissant à coté de Lucy avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre

* * *

Au même moment, Grey venait de finir de retirer tout les sous-fifre de José sur sa route afin d'enfin voir la porte ou était enfermé Juvia.  
De son coté, la mage d'eau sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en fracas  
-Grey-sama dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en le voyant entrer dans la pièce  
Directement, Grey vint la serrer contre lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant qu'un truc clochait. Il se décolla donc d'elle pour baisser son regard vers son ventre rebondis  
-Juvia dit-il en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Oui dit-elle. Juvia l'a appris une semaine après être entrés ici. José voulait prendre notre bébé pour en faire son héritier. Il voulait l'éloigner de Juvia dés qu'il serait né dit-elle en éclatant en pleur  
-Il ne ferra rien de tout ça ne t'en fais pas. On a presque fini d'éliminer cette guilde de barjo. On rentre chez nous. Tous les 3 dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre en souriant  
-Oui maintenant que Grey-sama est là, tout iras bien pour nous dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son mari  
Mais d'un coup, Grey fronça les sourcils en remarquant une personne assise au coin de la pièce  
-Juvia reste derrière moi dit-il en se plaçant de façon protecteur entre elle et le jeune garçon. Qui es-tu ? Dit-il sur la défensive  
-Grey-sama attend dit Juvia en voyant l'air effrayé du jeune blond. C'est Kaito, c'est un ami de Juvia et c'est aussi lui qui a sauvé notre bébé  
-Comment ça sauvé ? Et puis c'est un membre de Phantom Lord constata-t-il  
-Juvia sait, mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix comme elle à l'époque. Mais depuis que Juvia est arrivé, il toujours été là pour la soutenir. C'est grâce à lui si elle s'en est sortie. Quand Alya à bloqué ses pouvoirs, le bébé à manqué de magie et c'est Kaito qui l'a sauvé en lui insufflant de la magie de glace  
-Tu es un mage de glace ? Demanda Grey  
-Ou… oui dit-il timidement  
-Bon quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Vient dit-il en brisant les chaînes de Juvia avant de l'attraper par la main pour quitter la pièce  
-Attend dit-elle en voyant que Kaito ne bougeait pas. Viens avec Juvia lui dit-elle  
-Moi ? Demanda le petit blond  
-Oui, viens à Fairy Tail. On peut t'offrir une nouvelle famille si tu le veux  
-Oui, c'est ce que je veux admit-t-il  
-Alors viens, Juvia va te présenter les autres  
-D'accord dit-il en la suivant

Dans l'autre pièce, ils sont tombés nez à nez avec Gajeel et Levy  
-Gajeel-Kun sourit-elle heureuse de le voir sauvé lui aussi  
-Salut, tête de flaque dit-il en faisant échapper un sourire à Juvia face à ce surnom qu'il lui donnait toujours autre fois  
-Tu as une tête affreuse dit-elle peiné en voyant son visage  
-T'as pas vu la tienne se défendit Gajeel. Mais le plus important, c'est de sortir d'ici  
-Ouais allons y dit Grey en entraînant Juvia à sa suite  
Mais arrivé dans la pièce suivante, ils sont tombés face à 2 nouveaux ennemis.  
-C'est pas vrai soupira Grey. Ils commencent à m'emmerder les mages de cette guilde  
-On ne vous laissera pas passer avec nos meilleurs éléments dit l'un des hommes  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir dit Grey en lui envoyant ses lances de glace qu'il évita en pliant son corps d'une façon improbable  
-Heu c'est qui ce gars dégueu dit Grey en l'observant se remettre de manière normale  
-C'est un mage élastique expliqua Kaito. Il peut modifier son corps comme il veut  
-Bon je vais me charger du chewing-gum dans ce cas dit Grey en activant à nouveau son pouvoir  
-Je vais vous aider. Je connais aussi l'autre mage. Il contrôle les matières et les modifie comme il veut mais il ne peut pas contrôler ma glace dit-il en activant lui aussi son pouvoir  
-D'accord dit Grey en l'observant. Levy protège Gajeel et Juvia dit-il en partant à l'attaque avec Kaito  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça Gajeel ? Demanda sa femme en le voyant observer le jeune Kaito en plein combat  
-Rien juste un truc que j'ai dit à José. J'avais raison, on se fait vraiment des alliés partout  
Mais alors que les 2 mages de glace étaient en plein combat, un nouvel ennemi entra dans la pièce  
-Bordel pesta Grey avant d'éviter une nouvelle attaque de son ennemi  
-T'en fais pas, je m'en occupe dit Levy en posant Gajeel au sol trop faible pour tenir debout tout seul  
-Nan, tu ne vas pas aller te battre seule crevette dit-il en essayant de la retenir  
-Arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose faible Gajeel. Je vais le battre, je te le promets. Juvia prend soin de lui  
-Juvia le promet dit-elle debout à coté de Gajeel  
-Bien à nous 2 dit-elle en se tournant vers le nouvel ennemi  
-Faites attention, celui-là utilise la magie des marionnettes  
-T'en fais pas, on a un mage qui utilise une magie semblable dans notre guilde dit Levy en évitant une attaque du pantin avant d'elle aussi attaquer

-Bien maintenant que ces troubles fêtes et ce traite sont occuper, on va pouvoir reprendre notre dû retentis une nouvelle voix à l'entrée de la pièce  
-Ils sont collants grogna Gajeel en voyant Totomaru, Alya et Sol. Il voulut ensuite se relever pour leur faire face, mais il retomba quasi instantanément à bout de forces dû aux tortures de José  
-Merde dit Grey en voulant foncer vers eux, mais celui-ci fut bloquer par son ennemi. Juvia va t'en avec Gajeel. On s'occupera d'eux dés qu'on en à fini avec les autres  
-Non dit Juvia en se tenant fière face aux 3 hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Juvia aussi va se battre  
-Tu n'y penses pas dit Grey. Pas dans ton état  
-Maman est désolée bébé dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre, mais elle va devoir utiliser un peu de tes pouvoirs  
-Juvia fait pas ça dit Grey horrifié en la voyant activer son pouvoir  
-Déferlante d'eau ! Grey-sama, ce n'est pas le moment, vous devez tous en finir avec vos ennemis dit-elle avant de voir ses 3 ennemis à elle se relever  
-Bon sang dit Grey en se battant plus ardemment pour se dépêcher d'aller l'aider. Enfin, il en fini avec son ennemi en même temps que Kaito et Levy  
Mais en se retournant sur Juvia, il vit son ultime attaque mettre les 3 autres éléments au tapis  
-Dorénavant, c'est Juvia la maîtresse des 4 éléments dit-elle en observant les 3 autres  
-Juvia ! Hurla Grey en la voyant tomber inconsciente  
-Espèce d'idiote dit Gajeel en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol  
-Il faut insuffler de la magie dans l'embryon dit Kaito. Elle à dû en utiliser trop  
-Je m'en occupe dit Grey en posant ses mains sur son ventre. On dirait que le bébé réagit à ma magie dit-il étonné  
-C'est normal dit Levy en se plaçant à coté de lui. Il doit sentir que tu es son père  
-Les gars hurla une nouvelle voix alors que Natsu et les autres entraient dans la pièce  
-Juvia dit Erza en accourant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arr… mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant la grosseur de son ventre  
-Elle est enceinte dit Mirajane étonné  
-Ouais dit Gajeel. Pas franchement le meilleur moment pour lui faire un autre lardon Fullbuster  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu qu'elle se fasse enlever lui dit-il sur la défensive. L'important, c'est qu'elle et le bébé aillent bien  
-T'en fais pas, pour ça José s'est bien occupé d'elle. Il aurait tout fait pour garder ce gamin en tant qu'héritier  
-Quelle ordure dit Lucy  
-Gajeel laisse moi te soigner. Tu es très mal en point dit Wendy en activant son pouvoir de guérison sur lui  
Une fois Juvia revenue à elle et Gajeel en état de se relever, ils ont décidé de se remettre en route  
-Alors tu sens l'odeur de José ? Demanda Grey à Natsu  
-Ouais il est droit devant avec monsieur Namakura et son fils  
-Père est là dit Juvia choqué  
-Celui-là quand je vais le voir je vais lui refaire le portrait marmonna Grey

* * *

2 pièces plus loin, monsieur Namakura se retourna vers José très peu confiant  
-Vous êtes sur de votre coup ? Parce qu'ils se sont débarrassé de tout les obstacles que vous avez mis sur leur route jusqu'à maintenant  
-Je sais. Mais dés qu'ils mettront le pied dans le pièce suivante, le piège se déclenchera. Ça fais des mois que je le prépare à l'aide du pouvoir de Alya. Quand ils se réveilleront de ce sors, ils seront totalement à ma merci souri le vieil homme. Et avec les mages les plus forts de Makarov à ma merci, je serais invisible

* * *

De leur côté, Grey, Juvia et les autres sont arrivées dans la salle les séparant de leurs ennemis et au moment ou tout le monde fut entré, une lumière les enveloppas tous  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? Demanda Lisanna en voyant le bâtiment s'illuminer  
-Les autres doivent avoir des problèmes dit Roméo en voulant partir à l'intérieur  
-Attend le retint son père  
-Mais on doit aller les aider  
-Oui mais on a encore des ennemis à éliminer ici lui fit remarquer Evergreen  
-Oui il ne faut pas s'en faire pour eux. Ils méritent toute notre confiance dit Bisca  
-Bah il ne faut pas lui en vouloir à notre petit Roméo. Il s'inquiète seulement pour Wendy n'est ce pas ? Dit Cana en adressant un sourire moqueur à l'adolescent qui rougit avant de détourner le regard pour attaquer un autre membre de la guilde de Phantom Lord

* * *

Dans la guilde, les autres membres de Fairy Tail venaient de s'écrouler au sol pour tomber dans l'inconscient. Inconscient dans lequel, ils voyaient tous la même image. Celle de José qu'ils se mirent à suivrent d'un pas mécanique leurs yeux étant complètement vitreux et sans vie. Mais au moment ou leurs esprits à tous allaient sombrer pour officiellement suivre la voie que leur avait tracé le maître de Phantom Lord, une main vint leur attraper le poignet

* * *

-Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Retentis la voix de la personne qui venait d'arrêter Juvia  
-Juvia doit suivre maître José dit-elle tel un robot  
-Non et tu le sais bien. Regarde moi Juvia dit la voix insistante  
Juvia fini par obéir et releva le regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu posté à coté d'elle  
-Maman dit-elle alors que son regard reprit vie  
-Bonjour, ma chérie lui sourit-elle affectueusement  
-Mais dit Juvia les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-C'est ton subconscient qui m'a demandé de venir, je suppose  
-Alors tu n'es qu'une construction de l'esprit de Juvia ?  
-Pas seulement, si je suis là, c'est parce qu'une partie de ma magique est resté encré bien en toi. Dans ton cœur. Je suis là parce que tu as eu besoin de moi  
-Maman dit-elle en la serrant contre elle tout en éclatant en pleur  
-Tu as bien grandi, tu sais sourit la femme en l'observant. Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme et forte, surtout dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondit. C'est un très beau jeune homme que tu as trouvé comme mari lui sourit-elle. Mais surtout, il t'aime plus que tout  
-Juvia aussi l'aime plus que sa propre vie  
-Je le sais bien lui sourit sa mère. Et votre petit garçon est magnifique tout comme le bébé qui naîtra bientôt. Je suis vraiment fière de ce que tu es devenu, tu sais  
-Merci dit-elle attendris en la serrant encore contre elle. Mais Juvia ne comprend pas dit-elle après un moment. Pourquoi es-tu venu maintenant ?  
-Parce que je devais t'empêcher de prendre la mauvaise voie en sombrant dans la magie de cet homme. Tu dois rester avec ceux que tu aimes Juvia, ils sont ta famille  
-Juvia le sait. Elle ne voulait pas suivre José  
-Je sais, son sors était juste puissant, mais pas autant que les sentiments qui nous relies. C'est ce qui causera sa perte et celle de ton père. Ils n'ont jamais pu comprendre ce genre de chose. Malheureusement, ton frère est devenu comme lui sans que je ne puisse rien faire. On peut dire que ma vie aura été un bel échec dit-elle tristement  
-Non dit Juvia. Tu es la meilleure personne qui existe. Tu as même perdu la vie à cause de Juvia  
-Pas à cause de toi ma chérie. C'était mon choix. C'est le rôle d'une mère de protéger son enfant. Tu peux le comprendre. Toi qui à un cœur si pur. Je suis sûr que tu ferais pareil  
-Oui dit-elle en touchant son ventre  
-Ma magnifique petite fille dit-elle alors que Juvia écarquilla les yeux en la voyant devenir translucide  
-Que se passe t'il ?  
-Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Surtout, reste bien sur la voie que tu as choisi  
-Juvia le promet dit-elle en pleur. Elle va continuer à suivre la voie de son cœur. Celle de Fairy Tail dit-elle alors que sa mère venait officiellement de disparaître

* * *

-Grey tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça retentis une voix alors que le garçon allait en finir avec le sors de José  
-Si, je dois suivre la voie du maître  
-Non, c'est ta propre voie que tu dois suivre retentis une autre voix. Grey ne fait pas un pas de plus !  
Et comme si les 2 voix faisaient écho dans son esprit, le chasseur de démon se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme aux cheveux châtain mi-long et un homme aux cheveux noirs  
-Papa, maman dit-il étonné en reprenant ses esprits  
-Oh mon petit garçon dit la femme en le serrant contre elle alors qu'il fut pris au dépourvu  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
-La petite partie de notre magie vivant en toi à été invoqué pour te faire ouvrir les yeux  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Sur la voie que tu vas prendre si tu choisi de te faire avoir par ce sors dit sa mère en faisant apparaître 2 images  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Les 2 futurs qui s'offrent à toi  
D'un coté, on pouvait voir Grey assis dans une salle sombre seul et de l'autre, on le voyait assis à côté de Juvia rigolant avec son fil tandis qu'il berçait un petit bébé au milieu de la guilde  
-C'est une question débile. Je choisi ma famille bien sûre dit-il comme si c'était logique  
-Je savais que tu allais dire ça sourit sa mère. On dirait que ton père avait raison, tu es devenu un homme. On est tous les 2 fière de toi tu sais. Je suis juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer un jour ma belle-fille. Ça à l'air d'être une personne formidable  
-Elle l'est affirma Grey  
-Ça c'est sur confirma son père. D'ailleurs tu la remercieras de ma part. Elle m'a permis de mourir en paix pour que je puisse enfin avoir ma liberté et retrouver ta mère. Je sais à quel point elle à culpabiliser depuis mais rassure là. C'était la bonne chose à faire.  
-Je n'y manquerais pas dit Grey en voyant qu'ils commençaient à disparaître  
-Et prend soin d'elle ajouta une dernière fois son père  
-Je le promets dit Grey à la promesse en écho que Juvia avait fait à son sujet lors de la disparition de son père

* * *

-Lucy arrête retentis une voix alors que la blonde se tournait tel un robot vers 2 personnes  
-Papa, maman dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Bonjour, ma chérie lui répondit la femme lui ressemblant comme 2 gouttes d'eau  
-Mais je ne comprends pas… vous êtes morts  
-Oui c'est un fait que nous ne pouvons pas nier, mais tu nous as appelées  
-Appelé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Ton cœur expliqua sa mère  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour t'empêcher de prendre la mauvaise voie  
-La mauvaise voie ? Dit-elle en regardant l'image de José un peu plus loin. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
-Tu t'es fait prendre par un sors puissant qui permettra de te contrôler. Mais on ne le laissera pas faire. Tu dois retourner auprès de ta fille dit-elle en faisant apparaître l'image de la petite fille aux cheveux rose. Elle vous attend toi et son père  
-Natsu dit Lucy en écarquillant les yeux. Je dois le retrouver  
-Oui souris l'autre blonde. Reste à ses côtés. C'est un garçon vraiment bien  
-Un dégénéré oui marmonna son père tandis que sa mère laissa échapper un petit rire  
-N'écoute pas ton père, au fond il l'aime bien parce qu'il te rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
-Oui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dit-elle en les voyant devenir translucide  
-Maintenant qu'on a réussi notre mission, nous devons partir  
-Non. Ne me laissez pas. Pas encore dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-On ne t'a jamais laissé Lucy. On a toujours été avec toi et on le serra toujours. On sera toujours là pour te protéger. Tant que tu vivras, nous vivrons à travers toi. Alors vie pour nous  
-Je vous le promets dit-elle en éclatant en pleur

* * *

-Natsu à quoi tu joues ? Retentis une voix alors qu'il reçut un coup sur l'épaule le faisant percuter le sol  
-Aïe mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ça fais mal dit-il en se retournant vers le dragon. Igneel ? Dit-il perdu. Zereph ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui sourire à côté du dragon de feu. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-On a pas eu le choix de venir vu que tu fais encore l'idiot à suivre cet homme répondit le dragon de feu  
-Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici avoua Natsu.  
-On sait lui répondit son frère. Tu t'es fait entraîner contre ta volonté. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Pour te réveiller  
-Je vois dit-il en regardant l'image du maître de Phantom Lord. Mais où sont les autres ?  
-Ils ont aussi été pris dans le sors lui expliqua Zereph.  
-Merde dit Natsu et comment je sors d'ici moi ? Faut que je trouve Lucy. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses avec le bébé  
-Je comprends dit Igneel. Je l'aime bien cette fille, tu sais. Grâce à elle, tu es devenu plus mature  
-Hé j'ai toujours été mature s'offusqua-t-il  
-Si tu le dis dit le dragon peut convaincu. En tout cas, je suis fier que tu aies tenu ta promesse  
-Laquelle ?  
-Celle d'aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une très belle famille que tu t'es créée Natsu  
-Ouais je sais sourit-il fièrement. Nashi à même hérité de mes pouvoirs de chasseur de dragon  
-Je sais. Je compte sur toi pour lui enseigner tout ce que je t'ai appris Natsu dit-il en commençant à disparaître  
-Je te le promets papa dit-il en fixant tristement son image disparaître  
-Adieux Natsu. Je tenais à m'excuser une dernière fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais tu as toujours su rester toi-même alors ne change pas surtout dit Zereph en commençant à disparaître à son tour  
-T'en fait pas … Frangin dit-il en lui adressant un faible sourire. Remets le bonjour au premier maître pour moi  
-Bien sur dit-il ému qu'il ai pu lui pardonner malgré tout ce qu'il a fait

* * *

-Erza ne fait pas ça retentis une voix dans le dos de la mage aux cheveux rouge  
-Oui, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être faible alors c'est pas maintenant que tu dois le devenir  
-Que … dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux ayant reconnu les 2 voix. Vous … dit-elle en se tournant vers la femme aux longs cheveux rouge et le garçon brun. Irene, Simon dit-elle perdu . Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
-On devait te réveiller lui expliqua son ami d'enfance. Tu ne dois pas suivre cette voie Erza  
-Il à raison dit sa mère. Tu dois retourner à Fairy Tail pour ton fils. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme je l'ai fait avec toi car tu es pour lui ce que je n'ai jamais pu être pour toi, un modèle  
-Je … dit-elle surprise par les paroles de son ancienne ennemie. Oui, je dois rentrer chez moi dit-elle convaincu  
-La on te retrouve sourit Simon. Et quand tu y seras Erza, embrasse Kagura pour moi et surtout surveille ce chasseur de dragon de l'ombre de prêt. Si il lui fait du mal à ma petite sœur brise le en 2  
-Je te le promets dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Et merci à toutes les 2 d'avoir pardonné Jellal mais maintenant il faudrait qu'il se pardonne lui aussi. Je sais qu'il ne souhaitait pas me tuer et qu'il était possédé. Ce n'était pas sa faute et je lui pardonne moi aussi. Après tout on est tous amis  
-Oui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en revoyant l'image ses amis d'enfance avec lesquels elle a été torturée à la tour du paradis  
-Remets mon bonjour à Milliana, Shaw et Wolly aussi. Je suis fier que vous ayez tous avancé malgré notre enfance horrible. Continuez de vivre pour moi  
-Je te le promets dit-elle en laissant couler une larme en le voyant disparaître  
-Non, souris Erza. C'est ta plus grande arme ne l'oublie pas lui rappela Irene en disparaissant à son tour  
-Tu as raison dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste de main

* * *

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot ? Retentis une voix avant qu'on ne tape sur la tête de Gajeel  
-Aïe mais ça va pas espèce de … dit-il en se retournant énervé. Metalicana ? Dit-il perdu en observant le dragon de fer  
-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'allais pas te laisser suivre cet homme encore  
-Qui ? José dit-il en observant le vieil homme. Il est hors de question que je le rejoigne. D'ailleurs je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce …  
-Attend dit son père adoptif en le retenant. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui. C'est juste une projection de lui dans le sors dans lequel il vous a plongé  
-Tttsss. Je peux plus de ces coups foireux dit-il agacer Et ils sont ou Levy, Juvia et les autres ?  
-Dans leur propre conscience, je suppose. Ils doivent eux même se battre pour résister au sors de cet homme  
-Alors c'est pour ça que t'es là ? Pour m'aider  
-Pas le choix vu que tu te mets toujours dans des situations pas possible dit le dragon  
-Franchement, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa à nos retrouvailles plutôt que de me dénigrer à chaque fois dit-il agacé  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu agis toujours comme un idiot. Seulement t'as changé depuis notre dernière rencontre  
-Et en quoi ?  
-Ton regard. Tu n'as plus cette haine dedans. Je crois que je peux remercier ta femme et ta fille pour ça  
-Ttttsss dit-il en détournant le regard gêné  
-T'as vraiment bien évolué Gajeel et je suis fier de toi  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il choqué en se retournant vers le dragon qui commençait à disparaître  
-Je l'aime vraiment bien, tu sais cette petite mage des mots dit-il en disparaissant complètement  
-Ouais moi aussi avoua Gajeel maintenant seul

* * *

-Wendy arrête retentis une voix dans le dos de l'adolescente. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire  
-Grandine dit-elle en se retournant vers le dragon céleste  
-Bonjour ma chérie  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis là pour te sortir de ce sors horrible dans lequel tu es plongé  
-Un sort ? Qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Celui qui t'a tendu ce piège. Le maître de la guilde de Phantom Lord  
-Et où sont les autres ?  
-Tes amis sont dans leur propre subconscient en train d'essayer de s'en sortir  
-Dans ce cas je leur fais confiance. Je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront tous  
-Ta confiance en eux est vraiment à toute épreuve n'est ce pas ? Souris sa mère adoptive. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te sois trouvé une famille aussi soudé qu'eux  
-Oui souri Wendy j'ai eu beaucoup de chance  
-Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ma mission est terminée. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains  
-Non attends, tu ne peux pas partir encore dit-elle tristement  
-Je suis désolé Wendy, je ne peux pas rester, mais je continuerais de veiller sur toi sois en sur alors rend moi fière si c'est possible de dépasser ce stade  
-D'accord dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme

* * *

-Attend dit un homme blond en retenant le bras de Laxus le faisant retrouver ses esprits  
-T'es qui toi ? Demanda le mage de foudre perdu  
-Je suis Yuri. Le père de Makarov  
-Alors ça veut dire que tu es mon …  
-Exacte, je suis ton arrière-grand-père confirma-t-il  
-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas sensé être mort comme tout les autres créateur de la guilde  
-Warrod n'est pas encore mort, je te rappelle  
-Quoi le vieil arbre ? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours en vie mais le premier maître et le 2 éme complètement taré le sont bel et bien eux  
-Oui Precht à sombré un peu trop loin dans les ténèbres, c'est vrai soupira-t-il. Si seulement j'avais vécu encore un peu peut être que j'aurais pu empêcher ça. Et j'ai appris pour Mavis, elle à vraiment protéger la guilde jusqu'au bout cette idiote. Toujours est-il que oui, nous sommes tous les 3 bien morts  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais en vie ?  
-Je ne suis pas en vie. Je suis dans ton esprit  
-Comment tu pourrais ? Je ne te connais même pas  
-Peut-être, mais on dirait que dans tes gènes une partie de moi à quand même survécu. Ça se voit dans tes pouvoirs  
-Je tiens mes pouvoirs de la lacrima qui m'a maintenu en vie quand j'étais gamin lui dit Laxus  
-Oui c'est peut-être vrai pour tes pouvoirs de chasseur de dragon, mais ton pouvoir de foudre lui vient bien de moi par contre  
-Ok je veux bien te croire, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là par contre  
-Je suis là pour te réveiller de ce sors dans lequel tu as été plongé  
-C'est ce taré de José qui a fait ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'image du vieil homme  
-Ouais mais tu peux choisir de ne pas le suivre  
-Bien sûr que je ne vais pas le suivre dis Laxus comme si c'était logique. Je vais même lui refaire le portrait pour s'en être pris à ma famille. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?  
-Rien dit Yuri je remarque juste que les valeurs de la guilde qu'on a créer ont traversées les ages comme on l'espérait. Je crois que je peux maintenant partir tranquille. Je crois que l'avenir de la guilde et de ma famille est assuré  
-Ouais compte sur moi pour ça promis Laxus en le voyant disparaître

* * *

-Mirajane, ne fait pas ça  
-Oui, tu dois être plus forte que ça  
-Que … dit-elle perdu en se retournant vers les 2 personnes aux cheveux blancs à coté d'elle. Papa maman, mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-On est là pour toi sourit la femme. Pour te faire sortir de cette illusion  
-Illusion ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Ça me revient maintenant c'est José qui nous à fait ça ?  
-Oui confirma l'homme  
-Mais si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que vous êtes vraiment mort ? Demanda-t-elle tristement  
-Oui mais tu devais t'en douter n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui mais j'espérais juste le contraire avoua-t-elle. Au fond de moi j'espérais que vous aillez survécu au démon qui nous à attaqué  
-C'est pour ça que tu es retourné le combattre ? Demanda sa mère  
-Oui, j'espérais vous retrouver, mais au lieu de ça, vous étiez déjà mort et j'ai fini par assimiler les capacités de ce démon. Je suis désolé. Je dois vous dégoûter avec mes pouvoirs dit-elle en regardant le sol  
-Au contraire, ma chérie sourit la femme. Ce pouvoir t'a permis de protéger ton frère et ta sœur contre tous les obstacles qui se sont mis sur votre route  
-Je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle d'aînée comme vous me l'avez demandez quand vous m'avez demandé de fuir avec Elfman et Lisanna pour les protéger au moment de l'attaque  
-Oui et tu as très bien fait, grâce à toi, ils sont toujours en vie aujourd'hui et vous êtes ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte  
-Oui dit-elle en le voyant devenir translucide  
-Continuez de veiller les uns sur les autres, c'est ce qui fait votre force. On est fier de chacun d'entre vous dit son père en disparaissant  
-Je vous le promets dit-elle en laissant échapper une petite larme

* * *

-Regardez dit Bixrow en montrant le bâtiment. La lumière disparaît  
-Ça veut dire qu'ils ont gagnés comme des hommes dit fièrement Elfman  
-Je te rappelle que la majorité des personnes là dedans sont des femmes ou pas ? Soupira Evergreen  
-Ouais et de notre coté on à presque fini aussi c'est pas le moment de se relâcher dit Mest

* * *

Au même moment dans la guilde, presque toutes les personnes ayant été envoûtées par le sors ont fini par se réveiller  
-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Erza en se relevant  
-Je crois oui dit Mirajane  
-Alors pourquoi Levy ne se réveille pas ? Demanda Juvia pendant que Grey l'aidait à se lever  
-Levy ? Demanda Gajeel en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle. Oh Levy dit-il en la secouant légèrement  
-Carla non plus dit Wendy en attrapant son chat dans ses bras  
-Oh Happy c'est pas drôle réveillez vous maintenant dit Natsu en attrapant le chat bleu  
-Ce n'est pas normal dit Laxus les sourcils froncés  
-Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas sortis du sors dit Lucy alors que tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Kaito qui s'en était sortis lui aussi grâce à l'image de ses parents  
-Bah si on a tous réussi à s'en sortir c'est parce qu'une ou plusieurs personnes importante qui sont décédées sont venues nous ouvrir les yeux mais Levy, Happy et Carla n'ont pas d'être chers qui sont morts. Je veux dire Levy à grandis dans un orphelinat parce qu'elle a été abandonnée à sa naissance puis elle à rejoint la guilde donc tout ses êtres chers sont vivant. Natsu à trouvé l'œuf d'Happy et s'est occupé de lui depuis qu'il est né donc on est sa seule famille et c'est pareil pour Carla, c'est Wendy qui s'est occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle est née  
-Alors comment on fait pour la sortir de là ? Demanda Gajeel  
-J'en sais rien avoua la blonde  
-Regardez on dirait qu'ils se réveillent constata Wendy  
-Hé Happy tu nous à fait une sacré peur sourit Natsu à son plus fidèle compagnon  
-Ennemis repérés dit le chat bleu avant de foncer sur Natsu pour commencer à lui griffer le visage  
-Aïe Happy qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça, c'est moi espèce d'idiot dit-il en essayant de le repousser  
-Carla ? Demanda Wendy en la voyant prendre sa forme humaine  
-On doit éliminer les ennemis pour le maître dit-elle avant d'envoyer Wendy valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un coup de pied violent  
-Wendy hurla Mirajane en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne heurte le mur  
-Levy ça va ? Demanda Gajeel en la voyant se redresser le regard vide  
-Cible repérée. Lettre solide jet d'eau ! dit-elle avant que Gajeel ne se fasse éjecter contre le mur pris dans le courant d'eau  
-Happy arrête dit Lucy en l'attrapant pour l'éloigner de Natsu  
-Un autre ennemi dit Happy en se tournant vers le blonde  
-Non Happy c'est moi dit-elle en le voyant approcher ses griffes de son visage, mais au moment où il allait l'attaquer, il se fit enfermer dans une bulle d'eau tout comme Carla et Levy

À quoi tu joues ? Demanda Natsu en se tournant vers Juvia  
-Juvia devait les immobiliser expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont été conditionnés pour obéir à José  
-Et comment on les fait redevenir normaux ? Demanda Laxus  
-Juvia l'ignore avoua-t-elle en relâchant ses 3 prisonniers qui s'étaient évanouis à cause du manque d'air  
-On doit les ramener à la guilde et on trouvera un moyen dit Erza en ficelant les 3  
-D'abord je vais faire payer José pour ce qu'il a oser faire à Happy hurla Natsu en partant en courant dans la pièce d'à coté  
-Moi aussi, j'ai une revanche à prendre dirent Grey et Gajeel en s'élançant à sa suite dans la pièce d'à côté  
-Non attendez dirent Lucy et Juvia en les suivant  
Arrivée dans la pièce, Natsu enfonça son poing de feu dans le visage du maître de la guilde  
-Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait ordure hurla-t-il en l'attaquant d'un hurlement du dragon de feu  
-Père dit Loris effrayé en observant Natsu carboniser le vieil homme  
-Partons d'ici vite répondit monsieur Namakura  
-Sûrement pas, nous n'irez nul part dirent Gajeel et Grey en leur faisant face. Vous allez d'abord payer pour le mal que vous avez fait à Juvia dirent-ils avant que Gajeel n'envoie son poing dans le visage de Loris et Grey dans celui de son père  
Sous le choc, les 2 hommes sont tombés au sol et les 2 se sont empressés les rouer de coups  
-Natsu arrête hurla Lucy en entrant en courant dans la pièce. Il a eu son compte. Il va finir sa vie en prison maintenant mais si tu le blesses trop, il ne pourra pas nous dire comment sauver Happy  
-Tu as raison dit-il en éteignant son poing de feu. Je suis désolé Luce. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris  
-Tu étais en colère ce n'est rien dit-elle rassurante  
-Grey-sama . Gajeel-Kun arrêté ça hurla Juvia en arrivant à leur niveau  
Mais sa voix sembla ne pas percuter les oreilles des 2 hommes trop envahis par la haine qu'ils ont emmagasiner pendant ces 3 mois  
-Arrêtez, vous allez les tuer dit Juvia suppliante en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules  
Ce contact sembla les ramener à la réalité tandis que les 2 hommes ensanglantés au sol la regardaient surpris  
-Ne dis quand même pas qu tu vas les défendre sous prétexte que c'est ton frère et ton père  
-Bien sur que non. Le seul père que Juvia n'a jamais eu, c'est maître Makarov et le seul qu'elle n'a jamais considéré comme un frère c'est toi Gajeel-Kun dit-elle d'une voix douce alors que le chasseur de dragon écarquilla les yeux. Seulement Juvia ne veut pas que vous deveniez des meurtrier. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Tout ce qu'ils méritent, c'est la prison et Juvia elle veut juste rentrer chez elle à Fairy Tail pour retrouver Storm dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Je te promets qu'on va rentrer dit Grey en se relevant pour la serrer contre lui. C'est fini. Ils ne te feront jamais plus de mal  
-Merci dit-elle en enfuyant son visage dans son cou


	24. Chapter 24

Un peu, plus tard, Erza s'approcha de la guilde de crime sorcière et de celle de Sabertooth  
-Merci pour votre aide à tous dit-elle sincèrement. Mais vous feriez mieux de rentrer à Fairy Tail pour rejoindre Meredy. Le conseil va bientôt arriver pour envoyer les membres de phantom Lord en prison dit-elle en observant Jellal  
-Ouais vaudrait mieux qu'on ne soit plus dans le secteur quand ils seront la avoua le garçon aux cheveux bleu en se retournant vers ses alliés  
-Au fait comment vont Juvia et Gajeel ? Demanda Minerva à la mage de Fairy Tail  
-Ils vont se remettre. Ce qui nous inquiète actuellement, c'est Happy, Carla et Levy. D'après José il n'y a aucun traitement pour ce sors. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible  
-Bah il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver. On parle quand même de Happy et Carla là. J'ai confiance en eux dit l'exeed de Sting  
-Fro pense a même chose dit l'exeed de Rogue  
-Sting hurla une voix au loin  
-Oh Lisanna salut dit le blond en la voyant courir vers eux  
-On vient de recevoir un message de Kinana. Yukino est en train d'accoucher  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en devenant pâle  
-Ne t'en fais pas, elle a appelé Polyussica et elle s'occupe d'elle à l'infirmerie de la guilde mais tu dois y aller vite dit la cadette Strauss  
-Ouais je … Lecter dit-il en se retournant vers son exeed brun  
-Compris dit-il en déployant ses ailes pour attraper le chasseur de dragon avant de partir vers Fairy Tail  
-Hé je dois y aller aussi, c'est de ma sœur qu'il s'agit dit Angel  
-Je peux t'aider dit Rogue. Frosh dit-il en se tournant vers son exeed vert déguisé en grenouille. Tu peux conduire Angel à la guilde de Fairy Tail ?  
-Oui dit-il en déployant ses ailes avant d'attraper la jeune femme  
-Nous aussi on doit se mettre en route. On doit rejoindre Yukino pour rencontrer le nouveau membre de la guilde dit Minerva  
-Oui allons-y, je veux retenir chaque instant de la naissance de premier membre de la nouvelle génération de Sabertooth dit Rufus  
-À votre avis ce sera un chasseur de dragon ou un constellasioniste ? Demanda Orga  
-À mon avis, Sting sera déçu si ce n'est pas un chasseur de dragon sourit Rogue  
-Bah si c'est le cas, il ne te restera plus qu'à toi de nous faire un mini chasseur de dragon de l'ombre pour créer la nouvelle génération des dragon jumeaux souri le mage ninja  
-Heu … dit-il en rougissant. J'ai jamais parlé que je voulais avoir un enfant  
-Ah non ? Pourtant la bague que tu gardes sur toi depuis plus d'une semaine nous montre bien que tu comptes aller plus loin avec Kagura non ? Sourit Minerva  
-Hé mais vous êtes pénible à toujours fouiller dans mes affaires dit-il mal à l'aise  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça Erza ? Demanda Lisanna posté à coté de la mage des armes qui observait la guilde de Sabertooth suivre celle de crime sorcière en direction de leur guilde  
-Oh c'est rien d'important dit-elle en observant le ciel tout en pensant à Simon et à la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire. Rogue semble fou de sa sœur

* * *

À la guilde de Fairy Tail, Sting passa les portes de la guilde en fracas avant de foncer vers Kinana  
-Ou elle est ?  
-Dans l'infirmerie, dit-elle en montrant la porte derrière elle  
-Merci dit-il en s'y précipitant  
Un tout petit peu après, ce fut au tour d'Angel d'entrer dans la guilde  
-Où est ma …  
Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus avant d'entendre dans la pièce d'à côté  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffre autant ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelques choses pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal  
-J'ai déjà fait ce que j'ai pu seulement avoir un bébé, c'est douloureux. Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de l'engrosser. Maintenant si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je te vire de cette pièce dit la vieille ermite avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle  
-D'accord… désolé dit Sting tout penaud  
-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé sourit Angel en partant en direction de l'infirmerie

* * *

Les autres sont arrivés à la guilde encore un peu plus tard tandis que Makarov, Erza et Mest sont restés avec les prisonniers pour accueillir le conseil  
-Juvia hurla Meredy en se levant pour venir serrer sa meilleure amie contre elle, mais elle se stoppa face à la bleutée en observant son ventre. C'est pas vrai dit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage  
-Toi aussi, ta grossesse semble bien se passer sourit Juvia  
-Oh, c'est trop bien dit Meredy en la serrant contre elle. Nos enfants vont pouvoir être les meilleurs amis du monde vu qu'ils auront le même age  
-Meilleurs amis ? Dirent Grey et Léon à l'unisson en se regardant choqué laissant les 2 filles éclater de rire face à leurs mines dégoûtés  
-Maman retentis soudain une petite voix alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Storm qui les observaient avec des gros yeux . Maman hurla-t-il en bondissant dans ses bras  
-Mon bébé dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en enfuyant son visage dans ses cheveux noirs. Maman est désolée de t'avoir fait si peur dit-elle sincèrement  
-C'est rien dit-il en l'observant avec un sourire. Je savais que papa te sauverait  
-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses dit Grey en passant son bras sur les hanches de Juvia avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils avec son autre main  
-Tu attends un bébé n'est pas ? Demanda-t-il en observant le ventre de sa mère  
-Oui, sourit-elle. Tu seras bientôt un grand frère  
-Trop cool dit-il alors qu'un sourire illumina son visage  
-Au fait, c'est qui ce gamin ? Demanda Macao en montrant le petit blond qui observait tout ce qui se passait devant lui timidement

-C'est Kaito expliqua Juvia. C'est un ami. Il a beaucoup aider Juvia quand elle était prisonnière et elle aimerais qu'il entre dans la guilde  
-Tu es sûr de toi Juvia ? Demanda Cana  
-Certaine confirma-t-elle. Juvia en a même parlé au maître qui est d'accord  
-Dans ce cas, je crois que personne n'y voit d'objection sourit Lisanna. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail dit-elle en posant la marque de la guilde sur son ancienne marque de Phamtom Lord effaçant ainsi tout lien avec son ancienne guilde  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement. Je vous promets de tout faire pour devenir un mage digne de votre guilde  
-Sois pas si formel gamin lui dit Wakaba. Pas de ça dans la famille  
-D'accord, dit-il ému  
Un peu plus loin, Gajeel posa Levy toujours ligoté dans une chaise à côté de Carla et Happy  
-Comment elle va ? Demanda Droy  
-On ne sait toujours pas comment la sortir de ce sors avoua Lucy  
-Et ils ne se sont toujours pas réveillés ? Demanda Jett  
-Non dit Wendy en observant tristement son chat  
-On va bien finir par trouver une solution dit Lily qui au retour de Gajeel avait été heureux d'enfin le retrouver mais dés qu'il avait vu Levy dans ses bras, il avait compris qu'un truc clochait  
Soudain, tout le monde se stoppa en entendant des pleurs venant de la pièce voisine  
Quelques instants après, Polyussica entra dans la pièce principale pour voir tout le monde la fixer  
-Quoi ?  
-Comment va le bébé ? Demanda Minerva  
-Le bébé et la mère se portent bien. Celui qui m'inquiète, c'est le père qui est tombé dans les pommes  
-Du Sting tout craché rigola Rogue  
-On peut aller les voir ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Ouais mais pas tous à la fois. Juste les personnes les plus proches en priorité. Hé j'ai dit quoi ? Dit-elle de mauvaise humeur en voyant tout la guilde de Sabertooth se précipiter dans l'autre pièce  
-Bah c'est l'enfant de leur maître, ils sont techniquement tous proches dit Mirajane amusé  
À l'infirmerie, Rogue et Minerva en tête de file ont été les premiers à apercevoir Yukino couché dans son lit portant son bébé en souriant tandis que Angel se tenait à coté d'elle et de l'autre coté, Sting était posté avec un sourire idiot et une bosse à l'arrière de la tête  
-Bonjour sourit Yukino en les voyant tous entrer. Je voudrais vous présenter notre fils Weis Youclif  
-Weis ? Demanda Rogue en observant le petit garçon blond avec les mêmes yeux bruns que sa mère  
-Ouais elle était pas d'accord pour Weisslogia bouda Sting alors elle à abrégé  
-En même temps dit Angel en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne donne pas le nom d'un dragon à un bébé  
-Tu as fait du très beau travail Yukino la félicita Minerva  
-Merci dit-elle fièrement

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Gajeel soupira en observant sa femme ligoter à une chaise dans une des chambres à l'étage de la guilde  
-On doit éliminer l'ennemie. Nous devons suivre les ordres du maître dit-elle de sa voix de robot  
Agacé par cette triste vision, Gajeel sortit de la pièce et en passant à côté de la chambre ou était retenu Carla et Happy, il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de chance d'espérer les faire redevenir normaux  
En descendant dans la pièce principale, il vit la petite Nashi jouer avec Reiki, Makoto et Akane. Non loin d'eux , Emma releva son regard vers lui puis elle se dressa maladroitement sur ses 2 petites jambes dodues avant de marcher jusqu'à lui en lui adressant un énorme sourire  
Malgré son inquiétude pour Levy, Gajeel laissa échapper un petit sourire en la rattrapant alors qu'elle venait d'arriver devant lui. La retrouver après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avait été une bénédiction  
-Pa … papa dit-elle alors qu'il l'observa surpris  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il en fixant sa fille  
-Papa dit-elle en le montrant  
Malgré lui, Gajeel ne pus que revoir l'image de lui dans sa cellule obligé à écouter les premiers mots de sa fille. Mais José avait raté son coup. Il était rentré juste à temps  
-Ouais c'est bien moi lui sourit-il avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit  
-Gajeel où tu vas ? Demanda Lily en le voyant aller à l'étage avec Emma dans ses bras  
-Je vais tenter un truc  
-Quoi ? Demanda l'exeed perdu en le suivant  
Arrivé dans la chambre ou était détenu Levy, Gajeel s'approcha doucement d'elle avec Emma  
-Salut Levy dit-il en l'observant. Je me suis dit que ça te ferais peut-être du bien de voir ta fille. Dit moi quand même que tu te rappelles d'elle. C'est Emma dit-il en montrant la petite fille aux cheveux noirs  
Doucement, la mage des mots releva le regard vers lui avant d'observer le bambin  
-Nouvelle cible repérée dit-elle son regard toujours aussi vide  
-Bordel pesta Gajeel en voyant que ça ne marchait pas  
-Te blâme pas Gajeel, ça valait le coup d'essayer dit Lily. On finira bien par trouver comment la sortir de là  
-J'espère dit-il peut convaincu. Si seulement cette idiote n'était pas venue me sauver, elle n'en serait pas là  
-Tu sais que personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de voler à ton secours lui dit son Exeed. Ce n'est pas ta faute  
-M'ouais dit-il peu convaincu en voulant se diriger vers la porte  
Mais au même moment, Emma pointa sa main vers Levy  
-Mama dit-elle en la montrant  
Et dés l'instant ou la voix de sa fille percuta ses oreilles, les yeux de Levy reprirent vie  
-Emma dit-elle doucement  
-Levy ? Demanda Gajeel choqué en se tournant vers elle  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais attacher ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-C'est toi ? Demanda Gajeel . C'est vraiment toi ?  
-Bah bien sûr que c'est moi dit-elle alors que Gajeel vint la serrer contre lui avec son bras libre. Gajeel qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-C'est une longue histoire dit-il en commençant à la détacher pour tout lui expliquer  
-Attend, tu veux dire que je suis devenu une arme de José ?  
-En gros, c'est ça  
-Oh bon sang, je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux toi constata-t-elle. Bien que tes cernes sont toujours aussi énormes  
-J'ai pu remanger correctement, mais tu m'as pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de dormir tranquillement depuis que je suis revenu crevette  
-Désolé  
-Bah l'important c'est que tu sois revenu dit-il en l'embrassant  
-Papa… mama retentis la petite voix de Emma dans leurs oreilles  
-Oui souris Levy. Nous sommes tous les 2 là maintenant dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa fille

* * *

Après ça, la famille Redfox et Lily sont sortis de la pièce pour redescendre. Et en voyant Levy, tout le monde s'est arrêté net  
-Heu … salut tout le monde dit-elle mal à l'aise. Je … je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur  
-Levy hurlèrent les 2 autres Shadow gear en la serrant contre eux  
-Hé, doucement, rigola-t-elle dans les bras des 2 garçons  
-Comment tu as fait pour revenir à toi ? Demanda Lucy après l'avoir serré contre elle  
-Il semblerait que ce soit la voix de Emma qui m'ait réveiller dit-elle en observant sa fille  
-La voix de quelqu'un de sang réfléchi Lucy  
-Quoi ? Demanda Erza  
-Et si c'était ça la clé ? Dit la blonde en observant tout le monde. Nous avons tous été sortis de ce sors grâce à une personne de sang  
-Heu pas Gajeel et moi dit Wendy. Nos parents adoptif n'ont aucun lien de sang avec nous  
-Non mais ils ont vécu dans vos corps pendant des années. Ça à du laisser des traces. Peut-être qu'on pourrait sauver Happy et Carla si c'est vraiment ça la solution  
-Heu oui mais aucun d'eux ne connais sa famille biologique lui rappela Lisanna. Ils n'ont toujours eu que nous  
-Pas sur dit Erza rappelez-vous ce que la reine des exeed à dit quand ils sont tous arrivés sur Earthland. De base, Happy, Carla, Frosh, Lecter et tout ceux de leur génération ont été envoyé dans notre monde pour les protéger d'un danger qu'elle avait vu dans une de ses visions. Pour cela, elle a ordonné d'envoyer tous les œufs dans notre monde. Mais ces œufs venaient bien d'exeed. Ce qui veut dire que leurs parents doivent vivre avec les autres exeed quelque part depuis qu'ils ont été expulsés de Edolas  
-Alors on doit les trouver dit Wendy. Je pars à leur recherche  
-Tu ne peux pas y aller seule Wendy lui dit Erza  
-Je n'ai pas le choix. Grey est partis avec Juvia et Storm, toi tu dois rester pour organiser ton mariage qui aura lieux dans à peine quelques semaines, Lucy doit continuer les recherches au cas ou notre plan des parents ne fonctionnerais pas et toi Natsu, tu dois veiller sur Happy et Carla pour moi  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule Wendy dit le garçon aux cheveux rose  
-Elle ne va pas y aller seule. Je l'accompagne  
-Roméo-Kun ? Demanda Wendy en se tournant vers lui  
-T'en fais pas Natsu, je te promets de veiller sur elle dit-il en observant son model  
-Bien souris le chasseur de dragon. Dans ce cas je te fais confiance  
-Moi je vais aller demander à Ichiya ou il les as trouvé la dernière fois dit Erza. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront pas bougé

* * *

Plus tard, en dehors de Fiore, Grey observa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Puis il se tourna vers son fils qui dormait sur le lit voisin. Et en se retournant dans l'autre sens, il vit Juvia dormir tranquillement alors doucement, il posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant. La retrouver avait vraiment été le plus belle chose qui lui soit arriver. Dire qu'au début il la trouvait agaçante. Quel idiot il avait été. Aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle et leur famille. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Cette fois, il la protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte.  
C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à la suivre avec Storm pour rejoindre son pays d'origine. Maintenant que son père et son frère était derrière les barreaux, elle était devenue la seule et unique héritière de la famille Namakura . Mais fidèle à elle-même, Juvia ne voulait pas de l'argent impropre de son père. C'est pourquoi, elle avait décidé de retourner chez elle régler toute cette histoire pour enfin pouvoir tourner la page avec son passé

* * *

Au même moment, Roméo vint s'asseoir à coté de Wendy après avoir monté leur tente au milieu des bois  
-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant regarder au loin le regard triste  
-Je m'inquiète pour Carla. Elle et moi, on à jamais été séparé depuis notre rencontre. Elle m'a toujours suivis partout que ce soit à Cat shelter, à Fairy Tail ou même à Lamia Scale quand la guilde à été dissoute pendant un an. J'ai l'impression de la laisser tomber en la laissant seule comme ça  
-Hé tu ne la laisses pas tomber dit Roméo. Au contraire, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider et puis elle est pas seule, tout les autres de la guilde sont avec elle  
-Tu as sans doute raison avoua-t-elle. En tout cas, merci d'être venu avec moi dit-elle sincèrement  
-Bah, c'est normal dit-il en souriant. Bien que tu n'ais pas vraiment besoin d'aide vu comment tu es forte, ce n'est jamais agréable de voyager seul  
-C'est vrai. Au fait, combien de temps, il nous reste avant d'atteindre la partie de forêt ou les exeed on décidé de s'installer ?  
-Un peu moins d'une journée de marche dit Roméo en regardant la carte, mais avant ça, on devra d'abord passer la forêt aux monstres. Mais bon, nous penserons à ça demain. Nous devrions aller dormir un peu  
-Tu as raison dit-elle se levant pour le suivre dans la tente

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Wendy fut réveillé par la lumière perçant à travers la toile de la tente. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle rougit violemment en constatant à quel point son visage était prés de celui du mage de feu  
Alors doucement, elle voulut reculer sans le réveiller, mais elle constata bien vite que quelques choses la retenait. En rougissant encore plus, elle constata que c'étaient les bras de Roméo poser sur sa taille.  
Bien sûr, quand elle avait connu Roméo, celui-ci avait 6 ans de moins qu'elle, mais étant donné qu'elle avait été coincé dans le temps et pas lui, il avait maintenant 1 an de plus qu'elle et bien qu'au départ elle avait trouvé ça étrange, actuellement elle s'y était habitué au point d'avoir parfois l'impression que ça avait toujours été comme ça. Même le fait que Sting et Rogue ais techniquement le même age qu'elle au départ ne la perturbait plus. Son destin l'avait obligé à rester 7 ans dans un sors de protection et l'important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle soit revenu auprès des autres avec ses amis. Mais à cause de ce voyage dans le temps, elle voyait maintenant Roméo d'un tout autre regard  
De son coté, Roméo sentit quelques choses bouger à coté de lui et doucement, il ouvrit à son tour ses yeux pour se retrouver face au visage carbonisé de Wendy  
-Heu Wendy dit-il doucement en commençant à rougir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-À vrai dire c'est toi qui me tiens dit-elle doucement  
-Oh, désoler dit-il en se décollant bien vite d'elle le visage rouge. Je… je vais te laisser te changer, on devrait bientôt se remettre en route  
-D'accord … merci dit-elle doucement alors qu'il quitta la tente  
Un peu après, Wendy est sortie pour le voir cuir des œufs sur un feu qu'il avait allumé entre temps  
-J'espère que tu as faim dit-il en lui tendant une assiette  
-Oui merci dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire  
Les 2 ont ainsi manger en silence avant de reprendre leur route et au bout de 2-3 heures, Wendy se stoppa net en observant autour d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Roméo  
-On dirait qu'on est sur le territoire des monstres. Je les sens  
-Oh dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de se préparer dit-il en allumant une de ses mains avec des flammes d'un orange normal et l'autre avec des flammes mauves  
Bien vite, les 2 mages de Fairy Tail se sont retrouvés face à plusieurs monstres qui leur barraient la route  
-Allons y dit Wendy en déclenchant son hurlement du dragon céleste faisant voler une bonne dizaine de monstres  
-Pas mal souris Roméo en envoyant valser 2 monstres avec chacune des flammes qu'il avait dans les mains. Puis il envoya ensuite des flammes bleus et jaune avant d'attaquer avec ses flammes arc en ciel  
-Je te retourne le compliment sourit Wendy en envoyant un sort d'ailes du dragon céleste  
Les 2 ont ainsi combattu pendant plusieurs heures en continuant de se frayer un chemin dans la forêt, mais bien vite, leur magie commença à atteindre la fin de leur réserve  
-Wendy est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Roméo en reprenant son souffle  
-Je pense oui, mais je n'aurai bientôt plus de magie dit-elle à bout de forces  
-Moi non plus ça craint. Attention ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur elle afin de la pousser hors de la trajectoire de l'un des monstres  
Mais en faisant ça, ils les as entraîné tout 2 pour dévaler la pente de la montagne et par réflexe, il entoura la taille de Wendy de ses bras afin de la protéger  
Mais la chasseuse de dragon malgré sa peur, fini par relever son regard pour observer le bas de la montagne qu'ils allaient bientôt percuter. Alors, en rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle déclencha une tornade du dragon céleste qui les projeta un peu plus loin, mais leur permis de retomber doucement au sol  
-Waouh dit Roméo en reprenant ses esprits. Ça c'était génial  
-J'ai juste amortis notre chute dit-elle en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait coucher au sol Roméo posté au-dessus d'elle  
Mais loin de faire attention à leur position, les 2 se sont regardé avant d'éclater de rire. Et après ça, Roméo attrapa mécaniquement une mèche de cheveux de Wendy entre ses doigts.  
La dragonne céleste elle, se figea en voyant le visage du mage de feu se rapprocher du siens  
-Wendy dit tout doucement Roméo  
-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour l'attirer à elle brisant ainsi la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres  
Loin de se faire prier, Roméo répondit bien vite à son baiser. Mais quelques instants après, un raclement de gorge les fit tous les 2 sursauter  
En tournant la tête, les 2 ont fait face à une dizaine de chats  
-Oh bon sang dit Wendy en repoussant Roméo pour se relever d'un bond tandis qu'il fit de même. Bonjour dit-elle poliment

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous là ? Demanda un chat roux  
-Oui, ce n'est pas un endroit pour se bécoter ici  
-Oh non, non dit Wendy en devenant rouge de honte. On est désolé, enfaîte, on vous cherchait  
-Pourquoi? Demanda l'une des chattes sur la défensive  
-On voudrait parler à votre reine expliqua Roméo  
-Que lui voulez-vous ? Si vous êtes des ennemis, alors nous allons nous battre  
-Non, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, nous sommes d'anciens alliés. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail dit-elle en montrant sa marque sur son épaule  
-Elle à raison, c'est l'emblème des humains qui nous on aider à l'époque dit un vieux chat  
-D'ailleurs, cette fille ressemble à la fillette qui était avec Carla  
-Oui, c'est moi dit Wendy heureuse qu'il la reconnaisse  
-C'est impossible. Elle devrait être beaucoup plus âgé que ça  
-Je sais, enfaîte, j'ai été coincé dans le temps, mais c'est une longue histoire. S'il vous plaît, on a besoin de parler à votre reine, c'est important  
-D'accord retentis une voix alors qu'un grand chat noir passa à l'avant de la foule. Je vais vous y conduire  
-Oh Nady-san sourit Wendy en reconnaissant le ministre du royaume d'Extalia. Merci beaucoup dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement  
Roméo et Wendy ont donc suivi le chat noir jusqu'à arriver à un petit village dans les bois composé de petites maisons dans les arbres  
-Waouh dit Roméo impressionné. Ils semblent s'être bien adapter depuis qu'ils ont perdu leur royaume  
-C'est sûr confirma Wendy avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la plus grande des maisons.  
Pour entrer dedans, ils eurent besoin d'un exeed chacun qui les posa dans la grande pièce principale face à la reine

-Wendy sourit-elle en reconnaissant la mage  
-Votre Altesse répondit poliment Wendy  
-Oh pas de ça entre nous. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous  
-Oh, ce n'était rien dit Wendy  
-Bon, alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-On a besoin de votre aide avoua Roméo  
-Oh et comment je pourrais vous aider ?  
-Enfaîte ça concerne Carla et Happy  
-Que leur est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-Ils ont été pris dans un sors qui les a conditionner pour devenir des tueurs. Ils sont en ce moment même ligoté à la guilde pour qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à personne  
-Oh mon dieu dit-elle en plaquant ses pattes sur sa bouche. Mais avez-vous une idée de comment les faire redevenir normaux ?  
-Enfaîte oui, nous avons été plusieurs à avoir été pris dans ce sors. Moi-même, j'ai pu en réchapper grâce à ma mère ou plutôt son fantôme. Tous ceux qui en sont sortis ont pu le faire grâce à un membre de leur famille décédé. Et puis quand nous sommes rentrer à la guilde, l'une de nos amie à pus s'en sortir en entendant la voix de sa fille. Nous pensons que seuls les membres de leur famille peuvent les faire redevenir normaux. Nous avons besoin d'un lien de sang. C'est pour ça que nous faisons appelle à vous. Nous espérions que vous aillez gardez une liste des parents qui ont du envoyer leurs œufs à Earthland afin que nous puissions retrouver leurs parents  
-Je vois soupira la reine. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de liste. Je connais leurs parents. Allez me chercher Lucky et Mâr ordonna-t-elle à l'un de ses gardes  
Une fois les 2 exeed dans la pièce, Wendy ré expliqua à nouveau la situation  
-Oh non dit la chatte bleu. Notre pauvre petit Happy  
-Alors vous acceptez de nous aider ? Demanda Roméo  
-Kaahh hurla le chat blanc. Pas le choix si cet idiot ne fait que se mettre dans des situations pas possibles  
-Si il est dans cet état c'est parce qu'il a essayé de sauver nos amis vous savez expliqua Wendy  
-On le sait mon enfant dit Mâr. Il ne faut pas croire ce vieil idiot. Au fond, il est fier de lui  
-Kkkaahh j'ai jamais dit ça protesta Lucky faisant rigoler sa femme  
-Mais Votre Altesse, et concernant les parents de Carla ? Vous avez dit que vous les connaissiez aussi  
-Oui confirma-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Je suis sa mère  
-Vous êtes … dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Vous voulez dire que Carla est la princesse du royaume d'Extalia  
-Elle l'était avant que la magie ne quitte notre monde et qu'on soit envoyé ici.  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés  
-C'était trop dur dit-elle en détournant le regard  
-Il faut la comprendre dit Mâr. On venait à peine de retrouver nos enfants qu'on pensait perdu à jamais. Nous-même nous n'avons pas su dire à Happy que nous étions ses parents  
-Alors vous aller nous accompagner ? Quand ils seront sauvés, ce sera l'occasion de leur dire la vérité dit Roméo  
-C'est vrai avoua la reine. Nous allons aller avec vous. Mais pour cela, nous allons emprunter la voie des airs

Mâr, Lucky et Nady ont ainsi déployé chacun leurs ailes pour porter respectivement Wendy, Roméo et la reine Chagot ne possédant qu'une seule aide  
Grâce aux exeeds, ils ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques heures pour rejoindre la guilde  
-Wendy, Roméo sourit Lucy en le voyant passer la porte  
-Alors vous les avez trouvez ? Demanda Natsu  
-Ouais dit Roméo. Je vous présente les parents de Happy dit-il en montrant les 2 chats et la mère de Carla  
-Les parents d'Happy ? Demanda Natsu en se postant devant Mâr et Lucky. Je me disais bien que votre odeur me rappelait Happy quand on s'est rencontré, mais je pensais que c'est parce que vous l'aviez hébergé quelques jours  
-Oh j'en déduis que vous êtes le chasseur de dragon qui a trouvé son œuf. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant tout ce temps dit sincèrement Mâr  
-Bah, vous savez ce n'était pas difficile. Happy est comme mon petit frère. On a toujours tout fait ensemble  
-Il à raison dit Lucy en se postant à coté de Natsu. Happy fait partis de notre famille  
-Ouais, oncle Happy est le meilleur souri Nashi, mais il me manque dit-elle tristement  
-Oh dit Mâr les larmes aux yeux. Je suis si heureuse qu'il se soit trouver une si belle famille  
-T'en fais pas gamine dit Lucky en se postant devant la jeune Dragneel. On va te le ramener cet idiot  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire illuminât son visage. Merci papy chat  
-Kkkaahh ne m'appelle pas comme ça protesta-t-il alors que sa femme laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'innocence de la petite fille  
-Votre Altesse dit Erza en se postant devant la reine. Vous êtes vraiment la mère de Carla ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle  
-Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes les 2 seules exeed à posséder le don des visions. Elle le tient de vous  
-Oui. J'ai voulu lui expliquer quand elle me l'a demandé mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces  
-Je comprends dit gentiment Wendy. Mais aujourd'hui vous pouvez aider votre fille  
-Tu as raison. Conduisez nous à eux  
Sans plus attendre, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Lily et Roméo sont partis à l'étage suivis des 3 parents exeed  
Arrivés dans la pièce, Mâr, Lucky et la reine Chagot se sont figé à la vision de leurs enfants qui sont devenus comme enragé  
-Nouvelles cibles repérées dit Happy  
-Nous devons les détruire pour le maître dit Carla en se débattant elle aussi  
-Oh mon dieu dit Mâr choqué  
-Te laisse pas abattre dit Lucky en faisant un pas dans la pièce. Nous devons sortir notre fils de là  
-Tu as raison dit-elle en le suivant. Happy dit-elle en se postant devant le chat bleu. Écoute moi, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es plus fort que ça  
-Oui, il est temps que tu te réveilles maintenant confirma Lucky  
Directement après avoir entendu les 2 voix, la tête de Happy retomba lourdement  
-Happy ? Demanda Lucy inquiète  
-Je … pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché ? Demanda-t-il perdu en relevant le visage vers eux. Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il perdu en observant Mâr et Lucky  
-Happy ? Demanda Natsu  
-Bah oui qui tu veux que ça sois d'autre ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu  
-On t'expliquera tout après dit Erza en fixant la reine des exeed s'approcher de Carla

-Carla dit-elle doucement alors que celle-ci la regardait avec rage. Réveille-toi, je t'en pris. Tout le monde t'attend. Tu ne peux pas décevoir tes amis. Ma petite fille dit-elle doucement alors que Carla arrêta net de se débattre et que son regard repris vie  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me regarder comme ça ?  
-Carla sourit Wendy en venant la serrer contre elle  
-Bon est-ce que maintenant vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Happy  
-Happy ? Demanda Carla en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait attacher ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faite là vous ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les 3 exeed ne faisant pas partis de Fairy Tail  
-Bah c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir figure toi dit-il alors que Lucy était occupée le détacher  
-Je vais tout vous expliquer dit Erza en commençant son histoire depuis le moment ou le sors les as toucher jusqu'à maintenant en passant de la découverte du remède grâce à un lien de sang  
-Oh donc c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça Natsu ? Demanda Happy en voyant les griffes sur son visage  
-Ouais dit-il en boudant  
-Désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que j'étais si fort dit-il amusé  
-Mais attendez. Vous avez dit que le remède était un lien de sang ? Demanda Carla  
-Oui c'est pour qu'ils sont ici dit Roméo en montrant les 3 exeed  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Happy perdu  
-Enfaîte Happy, nous … nous sommes tes parents dit doucement Mâr  
-Quoi ?  
-Kkkkaaahhh ne fait pas cette tête là gamin hurla Lucky  
-Désolé monsieur dit-il en sursautant. C'est juste que … pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?  
-C'était trop dur avoua sa mère. Nous ne voulions pas te le dire alors que nous allions être séparés à nouveau et nous ne voulions pas que tu ais des regrets en repartant auprès de la famille qui a toujours été là pour toi  
-Oui dit Happy en regardant Natsu. Mais je peux très bien avoir 2 familles. Je pourrais venir vous rendre visite de temps en temps bien que je reste un membre de Fairy Tail  
-Et nous en serions enchanté sourit Mâr les larmes aux yeux  
-Ouais ben pas trop souvent non plus Kkkaahh !  
-Oui monsieur dit-il en sursautant

-Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes … dit Carla en regardant la reine  
-Ta mère oui dit-elle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné Carla dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-C'est rien dit-elle en croisant ses pattes. Je sais que vous aviez de bonnes raisons et sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Wendy  
Mais avant que Carla n'ai pu faire quelques choses, sa mère la serra contre elle  
-Merci d'être si compréhensive dit-elle en laissant échapper une petite larme  
-Pas de quoi maman dit simplement Carla en se laissant faire  
Wendy de son coté ne pus que sourire attendris en voyant sa plus fidèle coéquipière ainsi  
-Panther Lily dit ensuite la reine en se relevant. Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé ta place toi aussi  
-Oui Votre Altesse confirma-t-il. Finalement me bannir du royaume aura été plus bénéfique que je l'aurais cru  
-Je suis encore tellement désolé pour ça  
-Je sais ne vous en faite pas. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement  
Soudain, Carla se figea et tout le monde se tourna vers elle  
-Carla tu vient d'avoir une vision ? Lui demanda sa mère  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle en passant son regard de Wendy à Roméo. Wendy vient, je dois te parler dit-elle en l'entraînant hors de la pièce  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda la chasseuse de dragon alors qu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce voisine  
-Wendy dit-elle sérieusement. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Roméo ?  
-Que … quoi ? Dit-elle en rougissant  
-J'ai eu une vision de vous 2 en train de vous embrasser lui expliqua-t-elle. Alors est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Roméo ?  
-O..oui dit-elle en baissant les yeux gêné  
-C'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que ça c'est déjà produit dit-elle choqué  
-Bah …. c'est que …  
-Wendy ! Et les autres sont au courant ?  
-Non personne n'est au courant. On à même pas pu en parler tout les 2 parce que les exeeds nous sont tombés dessus. Ne dit rien à personne je t'en pris  
-Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais ce genre de fille  
-Être amoureuse n'est pas négatif Carla, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu rêves d'enfin donner une réponse à Happy et lui n'attend que ça  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi dit-elle en détournant le regard

* * *

Le lendemain, les exeeds ont fini par rentrer chez eux et Happy, Carla et Lily ont promis de venir leur rendre visite de temps à autre. Et sur un autre continent, la famille Fullbuster arriva devant les grilles de l'énorme bâtiment de la famille Namakura  
-Waouh c'est vraiment là que t'as grandis maman ? Demanda Storm impressionné  
-Oui confirma Juvia  
-Trop cool dit Storm tandis qu'à côté de lui, Grey attrapa la main de Juvia pour la soutenir. Il se doutait que revenir ici devait être éprouvant pour elle  
-Allons-y dit-elle finalement décidé en poussant les grilles  
Arrivé dans l'énorme jardin, l'un des jardiniers s'approcha d'eux pour voir qui s'était permis d'entrer dans la propriété  
-Madame Juliette dit-il choqué en observant Juvia  
-Non Fernand-san, c'est moi sourit-elle doucement. C'est Juvia  
-Mademoiselle dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle. C'est une telle joie de vous voir  
-N'en faite pas tant s'il-vous-plait lui dit Juvia en l'obligeant à se relever et en percutant ses yeux bleus d'une gentillesse sans pareil, le vieil homme remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changer depuis la petite fille que tout le monde aimait qu'il avait connu il y a des années  
-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, c'est l'émotion. Nous n'osions pas croire Rose quand elle a dit que vous étiez encore en vie  
-Et pourtant c'est le cas. Et Juvia aimerait vous parler à tous. Pourriez vous rassembler l'ensemble du personnel du père de Juvia  
-Bien sur mademoiselle dit-il en obéissant

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les 3 Fullbuster se sont retrouvés face à une vingtaine de personnes  
-Mademoiselle Juvia dirent les plus âgés submergé par l'émotion car l'ayant connu toute petite  
-Bonjour à tous dit-elle poliment alors qu'une vieille dame s'avança. Madame Rose dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant la gouvernante qui lui a sauvé la vie  
-Bon retour chez vous mademoiselle dit-elle tout aussi émue  
-Merci dit Juvia en la serrant contre elle  
-Voyons mademoiselle dit-elle gêné. Ce n'est pas respectable pour une dame de votre rang  
-Oh diable tout ça, Juvia n'a plus de rang aujourd'hui. Elle est juste une mage de Fairy Tail  
À cette phrase plusieurs des plus jeunes employés de son père reculèrent effrayé  
-Mais Juvia n'est pas une sorcière pour autant essaya-t-elle de les rassurer. À Fiore, la magie est quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Juvia n'est pas un danger. Elle est même là pour vous aider. Ceux qui connaissaient la mère de Juvia savent qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse . La magie n'est pas négatif, juvia vous le promets. Vous êtes seulement effrayé par ce que vous ne connaissez pas dit-elle en faisant apparaître un petit jet d'eau dans sa main  
Et doucement un petit garçon, fils de l'une des servante s'approcha d'elle impressionnée. Voyant ça, Grey sourit en s'accroupissant devant lui pour lui créer un petit lapin en glace  
-Merci monsieur dit-il émerveillé en accourant avec son nouveau jouet vers sa mère. Regarde dit-il en lui tendant  
-Oui dit Juvia en regardant Grey. Juvia vous présente son époux Grey-sama. C'est lui-même un mage de glace et voici notre fils Storm qui sait magner nos 2 magies dit-elle en montrant leur petit garçon qui leur sourit en leur adressant des signes de mains. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de nous. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. C'est juste une image qui s'est créer au fur et à mesure des années par peur  
-Cette magie n'a rien de sinistre confirma l'un des hommes d'entretien en touchant le petit lapin  
-Non confirma Juvia avec un petit sourire en les voyant se détendre  
-Mais que veut dire votre retour mademoiselle ? Demanda l'une des gouvernantes  
-Le père et le frère de Juvia viennent d'être condamné à la prison à vie pour avoir essayé de profiter de la magie de Juvia et de ses amis afin de s'enrichir et prendre le pouvoir de Fiore expliqua Juvia alors que beaucoup de cris de stupeurs retentirent dans la foule  
-De ce fait expliqua Grey. Juvia devient la seule et unique héritière de la famille Namakura  
-Oui confirma Juvia. Mais Juvia ne veut pas toucher un seule sous de sa famille. Alors elle à décidé de revendre la maison

-Mais qu'allons-nous devenir ? Retentirent plusieurs voix  
-Ce métier c'est ce qui nous permet de vivre  
-Juvia le sait dit-elle rassurante. C'est pourquoi elle va diviser la fortune Namakura en chacun d'entre vous. Normalement, elle devrait vous permettre de vivre plus que tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, et même de vous trouver un emploie par la suite si vous le désirez  
À cette phrase, tous la fixèrent abasourdis  
-Vous … vous êtes sûr de vous mademoiselle  
-Juvia est certaine confirma-t-elle  
-Mais comment allez-vous vivre ?  
-Juvia se débrouille très bien avec ses missions dit-elle en observant Grey. Elle a tout ce qui lui faut pour sa famille, c'est tout ce qui compte dit-elle en touchant son ventre. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes libre  
Directement, Juvia se fit étreindre par toutes les personnes face à elle la remerciant et pleurant dans ses bras …  
-Ne remercier pas Juvia dit-elle émue. Elle veut juste que vous soyez heureux  
-Vous avez vraiment le cœur aussi pur que votre mère mademoiselle Juvia la remercia encore une fois l'un des pauvres hommes  
-Merci dit-elle alors qu'ils commencèrent tous à sortir se dirigeant vers leur nouvelle vie de liberté  
-Voilà dit Juvia heureuse en se tournant vers Grey et Storm. Nous pouvons rentrer chez nous maintenant  
-Pas encore Juvia dit Grey en lui indiquant quelques chose derrière elle d'un coup de tête  
Et en se retournant, Juvia fit face à la veille madame Rose qui n'avait pas bouger  
-Je ne peux pas dit-elle en répondant à la question silencieuse que lui posait Juvia. J'ai servi la famille Lockser toute ma vie. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Et puis ma tâche n'est pas fini vu que vous êtes encore là vous. La dernière héritière de la famille Lockser  
-Mais dit Juvia prise au dépourvu. Juvia n'a pas besoin d'une gouvernante  
-S'il-vous-plait dit-elle en s'inclinant devant elle. Je peux tout faire, la cuisine, le baby-sitting, le ménage, la lessive ….  
Juvia tourna alors un regard perdu vers Grey qui sourit en s'avançant à coté d'elle  
-Et bien, je pense que la guilde recherche quelqu'un pour aider en cuisine lors des moments de repas justement dit-il. Et puis on aurait bien besoin d'une baby-sitter lorsque nous serons tous les 2 en missions. On ne peut pas demander à Mirajane de s'occuper de nos 2 enfants pendant plusieurs jours à chaque fois.  
-Grey-sama dit Juvia en l'observant perdu  
-Et je serais honoré si vous acceptiez de surveiller Juvia jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse quand je serais obligé de partir en mission  
-Ce serait un honneur monsieur Fullbuster  
-Appelez-moi Grey dit-il simplement. Nous ne sommes pas vos patrons après tous. Nous sommes simplement votre nouvelle famille dit-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur les hanches de Juvia et l'autre sur la tête de Storm  
-Merci dit-elle en laissant échapper une petite larme. Après tout Grey venait de lui offrir ce qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis la mort des Lockser  
-Bien dit finalement Grey. Il est temps de rentrer chez nous  
Ainsi, Fairy Tail, pu enfin reprendre une vie normale


	25. Chapter 25

Quelques semaines plus tard, toute la guilde de Fairy Tail avait enfin pu repartir à la fête en célébrant le mariage de Jellal et Erza  
D'ailleurs après la cérémonie, la fête pu battre son plein. La vieille Rose servait joyeusement les invités aidant ainsi Mirajane et Kinana, Kaito lui discutait joyeusement avec Asuka. Son amie la plus proche dans la guilde en dehors de Juvia car n'ayant que 2 ans de moins que lui  
D'ailleurs, de son coté, Juvia sourit en observant ses 2 personnes de son passés qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à sauver. Toute cette épreuve n'aura tout de même pas été veine

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Wendy entraîna Sherria dehors sous l'œil attentif de Roméo  
-Attends dit l'adolescente aux cheveux rose alors vous 2, vous sortez ensemble ?  
-En quelques sorte dit Wendy gêné  
-Oh, c'est trop bien s'emballa sa meilleure amie. En plus, il est super mignon  
-Cherria dit-elle en rougissant  
-Quoi c'est vrai sourit-elle amusé. Oh t'en as de la chance. Moi aussi j'aimerais trouver un garçon qui m'aime  
-Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras parce que tu es une personne super Cherria  
-Merci lui sourit sa meilleure amie. Et donc vous 2, personne n'est au courant ?  
-Non. En dehors de Carla et toi. On ne sait pas vraiment comment l'avouer à tout le monde  
-Bah ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça  
-Cherria on parle de Fairy Tail là  
-Tu marques un point rigola-t-elle

* * *

À l'intérieur, Erza et Jellal se promenaient pour discuter avec les inviter et d'un coup, leurs regards furent attirés par 3 personnes assissent ensemble à une table. Et d'ailleurs, Erza ne pue retenir un sourire en voyant le regard que son amie d'enfance envoyait à celui qui la considère comme une grande sœur (bien qu'avec son blocage de temps de 7 ans il était devenu plus vieux qu'elle)  
-Ça rappelle des souvenirs sourit-elle à celui qui venait de devenir son mari avant de l'entraîner prés d'eux  
-Erza, Jellal sourit Shaw en les voyant prendre place près d'eux  
-Salut dit la rousse heureuse de les revoir. Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez tous les 2 ?  
-Oh et bien Shaw et moi, on voyage beaucoup. On essaye d'aider des villageois qui en ont besoin, on remplit des missions qu'on trouve sur notre route quoi répondit Wolly  
-Ça à l'air sympa avoua la mage de Fairy Tail  
-Ça l'est confirma le blond à la peau bronzé et toi Miliana ? Comment ça se passe à Mermaid Heel  
-C'est vraiment sympa dit la femme chat. D'après Kagura je pourrais bientôt passer mage de rang S  
-Je suis sur que tu y arriveras lui dit Erza  
-Facile à dire pour toi. Tu l'es devenu les doigts dans le nez parce t'es la mage la plus doué que je connaisse  
-T'es aussi super forte Miliana la rassura Shaw en lui adressant un sourire qui fit doucement rougir la châtain sous le regard moqueur d'Erza.  
Mais en tournant la tête vers Jellal, elle le vit regarder la table mal à l'aise. En suivant son regard, ses 3 amis d'enfance virent la même chose qu'elle  
-Dit donc Jellal t'es pas fort causant dit Shaw en le faisant sursauter  
Et en relevant la tête, il vit les 4 l'observer ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise  
-Désolé, dit-il finalement. Je … je ne comprends juste pas comment vous pouvez accepter de me parler après tout ce que je vous aie fait  
-Bah si Erza a pu te pardonner on peut tous le faire dit le mage cubique  
-Pourquoi vous faites tous comme si rien ne s'était passer ? Demanda-t-il agacé. Je vous ai fait prisonnier pour vous forcer à finir la tour du paradis afin de ramener Zeleph, j'ai chassé Erza quand elle a comprit qu'un truc clochait avec moi et je l'ai menacé de vous tuer si elle revenait pour vous prévenir. Ensuite je vous ai demandé de l'enlever des années plus tard quand la tour à été fini et je voulais la sacrifier pour faire revenir le plus grand mage noir de l'humanité et surtout, j'ai tué Simon.  
-On sait tout ça dit Wolly. Mais on sait aussi que t'étais possédé. T'as subi un lavage de cerveau en voulant aller libérer Erza  
-Mais j'aurai dû être plus fort que ça, j'aurai dû comprendre que ce que je faisais était mal

-Écoute dit le mage des cartes. T'étais le plus fort d'entre nous à l'époque dans cette foutu cellule. T'était celui qui nous donnait l'espoir de rester en vie. Alors si toi tu n'as pas été assez fort aucun d'entre nous n'aurai pu l'être. Alors d'accord, on a fini la tour parce que tu nous as donné de mauvaises raisons. Mais on était plus sous la violence constante de nos bourreaux. Et l'important, c'est que Erza et les membres de Fairy Tail et pu arrêter ce projet fou et que aujourd'hui tu sois redevenu toi-même  
-Et pour Simon, lui-même t'a pardonné. À toi d'en faire autant dit Erza  
-Je ne peux pas dit-il en baissant le regard  
-Si tu le peux Jellal. Parce que nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir. Parce que nous sommes tes amis dit Miliana  
En observant ses 4 amis Jellal vit la sincérité de leur regard et même s'il ne réussira jamais à se pardonner pleinement ses erreurs passé, aujourd'hui, il était prés à avancer

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda Rogue en voyant Kagura sourire toute seule un peu plus loin  
-Je me dis que mon frère serait fier de ses amis d'enfance dit-elle en fixant les 5 anciens détenus de la tour du paradis

* * *

À la table de Jellal et des autres, Erza fronça les sourcils en voyant Richard passer non loin d'eux accompagnés de Racer et soudain, quelque chose percuta son esprit alors qu'elle passa son regard de Richard à Wolly  
-Jellal tu veut bien venir un instant ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant son mari par le bras afin de l'emmener plus loin  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Dit moi, toi qui habite avec Richard, tu ne te rappelles pas quelques choses à son propos ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Comme Angel souhaitait retrouver sa sœur, lui souhaitait retrouver son frère. Si je me rappelle bien son histoire, mais contrairement à Angel qui avait permis à sa sœur de s'enfuir, lui et son frère ont été attraper et conduit à la tour du paradis où ils ont été séparés et Richard c'est retrouver enfermé avec Midnight, Cobra, Angel et Racer avec qui il fondera les orasion seis une fois libre  
-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas du nom de son frère ?  
-À vrai dire, il ne me l'a jamais dit  
-Moi si. Mais à l'époque, c'était un ennemi et je n'ai pas réagi. C'est Wolly  
-Quoi ? Dit-il pris au dépourvu alors il faut lui dire. Vient dit-il en l'entraînant vers Richard  
-Oh Jellal, Erza. C'est vraiment un beau mariage que vous avez organisé  
-On te remercie dit Jellal, mais enfaîte on aimerait te parler  
-De quoi ?  
-De ton frère dit Erza alors qu'il les regarda tout d'un coup intéresser. Enfaîte, nous savons où il se trouve  
-Où ?  
-Ici dit Jellal  
-Quoi ?  
-Enfaîte Wolly est un ami d'enfance. C'est avec nous qu'il a été enfermé. J'ignorais que c'était lui ton frère jusqu'à ce qu'Erza me le dise  
-Vous voulez dire qu'il est en vie et qu'il va bien ?  
-Même très bien confirma Erza. Et je crois qu'il est temps pour vos retrouvailles  
-Oui confirma-t-il en les suivant jusqu'à la table ou Wolly, Miliana et Shaw n'avaient pas bouger  
-Wolly l'appela Erza  
-Ouais ? Dit le mage cubique en se tournant vers elle  
-On aimerait te présenter quelqu'un qui fait partis de crime sorcière avec moi dit Jellal. Il s'appelle Richard Buchanan  
-Ri … Richard dit-il en écarquillant les yeux  
-Salut petit frère  
-Petit frère ? Dirent Shaw et Miliana choqué en se fixant  
-Mais … comment  
-Je me posais la même question justement dit le roux  
-Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter tout les 2 sourit Erza  
-Si on allait faire un tour ? Demanda Richard  
-D'accord confirma son frère en le suivant

* * *

Vers la fin de la cérémonie, Nashi et Storm arrivèrent en courant dans la salle pour foncer vers leurs parents  
-Papa, maman dirent-ils en même temps  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondirent les 4 adultes  
-Dehors dit Nashi surexcité. Wendy est en train d'embrasser Roméo  
Directement, tout le monde s'est figé pour observer les 2 enfants  
-Quoi ? Demanda Macao  
-C'est vrai confirma Storm. On les a vus  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase , que les 2 adolescents passèrent la portes pensant être discret, mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde se retourna vers eux  
-Heu oui ? Demanda Wendy mal à l'aise  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ? Demanda Evergreen moqueuse  
-Heu … on se promenait dit Roméo tendu  
-Ah oui ? Demanda Cana. En mettant ta langue dans sa bouche ?  
-Cana il y à des enfants ici fit remarquer Erza  
-Oh, ils apprendront bien ce genre de chose un jour ou l'autre dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Je crois que je suis un homme mort dit Roméo en avalant difficilement sa salive en voyant toute les personnes considérant Wendy comme une petite sœur le regarder bizarrement  
-Mon fils devient un homme. Je suis si fier dit Macao alors que Roméo le regarda exaspérer

* * *

3 mois plus tard, la guilde de Lamia Scale était en effervescence alors que des pleurs de bébés se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie  
-Ça y est dit Sherry surexcité en sautant au cou de Ren qui l'avait accompagné pour rencontrer l'enfant de son plus proche coéquipier  
10 minutes plus tard, Léon sortis de la pièce avec le bébé envelopper dans un drap  
-Alors ? Demanda Cherria en lui bondissant dessus  
-C'est un petit garçon sourit-il aux membres de sa guilde. Il s'appelle Toshiharu Bastia  
-Il est magnifique lui sourit Sherry  
-Félicitation lui dit sincèrement Jura  
-C'est un très beau bébé que vous avez là jeune homme dit une veille dame qui était en train de manger tranquillement dans la guilde avant de se lever pour voir ce qui attirait tant de monde. Ainsi posté à coté de Léon, elle avait pu voir le petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup au mage de glace en dehors des quelques mèches de cheveux que l'on pouvait voir sur sa tête qui était d'un rose pâle  
-Oh heu merci madame dit-il en se tournant vers elle, mais il fronça bien vite les sourcils. Excusez moi. On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré quelque part ?  
-Oh non, je ne pense pas sourit-elle gentiment  
-Désolé, j'étais sûr que votre visage me disait quelques choses

* * *

En dehors de la guilde, Juvia devançait largement l'équipe de Grey étant pressé de voir le bébé de sa meilleure amie  
-Juvia soupira Grey . Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de faire tant d'effort  
-Mais Juvia est impatiente lui sourit-elle.  
-Alors j'ai vraiment un cousin maintenant ? Demanda Storm à son père  
-Ce n'est pas exactement ton cousin tu sais dit Grey  
-Bah, oncle Léon est comme ton frère non ?  
-Ouais, on peut dire ça soupira-t-il agacé  
-Allez Grey fait pas cette tête rigola Lucy en avançant prés de lui avec Natsu, Nashi, Erza, Reiki et Wendy  
Arrivé devant les portes de la guilde, Juvia failli foncer dans une vieille dame sortant du bâtiment  
-Oh, veillez excuser Juvia dit-elle poliment avant de continuer son chemin. Léon-sama dit-elle en s'empressant de le rejoindre afin de voir le bébé  
-Papa sourit Reiki en partant en courant dans la guilde ayant remarqué les personnes encapuchonnées  
Bien vite, tout le monde les suivit à l'intérieur à l'exception de Grey qui se figeât avant de tourner la tête vers la vieille dame qui partait vers la ville  
-Tu n'as pas pu résister à venir le voir dit-il alors qu'elle s'arrêta dans son geste. N'est-ce pas Ultear dit-il alors que la vieille dame écarquilla les yeux  
-Comment ? dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui  
-Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai croisé après l'attaque des dragons.  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit si tu le savais ?  
-Je supposais que tu avais une bonne raison de te faire passer pour morte  
-Oui, ils sont mieux loin de moi. Et puis avec ce que je suis devenu, je ne servirais plus à rien pour crime sorcière  
-À ce propos, je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour ce que tu as fait  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour toi Grey. Mais pour racheter mes fautes. J'espérais qu'un jour, je pourrais vous voir tous heureux comme ça dit-elle en observant Jellal sourire à son fils, Juvia s'extasier devant le bébé de Meredy et Léon à côté de Storm  
-Donc tu n'en veux pas à Léon ?  
-D'être tombé amoureux de Meredy ? Non, je ne peux pas le blâmer. C'est une jeune femme formidable. Et je sais qu'il la rend heureuse dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme. Prends soin d'eux Grey. Veillez les uns sur les autres  
-Je te le promets confirma-t-il alors que la vieille dame continua sa route avec l'image du bébé de Meredy en tête

* * *

2 mois plus tard, Juvia avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital et Storm attendait avec madame Rose, Kaito et plusieurs membres de la guilde des nouvelles de son frère ou de sa sœur  
Dans la salle d'accouchement, au bout d'un long moment pénible, les médecins ont réussi à attraper le bébé pour aller ensuite lui faire tout les tests nécessaires avant de revenir vers les jeunes parents  
-Félicitation leur sourit la doctoresse. C'est une petite fille dit-elle en la posant dans les bras de Grey qui sourit en observant cette petite chose aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux foncé comme les siens  
-Regarde là Juvia dit-il en l'approchant de sa femme. Mais en l'observant, Grey fronça les sourcils en la voyant gémir  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffre encore ? Demanda Grey à l'une des infirmières  
-Docteur dit la concerné après avoir analyser Juvia. Vous devriez venir voir ça  
-Que ce passe-t-il ? Oh !  
-Quoi ? Demanda Grey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il semblerait que le 2 éme arrive  
-Comment ça le 2 éme ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-C'est ce qu'on appelle des jumeaux monsieur Fullbuster dit-elle sarcastique. Bon madame Fullbuster, il va falloir être courageuse encore un petit peu dit-elle en regardant Juvia. Le 2 éme devrait aller plus vite. Il est prés à sortir  
-D'accord dit Juvia bien qu'elle soit à bout de forces  
Et après 10 minutes de souffrances pour Juvia, les médecins ont pris en charge le 2 éme bébé  
-Comment est notre fille ? Demanda Juvia en observant Grey fatigué  
-Magnifique sourit-il en la lui posant dans les bras  
-Et voici son petit frère annonça la doctoresse en le posant dans les bras de Grey  
-Un autre petit garçon sourit Juvia. Il ressemble à sa sœur dit-elle en voyant qu'il affichait les mêmes cheveux bleu, les mêmes yeux foncés et les mêmes traits de visages. Comment tu veux les appeler Grey-sama ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi avoua-t-il  
-Juvia elle à penser à Ur et Silver dit-elle doucement alors que Grey la regardait avec de gros yeux  
-Silver Fullbuster dit-il en regardant son fils dans ses bras oui ça lui va bien confirma-t-il ému. Mais il manque un truc à notre petite Ur  
-Quoi ? Demanda Juvia perdu  
-Son prénom complet sera Ur Juliette Fullbuster  
-Grey-sama dit-elle les larmes aux yeux merci  
-Non merci à toi dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne

* * *

Un peu après, Grey rejoint le couloir et Storm bondis sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant que son père portait 2 bébés  
-2 ? Demanda Kaito perdu  
-Oui. Je vous présente nos jumeaux. Ur Juliette Fullbuster et son petit frère Silver  
-C'est trop bien, je suis 2 fois grand frère comme ça sourit Storm en touchant doucement la joue de sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne lui attrape le doigt  
-Hé ouais confirma Grey attendris en fixant ses 3 enfants  
-Ur hein dit Léon en se penchant au-dessus des 2 bébés, son fils dans ses bras. Ça lui va bien avoua-t-il  
-Tant mieux que tu aimes étant donné que se sera ta filleule  
-Tu veux que je sois son parrain ? Demanda-t-il pris de cours  
-Tu es le seul à pouvoir être le parrain de Ur Junior confirma-t-il à son « frère adoptif ». Et Lucy, on aimerait que tu sois sa marraine dit-il en regardant la blonde  
-Avec joie, confirma-t-elle  
-Et pour Silver, Juvia et moi, on aimerait que ce soient Natsu et Erza  
-Que... dit la rousse prise au dépourvu. Bien sûr Grey confirma-t-elle  
-Ouais, je m'enflamme sourit Natsu  
-C'est nul moi aussi, je veux 2 frère et sœur bouda Nashi  
-Tu sais, on ne choisit pas Nashi lui sourit sa mère  
-Alors faite un autre bébé dit la jeune Dragneel innocente  
-Toi n'y pense même pas dit Lucy en voyant le regard que Natsu lui lançait  
-Mais Luce, je ne peux pas me faire battre par Grey se plaint-il alors que les autres autours éclatèrent de rire

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Lucy avait mis au monde un petit garçon portrait craché de Natsu en blond appelé Igneel Jude Dragneel, Mirajane elle avait découvert qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte un peu avant que Evergreen ne découvre qu'elle attendait son premier enfant. Et autant dire que l'aînée Strauss était depuis sur un petit nuage de savoir que son enfant aurait un cousin ou une cousine du même age que lui

* * *

Mais aujourd'hui, Grey et Léon soupirèrent à l'unisson en se demandant comment ils avaient pu se faire entraîner ainsi. En effet, leurs femmes avaient décidé de passer une journée à la plage tous ensemble.  
Après avoir trouvé un coin tranquille pour que Meredy puisse se détendre sans qu'on la remarque, Juvia et Meredy ont installé un petit coin à l'ombre pour poser les 3 bébés pendant que Storm s'était empressé de courir dans l'eau. De son coté, Grey observait méfiant Toshiharu posé à coté de sa petite princesse. Il n'aimait pas que le fils de Léon soit trop proche d'elle. Déjà qu'à la guilde, il y avait le fils Dragneel. Ça faisait trop de garçons autour d'elle et malgré son jeune âge, Grey n'aimait pas ça  
-Papa retentis soudain la voix de Storm plus loin  
-Ouais ? Dit-il en observant son fils aîné qui faisait bouger l'eau de mer à sa convenance  
-Lequel entre toi et oncle Léon est le plus rapide à la course pour atteindre la bouée là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en montrant un petit point dans la mer  
-Cette question sourit Léon. C'est moi bien sûr  
-Dans tes rêves Bastia  
-Tu veux parier Fullbuster  
-Ouais, confirma-t-il alors que les 2 garçons se précipitèrent vers l'eau afin de commencer à nager tout en se faisant des coups bas tel que geler l'eau devant l'autre ou carrément ses pieds pour l'empêcher de bouger  
Finalement, les 2 arrivèrent ex-écot  
-C'est moi qui ai gagné, je te l'avais dit  
-Dans tes rêves. C'est moi qui aie gagné  
-Tu me cherches ? S'énerva Grey  
-Ouais dit Léon alors qu'ils commencèrent à se battre en se coulant mutuellement.  
Mais alors qu'ils avaient tous les 2 la tête sous l'eau, une voix résonna dans leurs oreilles  
-Vous êtes toujours aussi idiot à ce que je vois dit la voix moqueuse  
Directement, les 2 mages de glace on écarquiller les yeux sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface  
-Ur dit Léon perdu en regardant autour de lui  
-Oui confirma la voix dans leur tête  
-Je crois comprendre dit Grey en attrapant de l'eau qui glissa ensuite doucement de sa main. Le sors de glace absolue qu'elle à utiliser pour tuer Deliora. Lorsque tu l'as fait fondre, la glace qui était devenue son nouveau corps à fondu dans la mer  
-C'est ça confirma la voix de Ur. Il ne me reste que très peu de magie, elle s'éteint avec le temps, mais malgré ça, je peux ressentir quand vous n'êtes pas loin. Vous avez bien grandi les garçons. Je suis fier de vous. Léon tu a su aller de l'avant malgré tout et toi Grey tu as enfin su ouvrir ton cœur. Vos enfants son magnifique dit-elle fièrement alors que sa voix semblait s'éloigner  
-Attend Ur dit Léon en observant autour de lui, mais personne ne lui répondit  
-On dirait que sa magie s'est évaporée ici dit Grey en observant l'eau  
Mais malgré tout, il ne pue s'empêcher de sourire. Avec son message, Ur voulait leur donner un dernier adieu et leur permettre de continuer d'avancer avec leur famille  
-Les garçons vous venez ? Retentis la voix de Meredy sur la plage  
-On arrive confirma Léon en jetant un dernier regard à la mer. Le premier arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Grey  
-Tu veux encore perdre à ce que je vois sourit Grey alors que les 2 partaient à toute vitesse tandis que le fantôme de Ur semblait sourire dans leur dos montrant qu'elle veillerait toujours sur ses 2 garçons

* * *

Hello :) Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que non ma fiction n'est pas fini. Seulement ce petit "arc" Phantom Lord.  
À partir de maintenant, la fiction va prendre un autre format. Mais elle est loin d'être finie. Voilà, voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :)


	26. Chapter 26 : 16 ans plus tard

16 ans plus tard

Dans un vieux bâtiment perdu en dehors de la ville, des éclats de verre de fenêtres et des bouts de portes attestait des combats qui s'étaient dérouler juste à l'instant. Et maintenant que le calme était revenu, plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées ressortait  
-Et on va les laisser là comme ça ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux gris attaché en une queue-de-cheval haute en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête  
-T'en fais pas lui sourit sa mère. Jellal a envoyé une lettre au conseil. Ils viendront les chercher d'ici quelques instants et on ferait mieux de ne plus être dans les parages  
-Et puis ils sont bien attaché t'a pas à t'en faire lui dit son frère  
-Bon et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan papa ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge en rejoignant le maître de la guilde indépendante qui devançait la marche  
-Et bien nous avons fini notre mission donc il va falloir que vous rentriez avant que votre mère ne s'inquiète  
-T'es sûr que t'as plus besoin de nous ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux rose clair  
-Non confirma-t-il. On vous a appelé, car cette guilde noire était trop nombreuse pour qu'on puisse s'en occuper seuls. Mais votre mission est terminée. Nous nous séparons un peu avant Magnolia  
-D'accord confirma le plus âgé des 5 adolescents mais si t'as encore besoin de nous n'hésite pas as encore nous appeler. Après tout nous sommes aussi des mages de crime sorcière dit-il en montrant sa marque dissimulée sur le haut de son torse tandis qu'en même temps, sur son épaule, on pouvait voir une autre insigne d'une guilde officielle cette fois. Celle de Fairy Tail  
-Ouais, mais tu ne restes un membre de crime sorcière qu'à moitié lui sourit le plus jeune des 3 garçons. Celui qui arborait un style un peu gothique  
-On s'en fiche de ça soupira la plus jeune des 5 adolescents. L'important, c'est qu'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres peut importe les guildes dont on fait partis et puis moi, je suis fière de faire partis aussi de Lamia Scale dit-elle en montrant sa marque en forme de sirène  
-Ça suffit les gamins, ce n'est pas une compétition leur fit remarquer Racer

* * *

À la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était comme d'habitude très bruyante alors que Grey et Natsu étaient partis dans une de leurs habituelles bagarre entraînant avec eux Gajeel  
-Ouais, vas-y papa t'es le plus fort encouragea une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs  
-Dans tes rêves, Redfox se moqua un garçon blond  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dragneel tu veux te battre peut être ?  
-Ouais, c'est quand tu veux dit-il décidé  
-Geehee sourit la jeune fille en laissant voir ses canines plus longues que la moyenne alors montre ce que t'as dans le ventre dit-elle en transformant son bras en épée  
-Ça marche sourit Igneel. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits. Viens à moi Taurus  
-Tu sais dit l'énorme taureau. Je préférais quand c'était ta mère qui possédait ma clé. Au moins elle avait un corps de rêve. Ce n'était pas un gamin insolent  
-C'est de ma mère que tu parles vieux pervers dit-il piqué à vif et puis si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour prouver à cette stupide chasseuse de dragon de fer que les esprits sont plus fort qu'elle  
-Pour ça compte sur moi confirma Taurus en attaquant Emma  
Mais soudain, un éclair atterris juste au milieu du combat  
-Nova se plaint Igneel en se tournant vers la blonde aux yeux bleus  
-Ma faute dit la jeune Draer moqueuse. Mais vous étiez agaçant tout les 2  
-Nova, tu sais que tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie dans la guilde la sermonna Mirajane au bar. La dernière fois un de tes éclairs a touché une lampe et à fait griller les lumières  
-Désolé m'man dit-elle peut convaincu  
-Maman dit une petite fille de 6 ans assise au bar. Et moi, j'ai le droit d'utiliser ma magie dans la guilde ?  
-Non Yuki soupira Mirajane. Tu sais que tu ne contrôles pas ta magie correctement. Tu pourrais casser toute la guilde en devenant plus grande que le bâtiment  
-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès la dernière fois se plaint la petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux verts  
-Je sais ma puce, mais ta magie est la même que ton grand papy Makarov et elle est très puissante, c'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre à la contrôler d'abord  
-Mais grand papy est plus là pour me l'apprendre dit-elle tristement en pensant au vieil homme qui avait officiellement quitté ce monde 3 ans plus tôt. Et papa à plus de temps pour nous depuis qu'il est devenu maître  
-Ton papa fait ce qu'il peut pour combiner son travail et pour s'occuper de vous ma chérie, mais être maître est un travail qui demande du temps  
-Ça, on le sait bien ouais soupira Nova. Le jour ou on le verra rentrer plus tôt que 23 h, ce sera un exploit

-Tu es trop dur avec lui la sermonna sa cousine assise en face d'elle  
-Non juste réaliste dit la blonde en observant la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et portant une paire de lunettes carrés  
-Eva à raison retentit une voix à la droite des 2 cousines.  
-Oh non pas vous soupira Nova en voyant ses 3 cousins s'approcher d'elle  
\- Oncle Laxus essaye de gérer la guilde du mieux qu'il peut dit le 2 éme frère  
-Mais ce n'est pas franchement facile dit le 3 éme en montrant la bagarre un peu plus loin  
-Merci, je n'avais pas besoin d'une leçon de morale des triplés en plus dit-elle en laissant retomber sa tête sur la table  
( Les triplés avaient 1 an de moins que Nova Draer et Eva Strauss et autant dire que quand Bixrow à appris que Lisanna attendait des triplés, il est tombé dans les pommes en plein milieu de la guilde. Mais tout ça n'était rien par rapport aux leçons de morale qu'il avait reçu de Elfman. Mais finalement, le mage de beast soul c'était calmé attendrit par les 3 bébés que sa sœur cadette avait mis aux mondes. 3 bébés pareils en tout point avec les mêmes traits de visage hérité de bixrow et leurs cheveux blancs hérités de Lisanna. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier, était la couleur de leurs yeux. Ceux de Sosha le plus vieux étaient bleus comme ceux de sa mère. Ceux de Shoetsu le second, étaient brun comme ceux de Bixrow en temps normal. Et ceux de Soichi le cadet étaient verts comme ceux de Bixrow lorsqu'il active son pouvoir)  
-Dites, dit Nova en relevant la tête. Ça ne vous dirait pas de partir en mission ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ma mère est partie en mission avec oncle Bixrow et oncle Freed dit Eva et mon père est en mission avec tante Lisanna, Max et Mest  
-Oui du coup nous aussi on ne peut pas avoir leur autorisation si ils ne sont pas là dit Sosha  
-Bah vous leur laisserez un mot dit-elle en se levant pour chercher une mission sur le tableau  
-Tu comptes partir en mission ? Retentis une voix dans son dos  
-Ouais et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant face à son frère  
-Eva et les triplés ont demandé l'autorisation à leurs parents ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'es pas leur père à ce que je sache  
-Non mais je suis le plus âgé de la famille lui fit-il remarquer  
-T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de nous coller sérieux ? Soupira-t-elle  
-Nan, on voulait partir en mission avec Emma mais Reiki n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission avec crime sorcière expliqua le mage de Satan Soul  
-Bah il ne devrait plus tarder et moi, je viens de trouver exactement ce qu'il nous faut dit-elle en prenant l'une des feuilles sur le tableau. Et si tu t'ennuies pendant notre absence, tu peux toujours surveiller Mai et Yuki dit-elle en montrant sa sœur et la cadette Strauss. Aller à plus dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Maman, je reviens de mission dans 2 jours annonça-t-elle en quittant la guilde avec sa cousine et ses cousins  
-D'accord confirma Mirajane  
-Elle est toujours pleine d'énergie hein sourit Kinana  
-Ils en ont tous beaucoup trop soupira Mirajane  
-Maman, je mets ou la caisse de bouteille que tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher dans la réserve ? Demanda Akane  
-Donne la moi merci ma chérie lui sourit Kinana  
-Dit maman tu crois que papa va passer quand ils vont ramener Reiki et Rosemary ?  
-Je ne pense pas non. Ils avaient prévu de repartir tout de suite pour une autre mission  
-Je vois dit-elle déçu.  
Et pour cause, la jeune fille était la seule de tout son entourage à ne pas avoir développé de pouvoirs magiques. À cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas partir en mission avec crime sorcière comme le font de temps en temps Reiki, Rosemary, Toshiharu et Ulta. Bien sur il y avait aussi Kino le fils de Angel et Midnight, mais lui c'était différent. Étant donné qu'il était un enfant de 2 membres de crime sorcière, il passait tout son temps avec eux. Mais du coup, elle était celle des enfants issus de crime sorcière qui passait le moins de temps avec son père tout ça à cause de son handicap de magie

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Ur fit apparaître une petite sculpture de glace dans sa main  
-Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur sourit-elle à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs devant elle  
-Mais j'y arrive pas se plein la petite fille de 3 ans  
-C'est parce qu'elle n'est peut-être pas une mage de glace fit remarquer Silver à sa jumelle. Regarde Fuyuko dit-il en faisant apparaître un jet d'eau dans sa main est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça ?  
-Non bouda la cadette Fullbuster en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux Châtains en s'approchant d'eux  
-On essaye qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs expliqua Ur à Mai Strauss  
-Pourquoi ? Elle est encore jeune. Ça va venir. Moi, je n'ai découvert mon pouvoir qu'à 5 ans après avoir changé Eva en statue se rappela-t-elle  
-Ouais, mais chez les Fullbuster, on développe nos pouvoirs tôt expliqua Silver. Storm les a découverts à 1 an et Ur et moi à 3 donc c'est à cette période que Fuyuko doit les développer  
-Mais peut être qu'elle est plus lente que vous fit remarquer la jeune fille de 12 ans  
-Non dit Ur je suis sûr qu'elle peut le faire. Ryû y est bien arrivé et il n'a qu'un mois de plus qu'elle  
-Oui, mais Ryû est un chasseur de dragon céleste. Et les chasseurs de dragon développent toujours leurs pouvoirs à leur 3 éme anniversaire dit-elle en observant le petit garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé qui se trouvait prés de ses parents Roméo et Wendy  
-On sait dit Silver agacé. Mais elle va trouver son pouvoir, tu verras

* * *

Du côté de Wendy et Roméo, la chasseuse de dragon souriait en observant Roméo jouer avec leur fils et instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre enflé attendant leur 2 éme enfant.  
-Dit Carla dit-elle en se tournant vers le chat blanc. Holly est partis en mission avec Nashi et Storm ?  
-Oui soupira-t-elle. Cette petite ne tient pas en place. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à son père dit-elle doucement en fixant Happy qui surveillait leur nouvel œuf  
-Tu as dit quelques choses Carla ? Demanda Happy en l'observant  
-Nan dit-elle alors que Wendy laissa échapper un petit rire. Au moins la relation entre ses 2 là n'avait pas changer même si ils avaient eu une petit exeed et qu'un nouveau bébé exeed allait naître d'ici peu à la guilde

* * *

Un peu plus loin d'eux, assissent sur une table, Lucy, Levy et Juvia soupirèrent du comportement toujours aussi enfantin de leurs maris. Erza elle aussi assise à leur table se contentait de manger du gâteau en attendant que ses enfants rentre de leur mission avec leur père  
À la table d'à coté, Cana buvait comme d'habitude avec Macao et Wakaba. Mais étant donné que les 2 hommes commençais à prendre de l'âge, ils ne tenaient pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'à l'époque  
-Regarde le dit Macao en observant le jeune Ryû. Il est parfait mon petit-fils  
-Moi ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est comment un gamin aussi fort peut être ton petit-fils  
-Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'offusqua son meilleur ami  
-Que tu peux remercier Wendy de t'avoir donné un petit-fils aussi puissant. On voit que le pouvoir des chasseurs de dragon coule dans ses veines  
-Ouais. Roméo à su choisir sa femme, c'est sûr confirma-t-il. Tout comme moi à l'époque. Sa mère me manque tellement soupira-t-il  
-Allez mon vieux ne te laisse pas abattre essaya de le réconforter l'homme à la pipe  
-Ouais dit Cana. L'alcool te rend de plus en plus dépressif. Tu devrais penser à freiner  
-Et c'est toi qui dit ça dit-il en la voyant comme toujours accroché à son tonneau de bière  
-Ouaip, confirma-t-elle en buvant une gorgée. Lina ! dit-elle en se retournant vers sa fille qui essayait discrètement de boire dans l'une des bières sur la table  
-Mais quoi dit-elle en faisant la moue. Papa et toi, vous buvez tout le temps  
-Ouais, mais on est des adultes fit-elle remarquer  
-Mais papa m'a promis que la prochaine fois que j'irais à Quatro Cerberos il me ferait goûter  
-Celui-là, il va m'entendre dit-elle en sortant sa lacrima de communication  
( Quelques années plus tôt, Cana et Bacchus ont décidé d'avoir un enfant tout en gardant leur liberté. Et pour ça, ils ont trouvé la personne parfaite auprès de leur sexe friend. Mais lorsque que Ghildartz à découvert que sa fille attendait un enfant, il avait débarqué à Quatro Cerberos et autant dire que Bacchus ne l'avais pas mener large face au puissant mage de Fairy Tail. Mais finalement, Ghildtarz c'était calmé en voyant le bébé que Cana avait mis au monde et il en était maintenant complètement gaga de sa petite fille. Surtout dû à sa ressemblance à Cana. La seule chose qui rappelait son père, était sa manière de coiffer très souvent ses cheveux bruns en 2 chignons sur sa tête)  
-Oh Cana sourit Bacchus en apparaissant dans la lacrima  
-Dit donc toi, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que Lina était trop jeune pour boire  
-Oh aller Cana juste une bière  
-Non. Pas avant ses 12 ans  
-12 ans dirent Macao et Wakaba choqué  
-Je me disais bien qu'elle semblait trop mûre dit Wakaba en soupirant  
-Ok ça va confirma Bacchus  
-Mais c'est pas juste se plein Lina  
-Tient arrange toi avec lui dit Cana en lui passant la Lacrima  
-Hey princesse sourit Bacchus en voyant sa fille  
-Salut papa sourit-elle  
-Tu sais ta mère à raison. Ce sera pas pour tout de suite  
-Bon dit-elle résigné, mais du coup, c'est quand que je pars en mission avec toi ?  
-Bientôt, c'est promis. Mais là je suis sur une mission de Rang S et d'ailleurs, je dois y retourner. À plus chérie et n'oublie pas Wild...  
-Four ! Dit la fille aux cheveux bruns  
-Ouais, ça, c'est ma fille souri Bacchus en coupant la conversation  
Et à peine Lina eut-elle rendu la Lacrima à sa mère, que des cloches retentirent dans la ville  
-Oh oui, sourit-elle en se précipitant à la fenêtre de la guilde  
-Lina ! Hurla Cana  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers sa mère. Oups, dit-elle en voyant que les tables sur son passage avaient été désintégrer. Désolé dit-il gêné. Je suis parfois trop distraite et mon pouvoir s'active tout seul  
-En plus d'hérité du pouvoir de ton grand-père il a fallu aussi que tu sois aussi tête en l'air que lui soupira la mage des cartes. Tout ça va encore me coûter une fortune dit-elle en regardant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait  
Quelques instants plus tard, Ghildartz passa les portes de la guilde et Lina se précipita pour lui sauter dessus  
-Grand père dit-elle heureuse de le revoir  
-Oh ma Lina chérie dit-il complètement gaga. Cana chérie vient aussi embrasser ton vieux père  
-Dans tes rêves, dit-elle en retournant à sa bière

* * *

-Elle ne changera jamais rigola Asuka assise un peu plus loin avec Kaito  
-Ouais dit le mage de glace avant de sentir un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps et il comprit vite pourquoi en voyant Alzack le fixer d'un regard noir  
En voyant le regard stressé du blond, la jeune femme cow girl se tourna vers son père  
-Papa soupira-t-elle arrête ça maintenant  
-Quoi je ne fais rien  
-Maman se plaint-elle en regardant la femme aux cheveux verts  
-Alzack soupira Bisca, il faudra bien un jour que tu acceptes qu'ils se sont fiancés. Asuka n'est plus une enfant  
-C'est toujours ma petite fille protesta le cow-boy

* * *

À l'extérieur de la guilde, Lily sourit quand son épée percuta celle de Gale  
-C'est tout ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il au cadet Redfox  
-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité le chat souri le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé  
Le combat des 2 à ainsi continué épée contre épée jusqu'à ce que Lily ne remarque une faille dans la défense du garçon et au moment où il allait l'attaquer, Gale sourit en levant 2 doigts  
-Lettre solide COUPE dit-il alors que l'attaque prit Lily de plein fouet et celui-ci se retrouva projeter plus loin  
-Attaquer avec ta magie en plus de l'épée c'était vraiment un coup bas dit l'exeed en reprenant sa taille normale  
-Tous les coups sont permis pendant un combat lui sourit le jeune Redfox  
-Très juste confirma Lily. En tout cas, tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Penser à tendre un piège comme ça, c'était un très beau coup  
-Merci dit Gale en se dirigeant vers la guilde

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Reiki et Rosemary ont fini par rentrer accompagné de Toshiharu et Ulta qui ont décidé de passer la nuit à la guilde étant donné l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà.

* * *

À Mermaid Heel, 2 jeunes filles passèrent les portes et directement, Milliana sauta sur la blonde à la peau bronzé  
-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en observant sa fille  
-Maman soupira l'autre femme chat. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois que je rentre de mission. Et puis j'étais avec Yui de toute façon dit-elle en montrant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à coté d'elle  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas Miliana la mission c'est très bien passé dit la plus âgée des adolescentes de façon rassurante  
-Ouais, t'aurais vu Yui en plein combat, elle était impressionnante sourit Koharu en observant celle qu'elle considère comme une grande sœur  
-Tu as t'es vraiment bien battu toi aussi lui dit-elle. Au fait, est-ce que ma mère est là ? Demanda-t-elle à Miliana  
-Dans son bureau. Elle prépare la réunion des maîtres de guilde avec le conseil demain lui appris la châtain  
-Oh, très bien, merci dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée  
La-bas, elle trouva la maître de Memaid Heel assise à son bureau à rédiger un courrier  
-Tu sais que ton rôle de maître te rend encore plus sérieuse sourit la jeune fille amusée  
-Oh Yui sourit Kagura en relevant le regard vers sa fille. Comment, c'est passé ta mission ?  
-Bien dit-elle. Koharu gagne de plus en plus en pouvoirs  
-Tant mieux dit-elle avant d'observer la pile de document à coter d'elle  
-Ça va aller pour faire tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant de ses yeux rouges  
-Oui, je risque de ne pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit, c'est tout  
-Bah ça pourrais être pire. Je suis sûr que oncle Sting ne va pas dormir du tout avec tout le retard qu'il aura sûrement accumulé sourit-elle amusé  
-Ça ne m'étonnerais pas le connaissant sourit sa mère  
-Oh fait en parlant de ça, j'ai reçu un message de Weis. Il a trouvé une mission. Je peux aller à Sabertooth ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en observant les 2 marques ( celle de Mermaid Heel et celle de Sabertooth)sur son bras. Mais ton père est au courant que tu arrives ?  
-Je vais lui envoyer un message maintenant, mais je dois me dépêcher si je veux prendre le prochain train. Je t'aime à plus dit-elle en quittant le bureau  
-Moi aussi. Sois prudente

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Lamia Scale, un petit garçon de 3 ans aux cheveux rose soupira en observant la guilde  
-Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ? Demanda Sherria en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui  
-Nan, je m'ennuie bouda Hisashi. Toshiharu et Ulta sont partis à crime sorcière et Maya n'est pas encore revenu de Blue Pegasus. Je sais, je peux aller embêter oncle Jura  
-Hisashi le sermonna sa mère tu sais que tu dois l'appeler maître et puis tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille il à beaucoup de travail pour la réunion avec le conseil demain  
-C'est pas drôle bouda le jeune chasseur de dieu céleste. Alors je peux aller embêter oncle Léon demanda-t-il malicieusement en voyant les cheveux gris du mage de glace  
-Lui, tu peux dit Sherria amusé  
-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein sourit Cherry en venant s'asseoir à coté de sa cousine  
-Bah, il le mérite sourit la plus jeune. Au fait quand rentre ta fille ? Hisashi s'ennuie sans elle  
-Aucune idée dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais comment, c'est quand elle est à Blue Pegasus

* * *

À Blue Pegasus justement, la jeune fille métisse en question était entourée de 2 garçons charmeurs  
-Non ne quitte pas la guilde maya dit le roux  
-Oui, sans ta présence, la guilde n'a plus le même éclat  
-Arrêter tous les 2 soupira-t-elle aux 2 fils de Hibiki et Jenny. J'ai promis à Hisashi de rentrer vite et notre mission est finie donc je dois y aller. Ça ne dérange pas que je retourne à Lamia Scale maître Ichiya ? Demanda-t-elle au mage des parfums  
-Non bien sûr, mais ton parfum va beaucoup nous manquer  
-Je vous promets de revenir vite sourit-elle. Au revoir, papa dit-elle en l'étreignant rapidement alors qu'il discutait avec ses 2 meilleurs amis  
-Ah bientôt ma chérie. J'essayerais de venir vous voir ta mère et toi dans la semaine  
-D'accord, alors on se voit bientôt dit-elle en quittant la guilde

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yui Cheney s'arrêta face au bâtiment devant elle en souriant. Bien sûr, elle adorait être à Mermaid Heel. Mais à Sabertooth, c'était tout autre chose. En même temps, avec Sting comme maître, la guilde était souvent sans dessus dessous, mais elle adorait ça. Grâce à ça elle avait passer de très bon moment avec ses amis et tout particulièrement avec un certain blond. En pensant au jeune chasseur de dragon de la lumière, la chasseuse de dragon de l'ombre rosi doucement. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Après tout, elle était la fille de Rogue et Kagura. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser transparaître ses sentiments  
Finalement, elle resserra son bandeau blanc sur sa tête avant de passer la porte de la guilde  
-Yui ! Hurla directement une voix alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer  
-Frosh sourit-elle en rattrapant le petit exeed pour le serrer contre elle. Comment tu as fait pour me voir aussi vite ? Sourit-elle en observant le chat vert  
-Il guette ton arrivée depuis que Rogue lui a dit que tu allais venir expliqua Lector  
-Tu m'as manqué dit Frosh en se serrant contre elle  
-Oh toi aussi dit-elle attendrit face à l'innocence de l'exeed  
-Yo Yui retentis une voix alors qu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer  
-Weis sourit-elle en relevant le regard vers le blond  
-J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais lui sourit-il. Il est temps que la 2 éme génération des dragons jumeaux reprenne du service  
-Sans problème, dit-elle  
-Tttsss l'embête pas déjà avec ça dit une jeune fille aux cheveux verts en le poussant sans ménagement  
-Kimi sourit-elle à sa meilleure amie  
-Bon retour dit la fille de Orga  
-Alors quoi de neuf à la guilde en mon absence ?  
-Oh pas grand-chose. Comme d'habitude j'ai juste dû supporter ses 3 idiots dit-elle en montrant les 3 garçons dans son dos  
-Hé protestèrent Weis, Takeo et Takeshi les jumeaux de Minerva tandis que Yui sourit amusé  
-Au fait où est mon père ? Demanda la chasseuse de dragon  
-Dans le bureau du maître lui répondit la chasseuse de dieu de foudre  
-Ok, merci dit-elle en s'y dirigeant  
Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte sans se faire remarquer pour voir 4 personnes dans la petite pièce  
-J'aurais jamais fini se plaint Sting en regardant la paperasse face à lui. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?  
-Nan dit Rogue blasé t'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt comme je te l'ai répété un milliard de fois  
-Je vais passer pour un idiot demain soupira-t-il  
-Pas plus que d'habitude fit remarquer Minerva. Et bon sang remue toi au lieu de te plaindre dit-elle en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête. T'auras jamais fini si tu ne t'y mets pas  
-Allez je vais t'aider Sting dit Yukino en s'asseyant à coté de lui. À nous 2 ont aura bien fini pour demain  
-T'es trop gentille avec lui Yukino. C'est pour ça qu'on n'arrive pas à le dresser soupira Minerva  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Yukino dit-il en la remerciant du regard  
-Papa intervint finalement Yui  
-Oh salut dit-il en lui adressant un sourire. T'aurais dû me dire que t'arrivais, je serais venu te chercher à la gare  
-T'en fait pas je viens juste d'arriver lui dit-elle. Ici aussi, c'est la course contre la montre pour la réunion de demain ?  
-Comme tu le vois dit son père. Et ta mère comment elle s'en sort ?  
-Bah elle risque de finir tard, mais elle pourra quand même dormir un peu  
-Contrairement à notre idiot à nous fit remarquer Minerva en observant Sting

* * *

Le lendemain matin à Magnolia, Grey sentis Juvia se lever à coter lui et directement, il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui  
-Grey-sama c'est l'heure de se lever fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle se retrouva coucher sur lui  
-On a encore du temps dit-il en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser  
-Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever dit-elle en comprenant ses intentions alors qu'il commençait à embrasser sa nuque  
-Juvia se sont des ados. Ils ne se lèveront pas si on ne les oblige pas  
-Oui mais pas Fuyuko dit-elle alors qu'il lui retirait son t-shirt  
-Elle dort encore t'en fais pas dit-il en retournant leur position pour se retrouver coucher sur elle avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres  
Décidant de se laisser aller, Juvia passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs pour approfondir leur baiser  
-Papa, maman retentis soudain une petite voix alors que la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir  
Reconnaissant la voix de sa cadette, Grey grogna de frustration en roulant sur le côté  
-Oui ma chérie ? Demanda Juvia en se relevant tout en tenant la couverture sur sa poitrine nue  
-J'ai faim dit-elle en frottant ses petits yeux fatigués  
-Maman va aller préparer à manger lui sourit Juvia. Tu peux réveiller ton frère et ta sœur en attendant ?  
-Oui dit-elle en partant en courant. Debout, debout, debout ! Hurla-t-elle en ouvrant les 2 portes de chambres des jumeaux  
-Fuyuko ! Protestèrent les 2 ados encore endormis  
-Bon dit Grey en se levant. Retour à la réalité  
Après ça, toute la famille Fullbuster se prépara avant de se rendre à la cuisine  
-Ouais j'ai super faim sourit Silver en voyant sa mère lui servir un pancake  
-Ur tes vêtements fit remarquer Grey en la voyant débarquer en sous-vêtements  
-Tu peux bien parler, toi dit-elle en observant son père en caleçon  
-C'est pas vrai quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Demanda Grey perdu alors que Juvia laissa échapper un petit rire  
-Les mages de glace sont tous tarés soupira Silver. Faut vraiment que tu deviennes une mage d'eau, toi dit-il en regardant sa petite sœur  
-Moi, je les trouve drôles sourit Fuyuko en observant sa grande sœur s'asseoir à table une fois ses vêtements mis  
-Ça n'a rien de drôle dit Grey en observant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas faire ça en public  
-Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de ton entraînement se défendit-elle. Et puis tu ne dit jamais rien à Storm alors qu'il le fait tout autant que moi  
-Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde regarde ma petite fille en petite tenue  
-J'ai plus 5 ans papa fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel  
De son coté, Grey soupira. Ur ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop belle pour son propre bien ? Et il n'avait pas envie que des gamins pervers pose leurs yeux sur elle  
-Dites demanda soudain Fuyuko surexcité, c'est aujourd'hui que Storm doit rentrer ?  
-Oui confirma Juvia  
-Trop bien s'impatienta la petite fille

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville, Igneel se leva en baillant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais la porte de celle-ci se trouvait fermé  
-M'man soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que Nashi n'est pas là que ça te donne le droit de prendre autant de temps qu'elle  
-Désolé mon chéri. J'ai presque fini dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et Igneel fronça les sourcils en entendant une autre voix résonner dans la pièce  
-P'pa ? Oh non vous n'êtes pas sérieux, c'est dégueu. Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne veux pas d'une autre sœur, j'ai bien assez avec l'autre boule rose  
Et alors qu'il s'éloignait énervé, il entendit ses parents rire dans la salle de bain  
-Famille de tarés laissa-t-il échapper ente ses lèvres

* * *

Chez les Redfox, Levy préparait à manger à coté de Gale déjà assis à table en train de discuter avec Lily qui dévorait déjà ses kiwis préférés  
-M'man j'ai un truc à faire avant d'aller à la guilde faut que je file retentit la voix de Emma alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures  
-Mais et ton déjeuner ?  
-Je mangerais un plat de Mirajane à la guilde pas de soucis. À plus dit-elle en quittant la maison  
-D'accord à tout à l'heure dit Levy perdu alors que Gajeel entrait dans la cuisine. Tu sais où elle allait ? Demanda-t-elle au chasseur de dragon  
-Aucune idée dit-il en l'embrassant avant d'aller s'asseoir à table. Alors comment se passe l'entraînement ? Demanda-t-il à son fils  
-J'ai réussi à battre Lily hier sourit-il  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Gajeel en regardant l'exeed  
-Oui, il m'a pris par surprise. On voit clairement que ce gamin à hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Demanda Gajeel piqué à vif

* * *

Dans la maison des Draer, Makoto rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine. Mais ce qu'il remarqua dés le premier regard, c'est son air fatigué  
-Toi t'as encore attendu papa toute la nuit ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à cuisiner  
-Oui dit-elle, mais il n'est rentré que quelques heures et il est déjà reparti pour la réunion  
-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas l'attendre soupira-t-il. Il s'occupe juste des papiers de la guilde. Il n'est pas en mission  
-Tu parles exactement comme lui sourit Mirajane. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. En plus, ta sœur est partie en mission et ça ne me permet pas de me détendre  
-Maman, on parle de Nova là autrement dit la chasseuse de dragon de foudre fit-il remarquer. Papa à admis lui-même que ce ne serait qu'une question d'années avant qu'elle ne le dépasse en terme de pouvoir. Alors je pense qu'elle saura se défendre. D'autant plus qu'elle à Eva et les triplés avec elle  
-Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Au fait, tu veux bien aller réveiller Yuki et Mai ? ( cette dernière ayant dormi chez eux étant donné que ses parents et sa sœur sont partis en mission)  
-J'y vais dit-il en partant à l'étage

* * *

De son coté, Erza ouvrit la première porte face à elle avant d'allumer la lampe  
-Allez debout, on part pour la guilde dans une demi-heure  
-Entendu, répondit-il en s'étendant alors que sa mère ouvrit la porte d'à côté  
-Debout dit-elle à la touffe de cheveux rouge dépassant de la couette  
-Oh non pas déjà se plaint-elle  
-C'est dommage parce que si tu ne te lèves pas, je risque de ne pas te laisser de fraisier  
-Tu ne ferais pas ça s'offusqua-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup  
-On verra sourit la rousse avant de partir en vitesse en bas  
-Hé, ce n'est pas du jeu dit Rosemary en bondissant sur ses pieds pour poursuivre sa mère dans l'escalier  
Et à peine la mage des armes eu-t-elle posée son pied par terre, qu'une météore atterris à ses pieds l'obligeant à s'arrêter  
-Attention à ce qui pourrait tomber du ciel sourit la cadette Fernandez en passant à coté d'elle  
-Ça tu vas me le payer jeune fille dit Erza avant que sa fille ne se fasse entourer d'épée  
-Hé t'aurais pu me crever un œil dit la mage astrale  
-T'es beaucoup trop doué pour ça sourit la mère  
-Vous avez un problème soupira Reiki en prenant place calmement à table  
-Alors dit Erza en prenant finalement place à table avec sa fille. Comment c'est passé la mission avec crime sorcière ?  
-On en à eu vite fini avec cette guilde dit Reiki en haussant les épaules. Il semblerait qu'on les ais surestimés

* * *

À la guilde de Fairy Tail, les gens commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres. Mais soudain, Levy se figea en voyant sa fille passer la porte de la guilde avec un énorme sourire sur le visage  
-Emma dit la mage des mots en voyant les bouts de fer sur le visage de sa fille. C'est quoi tous ces piercings ?  
-Bah papa m'a dit que je pouvais sourit-elle. Ça me va bien hein. Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère entre celui à l'arcade, celui sur mon nez, celui sur ma lèvre ou ceux à mes oreilles  
-Comment ça, tu lui as dit qu'elle pouvait ? Demanda Levy en se retournant vers le dragon d'acier

-Bah quoi elle a 17 ans elle à bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Oh ça va maman en plus tu sais que ça va renforcer mon pouvoir et puis t'as rien dit à Gale quand il s'est fait son piercing  
-Quel piercing ? Demanda-t-elle choqué  
-T'était obligé de l'ouvrir ? Soupira son frère  
-Gale de quoi elle parle ? Ordonna Levy  
-De ça, dit-il en levant l'une de ses mèches bleues qui cachait son oreille droite. C'est qu'un tout petit piercing il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire une montagne  
-Gggrr stupide métalleux dit-elle en s'éloignant contrarié  
-Oh ça c'est jamais bon ça dit Emma  
-Bah elle ne va pas rester fâcher longtemps. Elle s'y fera dit Gajeel en haussant les épaules  
-Hey Redfox dit Igneel en s'approchant d'eux. T'avais vraiment besoin de ça en plus pour être plus forte ? Alors si c'est vrai que t'es plus faible que ce que je pensais dit-il en observant ses piercings  
-Tu vas voir ma force quand je t'en aurai collé une dit-elle piqué à vif  
-Viens je t'attend sourit le blond  
Directement, une bagarre s'engagea entre les 2  
-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les 2 retentis une voix effrayante avant que Rosemary ne les sépare tout en dégageant une aura terrifiante  
-Désolé dirent-ils tout les 2 effrayés  
-Bien maintenant vous vous calmer dit-elle satisfaite  
-T'es pathétique soupira Ur en voyant son jumeau rougir alors que la cadette Fernandez passait à coté d'eux  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en se retournant gêné vers elle  
-Va lui parler au moins.  
-Non dit-il directement  
-Bon ben alors moi, je vais le faire  
-Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout dit-il en la retenant  
-Bon comme tu veux, moi s'étaie pour t'aider  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide dit-il alors que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit en fracas

-Yo bande de nazes ! Sourit Nashi

-Aye dit la petite exeed bleu volant à coté d'elle  
-Faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer soupira Storm dans son dos  
-Et toi vas t'habiller lui hurla-t-elle  
-Quoi encore ? Dit-il en s'observant avant de vite retrouver ses vêtements  
-Grand frère hurla Fuyuko en lui fonçant dessus heureuse de le revoir  
-Hey sourit-il en réceptionnant sa petite sœur  
-Alors vous avez réussi votre mission ?  
-Bien sûr approuva l'aîné Fullbuster  
-C'était même trop facile soupira Nashi. La prochaine fois, on prend une mission de rang S  
-Doucement, tu viens seulement de devenir une mage de rang S lui fit-il remarquer  
-Et alors toi t'as déjà en pu faire plein alors ne la ramène pas monsieur qui a été le plus jeune de toute la guilde à obtenir ce rang. Foutu prodige  
-Jalouse Dragneel ? Demanda-t-il moqueur  
-Non seulement, j'ai les poings qui me démange  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des mages de rang S qu'on doit ne faire que ça comme mission. Regarde Reiki et Makoto, ils ne font pas souvent ce genre de mission  
-Non parce qu'ils sont en équipe avec Emma et qu'elle n'a pas encore atteint ce stade  
-Ouais, mais elle compte bien être la prochaine à obtenir le titre dit-il en regardant la chasseuse de dragon de fer  
-Dans ce cas elle va avoir de la compétition. Nova et Rosemary sont bien décidées à l'avoir aussi  
-Remarque un combat entre ces 3 là pourrais être épique réfléchi Storm  
-Hé il ne faut pas m'oublier se plaint Fuyuko en remuant dans les bras de son frère frustré qu'il ne lui porte pas d'attention  
-Mais non je ne pourrais pas t'oublier lui sourit-il. Où sont papa et maman ? Lui demanda-t-il  
-La-bas dit-elle en montrant la table sur laquelle ils avaient pris place  
-Super dit-il en s'y dirigeant  
-Storm sourit Juvia en se levant pour le serrer contre elle. On dirait que tu n'as pas de blessures  
-Non, je n'ai rien maman rigola-t-il  
-Juvia, il sait très bien s'occuper de lui-même lui fit remarquer Grey  
-Pppff c'est naze, je m'ennuie. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de partir en mission dit Silver. Ça te dit ? Dit-il en regardant sa jumelle  
-Pourquoi pas approuva-t-elle. Hé Toshiharu dit-elle en le voyant descendre l'escalier ça te dit de partir en mission ?  
-Je sais pas faut que je demande à mon père parce que je lui ai promis de revenir à Lamia Scale dés que notre mission avec notre mère serait fini. Bah je le contacte et je te dis quoi tout de suite  
-Ça marche sourit-elle avant de voir son frère la regarder blasé. Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu l'as invité à venir avec nous ?  
-Bah parce qu'en générale, on forme une bonne équipe avec lui  
-Tu parle il essaye seulement de t'épater parce qu'il a flashé sur toi  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Je le vois bien, il te regarde comme …  
-Comme toi tu regardes Rosemary ? Demanda-t-elle amusé  
-La ferme dit-il rouge de gène  
-Tu sais que tu ressembles drôlement à maman dans ce genre de moment rigola-t-elle  
-Bon mon père m'a dit que je pouvais vous accompagner, mais …. il y a un problème ? Demanda Toshiharu en se postant à coté d'eux  
-Non dirent-ils en même temps  
-Mais quoi ? Lui demanda Ur  
-Mais je dois prendre ma sœur avec dit-il en montrant la jeune fille aux cheveux gris  
-Oh non soupira Ur  
-De toute façon on à pas le choix lui fit remarquer Silver. Bon et bien on y va du coup ?  
-Ouais dit sa sœur en se levant à son tour. Maman, papa on part en mission avec Toshiharu et Ulta  
-D'accord faites attention à vous dit Grey  
-Pas de problème papa dit Silver en se dirigeant vers la porte avec les 2 filles de glace et le mage de lien sensorielle

* * *

Au même moment dans une forêt au nord de Fiore, 5 mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent face à face avec une trentaine de monstres énormes  
-Regardez ça sourit celui qui semblait être le chef. On dirait qu'on vient de trouver notre casse-croûte  
-Venez qu'on se marre un peu dit Nova en voyant 3 d'entre eux courir dans leur direction et au moment ou ils allaient les percuter, la blonde sourit avant de les griller tous  
-Sale gamine rugit le chef. On va vous montrer pourquoi on se fait appeler les démons des bois. Attaquez-les tous  
-Et moi je vais vous montrer pourquoi je me fais appeler la bête souri Eva en activant son pouvoir de Beast Soul pour aller attaquer la meute de monstres  
-Et attend nous dit Shoestu en se transformant en gros ours pour attaquer l'un des monstres  
-Nous aussi, on y va sourit Sosha  
-Quand tu veux confirma Soichi  
-Venez à nous nos bébés dirent-ils en même temps tandis qu'une horde de poupées sortit de derrière les arbres pour attaquer les bêtes  
-Bon dit Nova une fois leur travail fini. On à plus qu'à aller toucher la prime et on pourra rentrer

* * *

Pour résumer :

A Fairy Tail :

-Juvia et Grey ont eu 4 enfants : Storm (20 ans) , Ur « Juliette » (16 ans) , Silver ( 16 ans) et Fuyuko (signifie enfant de l'hiver) « Mika » ( 3 ans)

-Natsu et Lucy on eu 2 enfants : Nashi « Leila » ( 19 ans ) et Igneel « Jude » ( 16 ans )

-Gajeel et Levy ont eu 2 enfants : Emma ( 17 ans) et Gale ( 13 ans)

-Erza et Jellal ont eu 2 enfants : Reiki ( 18 ans) et Rosemary ( 15 ans) (tout 2 sont également mage de crime sorcière)

-Mirajane et Laxus ont eu 3 enfants : Makoto ( 18 ans ), Nova ( 15 ans) et Yuki ( 6 ans)

-Evergreen et Elfman ont eu 2 filles : Eva ( 15 ans) et Mai ( 12 ans )

-Lisanna et Bixrow ont eu 3 garçons : Sosha, Shoetsu et Soichi ( 14 ans )

-Wendy et Roméo ont 1 fils ( Ryû de 3 ans) et elle attend son 2 éme enfant

-Kinana et Cobra ont eu 1 fille : Akane (18 ans)

Et Cana et Bacchus ont eu 1 fille : Lina ( 10 ans) également mage de Quatro Cerberos

A Sabertooth :

-Yukino et Sting ont eu 1 fils : Weis ( 16 ans)

-Rogue et Kagura ont eu 1 fille : Yui ( 15 ans) également mage de Mermaid heel

-Orga et une mage inconnue de Sabertooth ont eu 1 fille : Kimi ( 14 ans)

Et Minerva à eu des jumeaux avec un non mage : Takeo et Takeshi ( 13 ans )

A Lamia Scale :

-Léon et Meredy ont 2 enfants : Toshiharu ( 16 ans) et Ulta ( 12 ans) Également mage de crime sorcière

-Cherry et Ren ont eu une fille : Maya ( 14 ans) Également mage de Blue Pegasus

-Et Cherria à eu un fils mais tout le monde ignore l'identité du père en dehors de sa cousine : Hisashi ( 3 ans )

A Mermaid Heel :

-Rogue et Kagura ont eu 1 fille : Yui ( 15 ans) également mage de Sabertooth

-Miliana et Shaw ont eu 1 fille : Koharu (14 ans)

A Blue Pegasus :

-Hibiki et Jenny ont eu 2 fils : Kaori ( 15 ans) et Udo ( 13 ans )

-Cherry et Ren ont eu une fille : Maya ( 14 ans) également mage de Lamia Scale

Et a crime sorcière :

-Angel et Midnight ont 1 fils : Kino ( 13 ans )

-Erza et Jellal ont eu 2 enfants : Reiki ( 18 ans) et Rosemary ( 15 ans) (tout 2 sont également mage de Fairy Tail

-Kinana et Cobra ont eu 1 fille : Akane (18 ans)

-Léon et Meldy ont 2 enfants : Toshiharu ( 16 ans) et Ulta ( 12 ans) Également mage de Lamia Scale


	27. Chapter 27

-C'est encore loin ? Se plaint la cadette Bastia en suivant les 3 autres mages  
-Pour la millième fois oui lui répondit Ur agacé  
-Pppff si j'avais su, je serais rentré à Lamia Scale dit Ulta  
-Déjà, personne t'a demandé de venir avec et on ne te retient pas si tu veux partir  
-Pas la peine d'être agressive comme ça Fullbuster. Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, tu vas la trouver  
-Je vais pas me battre avec une petite fille que je vais laminer  
-J'ai 12 ans et c'est moi qui vais te laminer fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux gris en l'attaquant avec sa glace  
-Ça tu vas me le payer rugit Ur en l'attaquant elle aussi  
-Les filles soupirèrent à l'unisson Silver et Toshiharu exaspérer par la 4 éme bagarre qui éclatait depuis le début du voyage entre les 2 mages de glace  
Mais au moment ou leurs glaces se percutèrent, un rugissement retentis non loin d'eux  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Ulta en se stoppant net dans son geste  
-Je crois qu'on vient de trouver nos créatures dit Silver  
-Alors on y va dit Ur en arrachant instinctivement ses vêtements avant de partir en direction du cris ne remarquant le pauvre Toshiharu qui avait pris une couleur cramoisi  
-Elle à raison dit Ulta en l'imitant  
-Non tes vêtements protesta son frère en essayent de reprendre contenance. Ulta lui hurla-t-il en la suivant dans la forêt  
-On va s'amuser sourit Silver face aux 4 monstres face à eux. Prête sis' ?  
-Quand tu veux sourit-elle avant qu'il envoie un jet d'eau sur l'une des créature que Ur gela instantanément  
-Leur coordination est toujours parfaite remarqua Toshiharu en les rejoignant  
-Ouais ben, on va pas les laisser faire tout le travail dit Ulta  
-T'as raison souri son frère en matérialisant des épées autour de lui  
Et au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils finirent par venir à bout des créatures  
-C'est fini ? Demanda Silver  
-Je ne pense pas objecta sa sœur. Ce n'étais qu'une partie du nid. On devrait trouver leur refuge pour finir le travail  
-Dans ce cas, allons fouiller dans la direction de laquelle ils venaient dit Toshiharu

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Magnolia, Juvia rentra dans sa cuisine pour trouver Storm assis à table avec plusieurs pages devant lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant à coté de lui  
-Je regarde après un appartement pas trop loin de la guilde dit-il concentré  
-Pourquoi un appartement ?  
-Bah tu sais, je ne vais rester toujours avec papa et toi. Il faudra bien que je prenne mon indépendance à un moment  
-Mais tu as encore le temps pour ça dit Juvia perdu  
-Tu sais maman, toutes les personnes de mon âge ne vivent plus chez leurs parents. Papa et toi, vous viviez bien seuls plus jeune  
-Ce n'était pas pareil pour nous, nous n'avions plus nos parents  
-Je sais bien ça, mais tu peux comprendre que j'ai envie d'un peu de liberté. En plus, j'ai économisé pas mal avec mes missions de rang S  
-Mais tu es encore le bébé de Juvia dit-elle en le serrant contre elle presque à l'étouffer  
-Maman, tu vas inonder la maison dit Storm en voyant ses larmes qui commençaient à remplir la cuisine  
-Juvia dit Grey en accourant dans la pièce, Fuyuko sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ? Demanda-t-il à son fils aîné  
-Bah, il se peut que je lui aie parlé du fait que j'aimerais acheter un appartement  
-Je t'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait mal soupira-t-il. Juvia il a 20 ans fit-il remarquer  
-Mais c'est encore le bébé de Juvia  
-Bien sûr dit Grey . Ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus le revoir. Il déménage dans la même ville  
-Mais Juvia ne pourra plus le voir tout les jours  
-Maman, on se voit tous les jours à la guilde dit Storm blasé  
-Papa. T'as de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux fit remarquer la petite Fuyuko  
-Ça va nous prendre des heures à tout nettoyer soupira Grey

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Dragneel, Lucy sursauta en voyant une flamme passer à coté d'elle alors qu'elle travaillait sur son nouveau roman  
-Nashi Dragneel ! Hurla-t-elle en se rendant dans son salon avant de se stopper net voyant ses 2 enfants se battre et des trous remplir le sol  
-Maman dirent-ils en se stoppant net dans leur bagarre  
-Princesse, vous allez me punir ? Demanda Virgo en sortant de l'un des trous  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle les yeux écarquiller  
-C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? Demanda Natsu en se réveillant de sa sieste. Oh … dit-il en se stoppant à l'entrée du salon  
-Je crois que maman va exploser fit remarquer Nashi doucement à son frère  
-Ouais et c'est le moment où on doit filer confirma Igneel en partant en courant suivis de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose  
-Revenez ici hurla Lucy en commençant à les poursuivre. Natsu tout est de ta faute  
-Pourquoi j'ai rien fait dit-il perdu  
-Bien sûr que si. C'est de ta faute s'ils te ressemblent autant dit-elle rageusement alors que le pauvre Natsu restait seul et perdu dans le salon

* * *

À la guilde, les portes s'ouvrir en fracas sur l'équipe de Nova Draer  
-Salut tout le monde dit la blonde  
-Papa, maman vous êtes rentré sourit Eva en voyant l'unité Raijine ainsi que l'équipe de son père discuter au bar  
-Oui ton père est arrivé hier et moi il a à peine quelques heures confirma Evergreen. Alors comment, c'est passé la mission ?  
-C'était facile avoua-t-elle  
-Ah tu as géré ça comme un homme dit fièrement Elfman  
-Sauf que je suis une fille soupira l'aînée Strauss  
-Bonjour les garçons sourit Lisanna en étreignant ses triplés  
-Papa sourit soudain Yuki en voyant le blond qui venait à son tour de passer la porte  
-Laxus sourirent Bixrow, Evergreen et Freed  
-Salut dit-il avec son éternel ton neutre  
-Ça à été la réunion ? Demanda Mirajane alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant le bar  
-Épuisante avoua-t-il.  
-Papa maintenant que ton gros travail est fini, tu m'apprendras un peu à contrôler ma magie ? Demanda Yuki enthousiaste  
-Impossible pour le moment dit-il en regardant sa cadette. J'ai plein de lettres d'excuse à envoyer aux 4 coins du royaume à cause des idiots de notre guilde. Ne m'attends pas ce soir dit-il à Mirajane avant de se diriger vers son bureau  
-D'accord dit la démone en regardant la porte du bureau se fermer, déçu qu'il n'ai même pas pris 2 minutes pour sa famille. Oh Yuki dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille qui regardait la porte avec les larmes aux yeux  
-Je saurais jamais utiliser ma magie dit-elle avant de partir en courant  
-Yuki attend essaya de la retenir sa mère  
-Elle à raison, c'est un gros naze  
-Nova !  
-Quoi dit la blonde. Quelqu'un qui fait passer son travail avant sa famille t'appelle ça comment toi ? Je vais à la maison me doucher dit-elle en quittant la guilde  
-Elles ont raison dit Makoto en se levant de la table sur laquelle il était assis avec Reiki et Emma. Je vais essayer de retrouver Yuki afin de la calmer avant de partir en mission  
-Pas de problème, on t'attend dit le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux mauve

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Ur, Toshiharu, Silver et Ulta se retrouvèrent devant une caverne ou des grognements horribles se firent entendre  
-Je crois qu'on a trouvé le reste de la meute dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus  
-Bien alors allons-y dit Ulta  
-Attend la retint son frère. On ne sait pas combien ils sont. On devrait être prudent  
-Si ils sont tous aussi nul que ceux à qui on a eue affaire. Ce sera vite réglé dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de rentrer dans la grotte  
-Attends idiote dit Toshiharu blasé  
-On ferais mieux de ne pas la laisser seule dit Silver en suivant la cadette du groupe  
Arrivés dans la grotte, ils virent la mage de glace figé face à une centaine de monstres  
-Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du d'abord réfléchir avant d'agir soupira Toshiharu  
-Bon, je crois qu'on à plus le choix dit Ur en déclenchant sa glace. On fonce dans le tas dit-elle en partant à l'attaque  
-Je savais qu'elle allait dire ça dit Silver blasé en la suivant dans le combat  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle dit Ulta. Montrons leurs ce qu'est le pouvoir de la glace dit-elle en se mettant dos à dos avec l'autre jeune fille  
les 4 adolescents ont ainsi donné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et après avoir éliminé un peu plus de la moitié des monstres, ils commencèrent à être à bout de forces  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il en revient toujours plus dit Silver à bout de souffle  
-Faut pas lâcher les gars dit Ur  
-Ulta ! Hurla soudain Toshiharu en la voyant se prendre un coup de plein fouet  
-Bordel dit Silver en accourant pour la réceptionner, mais avec la vitesse que la cadette Bastia avait pris, il fut lui aussi entraîner et ils se retrouvèrent tout les 2 projetés contre le mur  
-Silver hurla Ur en les voyant tout les 2 tomber inconscient. Toshiharu il faut vite qu'on en finisse avec …  
Mais en se retournant vers le jeune homme, elle le vit avec horreur tomber au sol après s'être pris lui aussi une attaque  
-Je … je ne sais plus bouger dit le jeune homme  
-C'est pas vrai grommela Ur en se retrouvant maintenant seule face à l'armée de monstre  
-Ur va t'en d'ici dit le mage de lien sensoriel  
-Et vous laisser seuls ? Jamais. Je vous sortirais tous de là, je vous le promets dit-elle avec une flamme de combativité dans le regard. Cette flamme que Toshiharu avait toujours trouvé attirante chez la jeune fille. Elle était une combattante face à toutes les épreuves  
-Alors je vais t'aider dit-il faiblement  
-Un lien sensoriel constata-t-elle en voyant un rond rose se former sur son poignet  
-C'est tout ce que je peux faire. T'envoyer le reste de mes forces  
-Ça sera suffisant. Je vais vous sortir de la promis la mage de glace  
Mais soudain, elle rougit. L'inconvénient de ce genre de lien sensoriel, c'est qu'il n'envoie pas seulement ses pouvoirs magiques, mais aussi ses pensées. Et en éprouvant les sentiments du garçon à son égard, Ur sentis une drôle de sensation au fond de son ventre  
Et en l'observant, Toshiharu pu vite comprendre qu'elle avait su lire dans ses pensées. Mais elle chassa bien vite ça de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son combat  
-Ok. Amenez-vous saloperies dit-elle à l'armée de monstre  
Et d'un coup, la glace envahis totalement la grotte, bien plus forte et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été  
-Waouh dit Toshiharu une fois qu'elle eu fini.  
Mais Ur n'eut rien le temps de faire d'autre avant de s'évanouir

* * *

Le lendemain à Fairy Tail, tout le monde vaguait comme d'habitude à ses activités. Quand soudain, un cri se fit entendre dans la cour arrière  
-Maman hurlèrent Ryû et Yuki en entrant en trombe dans la guilde  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wendy en réceptionnant son fils  
-Ils sont couverts de neige constata Mirajane en couvrant sa fille tremblante de froid avec une couverture  
-Mais on est en plein été fit remarquer Lucy  
-Maman, papa hurla maintenant Fuyuko en entrant à son tour dans la guilde. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise dit-elle en se cachant dans les jambes de son père  
-Hé Fuyuko calme toi, explique nous ce qui s'est passé demanda Storm en s'accroupissant à coté de sa petite sœur  
-La cour est recouverte de neige constata Gale en regardant par la fenêtre  
-C'est elle dit Ryû en montrant Fuyuko  
-J'ai pas fait exprès sanglota la cadette Fullbuster. Je voulais juste jouer et puis plein de neige est arrivé  
-Je crois qu'elle a trouvé son pouvoir dit Levy  
-La neige, le mélange parfait de la glace et de l'eau sourit Erza en fixant les Fullbuster  
-Ce n'est pas grave Fuyuko souri Juvia en rassurant sa fille. C'est juste ta magie  
-Ma magie dit-elle en regardant ses petites mains. Alors je l'ai enfin trouvé sourit-elle  
-Oui dit son père. Mais il va falloir apprendre à la contrôler maintenant  
-Je suis prête. On commence quand ? Demanda-t-elle souriante  
-Doucement rigola Grey. Je dois partir en mission demain, mais dés mon retour, je te promets que je t'aiderais à la contrôler  
-Et en attendant, maman pourra déjà t'apprendre quelques bases promis Juvia  
-Trop cool s'enthousiasma-t-elle

* * *

Un peu plus tard, quand le calme fut revenu à la guilde, Nashi vint se poster à coté de Storm assis tranquillement au bar  
-Ouais ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa coéquipière accompagnée de sa petite exeed  
-Prépare tes affaires Fullbuster. On part en mission  
-Déjà ? Mais on rentre à peine de la dernière  
-Ouais, mais celle-là est spécial dit-elle en lui montrant la mission  
-Une mission de rang S lut l'aîné Fullbuster. Tu y tiens vraiment hein ?  
-Oh, aller ne m'oblige pas à te supplier soupira-t-elle  
-Pourquoi pas sourit-il  
-Et mon poing dans la figure, tu le veux ? Dit-elle en perdant patiente  
-D'accord, sourit-il en se levant. On y va. Holly tes parents sont d'accord ?  
-Aye confirma la petite exeed bleu. Ma mère à râler comme d'habitude avant de dire oui et mon père s'en va en mission demain avec Natsu de toute façon  
-Ta mère ne va pas avec eux ? La questionna-t-il  
-Non, étant donné que Wendy ne peut pas partir avec sa grossesse et puis il faut qu'elle veille sur mon petit frère ou ma petit sœur dit-elle en regardant l'œuf  
-Bon dans ce cas, je vais préparer mes affaires et prévenir mes parents dit le mage d'eau et de glace

* * *

-C'est naze soupira Igneel assis un peu plus loin avec ses coéquipiers Rosemary et Gale. Moi aussi, je veux partir en mission mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant en ce moment  
-Ouais à part des missions de rang S soupira le cadet Redfox  
Et écoutant ça, le blond releva la tête en souriant  
-N'y pense même pas dit Rosemary en lui enfonçant son poing sur la tête. Aucun de nous n'est un mage de rang S donc on ne va pas y aller. Je t'interdis de ne pas respecter le règlement  
-Ppppfff t'es naze dit le cadet Dragneel  
-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge  
-Rien dit-il effrayé en comprenant son erreur

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du pays, Ur ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant que le plafond au-dessus d'elle était de plusieurs couleurs. Et en observant mieux, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une tente  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dit-elle pour elle-même en se relevant en position assise  
Mais bien vite elle comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée en sentant sa tête tambouriner  
-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé retentis une voix alors que la tente s'ouvrit sur Toshiharu  
-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
-Quelques heures tout au plus  
-Ou on est ?  
-Un peu plus loin du lieu de notre combat. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller plus loin. Heureusement que j'avais gardé des tentes de ma mission avec crime sorcière. J'ai pu ainsi vous y installer tout les 3 pour vous soigner une fois que mon corps à bien voulu bouger  
-Comment vont Silver et Ulta demanda-t-elle directement  
-Ils se sont réveillés i heures, mais ils se reposent en ce moment. Ils ont été pas mal blessé par l'impact, mais on s'en est tous sortis grâce à toi  
-Tant mieux dit-elle avant de repenser à ce qui lui avait permis de vaincre ces monstres  
La voyant rougir légèrement, Toshiharu compris à quoi elle pensait  
-Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle dit le garçon en détournant le regard gêné. Je sais que tu as reçu mes sentiments en même temps que ma magie  
-Ouais, dit-elle en baissant le regard gêné  
-Écoute dit-il en s'asseyant correctement. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tout ce que tu as ressenti est vrai. Mes sentiments pour toi sont vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis pas mal d'années maintenant dit-il en se grattant le cou pour ne pas la regarder. Tellement d'années que je ne saurais même pas te dire quand ça à commencé et …  
-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi dit-elle sincèrement en le coupant. Mais ne m'en veut pas. Tout ça est un peu nouveau pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille à comprendre les sentiments. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ce que le mot amour veut dire  
-Je comprends lui sourit-il. C'est aussi ça que j'aime chez toi. Je voulais seulement que tu le sache. Prends le temps qui te faudra. Je t'attendrais  
Et à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, que la tente s'ouvrit sur Ulta et Silver  
-Hey sis' ça va ? Lui sourit Silver  
-On a interrompu quelques choses ? Demanda Ulta en fronçant les sourcils les voyant tout les 2 très proche  
-Non, non répondirent-ils bien trop directement et leur frère et sœur s'adressèrent un regard septique  
-Alors dit Ur pour changer de sujet comment vous vous sentez ?  
-C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. D'après Toshiharu, c'est grâce à toi qu'on s'en est sortis en vie  
-Nan, j'aurais jamais réussi sans lui objecta-t-elle. L'important c'est qu'on ai réussi dit-elle simplement  
-Ouais et du coup, on va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Lamia Scale commence à me manquer avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux gris  
-Tu crois que tu es prête à repartir ? Demanda Toshiharu à Ur  
-Ça devrais aller ouais. On va pouvoir lever le camp

* * *

Dans la soirée, Weis et Yui utilisèrent une attaque combinée de l'ombre et la lumière face à leur ennemi ce qui les fit remporter leur combat  
-Et bah, on est toujours aussi complémentaire sourit le blond  
-Que... dit la jeune fille en rougissant  
-Nos attaques s'accordent toujours parfaitement quoi dit-il sans comprendre la gène de sa coéquipière  
-Ah oui bien sûr, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Bon, on devrait aller prendre notre récompense pour pouvoir rentrer  
-Ouais, sourit-il en devancent la marche  
1 heure plus tard, les 2 arrivèrent à proximité de la gare, mais juste avant d'aller chercher leurs tickets, ils entendirent des voix familière  
-Allez ça va aller  
-Nan je vais mourir protesta la jeune fille  
En se souriant, les dragon jumeaux rejoinrent les 3 mages de Fairy tail assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Couchée sur celui-ci, Emma Redfox essayait de reprendre ses esprits après un voyage en train, hantise des chasseurs de dragons  
-Hey leur sourit Weis  
-Oh souris Makoto. Weis, Yui ça fait un bail. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-On vient de finir une mission leur appris la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et vous ?  
-On vient d'arriver pour une mission également expliqua Reiki. Mais le voyage à été éprouvant pour Emma dit-il en montrant la jeune fille au teint vert  
-Ces idiots auraient pu prévenir qu'ils faisaient des travaux sur les voies ferrés. Le train bouge encore plus que d'habitude dit-elle avant de boire l'eau que lui tendait le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Ils font des travaux dirent les 2 mages de Sabertooth en palissant  
-Ouais, une horreur confirma la 3 ème chasseuse de dragon  
-Et si on rentrait à pied ? Demanda Weis en fixant la chasseuse de dragon de l'ombre  
-Ouais ça me semble être une bonne idée confirma-t-elle  
-Mais ça va vous prendre au moins 5 jours pour retourner jusque Sabertooth fit remarquer Reiki  
-Bah on est plus à ça prés dit Weis. Et puis le trajet aller était déjà éprouvant. Je ne pourrais pas supporter quelques choses de pire  
-C'est vraiment si terrible que ça les voyages pour vous ? Demanda le démon  
-Tu n'as pas idée dit la mage de Sabertooth

* * *

Le lendemain, Ur, Ulta, Silver et Toshiharu se trouvaient eux aussi dans le dernier train les menant à leur guilde respective  
-J'en ai marre de ce trajet beaucoup trop long soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux gris. Je vais chercher à manger  
-Je t'accompagne dit Silver moi aussi, je meurs de faim  
Ur et Toshiharu maintenant seuls, un silence étrange s'installa entre eux  
-On va bientôt arriver à Lamia Scale constata le garçon aux cheveux rose en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ferrais bien de retrouver ma sœur dit-il au bout d'un moment  
Ur l'observa donc attraper leurs 2 sacs de voyage  
\- Bon et bien on se revoit vite alors  
-Pas de problème dit simplement la mage de glace en l'observant partir vers la porte du compartiment  
-Attends… le retint-t-elle finalement  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la voir se lever et s'approcher de lui  
-Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps dit-elle hésitante, mais …  
Et avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre, elle s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes  
-Je te promets de te donner ma réponse à notre prochaine rencontre  
-Alors j'attendrais comme je te l'ai promis lui sourit-il comme s'il ne se rendait pas encore compte que la fille de ses rêves venait de l'embrasser. À bientôt dit-il en quittant vraiment le compartiment  
Un peu après, le train arriva en gare et Ur sourit légèrement en faisant un faible signe de la main à Toshiharu qui venait de descendre avec sa sœur et doucement, elle toucha ses lèvres  
-Enfin seuls retentis une voix la faisant sursauter. Ça va ? Demanda Silver en l'observant bizarrement  
-Bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?  
-Pour rien, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent que cette mission soit finie  
-Ouais moi non plus dit-elle alors que le train se remit en marche

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre gare, leur frère aîné venait de descendre d'un autre train accompagné de Nashi et de sa fidèle exeed  
-Bon alors que dit la mission ? Demanda le garçon  
-On doit arrêter un groupe de bandits assez puissant lu Nashi  
-Ok, mais pour ça, on doit préparer un plan. On sait où se trouve leur repère ?  
-Dans les alentours d'une forêt, c'est tout ce qu'on sait  
-Bien alors allons y faire un tour pour faire du repérage. Après, on ira se trouver une auberge afin de préparer notre plan  
-Aye ! Dit Holly emballé en suivant les 2 mages  
Arrivé dans la forêt, les 3 finir par trouver la cachette et sans se faire remarquer, ils réussirent à analyser un petit peu comment était fait l'intérieur avant de s'éclipser  
De retour en ville, ils se sont pris une chambre dans une petite auberge et ils ont préparer leur plan d'action pour le lendemain

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Silver poussa la porte de chez lui tandis que sa sœur lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. À l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà, Juvia et Fuyuko devait dormir depuis un bon moment  
-Ouf pas fâché d'être rentré souffla le garçon à sa jumelle, mais au moment où il posa le pied dans sa maison, un rond de lumière se créa autour d'eux  
-Ne bouge pas le retint Ur. C'est un piège dit-elle en observant le cercle. On l'enclenchera si on sort du sors  
-Je connais cette magie dit Silver en s'accroupissant pour mieux l'observer. De la magie astrale constata-t-il. Rosemary ? C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en observant autour de lui  
-Oh bon sang, Ur, Silver, c'est vous ? Demanda la jeune fille en entrant dans la pièce  
-Et ben quel accueille sourit Ur amusé  
-Désolé dit-elle gêné. À crime sorcière on apprend à être sur ses gardes tout le temps même la nuit et quand j'ai entendu la porte j'ai juste penser à protéger Juvia et Fuyuko  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie  
-Ma mère est partie en mission avec votre père, Natsu et Lucy et comme Reiki est partis, maman n'aime pas me laisser toute seule donc Juvia à proposer de m'héberger.  
-Je vois. Dit tu crois que tu pourrais arrêter ton sors ? J'ai pas envie de me faire pulvériser par une constellation avoua Silver  
-Oh, bien sûr, dit-elle en s'exécutant. Encore désolé, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent libre  
-C'est rien sourit Ur. Bon moi, je vais prendre une douche dit-elle en partant à l'étage. Au fait, tu dors dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle à la cadette Fernandez  
-Oui ta mère m'y à préparer un lit  
-Super, on se voit après alors dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain  
-Alors comment à été la mission ? Demanda Rosemary en adressant un sourire à Silver  
-Heu dit-il en rougissant de se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille. On peut remercier Ur. C'est elle qui nous à sortie de là quand on s'est tous retrouvé hors service  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Bah, je me suis retrouvé assommer avec Ulta en voulant la sauver et Toshiharu s'est retrouver paralyser donc c'est Ur qui à du finir le travail toute seul  
-Oh, je vois. Bah l'important, c'est que vous vous en soyez sortis relativisa-t-elle  
-C'est sûr. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Demanda-t-il en partant vers la cuisine  
-Pourquoi pas dit-elle en le suivant

-Alors et toi, tu ne pars pas en mission ? Lui demanda-t-il en servant les 2 verres  
-Non, il n'y à rien d'intéressant pour le moment et puis je dois gérer Igneel qui ne cesse de vouloir faire une mission de rang S. Ce crétin se ferais massacrer si je le laissais faire  
-Pas si tu es avec lui. Je suis sur que tu seras la prochaine de la guilde à devenir une mage de rang S  
-C'est gentille dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement, mais Nova et Emma sont bien décidé à le devenir aussi sans parler de toi et ta sœur qui pourriez être des adversaires de taille également  
-Ur et moi, on ne compte pas se présenter tout de suite dit-il en haussant les épaules. On doit encore s'entraîner pour avoir une chance. Mais entre toi , Nova et Emma, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'emportera dit-il en lui souriant légèrement rouge  
-Merci dit-elle gêné par la confiance que lui offrait le mage de d'eau. Oh, au fait, dit-elle en le voyant jouer mécaniquement avec l'eau dans son verre. Fuyuko à trouvé son pouvoir pendant votre absence  
-C'est vrai ? Sourit-il. Alors eau ou glace ?  
-Un mélange des 2. La neige dit-elle  
-La neige ? C'est vrai que ça la représente bien. La fille de l'hiver dit-il pensif  
-J'ai fini vint les interrompre Ur en entrant dans la pièce tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Tu peux y aller dit-elle à son frère  
-Ça marche confirma le garçon en posant son verre sur la table. Bonne nuit les filles  
-Bonne nuit, répondirent-elles en cœur  
-Bon si on allait se coucher ? Demanda la mage de glace  
-D'accord confirma la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge en la suivant à l'étage  
À vrai dire, Ur était contente que Rosemary soit là. Car elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et ce n'est sûrement pas avec un membre de sa famille qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Entre ses frères et son père tous plus protecteur les uns que les autres et sa mère qui serait partie dans ses délires si elle lui avait parlé de garçon, la venue de sa meilleure amie tombait à pic  
Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enfila en vitesse son pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit  
-Dit Rosemary  
-Oui ?  
-Comment on sait qu'on aime un garçon ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Il s'est passé un truc en mission ? Comprit-elle. C'est Toshiharu c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Enfaîte si j'ai pu réussir notre mission. C'est parce qu'il a établi un lien sensoriel entre nous pour m'envoyer toute sa magie, mais j'ai en même temps reçu ses pensées. Et ses sentiments semblait si irréel. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme ça  
-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il ressent pour toi n'est ce pas ?  
-Ouais soupira-t-elle mais c'est si compliqué pour moi  
-Et vous avez essayé d'en parler tous les 2 ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle mais je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à communiquer ses sentiments. Enfin, regarde-moi, je suis un cœur de glace  
-Mais Toshiharu te connais depuis toujours. Il sait comment tu es  
-Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il attendrait. Mais avant son départ je … je l'ai embrassé dit-elle finalement alors que la mage astrale se releva sur ses coudes surprise  
-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait mal compris  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'en avais envie sur le coup et c'était comme si je voulais lui faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sur de savoirs tenir  
-La promesse d'être avec lui compris sa meilleure amie. Parce que tu ressens quelques choses pour lui, mais que tu ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Tes sentiments t'effrayent  
-Peut-être bien dit-elle gêné. Ah pourquoi ça dit être si compliqué dit-elle agacé

* * *

Le lendemain, Nashi ouvrit la porte de cachette des truands qu'ils doivent éliminer d'un grand coup de pied  
-Yo bande de nazes sourit-elle. Qui veut se mesurer à Fairy Tail ? Sourit-elle en laissant apparaître ses canines bien plus imposante que la moyenne  
-C'est qui cette gamine ? Demanda l'un des hommes  
-Elle à dit Fairy Tail ? Demanda un autre homme  
-On s'en fou, ce n'est pas une gamine qui va nous faire peur. Éliminer là ordonna le chef  
-Amenez-vous sourit la jeune fille en enflammant ses poings  
-Je connais cette fille. C'est la fille de la salamandre.  
-Et alors ? Elle est toute seule. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ?  
-Qui vous à dit qu'elle était seule ? Demanda une voix venant de l'autre coté de la pièce  
-Par où il est entré ce gamin ? Demanda le maître. Et puis on s'en fiche. Occuper vous d'eux 2  
-Patinoire olympique sourit Storm en gelant toute la salle. Bah, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant tous chuter. Vous ne venez pas nous chercher  
-Ils sont trop nazes pour ça sourit Nashi. Holly appela-t-elle à l'extérieur  
-Aye dit-elle en attrapant sa maîtresse afin de la faire voler au-dessus de la patinoire de Storm  
-Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Attaqua-t-elle  
-Pique de glace dit Storm en attaquant par le sol  
Une fois la fumée de l'attaque de Nashi dissipé, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant que leur attaque n'avait décimé que la moitié des bandits  
-Ces gamins nous prennent pour des faibles. On va leur montrer ordonna le maître en annulant le sors de patinoire  
-Bon, on va devoir régler ça d'une autre manière constata Nashi en se laissant tomber au milieu de la pièce. Avec les poings. Je m'enflamme sourit-elle  
Storm et elle ont donc commencé des face-à-face avec leurs ennemis. Et au bout de 2 bonnes heures, Nashi réussi à vaincre un énième ennemi. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un homme déjà en plein combat avec Storm et le chef  
-Ah nous 2 sourit-elle en lui faisant face  
Mais celui-ci ne dit rien se contenant de lui adresser un sourire arrogant tandis qu'elle se mit à l'attaquer  
De son coté, Storm essaya de se dépêcher avec son ennemi pour aller porter main forte à la jeune Dragneel sachant à quel point elle pouvait être impulsive quand elle voulait  
Mais quand il envoya enfin son ennemi au tapis, il vit avec horreur, Nashi tomber sous les attaques de l'homme  
-C'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'attaquer toute seule idiote ? Demanda-t-il en se postant entre la jeune fille et l'homme  
-Tu veux que j'en finisse avec toi d'abord ? Souris l'homme très bien  
-Storm qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Nashi faiblement étant salement amoché  
-Je te sors de là dit-il alors que l'homme tira toutes les balles magique de son fusille sur lui  
-Water bodie sourit le garçon aux cheveux noir  
Et dés que les balles entrèrent en contact avec son corps, elles retombèrent mollement au sol de l'autre coté  
-Je suis désolé pour toi mais on dirait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me blesser sourit-il  
-C'est impossible dit l'homme horrifié. Personne ne peut résister à mes attaques  
-L'eau le peut lui dit-il simplement avant de l'attaquer  
Et au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat acharné, il parvint à venir à bout de son ennemi  
-Storm retentit la voix faible de Holly. Pourquoi est-ce que Nashi n'ouvre pas les yeux ? Demanda la petite exeed en pleur  
-C'est pas vrai, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

* * *

Plus tard, Nashi se réveilla dans une salle d'hôpital son esprit un peu vaseux. Doucement, elle voulut se relever et elle vit 2 forme autour d'elle. Holly dormant en boule à côté de son coussin et Storm assis sur une chaise à coté avait fini par s'endormir en veillant sur elle. Malgré elle, elle ne pue que trouver la scène attendrissante et elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux noirs qui reposait sur le bord de son matelas  
Sentant ce contact dans ses cheveux, Storm releva doucement la tête pour voir la jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui adresser un petit sourire  
-Nashi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Hey Fullbuster dit-elle faiblement  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Ça devrais aller . Merci d'avoir achevé ce mec pour moi  
-Je devais bien te venger dit-il en haussant les épaules. On ne s'en prend pas à un membre de Fairy Tail impunément.  
-J'ai été nul dit-elle en regardant ses couettes. Je ne mérite pas mon titre de mage de rang S  
-Ne dis pas ça, t'as assuré. Ce mec était plus fort que prévu  
-Mais si j'avais été une vraie mage de rang S j'aurais pu le battre  
-C'était ta première mission. Il ne faut pas t'en formaliser. Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé d'échouer. C'est ça qui nous rend plus fort. Je te promets qu'un jour, on dépassera nos parents et ce jour-là, on n'échouera plus jamais  
-Merci sourit-elle doucement

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Storm entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille en souriant  
-Bonne nouvelle, d'après les médecins tu es prête à sortir, et même à rentrer si tu ne fais pas trop d'efforts  
-Oh enfin dit-elle en se levant de son lit. Ce pyjama était vraiment hideux dit-elle en le retirant  
-Et c'est moi le nudiste après ça ? Demanda Storm en se retournant précipitamment  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me regarder dit-elle piqué à vif avant d'attraper sa jupe  
-Storm dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard  
-Ouais ?  
-Avec mon plâtre, je n'arrive pas à enfiler ma chemise, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle gêné  
-D'accord, dit-il en s'approchant tout en tentant de ne pas la regarder, mais malgré lui son regard fut attiré par sa pulpeuse poitrine. Mais un détail le frappa  
-Tu as encore cette cicatrice ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main juste au-dessus de son sein droit  
-Et bah les pattes dit-elle en lui frappant la main. Ouais, dit-elle en comprenant de quoi il parlait  
Elle s'était fait cette cicatrice lorsqu'il n'avait que 6 et 5 ans. Ils avaient eu l'idée de partir en cachette réaliser une mission. Mais à cet âge-là, ils ne géraient pas leurs pouvoirs. Ils se serraient tout les 2 fait tuer si leurs parents ne les avaient pas retrouvé à temps  
-T'as pas à t'en vouloir dit-elle en voyant son regard coupable. C'était mon idée cette mission  
-Ouais mais moi je t'ai suivi sans penser aux conséquences. Je suis le plus âgé de nous 2. J'aurais dû te protéger  
-T'as que quelques mois de plus que moi t'emballe pas et puis comme tu l'as dit. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Cette erreur nous à fait comprendre que nous devions devenir plus fort  
-T'as sans doute raison dit-il en relevant le regard vers elle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proximité entre eux  
D'ailleurs aussi proche, il pue remarquer l'éclat vert qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu le voir ?  
Et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse comprendre comment, c'était arrivé, Nashi se retrouva plaquer contre le mur embrassé par Storm tandis qu'elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux  
Mais un coup à la porte les fit redescendre sur terre tandis que Storm se décolla précipitamment  
-Désolé, dit-il sans oser la regarder  
Puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour aller l'ouvrir  
-Vous avez fini ? Demanda Holly. Notre train part bientôt  
-Ouais, je suis prête dit Nashi en attrapant son sac, mais on est vraiment obligé de prendre le train ? Demanda-t-elle déjà malade rien que d'y penser  
-Tu ne peux pas faire d'effort lui rappela son exeed donc oui on est obligé

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Nashi ouvrit les yeux dans son lit. Ça faisait 2 nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et pour cause, l'image de Storm l'embrassant continuait de hanter son esprit  
-Pourquoi il a fait ça cet idiot ? Demanda-t-elle pour elle-même en se relevant  
Mécaniquement, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et après ça elle se rendit à la cuisine ou sa mère la retrouva un peu après  
-Oh, c'est toi Nashi constata la blonde. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui  
-Ouais, j'arrivais plus à dormir dit-elle simplement. Vous êtes rentrés quand de mission ?  
-Dans la nuit. Je crois d'ailleurs que ton père ne va pas se lever avant un bon moment. Et ton frère à prévu de s'entraîner toute la journée avec Gale et Rosemary. Du coup ça te dirait une journée entre filles ?  
Une journée loin de la guilde et surtout loin de cet idiot au regard bleu beaucoup trop envoûtant. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait  
-Bien sûr maman sourit-elle. Je dois justement renouveler ma garde-robe  
-Moi aussi rigola Lucy

* * *

Chez les Fullbuster, Juvia attrapa l'assiette de crêpes qu'elle venait de faire pour se retourner vers sa famille. Assise à table, Fuyuko expliquait joyeusement à son père ce que sa mère lui avait appris pour contrôler sa magie depuis son départ et Silver commentait en lui donnant des conseils.  
La mage d'eau était vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa famille au complet. C'était vraiment rare qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit en mission. Mais quelques choses la perturbait. Storm n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il est rentré de mission. Il était d'ailleurs assis à table à encore brouiller du noir tandis que Ur semblait bizarre elle aussi depuis sa mission avec les Bastia. Elle était tout le temps perdue dans ses pensées  
-Qu'est ce qui leur prend à tout les 2 ? Demanda doucement Juvia en s'asseyant à coté de Silver  
-Aucune idée dit-il en regardant sa jumelle qui observait le jardin à travers la fenêtre  
Finalement, après ce repas étrange, les 6 Fullbuster se sont rendu à la guilde

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Lucy et Nashi ayant fini leurs achats, elles ont donc rejoint Natsu à Fairy Tail  
Mais Lucy trouva elle aussi sa fille étrange en la voyant ignorer pleinement Storm pour aller discuter avec Holly assise prés de ses parents à une table  
Dans la cours du bâtiment, Gale, Igneel et Rosemary était en plein entraînement tandis que dans la guilde, Juvia discutait avec Lily et Gajeel d'une mission qu'ils pourraient faire prochainement.  
Lina et Mai elles étaient en train de rigoler ensemble assise non loin du bar tandis que Emma venait de s'énerver à une remarque que venait de lui faire Makoto  
-Qui tu traites de petite ? Demanda-t-elle piqué à vif  
-Quoi je dit pas ça méchamment, mais tu t'es regardé dernièrement ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Laisse-la tranquille soupira Reiki sinon ça va encore mal finir  
-Quoi je dis juste qu'elle serait parfaite pour cette mission parce qu'on pourrait la faire passer pour une enfant pour faire diversion tandis qu'on attaquera par surprise  
-Ça, tu vas me le payer Draer dit la chasseuse de dragon de fer en changeant son bras en épée tandis que le garçon éclata de rire  
-Je l'avais dit commenta l'aîné Fernandez

* * *

Un peu plus loin de la petite bande, Yuki observa tristement Grey apprendre quelques trucs sur sa magie à Fuyuko et instinctivement, elle tourna le regard vers la porte du bureau du maître. Pourquoi son père ne prenait jamais de temps pour elle comme les autres ? Bien sûr, sa sœur, sa mère et son frère faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui apprendre, mais étant donné que ce n'est pas la même magie qu'eux, tout ça était plus compliqué. Seul son père qui avait vécu avec Makarov toute sa vie savait comment gérer cette magie et surtout lui apprendre  
C'est donc tristement, qu'elle décida de partir faire un tour dans la ville de Magnolia personne ne remarquant le départ de la petite fille aux cheveux blancs  
Celle-ci se promena longuement dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire sombre. Constatant cela elle décida de rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Mais au coin d'une rue, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un étrange homme  
-Bonjour petite fille sourit-il d'un sourire étrange Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ?  
-Je … je rentrais chez moi  
-Oh ce n'est pas très sur pour une aussi petite fille. Je vais te raccompagner  
-Heu d'accord dit-elle innocemment  
-Alors dit moi comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à avancer avec elle  
-Yuki monsieur  
-Yuki, c'est un merveilleux nom que ce chère Laxus t'as trouvé. Et puis tu as ses yeux. Mais tu es aussi jolie que ta maman. Mirajane Strauss si je ne me trompe pas  
-Comment vous connaissez mon papa et ma maman ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Parce que je m'appelle Ivan Draer dit-il simplement  
-Draer ?  
-Oui, je suppose que mon fils ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Je suis ton grand-père  
-Mon grand-père dit-elle en le regardant perdu. Papa m'a toujours dit que tu étais mort  
-Oh non je suis là et bien en vie malgré mon vieil age sourit-il. Alors, j'ai ouï dire que tu avais hérité de la puissance de mon père Makarov ?  
-Heu oui dit-elle gêné. Mais je ne sais pas utiliser ma magie  
-Et ton père n'a pas le temps de te l'apprendre n'est ce pas ?  
-Non dit-elle en baissant le regard  
-Je vois que pour ça rien n'a changé. Quand j'avais ton âge, c'était pareil pour moi. Makarov était maître et il n'avait jamais de temps pour son fils. Mais si tu veux moi, je pourrais t'apprendre ta magie  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle soudain très intéressé  
-Oui bien sûr  
-Oh, mais je dois rentrer. Sinon maman va s'inquiéter  
-Mais non, je l'appellerais dés que nous serons chez moi, mais un tel talent n'attend pas n'est ce pas ? Je sens en toi une telle force  
-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire  
-Oui, je suis sûr que tu pourras devenir une mage bien plus puissante que tous ceux de la guilde à l'avenir. Même bien plus que Makarov dit-il alors que les 2 s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Fairy tail


	28. Chapter 28

La soirée arriva bien vite à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Voyant l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà, Juvia se prépara à partir avec Grey, Storm et Fuyuko  
-Où sont Silver et Ur ? Demanda-t-elle  
-À l'autre bout de la guilde avec Kaito lui apprit Grey  
En souriant, Juvia tourna la tête vers ses jumeaux et le blond. Ces 3-là avaient toujours eu un lien particulier. Bien sûr le fait qu'ils doivent la vie au mage de glace y était pour quelques choses (bien qu'ils ignorent tout de l'histoire de l'enlèvement de leur mère). Mais en dehors de ça, l'ex membre de crime sorcière avait toujours été là pour veiller sur les enfants Fullbuster et plus particulièrement les jumeaux. Kaito était un peu un grand frère pour eux. Un élément important de leur enfance avec la vieille Rose qui était décédé depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant  
-Coucou sourit la mage d'eau en se postant à coté de leur table  
-Oh Juvia sourit son ami  
-On va rentrer appris la femme aux cheveux bleus. Vous venez ?  
-Bien sûr dirent Ur et Silver en se levant. À plus Kaito  
-À demain leur sourit le blond en les voyant s'éloigner avec le reste de leur famille

* * *

Pendant ce temps au bar, Kinana se tourna vers Mirajane qui essuyait un verre  
-Tu devrais y aller Mira. Je fermerais  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda la démone  
-Bien sûr, c'est toi qui as ouvert. Donc Akane et moi, on s'en occupe. Rentre t'occuper de ta famille  
-Ouais, ce serait bien de ne pas toujours les laisser seuls dit-elle en regardant la porte du bureau de Laxus. Merci dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire avant de décrocher son tablier. Nova, Makoto on rentre dit-elle en voyant ses aînés avec leur équipe respective  
-Ça marche dit la blonde en se levant de sa table suivis de son frère  
-Yuki dit Mirajane en la cherchant du regard. Où est votre sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à ses 2 enfants qui s'approchaient du bar  
-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était prés de toi au bar annonça Makoto  
-Oui elle était assise juste là dit Nova en montrant le siège et elle regardait … oh non dit-elle en réfléchissant  
-Quoi ? Demanda sa mère  
-Elle regardait Grey qui apprenait la magie à Fuyuko  
-Oh Yuki soupira tristement Mirajane  
-Elle doit faire un tour en ville. C'est toujours ce qu'elle fait quand elle est triste. Je vais aller la chercher dit Makoto  
-Attends, je t'accompagne dit sa sœur. Je pourrais aller plus vite grâce à son odeur  
-Ok dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en quittant la guilde

* * *

Dans les rues de Magnolia, la famille Fullbuster s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa maison quand ils ont vu les 2 aînés Draer  
-Nova, Makoto les appela Storm. Quelques choses ne va pas ?  
-On cherche Yuki, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?  
-Non avoua Juvia. Mais elle ne doit pas être loin  
-C'est ça le problème dit Nova. On devrait la trouver rapidement et pourtant. Je n'arrive plus à sentir son odeur  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Grey les sourcils froncés  
-Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à quelques rues d'ici et puis c'est comme si elle s'arrêtait net. Depuis, je n'arrive pas à retrouver la moindre trace  
Directement le chasseur de démon de glace à tourné le regard vers Juvia qui semblait elle aussi inquiète. La dernière fois que quelqu'un de la guilde avait disparut et que les chasseurs de dragon n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa trace, ils avaient passé des mois à les chercher  
-On va vous aider à chercher déclara Ur. On sera plus efficace si on se sépare  
-D'accord merci dit Makoto alors qu'ils se séparaient pour chercher chacun de leur côté

* * *

Un peu plus tard à la guilde, Laxus s'occupait de la paperasse quand un cris déchirant lui arriva aux oreilles  
-Laxus !  
En relevant le regard de son bureau, il vit Mirajane à la porte de son bureau les larmes aux yeux  
-Mira ? Qu'est-ce que ….  
-C'est horrible dit la démone en lui plongeant dans les bras  
-Mais enfin Mira qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Yuki à disparu dit son fils en entrant dans le bureau  
-Comment ça disparut ?  
-On l'a cherché partout. Mais même Nova à perdu son odeur  
-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour se diriger dans la salle principale de la guilde. Que s'est -il passé ? Demanda-t-il alors que toute la guilde l'observait  
-Elle a quitté la guilde sans que personne ne la voie et elle est introuvable lui appris Lisanna  
Mais avant que quelqu'un ai pu dire autre chose, Nova se posta devant son père pour lui infliger une gifle qui résonna dans toute la guilde  
-C'est de ta faute dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Nova je …  
-La ferme dit-elle énervé. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle était triste. Parce que tu n'as pas été capable de lui apprendre sa magie comme n'importe quel père doit le faire. À cause de ça, elle est sortie sans que personne ne la voie. S'il lui est arrivé quelques chose, je ne te le pardonnerais pas dit-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui  
-Nova dit Mirajane choqué  
-C'est bon dit simplement Laxus. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. On doit la retrouver  
-Elle est introuvable. Son odeur a comme disparu annonça la chasseuse de dragon de foudre  
Directement, tous les adultes se sont fixés en fronçant les sourcils  
-Comme Phantom Lord l'avait fait à l'époque quand il a enlevée maman et Gajeel se rappela Storm

-Comment ça enlevé ? Demanda Emma en fixant son père  
-C'est pas important pour le moment dit-il, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que José utilisait les attaques de vent de Alya pour masquer les odeurs  
-Mais José est mort à pré ne pensez quand même pas que Phantom Lord est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Kaito  
-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir dit Lucy en allant chercher la lacrima de communication à l'étage pour revenir quelques instants après  
-Non dit-elle. Tous les anciens membres de crime sorcière sont toujours dans leur cellule tout comme ton frère dit-elle en regardant Juvia (son père étant décédé 4 ans après leur défaite)  
-Ton frère ? Demanda Ur perdu en fixant sa mère  
-On en parlera plus tard dit-elle simplement.  
-En tout cas si quelqu'un a effacé la trace de Yuki je la trouverais dit Natsu. Depuis l'histoire avec Phantom Lord je me suis entraîné pour ne plus me laisser avoir par des attaques de vents  
-D'accord alors Natsu, tu iras à l'Est avec Nova pour essayer de retrouver sa trace. Tu l'emmèneras jusqu'où tu as perdu sa trace demanda Laxus à sa fille  
-D'accord, dit-elle sans croiser son regard  
-Emma et Nashi vous irez à l'Ouest voir si vous ne trouvez pas une trace de son odeur. Gajeel tu iras au Sud et moi, je vais me rendre au Nord de la ville  
-Et moi ? Demanda Wendy au blond. Je suis aussi une chasseuse de dragon. Je peux aider  
-Non toi, tu dois te reposer dit Laxus. Tu en es à presque 9 mois de grossesse. Je ne voudrais pas que tu accouches en pleine rue annonça le maître de la guilde. Lily, Happy, Carla et Holly pendant ce temps là, vous survolerez la ville voir si vous l'apercevez  
-Entendu dis Carla. Wendy, je te confie notre œuf  
-D'accord dit Wendy un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rendre utile  
-Bien, allons-y dit Laxus alors que tout les chasseurs de dragon et les exeed quittaient la guilde  
-Mais on ne va pas rester sans rien faire s'offusqua Makoto. On devrait aller interroger les gens voir s'ils n'ont rien vu  
-Ou tu vas ? Lui demanda Reiki en le voyant partir à l'étage  
-Chercher ça dit-il en revenant avec une carte de la ville qu'il divisa en 8 parties. Bon Reiki, Storm et moi on va s'occuper de ce quartier. Ur, Silver, Kaito et Asuka celui-là dit-il en montrant un autre carré sur la carte. Igneel, Gale et Rosemary vous vous chargez de cette partie. Eva et les triplés de celle-là . Grey, Juvia et Erza celui-là. Marraine, oncle Elfman et Levy d'ici, Cana, oncle Bixrow et tante Evegreen vous vous chargez de ce quartier. Jett, Droy, Max, Roméo de là et Mest, Bisca et Alzack le dernier. Les autres vous restez ici pour chercher des réponses à qui aurait pu s'en prendre à elle. Warren tu nous tient tous en liaison . Allons y ordonna-t-il alors que personne ne broncha  
Un peu surprise, Mira observa la porte qu'il venait de passer. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Makarov dans ce genre de moment sérieux

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail ont donc commencé les recherches.  
Du côté de Natsu, arrivé à l'endroit ou l'odeur de Yuki s'arrêtait, il se mit à flairer partout  
-Tu sens quelques choses ? Demanda Nova  
-Oui, mais c'est faible, vient dit-il en commençant à suivre la piste. Piste qu'ils suivirent pendant un bon moment  
-Natsu on sort de la ville constata la blonde  
-Je sais, mais c'est par là qu'elle à été emmené, j'en suis dur dit-il en continuant de se diriger vers Hargeon

* * *

Au même moment, les autres de la guilde continuaient de parcourir la ville  
-Le maître avait raison de nous envoyer fouiller toute la ville. Elle a dû marcher un bon moment toute seule sentit Emma  
-Oui avant de rencontrer quelqu'un constata Nashi. Elle semble l'avoir suivie dit-elle en suivant l'odeur  
-Attend dit Emma. Cette odeur, elle m'est inconnue, mais pourtant elle me semble familière  
-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai constata Nashi vient suivons là  
Elles ont toutes les 2 parcourues les rues un bon moment avant de foncer dans un homme  
-Pardon dit Nashi un peu sonné. Nous voulions juste ... Oh Maître dit-elle en reconnaissant Laxus. Que faites vous là ?  
-Comme vous, j'ai suivi l'odeur  
-Alors s'il nous a tous les 3 menés là, c'est que notre ennemi se moque de nous pesta Emma.  
-Oui, on dirait qu'il a mis son odeur un peu partout pour nous induire en erreur dit Nashi. Ils nous connaissent. Il savait que des chasseurs de dragon seraient sur ses traces. Ce qui expliquerait peut-être pourquoi l'odeur nous semble familière  
-Familière, tu dis ? Demanda Laxus en inspirant grandement avant d'écarquiller les yeux  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emma. Vous connaissez cette odeur ?  
-Oui, et même trop bien. Venez on doit rentrer à la guilde. Warren dit-il en activant la télépathie. Demande à tout le monde de me rejoindre à la guilde. Je sais qui est notre ennemi  
-Entendu confirma le mage télépathe

* * *

Ainsi, tout le monde se retrouva dans la guilde  
-Alors ? Demanda Mirajane en voyant Laxus passer les portes  
-C'est Raven Tail qui s'en est pris à elle  
-Tu veux dire que c'est …  
-Oui. C'est mon père qui est responsable de ça  
-Ton père ? Demanda Makoto. Je croyais qu'il était mort bien avant ma naissance  
-Non, c'est ce qu'on t'a raconté. Mais la vérité, c'est que mon père était la pire enflure qui existe. Mon grand-père à donc été obligé de le virer de la guilde. Et par la suite il a créé une guilde pour détruire la nôtre qu'il à nommé Raven Tail. Il a essayer de nous attaquer aux grands jeux magiques il y à des années mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher et je pensais qu'il avait fini par oublier cette idée mais ça ne semble pas le cas  
-Mais pourquoi attaquer maintenant ? Demanda Erza et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre à Yuki ?  
-Je l'ignore, mais mon père à toujours un plan derrière la tête. La priorité est de savoir ou il a emmené Yuki et après on pourra s'occuper de supprimer cette guilde une bonne fois pour toute  
-Pour ça, on va pouvoir t'aider déclara Natsu en entrant dans la guilde avec Nova. Il a embarqué sur un bateau au large d'Hargeon  
-Pour aller où ?  
-Sur un continent au Nord de Fiore. D'après ce que nous à dit celui qui leur à permis de traverser la mer, il est le dirigeant de la guilde dans la ville principale de ce continent  
-Alors mon père a tout prévu. Voilà pourquoi il attaque si tard. Il montait une armée.

-Mais une armée ne sera jamais aussi forte que nous. Il va regretter de s'en être pris à un membre de Fairy Tail dit Nashi en enflammant ses poings. Je pars la chercher de Yuki. Holly ?

-Aye confirma-t-elle  
-Je viens aussi dit Storm. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule si je ne veux pas qu'il arrive de catastrophe dit-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui envoyait  
-Nashi à raison. On est une famille et personne ne s'en prend à un membre de notre famille dit Igneel. Je viens avec vous  
-Doucement les jeunes, vous ne partirez pas seuls intervint Laxus  
-Mais maître, on est plus des enfants dit Nashi  
-Je sais. Mais c'est moi que mon père cherche à provoquer. Alors c'est à moi de l'arrêter. C'est moi qui dirigerais cette opération  
-Mais Laxus et la guilde ? Lui fit remarquer Freed  
-Tu as raison. Natsu dit-il en se tournant vers le dragon de feu. Je laisse la guilde sous ta protection pendant mon absence. Quand mon père apprendra que j'ai quitté le continent, il ne tardera pas à envoyer son armée ici.  
-Compte sur moi dit Natsu. Je m'enflamme  
-Justement soupira Lucy. Ça, c'est le contraire de ce que tu devrais faire. Si la guilde est brûlée, il n'y aura plus rien à protéger  
-Attend dit Nova. Tu ne vas sûrement pas partir sans moi. Je sauverais ma sœur quoi qu'il arrive  
-Et je viens avec vous dit Makoto. Si un Draer a voulu s'en prendre à une Draer, c'est toute la famille qu'il aura sur le dos  
-Mais tu ne partiras sûrement pas sans nous dit Emma  
-Elle à raison affirma Reiki. On est une équipe alors on reste ensemble  
-Merci les gars dit sincèrement le démon  
-T'en fais pas maman. On reviendra vite avec Yuki dit Nova en se tournant vers elle  
-Je sais dit la barmaid. J'ai confiance en vous. Soyez prudent  
Sur ce, les 8 mages et l'exeed ont quitté le bâtiment pour se diriger vers le port

* * *

Un peu, plus tôt, Yuki était arrivée sur le port d'Hargeon accompagné de Ivan  
-Pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda Yuki  
-Je te l'ai dit, nous allons chez moi dit-il en montrant un énorme bateau  
-C'est ta maison ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant grandement. C'est trop cool  
-Tu veux venir faire un tour ? Demanda-t-il  
-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle en le suivant  
Mais arrivé sur le pont, elle se stoppa net face à toutes les personnes qui la fixait  
-Heu grand-père qui sont tous ces gens ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
-Ce sont les mages de ma guilde sourit-il. Vous tous, je vous présente Yuki ma petite fille  
-Oh, elle est adorable maître dit l'une des rares femmes présente  
Face à tout les regards qui semblaient heureux de la voir, Yuki finit par se détendre avant de sourire  
-Je reviens annonça Ivan. Je dois aller voir le capitaine du bateau. Tu n'as qu'à faire plus ample connaissance avec mes hommes  
-D'accord, dit-elle alors qu'il rentrait dans la cabine  
-Alors maître vous l'avez trouvé ?  
-Oui et ça à été bien plus facile que prévu. Mon fils ressemble beaucoup trop à mon père et cette petite à développer la même amertume que moi à son âge. Quand elle saura maîtriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs et que j'aurais pleinement sa confiance, elle sera notre arme ultime contre Fairy Tail. Bien maintenant démarre le bateau, nous rentrons chez nous  
-Bien maître dit-il en s'exécutant alors que le vieil homme retournait sur le pont  
-Pourquoi on démarre ? Lui demanda Yuki. Je ne peux pas partir ou maman va s'inquiéter  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je viens de communiquer avec ta mère par lacrima. Elle sait que tu es avec moi et elle t'autorise à rester quelques jours pour prendre des cours de magie vu qu'elle sait à quel point c'est important pour toi  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse, mais alors ou allons nous ?  
-Je t'emmène à ma guilde. C'est là où tu pourras apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs parfaitement. Mais en attendant veux-tu que nous commencions par un petit cours de base ?  
-Bien sûr dit-elle comblé en le suivant dans la soute


	29. Chapter 29

Quelques jours plus tard, un bateau arriva dans un port. Sur le pont de celui-ci, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux verts observait avec émerveillement ce nouveau continent inconnu qui s'offrait à elle  
-Tu es prête à y aller ? Demanda une voix dans son dos  
-Oui sourit-elle en se tournant vers Ivan  
-Bien alors viens, je vais te montrer ma guilde  
-D'accord sourit la petite fille en s'accrochant à sa main ce qui surpris quelque peu le vieil homme n'ayant jamais reçu de geste d'affection avant  
Les 2 sont ensuite partis dans une voiture magique qui commença le trajet vers la guilde

* * *

Au même moment à Sabertooth, Sting essaya difficilement de se retenir pour ne pas reculer trop face à l'attaque d'ombre qu'il venait de se prendre de plein fouet  
-Bon sang depuis quand ils sont devenus aussi puissants ces gamins ? Demanda le chef de la guilde en se redressant sur ses pieds  
-Aucune idée dit Rogue posté à coté de lui la respiration saccadée montrant que pour lui aussi l'entraînement s'avérait difficile. Mais il n'y a pas que leur puissance qui les rend forts constata-t-il. Leur coordination est parfaite. Nous-même, on est jamais arrivé à une telle symbiose  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On forme le meilleur duo de Fiore dit le blond  
-Alors on se fait vieux maître ? Se moqua son fils  
-Je vais te montrer si je suis vieux dit Sting piqué à vif  
-Arrête dit Rogue en le retenant. Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait plus de 2 heures qu'on s'entraîne  
-Ok dit Sting, mais la prochaine fois, je propose qu'on fasse un combat de lumière contre ténèbres  
-D'accord dit Weis, on va vous laminer sourit-il en observant Yui posté à coté de lui. Après tout la lumière dévore toujours l'ombre  
-Cause toujours dit-elle avant de lui enfoncer le manche de son katana dans l'estomac  
-Et ça c'est pas du jeux dit-il en se tordant de douleur alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire supérieur  
-Je me bat avec tout mes pouvoirs dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'en peux rien si ta mère ne t'a pas appris à contrôler les esprits  
-Juste au cas où ces 2 magies ne sont pas vraiment compatibles fit remarquer le blond  
-Dommage pour toi dit-elle amusé alors que Rogue fixa son meilleur ami  
-Ouais pas de doute là-dessus, on vous battra dit le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre  
-Sûrement pas s'offusqua le chasseur de dragon de lumière. D'ailleurs on peut vous le prouver ici et maintenant  
-Sting ramène tout de suite tes fesses, t'as de la paperasse à compléter lui ordonna Minerva  
-Heu ok dit-il face à son air effrayant. On remettra cet entraînement à demain dit-il avant de se diriger vers la guilde suivis de Rogue  
-Ouf dit Weis en s'affalant sur le sol une fois les 2 hommes partis. Je ne suis pas mécontent que ce soit fini. J'ai beau faire le fière devant eux, j'étais presque à cours de magie  
-Moi aussi avoua Yui. Ils ont beau vieillir ils restent quand même des mages hors pair  
-Ça c'est sur confirma le blond. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de ça, mais j'irais bien me boire quelques choses moi  
-Si tu veux dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais pour ça faut que tu te lèves  
-Oh non, soupira-t-il. Si t'allais me chercher un verre de limonade ? Lui sourit-il  
-Dans tes rêves. Bouge-toi tout seul  
-Mais c'est loin se plaint-il  
-T'es incorrigible soupira-t-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever. Allez dépêche  
-Nan, j'ai une meilleure idée sourit-il en attrapant sa main. On reste allonger ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours  
Et avant que la chasseuse de dragon de l'ombre ai pu comprendre, elle se fit tirer avec force vers le bas pour se retrouver coucher sur le blond qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur loin de se douter du trouble qu'il venait de créer chez la jeune fille  
-Hé Yui ça va s'inquiéta-t-il au bout d'un moment. T'as de la fièvre ? Demanda-t-il en touchant son front  
-Je .. dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Espèce d'idiot dit-elle au bout d'un moment en cachant ses yeux sous sa frange  
-Ah, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant. Mais si tu sais m'insulter, c'est que ça va rigola-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant une goutte qui venait de lui atterrir sur la joue  
-Yui s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant une autre larme de la jeune fille lui atterrir dessus  
Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce sois, il écarquilla encore plus les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes  
Directement après ça, la dragonne se releva pour partir en courant vers la ville laissant le blond toujours couché au sol complètement bloqué les joues rosis

* * *

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Lecter marchait dans la guilde à la recherche de Frosh qu'il fini par trouver à coté des portes menant à la cour arrière  
-Ah, tu es là dit-il en s'approchant du chat déguisé en grenouille. J'ai bien cru que je t'avais encore perdu et que Rogue allait me passer un savon. Heu … est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard choqué de son ami  
-Frosh n'a rien vu dit-il directement. Il ne sait rien  
-Heu d'accord dit Lecter perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Tu cherchais Yui, je parie dit-il en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait déjà entrouverte. Hé Weis dit-il en voyant le garçon allongé au sol. T'as vu Yui ?  
-Je … quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu en tournant le regard vers les 2 exeed

* * *

Dans la soirée, au Nord de Fiore, Yuki entra dans la pièce que son grand-père lui avait indiqué comme sa chambre  
-Alors comment tu la trouves ? Demanda Ivan en arrivant dans son dos  
-Waouh dit-elle émerveillé en fixant la chambre que n'importe quelles petites filles rêverais. Remplis de jeux, de peluches et de déguisements. C'est trop bien dit-elle en se tournant toute heureuse vers lui  
-Heureux qu'elle te plaise sourit-il. Je vais te laisser t'amuser un petit peu puis nous reprendrons l'entraînement dans 30 minutes  
-D'accord, approuva-t-elle  
Après ça, Ivan rejoint la grande salle de sa guilde ou se trouvait ses meilleurs mages  
-Alors maître, est-ce que la petite est de notre côté ?  
-Pas encore, mais ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. Quand elle comprendra qu'elle a tout ce dont elle rêve ici, elle ne voudra plus jamais repartis à Fairy Tail

* * *

Plus tard, Rogue rentra chez lui accompagné de Frosh après avoir passé la journée à la guilde  
-Yui ? Appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu es rentrée aussi tôt ?  
Yui ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils n'entendant pas de réponse de sa part  
Intrigué, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour a trouver vide avec juste un mot sur le lit  
« Salut papa

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu à Mermaid Heel. Koharu à retrouver une guilde noire qu'on cherchait depuis un moment toutes les 2 donc je suis parti en vitesse pour aller l'aider. J'essaye de t'appeler au plus vite. »

-Rogue, elle est ou Yui ? Demanda Frosh en entrant dans la pièce  
-Elle est rentrée à Mermaid heel dit-il un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit au revoir  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tristement  
-Elle avait avec une mission avec Koharu

* * *

Le lendemain, un autre bateau accosta sur un continent inconnu et 4 personnes furent bien contentes de retrouver la terre ferme  
-Oh, je t'aime toi dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en se couchant au sol  
-Je hais les bateaux dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en reprenant doucement ses esprits  
-Bon dit la blonde qui avait elle aussi un ton verdâtre. On ferait bien de se mettre en route  
-Moi je veux bien, mais pour aller où ? Demanda la petite exeed  
-Allons au village le plus proche proposa l'homme avec eux. La-bas on pourras demander des infos aux habitants sur la guilde d'Ivan  
Ainsi, toute la petite bande partit dans la direction indiquée par Laxus  
-D'accord dit le chasseur de dragon de foudre en observant le village. On va se séparer. Makoto, Reiki et Emma vous allez de ce coté dit-il en indiquant la direction, Nashi et Storm...  
-Heu maître, je préférais travailler avec mon frère intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Enfin je veux dire que quand il s'agit de trouver piste, Igneel forme une meilleure équipe avec moi dit-elle sans oser croiser le regard de l'aîné Fulluster  
-Comme tu veux dit Laxus. Alors Igneel, tu iras avec ta sœur et Holly dans cette direction, Nova et Storm vous prendrez cette direction et moi la dernière. On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures dit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient tous  
-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda le constellasioniste en avançant dans les rues avec sa sœur. Tu veux jamais travailler avec moi parce que ça part toujours en destruction massive sinon  
-Bah, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour justement apprendre à travailler ensemble dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais essayer de repérer une odeur dit-elle en avançant plus vite  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda le blond encore plus perdu  
-Aucune idée répondit Holly en volant à coté de lui. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital après notre dernière mission  
-Et est-ce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Storm pendant cette mission ? Parce qu'ils ne se sont plus adressé la parole depuis  
-Bah ces 2 à se dispute tout le temps, mais c'est vrai que ça n'a jamais été aussi loin avoua la petite exeed  
-Bon, vous comptez rester là à discuter ? Demanda Nashi en se tournant vers eux. Rendez-vous utiles et aller interrogé les habitants sur la guide de Raven Tail  
-Ok dit Igneel en se dirigeant vers une rue qui semblait commerçante. Excusez-moi dit-il en se dirigeant vers une dame d'environ 40 ans. Nous cherchons une guilde nommée Raven Tail. Est-ce que vous savez où elle se trouve ?  
Directement, la femme releva un regard effrayé vers lui  
-Non dit-elle. Maintenant veuillez quitter mon commerce  
-D'accord, dit-il perdu en s'éloignant. Bonjour dit-il en se dirigeant ensuite vers un autre commerçant. Vous connaissez la guilde de Raven Tail ?  
-Non dit-il en regardant effrayé autour de lui. Vous ne devriez pas poser ce genre de question si vous tenez à la vie jeune homme  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Partez maintenant s'il vous plaît supplia-t-il  
-Je …  
-Dehors dit-il en le poussant  
-Très bien dit Igneel en obéissant. Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Demanda-t-il en voyant tout les regards effrayé le fixer

* * *

Un peu plus tard à Sabertooth, Kimi sourit en voyant Rogue passer la porte de la guilde. Mais bien vite elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Yui le suivre  
-Bonjour Rogue, salut Frosh dit la mage aux cheveux verts. Où est Yui ? Demanda-t-elle poliment  
-Elle est rentrée à Mermaid Heel hier soir lui appris le dragon de l'ombre  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Apparemment, elle avait une mission importante  
-Mais elle ne nous à même pas dit au revoir dit la chasseuse de dieu de foudre perdu  
-Oui je sais, mais elle s'en excuse. Elle est partie un peu précipitamment  
-Bon d'accord, merci dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour rejoindre la table ou était assis les jumeaux de Minerva et Weis  
-Alors ou elle est ? Demanda Takeshi  
-À Mermaid heel soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté d'eux  
-Mais on devait faire une mission tout les 5 aujourd'hui dit Takeo. Ce n'est pas son genre d'oublier ça et surtout de ne pas nous prévenir  
-Non, c'est sur soupira la jeune fille. Et toi qu'est ce que t'en pense Weis  
-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il directement  
-Bah, t'es le dernier à l'avoir vu. Elle ne t'a rien dit avant de partir de votre entraînement ?  
-Non rien du tout dit-il en observant la table

* * *

2 heures plus tard, l'équipe de recherches de Yuki se retrouva au point de rendez-vous  
-Alors quelqu'un a appris quelques chose ?  
-Non, les habitants sembles tous effrayé dés qu'on prononce le nom de Raven Tail  
-Pareil de notre coté dit Storm. C'est comme si cette guilde dirigeait tout ici, mais impossible d'avoir des informations dessus  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une explosion retentis plus loin dans le village  
-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Reiki  
-Ça vient de là-bas répondit Makoto en montrant la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel  
-Allons voir dit Laxus en s'y précipitant  
Arrivés à l'endroit en question, ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant un bâtiment brûler et des hommes entourer une jeune femme que l'un d'eux retenait par les cheveux  
-Je répète ma question dit l'homme en question. Où est ton mari ?  
-Maman ! Retentis soudain une petite voix tandis qu'un petit garçon arrivait en courant vers le groupe. Laisser là  
-Dégage gamin dit l'un des hommes en l'envoyant voler d'un coup de pied  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Storm pour attraper le petit garçon avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol et Nashi pour se poster face aux hommes  
-Laisser cette femme  
-Dégage si tu ne veux pas de problème gamine  
-Je ne le répéterais pas dit-elle en enflamment ses poings  
-Une mage de feu constata l'un d'eux. Bien, si tu veux te battre, il n'y a pas de soucis. Garde la femme le temps qu'on en finisse avec elle  
-Tttss, vous êtes bien confiant dit Nova en se postant à coté de Nashi avec Emma  
La première enclenchant des éclairs autour d'elle et la seconde en transformant son bras en épée  
-Une mage de foudre et une de fer constata l'un des hommes. On va vite en finir avec ses gamines prétentieuses  
-Geehee sourit Emma désolé de vous décevoir, mais on n'est pas de simple mage. On est des chasseuses de dragon  
-Que … dit l'un d'eux en écarquillant les yeux. L'une des magies les plus puissante au monde  
-Regardez la marque sur leurs épaules  
-Fairy Tail constata l'un d'eux effrayé  
-Et vous vous êtes qui ? Demanda Nashi  
-Aller prévenir le maître ordonna l'un d'eux tandis que 3 d'entre eux obéir en essayant de s'enfuir

-Vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda Makoto en leur barrant la route. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser passer dit-il en enclenchant son Satan soul  
-Qui s'est ce mec ? Demanda l'un d'eux aussi effrayé que les 2 autres. Il a rien d'humain  
-Parce que je suis pas tout à fait humain sourit le garçon aux cheveux blancs avant de les assommer tous d'une seule attaque  
-Ce n'était pas la peine de te la péter comme ça soupira Reiki un peu plus loin  
-Ils sont combien ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le leader en apercevant Laxus, Igneel et Holly qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé  
-On n'est pas de taille. Faut partir

-Oh non, vous n'irez nul part sourit Nashi en attaquant avec Emma et Nova  
-Est-ce que vous étiez vraiment obligé de tous les mettre HS. Maintenant on ne pourras plus les interroger fit remarquer Reiki quand leurs attaques ont cessé  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Storm en reposant doucement le petit garçon au sol  
-Oui merci monsieur  
-Et vous madame est ce que ça va ? Demanda Igneel  
-Plus de peur que de mal avoua-t-elle. Merci pour votre aide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait si vous n'étiez pas intervenu  
-Que vous voulais ces hommes ? Demanda Laxus  
-Ils font partis de la guilde Kings Lion. Ils sont dirigés par la guilde de Raven Tail expliqua-t-elle. Raven Tail a pris le pouvoir de tout le continent et aujourd'hui nous vivons tous oppresser par les mages  
-Mais les mages sont censés protéger les villageois dit Igneel perdu  
-C'était le cas avant que Raven Tail arrive au pouvoir. Maintenant cette guilde dirige toutes celles du continent. Mais mon mari en à eu marre d'être oppressé ainsi alors avec une équipe de rébellion, ils ont décidé de chercher la guilde de Raven Tail pour essayer de l'attaquer  
-Ils veulent s'attaquer à une guilde qui dirige tout un pays sans pouvoir ? Mais c'est totalement de la folie fit remarquer Nova  
-Je sais dit la femme plaintive. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire, mais il avait pris sa décision. Malheureusement, la rumeur s'est vite rependue dans le village et elle à fini par arriver aux oreilles de Kings Lion. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus. Ils voulaient savoir ou étaient mon mari. Bien sur je n'ai rien dit alors ils ont fouiller ma maison avant de la brûler. Et maintenant qu'ils vont savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, ils voudront se venger de nous  
-Ne vous en faite pas dit Reiki. On ne laissera pas ça arriver. On va vaincre cette guilde  
-Vous n'y arriverez jamais. Ces hommes dit-elle en montrant les hommes vaincus n'étais peut-être pas très fort, mais ce n'est pas le cas du reste de la guilde  
-Je suis prête à parier qu'on les battra sourit Emma. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous ne sommes pas des amateurs. Et après, nous nous attaquerons à Raven Tail  
-Vous comptez attaquer Raven Tail vous aussi dit le petit garçon en écarquillant les yeux  
-On ne compte pas seulement l'attaquer lui dit Storm, on compte bien les battre  
-Mais ils sont tellement fort  
-Pas autant que nous sourit Storm. Mais d'abord, on doit aller s'occuper de cette guilde de Kings Lion  
-Mais pourquoi vouloir nous aider ? Demanda la femme perdue  
-Raven Tail à enlevé notre sœur avoua Nova. Alors on doit aller la chercher  
-Ouais on a une veille histoire à régler avec eux avoua Laxus. Bon venez les jeunes, allons rendre visite à cette guilde voir s'ils peuvent nous apprendre quelques choses sur Raven Tail  
-Attendez dit le petit garçon en retenant Storm. Vous allez ramener mon papa ?  
-On le retrouvera et on te le ramènera, je te le promets dit l'aîné Fullbuster  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement

* * *

Au même moment à Mermaid Heel, Kagura vint s'asseoir à coté de sa fille qui avait pris place seule à une table.  
-Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ?  
-Oui pas de soucis, maman dit-elle en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as décidé de revenir aussi tôt. Il s'est passé quelques chose avec ton père ?  
-Non pas du tout seulement, tu me manquais. C'est vraiment dur de devoir faire tout ces aller-retour entre toi et lui. Ce serais vraiment plus simple si vous habitiez ensemble comme des parents normaux  
-Je sais bien soupira Kagura mais tu sais que c'est impossible, car en tant que maître de guilde, je ne peux pas partir et ton père ne peut pas nous rejoindre dans une guilde qui n'accepte que des filles. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas. Shaw n'est pas toujours avec Milianna et Koharu non plus tout comme Jellal avec Erza et leurs enfants  
-Oui bien sûr, mais c'est pas pour ça que c'est plus facile

* * *

Sur le continent Nord de Fiore, Nashi et les autres arrivèrent face au bâtiment orné d'un énorme lion  
-C'est pas la modestie qui les étouffe constata Reiki  
-J'espère au moins que cette guilde quelques chose dans le ventre dit Emma en avançant vers le bâtiment pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied  
-Ce qui est bien avec toi s'est que tu fais toujours tout en subtilité lui fit remarquer Makoto en s'avançant dans son dos  
-Bon fini de jouer ou se trouve votre maître ? Demanda nova  
Directement, toutes les personnes de la guilde se sont relevées pour leur faire face de manière menaçante  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air très enclin à la discussion, on dirait remarqua Storm  
-Bon, alors on va devoir poser nos questions d'une autre manière dit Igneel en sortant 2 clés de sa poche . Ouvre-toi porte des esprits. Venez à moi Caprico, Sagittarius. Saggitarius, fait un peu le ménage parmi les nazes de cette guilde

-Tout de suite dit Saggitarius en tirant une flèche qui se transforma en centaine qui atteignirent les mages présents et les plus faibles furent toucher tandis que les autres les évitèrent avec une facilité déconcertante  
-Super, mon vieux sourit le blond alors que l'esprit disparaissait. Caprico, on fonce dans le tas dit-il en sortant son fleuve d'étoile venu du monde des esprit ainsi qu'une autre clé. Virgo dit-il à l'esprit qui venait d'apparaître. Couvre nous  
-Tout de suite, obéit-elle en commençant à creuser des trous dans lesquels Caprico et lui purent envoyer leurs ennemis avant qu'elle ne les rebouche  
-Depuis quand il sait enchaîner les esprits aussi facilement lui ? Demanda Nashi perdu toujours posté prés de la porte avec les autres  
-Faut pas croire, ils se sont beaucoup entraîné avec Gale et Rosemary ces derniers temps et d'après mon frère ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'il sache s'imprégner des pouvoirs de ses esprits dit Emma  
-Mais ma mère à pris des années pour apprendre ça dit-elle perdu  
-Et alors ? Il arrive toujours un moment ou les enfants dépassent leurs parents. J'espère que ce sera bientôt notre cas aussi  
-Bon, on ne va pas rester là à les observer dit Storm. Déferlante d'eau !  
-Ouais, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on doit trouver leur maître dit Laxus  
-Ce ne sera pas compliqué à deviner. Il faudra juste vaincre le plus fort d'entre eux fit remarquer son fils en activant son Satan Soul  
-Ouais, en attendant ils faut qu'on élimine cette guilde. Des personnes qui maltraite des villageois ne peuvent pas s'appeler des mages dit Reiki en activant l'une de ses armures  
Ses dires furent directement approuvés par les 4 chasseurs de dragon qui enclenchèrent eux aussi leurs pouvoirs, mais après avoir pratiquement vaincu tout les membres, 10 personnes sortirent de la pièce arrière de la guilde  
-Ce sont tous des incapables soupira l'un des hommes en observant le carnage dans la pièce. Je crois qu'on va devoir régler ça par nous-même  
-Oh, voilà donc les mages de rang S observa Storm. Lequel d'entre vous est le maître de cette guilde ?  
-Comme si on allait te le dire gamin souris l'une des femmes en lui faisant face avec son sosie qui devait être sa sœur jumelle  
-Pourquoi ce genre de guilde ne veut nous parler que quand on les a massacré ? Soupira Reiki en faisant face à l'un de leur ennemi  
-Sinon ce ne serais pas drôle souris Emma en se plaçant elle aussi face à un adversaire  
-Bon, on ne va pas jouer longtemps dit Laxus en faisant face à 2 ennemis. Faut en finir vite les gamins  
-Comptez sur nous pour ça maître dit Nashi en enflamment de nouveau ses poings  
Et après un combat acharné qui duras un bon moment, Nova étant la première à avoir fini son combat, elle alla prêter main forte à Igneel qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture face à son ennemi. En effet, sa magie était presque à sec et Caprico venait de se faire battre comme tout ses autres esprits.  
Alors que de son coté, Nashi finit son ennemi d'un dernier hurlement du dragon de feu  
-Très bien dit la jeune fille à l'homme qui allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Lequel d'entre vous est le maître de cette guilde de naze ?  
-Le … le maître n'est pas ici articula-t-il doucement. Il avait à faire avec les mages de rang S de notre guilde  
-Tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas des mages de rang S  
-Non, nous sommes les plus puissants après eux, c'est tout  
-Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile aussi dit Reiki en finissant avec son ennemi  
-Alors s'ils ne sont pas là où sont ils ? Demanda Nashi  
-Dans la montagne de l'Est pour un entraînement spécial. C'est un ordre du maître de Raven Tail. Il a demander à toutes les guilde de se tenir prête  
-Il sait qu'on la suivit pesta Laxus  
-Holly on y va  
-Aye dit-elle en déployant ses ailes pour attraper sa maîtresse afin de partir vers la montagne en question  
-Nashi attend, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule lui hurla Storm. Nashi !  
-Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête soupira Makoto  
-On doit la rattraper et vite dit Storm. Avant qu'elle se fasse tuer  
-Il ne faut pas trop s'en faire pour elle relativisa Igneel. On parle de Nashi là en plus elle est devenue mage de rang S  
-Oui, mais on ne sait pas combien de mage de rang S ils sont là-bas. En plus il y a leur maître avec  
-Il à raison. On doit la retrouver et vite dit Nova. On sait tous comment elle est quand elle s'emporte  
-Suivons sa trace tant qu'on peut encore la sentir dans ce cas dit Emma


	30. Chapter 30

Sur le continent au nord de Fiore , Nashi arriva au-dessus de la grotte posté dans une montagne indiqué par les membres de la guilde de King's lion  
-C'est bon tu peux me lâcher dit-elle à son exeed qui obéit  
La jeune fille a alors enflammé ses poings pour passer à travers la roche afin de se retrouver dans une salle d'entraînement  
-Bon qui est-ce que je cogne en premier ? Sourit-elle confiante  
-C'est qui cette gamine ? Demanda l'un des mages de rang S perdu  
-Regardez son insigne. Le maître à demander qu'on lui livre tous les mages de Fairy Tail  
-Ouais avec ça, on sera couvert d'honneur sourit l'une des femmes. Attrapons là  
-Nashi ! Hurla Holly en voyant tout les mages lui foncer dessus  
Mais la jeune Dragneel n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant de se faire ensevelir par la force de tous les mages. Bien sûr elle se défendit tant qu'elle pu mais elle ne sut en mettre que 3 au tapis avant de se faire immobiliser  
-Non laissez-là protesta la petite exeed en commençant à se changer en une jeune humaine aux cheveux bleus  
-On dirait que le minou à des pouvoir et qu'elle veut se battre rigola l'un des mages de rang S  
-Relâchez-là ordonna Holly en les attaquant.  
Mais avec une facilité déconcertante 2 des mages réussirent à la mettre K.O  
-Holly protesta Nashi en l'observant reprendre sa forme de chat. Espèce d'ordure dit-elle les dents serrées  
-Parfais. Si on livre cette chasseuse de dragon au maître Ivan, il nous intégrera sûrement officiellement dans sa guilde d'élite commenta l'une des mages en ignorant parfaitement la chasseuse de dragon  
-Pas si vite dit un vieil homme en entrant dans la pièce. On doit d'abord savoir pourquoi cette gamine est ici. Que veux-tu à notre maître ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de Nashi  
-Je vais l'exterminer comme chacun d'entre vous dit-elle en se débattant  
-Tu n'es sûrement pas seule sur ce continent. Où sont tes acolytes ?  
-Va brûler en enfer lui cracha Nashi  
-Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à notre maître petite peste s'offusqua l'un des hommes  
-Bon déclara l'homme. Nous n'apprendrons rien d'elle. On a qu'a voir si cette dragonne sait voler plutôt  
-Mais maître. Sans elle, nous ne pourrons jamais devenir la 2 éme guilde du royaume  
-Maître Ivan nous a demandé de lui amener les membres de Fairy Tail. Pas forcément en vie sourit le vieil homme en poussant Nashi vers l'entrée de la grotte

* * *

Au même moment, le reste du groupe arriva au-dessus du précipite qui était entouré de roche dont l'une d'elle comprenait la grotte d'entraînement de Kings Lion  
-Regardez là-bas dit Emma en montrant un petit point dans l'une des montagnes  
-C'est Nashi dit Igneel en reconnaissant les cheveux rose de sa sœur  
-On n'y sera jamais à temps pesta Nova  
-Si il y a peut être un moyen dit Storm en plaquant ses mains au sol

* * *

Du côté de Nashi, malgré qu'elle gardait sa colère contre ses ennemis, voir le vide s'offrir à elle, lui donna une peur intense au creux du ventre  
-Il est temps pour notre dragonne de prendre son envol rigole le maître en la poussant  
-Non hurla-t-elle en chutant à une vitesse impressionnante dans le vide, mais en même temps quelques choses retint son attention. Une énorme plaque de glace partant de l'une des montagnes pour arriver jusqu'en dessous d'elle  
-Storm ! hurla-t-elle suppliante en voyant le jeune homme glisser à toute vitesse vers elle  
Et au moment ou elle allait percuter le sol, celui-ci se précipita pour la réceptionner dans ses bras les faisant chuter tout les 2 au sol  
-Tu .. tu m'as sauvé la vie dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits  
-Parce que tu en doutais ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui adressant un faible sourire  
-Bien sur que non, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi dit-elle en baissant les yeux tandis qu'il défaisait les liens qui lui retenais les poignets  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant face, mais il ne put rien dire d'autre avant qu'elle n'emprisonne ses lèvres dans les siennes  
D'abord surpris, il passa finalement ses mains dans son dos pour approfondir le baiser  
-Nashi ! Retentis soudain une voix au loin. Tu es … oh  
-Oh, je vous en pris retentis la voix dégoutté de Emma  
-Les gars dirent-ils à l'unisson en se tournant vers le reste de la bande qui finissait la pente de glace pour arriver à coté d'eux  
-Alors Fullbuster c'est une technique pour rassurer les demoiselles en détresse ? Se moqua Makoto  
-Attends un peu que les parents soient au courant de ça se moqua Igneel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Ils se sauront rien parce que tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quelques choses pesta Nashi  
-Bon ben en tout cas elle va bien relativisa Reiki en la voyant menacer son frère  
-Ça suffit les gamins dit Laxus en les rejoignant. On a du travail, je vous rappelle  
-Vous avez raison ces enflures ont enlevé Holly et ils vont me le payer dit Nashi en levant la tête pour observer l'entrée de la grotte  
-Comment on va aller là-bas ? Demanda Nova  
-Pas de soucis pour ça dit Storm en construisant un escalier jusqu'en haut. Allons-y ! dit-il en menant la marche  
-Ouais ! confirmèrent les autres en le suivant  
Arrivé en haut, l'équipe de Fairy Tail à fait face à tout les mages de rang S qui se sont retourné vers eux  
-Je savais que cette gamine n'était pas là seule pesta l'homme.  
-Nashi pleura Holly dans les bras de l'une des mages de rang S  
-Holly ! Relâche là tout de suite dit-elle en envoyant un regard noir à la femme aux long cheveux verts  
-Oh mais pour ça il va falloir que tu viennes la chercher  
-Pas de problème dit-elle en enflammant ses poings  
-Fait gaffe la retint Storm. Tu pourrais blesser Holly si tu te déchaînes trop  
-T'en fais pas, je ne blesserais jamais ma meilleure amie dit-elle en s'élançant contre son ennemi  
-Alors c'est toi le maître de cette guilde dit Laxus en se retrouvant face au vieil homme tandis que les autres membres étaient déjà en combat contre les mages de rang S  
-Et je suppose que j'ai affaire au maître de la célèbre guilde de Fairy tail  
-Je vois que mon père vous à parler de nous constata le blond. Bien dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir me dire ou il se trouve  
-Votre père ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Ouais c'est pas vraiment une référence. Alors tu comptes me dire ou il est ?  
-Tout cela ne change rien. Nous avons ordre de lui livrer toutes les personnes portant la marque de Fairy Tail  
-Donc je vais devoir reposer ma question d'une autre manière compris Laxus en déclenchant ses éclairs

* * *

Au bout d'un bon moment et des combats compliqué, les membres de Fairy Tail commencèrent à finir les combats bien que tous très affaiblis. Mais le combat de Laxus face à l'autre maître semblait plus complexe.  
-Papa hurla Makoto en le voyant voler contre une paroi de la grotte  
-Rester en dehors de ça dit-il en les voyant s'approcher pour lui prêter main forte. C'est quelque chose qu'on doit régler entre maîtres. Bon dit-il en se replaçant face au vieil homme. Je dois bien le reconnaître, je me suis ramollis à rester dans mon bureau, mais personne ne m'empêchera de retrouver ma fille dit-il en décuplant sa force  
-Papa dit Nova choqué en l'observant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver ainsi. Elle qui pensait que son père se fichait bien d'eux  
-La dragon force remarqua Makoto en voyant les écailles apparaître sur les bras de son père.  
Pour la nouvelle génération, cette nouvelle forme signifiait beaucoup. Eux qui n'avaient encore jamais vécu de grand combats comme leurs parents, aucun ne l'avaient encore vu et surtout aucun chasseur de dragon de la nouvelle génération n'avais encore réussi à l'activer  
Avec cette nouvelle forme, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Laxus pour gagner  
-Maintenant dit moi ou se trouve la guilde de Raven Tail dit-il en attrapant l'homme à moitié conscient par le col  
-Je l'ignore dit sincèrement l'homme. Seuls les membres de la guilde même connaissent sont emplacement. Mais ceux-ci sont des mages d'élites triés sur le volet. Personne ne leur arrive à la cheville sur tout le continent. Et aucun d'eux ne sort jamais de la guilde sans l'autorisation du maître. Aucun moyen de savoir ou elle se trouve  
-C'est ce qu'on verra dit Laxus en se relevant. On retournera tout ce continent et on éliminera toutes les guildes sur notre chemin si on le doit, mais on la trouvera

* * *

À l'autre bout du continent, un mage entra dans une pièce de la guilde si mystérieuse dans lequel se trouvait une jeune fille de la taille d'un géant  
-Maître dit le mage en observant le vieil homme devant elle  
-J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas pendant mon entraînement. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il agacé  
-Désolé maître, mais nous avons une urgence  
-Bon, très bien soupira-t-il. Je reviens Yuki entraîne toi un peu toute seule avec ce que je viens de t'apprendre  
-D'accord grand-père sourit-elle  
-Bon dit l'homme une fois dans le couloir que se passe-t-il ?  
-Nous avons attrapé des ennemis qui essayaient de s'introduire dans la guilde  
-Des membres de Fairy Tail ?  
-Non, ils ne portent pas la marque et surtout, ils ne possèdent aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Mais ils pourraient être des alliés  
-Non pauvres idiots. Ce sont juste des habitants qui essayent de se rebeller. Jeter les moi au cachot et faites tout pour que Yuki ne s'en approche pas. Elle ne doit pas savoir que nous avons des détenus sinon elle ne nous verra plus aussi bien. Cette petite est l'innocence incarnée. Il faut que ça reste comme ça. Sa confiance en moi doit être parfaite  
-Maître intervint un autre mage en les rejoignant. Nous avons un problème. La guilde King's Lion vient d'être éliminé et les habitants ont repris le contrôle de la ville  
-Sait-on qui a fait ça ?  
-On a entendu parlé de membre de Fairy Tail. Dont leur maître qui dit vous chercher  
-Alors ils sont déjà là. Rien d'étonnant de leur part sourit Ivan  
-Mais maître, d'après nos informateurs, ils n'étaient que 8 mages et un chat pourtant, ils ont su éliminer l'une de nos meilleures guilde  
-Je sais bien. Cette guilde a toujours été hors norme. Mon père à su former des mages d'exception et mon fils le suis bien dans cette voix, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai créé notre guilde, chacun de nos membres est le point faible de l'un de leur membre. Fairy tail ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir croyez moi

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Igneel se retourna dans sa tente. Il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. En plus, ses blessures des combats de la journée le faisait souffrir ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
Cette guilde avait été dure à battre. Et pourtant, leur ennemi principal regroupait les meilleurs mages de tout le continent. Autant dire que leur victoire était compromise. D'autant plus que cette victoire durement gagnée les avait fait revenir au point de départ. Laxus avait fini par décider de sillonner tout le continent et de s'occuper de chaque guilde pour espérer enfin trouver Raven Tail. Mais la tâche était loin d'être facile.  
Agacer de trop réfléchir à ça, le blond sortit de sa tente pour aller faire un tour prés de la rivière. Seulement prés de celle-ci, il fut surpris de voir que Nova avait eu la même idée que lui. Assise au bord de l'eau, la jeune Draer avait replier ses jambes sur sa poitrine et Igneel fronça les sourcils en entendant un faible bruit venir d'elle.  
Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle  
-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Dit-il en la faisant sursauter  
Mais en la voyant se tourner vers lui, le constellasionniste eu un mouvement de recul. Elle pleurait, la grande et intrépide chasseuse de dragon de foudre qui semblait toujours si désintéressé de tout ressemblait plutôt à un animal blessé en ce moment même sous les yeux du cadet Dragneel  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là imbécile ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup de main  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avant de se gifler intérieurement. C'était vraiment la pire question à poser  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en baissant son regard vers l'eau de la rivière  
-C'est vraiment un continent de merde hein dit Igneel en s'asseyant à coté d'elle  
-C'est sur confirma la blonde. J'ai honte de faire partis de la famille d'un être aussi abjecte  
-Bah niveau famille scabreuse je suis pas mal non plus, je te rappelle que mon oncle était le pire mage noir de tout les temps qui a failli détruire le monde  
-Bon j'admets que tu me bats dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire que Igneel trouva mignon malgré tout  
Malgré son air toujours aussi dur, il fallait admettre que Nova avait belle et bien hérité de la beauté de sa mère et cela se remarquait encore plus lorsqu'elle laissait tomber son masque comme dans ce genre de moment  
-J'espère que Yuki va bien soupira Nova au bout d'un moment. Je suis la pire des grandes sœurs. Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger et maintenant, je ne suis pas capable de retrouver sa trace. Je suis vraiment lamentable  
-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner que ta sœur était en danger. Cet enfoiré à frappé au moment ou si attendait le moins. Et puis personne ne pourrais retrouver sa trace. L'ennemie à l'avantage parce qu'il nous connaît et qu'il a pu se préparer. Mais c'est pas ça qui nous empêchera de le vaincre. On gagnera comme toujours. Et puis il ne peut pas avoir blessé Yuki, il sait que c'est son chantage principal pour faire pression sur nous . Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse pour ça  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement  
-Bon, on devrait aller dormir un peu, une journée de recherches intensive nous attend demain et on va avoir besoin de ton flair en parfait état pour ça  
-Ouais, tu as raison dit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait avant de le suivre jusqu'à leur campement

* * *

Arrivé dans sa tente, Igneel venait de se mettre dans son sac de couchage quand une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter  
-Tu sais que tu es plutôt pathétique  
-Loki dit-il en se tournant vers le roux. Bordel, mais tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas invoqué et puis c'est ma mère qui à ta clé ce mois-ci pas moi  
-Peut-être, mais étant lié à vous deux et étant le plus puissant des esprits du zodiac, je peux vous rejoindre dans votre monde quand je veux  
-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
-Tu sais quand tant qu'esprit avec qui tu as passé un contrat, je peux ressentir tout ce que tu ressens ?  
-Ouais et alors ?  
-Alors je sais que tu n'es pas insensible au charme de cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus envoûtant. Et mon vieux, tu es vraiment pathétique. Je crois vraiment que je vais devoir te faire des cours de drague  
-Qui tu traites de pathétique demanda-t-il mi vexé mi gêné. Et puis dégage de là, j'ai besoin de dormir  
-C'est faux, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir il y a une minute  
-Dégage dit-il en le chassant sans ménagement hors de sa tente

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Yukino entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller, mais au lieu de le trouver endormis comme d'habitude, elle le trouva assis dans son lit déjà bien réveiller  
-Ah, parfais, tu viens manger ? On va à la guilde dans une demi-heure  
-Ouais, j'arrive dit-il sans plus de conviction  
-Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda sa mère les sourcils froncés. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours  
-Ouais, c'est juste que … non rien laisse tomber soupira-t-il  
-Allons Weis, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire dit-elle maternellement en s'asseyant à coté de lui  
En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Weis su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Sa mère avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et puis surtout, ils avaient toujours eu tout les 2 une relation spécial. Il pouvait faire confiance à sa mère et il le savait  
-M'man pourquoi les filles sont si compliquées ? Soupira-t-il  
-Je vois compris Yukino. C'est au sujet de Yui n'est-ce pas ?  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Et bien, il était plutôt facile de le voir à la façon dont elle te regardait. Alors dit moi qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Elle m'a embrassé puis après elle est repartis à Mermaid heel sans un mot soupira-t-il. Ça n'a pas de sens  
-Pas vraiment, quand on essaye de comprendre Yui. Tu la connais mieux que personne quand même. Tu sais à quel point elle à dur de s'ouvrir aux autres, en t'embrassant, elle a sûrement pris peur que tu la repousses et elle à préféré fuir plutôt que de te faire face  
-Donc elle aurait eu peur de moi ? Mais c'est ridicule  
-Pas tant que ça. Qu'éprouves-tu pour elle ?  
-Ce que je …. j'en sais rien dit-il sincèrement. On a toujours été proche tout les 2 c'est vrai, mais je l'ai toujours vu comme une petite sœur  
-Et maintenant c'est différent ?  
-Peut-être, rah j'en sais rien dit-il agacé. Comment t'as su que t'aimais papa toi ?  
-Et bien, je pense que je l'ai toujours admiré au fond de moi. Mais mes sentiments ont vraiment commencé quand il est devenu maître et que j'ai vu tout ce qu'il a fait de positif pour la guilde. J'ai vraiment vu à ce moment-là, la personne qu'il était, mais pour lui ça à été plus compliqué rigola-t-elle en pensant à ça  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a fallu que je me fasse enlever par une guilde noire et que ton père soit le seul à retrouver ma trace ( même Rogue n'a pas su trouver mon odeur) pour comprendre qu'il éprouvait quelques choses pour moi. Mais même après ça, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre ses sentiments. Alors Minerva s'en est mêlée et lui à ouvert les yeux rigola-t-elle  
-Et tu penses que je suis comme lui ? Que je prends du temps à me rendre compte de mes sentiments ?  
-Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que ton cœur te dit de faire en ce moment ?  
-D'aller à Mermaid heel pour la trouver dit-il convaincu. Tu as raison, c'est exactement ce que je dois faire merci maman dit-il en lui embrassant la joue avant de partir en courant

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Wendy et Lisanna observèrent tristement Mirajane assise dans un coin de la guilde seule. Depuis la disparition de sa fille, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et le stresse de savoir le reste de sa famille face à des ennemis inconnus ne l'aidais pas à se sentir mieux  
-J'ai l'impression de la revoir à la disparition de Lisanna soupira Erza  
-Je m'en rappelle. Après cette perte là, elle avait complètement changé dit Levy  
-C'est vrai qu'elle avait plutôt le caractère de Erza avant confirma Lisanna, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne croit pas Yuki morte  
-Non mais qui sais ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire fit remarquer Erza. J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour les autres  
-Bah il ne faut pas s'en faire maman , on parle de Reiki et des autres là. Ils s'en sortent toujours lui fit remarquer Rosemary qui passait justement à coté d'elles. Ce sont des membres de Fairy Tail. On ne peut qu'avoir confiance en eux  
-Tu as raison lui sourit Lucy. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien et que bientôt, ils reviendront à la maison tous ensemble  
-Bon, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Gale dit Rosemary en s'éloignant de leur table  
Arrivée dans la cour, elle vit les jumeaux Fullbuster discuter et ceux-ci ne semblais d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir aperçu  
-Pourquoi, c'est moi qui devrais aller lui parler ? Soupira Ur  
-Parce que tu es sa meilleure amie. Vous devez parler de garçon entre vous, c'est normal. Alors essaye juste de savoir si j'ai une chance  
-Ou j'ai une meilleure idée, et si tu attrapais ton courage à 2 mains et que tu lui disais qu'elle te plaît  
-Et si elle me repousse notre amitié est fichu. Non, il vaut mieux que tu lui parle. S'il te plaît, t'es ma sœur. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi  
-Très bien soupira la mage de glace. Je verrais ce que je peux faire  
Recollant tout les morceaux de la conversation, la lumière se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de la mage astral qui recula doucement vers l'intérieur de la guilde avant qu'ils ne la remarque. Mais après 2 pas dans la guilde, son dos entra en contact avec un torse  
-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Retentis la voix de son coéquipier dans ses oreilles  
-Gale dit-elle en se retournant vers lui les joues encore rouge de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rien, je te cherchais. On devait s'entraîner  
-Ben je suis là maintenant donc allons-y dit-il en passant les portes menant à la cour. Oh, salut dit-il en voyant les 2 Fullbuster. Vous aussi vous vous entraînez ?  
-Oui, on vient justement de finir confirma Ur. On vous laisse la place  
-Merci répondit le mage des mots qui se retrouva maintenant face à Rosemary qui avait suivis le frère et la sœur du regard jusqu'à la porte  
-Bon, on peut commencer ? Demanda-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées  
-Oh heu ouais confirma-t-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-N'empêche, cet entraînement va être vachement calme sans l'autre blond fit-il remarquer en sortant son arme  
-C'est sur confirma Rosemary. Mais j'espère que cette mission le fera progresser  
-Ouais, sinon on le battra à plat de couture

* * *

Le soir, Rogue observa la chambre de sa fille en soupirant. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment et surtout sans le prévenir. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il avait fait quelques choses qui avait pu lui déplaire  
-Rogue intervint Frosh ne pouvant plus supporter de le voir si triste. Je sais pourquoi Yui est parti  
-Tu sais ? Demanda-t-il perdu, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Pare que je pensais que je ne devais pas le dire. Yui n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un le sache  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Frosh ? Demanda-t-il pressé  
-Je l'ai trouvé couché sur Weis  
-Sur Weis ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Oui. Au début, je pensais qu'ils jouaient, mais Yui pleurait et … et puis elle l'a embrassé avant de partir  
-Attend, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est partie à cause de ce petit crétin ? En plus il est parti. Je suis sûr qu'il veut aller à Mermaid heel. Il faut que je parte tout de suite. Viens dit-il en attrapant son exeed dans ses bras

* * *

Au même moment, une jeune femme jouait joyeusement avec Yuki dans sa chambre  
-Alors mademoiselle, le maître nous à dit que vous aviez beaucoup progresser  
-Oui, sourit-elle fière. J'ai plus appris sur ma magie ces deux dernières semaines que dans toute ma vie. Mon grand-père est vraiment le meilleur professeur qui existe  
-Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle  
-Oui dit-elle joyeusement. Il est vraiment trop gentil. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours  
-Et bien pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ?  
-Mais je ne peux pas, sinon ma maman sera triste  
-Je ne pense pas, tout ce que chaque mère souhaite, c'est le bonheur de ses enfants et elle ne pourras qu'être comblé en sachant à quel point vous vous plaisez ici  
-Vous pensez ?  
-J'en suis sur lui sourit-elle grandement

* * *

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux rejoint Ivan dans la grande salle de la guilde  
-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il intéressé  
-Votre plan marche à merveille maître. La petite aimerait rester ici pour toujours. Je pense que nous ne pouvions pas rêver mieux  
-Tu as raison, elle est encore plus manipulable que je le pensais.  
-Maître intervint un autre mage en entrant dans la pièce. Nous venons d'être informé de la 4 éme destruction de guilde de la semaine. Le groupe de Fairy Tail se rapproche dangereusement de nous. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques jours de marches  
-Oh déjà ? Bien dans ce cas, il est temps de préparer nos troupes présente sur le continent de Fiore. Que chacun se tienne prêt à attaquer sa guilde quand j'en donnerais l'ordre  
-À ce propos maître intervint la rousse. Ne devrions nous pas plutôt concentrer toutes nos forces sur Fairy Tail  
-Non, sitôt que l'attaque sera enclenché, les autres guildes risque de leur venir en aide. Il faut tous les exterminer par surprise et d'un seul coup. Car quand toutes les plus puissantes guildes de ce continent seront détruites, nous pourrons prendre possession de ce continent également


	31. Chapter 31

4 jours plus tard, Ivan assis dans la salle principal de sa guilde réfléchissait grandement quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas  
-Maître dit l'homme essoufflé. Ils arrivent. Ils ne sont plus qu'à une heure de marche  
-Bien dans ce cas il est temps. Lancer nos troupes sur Fiore et éloigné Yuki de tout ça. Que tout le monde se tiennent prés au combat  
-Tout de suite maître, dit-il en quittant la pièce

* * *

Sur le continent de Fiore, dans une forêt non éloigné d'une célèbre guilde exclusivement féminine, un groupe d'hommes assis autour d'un feu discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la marque que chacun d'entre eux portent ne se mettent à clignoter  
-C'est le signal dit l'un d'entre eux  
-Enfin souris un autre en se levant. Laissez moi faire et ce sera vite réglé  
Disant cela, le jeune homme aux cheveux Châtains se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt et en arrivant devant le bâtiment de Mermaid Heel.  
-Allons y dit-il en activant son pouvoir  
-C'est bon ? Demanda l'un de ces collègues quand la lumière de son attaque fut dissipé  
-T'as qu'à aller vérifier si t'en est pas sur dit-il en lui montrant la porte d'un geste de main  
-Très bien dit l'autre garçon en ouvrant la porte de la guilde pour trouver toutes les filles statufié à l'intérieur  
-Regardez-les souris celui qui avait jeté le sors. Quel dommage de ne pas penser à avoir pris des garçons dans cette guilde. Aucune fille ne peut me résister. Maintenant elle sont toute à ma merci dit-il en caressant la joue d'une des filles  
-Hé, les gars intervint un autre de leur groupe en ouvrant la porte du maître de la guilde. Elle n'a plus l'air si effrayante sourit-il en se rapprochant de Kagura

* * *

Au même moment à Lamia Scale, Sherria soupira en observant son fils jouer un peu plus loin dans la guilde  
-Ça à pas l'air d'aller fort toi dit sa cousine en venant prendre place à coté d'elle  
-Pas vraiment, admit-elle. Il m'en veut, je le sais  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car je ne peux pas lui révéler qui est son père  
-Oh, je vois. Mais tu peux comprendre qu'à son âge, c'est normal de se poser ce genre de questions. Question qu'il n'aurait pas eu à se poser si seulement tu lui avais parlé de ta grossesse après votre nuit  
-On a déjà parlé de ça dit la plus jeune. Nous 2, c'était une erreur. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je me débrouille très bien seule avec mon fils  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement, je le connais mieux que toi et je sais qu'il aurait assumé et que c'est cruel de priver Hisashi de son père parce que tu as peur de le confronter  
-Je n'ai pas peur  
-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas osé lui adressé la parole depuis cette nuit ? Tu sais moi aussi j'en ai marre de lui mentir pour toi.  
-Non ! Tu ne lui diras rien parce que …  
Mais sa phrase fut coupée par une explosion provenant de l'entrée de la guilde  
-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Jura en sortant précipitamment de son bureau  
-On dirait une explosion dit Léon en fixant la fumée que l'attaque avait produit  
-Ils sont là dits Maya avant d'éviter de justesse une attaque  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter dit Toshiharu en activant son pouvoir.  
-Vous êtes qui au juste ? Demanda Jura, une fois la fumée totalement dissipée  
-On fait partis de Raven Tail .C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir avant qu'on vous élimine sourit la femme en tête du groupe avant de les attaquer  
-Ulta dit Léon en activant un bouclier de glace. Emmène Hisashi. Protège le. On ne sait pas exactement qui sont ces gens, mais ça va vite devenir dangereux ici  
-Entendu, dis la jeune fille aux cheveux gris en attrapant le petit garçon dans ses bras avant de partir en courant

* * *

Dans un autre coté du continent, un autre groupe reçu également le signal  
-C'est pas trop tôt souri l'homme en tête du groupe. Allons nous confronter à cette guilde de naze  
Directement, le groupe à enfoncé la porte de la guilde pour se retrouver face à une trentaine de mages perdu  
-C'est le moment de s'amuser sourit le chef en préparant une attaque, mais au moment ou celle-ci allait partir, un bras la retint  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste ? Demanda Bacchus. Si tu veux t'en prendre à notre guilde, tu ne vas pas être déçu dit-il en buvant sa fidèle gourde avec sa main libre avant d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de l'homme  
-Bacchus derrière toi intervint l'un des mages de Quatro Cerberos  
Celui-ci n'eut alors que le temps de se retourner pour voir l'attaque qui volait vers lui se désintégrer  
-Lina dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille  
-Ouais il ne faudrait pas m'oublier bouda la petite brune. Bon qui veut être le prochain que je désintègre ? Demanda-t-elle confiante  
-Dire que ta mère t'avait envoyé ici pour te protéger d'une attaque imminente souri Bacchus en se plaçant lui aussi face à l'ennemie. Bon on ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça . Wild…  
-Four ! Répondirent tous les autres membres de la guilde

* * *

À la guilde de Blue Pegasus, une explosion se fit entendre dans l'un des bureaux adjacent à la salle principal  
-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Jenny en redressant vivement la tête vers la porte par laquelle Ichiya sortis en trombe  
-Maître Ichiya que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Kaori le fils aîné de Jenny et Hibiki  
-Des ennemis répondit l'homme en montrant son bureau du doigt  
-Quoi la guilde est attaqué ? Demanda le cadet Leithis . Mais par qui ?  
-C'est une très bonne question le rouquin souri l'un des mages ennemis en entrant dans la pièce. Nous sommes des mages de Raven Tail. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de le savoir vu que bientôt vous ne serez plus là pour voir le nouveau monde que nous allons créer  
-Quel nouveau monde ? De quoi vous voulez parler ? Demanda Eve  
-Un monde que les mages dirigeront. Un monde débarrassé des nazes dans votre genre sourit l'une des femmes. Et pour cela, on doit être sûr que vous n'irez pas porter main forte à Fairy Tail  
-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, mais je n'aime pas du tout votre façon de penser dit Hibiki. En plus Fairy Tail sont nos amis. Et on ne vous laissera pas faire comme ça  
-Mais c'est trop tard mon chou rigola une 2 éme femme. À l'heure qu'il est, nos collègues ont sûrement déjà fini avec eux  
-Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer Fairy Tail comme ça sourit Ren. Mais une chose est sur, quiconque s'en prend à eux, s'en prend à nous dit-il en activant son pouvoir

* * *

À l'autre bout du contient, Sting tournait quant à lui en rond dans sa guilde  
-Tu cherches quelques choses ? Lui demanda Dobengal  
-Oui des papiers importants. Et cet idiot de Rogue qui est partis à Mermaid Heel. C'est lui qui sait où tout se trouve  
-Ce n'est pas à Rogue de savoir ça normalement. C'est toi le maître. Tu devrais savoir gérer tes papiers toi-même lui fit remarquer Minerva  
Mais au moment ou celle-ci fini sa phrase, elle eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur ses fils voyant une attaque sortis de nul part leur foncer dessus  
-Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda-t-elle quand l'attaque eu percuté le mur  
-Non t'en fait pas. Merci maman dit Takeshi en se relevant après que sa mère ait fait de même  
-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda son jumeau en regardant l'impact dans le mur  
-Oh mon dieu dit Yukino en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant la guilde entourée d'ennemis  
-Yukino éloigne toi de la fenêtre dit Rufus en la plaquant au mur juste à temps, car sinon elle se serait fait empaler par une attaque lancer par l'ennemi  
-Peut importe qui s'est, personne ne s'en prend à ma guilde comme ça dit Sting en activant de la lumière autour de lui  
-Ouais ils vont voir ce qui les attend en s'attaquant à Sabertooth dit Kimi en activant ses éclairs en même temps que ceux de son père

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une forêt reculé, Meredy arriva en courant face au reste des crime sorcière  
-Jellal on à un problème  
-Et c'est ?  
-On nous signal des attaque dans toutes les grandes guildes du continent  
-Quoi ? Mais qui fait ça et pourquoi ?  
-Apparemment, il s'agit de Raven Tail et ils ont pour but de détruire Fairy Tail et tous leurs alliés  
-Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que cette guilde avait été dissoute après les grands jeux magique dit Cobra  
-Elle était censée l'être oui dit Meredy, mais on dirait que pendant toutes ces années, ils préparaient leur coup en douce. D'après mes infos, ils sont nombreux et très doués  
-Si ils comptent s'attaquer à Fairy Tail, on doit aller les aider dit le maître de la guilde en se levant  
-Ils ne comptent pas s'en prendre qu'à eux Jellal, mais à toutes les guildes les plus douées de Fiore. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas aller à Fairy Tail. Léon, Toshiharu et Ulta ont besoin de moi à Lamia Scale  
-Je comprends. Tu as raison, tu devrais aller rejoindre ta famille. On se rejoindra plus tard  
-T'inquiètes pas Jellal, on va aller avec elle Racer et moi dit Richard  
-Entendu, dit-il en observant les 2 hommes bien tous en route alors  
-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous non plus dit Angel en regardant Jellal et Cobra partir en direction de Magnolia. Je dois aller aider ma sœur et mon neveu  
-D'accord alors dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Sabertooth dit le mage astral en observant Angel, Midnight et Kino  
Ainsi, le groupe se sépara en 3 groupes pour aller chacun porter secours à une guilde différente

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde de Fairy Tail, Ur vint prendre place à côté de Rosemary  
-Ils ne changeront jamais dit-elle en observant son père se battre avec Natsu  
-Bah, ce ne serais pas la même ambiance sinon lui répondit sa meilleure amie en mordant dans son gâteau  
-Au fait intervint la mage de glace. Je me demandais, tu n'aurais pas des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
À l'entende de cette phrase la jeune fille coiffée d'une tresse rouge failli s'étouffer avec sa nourriture  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? La questionna-t-elle entre 2 quintes de toux  
-Bah, tu sais, moi je me suis bien confié à toi à propos de Toshiharu. Mais toi, tu ne m'a jamais parlé de garçon depuis qu'on est petite  
-Bah, tu sais, je me concentre beaucoup sur mes missions, j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça  
-Oui, mais si tu devais choisir un garçon dans la guilde par exemple ? Ce serais qui ?  
-Tu traînes trop avec Mirajane tu le sais ça ?  
-Et toi, tu évites ma question sourit la jeune Fullbuster  
Agacée, la cadette Fernandez releva le regard vers elle. Mais au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, une explosion retentit en dehors de la guilde  
-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Natsu en se stoppant net dans sa bagarre  
-On dirait que la guilde à été enfermé dans des murs de terre constata Mest en observant les fenêtres  
-Alors ils sont là dits Erza. Que tout le monde se tiennent prés  
-Wendy dit Roméo, en se tournant vers sa femme. Prends les enfants et fait comme on à dit  
-Oui, prenez le tunnel derrière le bar, vous arriverez directement en dehors de la guilde dit Mirajane en ouvrant la trappe.  
-Prends soin d'eux Kinana la supplia Juvia en lui confiant Fuyuko  
-Je ferais tout pour les protéger lui promis l'ancien serpent en prenant la petite fille par la main afin de suivre Wendy qui empruntait le tunnel aidé de Akané et suivis de son fils ainsi que Carla partant pour protéger leur œuf  
-Mai dit Evergreen en voyant les murs de terre trembler autour d'eux. Suis-les  
-Hors de question protesta sa cadette. Moi aussi, je veux protéger la guilde. Qu'ils entrent et je vais tous les statufier dit-elle en fixant la porte d'entrée avec son regard magique  
-Très bien soupira Evregreen, mais tu restes prés de ton père et moi  
-Promis sourit-elle  
-C'est pareil pour toi Eva dit Elfman en l'obligeant à se mettre entre Evergreen et lui juste à côté de sa sœur  
-Papa, je suis plus une petite fille soupira-t-elle  
-Attention tout le monde dit Grey. En voyant les murs s'effriter  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, que l'armée entra avec une vitesse impressionnante dans la guilde  
-Bordel dit Natsu en se jetant dans la foule suivis bientôt des autres

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wendy et les autres avançaient dans le couloir de terre avant de voir enfin la lumière de l'autre coté  
-Est-ce que ça va aller Wendy ? Lui demanda Kinana une fois sortis de là pour se retrouver dans la forêt  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. J'espère que les autres vont s'en sortir  
-Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour eux dit Carla. On a déjà affronté bien pire  
-Pile à l'endroit ou le boss l'avait prédit retentis soudain une voix les faisant tous sursauter  
-Des mages de Raven Tail constata Akane en voyant les 2 hommes sortir de derrière les arbres  
-Tout juste ma belle sourit l'un d'entre eux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, mais on a ordre de tous vous exterminer, même les gosses, les futures mamans et les chats dit-il en les regardant tous dédaigneusement  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir rigoler dit Carla. On n'a pas le choix, il va falloir se battre  
-Tu as raison dit Kinana. Mais on est les 2 seuls à pouvoir les protéger. Akane dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille. Il faut que tu emmènes Wendy et les enfants le plus loin possible d'ici. Si possible dans le repère le plus proche de ton père. Avec un peu de chance, il sera là et pourra vous protéger, mais si jamais, restez-y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher  
-Mais et toi ?  
-On va essayer de vous faire gagner du temps dit Carla en se tournant vers Ryû pour lui tendre son œuf. Tu peux le garder pour moi ?  
-Oui, promit-il très sérieusement  
-Bien maintenant partez dit-elle en se tournant vers leurs ennemis avant de prendre sa forme humaine  
-Mais dit Wendy en observant les 2 filles partir attaquer leurs ennemis  
-On a pas le temps Wendy, vient dit Akane en l'entraînant à sa suite suivis des 2 enfants  
-J'ai peur sanglota Fuyuko en peinant à avancer entres les branches  
-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller essayer de la rassurer Akane tout en prenant soin de bien soutenir Wendy afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la guilde, chacun faisait maintenant face à un ennemi  
-Qu'avons nous là souri la femme opposée à Silver. T'es plutôt mignon, toi dit-elle aguicheuse. Je sens que je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais plutôt te laver le cerveau et t'emmener avec moi pour mon tableau de chasse  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment un cœur à prendre répondit le jeune Fullbuster en évitant de justesse son attaque  
-Oh, mais tout les cœurs des garçons sont à moi sourit-elle. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus me résister mon chéri  
-Ça, ça m'étonnerais dit Rosemary en arrivant à coté du mage d'eau pour lui prêter main forte face à cette ennemie plutôt forte  
-T'es qui toi ? Demanda la femme aux longs cheveux noirs  
-Sa petite amie dit-elle alors que le visage de Silver devint aussi rose que surpris  
-Joue le jeu lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Il faut qu'elle te lâche sinon elle arrivera à te prendre dans ses filets  
-Je ne suis pas aussi influençable s'offusqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus  
-Malheureusement, aucun garçon ne peut lui résister. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette mage pendant mes missions. Elle est redoutable, mais surtout si elle te veut elle t'aura alors elle doit te détester  
-Et comment ?  
-Fait moi confiance  
-Qu'est ce que vous comploter tout les 2 ? Demanda la femme en perdant patience. Je suis sûr que c'est une ruse. Tu dis ça seulement pour m'éloigner de lui  
-Ah oui ? Alors est-ce que je ferais ça si ce n'était pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant le visage de Silver avant de l'embrasser avec passion  
-Non ! Rugis la femme. Je ne peux pas pervertir un cœur déjà pris. Alors si je ne peux pas l'avoir personne ne l'aura dit-elle alors que ces yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang  
-C'est là que ça va commencer à chauffer dit Rosemary en se décollant du mage d'eau qui restait toujours aussi choqué et rouge. Attention dit-elle en le poussant pour éviter l'attaque. Elle perd son sang-froid, il faut en profiter pour l'attaquer maintenant dit-elle en activant l'une de ses constellation . Tu me suis ?  
-Toujours confirma Silver en activant son pouvoir d'eau autour de lui

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la guilde, Ur se battait contre un mage de feu plutôt puissant et d'ailleurs son bouclier de glace n'allait pas tarder à fondre face à la chaleur de ses flammes  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle en sentant ses mains brûler sous l'effet de la chaleur  
Mais au moment ou le bouclier allait totalement disparaître, quelque chose d'improbable se produisis, il commença à reprendre forme  
-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Kaito en se postant à coté d'elle faisant fusionner son pouvoir de glace avec le sien  
-C'est pas de refus avoua-t-elle en envoyant un regard de remerciement au blond  
-Il va voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre aux mages de glace de cette guilde dit l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord  
-Avec joie sourit Ur en relâchant tout son pouvoir en même temps que son ami

* * *

-Dans un autre coin, Mirajane se retrouva face à 2 ennemis coincés contre le mur  
-Ça doit être elle la mère de la gamine souri l'un des hommes à sa collègue  
-C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble avoua la femme. Le maître va nous adorer quand il saura que c'est nous qui nous en sommes occupé  
-Comment ça la gamine ? Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui vous en êtes pris à ma fille ? Demanda Mirajane en sentant la colère monter en elle. Vous avez osé vous en prendre à Yuki dit-elle alors qu'une lumière aveuglante l'entoura  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda l'un des mages de Raven Tail perdu  
-Vous allez mourir pour ça dit Mirajane en réapparaissant en forme de démon l'air encore plus effrayant que d'habitude

* * *

-Juvia derrière toi ! Hurla Grey en voyant l'une des mages lui foncer dessus  
Directement, la mage d'eau a fait volte face pour envoyer la femme valser avec l'un de ses jets d'eau  
-Bien joué dis Erza en s'abaissant afin d'éviter l'attaque d'un mage qu'elle combat. On dirait bien qu'il ne sera pas facile celui-là dit-elle les dents serrées en voyant plusieurs entailles sur son bras  
-Erza attention hurla Juvia en la poussant pour se prendre l'attaque de l'ennemi à sa place  
-Juvia hurla Grey en sentant la colère monter en lui tandis que sa marque monta de plus en plus sur son corps  
-Juvia ça va ? Demanda Erza en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle  
-Ça devrait aller dit-elle en soignant un peu sa blessure avec son eau  
-Erza, Juvia attention hurla Mest en voyant un rayon se diriger vers les 2 filles  
Et au moment ou celui-ci les percuta, une fumée les entoura  
-Maman ! Dit Ur horrifié en fixant la scène  
-Tu te déconcentres rigola son ennemi en la touchant avec une boule de feu  
-Bordel dit-elle en appliquant sa glace sur la brûlure de son bras. Mais elle soupira rassurée en voyant la fumée se dissiper et qu'Erza avait eu le temps de matérialiser un bouclier pour les protéger  
-Je vais m'occuper de celui-là dit Erza en se relevant avant de changer d'armure  
-Grey-sama dit Juvia en voyant percuter le mur  
-Ça va grogna-t-il en se relevant. Il est juste plus fort que prévu cet enfoiré  
-Alors on va le battre ensemble dit Juvia en lui attrapant la main faisant fusionner leurs pouvoirs  
-T'as raison dit Grey convaincu en se remettant bien face à leur ennemi

* * *

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir encore garder ma forme longtemps remarqua Lily un peu plus loin sentant son pouvoir magique le quitter peu à peu  
-T'inquiète, je te couvre lui dit Gale se battant à coté de lui  
-Fait attention dit sa mère en le protégeant d'une attaque  
-Merci maman dit-il avant de voir un autre ennemi se diriger vers eux et en un regard, il sourit à sa mère qui comprit le message  
-Solide script FEU dirent-ils en même temps tandis que leur ennemi se prenait les 2 attaques de plein fouet  
-Sale garce dit l'une des femmes en l'attaquant dans le dos tandis que Gale du retenir l'attaque d'un autre ennemi  
-Crevette est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gajeel en la voyant retomber lourdement au sol  
-Oui Gajeel, concentre toi sur ton ennemi plutôt dit-elle en se relevant pour continuer son combat

* * *

-Très beau tir ma chérie sourit Alzack en fixant sa fille avec fierté  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de t'extasier sur ses exploits soupira Bisca en le couvrant. Fait lui confiance, nous on a notre propre ennemi à battre  
-T'as raison dit-il en se mettant dos à dos avec sa femme tandis qu'à coté d'eux 2 éléphant renversèrent 3 ennemis  
-À vous dit l'un des animaux finissez les  
-Entendu souris Bixrow entouré de 2 de ses fils. Venez à nous nos bébés  
Et la dernière chose que virent ces ennemis fut l'attaque combinée d'une dizaine de marionnettes qui les mirent K.O

* * *

-C'est pas vrai soupira Lucy imprégnée du pouvoir de Caprico en voyant son esprit en question disparaître  
-Je suis désolé dame Lucy s'excusa l'esprit  
-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas ta faute. On va la jouer, autrement dit-elle en sortant une nouvelle clé. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits. Viens à moi Léo  
-C'est le bordel ici constata le roux. Vous vous êtes encore attiré pas mal d'ennuis à ce que je vois  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire confirma Lucy en s'imprégnant du pouvoir du lion. Bon à nous de jouer, sourit-elle à son ami  
-Quand tu veux, confirma-t-il en la suivant dans le combat  
-Natsu dit Happy en le rattrapant alors qu'il venait de se faire propulser par un ennemi  
-Ah merci mon vieux sourit-il à son fidèle chat bleu. D'ici, j'aurais un meilleur angle pour les attaquer  
-On va régler ça ensemble comme toujours lui sourit l'exeed

* * *

Sur l'autre continent, l'équipe de Laxus venait d'arriver face à la guilde de Raven Tail et l'équipe observa silencieusement le bâtiment  
-Bon plus de temps perdre dit Nova. Allons sauver ma sœur  
-Je suis d'accord dit Nashi en lançant un hurlement du dragon de feu sur la porte avant d'entrer dans la guilde  
-Il n'y a personne ? S'étonna Emma  
-Ça doit être un piège. Restez sur vos gardes dit Reiki. Vous arrivez à sentir l'odeur de Yuki ?  
-Non soupira Nashi. C'est comme à Magnolia. Son odeur semble partout et nul part à la fois  
-Pas sur dit Laxus. Ivan à peut être copié parfaitement l'odeur de Yuki, mais une odeur la trahis  
-Laquelle ? Demanda Makoto perdu  
-L'odeur de fraise, se sont ses bonbons préférés. Alors il suffit de suivre cette odeur pour la trouver  
-Tu connais ses bonbons préféré ? Demanda Nova choqué en le suivant dans la direction qu'il avait prise  
-Bien sûr, comme je sais que toi, tu adores la glace  
Entendant ça, Nova se figea. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait retenus des détails aussi futile  
-Arrêtez-les ! Retentis soudain une voix au coin d'un couloir  
-Je crois qu'on va avoir de la compagnie dit Igneel en sortant l'une de ses clés  
L'armée d'une bonne centaine de mage leur a alors sauté dessus les obligeant à se défendre directement. Mais au bout d'un longe moment, les mages de Fairy Tail réussirent à en venir à bout  
-C'est moi ou c'était trop facile ? Demanda Storm en reprenant son souffle  
-Ivan nous envoie sûrement ses mages les plus faible pour nous épuiser constata Laxus  
-En voilà d'autres dit Holly en montrant le couloir adjacent  
-C'est pas vrai, ils sont combien ? Pesta Emma  
-Presque 10 fois plus constata Reiki  
-Quoi qu'il en soit vous me barrez la route pour retrouver ma petite sœur s'énerva Nova en en électrocutant une dizaine

* * *

Pendant que les combats continuaient partout, sur l'autre continent, Wendy, Akane, Ryû et Fuyuko s'arrêtèrent net face à un homme qui venait d'apparaître sur leur route  
-C'est un des 2 hommes que combattait Carla et Akane dit Wendy avec horreur  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ? Demanda Akane redoutant la réponse  
-Qui sais sourit l'homme. Ces 2 pestes se sont bien battues. Mais je vais devoir venger mon pote sur vous  
-On à plus le choix dit Wendy en faisant un pas en avant. Akane protège les enfants  
-Wendy tu ne peut pas te battre dans ton état dit-elle horrifié  
-On a pas le choix. Maintenant partez et vite. Je compte sur toi pour protéger mon fils  
-Mais …  
-Maintenant ordonna-t-elle  
-D'accord dit la jeune fille à contre cœur  
-Non, on ne peut pas partir dit Ryû lorsque Akane venait de les entraîner Fuyuko et lui. On ne peut pas laisser ma maman  
-Ta maman sait ce qu'elle fait essaya de le rassurer Akane  
Mais au moment ou elle finit sa phrase, son sang se glaça en entendant le cri de Wendy résonner à travers les arbres  
-Maman ! Hurla le petit garçon en défaisant sa main de la poigne de la jeune fille pour revenir en courant sur ses pas  
-Non Ryû revient. Reste là dit-elle à Fuyuko avant de partir en courant à la suite du garçon  
Arrivée au lieu du combat, elle vit le jeune chasseur de dragon s'accroupir à coté de sa mère en posant l'œuf à côté de lui pour ensuite activer son pouvoir de soin sur Wendy inconsciente  
-Non dit-elle en voyant l'homme s'approcher de lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce sois, une tornade noire passa à coté d'elle pour se poster entre l'homme et les 2 mages de Fairy Tail  
-Laisse les tranquille dit Fuyko en faisant sortir de la neige de ses mains  
Surpris, l'homme se fit emporter par cette avalanche improvisée. Mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour se redresser  
-Tu vas me le payer sale petite peste dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fillette  
-Non Fuyuko dit Akane d'une voix plaintive. Je suis inutile, si inutile dit-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas les aider. Pourquoi dit-elle en éclatant en pleur. Moi aussi, je veux des pouvoirs dit-elle rageusement tandis qu'une étrange lumière l'entoura  
Du côté de la cadette Fullbuster, elle ferma les yeux en voyant l'homme posté devant elle lever sa main pour lui porter une attaque. Mais en ne sentant rien arrivé, elle rouvrit ses yeux pour voir que quelqu'un avait retenu le bras de l'homme. Une personne avec la peau recouverte d'écaille  
-Akane dit-elle de sa petite voix choquée par la transformation de la jeune fille. Ses yeux et sa peau ressemblait à un serpent mais ses mains ressemblais à celles d'un dragons et une fumée qui semblait toxique sortait de ses pattes  
-T'en fais pas, cette fois, je vais vous protéger dit la jeune fille en envoyant leur ennemi valdinguer avec une force impressionnante  
Mais il ne fallu pas longtemps à l'homme pour reprendre ses esprits et rebondir avec une vitesse impressionnante sur elle pour l'attaquer  
Mais il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant le bloquer d'une simple main  
-Je t'entends dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire mauvais. J'entends tout ce que tu penses  
-T'es quoi au juste ? Lui demanda son ennemi perdu  
-Qui sais, un serpent, un dragon, peut être même les 2

* * *

De retour sur l'autre continent, l'équipe de sauvetage venait de finir non sans mal l'armée de mage qui leur avait été envoyé  
-Et ça se sont seulement les mages de bas étages ? Demanda Igneel choqué  
-T'en fait pas frangin. On est des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils ne nous auront pas comme ça  
-Bon venez dit Laxus en enjambant les corps inconscient. On ferais mieux de continuer à avancer avant que d'autres ne nous tombe dessus  
Les ados l'ont donc suivis jusqu'à une pièce ou 5 ennemis leur faisait face  
-Je me disais bien qu'on n'avait pas encore vu des mages vraiment fort dit Reiki. Vous devez être son unité d'élite n'est-ce pas  
-Très juste gamin et c'est pourquoi on ne pourra pas vous laisser passer  
-Je vois dit Nashi en avançant d'un pas, mais c'est contraignant parce que vous êtes en sous-nombres. Il faudrait que ce soit plus équitable. Maître dit-elle en observant Laxus. Partez avec Makoto et Nova. Essayer de trouver un autre passage pour rejoindre Yuki nous, on va nous occuper de ces emmerdeurs  
-Nashi à raison admit Storm. C'est à vous de la trouver. Nous, on peut vous faire gagner du temps. D'autant plus qu'Ivan doit vous attendre de pied ferme là-bas et nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans une histoire de familles  
-D'accord, je vous fais confiance les gamins. Ne me faites pas le regretter. Venez-vous 2 dit-il à son fils et sa fille qui acquiescèrent en le suivant  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça sourit l'ennemi au centre. Vous venez juste de tomber dans le piège du maître, mais soit, à nous alors dit-il en souriant. Boum dit-il finalement tout bas  
-Emma fait gaffe dit Reiki en la poussant pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne le bout de plafond qui venait d'exploser  
-J'en déduis que ce mage maîtrise les explosifs constata Storm. Je m'en occupe  
-Pour ça, il va falloir me vaincre avant gamin souri une femme aux cheveux roux mi-long en lui envoyant un baiser qui relâcha une boule de lave  
Mais avant que Storm ne se la prenne, Nashi l'engloutit avant de tomber à genoux en toussant  
-Idiote dit l'aîné Fullbuster en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle. La lave ce n'est pas la même chose que le feu.  
-J'ai remarqué … merci dit-elle entre 2 quinte de toux avant de se calmer. Bah, c'était vraiment dégueu ton truc. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie chaleur  
-Nashi je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe. Vos pouvoirs sont trop similaires fit remarquer Emma  
-Et alors toi elle peut te faire fondre tas de fer  
-T'as un problème l'allumette ? Dit la jeune Redfox énervée  
-Les filles ce n'est pas le moment soupira Reiki. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle dit-il en changeant d'armure

-Moi, je vais m'occuper du blondinet souri la 2 éme fille de la bande. Il est très craquant  
-Amène toi sourit Igneel avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'éviter de justesse l'os du coude de la fille qui à failli lui arracher les yeux  
-Oh, tu es rapide sourit elle en replacement son os dans son corps. Voyons voir si tu sais éviter ça dit-elle en étendant l'os de son genou maintenant  
-C'est vraiment dégueu grimaça Igneel en évitant son attaque. Bon à moi d'attaquer maintenant.  
Disant cela, il attrapa l'une de ses clés argenté  
-Ouvre-toi porte du grand chien. Viens à moi Sirius dit-il alors qu'un gros chien noir apparu  
-Quoi ? Soupira l'esprit. Tu me réveilles en plein dans ma sieste  
-J'ai besoin de toi Sirius  
-Je m'en contre fiche je …. Chat ! Dit-il en courant après Holly  
-Non au secours, Nashi pleura la petite exeed en volant dans ses bras. Je déteste cet esprit  
-Igneel gère ton sale cabot râla sa sœur  
-J'essaye. Sirius l'appella-t-il. Tu veux un bon gros nonos ?  
-Nonos ? Demanda le chien intéressé en se tournant vers son maître.  
-Oui juste-là souris le blond en montrant son ennemi  
Et il n'en fallu pas plus au chien pour foncer vers elle  
-Non couché, le chien hurla-t-elle en se faisant poursuivre  
-Parfais, maintenant qu'elle est occupé, ouvre toi porte du grand ours. Viens à moi Dubhe  
-Oui maître, comment puis-je vous aider maître demanda l'énorme grizzly dressé sur 2 pattes qui venait d'arriver  
-Tu pourrais aller donner un coup de main à Sirius s'il te plaît  
-Pas de soucis, dit-il en bondissant vers la femme  
-C'est quoi encore cette énorme bête dit la femme paniqué  
-Ttttsss ses gamins commence à m'énerver à nous prendre à la légère soupira l'un des hommes resté en retrait. Je vais leur donner une bonne leçon dit-il en sortant son épée qui se désintégra en millier de particules  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? Demanda Nashi perdu pendant que les autres étaient trop occupés avec leurs propres combats  
-Il a désintégré sa lame. Je peux sentir les particules partout autour de nous lui répondit Emma. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais faire avec ça, mais je vais devoir casser tes plans lui sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. T'es tombé sur la mauvaise chasseuse de dragon, on dirait.  
Finissant sa phrase, elle gonfla ses poumons pour ensuite avaler toutes les particules dans l'air  
-C'est toi qui es tombé sur le mauvais mage gamine sourit son ennemi. Ma lame n'est pas seulement composé de fer. Elle peut m'obéir ou elle veut  
Directement après ça, Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de cracher du sang  
-Merde Emma dit Nashi en accourant vers elle ça va ?  
-Il m'a perforé l'estomac dit-elle en se pliant de douleur  
-Salopard dit la jeune fille au cheveux rose énervé, je vais te …  
-Non. Toi tu dois t'occuper du dernier dit-elle en montrant l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé  
-Mais ….  
-Ne discute pas. On n'a pas le choix. C'est moi qui vais éliminer cette enflure dit-elle en grimaçant tout en se hissant sur ses jambes  
-D'accord dit Nashi en avançant vers l'homme posté contre le mur. On dirait que ça va se jouer entre toi et moi alors.  
Mais à peine eu-t-elle finie sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva projeter violemment au plafond puis elle se fit balancer telle une poupée de chiffon dans le mur l'impacte lui faisant recracher du sang face à la violence du choc  
-Nashi ça va ? Demanda Storm en évitant de justesse une explosion de son ennemi  
-Ouais dit-elle en se relevant péniblement. On dirait donc que j'ai affaire à un mage télékinesiste  
-Très juste répondit l'homme en la faisant de nouveau valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Weis loin d'être au courant des combats qui se déroulaient un peu partout, sourit en apercevant la guilde de Mermaid heel devant lui  
Mais en ouvrant la porte, il se figea en voyant toutes les filles de la guilde statufié  
C'est qui ce gamin ? Demanda l'un des hommes présent dans la pièce en l'observant  
-Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda le blond perdu  
-Oh, un mage de Sabertooth à ce que je vois sourit le chef de la bande ennemi. Désolé gamin, on dirait que t'arrive trop tard. On s'est déjà chargé de cette guilde  
-Quoi demanda-t-il perdu. C'est vous qui leur avez fait ça ? Salopards dit-il en sentant la colère monter en lui  
-Oh, on dirait qu'il est fâché rigola un 3 ème homme  
-libérer les tout de suite ordonna-t-il les dents serrées  
-Sinon quoi ? Sourit le dernier homme  
-Vous allez payer dit-il en activant un cercle de lumière autour de lui tandis que des écailles blanches envahir son corps  
Directement, Weis leur fonça dessus pour les attaquer, mais les 4 le prirent par surprise afin de le faire atterrir violemment sur le dos à coté d'une des statues dans la pièce  
-Yui dit-il en reconnaissant directement la jeune fille. Non pas toi. Ils n'ont pas pu t'avoir dit-il en se relevant pour l'observer. Tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais dit-il en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts  
-C'est inutile gamin souri l'homme châtain rien ne peut briser mon sors, il est …  
Mais il se stoppa net dans sa phrase tout en écarquillant les yeux voyant la peau de la jeune fille reprendre peu à peu une couleur normale  
Et une fois défaite du maléfice, la jeune chasseuse de dragon poussa un petit soupire avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux  
-Weis dit-elle en voyant le blond qui l'observait  
-Salut lui sourit-il d'un sourire idiot  
-Tu es revenu pour moi ?  
-Bien sûr. Je ne perdrais ma chasseuse de dragon de l'ombre pour rien au monde  
-C'est … c'est impossible dit l'homme perdu. Personne ne peut libérer le maléfice  
-On dirait bien que tu t'es surestimé dit Weis en se tournant vers lui. Ah nous 2, on devrait pouvoir les vaincre. Tu me suis ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant la main de Yui  
-Bien entendu dit-elle alors que des écailles noires apparurent sur son cou et le début de son visage tandis qu'un cercle d'ombre l'entoura. Ils ne pourront pas résister à une attaque commune d'ombre et de lumière dit-elle en observant le blond qui hocha la tête tandis qu'entre leurs mains, une étrange boule d'ombre et de lumière se forma en s'agrandissant de plus en plus et voyant qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'éviter, les 4 hommes écarquillèrent les yeux

* * *

Sur le continent du nord, Laxus, Nova et Makoto arrivèrent dans la pièce principale de la guilde pour trouver un homme tranquillement assis sur un siège imposant  
-Ivan dit Laxus les dents serrées  
-Alors c'est lui dit Makoto en le scannant du regard  
-Allons, tu pourrais marquer un peu plus de respect quand tu rencontres ton père sourit l'homme et puis tu pourrais me présenter à mes petits enfants tout de même  
-Où est Yuki ? Demanda Nova sur la défensive  
-Oh, celle-ci a hérité de ton caractère on dirait dit-il en fixant la blonde  
-Ne me compare pas à lui se vexa Nova  
-Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'admirations de la part de tes enfants. Déjà la petite et maintenant elle. Tu es les as bien déçus  
-La ferme dit Laxus les poings serrés  
-On n'est pas venu ici pour discuter intervint Makoto ne réagissant pas à sa provocation. Nous voulons notre sœur, c'est tout  
-Oh et bien, c'est contraignant, mais je vais devoir refuser. Cette petite est beaucoup trop importante pour ma guilde. Sa puissance dépasse de loin celle de mon père. Je ne saurais même pas évaluer à quel point elle deviendra une mage hors pair  
-Quoi ? Demanda Laxus perdu  
-Oh, tu l'ignorais ? Demanda le vieil homme. Après tout, c'est logique, tu l'aurais su si tu avais pris le temps de l'entraîner  
-Rends moi ma fille s'énerva Laxus en s'élançant vers lui suivis bien vite de ses enfants tandis que l'homme les observait en souriant avant de se dédoubler  
-Que … dit Nova perdue. C'est lequel le vrai ?  
-On s'en fiche, on a qu'à tous les anéantir dit Laxus  
Ainsi, les 3 Draer se mirent dos à dos pour faire face à tout leurs ennemis en même temps


	32. Chapter 32

Dans toutes les guildes du continent, les combats commençaient à cesser laissant les mages bien affaiblis par tout ces combats malgré le succès contre les mages de Raven Tail battus non sans mal. Mais non loin de Lamia Scale, Ulta, c'était réfugié dans une grotte caché pour protéger le petit Hisashi assis tranquillement à coté d'elle.  
Mais soudain, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des pas dans le début de la grotte  
-Tu crois que c'est la guilde qui vient nous dire que tout est fini ? Demanda le petit garçon  
-J'en sais rien, reste là dit-elle suspicieuse en se levant pour rejoindre doucement le devant de la grotte  
Mais quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle se figea en voyant l'armée de mages de Raven Tail qui se trouvait devant elle  
-Non dit-elle sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas en vaincre autant toute seule.  
Directement, elle fit demi-tour pour courir vers le fond de la grotte  
-Rattrapez-là ordonna l'une des femmes dans son dos  
-Ulta qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le petit garçon inquiet en la voyant débarquer devant lui  
-T'en fait pas dit-elle en se retournant vers l'entrée de la grotte pour créer une paroi de glace. J'ai promis à mon père de te protéger et je tiendrais ma promesse dit-elle en grimaçant voyant ces ennemis commencer à attaquer sa défense malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait dedans pour la garder intact  
Ainsi prise au piège, la jeune fille pria qu'un miracle arrive pour les sortir tout les 2 de là  
Et comme si quelqu'un écoutait ses supplications, au bout d'un moment, alors que ces pouvoirs touchaient à leur fin. Elle entendit des bruits de combat de l'autre coté de sa glace tandis que les mages se désintéressaient de sa protection pour partir attaquer autre chose  
-Ulta dit Hisashi en la voyant tomber au sol épuisé tandis que sa glace venait de disparaître  
-Ça va aller dit-elle en le voyant enclencher sa magie de soin sur elle  
Mais elle releva bien vite la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher de nouveau d'eux  
-Reste derrière moi dit-elle en se relevant afin de se mettre devant le petit chasseur de dieu  
-Ulta intervint la personne en arrivant devant eux. Vous n'avez rien  
-Maman sourit-elle rassuré en la reconnaissant. Merci dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras  
-Tout va bien t'en fait pas, tout est finit dit-elle rassurante en caressant les cheveux gris de la jeune fille  
-Comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Demandas-t-elle perdu  
-On était en mission pas loin quand on a reçu la nouvelle des attaques. Alors on s'est séparé pour venir prêter main forte aux guildes.  
-C'est bon on en à fini avec eux annonça une voix dans le dos de Meredy tandis que Racer et Richard apparaissait.  
-Qu'est-ce ce que vous faisiez dans une grotte ? Demanda Racer à la mage de glace  
-Papa m'a demandé d'emmener Hisashi et de le protéger. Je ne pensais pas que des mages nous suivaient expliqua la jeune fille.  
-Et toi ça va Hisashi ? Demanda Meredy en s'adressant au petit garçon  
-Oui confirma celui-ci. La glace de Ulta nous a protégé

* * *

À Fairy Tail, les combats commencèrent à cesser eux aussi. Grâce à l'alliance de la glace de Ur et Kaito qui avait fini par venir à bout du mage de feu. Mais du côté de Silver et Rosemary, la situation était plus compliqué.  
Après s'être fait propulser violemment au sol, Silver se releva difficilement sur ses jambes. Mais en voyant les projectiles se diriger vers Rosemary, son corps sembla obéir tout seul tandis qu'il se mit devant elle pour la protéger  
-Silver ! Hurla Rosemary horrifié en voyant les giclures de sang voler autour du garçon. Idiot dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme alors qu'il venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu n'as pas activé ton corps d'eau ?  
-Parce que sinon le sors t'aurais touché dit-il faiblement  
-Je vais essayer de bloquer un peu l'hémorragie avec ma glace dit Ur en venant s'accroupir à coté de son frère tout en posant ses mains sur sa blessure laissant celles-ci se couvrir de son sang  
-Ok, je te fais confiance dit Rosemary en se relevant. Merci Silver dit-elle en observant le garçon grimacer alors que la glace de sa sœur empêchait son sang se couler plus. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu le temps de faire ce que j'avais à faire dit-elle en faisant de nouveau face à son ennemi  
-Oh, on dirait que tu en veux encore gamine sourit la femme. Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit-elle en voulant activer sa magie. Mais au même moment, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une lumière rouge l'entourer  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle en voyant la constellation tracé à ses pieds. C'est impossible, quand as-tu eu le temps de faire ça  
-À chaque fois que tu combattais Silver sourit-elle en commençant à faire son incantation avec ses mains. Subis le châtiment des 7 étoiles dit-elle alors que la lumière autour de la dernière ennemie se fit plus vive obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Grand chariot !  
À ce moment là, seule retentis encore dans la guilde le cri de l'ennemie qui finit vaincu

* * *

Sur l'autre continent, cependant, les combats se trouvaient plus compliqués. Chacun donnait tout ce qu'il avait, mais ces ennemis n'étais pas l'élite de Raven Tail pour rien  
-Bon sang pesta Igneel en voyant Taurus disparaître après s'être pris une attaque de son ennemie.  
Malgré son début plutôt positif, la femme avait vite pris le dessus sur les 2 esprits des clés d'argent et depuis, elle avait enchaîner Aries, Virgo, Saggitarus et Taurus sans aucun problème  
Maintenant dépourvu d'esprits, le jeune Dragneel essaya de l'attaquer avec son fleuve d'étoile, mais son ennemie l'attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante pour l'envoyer violemment contre Emma  
-Crétin pesta celle-ci déjà mal en point par les différentes attaques qu'elle se prenait de l'ennemi  
-Ce n'était pas de ma faute se défendit-il en voulant l'aider à se relever, mais la chasseuse de dragon de fer retomba vite lourdement au sol. Ses jambes ayant du mal à la soutenir avec toutes les blessures qu'elles avaient reçus  
-Emma dit-il inquiet pour la chasseuse de dragon  
-Attention idiot grogna-t-elle en voyant les particules de la lame de son ennemi voler vers eux mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Les lames finir par l'atteindre pour lui lacérer le dos

-Alors gamin, c'était ça ton armure d'eau la plus puissante ? Rigola la mage de lave tandis que Reiki du vite changer d'armures l'autre étant en train de fondre sous la chaleur des attaques qu'il recevait  
-Ça se présente plutôt mal, on dirait fit remarquer Storm en utilisant la danse des 7 sabres de glace, mais son ennemi plus rapide que lui évita à chaque fois ses coups avec faciliter avant de lui infliger un coup dans le ventre le faisant retomber violemment au sol  
-Bon sang ça craint dit Nashi en observant son ennemi, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, celui-ci l'envoyer de nouveau valdinguer là où il le souhaite  
-Nashi dit Holly inquiète  
-Ça va dit-elle en se relevant doucement pour essuyer rageusement le fil de sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres  
Mais en observant autour d'elle, Nashi constata la détresse de ses compagnons en voyant son frère couché au sol le dos en sang, Emma à côté de lui dans un piteux état, Reiki qui commençait à être à cours d'armures et Storm qui évitait de justesse les bombes de son ennemi  
-On est mal dit-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle. Ils commencent à m'énerver  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu rajouter autre chose, son ennemi l'envoya de nouveau voler, mais avec une telle force cette fois-ci qu'elle défonça le mur pour se retrouver enseveli sous les décombres  
-Nashi ! Hurlèrent Storm et Holly à l'unisson  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Reiki en entendant soudain un cris qui n'avait rien d'humain  
-Regardez dit Igneel en montrant le nuage de fumée que la destruction du mur avait créer. Et à travers cette fumée, on pouvait voir 2 yeux jaunes menaçant entouré d'un tourbillon de flammes  
-Un dragon laissa échapper Emma entre ses lèvres

* * *

Quelques pièces plus loin, des éclairs remplissait la pièce principale de la guilde éclairant à chaque fois les visages de la famille Draer en plein combat  
-J'ai l'impression que plus on en élimine plus il y a en à qui revienne pesta Nova en électrocutant encore 2 autres clones  
-J'ai peut-être une idée dit Makoto en activant une autre forme de démon avant de jeter un rayon maléfique éliminant 4 clones libérant ainsi le passage vers la porte du fond  
-Vas-y papa. Retrouve Yuki. Nous, on va te couvrir  
-Ok affirma Laxus en passant la porte pour se diriger vers le couloir. Dedans, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver l'odeur de sa fille  
Et au bout du couloir, il ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour la voir en train de jouer tranquillement dans cette pièce insonorisée bien à l'abri des combats  
-Papa ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là  
-Tu as l'air d'aller bien soupira-t-il rassuré. Viens dit-il en lui tendant la main. Nous rentrons à la guilde  
En silence, la petite fille observa sa main sans bouger  
-Non merci dit-elle finalement  
-Comment ça ? Demanda son père perdu  
-Je préfère rester ici. Au moins grand-père lui, il m'apprend à utiliser ma magie  
-Yuki soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon père ses derniers temps. Mais je te promets de me rattraper. Je t'apprendrais la magie quand nous serons de retour à la guilde  
-Menteur dit-elle en relevant son regard humide vers lui. Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu tiens jamais tes promesses. T'es plus jamais à la maison. Maman ne dort plus à cause de toi. Nova est toujours fâchée et Makoto passe son temps à essayer de la calmer. Et pendant ce temps-là moi, je suis toujours toute seule dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. Je ne veux pas rentrer à la guilde. Ici, tout le monde s'occupe de moi au moins. Je veux être une mage de Raven Tail  
-Et ta mère, tu y as pensé ? Demanda-t-il calmement  
-Maman est d'accord que je reste, c'est grand-père qui l'a dit. Maman veut juste que je sois heureuse  
-Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut Yuki comme moi d'ailleurs soupira-t-il. Mais ton grand-père t'as mentis. Il n'a jamais parlé à ta mère. Ta mère à pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand tu as disparu  
-Non grand-père lui à laissé un mot  
-Tu sais Yuki ton grand-père n'est pas du tout qui tu crois. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est détruire notre guilde. Pour ça, il veut utiliser ton pouvoir. Il a passé son temps à te mentir  
-Tu mens hurla-t-elle en colère. C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me mentir  
-Alors comment explique tu qu'il a envoyé ses hommes pour nous attaquer ? Storm, Nashi, Emma, Reiki, Holly, Igneel, ton frère et ta sœur sont tous en ce moment même ici à se battre pour te libérer  
-Tu mens dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Grand père ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. C'est pas vrai dit-elle en pleurant encore plus.  
Elle ne savait plus qui croire. Elle était totalement perdue  
Mais soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un jet noir traverser le mur du couloir à côté de sa chambre et un éclaire se déclencher juste après  
-Yuki attend essaya de la retenir Laxus en la voyant courir vers l'endroit ou les 2 attaques avaient frappés  
-Nova, Makoto dit-elle perdu en observant maintenant son frère et sa sœur à travers le trou. Non dit-elle en voyant un des clones de Ivan les attaquer. Grand père dit-elle choqué

* * *

Au même moment, Rogue arriva devant la guilde de Mermaid Heel pour voir à travers les fenêtres une attaque d'ombre et de lumière ensevelir l'entièreté de la guilde.  
À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Weis et Yui reprirent leur souffle après avoir lancé leur plus puissante attaque. Mais un mouvement à la droite de la chasseuse de dragon attira son attention  
-Il y en à un qui s'enfuie dit-elle en le voyant passer la porte  
Mais leur ennemi eu à peine le temps de sortir, qu'il fut expulsé à l'intérieur par un hurlement du dragon de l'ombre  
-Papa sourit Yui en le voyant passer à son tour la porte  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il perdu en observant la guilde  
-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de comprendre que nous nous sommes toutes retrouvé statufié.  
-Et ta mère elle est où ?  
-Dans son bureau  
Il n'en fallu pas plus au chasseur de dragon pour s'y rendre suivis des 2 adolescents  
-Kagura soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Dit-il horrifié en la fixant. Comment on peut la libérer ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille et Weis  
-Il faut que tu la touches dit sa fille avant de fixer le blond et de lui adresser un faible sourire. Seuls des sentiments sincères peuvent casser le sors  
Directement, Rogue attrapa délicatement la main de sa femme et celle-ci commença à reprendre peu à peu la couleur de sa peau continuant sur son bras puis sur tout son corps. La laissant enfin libre  
-Rogue sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
-À vrai dire, j'avais 2 mots à dire à Weis dit-il en fixant le blond qui tenait la main de Yui dans la sienne. Mais je crois que tout ça peut attendre qu'on ait trouvé un moyen de libérer les filles de la guilde  
-Tu as raison dit Kagura en se précipitant en dehors de son bureau pour attraper violemment le mage qui avait lancé le sors par le col  
-Libère-les, tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle ou tu vas vraiment regretter de t'en être pris à Mermaid Heel  
-Maman si tu continues de le secouer comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera encore en état de les libérer  
-Alors fait le tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui l'observa effrayé  
Et quelques instants plus tard, toutes les filles de la guilde finirent par reprendre une apparence normale

* * *

À Raven Tail, toute la salle observa choquée Nashi sortir des débris.  
En effet, celle-ci était métamorphosée. Son corps était maintenant recouvert de flammes et quelques écailles rouges parcouraient son visage tandis que ses yeux jaunes menaçant observaient son ennemi  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda l'un des mages de Raven Tail perdu  
-La dragon force sourit Storm. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'énerver  
Et avant que quelqu'un et pu rajouter quelques choses, Nashi démarra avec une vitesse impressionnante pour attraper son ennemi par la gorge pour le faire traverser plusieurs murs  
-Quand à-t-elle réussi à l'activer ? Demanda Igneel choqué en observant le trou par lequel venait de disparaître sa sœur avec le mage télékinétique.  
-À l'instant on dirait lui répondit Reiki. Mais on ne va pas lui laisser faire tout le travail. Nous aussi, on doit passer à la vitesse supérieure dit-il en changeant d'armure pour réapparaître habillé d'un pantalon rouge et d'une épée plus légère que toutes les autres  
-T'es cinglé ? Demanda Emma choqué. Avec cette armure, tu n'as aucune défense. Si elle te touche avec l'une de ses boules de lave, tu es foutu  
-Je sais bien. Mais je n'ai plus le choix, la défense ne sers à rien. Je vais devoir compter sur la vitesse dit-il en s'élançant vers son ennemie  
-Reiki à raison, on doit adopter une autre manière de se battre dit Storm en faisant fusionner ses 2 pouvoirs  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le mage des explosions en le voyant briller d'une étrange lumière bleue tandis que 2 cercles se formèrent au-dessus de sa tête et un tourbillon d'eau l'entoura  
-Je te montre le pouvoir de l'eau et de la glace combiné sourit Storm en déclenchant le rideau de glace qui envoya des projectiles de glace sur le mage pris au piège  
-Les garçons ont raison dit Emma en se redressant faiblement sur ses jambes. Si Nashi a pu le faire alors moi aussi dit-elle convaincu en attrapant une barre de fer dans les débris avant de l'engloutir  
-À quoi tu joues gamine ? Demanda son ennemi en levant un sourcil interrogateur en la voyant se concentrer  
Mais il eu sa réponse en voyant son corps se transformer peu à peu en fer  
-Tu peux adopter une autre forme si tu veux, ça ne changera rien lui dit le mage de Raven Tail en lui envoyant ses projectiles de lame  
Mais en voyant ceux-ci rebondir contre la peau durcie de la chasseuse de dragon, il l'observa perdu.  
-Tu n'as pas compris, on dirait lui sourit Emma. Tu ne sauras pas passer à travers ma peau, mes écailles sont indestructibles.

Et sitôt sa phrase finie, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer  
-Bon, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que moi constata Igneel. Tu es ma dernière chance dit-il en sortant sa dernière clé d'or. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits. Viens à moi gémini  
-Oh, la situation à l'air compliqué remarqua l'un des petits êtres bleus  
-Oui Igneel a encore cherché les problèmes fit remarquer son jumeau  
-Exactement donc si vous avez une idée, je suis preneur dit le blond en évitant une attaque de son ennemi  
-Il y a peut être quelques choses  
-Mais on ne sait pas si tu es prêt  
-C'est rien essayons quand même  
-Mais si ça rate ça peut te tuer  
-On n'a pas le choix les gars, il faut en finir avec elle. Alors faites ce que je vous demande.  
-D'accord affirmèrent les 2 esprits en se fusionnant pour réapparaître en copie parfaite d'Igneel  
-C'est pas le moment de jouer les gars. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'imiter  
-On ne t'imite pas, on va lancer le sors d'Urano Metria  
-Le sors le plus puissant des constellasioniste ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Celui-là oui. Alors tu es toujours d'accord de le faire ? Demanda sa copie en tendant une main vers lui  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix après tout. D'accord, approuva-t-il en attrapant la main de son double  
Mais à peine leurs mains se sont-elles rencontrées qu'une lumière jaune les entoura  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda Igneel paniqué. Il y a trop d'informations qui arrivent en même temps. C'est beaucoup trop. Arrêtez supplia-t-il  
-Igneel. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Storm en le voyant se tordre de douleur  
-Non cet idiot à enclenché Urano Metria. Mais s'il n'est pas assez puissant ça pourrait le tuer  
-Il faut l'arrêter dit Emma  
-Attend la retint Strom en voyant le blond se figer et ses yeux devenir vide puis tout d'un coup, des planètes se formèrent autour de lui.  
-Écoutez, il récite l'incantation. On dirait qu'il parvient à maîtriser le sors constata Reiki  
-Que les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent. Maintenant ! dit le jeune Dragneel en rouvrant d'un coup ses yeux . Urano Metria !  
-Non qu'est-ce qu'il fait hurla son ennemie. Au secours !  
Une fois le sors fini, son ennemie retomba au sol vaincu et les yeux d'Igneel reprirent vie avant qu'il ne s'écroule inconscient  
-Igneel dirent les 3 mages de Fairy Tail en se précipitant vers lui  
-Ça va, il respire dit Reiki rassuré. Il a juste épuisé sa magie. On dirait qu'on à tous dépassé nos limites. Mais au moins on en à fini avec eux dit-il en observant les 4 mages de Raven Tail vaincus  
-Écoutez dit Emma alors que des pas se rapprochaient d'eux  
Les 3 ont alors tourné la tête pour voir Nashi entrer dans la pièce  
-Je lai carbonisé sourit-elle doucement avant de s'écrouler  
-T'as assuré lui sourit Storm en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire confiance au maître pour battre Ivan

* * *

D'ailleurs, non loin de là dans une petite pièce, Ivan attendait tranquillement pour la suite des événements un étrange livre dans les mains  
-Maître ! Hurla l'un de ses mages en entrant dans la pièce. On a un gros problème, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles des équipes envoyé sur le continent de Fiore. Et tout nos mages d'élite ont été vaincu par les mages de Fairy Tail  
-Je savais que je ne pourrais pas compter sur ses incapables soupira-t-il. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir passer à l'autre partie de mon plan dit-il en ouvrant le livre avant d'écrire dedans  
-Bien dit-il en suite en se levant. J'ai maintenant une petite réunion de famille qui m'attend dit-il en quittant la pièce

* * *

Quelques pièces plus loin, Yuki observa toujours choquée son frère et sa sœur se battre contre les clones de son grand-père.  
Mais d'un coup, ceux-ci cessèrent de les attaquer  
-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Demanda Nova perdu  
Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la blonde se retrouva calé contre le mur, la main de l'un des clones plaqué sur sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer  
-Nova ! Hurla son frère en voulant partir l'aider  
Seulement, c'était sans compter sur plusieurs autres clones qui se jetèrent sur lui pour le retenir  
-Nova ! Dit Laxus en passant en courant à côté de sa cadette pour accourir à coté de sa fille aînée et tirer sur le bras l'empêchant de respirer  
-Lâche là tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il hors de lui en voulant déclencher sa foudre, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce sois, plusieurs clones lui sautèrent dessus pour le plaquer au sol  
Se remettant peu à peu du choc, la petite Yuki sentis les larmes couvrir ses yeux  
-Non grand-père arrête dit-elle suppliante. Laisse les tranquilles dit-elle en partant dans la pièce pour aller aider sa famille, mais un autre clone l'attrapa bloquant le moindre de ses mouvements  
-Voyez-vous ça sourit soudain le vrai Ivan en entrant dans la pièce. Toute ma famille réunie rien que pour me voir  
-Espèce d'ordure dit Laxus entre ses dents tout en essayant de se débarrasser des clones  
-Grand père dit Yuki en sanglotant. Ne leur fait pas de mal. Je te promets que je resterais avec toi, mais laisse les partir  
-Oh, mais bien sûr que tu vas rester avec moi ma chérie dit-il en fixant la petite fille. Toi, dit-il en tournant la tête vers son clone retenant Nova, desserre un peu ton étreinte. Je ne veux pas la tuer. Du moins pas avant qu'ils aient vu leur précieuse guilde disparaître  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demanda Makoto. Tu ne nous vaincras jamais, je suis sûr que les autres ont déjà vaincu tout tes hommes  
-Oh oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais j'ai d'autres cartes dans ma manche sourit-il. Bien, je m'occuperais de mes chers petits enfants après. D'abord, nous avons un compte à régler fiston pour toutes les trahisons dont tu as fait preuve  
-Non ! Hurla Makoto en le voyant préparer son attaque au-dessus de Laxus incapable de bouger  
-Papa dit Nova les larmes aux yeux. Arrête, je t'en pris !  
-Oh, maintenant, tu éprouves de la compassion pour lui sourit Ivan en fixant la blonde. Pourtant, je pensais que tu serais d'accord. Nous serons tous beaucoup mieux sans cet homme qui n'a jamais fait attention à vous  
-Je me suis trompé dit Nova. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de lui. Il a fait tout pour notre guilde et malgré tout il à toujours tout fait pour protéger ses enfants. Je suis désolé papa  
-Non dit Laxus c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été un père à la hauteur. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû passer plus de temps avec vous  
-Non, j'ai juste été une gamine capricieuse. Je ne veux pas que tu meures dit-elle en pleur  
-Ça va aller dit le blond. Vivez pour moi  
-Non dit Makoto on a besoin de toi  
-Ça suffit ! Hurla Yuki en mordant avec force dans le bras du clone qui la retenait pour que celui-ci la lâche surpris. Tu ne toucheras plus à un cheveu de ma famille  
Disant cela, la cadette Draer commença à rassembler ses mains dans lesquelles un sort étrange ce format et un cercle jaune se dessina au-dessus de la tête d'Ivan  
-Non Yuki ne fait pas ça dit Laxus suppliant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Demanda Makoto perdu  
-Allons ma chérie, tu ne vas pas utiliser ce sors contre moi sourit Ivan. Tu sais que pour qu'il marche, tu dois me considérer comme un ennemi et je suis ton grand-père  
-Non dit-elle convaincu. Tous ceux qui font du mal à ma famille sont des ennemis  
-Non dit Nova en écarquillant les yeux. Yuki tu n'est pas assez expérimentée pour utiliser la loi des fées  
-Faites moi confiance dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire rassurant avant de rassembler ses mains pour qu'une lumière englobe toute la pièce

* * *

Au même moment, à la guilde de Fairy Tail Silver grimaça alors que Rosemary venait de finir le bandage entourant son torse  
-Et voilà sourit la cadette Fernandez. Ça ne devrais laisser qu'une simple cicatrice  
-Merci dit-il en observant le bandage  
-Non, c'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir protégé. Sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu  
-Et sans toi, on n'aurait pas vaincu cette femme. Merci d'être venu m'aider  
-Bah, ce n'était pas vraiment déplaisant de jouer ta petite amie dit-elle avec un léger sourire de plaisanterie en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue pendant que le pauvre mage d'eau rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux  
Mais ce cours instant d'intimité s'interrompit lorsqu'un cri retentis dans toute la guilde  
-Natsu dit Lucy paniqué en le voyant se tordre de douleur  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Erza perdu en le fixant se maintenir la tête comme si celle-ci allait exploser  
-Regardez dit Lisanna horrifié en voyant 2 cornes sortir sur le dessus de son crâne  
-Non dit Lucy en retombant lourdement au sol. Pas encore  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Gale perdu voyant la réaction de recul de tout les adultes  
Puis soudain, Natsu cessa de hurler pour observer le sol la respiration saccadée  
-Il faut faire sortir les enfants maintenant dit Juvia  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Demanda Eva  
Mais tout les ados eurent eux aussi un mouvement de recul en voyant Natsu se relever métamorphosé. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang, une aile avait poussé dans son dos, son corps était recouvert d'écailles et ses traits de visages étaient mauvais  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Sosha en voyant ses parents se placer devant lui et ses frères dans un mouvement de protection  
-E.N.D leur répondit enfin Elfman  
-Le plus grand démon des livres de Zeleph ? Demanda Ur. Mais comment ?  
-C'est lui avoua Mest. Son frère à fait de lui un démon pour pouvoir le vaincre. Mais nous en avions fini avec lui pendant la guerre. Comment il a pu se retransformer ?  
-Je l'ignore dit Lucy. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Natsu écoute moi dit-elle en se relevant. Il faut que tu gardes le contrôle. Ce n'est pas toi, tu le sais  
Les yeux rouge sang du démon suivirent la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant lui  
-Laisse-moi t'aider Natsu dit calmement Lucy en approchant sa main de sa joue  
Mais en une seconde, E.N.D sourit avant de la propulser violemment d'un simple coup  
-Lucy hurla toute la guilde en la voyant tomber évanoui  
-Maintenant, on en est sur dit Grey. Ce n'est plus du tout Natsu. Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'en occuper dit-il alors que sa marque de chasseur de démon grandis sur son corps.  
-Non Grey-sama dit Juvia suppliante. Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul  
-Je suis le seul chasseur de démon ici Juvia. C'est à moi de le faire  
-C'est pas pour autant que tu dois le faire seul lui fit remarquer Gajeel  
-Ils ont raison, nous pouvons détourner son attention pendant que tu t'occupes de lui dit Erza  
-Entendu dit Grey. Vous dit-il en observant tout les ados. Restez en retrait, on vous interdit d'intervenir  
-Mais … voulu intervenir Rosemary  
-C'est un ordre dit Levy. Aucun de vous n'imaginez le danger qu'il représente. Vous n'êtes pas prés pour ça  
Remarquant la détresse dans les yeux des adultes, les ados n'osèrent plus rien dire. Jamais la situation n'avait semblé si critique. Et il étaient maintenant paralysé par la peur en observant les membres de la guilde attaquer E.N.D

* * *

À la guilde de Raven Tail, chacun se remettait de son combat  
-Voilà dit Reiki normalement, je pense avoir soigné chacune de tes blessures dit-il en observant les bras et les jambes d'Emma. Mais il faudra attendre de voir polyussica pour soigner ton estomac  
-Ça devrais aller jusque-là. Merci  
-Les gars dit soudain Storm en se redressant. C'est quoi cette lumière ?  
-On dirait qu'elle vient de la salle principale constata Reiki  
-J'espère que le maître et les autres n'ont pas de problème dit Holly  
-C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. On ferait mieux d'aller voir  
Mais au moment ou l'aîné Fulbuster fini sa phrase, 2 cris horribles retentirent à l'unisson  
-Nashi dit Storm en accourant à coté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? Demanda-t-il en observant Emma et Reiki s'accroupir à coté d'Igneel qui se tordait lui aussi de douleur  
-Nashi dit tristement Holly se sachant impuissante face à la souffrance de sa meilleure amie.  
Mais d'un coup, la petite exeed bleu recula tandis qu'un cercle de feu entoura la chasseuse de dragon  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Demanda Reiki en voyant des cornes pousser sur la tête du blond  
-Regardez leurs… Leurs marques de guilde changent  
-J'ai déjà vu ces dessins quelque part réfléchi Reiki. Dans le livre de Lucy, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est la marque de Tartaros  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Storm perdu alors qu'un petit rire retentis dans son dos  
-Qu'est-ce qui à ? Demanda Emma au mage de Raven Tail  
-On dirait que le maître a mis la dernière partie de son plan en marche  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ?  
-Il a fait renaître E.N.D  
-Le plus grand démon des livres de zereph ? Demanda Reiki. Mais en quoi ça les concerne ?  
-Allons, vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail et vous ne savez même pas ça. Après tout, je suppose que c'est logique . Vos parents ont sûrement voulu protéger vos faibles esprits  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait, parle rugit Emma en l'attrapant par le col  
-Le sang d'E.N.D coule dans leurs veines. Ils deviennent des démons  
-Comment ils pourraient avoir le même sang que lui ? Demanda Holly de plus en plus perdu  
-E.N.D rigola le mage de Raven Tail. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zereph s'est servis de son propre petit frère pour en faire une arme. Et maintenant, ce sont les gènes de ce démon qui vont détruire votre stupide guilde  
Et à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, que les 3 ados et Holly se sont retourné choqué vers Igneel et Nashi pour les voir transformer totalement en démon et leur sourire d'un sourire mauvais  
Et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, ils se sont fait souffler violemment par l'une de leur attaque

* * *

Quelques pièces plus loin, la lumière aveuglante de Fairy law fini par s'atténuer  
-Yuki dit Laxus choqué en observant son père vaincu au sol et sa cadette debout à coté essayant de reprendre sa respiration après avoir utilisé un sort aussi puissant  
-Je vous avais dit que j'y arriverais sourit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant son père la serrer contre lui  
-Tu es formidable. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à m'en rendre compte avant. Dorénavant, je t'aiderais à développer toute ta puissance  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement en serrant à son tour contre elle  
-Yuki sourit ensuite Nova en venant la prendre dans ses bras suivis de son frère  
-Je suis désolé sanglota la cadette. Je ne voulais pas partir sans rien dire  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute lui sourit Makoto. L'important, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble maintenant  
-Oui et on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous maintenant confirma Laxus  
-Pas encore dit Nova. On doit aller délivrer tous les prisonniers d'Ivan venez dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol

-Merci beaucoup le remercia le dernier homme à sortir de la cellule. Vous nous avez enfin rendu notre liberté  
-C'est normal, les mages sont là pour aider les gens. Pas pour les diriger. Maintenant c'est à vous de réapprendre à vivre par vous-même  
Une fois tout les habitants partis, Yuki se retourna vers sa famille  
-J'allais oublier. On doit prendre quelques choses avant de partir  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda son père en la suivant  
-C'est un livre que grand-père gardait toujours avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça avait l'air important dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau avant de commencer à le fouiller  
-Ah le voilà sourit-elle en le sortant.  
-Montre dit Laxus en lui prenant rapidement des mains. C'est pas vrai dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Comment il a pu mettre la main dessus  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Nova  
-Bien pire que ça, on doit trouver les autres et vite dit Laxus en partant en courant en dehors du bureau


	33. Chapter 33

-Grey-sama ! Le cri de Juvia avait retenti dans toute la guilde comme un cri de détresse tandis que le chasseur de démon mal en point observait E.N.D marcher lentement vers lui  
En quelques instants, la guilde avait été plongée dans une détresse extrême tandis que Erza, Mirajane et Gajeel avaient été vaincu malgré un combat acharné. Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Roméo, Levy, Freed et tout les autres adultes étaient aussi très mal en point et plus état de se battre face à ce monstre  
-Lucy pleura Happy en la secouant. Lucy il faut que tu te réveille on a besoin de toi. Natsu à besoin de toi, dit-il suppliant  
Au même moment, E.N.D attrapa Grey par la gorge coupant ainsi sa respiration. Mais à peine 2 secondes plus tard, un filet d'eau entoura son bras pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise  
-Laisse le tranquille dit Juvia en essayant de se battre avec le peu de magie qui lui restait encore  
-Va jouer plus loin femme rigola E.N.D en lui envoyant une boule de feu qui la propulsa contre le mur  
-Maman dit Silver en accourant pour l'aider  
-Alors c'est tout ce que tu as chasseur de démon ? Rigola E.N.D en laissant retomber Grey inconscient au sol  
-Non dit Eva horrifiée en voyant que leur seule chance de survie venait de se faire battre  
-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Rigola le démon. Il va maintenant falloir que j'en finisse avec cette guilde de faible  
-NON !  
Le cri avait retenti du groupe d'ados recroquevillé au coin de la pièce  
-Ur tait toi lui souffla Rosemary  
-Sûrement pas dit-elle en se relevant tandis que E.N.D se tournait vers elle en souriant  
-Courageuse ou stupide. Je ne sais pas, mais ça me plaît rigola le démon  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur dit Ur confiante en s'avançant vers lui. Et je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre encore à ma guilde  
-Ur ne fait pas ça dit faiblement Juvia  
-Je peux le faire, je sais que j'en suis capable, dit-elle en observant la glace recouvrant le sol de la guilde suite aux attaques de son père  
Alors doucement, elle posa ses mains au sol avant de se concentrer  
-Que crois-tu faire petite idiote ? Rigola le démon  
-Non dit Juvia horrifié en voyant la marque noire recouvrir les mains de sa fille. Ur tu ne peux pas aspirer son pouvoir  
-Je suis la fille et la petite fille de chasseur de démon. C'est dans mes gènes. Je peux m'imprégner de son pouvoir  
-C'est de la folie essaya de la résonner Mest  
Plus le pouvoir montait sur son corps plus la douleur se faisait ressentir sur le visage de la jeune Fullbuster jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une larme  
-Arrête idiote la supplia sa meilleure amie. Le pouvoir de chasseur de démon va finir par t'ensevelir.  
-Si elle est toute seule oui. Mais à 2, on peut le faire intervint soudain Silver en se postant à coté de sa jumelle. On va faire ça ensemble comme toujours sis's dit-il en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle avant d'attraper sa main  
-D'accord, confirma-t-elle tandis que la marque commença à baisser sur son corps pour se transmettre sur le bras du mage d'eau  
Maintenant emplis du plein pouvoir des chasseurs de démon, les 2 se sont sourit avant de se redresser face à E.N.D  
-Amène toi lui sourit Ur en faisant complètement fusionner son pouvoir avec celui de son frère  
-Enfin ça va devenir intéressant sourit le démon en attaquant au même moment que les jumeaux Fullbuster

* * *

À la guilde de Raven Tail, l'un des mages d'Ivan rigola face aux 2 démons qui enchaînaient les attaques sur leurs compagnons  
-Ça suffit rugit Emma en changeant son bras en épée  
-Arrête la retint Reiki. On ne peut pas les blesser. Ça reste Nashi et Igneel  
-Parce qu'ils se privent de nous attaquer eux peut-être ?  
-Non mais ils ne sont plus eux même lui fit remarquer l'aîné Fernandez  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr intervint Storm  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Holly  
-D'accord, là ils ont l'air de démon mais ils ne le sont qu'à moitié par leur père. Ce qui veut dire que la moitié de leur esprit est toujours là au fond d'eux et qu'ils se battent sûrement pour reprendre le contrôle  
-Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Emma  
Voyant le mage de glace avancer vers Nashi qui lui souriait d'un sourire mauvais, les 3 autres membres de Fairy Tail se sont regardez interloquer  
-Une mission suicide n'est pas une solution Fullbuster lui fit remarquer Reiki  
-Faites moi confiance. Je sais qu'elle est encore là quelques part. Nashi regarde moi, dit-il en s'adressant au démon. C'est moi Storm.  
-Storm attention dit Holly en la voyant préparer une attaque contre lui  
-Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit-il en continuant de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Tu es incapable de blesser tes amis Nashi. Tout ce qui compte pour toi s'est de les protéger. Tu es plus forte que ce démon, je le sais parce que je te connais. Tu peux reprendre le contrôle. Sois plus forte que lui  
-Storm dit-elle d'une voix faible alors qu'un de ses yeux avait repris sa couleur noisette habituelle  
-Que fais-tu stupide gamine retentis une autre voix sortant de la bouche de la chasseuse de dragon. Tu dois le tuer  
-Non arrête ça retentis alors la vrai voix de Nashi tandis que ces mains se plaquèrent sur son visage  
-Que crois-tu sombre idiote . Tu ne peux pas me défier  
-Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal  
-Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir, se moqua l'autre voix sortant de sa bouche . Tu es faible , tu n'es qu'une enfant  
-Je suis plus forte que toi, je peux te battre retentit la vraie voix de Nashi convaincu  
Mais d'un coup, celle-ci s'écroula au sol en se tordant de douleur  
-Nashi dit Holly en s'approchant doucement d'elle le regard peiné. On sait que tu peux le vaincre. On à tous confiance en toi

Directement après cette phrase, un rire mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge  
-Personne ne peut me battre retentis la voix du démon en elle. Vous ne m'aurez pas dit-elle en se levant pour préparer une boule de feu vers eux  
-Non je ... je ne peux pas retentis la voix de Nashi alors que son autre bras attrapa celui qui voulait attaquer ses amis pour essayer de l'abaisser  
-Allons arrête de te débattre laisse toi faire et la douleur disparaîtra toute seule  
-Non , vous ne m'aurez jamais  
-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! hurlât la voix non humaine forçant tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles  
-Nashi intervint Storm en faisant encore un pas vers elle . Écoute tu ...  
-Va t'en Storm ...Va t'en ! Suppliât la voix de Nashi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal  
-Jamais ...On est une équipe je te rappelle. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais  
-Tu crois ça Fullbuster sourit-elle en préparant une nouvelle attaque vers lui alors que ces yeux redevinrent rouge sang . Tu es exactement l'arme qu'il me faut . Si elle te tue ça la brisera  
-Ne lui fais pas de mal suppliât elle  
-Storm recule lui conseilla Reiki  
-Non , j'ai confiance en toi Nashi , je sais que tu ne me blesseras jamais dit-il en avançant encore de quelques pas vers elle  
-Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je serais capable, dit-elle d'une voix cassée  
-Oh que si je te connais peut-être même mieux que tu te connais toi-même . Alors vas-y, je veux voir. Es-tu vraiment capable de me tuer ? Dit-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres du bras enflammé de Nashi  
-Nan ! Hurlât elle comme si elle se débattait de toutes ses forces avant que son bras ne retombe mollement le long de son corps . C'est trop dur Storm j'y arrive plus dit-elle d'une voix presque éteinte  
-Bien sûr que si , tu es bien plus forte que tu le crois . Regarde-moi dit-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans un mélange de brun-vert et de rouge . Tu peux le faire Nashi, pour la guilde, pour nous  
-Que...Non c'est impossible elle ne peut pas , d'où viens cette force ? ...Je ...Fullbuster ! Hurlât la voix du démon alors que Nashi s'effondrât au sol  
-Attend Storm le retint Emma voyant qu'il voulait s'approcher de Nashi et celle-ci eu juste le temps de le plaquer au sol qu'un feu entoura Nashi . Un feu qui se déchaîna dans quasiment toute la salle évitant de peu les mages de Fairy Tail  
Mais une lumière s'échappa d'elle tellement intense qu'elle força tout le monde à fermer les yeux . Lorsque le feu et la lumière se consumèrent peu à peu chacun pue constater la forme d'un dragon qui semblait sortir de Nashi pour s'envoler avant de disparaître  
Le temps que chacun reprennent son souffle et la salle redevint calme .  
-Nashi dit Storm en se précipitant sur elle couché au sol . Dis-moi que c'est bien toi la suppliât il  
-C'est bien moi approuvât elle alors qu'on pouvait remarquer que ses yeux étaient revenu à leur couleur normale  
Storm la serra alors contre lui rassuré

-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance les tourteaux mais on a encore un problème fit remarquer Emma en fixant Igneel toujours transformé en démon  
-Non dit Nashi en se relevant. Comment ça à pus nous arriver. Je ne peux pas croire que mon père soit…  
-Je sais que c'est pas facile Nashi mais pour le moment, on doit aider Igneel  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Reiki en voyant la chasseuse de dragon s'approcher doucement du blond  
-C'est mon frère, je sais qu'il m'écoutera. Igneel dit-elle en faisant encore quelques pas vers lui. Je sais qu'on n'est pas toujours d'accord sur tout. Mais je sais ce que tu vis en ce moment. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais je sais aussi à quel point tu es fort. Alors montre à ce foutu démon ce qu'est le pouvoir des Dragneel  
Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les yeux du blond commencèrent à reprendre leur couleur vert  
-Ouais continu comme ça sourit-elle. Il ne nous aura pas, je te le promets. Reprend le contrôle  
-J'essaye retentis une faible voix sortant de la bouche de Igneel. Mais c'est si dur, dit-il en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu dois rester concentrer sur moi. Garde le contrôle. J'ai confiance en toi petit frère dit-elle en le serrant contre elle  
Sentant ce contact, Igneel écarquilla les yeux tandis que son apparence redevint normale  
-Merci Nashi dit-il finalement en répondant à son étreinte  
Mais à peine 2 secondes plus tard, les 2 s'écroulèrent inconscient  
-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda Holly inquiète  
-Ils sont simplement à bout de forces. Vaincre leur démon les a totalement épuisés expliqua Reiki  
-Les gars retentis la voix de Makoto alors que la famille Draer arrivait en courant vers eux  
-C'est pas vrai Igneel dit Nova en s'accroupissant à coté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
-Nova éloigne toi d'eux dit son père inquiet. À tout moment ils pourraient …  
-Pourraient quoi ? Demanda Storm. Se transformer en démon ? C'est déjà arrivé  
-Quoi ? Demanda le maître de la guilde. Mais comment ont-ils réussi à redevenir normaux  
-Ils ont été plus fort que leur part E.N.D. Ils ont réussi à reprendre le contrôle  
-Tant mieux soupira Laxus rassuré  
-Mais maître intervint Reiki. Nashi et Igneel ont pu reprendre le contrôle parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'à moitié les gènes d'un démon. Mais si E.N.D est vraiment Natsu, est-ce qu'il arrivera à reprendre le contrôle ?  
-Bon sang dit Laxus en écarquillant les yeux. On doit rentrer à la guilde tout de suite. C'est une question de vie ou de mort

* * *

Du côté de Fairy tail justement, la fumée des 2 attaques se dissipa et tout les membres de la guilde écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le démon vaincu au sol  
-C'est … C'est impossible dit Levy en observant les 2 jeunes Fullbuster encore debout la respiration saccadée  
Mais comme si il était le premier à réagir, Gale se leva avant de tendre la main vers Natsu  
-Lettre solide CHAÎNES  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Cana  
-On ne peut pas prendre de risque. On ne sait pas qui va se réveiller. Si ce sera Natsu ou E.N.D  
-Ur, Silver hurla soudain Juvia en les voyant s'effondrer au sol  
-Hé réveillez-vous c'est pas drôle dit Rosemary en commençant à les secouer  
-La … la marque dit Eva horrifiée en voyant le noir qui continuait de monter sur leurs corps  
-Que quelqu'un ailles chercher Polyussica supplia Juvia  
-J'y vais dit Soichi en partant en courant en dehors de la guilde  
-Il faut conduire tous les blessés graves à l'infirmerie tout de suite ordonna Mest en se relevant péniblement

* * *

Non loin de là, dans la forêt entourant la guilde, Jellal et Cobra se rapprochaient de Fairy Tail avant que le chasseur de dragon ne s'arrête net  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jellal  
-J'entends des pleurs… C'est Akane dit-il en reconnaissant sa fille. Vient dit-il en partant en courant  
Et un peu plus loin, les 2 se sont figé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux  
En effet, Wendy était étalé au sol inconsciente, Ryu continuais à essayer de lui administrer des soins bien que toutes tentatives semblaient veines. À coté d'eux, Akane serrait la petite Fuyuko en pleur contre elle et non loin, un homme gisait vaincu  
-Akane  
-Papa, dit-elle en relevant son regard vers lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Jellal  
-Raven Tail nous à attaqué. Les membres de la guilde nous ont demandé de fuir, mais 2 hommes nous ont suivis. Maman et Carla sont restées pour les combattre. Mais l'un d'eux à réussi à nous retrouver. Wendy a voulu nous protéger. Mais c'était trop dangereux avec son bébé. Tout est de ma faute . Je n'ai pas su activer mes pouvoirs assez tôt. Je ne suis qu'une incapable  
-Attend, tu veux dire que tu as su les activer ? Demanda son père perdu  
-Oui, c'est même elle qui a battu le monsieur dit Fuyuko. Elle était effrayante. Elle ressemblait à un dragon, mais aussi à un serpent. Moi je te préfère normal dit-elle à l'adolescente  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur dit-elle en caressant les cheveux noirs de la cadette Fullbuster  
-Mais et ta mère, elle est ou du coup ?  
-Je ne sais pas dit-elle désolé  
-Bon dit Jellal. Je crois que le mieux c'est que je conduise Wendy à la guilde avec les enfants et vous 2, vous n'avez qu'à chercher après Kinana et Carla  
-D'accord confirma Cobra  
-Ryu dit le maître de crime sorcière en s'agenouillant à coté du petit garçon. Nous devons rentrer à la guilde  
-Non je dois soigner maman dit-il alors que ses larmes tombaient sur la poitrine de sa mère  
-Écoute moi dit Jellal d'une voix calme. Nous allons la ramener à la guilde et Polyussica prendra le relais. Tu as fait du très bon travail, mais ta maman à besoin de soins plus important. Tu veux bien que je la ramène ?  
-D'accord confirma-t-il en s'éloignant  
Jellal pues ainsi prendre Wendy dans ses bras et Ryu reprit l'œuf de Carla et Happy  
-On se rejoint à la guilde dit-il à Cobra avant de partir suivis des 2 enfants

* * *

Quand il a passé les portes, il ressentit toute la détresse de Fairy Tail en voyant tout les visages brisés  
-Wendy dit Roméo en accourant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
-Je l'ignore dit Jellal. Mais elle a besoin de soin d'urgence dit-il en la conduisant dans l'infirmerie ou la pauvre vieille ermite courrait dans tous les sens ne sachant pas qui était son patient le plus critique  
-Quoi encore demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte. Oh non, Wendy dit-elle en la reconnaissant moi qui aurait bien eu besoin d'elle. Pose la sur le lit-là dit-elle en le montrant  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Roméo inquiet en observant Polyussica l'analyser  
-Oh non dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son ventre. Je crains que ce ne soit grave. Je vais devoir lui faire des soins d'urgence  
-Pourquoi ? Le bébé est en danger ?  
-Je le crains oui. Je vais avoir besoin de calme. Roméo, je vais devoir te demander de sortir  
-Non, je reste avec elle  
-Roméo dit son père en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Nous devons lui faire confiance. Et si elle te dit que tu ne peux pas rester là, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter vient dit-il en l'entraînant dans la salle principale de la guilde  
-Polyussica ça s'aggrave pour Ur et Silver dit Levy en voyant la marque grandir de plus en plus sur leurs corps  
-Non, je ne peux pas m'occuper des 3 en même temps. Je vais avoir besoin de toi et Freed, il va falloir que vous les gardiez sous incantation pour éviter qu'elle ne grandisse encore pendant que je m'occupe de Wendy  
-D'accord confirma la petite mage des mots en partant chercher le mage aux cheveux verts

* * *

Dans la salle principale, Juvia avait foncé sur sa fille en la voyant passer la porte  
-Dieu merci tu vas bien dit-elle en enfuyant son visage dans le cou de la petite fille  
-Maman, ou sont papa, Ur et Silver ? Demanda-t-elle perdu de ne pas les voir dans la pièce  
À ces mots, Juvia étouffa un nouveau sanglot en serrant sa fille encore un peu plus fort contre elle

* * *

-Happy dit Ryu en s'approchant du petit chat. Carla m'a demandé d'en prendre soin, dit-il en lui tendant l'œuf  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement en voyant qu'il était intact. Mais où est Carla ? Demanda-t-il en observant autour de lui  
-Je ne sais pas dit le petit garçon en regardant le sol. Akane et son papa sont partis à sa recherche  
-Ryu l'appela Romeo en sortant de l'infirmerie  
-Papa dit-il en sautant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé dit-il en pleurant sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas réussi à soigner maman  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute dit Roméo en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui

* * *

-Papa dit Rosemary en le voyant sortir de l'infirmerie après y avoir déposé Wendy. Tu as vu maman ?  
-Oui, elle va s'en remettre ne t'en fait pas. Ta mère est forte tu sais dit-il en lui adressant un faible sourire  
-Et Ur et Silver ? Polyussica à trouvé un moyen de les sauver ?  
-Pas encore. Mais elle va continuer de chercher  
-Je ne veux pas les perdre papa dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne peuvent pas mourir  
-Je sais, dit-il en la serrant contre lui  
-Je leur avais dit de ne pas faire ça. C'était de la folie  
-Ne t'en fais pas essaya de la rassurer le mage astral. On doit leur faire confiance et faire confiance à Polyussica

* * *

Environ 1 heure plus tard, les portes de la guilde se sont de nouveau ouverte sur Cobra et Akane  
-Carla dit Happy en accourant vers le chat mal en point dans les bras de la jeune fille  
-Elles ont besoin de soins d'urgence dit Cobra inquiet pour Kinana  
-Emmenez-les dans l'infirmerie leur indiqua Bixrow tandis que les 2 obéir  
-Happy attend le retint Lily en le voyant les suivre lui aussi  
-Je dois aller avec Carla, dit-il en regardant la porte de l'infirmerie  
-Non, tu ne ferais que gêner Polyussica tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est attendre comme nous tous dit-il en montrant tout les membres de la guilde assis dans le silence  
Voyant qu'il avait raison, Happy soupira en s'asseyant à coté de son œuf  
-J'espère au moins que Holly et les autres vont bien dit-il en observant dehors  
-On l'espère tous confirma l'autre exeed

* * *

Au bout de 2 heures qui ressemblèrent à une éternité pour beaucoup, Polyussica finit par sortir de l'infirmerie  
-Comment elle va ? Demanda Roméo en se relevant mécaniquement faisant presque tomber son fils qui s'était endormit sur lui  
-Je suis désolé dit la vieille dame en lui adressant un regard peiné. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il n'y à plus aucun signe de vie dans la poche embryonnaire. Le bébé n'a pas survécu au choc  
À l'entente de cette phrase, les jambes du jeune homme cédèrent sous son poids et il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise  
-Non dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé continua la vieille ermite mais si je veux avoir une chance de sauver Wendy il va falloir que je sorte vite le bébé. Je vais donc devoir l'opérer  
-D'accord dit Roméo sans vraiment comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase  
-Je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Wendy promit-elle en repartant dans l'infirmerie  
À peine eu-t-elle disparue, que Roméo s'effondra littéralement soutenu par son père


	34. Chapter 34

Dans l'infirmerie, Levy mettait tout en œuvre pour garder son sors maintenu autour de Ur et Silver. Mais la sueur perlant sur son front montrait qu'elle commençait à être à bout de forces  
-Maman dit Gale en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je vais prendre le relais, tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu  
-Non, je peux encore continuer  
-Il à raison Levy intervint Freed. Laisse le faire un peu avec moi. Je tiendrais encore quelques heures, mais il faudra quelqu'un pour me relayer après alors il vaudrait mieux que tu reprennes des forces. On ne sait pas pour combien de temps va en avoir Polyussica avec Wendy et vaudrait mieux être opérationnel le plus longtemps possible  
-D'accord admit-elle finalement en laissant son fils prendre sa place  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air en forme remarqua Gale en observant les jumeaux respirer difficilement  
-C'est normal. Ce qu'ils ont fait était insensé voir même impossible. Personne n'a jamais réussi une telle prouesse  
-Et pour Natsu ? Vous croyez qu'il va redevenir normal ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'homme enchaîné à un lit plus loin  
-On ne peut qu'espérer soupira sa mère

* * *

Au même moment caché derrière un rideau, Polyussica commençait à ouvrir le ventre de Wendy quand une lumière étrange sortis de l'entaille  
D'abord perplexe, la vieille dame écarquilla ensuite les yeux  
-Levy, dit-elle en passant sa tête de l'autre coté. Va me chercher Roméo tout de suite. Je vais avoir besoin de lui  
-D'accord, dit-elle en s'exécutant  
-Tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre Wendy, dit-elle ensuite en se retournant vers sa patiente  
-Polyussica. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec l'opération ? Retentis la voix de Roméo de l'autre coté du rideau  
-Non vient mon garçon. Je me suis trompé, dit-elle alors qu'il était maintenant face à elle. Si je n'ai pas senti de signe de vie c'est parce que Wendy à créer un sort de protection autour du bébé  
-Comment ça ?  
-Wendy à du sentir le danger quand elle a vu le sort arriver vers elle alors elle à mi toutes ses réserves de magie autour de l'embryon oubliant sa propre protection. Le bébé est en vie. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je doive le sortir de là au plus vite. Seulement, c'est trop tôt pour lui. Mais comme je vais devoir m'occuper de Wendy, je ne saurais pas m'occuper de l'enfant en même temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir garder le bébé contre toi et lui insuffler de la magie jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'occuper de lui  
-D'accord, confirma-t-il. Vous pouvez compter sur moi  
-Bien dans ce cas allons-y dit-elle en retournant à son opération pour ouvrir la couche de protection et la poche embryonnaire avant de sortir le bébé  
-Tiens dit-elle en le posant dans les bras de Roméo. Je te laisse te charger d'elle  
-Elle ? C'est une fille, sourit-il en se concentrant pour lui insuffler toute sa magie. Pourquoi elle ne pleure pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il  
-Je ne sais pas répondit la vieille dame en activant ses soins sur Wendy  
-Aller ma chérie, bat toi, tu dois faire ça pour ta maman qui à tout fait pour te protéger. Je t'en pris dit-il suppliant  
Et quelques secondes après, alors que tout espoir l'avait quitté, un petit couinement s'échappa du bébé suivi de pleurs  
-Ça y est sourit Roméo en relevant le regard vers Polyussica  
-Bien maintenant reste concentré jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini ici

* * *

2 heures plus tard, la mage des soins soupira en désactivant ses sors de soin sur Wendy  
-Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda directement Roméo assis un peu plus continuant d'insuffler de la magie dans sa fille pour la garder en vie  
-Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais elle est dans le coma et seule elle peut décider d'en sortir  
-Donc elle peut ne jamais réveiller ?  
-C'est une possibilité en effet. Mais pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur le bébé  
-D'accord dit-il en la lui déposant dans les bras pour la regarder ensuite faire tous les soins utiles  
Après ça, Polyussica déposa la jeune Combolto dans une couveuse lui insufflant de la magie en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez forte pour en sortir

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le temps devenait insoutenable pour tous les membres de la guilde, Polyussica sortis enfin de l'infirmerie  
-Comment ils vont ? Demanda tout de suite Juvia en se précipitant vers elle  
-J'ai réussi à stabiliser la marque pour qu'elle arrête son ascension, mais j'ignore comment la réduire. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi pour faire des recherches. Et pour Natsu et Grey s'est plus compliqué soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer sur leurs cas. Quant aux autres, ils sont tous hors de danger. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller me reposer si je veux être en forme pour mes patients demain  
Sur cette phrase, la vieille dame quitta la guilde laissant un silence envahir de nouveau la pièce. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre

* * *

Le lendemain, Erza et Gajeel avaient fini par se réveiller suivis de peu par Mirajane.  
Mais malgré le fait que ces 3 là ais récupéré assez vite, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'équipe envoyé rechercher Yuki et aucune amélioration pour Ur, Silver et Wendy qui restaient toujours dans un état critique.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, Kinana et Carla ont fini elles aussi par se remettre de leurs blessures.  
Et une semaine jour pour jour après le combat qui les avaient opposé à Raven Tail, Lucy finie par ouvrir les yeux  
Quelque peu perdu, la blonde, c'est doucement relevé pour observer l'infirmerie autour d'elle  
-Ne fais pas trop d'efforts lui indiqua une voix à sa droite. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remise de ta commotion  
En tournant la tête, la constellasioniste reconnu Polyussica plongé dans un livre de soin  
-Ma commotion ? Demandas-t-elle perdu avant de sentir le bandage sur sa tête  
Et bien vite elle écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant des événements qui s'étaient passé avant son évanouissement  
-Natsu, dit-elle directement en regardant partout autour d'elle. Oh non dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche le voyant couché un peu plus loin toujours enchaîné. Il est encore E.N.D ?  
-Difficile à dire. Je sens encore plein d'énergie maléfique en lui, mais on dirait qu'il essaye de les combattre. Ce qui explique qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé ça doit être un vrai duel dans sa tête  
-Oui, c'est du Natsu tout craché affirma-t-elle. Vous pensez qu'il arrivera à reprendre le dessus ?  
-Impossible de me prononcer pour le moment avoua-t-elle  
-Mais comment avez-vous réussi à le battre ? Grey compris-t-elle en voyant le brun couché un peu plus loin. C'est quoi le tuyau auquel il est relié ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Juvia endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit de son mari  
-Pas exactement. Le démon a réussi à venir à bout de lui. Il est sous respiration artificielle pour le moment  
-Alors comment ? Seul un chasseur de démon aurait pu venir à bout de lui  
-Exactement. Ur et Silver se sont imprégné du pouvoir de leur père pour en devenir  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible  
-C'est ce que nous pensions tous mais ils y sont arrivés et maintenant leur vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Ces gamins ont été trop loin cette fois. Je ne suis pas sur d'arrivées à les soigner avoua-t-elle  
-Oh non dit-elle horrifié en voyant les larmes séchées sur les joues de Juvia signe qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir en pleurant. Il faut que j'aille voir les autres, dit-elle en se levant doucement  
Mais en s'approchant de la porte, elle se figea en voyant Wendy couché à coté d'une couveuse dans laquelle reposait un poupon  
-Oh non Wendy. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Bon sang, dit-elle en observant les 5 blessés graves inconscients. Ces ordures ont vraiment été trop loin dit-elle les poings serrés

* * *

-Lucy sourit Levy étant la première à la voir passer la porte de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
-Ça devrait aller dit-elle simplement avant d'observer la pièce autour d'elle. Et Laxus, Nashi, Igneel et les autres ?  
-On a toujours pas eu de nouvelles soupira Mirajane en caressant les cheveux de Fuyuko dont elle s'occupait depuis une semaine, Juvia n'ayant pas bougé un seul moment de l'infirmerie passant seulement du chevet de Grey à celui de ses enfants  
-Mais comment ça à pu arriver bon sang soupira Lucy en se laissant tomber sur l'un des bancs. Comment E.N.D à pu renaître  
-Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question retenti une voix venant de la porte d'entrée  
Et en la reconnaissant, tout les membres de la guilde ont écarquillé les yeux pour se tourner vers le groupe devancé par le maître de la guilde  
-Laxus sourirent Freed, Bixrow et Evergreen  
-Oh bon sang Nashi, Igneel dit Lucy en se dirigeant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant sa fille évanouit dans les bras de Storm et son fils évanouit sur l'épaule de Reiki  
-On l'ignore soupira Emma. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés depuis plus d'une semaine après que … qu'ils aient réussi à vaincre leur démon  
-Quoi ? Demanda la constellasioniste  
-Le gène de E.N.D semble les avoir affecté aussi lui expliqua Laxus. Je pense que mon père s'est servi de ça, dit-il en montrant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains  
-Le livre d'E.N.D constata Lucy en le prenant précautionneusement. Mais je pensais que maître Makarov l'avait caché après la guerre contre Zereph  
-Oui et il semblerait que mon père a réussi à mettre la main dessus et il à du lui faire quelques choses mais j'ignore quoi  
-Je vais y regarder affirma Lucy en observant le livre. Si la vie de ma famille dépend de ce livre je trouverai comment les aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte  
-En attendant j'ai besoin d'examiner ces gamins expliqua Polyussica. Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie avec les autres  
Obéissant, Reiki et Storm ont quitté la pièce  
-Dieu merci vous n'avez rien sourit Mirajane en serrant Makoto et Nova contre elle  
-Ne nous sous-estime pas maman lui sourit sa fille. Mais on n'est pas rentré les mains vides dit-elle en s'écartant ainsi que son frère pour laisser apparaître Yuki  
-Bonjour maman. Je … dit-elle mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé  
-Oh ma chérie dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu surprise  
-Bien sûr que non. L'important, c'est que tu sois rentré  
-Merci maman dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en se serrant un peu plus contre elle  
-Laxus dit ensuite la démone en faisant face au blond. Merci de les avoir ramenés  
Et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, le chasseur de dragon de foudre écarquilla les yeux alors que Mirajane l'embrassait à pleine bouche  
-Mira soupira-t-il quand elle s'est décollée de lui. On a déjà parlé de tes marques d'affection en public  
Voyant la gène qu'affichait son visage, la démone ne pues que rigoler. Faisant ainsi ressortir toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé

* * *

-Emma sourit Levy en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur  
-T'en fais pas m'man. Ils n'étaient pas si terribles  
-Je savais que tu allais assurer sourit Gajeel en lui ébouriffant les cheveux fièrement  
-Content de te voir tronche de fer sourit son frère en lui jetant un coup de coude amicale  
-Hé mais ça ne va pas espèce de crétin dit-elle en se tordant de douleur  
-Emma qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Lui demanda Levy inquiète  
-T'en fais pas, c'est juste une petite blessure  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Exigeât sa mère  
-J'ai eu l'estomac perforé pendant mon dernier combat rien de grave  
-Rien de grave ? S'offusqua Levy. Viens t'asseoir tout de suite jeune fille dit-elle en la poussant vers une chaise. Je dois avoir une incantation de soin quelque part dans l'un de mes livres dit-elle en commençant à les feuilleter  
-Maman soupira Emma avant de se résigner voyant le regard qu'elle lui envoyait

* * *

Au même moment, Holly s'approchant de Happy et Carla, mais elle se sentait toute petite face au regard de reproche que lui envoyait sa mère  
-Heu salut dit-elle mal à l'aise  
-Je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille jeune fille la sermonna tout de suite Carla  
-Je … désolé dit-elle en regardant le sol  
-Mais je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien sourit-elle finalement  
-Merci maman  
-N'en veux pas à ta mère. Tu sais comment elle est rigola Happy. Bon retour ma chérie  
-Merci papa dit-elle en plongeant dans ses bras

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Reiki ressortit de l'infirmerie après y avoir déposé Igneel, mais il eu à peine le temps de faire 3 pas dans la salle principale de la guilde avant de se faire câliner avec force  
-Maman, tu m'étouffes se plaint-il  
-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie soupira-t-elle sans écouter ses plaintes  
-Erza, si tu ne le lâche pas bientôt, ça ne servira à rien qu'il ai survécu à Raven Tail lui expliqua Jellal  
-Oh je suis désolé dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte  
-Je suis heureux de te voir sourit Jellal une fois son fils enfin libre  
-Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris de le voir à la guilde  
-Dés que nous avons appris pour les attaques nous nous sommes séparé pour aller porter main forte aux différentes guildes expliqua-t-il  
-Je vois. Et Rosemary ? Demanda-t-il surpris de ne pas la voir auprès de ses parents  
-Elle est dans la cour lui expliqua Erza. Elle ne va pas très bien, tu sais.  
-Je comprends, j'ai vu Silver et Ur. Je vais aller la voir  
-Oui je pense que ça lui fera du bien affirma Jellal en l'observant partir vers la porte  
En arrivant dehors, le mage des armes remarqua sa sœur assise au sol à observer le ciel  
-Hey petit monstre retentit une voix la faisant sursauter mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça quand elle était petite à cause de son mauvais caractère  
-Alors tu es revenu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Comme tu le vois, dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle  
-Ça à été ?  
-On a ramener Yuki, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui arrive à Nashi et Igneel mais je suis en un seul morceau si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et toi comment ça va ?  
-Tu les as vus ?  
-Oui soupira-t-il  
-Leur état s'aggrave de jour en jour. Malgré les soins de polyussica, la marque gagne du terrain de plus en plus  
-Je sais, mais ils ont fait ça pour tous nous sauver. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient le mieux  
-À quoi ça sers si ils ne s'en sortent pas ? Ça ne va aider personne qu'ils meurent. Juvia ne s'en remettra pas et encore moins Fuyuko. Et moi, comment je peux continuer à vivre sans ma meilleure amie ? Et Silver soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas le perdre, c'est trop dur dit-elle alors que ses larmes commencèrent à envahir ses joues  
Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Reiki la serra contre lui, la laissant vider toute sa tristesse sur sa poitrine  
Et dans la guilde, Erza et Jellal les observaient tristement

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Storm venait de déposer Nashi sur l'un des lits et il observait Polyussica l'ausculter.  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de m'observer ? Lui demanda finalement la vieille dame  
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autres ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-T'occuper de ta mère par exemple  
-Ma mère ? Demanda-t-il surpris en faisant demi tour et quand il a poser son regard sur son père, il se sentit pâlir.  
Une marque de mains mauve marquait sa gorge et une machine à laquelle il était relié lui permettait de rester en vie  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante  
-Il a essayé d'arrêter E.N.D  
-Essayer ? Mais s'il n'a pas réussi alors qui ?  
-Eux, dit-elle en montrant les jumeaux coucher un peu plus loin  
-Non dit-il en s'entant son cœur s'accélérer tout en reconnaissant son frère et sa sœur. Maman, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la secouer doucement  
-Grey-sama ! Hurla Juvia en se réveillant en sursaut. Storm dit-elle en le reconnaissant. Storm répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour éclater en pleur  
-Je suis désolé maman. j'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû les protéger dit-il en la serrant plus contre lui

* * *

Le lendemain à Lamia Scale, Meredy aidait à la reconstruction de la guilde après les combats quand sa lacrima de communication se mit à sonner  
-Jellal sourit-elle en voyant son ami apparaître dans la lacrima  
-Salut . Désolé de te contacter aussi tard. Comment ça va ?  
-Ça va, on à eu que des blessés léger ici. Et vous ?  
-C'est plus compliqué, soupira-t-il . C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te parler avant. Je devais m'occuper d'Erza qui a été blessé et même si elle va mieux, ce n'est pas le cas de Rosemary  
-Oh non il lui est arrivé quelques chose ? S'inquiéta-t-elle  
-Pas exactement à elle. Elle est juste au plus bas parce que Ur et Silver sont entre la vie et la mort  
A l'entente de cette phrase, un bruit de verre qui se brise résonna à coté de la mage aux cheveux rose  
-Toshiharu dit-elle surprise en se tournant vers son fils qui s'était figé net  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante  
-Raven Tail à fait revenir E.N.D lui répondit Jellal dans la lacrima  
-Quoi ? Demanda Meredy.  
-Je sais, moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mais ce sont eux qui ont réussi à en venir à bout mais non sans mal  
-Oh bon sang et comment vont Juvia et Grey ? S'inquiéta-t-elle  
-Elle n'a plus parlé depuis que c'est arrivé soupira le mage astral. Quand à Grey ...dit-il hésitant  
-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe avec Grey ? Demanda Léon qui était arrivé à coté de sa femme avec Ulta  
-Il ne va pas très bien non plus. Il n'a pas su vaincre E.N.D  
-C'est pas vrai dit Léon les dents serrées  
-Toshiharu attend essaya de le retenir sa sœur alors qu'il fonçait déjà vers la sortie  
-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on doit aller à Fairy Tail  
-Il à raison avoua Meredy. On arrive au plus vite dit-elle à Jellal avant de couper la communication

* * *

Une fois la famille Bastia, Racer et Richard partit, un calme étrange s'installa dans la guilde  
-Les pauvres soupira Cherry assise à côté de sa cousine. Raven Tail leur en voulait vraiment  
-J'espère que tout va s'arranger avoua l'autre fille aux cheveux rose. Fairy Tail ne mérite pas ça  
-Papa retenti soudain la voix de Maya alors que la porte de la guilde s'était ouverte sur 3 hommes. Je suis heureuse de te voir sourit la métisse en lui sautant dans les bras  
-Moi aussi avoua Ren. Je me suis inquiéter après ces attaques partout. Alors on est venu aussi vite que possible  
-Ren sourit Cherry en sautant dans les bras de son mari. Alors vous aussi ils vous ont attaqués ?  
-Oui mais on a pas vraiment eu les mages les plus doués donc on en est vite venu à bout

À coté de ces retrouvailles familiale, Sherria c'était figé en observant l'un des 2 garçons accompagnant le mage de Blue Pegasus et quand son regard percuta ses yeux verts foncé, un souvenir lui revint en tête  
« C'était il y à plus de 3 ans. Elle était au ange après avoir reçu la visite de Wendy qui lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte.  
Et cette nouvelle l'avait vraiment rendu très heureuse pour sa meilleure amie mais malgré tout un sentiment d'amertume avait germé en elle. Et pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver l'amour et fonder une famille elle aussi comme Wendy, Cherry ou Léon ?  
Quelques jours plus tard, sa cousine l'avait traîné avec elle à Blue Pegasus ou Ren avait organisé une grande fête pour les 10 ans de leur fille  
Et elle devait reconnaître que Blue Pegasus était doué pour organiser des fêtes malgré tout elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle ne connaissait presque personne dans cette guilde  
Mais un garçon l'avait rejoint au bar et lui avait proposé de boire un verre en sa compagnie  
En observant ses cheveux blond parfaitement coiffés, son regard vert foncé envoûtant et son sourire charmeur, la chasseuse de dieu s'était laissé tenter. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre  
Ce verre s'était accompagné d'un autre puis de plusieurs au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations et de leurs plaisanteries  
Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillé dans une chambre qui lui était inconnu. Mais en observant autour d'elle, elle avait reconnu le logo de Blue Pegasus. Mais en voulant se relever, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement en sentant une présence humaine avec elle dans le lit  
En se retournant, elle comprit vite qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Eve Tilm  
Ne voulant pas affronter la réalité en face, Sherria avait vite attrapé ses vêtements sans réveiller le garçon puis elle avait quitté la guilde souhaitant ne plus jamais penser à cette nuit  
Enfin tout ça était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait découvert quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle attendait un enfant. Paniqué, elle n'avait pu qu'en parler à sa cousine. Celle-ci a essayé de la convaincre d'en parler au père mais elle à toujours refusé.  
Elle a fini par mettre Hisashi au monde et même si il avait hérité des traits de son père, personne à la guilde n'avait jamais compris son lien avec le mage de Blue Pegasus étant donné qu'il avait également hérité des cheveux rose de sa mère et de ses yeux bleus ainsi que de ses pouvoirs »

En le voyant l'observer, la mage de Lamia Scale voulu fuir, mais c'était sans compter sur le petit garçon qui venait d'arriver devant elle  
-Maman, tu as vu ça ? Ce sont les mages de Blue Pegasus qui sont toujours sur la couverture des magazines que lit Ulta  
Entendant le mot maman, Eve avait posé un regard interrogateur sur le garçon avant de froncer les sourcils  
-Oui, j'ai vu mon chéri. Mais nous allons rentrer vient dit-elle en l'attrapant par la main avant de quitter la guilde

* * *

Au même moment à Sabertooth, Angel observait sa sœur faire les cent pas devant elle  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il t'a envoyé un message pour te le dire non ?  
-Oui mais c'était il y a une semaine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ?  
-Yukino dit Sting en s'approchant d'elle. Il est avec Rogue et Yui. Il ne peut rien lui arriver  
À peine le blond eu-t-il prononcé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas  
-Yo ! On est de retour souri Weis  
-Crétin soupira Yui à côté de lui  
-Weis sourit Yukino rassuré.  
-Je te l'avais bien dit lui fit remarquer Sting moqueur  
-Voyez-vous ça sourit Kimi en venant se poster devant les 2 chasseurs de dragon pour observer leurs mains liées. Hé ben vous en aurez mis du temps  
-Arrête Nanagia on sait tous que tu es jalouse parce que tu n'auras jamais ce corps de rêve pour toi dit-il en se montrant  
-Oh bon sang dit-elle dégoutté. Comme si je pouvais un jour être attiré par toi  
-Arrête, je suis le rêve de chaque fille sourit le blond  
-Tu feras gaffe, ta tête prend trop de place dit Yui en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Désolé pour toi mon chou rigola Kimi mais le fait que tu sois un homme te met déjà hors course  
-Comment ça ? Parce que tu aimes les femmes ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Yui moqueuse  
Et face à la mine perdue du garçon, les 2 filles ont éclaté de rire

* * *

Le lendemain, Polyussica avait enfin une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à nos mages préférés. La fille de Wendy et Roméo était maintenant assez forte pour vivre sans aide magique et elle pouvait donc enfin sortir de sa couveuse  
-Elle est magnifique sourit Macao en l'observant dans les bras de son fils qui venait enfin de la présenter aux membres de la guilde  
-Merci sourit le concerné avant de se pencher devant son fils curieux d'enfin pouvoir observer sa petite sœur  
-Elle est toute petite sourit le concerné. Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il curieux  
-Et bien, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi avoua Roméo. J'ai besoin que ta maman soit là pour décider avec nous  
-Je comprend dit le petit garçon. Alors il faut que maman ce réveil vite

-T'en fait pas dit son grand-père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ta maman est forte. Elle nous reviendra j'en suis sûr


	35. Chapter 35

2 jours plus tard, Storm soupira en observant Nashi toujours inconsciente dans son lit.  
Il finit par se lever pour rejoindre 2 lits un peu plus loin et il s'arrêta au pied de ceux-ci  
L'état de son frère et sa sœur ne s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire.  
-Salut les gars dit-il en les observant. Maman pense que vous parler vous aidera peut être à aller mieux . J'ignore si c'est vrai mais en tout cas si vous m'entendez, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû partir. Je suis votre aîné, c'est moi qui aurais dû vous protéger. C'était pas à vous de prendre ce risque. Bon sang j'aurais du être là dit-il les poings serrés faisant ressortir toute sa culpabilité  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute retentis une voix alors qu'une main rassurante c'était posé sur son épaule  
-Marraine ? Dit-il en se retournant vers Meredy  
-Si tu n'étais pas partis peut être que Nashi n'aurais jamais su combattre son démon. Tu ne peux pas régler tout les problèmes lui dit-elle calmement  
-Pour ce que j'ai réglé dit-il en observant Nashi. On ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive  
-Lucy est en ce moment même plongé dans le livre d'E.N.D elle va trouver. Elle l'a déjà fait tu sais alors on ne peut que lui faire confiance  
-J'espère soupira-t-il  
-Écoute dit Léon en s'approchant d'eux. En ce moment, ta mère et ta sœur on plus que besoin de toi alors c'est pour elles que tu dois rester fort. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer et les ramener avec toi  
-Mais ...dit-il en observant les 3 Fullbuster inconscient  
-On va veiller sur eux lui affirma Meredy. On t'appellera si il y a du changement mais tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme là dit-elle en observant les cernes sous ses yeux  
-D'accord, confirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit de son père ou sa mère s'était endormie en le serrant contre elle  
Il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras avant de quitter l'infirmerie  
-Storm hurla Fuyuko en lui fonçant dessus. Vous n'allez pas encore me laisser toute seule hein ?  
-Non bien sûr. On rentre à la maison. Maman à besoin de se reposer  
-D'accord, dit-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur de la guilde  
Arrivé chez eux, Storm conduisit Juvia dans son lit  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa sœur se coucher à coté d'elle  
-Je veux dormir avec maman comme ça si elle pleure encore pendant son sommeil je pourrais la consoler. Tu es d'accord ?  
-Bien sûr, affirma-t-il attendris par ses paroles. Tu veux manger quelques choses ? Demanda-t-il en se levant  
-Non Mirajane m'a déjà fait à manger. Je voudrais bien que tu me lises une histoire plutôt  
-D'accord confirma-t-il en allant chercher un livre pour se placer à coté d'elle  
Après un petit moment, la petite mage de neige avait fini par s'endormir et Storm soupira en les observant toutes les 2. Et si jamais son père, son frère et sa sœur ne revenait jamais ? Il ne serait pas assez fort pour eux 3 mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber et tout ça l'effrayait

* * *

Au même moment à Marguerite, Cherry soupira après avoir frappé à la porte de sa cousine sans obtenir de réponse  
-Tu sais tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher  
-Si je le peux très bien affirma une voix de l'autre coté de la porte  
-Il veut te parler. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui faire face  
-Non, dit lui de retourner à Blue Pegasus. Je me suis toujours bien débrouiller jusque-là et ça va continuer  
-T'es infernal soupira la plus âgée. Bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix dit-elle en s'éloignant de l'appartement

* * *

À la guilde de Fairy Tail, Roméo soupira assis à coté du lit de Wendy. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là. Encore heureux que son père s'occupait de Ryu.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un petit couinement le sortit de ses pensées  
-Oh, tu es réveillé sourit-il en berçant tout doucement sa fille. Tu as vu ça Wendy dit-il en relevant le regard vers la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle te ressemble tellement. Mais elle n'a toujours pas de prénom. Je ne peux pas la laisser éternellement comme ça. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça  
-Hope retentit une très faible voix tandis que Roméo écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'appellera Hope parce que ça été notre petit espoir dans toutes ces horreurs  
-Wendy dit-il choqué  
-Bonjour dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire  
-Oh bon sang dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Polyussica !  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? Râla la vieille ermite. J'essaye de travailler sur un nouvel essai de traitement pour les jumeaux  
-C'est Wendy. Elle est réveillée  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la vieille dame accoure à ses côtés  
-Alors c'est vrai, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Comment tu te sens Wendy ?  
-Un peu fatigué, avoua-t-elle  
-C'est tout à fait normal étant donné ton état. Laisse moi voir si tout va bien dit-elle en lui faisant tout les tests nécessaires. Oui on dirait que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Avec un peu de repos, tu devrais récupérer rapidement.  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-Bon maintenant, je vous laisse vous retrouver dit-elle en observant Roméo. J'ai encore pas mal de travail, dit-elle en s'éloignant  
-Je peux voir notre fille ? Demanda Wendy en tournant la tête vers Roméo  
-Bien sûr, lui sourit-il en la posant dans ses bras  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est parfaite sourit-elle. Elle a tes yeux et les mêmes cheveux noirs que toi constata-t-elle. Je ne regrette vraiment rien dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme. Si ça devait encore arriver je donnerais aussi ma vie pour elle  
-Ne pense plus à ça dit Roméo. L'important, c'est que vous vous en soyez toutes les 2 sortit dit-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. Oh mais j'y pense, quelqu'un rêve aussi de te voir dit-il en partant vers la porte  
Et quelques instants plus tard, Ryu bondit dans les bras de sa mère faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser sa petite sœur  
-Tu m'as manqué mon chéri sourit-elle tandis qu'il pleurait sur son épaule  
-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su te soigner. Je n'étais pas assez fort  
-Ça ne fait rien lui sourit Wendy. Tu m'as quand même aidé à protéger ta sœur  
-Tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le bébé  
-Bien sûr, en essayant de me soigner toute ta magie était diriger vers elle. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu me soigner moi  
-Alors ce n'était pas ma faute ?  
-Non, tu as juste joué ton rôle de grand frère à la perfection  
À l'entente de cette phrase, il adressa un sourire rayonnant vers sa mère  
-Et maintenant elle à un prénom ? Demanda-t-il en observant sa sœur  
-Hope lui sourit sa mère  
-Hope ? J'aime beaucoup avoua-t-il  
-Wendy retentit une nouvelle voix dans la pièce alors qu'Erza venait d'entrer suivis de Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Mirajane, Cana et plein d'autres de la guilde  
-Bonjour à tous dit-elle en leur adressant un grand sourire  
-Idiote dit Carla en se posant sur son lit. Pourquoi as-tu été te mettre en danger comme ça. C'était de la folie  
-Désolé, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais il fallait que je protège les enfants  
-tttsss, il faut toujours que tu fasses passer les autres avant toi. Tu ne changeras jamais dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Carla dit-elle en serrant sa fidèle exeed contre elle

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, à Marguerite, Sherria soupira en entendant de nouveau la sonnette  
-C'est pas vrai elle est pénible se plaint-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un coup sec. Ça suffit Cherry. On a déjà eu cette conversation plus d'une fois. Il est hors de question que je lui parle de son fils. Il … dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux tout en reconnaissant la personne face à elle  
-Salut lui dit timidement Eve  
-Oh bon sang dit-elle en voulant directement claquer la porte, mais c'était sans compter sur le blond qui l'avait retenu juste à temps  
-Attends s'il te plaît. Je veux juste discuter  
-S'il te plaît va t'en  
-Réponds au moins à une question  
-Laquelle ?  
-C'est mon fils n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu as parlé avec Cherry ?  
-Pas besoin. Je sais compter. D'autant plus qu'il a mon visage  
-Alors tu te souviens de cette nuit ?  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste eu quelques souvenirs qui me sont revenu après. Écoute dit-il après un petit moment de blanc. J'ignore pourquoi tu me l'as caché, mais tu as sûrement tes raisons. Mais j'aimerais le connaître, c'est tout. S'il te plaît.  
-Seulement parce que c'est cruel de le priver à tout jamais de son père soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en entier. Il est dans sa chambre dit-elle en avançant dans l'appartement. Hisashi dit-elle en ouvrant la porte  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en délaissant son jeu afin de se retourner vers sa mère  
-J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un dit-elle en montrant le blond dans son dos. Il s'appelle Eve Tilm  
-Tu es un mage de blue Pegasus constata le petit garçon. Tu es ami avec le papa de Maya  
-Effectivement sourit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Tu voudrais bien que je joue un peu avec toi ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-il alors que le mage de neige pris place à côté de lui  
En les observant ainsi, Sherria se sentit coupable de toujours les avoir séparés. Après tout sa cousine avait peut-être raison. Elle aurait dû lui en parler depuis de le début

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Wendy avait enfin pu sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa famille.  
Mais loin de vouloir se reposer, la chasseuse de dragon voulait maintenant se rendre utile pour ses amis  
-Tu es sur de pouvoirs le faire Wendy ? Demanda Kaito inquiet en fixant Grey toujours allongé dans son lit inconscient  
-Je n'ai pas développé mes pouvoirs toutes ces années pour échouer maintenant. Ils ont besoin de moi dit-elle en fixant toutes les personnes encore inconscientes  
-Elle à raison intervint Polyussica. Avec toutes ces années elle est devenu bien plus forte que moi  
-N'exagérons rien Polyussica-san. C'est toi qui m'as tout appris  
-Et l'élève à maintenant dépassé le maître avoua la vieille dame. Bon maintenant, tu as du travail  
-Tu as raison dit-elle en se retournant vers son patient pour placer ses mains au-dessus de sa gorge, l'entourant d'une lumière verte  
Juste à côté du lit, Juvia attrapa fermement la main de Storm et celui-ci la pressa légèrement essayant de la rassurer. Maintenant leur dernier espoir restait Wendy

* * *

Et dans le calme plat de l'infirmerie, seul retentit un souffle s'échappant des lèvres du chasseur de démon de glace. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Grey arracha rapidement le masque présent sur son visage  
-Grey-sama !  
Avant que le pauvre Fullbuster ai pu reprendre ses esprits, il se fit sauter dessus par une Juvia en pleur  
-Juvia qu'est-ce que … dit-il perdu en voyant tout les visages l'observer en souriant  
-Tu nous à fait une sacré peur lui avoua Erza en posant une main amicale sur son épaule  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il perdu avant de voir des petites mains essayer de se hisser sur son lit  
-Il faudra grandir encore un peu rigola Storm en aidant sa petite sœur à monter sur le lit  
-Papa sourit-elle une fois à côté de lui  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa cadette dans ses bras  
-Tu as été vaincu par E.N.D lui avoua Cana  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Grey écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient  
-Mais si j'ai échoué, ou est E.N.D ?  
En suivant le regard de tous, il remarqua Natsu couché à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Il a su reprendre le contrôle ?  
-Non soupira son fils. C'est Ur et Silver qui l'ont vaincu  
-Quoi ? Et ils sont ou d'ailleurs ?  
-Grey… avant tout, il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas ta faute lui dit doucement Mirajane  
-Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant le regard désolé que tout le monde lui envoyait  
-Ils ont protéger la guilde intervint doucement Juvia les larmes aux yeux. Juvia est désolé. Elle n'a pas réussi à les en empêcher  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Juvia répond dit-il en commençant à perdre patience  
-Ils ont absorber ton pouvoir lui avoua enfin Kaito. Ils sont devenus des chasseurs de démon  
-C'est impossible, dit-il en regardant l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord. Ce pouvoir ne peut se transmettre à un enfant qu'à la mort du parent qui possède ce pouvoir  
-Et pourtant ils l'ont fait dit Juvia en pleur. On a toujours su que nos enfants étaient exceptionnels mais on ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point  
-Seulement soupira Léon. Ils l'ont peut-être fait, mais la marque est en train de les dévorer de l'intérieur  
Horrifié par cette phrase, Grey a lentement tourné la tête vers ses jumeaux pour constater qu'effectivement la marque était monté sur plus de la moitié de leur visage

-J'ai tout essayer expliqua Polyussica mais rien n'y fait je suis désolé  
-Peut-être que je peux essayer intervint Wendy en s'approchant d'eux  
-Tu penses pouvoir faire quelques choses ? Demanda Toshiharu assis à côté du lit de Ur  
-Je vais faire ce que je peux admit la chasseuse de dragon  
-Alors on compte tous sur toi Wendy. Tu es notre dernier espoir. Sauve-les. La supplia Rosemary assise à coté du lit de Silver  
Avec un signe de tête en direction de la cadette Fernandez et l'aîné Bastia, Wendy s'avança entre les 2 lits avant d'attraper la main de chacun d'entre eux. Et directement après ça, une lumière verte les entoura  
Pendant un long moment, toute la guilde l'observa avec espoir. Mais Wendy finit par relâcher sa magie à bout de forces et Gajeel la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol  
-Tu n'es pas encore en état d'en faire autant lui expliqua le chasseur de dragon de fer  
-Non ce n'est pas ça protesta Wendy. Quelques chose empêche ma magie de parcourir leurs corps. Je ne peux rien faire je suis désolé dit-elle en voyant que son sort n'avait rien changé à leur état  
-Alors ils sont condamnés ? Demanda Meredy horrifié  
-Non retentit une voix convaincue  
-Grey-sama ? Demanda Juvia en le voyant essayer de se lever malgré qu'il fût encore très faible  
-C'est de ma faute qu'ils sont dans cet état. C'est à moi de faire quelques choses dit-il en essayant d'avancer vers leurs lits soutenus par Juvia  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda Mest  
-Contrôler leurs marques dit-il en se plaçant à l'endroit ou Wendy était posté avant  
-Tu n'arriveras à rien. Pas dans ton état essaya de le résonner Léon  
-C'est mes enfants. Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il convaincu en activant sa propre marque avant d'attraper la main de chacun d'entre eux.  
Et doucement, la marque de Grey grandit sur son propre corps tandis qu'elle baissait doucement sur le corps de Ur et Silver  
Au bout de quelques instants, les marques de Ur et Silver finirent par prendre la forme du tatouage normal des chasseurs de démon  
-Grey-sama dit Juvia en s'accroupissant à coté de lui alors qu'il venait de s'effondrer au sol  
-Ça va aller dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Je pense avoir repris tout le surplus en eux dit-il en observant son tatouage redevenir normal également  
-Il semblerait oui confirma Polyussica en les auscultant. Leurs respirations est redevenu normal, ainsi que leurs tensions  
-Alors ils sont hors de danger ? Demanda Storm  
-Je ne suis pas encore sur pour le moment, mais il semblerait  
-Alors si je comprends bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une solution pour ses 3 là dit Laxus en fixant les 3 Dragneel inconscients  
-Oui, mais Lucy, Levy Gale et Freed travail sans relâche sur le livre de E.N.D. On ne peut rien faire de plus en attendant  
-N'empêche, je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans leurs têtes. Vous croyez qu'ils se battent encore avec leurs démons ? Demanda Nova  
-Qui sait dit Lisanna

* * *

« Au même moment, dans l'esprit de Nashi. »  
La jeune fille se réveilla dans une clairière qui lui était inconnue  
-Bon sang, dit-elle en se relevant doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et je suis ou là ? Demandas-t-elle perdu . Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle en observant l'énorme arbre devant elle. Je connais cet endroit. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sur l'île de Tenrou ?  
Ne se souvenant pas du tout comment elle était arrivé là, Nashi décida de partir explorer l'île à la recherche de réponse  
-Hé dit-elle en apercevant un petit garçon au loin. Petit, dit-elle en rejoignant  
-Alors tu es réveillé lui sourit-il. Papa avait raison. Vient maman t'attend dit-il en partant en courant  
-Hé attends moi dit-elle en commençant à le poursuivre. Tu es qui au juste et comment tes parents savaient que j'étais ici ?  
-Maman va tout t'expliquer dit-il en arrivant devant une petite maison. Maman, hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrer. Elle est là, Nashi est arrivé  
-Oh vraiment retentit une voix féminine dans la maison  
Et quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme blonde aux apparences de petite fille sortir de la maison  
-Je vous connais dit Nashi en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu votre visage quelque part  
-C'est possible, sourit-elle. Bienvenu chez nous. Je suis Mavis Dragneel et lui c'est mon fils August dit-elle en montrant le petit blond qui souriait à coté d'elle  
-Dragneel ? Demanda Nashi perdu. Attendez, vous avez dit Mavis ? Comme Mavis Vermillion la fondatrice de la guilde  
-Oh mais je n'ai pas été seule pour la créer, tu sais  
-Mais vous êtes morte. Comment vous pouvez être là ? Et pourquoi vous vous appelez Dragneel maintenant ?  
-Je comprends, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Entre donc boire quelques choses dit-elle en lui indiquant la maison

-Alors demanda Nashi en attrapant le verre qu'elle venait de lui tendre  
-Pour commencer, tu as raison, je suis bien morte et August aussi  
-Alors comment je peux vous voir ?  
-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu n'arrives ici ?  
-Pas vraiment. On allait sauver Yuki, nous nous sommes battus contre les mages de Raven Tail, puis c'est le trou noir  
-Tu t'es transformé en démon Nashi comme ton frère  
À cette phrase, la chasseuse de dragon écarquilla les yeux  
-E.N.D., laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres. Mais on à réussi à venir à bout de ce démon  
-C'est vrai, seulement ça à consumé beaucoup de votre magie vital. Si tu as réussi à venir ici, c'est parce que tu es à moitié morte  
-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas… Mais et mon frère alors ?  
-Il y est aussi  
-Alors je dois le trouver dit-elle convaincu  
-Tu ne peux pas. Si des âmes à moitié vivantes se croise, ça créera un paradoxe qui vous tuera tous les 2. Le seul moyen de vous sortir d'ici est de vous en sortir par vous-même  
-Mais ça veut dire que Igneel est tout seul sur cette île ?  
-Non ne t'en fais pas, mon mari est parti à sa recherche  
-Votre mari ?  
-Ton oncle  
-Zereph compris-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ne peut pas. C'est un mage noir, il …  
-Attend essaya de la calmer Mavis. Je comprends tes craintes. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de la guerre entre Fairy Tail et le royaume d'Alvarez  
-Qu'il a lui même mené fit remarquer Nashi  
-Oui mais tu à sûrement dû entendre parler de la malédiction d'Ankzeram également  
-La malédiction contradictoire. Celle que plus tu aime la vie, plus tu tues  
-Exacte. Zereph et moi avons été condamnées à cette malédiction. Bien que dans mon cas elle ne soit arrivé que bien des années après lui. Tu peux comprendre le fardeau de cette malédiction et surtout le faite qu'elle rend fou  
-Oui, ça doit être horrible admit-elle  
-C'est pour ça que nous avons du arrêter Zereph. Et quand nous avons enfin réussi à briser la malédiction, nous avons enfin pu mourir. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. La mort nous à permis de reprendre notre vie comme elle aurait dû l'être sans la malédiction  
-Avec votre famille compris Nashi en observant le jeune August. Donc dans ce monde-ci, il est redevenu l'homme qu'il était avant que tout ça n'arrive  
-Exact, lui sourit Mavis

* * *

« Dans l'esprit de Igneel, »  
Le blond se réveilla en plein milieu de la forêt sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là.  
-Te voilà enfin retentis une voix à sa droite  
-Que… qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'homme aux cheveux noirs assis tranquillement sur un rocher. Et je suis où ?  
-Tu es sur l'île de Tenrou enfin, c'est l'image que ça à voulu donner.  
-Comment je suis arrivé là ?  
-À cause de ton démon expliqua l'homme. Quand tu l'as vaincu, tu as tué une partie de toi-même.  
-Mon démon ? Raven Tail dit-il en comprenant. Mais comment tu peux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tu fais partie de cette guilde ?  
-Pas vraiment dit-il en descendant de son rocher. Je suis celui à cause de qui ce démon t'habite  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ramener ton père et trouver un moyen de pouvoir enfin mourir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences dans ma folie. Et surtout, je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait aussi toucher mon neveu et ma nièce. Un être mi humain, mi démon c'est du jamais vu. Je n'aurais pas pu savoir que ça vous affecterais aussi  
-Attend, tu as bien dit ton neveu ? Tu es Zereph ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé  
-Effectivement  
-Mais tu es mort  
-Oui c'est pour ça que je suis ici  
-Attends si on est dans le monde des morts, ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis…  
-Non pas encore. Tu ne l'es qu'à moitié  
-À moitié ? Alors il faut que je sorte d'ici. Mais comment je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant partout autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Zereph sourire  
-Je remarque que tu as la même énergie que Natsu c'est tout  
-Ouais ben t'as pas envie de m'aider plutôt que de me regarder  
-Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. C'est à toi seul de trouver la force de sortir d'ici. Je ne peux qu'être un soutient morale  
-Super soupira-t-il  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Tel que je les connais, les membres de ta guilde doivent se battre en ce moment-même pour essayer aussi de t'aider à revenir. Et je sais que rien ne les déviera de leur objectif. N'importe qui ayant voulu s'opposer à eux pourra te le confirmer  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison avoua Igneel

* * *

D'ailleurs dans le monde des vivants, 4 mages continuaient de retourner le livre devant eux dans tous les sens  
-Attendez intervint soudain Lucy. Vous avez vu ces pages, dit-elle en montrant celles à la fin. Je suis quasi sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas là la dernière fois que je l'ai modifié  
-Montre ? Demanda Levy en commençant à les feuilleter  
-Tu sais de quoi elles parlent ? Demanda Freed  
-Je n'en suis pas sur, mais on dirait qu'elles parlent d'êtres mi démon, mi humain  
-Nashi et Igneel compris Gale. Ces pages doivent s'être rajoutées au livre après leurs naissances. Après tout, s'ils sont liés à E.N.D, le livre à du le sentir aussi  
-Alors ce seraient les pages les concernant ? Peut-être que c'est avec ça qu'on parviendra à les faire revenir  
-Les gars ! Intervint soudain une voix alors que Nova venait de sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie. C'est Ur et Silver venez vite  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à tous les membres de la guilde pour rappliquer  
-Pourquoi vous nous regardez tous comme ça ? Demanda Ur perdu face à toute la guilde  
-Oh mes bébés dit Juvia en serrant d'abord sa fille puis son fils dans ses bras  
-Maman tu m'étouffes intervint Silver  
-Oh Juvia est désolé dit-elle en se décollant doucement d'eux. Mais vous lui avez fait tellement peur  
-Je suis heureux de vous voir sourit Grey en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils étant posté à coté de son lit  
-Bon sang dit Ur en observant son bras ou était maintenant imprégné le tatouage des chasseurs de démon. Alors on l'a vraiment fait ?  
-Ouais mais sans papa vous y seriez rester bande d'inconscient soupira Storm  
-L'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Tu ne changeras jamais hein soupira Storm en laissant échapper un petit sourire. Tu m'as manqué petite tête dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux bleus de sa sœur  
-Arrête crétin, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça dit-elle en repoussant son bras faisant rigoler son frère  
Mais soudain, tout le monde se figeât en ressentant une aura noire  
-Rosemary ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en la voyant les fixer avec son regard meurtrier  
-Bande d'idiot dit-elle en s'approchant mécaniquement de leurs lits tandis que chacun lui laissa le chemin libre. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille dit-elle en les attrapant fermement par le col  
-Compris dirent-ils tout les 2 effrayés  
-Mais merci d'être revenu dit-elle finalement en leur adressant un sourire auquel ils répondirent

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, les jumeaux maintenant capable de sortir de l'infirmerie, ils ont décidé de commencer leur entraînement avec leur père pour apprendre à gérer leurs pouvoirs de chasseurs de démon.  
De son coté, Lucy était toujours en pleine recherche sur la partie du livre concernant ses enfants tandis que les 3 autres s'étaient concentrés sur la partie concernant Natsu.  
-Je crois avoir compris, dit-elle après des jours de recherches  
-Tu penses pouvoir changer tout ça ? Demanda Gale  
-Je vais essayer, dit-elle en commençant à réécrire les pages.  
Mais la procédure était plus difficile que prévue et la douleur se faisait ressentir sur son corps tandis que les lettres l'envahissaient  
-Le livre n'est pas décidé à se laisser faire remarqua Freed  
-Lu-chan tu es sur de pouvoirs le faire ? Demanda Levy inquiète  
-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois ramener ma famille  
-Mais tu n'y arrivera pas seule espèce d'idiote dit Grey en posant une main sur son épaule. Je vais t'aider, dit-il en activant sa marque afin d'absorber l'aura de démon qui s'échappait du livre  
-Merci lui dit sincèrement la blonde en se reconcentrant

* * *

«Dans l'esprit de Nashi »  
La jeune chasseuse de dragon tournait en rond dans la petite maison sans savoir quoi faire d'autres  
-Je veux bien que ce soit à moi de trouver, mais comment ?  
-Nashi dit August en la regardant. Tu brilles  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en s'observant qu'est ce que c'est que ça. Maman ? Dit-elle en entendant une faible voix retentir dans sa tête  
-On dirait que tes amis et ta famille ne sont pas prêt à te laisser partir sourit Mavis. Ils doivent tout faire pour essayer de vous ramener  
-Alors je dois retourner là-bas. Comment est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-Concentre-toi sur ceux qui compte pour toi. C'est eux qui te guideront  
-D'accord. Mais avant ça merci dit-elle en serrant Mavis contre elle. Merci d'avoir été là pour me guider  
-Je serais toujours présente tant que des membres de Fairy Tail auront besoin de moi sourit-elle  
-Et toi August dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant le petit garçon. J'ai été très contente de connaître mon cousin. Je regrette juste qu'on n'ait pas pu se connaître dans mon monde  
-Moi aussi sourit-il. Mais maintenant je suis avec papa et maman c'est tout ce qui compte  
-Tu as raison dit-elle en se relevant. Aurevoir dit-elle en se concentrant sur l'image de ses parents, de son frère, de Storm, de Holly et de tout les membres de la guilde et après quelques instants, la jeune Dragneel avait disparu  
-Elle va me manquer soupira August  
-Moi aussi sourit Mavis. Mais elle doit retourner à la guilde. N'empêche, dit-elle pour elle-même. Quelle jeune fille intéressante. Un parfait mélange de ses parents

* * *

« Dans l'esprit de Igneel »  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son corps s'illuminer  
-On dirait que ta mère a encore trouvé le moyen de modifier le livre. Quelle femme brillante. Personne n'avait jamais pu toucher à un de mes livres avant et pourtant elle à réussi 2 fois  
-Tu veux dire que c'est ma mère qui fait ça ?  
-Du moins, elle essaye. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas sans toi  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour l'aider ?  
-Concentrer toute ta magie vers elle. Vers la guilde  
-D'accord, dit-il en s'exécutant et en voyant tout doucement son corps disparaître, il sourit avant de relever son regard vers Zereph.  
-Merci en tout cas et j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour oncle Zereph sourit-il d'un sourire idiot semblable à celui de Natsu  
Et en l'observant disparaître complètement, Zereph écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire

* * *

-Nashi ! Le cri de Holly vint casser le silence de l'infirmerie  
-Hey doucement rigola-t-elle en réceptionnant sa petite exeed dans ses bras. Je vois que t'es aussi réveillé dit-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère  
-Ouais dit-il en se relevant doucement. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre. J'étais sur l'île de Tenrou  
-Moi aussi avoua Nashi. Avec le premier maître  
-Et moi avec Zereph. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence. Tu crois que …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en fracas  
-Holly qu'est ce qui se … Vous êtes réveillé sourit Happy. Lucy dit-il en tournant la tête. Tu as réussi  
-Quoi ? Retentit la voix de la blonde avant qu'elle n'arrive en courant vers eux  
-Vous êtes là sourit-elle rassuré  
-Ouais on a entendu ton appelle avoua Igneel  
-Merci dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Et pour papa ? Demanda Nashi en observant tristement son père toujours dans le même état  
-On est désolé, c'est notre faute soupira Silver. On ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Natsu. Seulement vous protégez d'E.N.D  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute essaya de les rassurer Juvia  
-Elle à raison dit Lucy en se tournant vers les jumeaux qui observaient le sol. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de sortir Natsu de là

* * *

Ainsi, les recherches sur le livre ont continué avec plus d'acharnement. S'ils avaient pu aider Nashi et Igneel alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne puisse pas marcher pour Natsu

* * *

« Dans l'esprit de Natsu »  
Le mage de Fairy Tail se tenait debout face à son propre démon dans un environnement noir  
-Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas quitter mon corps  
-Sûrement pas sourit E.N.D. Toi et moi, on ne forme qu'un  
-Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi dit-il les dents serrées. Tu as osé blesser ma famille  
-Oui et j'ai doré ça  
-Ordure dit Natsu en enflammant ses poings  
-Surtout quand je m'en suis pris à cette blonde pour laquelle tu as tellement de sentiments. Tu as vu son regard déçu quand elle a comprit que ce n'était plus toi qui contrôlais ton corps  
-La ferme, hurla-t-il en lui bondissant dessus  
-Alors tu veux encore te battre ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien  
-Je me battrai toujours même si je dois rester coincer ici. Au moins je t'empêche de prendre encore possession de mon corps  
-Oh mais ce ne sera pas indéfiniment. Bientôt je t'exclurais encore dans un coin pour prendre toute la place  
-Cours toujours dit Natsu rageusement

* * *

Dans la guilde, Lucy se préparait à modifier le livre devant elle  
-Tu es sur de pouvoirs le faire à nouveau ? Demanda Erza  
-Ça va aller dit-elle convaincu. En plus, Grey est là pour m'épauler  
-Ouais tu peux compter sur moi dit-il posté dans son dos prêt à absorber l'aura de démon  
-Bien dans ce cas allons-y dit-elle en s'activant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'écriture devenait dur  
-Grey ça fait beaucoup à absorber. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps s'inquiéta Mirajane  
-Je peux le faire dit-il les dents serrées  
-Laisse nous t'aider dit Ur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son père  
-Non, vous n'êtes pas encore assez entraîné dit-il en voyant que Silver avait fait pareil que sa sœur  
-Écoute dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. On est peut-être qu'au début de notre entraînement mais on a le meilleur des profs dit-il en activant sa marque faisant voler ses cheveux  
-À nous 4 on peut le faire dit Ur convaincu tout en activant elle aussi sa marque. C'est à cause de nous que Natsu en est là. Alors on lui doit bien ça  
Ainsi épaulée des 3 chasseurs de démons, Lucy retrouva encore plus de force pour finir son travail

* * *

« Dans l'esprit de Natsu »  
-Que … dit-il en sentant un pouvoir inconnu s'emparer de son corps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Natsu retentit la voix de Lucy dans sa tête. Tu dois le vaincre s'il te plaît  
-Luce ? Dit-il en regardant partout autour de lui perdu  
-Ta dulcinée n'est pas là rigola E.N.D. Il n'y à que nous  
-Papa retentit la voix de Nashi. Tu es plus fort que lui  
-Elle à raison retentit la voix de Igneel. On a confiance en toi  
-Allez t'es le plus fort Natsu affirma Happy  
-Ouais, alors bouge toi tête de flamme retenti la voix de Grey  
-Si tu ne le bats pas, je te promets que je te botte les fesses retentit la voix d'Erza  
-On a tous confiance en toi Nastu l'encouragea la voix de Wendy  
-Alors bat toi dirent tous les autres membres de la guilde. Parce que tu dois revenir  
-Je vous le promets dit-il convaincu en relevant le regard vers son double. Il est temps d'en finir tous les 2

* * *

Dans la guilde,  
Quand Lucy eu fini, elle posa doucement le livre en soupirant à bout de forces  
-Ça à marché ? Demanda Reiki  
-Oye ! Retentit une voix bien connue de tous dans l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je fais attaché  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à tout le monde pour accourir dans la pièce  
-Natsu, dirent-ils tous en souriant  
-Au lieu de me regarder comme ça. Vous n'avez pas envie de me détacher ?  
-Natsu hurlèrent plusieurs voix avant qu'il ne se fasse sauter dessus par plusieurs personnes  
-Au secours, vous m'écrasez, se plaint-il tandis que tout le monde éclata de rire


	36. Chapter 36 : épilogue

Ce joue là, Juvia était posté devant un bâtiment qu'elle fixait déjà depuis un petit moment  
-Tu es sur de vouloirs le faire ? Demanda Grey posté à coté d'elle  
-Juvia est certaine dit-elle convaincu. Si il y a bien une chose que cette expérience lui à apprise, c'est que la famille est très importante. Alors il est temps pour elle de faire abstraction du passé  
-Et on sera là pour te soutenir maman t'en fais pas affirma Storm soutenu par Ur et Silver qui avaient hoché la tête d'un même mouvement  
-Moi je suis contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer mon tonton s'emballa Fuyuko  
-Allons-y dit finalement Juvia en avançant vers la prison. Bonjour Dit-elle à l'espèce de grenouille embauchée par le conseil et en charge de l'accueil  
-Oh dit celle-ci en écarquillant les yeux vous êtes la famille Fullbuster  
En effet, avec les années, la réputation de la guilde n'avait pas faibli au contraire. Grey et Juvia bien sûr étaient connus comme des héros de guerres. Mais leurs enfants loin d'être en reste avaient aussi leurs réputations. Storm pour être le plus jeune mage de toute l'histoire à avoir atteint le rang de mages de rang S. Son talent était tellement reconnu que plusieurs personnes avaient voté pour le faire entrer dans le conseil. Mais sa condition de mage destructeur de la guilde avec la même réputation avait rendu septiques plusieurs de ces vieux idiots.  
Silver et Ur quant à eux, étaient connus comme les jumeaux glacés. En effet, après leur passage lors de missions, les lieux finissaient presque tout le temps entièrement gelé. Silver ayant déclenché son pouvoir d'eau et Ur ayant gelé toute celle-ci. Leur réputation avaient même encore amplifié maintenant que leurs pouvoirs étaient 2 fois plus puissant à cause de leurs conditions de chasseur de démons  
-En effet sourit Juvia. Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Loris Namakura  
-D'accord dit-elle en regardant le registre avant d'attraper l'une des clés. Veuillez me suivre  
Obéissant, les 6 Fullbuster ont parcouru le couloir avant d'arriver dans un couloir remplis de cellule non-magique réservé aux criminels dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.  
-C'est ici dit-elle en indiquant une cellule. Monsieur Namakura, vous avez de la visite  
-De la visite ? Retentis une voix perdue dans celle-ci. Et qui pourrait bien venir me voir ?  
-Votre sœur indiqua la grenouille alors que Juvia venait de se poster devant la cellule  
-Bonjour grand frère dit-elle timidement  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rageuse  
À l'entente de ce ton, Juvia se sentit blessé. C'est tout ce qu'elle craignait. Il n'avait pas changé  
-Ne lui parle pas comme ça intervint Grey en se postant à coté de Juvia. Tu n'imagines pas toute la force qui lui a fallu pour se trouver ici  
-Tu l'as pris avec, dit-il en fixant Grey dédaigneusement. Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé moi. Je préférais qu'elle reste loin de moi. Le simple fait de la voir me donne envie de vomir dit-il en détourant le regard  
Enfaîte, la vraie raison qui l'empêchait de regarder sa sœur était qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère et ça l'avait frappé dés l'instant ou elle était entrer dans son champ de vision. Pendant un instant, il avait revu le sourire doux qu'elle lui adressait tous les soirs en le mettant au lit alors que ce n'était un petit garçon.

-Écoute intervint une nouvelle voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si nous sommes ici, c'est simplement pour te parler  
En tournant la tête, Loris à remarquer un garçon portrait craché de Grey en plus jeune. La seule différence entre les 2 hommes, étaient les yeux bleu océan si caractéristique des Locker  
-C'est… dit-il en comprenant  
-C'est Storm expliqua Juvia. C'est le petit garçon que père et toi avez voulu rendre orphelin de père à l'époque en essayant de l'enlever avec l'aide de José  
-Et alors tu crois que c'est en essayant de m'attendrir que tu m'auras ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce gamin. Maintenant dégagez toi et ta famille de monstre  
-Dit donc toi. Qui tu traites de monstre ? S'énerva Ur en se postant à coté de son frère aîné. Si on est venu ici c'est pour toi. Mais vu comment tu agis, c'est normal que tu sois derrière ces barreaux  
-Ur calme toi essaya de la retenir son jumeaux  
Face à l'arrivée de la jeune fille, Loris avait écarquillé les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté dans le temps pour se retrouver devant la version adolescente de sa sœur. Mais vu son caractère, ça ne pouvait pas être Juvia. Surtout, que ses yeux étaient gris foncé par bleus  
-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-il en fixant les 2 ados  
-Ur et Silver Fullbuster expliqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus  
-Ce sont les bébés que toi et ton père vouliez nous enlever afin de les conditionner pour en faire des armes contre nous expliqua Grey d'une voix dure  
-Il y en avaient 2 dit-il perdu  
-Comme tu le voix dit Ur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
-Et moi, je suis Fuyuko sourit la petite fille aux cheveux noirs en se postant devant Storm  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-La petite derrière de notre famille répondit Storm en posant une main sur la tête de sa petite sœur qui souriait grandement en regardant cet homme inconnu devant elle  
En les observant tout les 6 comme ça, Loris ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à toutes les valeurs que sa mère avait essayé de lui apprendre plus jeune. Pourtant sa sœur, elle les reflétaient complètement, la famille, la force, le courage. Et il se sentit triste de ne jamais pouvoir vivre ça lui aussi  
-Enfaîte intervint Juvia après un petit moment de silence. Si Juvia est venu te voir, c'est avant tout pour te dire qu'elle te pardonne  
-Quoi ?  
-Juvia ne t'en veut plus pour tout ce qui s'est passé il y à plus de 16 ans maintenant. Et elle est venue te dire que si tu veux bien d'elle et de sa famille. Nous serons là pour toi quand tu sortiras d'ici dans quelques semaines. Juvia aimerait que tu puisses recommencer une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle chance avec elle à Magnolia. Après tout, tu restes toujours son grand frère  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Loris écarquilla les yeux perdu. Comment pouvait-elle croire encore en lui malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?  
-Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à te dire. Maintenant nous allons rentrer pour te laisser réfléchir. Mais sache qu'elle sera là à ta sortie. Si tu ne veux pas d'elle, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire  
À la fin de sa phrase, Juvia s'est éloigné suivi par Grey, Storm, Ur et Silver  
-Tu ne les suis pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la petite fille restée devant sa cellule  
-Non, je voulais d'abord t'offrir ça, dit-elle en tendant la main dans laquelle se trouvait un petit bonhomme de neige. C'est moi qui l'ai fait toute seule avec mes pouvoirs. Il ne pourra jamais fondre. Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas  
En voyant les yeux bleus peinés de la petite fille, Loris tendit automatiquement la main vers elle pour attraper ce qu'elle lui tendait  
-J'espère vraiment que tu diras oui à maman. J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître mieux tonton dit-elle ne remarquant pas le trouble qu'elle avait créer chez lui par cette appellation  
-Fuyuko l'appela une voix au loin  
-J'arrive. À bientôt dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de disparaître  
Une fois seul, l'homme observa le petit bonhomme de neige dans sa main et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

* * *

Au soir, Storm rentra chez lui et soupira en se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Cette journée l'avait épuisé, mais il pouvait bien faire ça pour sa mère. Surtout maintenant qu'elle lui avait laissé prendre son propre appartement.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer plus, que sa sonnette retentis  
-Salut sourit-il en fixant la jeune fille devant sa porte  
-Pas le temps de parler. Tu m'as trop manqué, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col pour attirer ses lèvres aux siennes  
Ce geste fit rigoler l'aîné Fullbuster. Nashi ne changera jamais. Elle restera toujours aussi impulsive

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les 2 amoureux se sont fait réveiller par les rayons du soleil et Storm en profita pour attraper une mèche rose qui reposait à coté de lui.  
-Pas déjà se plaint la jeune Dragneel  
-Moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu passes la journée ici. Mais si tes parents découvrent que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont avoir des doutes sur nous 2 ?  
-Ça va grogna-t-elle. Il est à peine 9h30. 9 h 30, dit-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Oh c'est pas vrai, ils ont déjà dû remarquer mon absence. Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse en béton  
Mais à peine eu-t-elle finie sa phrase, que la porte de la chambre vola en fumée  
-Je savais que son odeur menait ici rugit Natsu. T'es un homme mort Fullbuster  
-Je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveu de mon fils tête de flamme intervint une nouvelle voix alors que Natsu se fit congeler  
-Ça tu vas me le payer sale congelo dit-il une fois libéré  
-Ça suffit vous 2 intervint Lucy en entrant en courant dans la chambre. Laissez donc de l'intimité aux enfants  
-Sûrement pas, je refuse que ma fille fréquente un Fullbuster  
-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie que mon fils finisse flambé par ta fille ?  
-Franchement soupira Lucy en tournant la tête du combat pour observer les 2 ados ne sachant pas comment réagir. Vous vous attendiez à quoi tous les 2 ?  
-Oh Juvia est si heureuse intervint cette dernière. Son petit garçon est amoureux  
Après un long combat et encore plus de temps de débat ou Juvia et Lucy ont finit par convaincre Natsu de ne pas griller Storm, ils ont enfin pu rejoindre la guilde. Malheureusement pour l'aîné Fullbuster, il savait qu'il allait maintenant subir pendant un bon moment le regard meurtrier du chasseur de dragon.  
Mais ce n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, Silver devait subir le regard bien plus effrayant d'Erza  
-Franchement je ne comprends pas comment je ne suis pas encore mort dit Silver effrayé  
-Parce qu'au fond ma mère t'aime bien, et même si elle ne l'admettra pas, elle sait que tu es un garçon parfait sourit Rosemary. Ça lui passera tu verras dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue  
-Ou alors elle attend le moment parfait pour te découper en morceaux intervint Ur en venant s'asseoir prêt des 2  
-Arrête de l'embêter rigola sa meilleure amie  
-N'empêche, on peut retenir un truc  
-Quoi ? Demanda son frère  
-Je suis un super cupidon sourit-elle fière. Maintenant vous avez intérêt à me faire des neveux et nièces canons  
À l'entente de cette phrase, son frère devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa petite amie faisant éclater de rire sa jumelle

* * *

Un peu plus loin d'eux, Mirajane souriait en observant a travers la fenêtre la cour dans laquelle Yuki s'entraînait avec Laxus.  
-On peut quand même reconnaître qu'Ivan avait raison pour une chose intervint Makoto en se postant à coté d'elle  
-Et laquelle ? Demanda sa mère perdue  
-Yuki à une puissance monstre à développer. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle devienne maître de la guilde un jour  
-Tu as sans doute raison souri Mirajane.

* * *

Juste à coté d'eux, personne ne vit Nova traîner Igneel de force dans l'infirmerie  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda le blond perdu. Aïe, se plaint-il alors qu'elle venait de lui infliger un coup.  
-Je n'avais pas encore pu me venger alors que tu m'avais fait peur en ne te réveillant pas crétin  
-Bah désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, je …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Nova l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant  
-Et ça c'est pour être revenu dit-elle en se décollant doucement de lui  
-Heu … je … commença-t-il décontenancé  
-Ne t'imagine pas des choses Dragneel. Tu restes toujours un crétin. Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord dit-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce  
-Heu… D'accord dit-il encore plus perdu. Malgré ça, le blond se mit à sourire comme un idiot seul dans l'infirmerie

* * *

Dans la pièce principale, non loin du bar, Akane se concentrait tandis qu'une légère fumée toxique s'échappait de ses mains . Mais tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, elle disparut  
-Ça sers à rien se plaint-elle. J'arriverais plus à déclencher mon pouvoir. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi, c'est parce que je voulais protéger des personnes qui me sont chères  
-Et bien justement intervint son père. Si c'est ce qui t'a permis de les développer, concentre-toi sur ça. Dit toi que si la guilde se fait de nouveau attaquer, cette fois tu seras prête à les protéger  
-Ça ne sers à rien soupira-t-elle  
-Tu comptes rester encore en retrait, c'est ça ? Regarder tes amis se faire blesser sans rien pouvoir faire ?  
-Non je ne veux plus que ça arrive  
-Alors bat toi lui ordonna-t-il. Et si ta mère se faisait encore blesser ? Tu resterais là sans rien faire ?  
-Non je refuse dit-elle en sentant ses pouvoirs monter en elle  
-Nous y voilà sourit Cobra en fixant sa transformation  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? Demanda Kinana inquiète  
-Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est sous la pression qu'elle arrivera à les contrôler. Regarde là, dit-il fièrement. Elle peut devenir une mage hors pair  
-Parce qu'elle à un père tout aussi fort sourit-elle  
-Non affirma Cobra. Son pouvoir de chasseuse de dragon toxique lui vient bien de moi, mais son pouvoir de serpent par contre elle te le doit  
-Un parfait mélange de nous 2 sourit Kinana en fixant sa fille

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Emma vint se poster à coté de Reiki avec une mission en main  
-Hé, Fernandez. Si on repartait enfin en mission. On a pris assez de congés  
-Ça dépend. Tu es sur d'être assez remise de ton combat contre Raven Tail ?  
-Ouais, je suis en pleine forme sourit-elle en avalant un bout de fer. En plus, il faut que je sois bien plus entraîné pour l'examen de mage de rang S qui approche à grand pas  
-Oui on dirait que tu vas bien dit-il blasé en la voyant se goinfrer. Bon très bien. Makoto, on reprend du service dit-il à son meilleur ami  
-Enfin souris l'aîné Draer en les suivant tout les 2 vers la sortie de la guilde

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wendy souriait en berçant tout doucement sa fille tandis que Ryu veillait à coté d'elle en parfait grand frère protecteur  
Sur la table à coté d'eux, Holly était assise à coté de l'œuf de son frère ou sa sœur. Mais soudain, elle sursauta en le voyant se craqueler doucement  
-Papa, maman, je crois que l'œuf va éclore hurla-t-elle.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Happy et Carla pour venir se poser à coté d'elle tandis que toute la guilde observait la scène impatient  
Après un petit moment, l'œuf fini par se briser complètement. Et un petit chaton volant s'en échappa avant de retomber sur la tête du petit Ryu qui éclata de rire  
-On dirait qu'il a déjà trouvé son meilleur ami sourit Carla  
-J'ai un fils dit fièrement Happy  
-Comment il va s'appeler ? Demanda Holly en regardant le petit chat blanc  
-Pourquoi pas Flocon ? Demanda Ryu. Parce qu'il est blanc comme la neige  
-Hé bien dit Carla en fixant Happy qui approuvait. Pourquoi pas. Flocon ça lui va bien

* * *

Directement, la guilde à entamé une fête afin de fêter la naissance de ce petit exeed. Ce petit moment de détente fut bénéfique pour tout le monde. Grâce à ça, ils ont enfin pu laisser leurs problèmes derrière eux et aller de l'avant.  
En plein milieu de la fête, Ur soupira en observant ses frères. Tout 2 avaient réussi à se déclarer et ils vivaient maintenant leurs relations ouvertement. Réfléchissant à ça, elle finie enfin par prendre une décision  
-Ur où vas-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère en la voyant s'approcher de la porte  
-Il est temps que je donne ma réponse. Je vais voir mon petit ami lui sourit-elle en quittant la guilde  
-Quoi ! Hurlèrent Grey, Storm et Silver à l'unisson. Ur revient tout de suite dirent-ils en partant tout les 3 à sa suite  
-Ils ne changeront jamais soupira Rosemary.

* * *

Du côté des autres guildes, chacun avait repris son rythme normal. À Sabertooth, Kimi passait la plupart de son temps à charrier Yui et Weis sur leur relation, à Lamia Scale, Sherria avait enfin réussi à affronter Eve et les 2 étaient maintenant repartis sur de bonnes bases d'amitié. La chasseuse de dieu avait même donné son accord pour une garde partagé de leur fils. Et autant dire que le petit Hisashi est aux anges d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer son père et de pouvoir passer une semaine sur 2 à Blue Pegasus.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Juvia attendait devant la prison quand la porte s'est ouverte sur son frère.  
Celui-ci l'a alors fixé un instant hésitant avant de finalement se diriger vers elle.  
-Ok, dit-il arrivé devant elle. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, mais j'accepte de t'accompagner le temps de me trouver un travail et de …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Juvia l'avait serré contre elle.  
-Merci grand frère dit-elle finalement en le sentant se détendre face à ce contact  
-De rien … petit sœur dit-il tout bas mais malgré ça, Juvia pu l'entendre ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir le guider vers le bon chemin comme l'aurait voulu sa mère

* * *

hello :)

Et oui, ma fiction touche à sa fin. Mais je vous réserve toutefois 2 surprises pour les semaines suivantes.  
En attendant j'espère que ma fiction vous aura plus jusqu'au bout et un encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivis :)


	37. Bonus: voyage dans le temps

C'était un jour normal à Fairy Tail. Après tout les événements passé, la guilde avait repris son ambiance normal, composé des disputes habituels des mages, des débits d'alcool important et des rires de chacun.  
Mais ce jour-là, la petite Fuyuko boudait dans son coin . Storm était encore partis en mission et il avait refusé de la prendre avec lui disant qu'elle était encore un peu trop petite pour pouvoir réaliser des missions  
Ses parents lui avait donc expliqué qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle ait la marque de Fairy Tail pour faire des missions. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à combler la petite fille qui voulait leur prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait être aussi forte que les membres de sa famille.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle observa autour d'elle que personnes ne la remarque pour attraper une des feuilles de mission avant de s'éclipser dans la forêt non loin de la guilde pour comprendre tranquillement à quoi consistait cette mission  
Apprenant seulement à lire, la petite fille eue du mal de lire l'étrange phrase qui se trouvait au milieu de l'annonce mais quand elle eu fini la formule complète, elle se fit entourer par un étrange faisceau de lumière l'obligeant à fermer les yeux  
Quand la lumière s'arrêta, il ne resta plus une seule trace de la petite fille dans la forêt. Seul restait une feuille quelque peu caché sous un buisson

* * *

Au même moment, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla et Happy revenaient de l'une de leur mission quand Natsu s'arrêta net  
-Vous avez entendu ?  
-Oui ça venait de là indiqua Happy en montrant quelques arbres  
En s'y dirigeant, l'équipe se figea en trouvant une personne inconsciente  
-C'est une petite fille s'étonna Carla  
-Comment elle à pu atterrir là ? Demanda Lucy perdu  
-Aucune idée dit Erza en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais on devrait la ramener à la guilde en attendant qu'elle se réveille pour qu'on puisse ensuite la ramener chez elle  
-Hé qu'est ce que tu as à la renifler comme ça espèce de pédophile s'offusqua Lucy en voyant le nez de Natsu beaucoup trop proche de la petite fille  
-Pourquoi elle sent comme toi ? Demanda-t-il en observant Grey  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne la connais pas moi cette gamine  
-Elle n'a pas l'air blessé dit Wendy rassuré en activant son pouvoir sur elle  
-Tant mieux dit Erza en se dirigeant vers la guilde

* * *

Les voyant passer la porte, toute la guilde se retourna vers l'équipe de Natsu mais bien vite, ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la petite fille coiffée de couettes noires évanoui dans les bras d'Erza  
-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mirajane en les rejoignant  
-On l'ignore, nous l'avons trouvé en chemin. Nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je vais la mettre à l'infirmerie  
-Pourquoi Gajeel-Kun regarde Juvia comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme perdue  
-Pourquoi elle te ressemble autant ?  
-Juvia l'ignore, elle ne la connaît pas

* * *

Un peu, plus tard, Fuyuko ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce.  
Bien, vite, elle reconnut l'infirmerie de la guilde en se redressant en position assise  
Perdue, elle observa partout autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle devait sans doute avoir perdu connaissance dans la forêt, mais elle ne se rappelait plus comment  
Inquiète, elle activa son pouvoir, mais elle vit rassuré qu'il fonctionnait toujours très bien en voyant le petit bonhomme de neige dans sa main  
-Oh tu es réveillé retentis une voix la faisant sursauter. Tiens souris Mirajane en voyant le petit bonhomme de neige disparaître de sa main. Je vois que tu es une mage toi aussi  
-Bah bien sûr sourit Fuyuko  
-Alors dit moi comment tu te sens ?  
-Ça va dit-elle avant qu'un gargouillis ne sorte de son ventre. Oh, désoler dit-elle gêné  
-On dirait que tu as faim rigola la démone. Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger  
-Merci lui sourit timidement la petite fille

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs repassa la porte de l'infirmerie pour lui tendre une assiette de nourriture  
-Oh merci c'est super bon s'emballa la petite fille en lui adressant un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux bleus océan la perturbèrent un instant  
-Mira retentit une voix à la porte. On peut entrer  
-Oh bien sûr souris la démone en voyant l'équipe de Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel et Levy entrer  
-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda gentiment Wendy  
-Oui, affirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête avant d'observer mieux la jeune fille  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wendy  
-Pourquoi t'es plus petite marraine ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Marraine ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux perdu  
-Dit moi intervint Grey. Pourquoi tu étais seule dans la forêt ?  
-Je … je voulais faire une mission toute seule vu que Storm n'avait pas voulu que je vienne avec lui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir désobéi à maman et toi dit-elle en baissant le regard honteuse  
-Pourquoi tu lui a demander de ne pas faire de mission ? Demanda Happy  
-Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé moi. C'est la première fois que je la vois  
-Ce n'est pas grave, elle ne doit plus avoir les idées claires intervint Erza. L'important, c'est de savoir qui elle est pour pouvoir prévenir ses parents. Alors demanda Erza en s'approchant du lit. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Bah t'es bizarre tante Erza. Je suis Fuyuko Fullbuster dit-elle logiquement  
-Fullbuster ? Demanda Grey les sourcils froncés  
-Peut-être une cousine à toi intervint Lucy  
-Non, aucun de mes parents n'avait de frère ou sœur  
-Fuyuko intervint Mirajane en se rapprochant d'elle un soupçon l'envahissant de plus en plus. Par cette ressemblance avec Juvia, ses yeux bleus si semblable, ses traits ressemblant énormément à ceux de Grey sans parler de la couleur de ses cheveux. Qui sont tes parents ?  
-Bah toi aussi t'es bizarre tante Mira lui répondit-elle perdu. Papa c'est Grey Fullbuster dit-elle en montrant le garçon et maman c'est Juvia Locker dit-elle en montrant maintenant la jeune fille  
-Hé Juvia ! Intervint Gajeel en retenant la mage d'eau qui venait de s'évanouir  
-C'est impossible dit Grey tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai jamais couché avec Juvia dit-il les joues rosies  
-Peut-être pas encore fit remarquer Levy. Fuyuko on est en quelle année ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite fille  
-En l'an 816 dit-elle très sérieusement

-Quoi ? Demanda Lucy. Alors elle aurait voyagé dans le temps ? Mais comment ?  
-Fuyuko, avant que tu perdes connaissance dans la forêt, tu faisais quoi ?  
-J'essayais de lire l'intitulé d'une mission que j'avais pris dans la guilde, avoua-t-elle honteuse. Je sais que je ne peux pas encore faire de mission toute seule mais je voulais montrer à Storm que moi aussi, je pouvais partir avec lui  
-Qui est Storm ? Lui demanda gentiment Mirajane  
-Bah mon grand frère dit-elle logiquement  
-Ah tu te réveilles enfin tête de flaque intervint Gajeel en voyant Juvia ouvrir les yeux  
-Juvia à fait un drôle de rêve avoua-t-elle en se relevant. Elle avait une fille avec Grey-sama  
-Ce n'était pas un rêve Juvia lui avoua Levy en montrant la petite  
-Hhhhhiiiii ! Hurla-t-elle en rougissant. Mais … mais c'est impossible  
-Enfaîte elle semble avoir voyagé dans le temps lui expliqua Erza  
-Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus . Alors ça veut dire que Grey-sama et Juvia seront marié dans le futur dit Juvia les yeux en cœur. C'est merveilleux monsieur Grey dit-elle en lui sautant au cou  
-Si tu le dis soupira Grey en détournant le regard les joues légèrement rosies  
-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous savons tous que cette petite n'a rien à faire ici, nous devons trouver un moyen de la ramener chez elle. Pour ça on devrait demander l'aide de toute la guilde pour chercher quel genre de magie peut faire voyager dans le temps. D'autant plus que le maître est parti au conseil donc c'est à nous de régler cette histoire nous-même dit Erza  
Tout les mages sont donc sortit de l'infirmerie et Fuyuko observa perdu autour d'elle  
-La guilde semble différente constata-t-elle  
-Alors demanda Laxus en se postant devant eux. On sait qui est cette gamine ?  
-Bonjour maître lui sourit gentiment la cadette Fullbuster  
-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Demanda le blond perdu  
-Bah oui, c'est vous le maître de la guilde dit-elle logiquement  
-Quoi s'offusqua Natsu. Comment ça se fait que ce sois lui qui soit devenu maître  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi ils parlent ? Demanda le blond perdu  
-Ouais soupira Erza en voyant toute la guilde l'observer. Cette petite fille s'appelle Fuyuko Fullbuster. C'est la fille de Grey et Juvia  
-On se calme elle vient du futur intervint directement le mage de glace en voyant tout les yeux s'écarquiller  
-Oui, elle semble avoir été prise dans un sors qui l'a amené à notre époque donc nous devons essayer de trouver un moyen de la ramener d'où elle vient  
-Et comment ? Demanda Alzack  
-Nous devons chercher quel sort aurait pu l'amener ici expliqua Erza. Je propose qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes pour analyser le plus de livres possibles.  
-Alors c'est la gamine de Grey et Juvia ? Demanda Cana en l'observant. Qui l'aurait cru, dit-elle en relevant un regard moqueur vers le mage de glace. On dirait que ton toi du futur s'intéresse enfin aux femmes  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde dit-il mi gêné, mi vexé  
-Et c'est quoi son pouvoir à cette petite ? Demanda Lisanna. La glace ou l'eau ?  
-C'est vrai ça admis Grey. C'est quoi ta magie ?  
-La neige, dit-elle en faisant apparaître des flocons dans sa main. Le mélange de l'eau de la glace  
Une fois tout le monde remit de la nouvelle de la petite fille ayant voyagé dans le temps, chaque mage de la guilde se pris dans les recherches  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira Grey en voyant la petite fille toucher son torse alors qu'il était occupé à lire l'un des livres  
-Tu n'as plus ta cicatrice remarqua-t-elle en touchant l'endroit ou elle aurait du être  
-Quelle cicatrice ?  
-La même que maman dit-elle en attirant l'intention de la mage d'eau à coté d'eux. Celle que vous avez tout le 2 pour avoir voulu sacrifier votre vie pour l'autre  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Juvia perdu  
-Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que je le sache mais j'ai lu le livre de tante Lucy. Je sais que vous avez eu ces cicatrices pendant la guerre quand un sors vous à obligé à vous faire vous combattre à mort. Alors vous avez préféré vous suicider pour ne pas avoir à blesser l'autre, dit-elle tandis que ses parents s'observaient choqués et rougissant. Mais en se suicidant maman à utiliser un sort pour infuser son sang en toi pour que tu puisses survivre.  
-Attends, tu veux dire que Juvia à donnée sa vie pour moi ? Demanda le mage de glace choqué  
-Elle a voulu oui. Mais heureusement marraine est arrivé à temps pour la sauver elle aussi  
-C'est hors de question dit soudain Grey en se retournant vivement vers Juvia  
-De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.  
-Que tu offres ta vie pour moi si ça devait arriver un jour  
-Mais Grey-sama. Vous ne pouvez pas demander ça à Juvia dit-elle en baissant le regard. Elle serait incapable de vivre sans vous  
-Moi non plus dit-il sérieusement alors ne fait jamais ça

* * *

Vers la fin de la journée, les mages commencèrent à fatiguer et la petite Fuyuko s'endormait doucement contre le bras de Grey  
-Ton tatouage n'est pas là non plus remarqua la petite fille à moitié endormit  
-Quel tatouage ? Demanda Grey  
-Celui de ton pouvoir de chasseur de démon que tu as eu de grand-père après que maman l'ait libéré du maléfice du démon nécromancien  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Grey encore plus perdu par cette nouvelle révélation  
Mais en tournant la tête vers la petite fille, il vit qu'elle s'était endormit contre lui  
Malgré lui, il la trouva adorable ainsi calme. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Juvia. Mais malgré tout elle avait ses traits et Grey ne pues s'empêcher de la trouver parfaite.  
Après tout son futur ne devait pas être si terrible que ça avec Juvia. En observant d'ailleurs la mage d'eau à côté de lui, il rougit légèrement. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour la repousser afin de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un, on dirait bien qu'il avait échoué. Mais si ce que cette gamine lui disait était vrai, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses marquantes ensemble et c'était sans doute une suite logique.  
De son coté, la mage d'eau releva son regard fatigué du livre qu'elle était en train de parcourir et elle observa Grey dont la petite Fuyuko venait de s'endormir sur lui.  
Voyant ça, elle ne pues retenir un sourire attendri. Elle était persuadée qu'il ferait un père formidable. Son souhait le plus cher ne semblait pas si impossible que ça au final  
-Grey-sama dit finalement Juvia en s'approchant de lui. Juvia va aller mettre Fuyuko au lit  
-Ou ça ?  
-Dans sa chambre à Fairy hill comme ça elle pourra s'en occuper la nuit  
-D'accord, confirma-t-il en la voyant prendre délicatement la petite mage de neige dans ses bras

* * *

Le lendemain à l'an 816, Storm passa brusquement les portes de la guilde pour s'approcher de ses parents  
-C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il directement, mais tous ses espoirs fondirent en voyant les larmes perler les yeux de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il à son père  
-On l'ignore, elle est introuvable depuis hier. Et son odeur à disparu  
-Comme avec Phantom Lord et Raven Tail ?  
-Non là c'est encore différent avoua Natsu. Il y a un truc qui cloche mais j'ignore quoi  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait planter là ? On doit partir à sa recherche dit-il en sortant de la guilde suivis de Nashi et Holly  
-Attend dirent Ur et Silver. On vous accompagne  
-Nous aussi dirent Makoto, Reiki, Emma, Rosemary, Gale,Igneel, Nova et Eva en les rattrapant  
-On ne sera jamais de trop dans les recherches fit remarquer Makoto. Tu as une idée d'où commencer à chercher ?  
-Dans la forêt dit l'aîné Fullbuster. Elle adore aller y jouer  
-Ok dirent tous les ados en s'y dirigeant sans remarquer le petit garçon qui les avait discrètement suivis accompagné d'un petit chat blanc posé sur sa tête  
Arrivés dans la forêt, ils fouillèrent un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que Ur ne remarque une feuille étrange au sol  
-Venez voir appela-t-elle, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelques choses  
-C'est une mission remarqua Emma et alors ?  
-Elle n'est pas arrivée ici toute seule cette mission. Peut-être que c'est Fuyuko qui l'avait  
-Pourquoi elle aurait pris une mission pour venir s'isoler ici ? Demanda Reiki  
-J'en sais rien avoua la mage de glace.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Igneel en lisant la phrase du milieu  
Mais au moment où il la finit, un énorme cercle de lumière les entoura tous pour les faire atterrir inconscient au sol

* * *

Dans la soirée, Silver fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant. Hé les gars les appel-t-il avant de secouer Nova coucher à coté de lui  
-Mmmhh se plaint cette dernière en ouvrant doucement les yeux tandis que chacun des ados se réveilla à son tour  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda Rosemary  
-On dirait qu'on a tous perdu connaissance en même temps remarqua Reiki  
-Ouais et un petit moment apparemment. La nuit est déjà tombée dit Holly  
-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous suivre soupira Eva. On y voit plus à 3 mètres maintenant  
-Vous entendez ça ? Demanda Nashi  
En effet, des pas se rapprochaient des adolescents tandis que des pleurnichements se firent plus audibles  
-Ryu constata Storm en le voyant approcher, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je vous ai suivis. Moi aussi je voulais retrouver Fuyuko parce c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait tout noir. Et j'ai peur du noir dit-il en serrant un peu plus son exeed dans ses bras  
-T'en fais pas bonhomme, on est avec toi lui sourit Makoto.  
-Je pense qu'il serait préférable de rentrer intervint Reiki. On ne saura plus avancer dans ces conditions  
-Tu as raison admis Nova.  
La petite bande à donc repris le chemin de la guilde non sans se disputer sur la route pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était responsable de leur évanouissement  
-Vous êtes pénible soupira Makoto en ouvrant les portes de la guilde  
-Ouais ben je dis simplement qu'on ne serait pas là si l'autre blond n'avait pas comme d'habitude agis avant de réfléchir  
-Tu me cherches tas de fer se vexa Igneel. Et puis on est même pas sur que c'est ça qui est responsable de notre évanouissement  
-Quoi d'autre alors boulet ? Demanda Gale  
-Ouais ben, je n'aurais pas lu cette note si Ur n'avait pas pensé que ça pouvait être important  
-T'avais une autre piste peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle agacé et puis c'est Storm qui nous à emmené dans cette forêt pas moi  
-Et d'où se serait ma faute se vexa son frère  
-Bon sang allé vous rhabiller au lieu de vous disputer s'énerva Nashi  
-Quoi encore dirent-il à l'unisson  
-Vous êtes désespérant

-Tu me cherches tête de flamme ? Demanda Ur à la chasseuse de dragon  
-Ouais espèce de sorbet gelé  
-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû venir avec vous soupira Eva en voyant les 2 filles se battre  
-Les gars ça suffi soupira Reiki en voyant la bagarre générale qu'elles avaient enclenché  
-On vous à demander de vous calmer dit Nova en jetant un éclair au milieu de la bagarre  
-Ça tu va me le payer Draer s'énerva Emma en se dirigeant vers elle  
-Stop ! Rugis maintenant une voix les calmant tous instantanément  
-Désolé Rosemary dirent-ils à l'unisson en baissant le regard  
-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? Demanda Silver en observant les membres de la guilde figée vers eux  
-Il y a un truc qui cloche dit Makoto les sourcils froncés  
-Ouais pourquoi la déco de la guilde à changé ? Demanda Reiki  
-Et surtout pourquoi ils ont l'air aussi jeunes eux dit-il en montrant les mages de la guide  
-Storm , Ur, Silver hurla soudain une petite voix qu'ils connaissaient bien  
-Fuyuko sourit l'aîné Fullbuster en réceptionnant la petite fille qui courait vers eux dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?  
-C'est grâce à papa et maman plus jeune dit-elle en montrant les 2 mages dans la guilde  
-Comment ça plus jeune ? Demanda son frère perdu  
-Alors vous aussi vous venez du futur ? Demanda Cana en observant chacun des ados  
-On est en quelle année ? Demanda Rosemary perdu  
-En l'an 791 expliqua Freed  
-c'est pas vrai s'horrifia Ur. C'est à cause de ce papier j'en suis sûr  
-Je t'avais dit de ne pas le lire espèce de crétin sans cervelle s'énerva Emma en secouant férocement Igneel  
-Ça va se défendit le garçon. Je ne pouvais pas savoir  
-Faut voir le bon coté des choses relativisa Nova. Grâce à lui on a retrouvé Fuyuko. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de rentrer maintenant  
-C'est là que ça bloque, nous avons déjà cherché mais nous ne savons quel sors vous à amené ici leur expliqua Erza  
-Mais vous avez dit avoir lu quelques choses intervint Levy. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Un papier trouvé à l'endroit ou Fuyuko à du disparaître dit Holly mais il n'est pas venu avec nous  
-C'est simple dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'a savoir la phrase que tu as prononcée dit Nashi en se tournant vers son frère  
-Bah heu je m'en souviens plus avoua le blond  
-Alors réfléchi idiot hurlèrent les 3 chasseuses de dragon en le secouant  
-C'est peine perdue soupira Eva. On ne pourra rien obtenir de cet idiot. On va être coincé ici une éternité. Mes parents vont me tuer  
-Pas sûr dit son cousin. Peut-être que nos parents trouveront la note  
-Et si jamais dit Lucy on peut toujours essayer de trouver ce sors, peut être quand le voyant ce garçon s'en souviendra  
-C'est une idée avoua Ur. De toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix. C'est vraiment gentil de nous proposer votre aide  
-Bah on doit bien faire ça entre membre de Fairy Tail sourit Natsu  
-Bon étant donné que vous aller devoir rester ici un petit temps, vous devriez peut être vous présenter dit Lisanna  
-Ouais c'est pas faux avoua Silver. Bah moi je m'appelle Silver Fullbuster je suis le grand frère de Fuyuko, elle s'est ma sœur jumelle Ur et lui c'est notre frère aîné Storm  
-Kkkyyaaahhh ! Ils sont si parfaits Grey-sama s'emballa Juvia  
-4 dits le mages de glace pris au dépourvu. J'ai 4 gosses  
-Ah j'ai toujours dit que t'étais un pervers se moqua Natsu. On dirait que tu n'as pas chaumé  
-Tu me cherches le brasier ? S'énerva Grey  
-Amène-toi la reine des glaces sourit le chasseur de dragon de feu  
-Stop les arrêta Erza. Ce n'est pas le moment, laiss -les se présenter  
-Bon dit Nashi une fois la calme revenue. Moi je suis Nashi Dragneel et le crétin blond c'est mon frère Igneel  
-Quoi ? Demanda Lucy en voyant tout le monde se tourner vers elle  
-À ton avis qui est la mère de ces gamins se moqua Cana  
-Que … quoi mais … dit-elle en rougissant furieusement  
-C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble Luce dit Natsu en observant la jeune fille et lui il a la même couleur de cheveux que toi  
-Ah je le savais dit Happy triomphant. J'ai toujours su qu'ils s'aimaient  
-Ça va toi la ferme dit Lucy gênée

-Bon ben moi, je me présente, je m'appelle Rosemary Scarlet Fernandez et mon frère, c'est Reiki dit-elle en montrant le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux tirant sur le mauve  
-Fernandez dit Erza en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux  
-Oh oh sourit Cana. Tu nous aurais caché ta relation avec le maître de crime sorcière.  
-Non … non dit-elle gêné, il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et Jellal, on ne s'est jamais embrassé dit-elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche  
-Vraiment sourit la brune. Et ces gamins sont vraiment la preuve qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous peut-être  
-Laisse là tranquille Cana sourit Mirajane voyant la pauvre Erza se confondre maintenant parfaitement avec ses cheveux. On vous écoute dit la démone en se tournant vers les adolescents du futur  
-Bon ben moi c'est Gale Redfox et elle s'est ma grande sœur Emma  
-Alors vous êtes mes enfants ? Demanda Gajeel en les analysant du regard. C'est pas possible  
-Comment ça c'est pas possible ? Demanda Gale perdu  
-Cette gamine est trop petite pour être ma fille. On dirait la crevette dit-il en montrant Levy derrière lui  
-Qui tu traites de petite ? Demanda Emma piqué à vif  
-C'est pas vrai soupira Gale. Il a vraiment rien comprit dit-il en voyant Levy rougir signe qu'elle avait bien fait le lien  
-J'ai pas compris quoi ? Demanda Gajeel en se tournant vers lui  
-Qui est notre mère  
-Et c'est qui ?  
-Gajeel soupira Lily en volant à coté de lui. C'est évident. Cette petite lui ressemble comme 2 goutte d'eau et ce gamin semble avoir hérité de son intelligence. C'est Levy  
-Quoi tu veux dire que moi et crevette ? Dit-il en observant du coin de l'œil la pauvre Levy complètement cramoisi, avant de détourner le regard en rougissant doucement  
-Aller fait pas cette tête Levy se moqua Cana. Ça veut juste dire que t'as couché avec Gajeel  
-Cana, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus si c'est possible  
-Bon sinon, moi je suis Nova Draer et lui, c'est mon frère Makoto  
-Quoi ? Demanda Laxus blasé en voyant tout le monde le fixer  
-T'as eu des enfants avec qui ? Lui demanda Bixrow  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache  
-Quoi ? Demanda Mirajane en voyant Erza l'analyser du regard  
-Tu ressembles à cette petite, dit-elle en montrant la blonde. Sans parler des cheveux blancs du garçon  
-Non c'est impossible voyons dit-elle avec son sourire habituel  
-Pourtant, c'est le cas commenta Nova  
-Tu veux dire que Mira-nee et Laxus sont mariés ? Demanda Lisanna perdu  
-Ouaip  
-Quoi ? Hurlèrent tout les membres de la guilde alors que Laxus et Mirajane s'observaient choqué  
-Bon et sinon il y a aussi notre cousine Eva Strauss intervint Makoto en présentant la fille aux cheveux blancs  
-Sa cousine dit Elfman en plissant les yeux. Alors si tu es ma fille. C'est qui ta mère ?  
-C'est plutôt évident, fit-elle remarquer en remontant ses lunettes avant de fixer Evergreen  
-Tu veux dire que moi et lui/ elle hurlèrent-ils en même temps  
-Ouais répondit-elle blasé  
-Ah je l'ai toujours su sourit fièrement bixrow en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie  
-La ferme crétin dit-elle en repoussant son bras  
-Et moi je suis Holly intervint la petite exeed bleu et l'autre exeed c'est mon frère Flocon. On est les enfants de Happy et Carla  
-Quoi hurla la concernée. C'est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais avoir des enfants avec lui  
-T'es méchante Carla pleura le concerné

-Ouais ils ont pas vraiment changé avec les années soupira Holly  
-Et pour finir, le petit garçon là c'est Ryu Combolto dit Reiki  
-C'est mon petit-fils sourit Makao, félicitation Romeo il est parfait  
-J'y suis pour rien pour le moment lui fit remarquer celui-ci  
-Alors sourit Makao. Tu es aussi un mage de feu comme ton père et ton grand-père ?  
-Non, je suis un chasseur de dragon céleste comme maman sourit-il en regardant Wendy  
-M… moi ? Demanda Wendy prise au dépourvu. Mais je … dit elle en regardant Roméo et instantanément les 2 rougir  
-Bon soupira Laxus. Ça ne sers à rien de rester là à discuter. On ferait mieux de se mettre au travail afin de trouver un moyen de ramener ces gamins  
-T'as raison avoua Levy. Plus ils restent ici et plus ça créer un paradoxe temporel qui pourrait être dangereux pour nos 2 époques

* * *

Ainsi, la guilde s'est remise au travail.  
Mais au soir toujours aucune évolution alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher  
-Ça ne sers à rien de s'acharner ainsi fit remarquer Mirajane. On ferait tous mieux d'aller se reposer pour reprendre les recherches demain  
-Mais et les gamins ? Ils vont dormir où ? Demanda Bixrow  
-On à qu'à dire que chaque parent prenne en charge ses enfants proposa Kinana  
-Comment ça ? Demandèrent les concerné choqué  
-Kinana à raison la soutint Cana. C'est vous qui les avez pondu alors assumez  
-Je te signal qu'on a encore rien fait lui fit remarquer Gajeel  
-Peut-être, mais ça reste quand même les vôtres dit la brune en s'approchant de la porte. Bon à demain  
-Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir aller chez moi soupira Lucy  
-Ouais, on passe la nuit chez Lucy s'emballa Happy  
-Pas toi lui fis remarquer la blonde. T'as tes propres chatons à t'occuper  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai dit-il en fixant Holly et flocon qui s'étaient endormit sur l'une des tables  
-Je vais les amener dans la chambre de Wendy à Fairy Hill dit Carla en s'approchant du chaton blanc  
-Je vais t'aider dit Happy en soulevant Holly  
-D'accord mais après tu t'en va lui dit Carla. Wendy on y va ?  
-Bah c'est que je dois m'occuper de Ryû. Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant en en étant encore une moi-même. Du coup Macao-san m'a proposé de passer la nuit dans leur chambre d'ami avec lui comme ça on aura un adulte avec nous  
-Très bien soupira-t-elle. Mais toi je t'ai à l'œil dit-elle en fixant Roméo  
-Mais je … je dors dans ma chambre dit-il gêné. Et puis je n'ai que 13 ans  
-Bon on devrait emmener les gamins chez moi fit remarquer Laxus  
-Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Tu veux t'en occuper en plus de ta sœur et ton frangin ?  
-C'est vrai tu as raison avoua la barmaid  
-Bon et nous on va chez toi dit Evergreen sans laisser le choix à Elfman. Ma chambre à Fairy Hill est trop petite pour accueillir 2 personnes  
-Nous aussi on va rentrer dit Erza à Rosemary et Reiki.  
-Bon dit Grey en se postant à coté de Juvia. On devrait aller chez moi  
-Pou… Pourquoi ? Demanda la mage d'eau en rougissant  
-Parce que tu n'as pas la place de les accueillir tous chez-toi et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment gérer 4 gosses alors je vais avoir besoin e toi

-D… d'accord dit-elle en le suivant avec les 4 autres Fullbuster  
-Nous aussi on va chez moi dit Gajeel en se postant à coté de Levy  
-Mais, je pourrais très bien les prendre chez moi. Tu sais, je suis sûr que je pourrais m'en occuper seule.  
-Et tu les mettrais où ? Au milieu de tes bouquins ? Fit remarquer le chasseur de dragon. Allez ne discute pas, on y va dit-il en la posant sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie  
-Non...Gajeel lâche moi tout de suite dit-elle en se débattant bien que ce soit peine perdue

* * *

Chez Lucy, la blonde soupira en observant les 3 personnes avec elle s'empiffrer. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de doute quant à leur lien de parenté.  
Malgré ça, elle était toujours perturbé. Voir ses enfants du futur débarquer n'était forcément pas quelques chose de très commun. Mais de savoir que Natsu en était le père était étrange. Mais pas négativement, malgré elle, elle en était quand même heureuse. Elle l'imaginait, très bien père enfaîte et cette vision la fit légèrement rougir  
-Ça va pas Luce ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant  
-Si si très bien dit-elle en rougissant encore plus. Bon dit-elle en se levant. On devrait aller se coucher  
-Quoi déjà ? S'offusqua Igneel. Mais je n'ai pas du tout sommeil. On vient d'arriver dans une époque qu'on ne connaît pas. J'ai envie de découvrir tellement de choses et …  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était endormit comme une masse sur le matelas que Lucy leur avait préparé  
-Quel crétin soupira Nashi en observant son frère blasé. Bon bonne nuit p'pa, bonne nuit m'man dit-elle en les embrassant avant d'aller s'allonger  
-Bonne nuit Nashi lui sourit Lucy avant d'aller s'occuper de la vaisselle  
-Tu sais Luce dit Natsu après que Nashi se soit endormit. Ils sont plutôt réussis  
-C'est vrai sourit la blonde en fixant les 2 ados  
-En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu feras une mère extra. Il n'y a qu'à goûter ta cuisine sourit-il de son sourire idiot  
-Merci Natsu dit-elle en rougissant doucement. Bon nous aussi, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir dit-elle en partant dans son lit  
Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle sentis un bras passer au-dessus d'elle  
-Natsu on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Bah je dors. Faudra bien s'habituer si on doit vivre ensemble plus tard  
-Dans tes rêves dégage dit-elle en le poussant en dehors de son lit d'un coup de pied

* * *

Du côté des Fullbuster, les 6 avançaient dans les rues en direction de l'appartement de Grey quand ils se sont retrouvé nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux gris  
-Oh salut Grey dit-il d'un air faussement détaché  
-Léon soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Quelle question, je suis venu rendre visite à ma princesse des eaux dit-il en embrassant la main de Juvia  
-Heu… bonjour Léon-sama dit-elle en retirant sa main gênée avant de s'approcher de Grey  
-Est-ce qu'oncle Léon est vraiment en train de draguer maman ? Demanda Silver choqué à l'oreille de sa jumelle  
-C'est dégoûtant dit Ur en faisant une grimace  
-Oncle Léon s'emballa Fuyuko en lui sautant dessus. Tu voudras bien me refaire un lapin en glace ? J'ai oublié le mien à la maison dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Qui s'est ? Demanda Léon perdu en observant la petite fille dans ses bras  
-Fuyuko sourit Storm en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas sauter dans les bras des gens comme ça  
-Mais je le fais tout le temps avec oncle Léon dit la petite mage de neige perdu  
De son coté, Léon était en train de fixer les 4 personnes inconnues face à lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il en passant son regard de Storm à Grey puis de Ur à Juvia  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit Grey sur la défensive  
-Mais je … j'ignorais que tu avais une sœur Juvia dit-il en embrassant la main de Ur. Elle est aussi ravissante que toi  
-Oh non pitié dit Ur en se reculant dégoutté  
-Quoi tu n'as pas envie de sortie avec le père de ton copain ? Se moqua Silver  
-Comment ça son copain ? Demanda Grey choqué. Tu ne peux pas avoir de petit ami. Et encore moins le fils de ce crétin  
-Oh la ferme papa dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Léon avait écarquillé les yeux à cette appellation. Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien a ces 2 crétins qui sortent avec Nashi et Rosemary  
-Hé ne m'incluez pas dans vos disputes protesta Storm  
-Quoi ? Demanda le mage de glace. Vous sortez avec les filles de Erza et celle de Natsu. Je refuse de devoir faire partis de la même famille que ce crétin enflammé  
-Hé c'est repartit soupira Storm. Tu m'as déjà tenu se discoure, tu sais  
-Bien au moins je suis toujours raisonnable  
-Mais Grey-sama, si il est amoureux. On devrait le laisser tranquille intervint Juvia  
-C'est hors de question  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda Léon qui écoutait leur discussion perdu  
-Non protesta Grey.  
-Enfaîte ce que Grey-sama veut dire c'est que c'est un peut compliqué Léon-sama.. Ces enfants viennent du futur  
-Du futur ? Vous vous moquez de moi. Mais si elle t'a appelé papa dit-il en fixant Ur et qu'elle ressemble tant à Juvia, ça veut dire que … Grey dit-il en lui envoyant un regard noir. Comment as-tu pu toucher à ma dulcinée  
-Je te signale que j'ai encore rien fait  
-Tu ne l'a mérite pas. Elle est bien trop parfaite pour toi  
-Ferme là dit Grey agacé. Si ces gamins sont là, je ne peux rien y changer moi  
-Alors j'ai perdu, dit-il en s'effondrant  
-C'est pas grave oncle Léon. Tu as quand même tante Meredy, Toshiaru et Ulta lui sourit Fuyuko pour le rassurer  
-M… meredy ? Demanda Juvia choqué. Oh bon sang dit-elle les yeux en cœur. Ils formeraient un couple si parfait  
-La … la membre de crime sorcière ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux gris. C'est avec elle que j'ai des enfants ?  
-Fuyuko, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait raconter à tout le monde ce qui va se passer lui fit remarquer Storm

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Gajeel fini par déposer Levy dans son appartement  
-C'est pas trop tôt dit-elle les mains sur les hanches en signe de protestation  
-Arrête de te plaindre. Si tu n'avais pas jacassé sur toute la route, j'aurais presque pu oublié que t'étais sur mon épaule tellement tu ne pèse rien. Bon maintenant que t'es là. Tu n'as qu'à faire à manger  
-Non mais je te jure dit Levy en le fusillant du regard  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ça crevette ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant lever 2 doigts  
-Lettre solide EAU !  
Directement après, Gajeel se fit emporter par le tourbillon d'eau  
-Crevette protesta-t-il. Arrête ça. Je vais rouiller  
-Ils n'ont pas changé soupira Emma  
-Non je reste toujours le plus mature de cette famille c'est sûr soupira Gale en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Quand ils auront fini. Préviens-les qu'on mangera dans 20 minutes  
-Ok dit-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé  
-Et minimoys qui t'a permis de prendre tes aises chez moi ? Protesta le chasseur de dragon de fer. Mais arrête dit-il en se faisant emporter par une nouvelle vague  
-Qui tu traite de petite ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs  
-Et c'est toujours comme ça ? Soupira Lily entre la porte de la cuisine et du salon  
-Ouais on s'habitue à force dit le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé  
-J'imagine. Mais dans un sens. Tout ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me suis toujours douté que ces 2 là finiraient ensemble  
-C'est vrai, ils sont le cliché du couple avec des opposés qui s'attirent

* * *

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville, Lisanna et Eva soupirèrent en regardant Elfman et Evergreen se disputer  
-Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait un enfant avec toi. C'est insensé  
-Pourtant, elle est bien là. C'est bien qu'on là eu ensemble  
-Je suis sûr que tu m'as forcé  
-Comment ça, je t'ai forcé ? Protesta le garçon  
-Je leur dis que j'ai une petite sœur en plus ? Demanda Eva à sa tante  
-Non sinon on va en entendre parler toute la nuit en plus dit-elle en faisant la moue. En tout cas moi je suis très contente de savoir que j'ai des neveux et nièces lui sourit-elle. Que tes parents ai finis ensemble ne m'étonne pas tu sais. Mais pour Mirajane et Laxus, j'aurais jamais deviné.  
-Ouais c'est sûr qu'ils sont pas mal différents avoua-t-elle  
-Et moi ? Comment je suis dans le futur ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse  
-T'as pas vraiment changé avoua-t-elle en l'observant. Maman passe même son temps à embêter oncle Bixrow parce qu'il parait beaucoup plus vieux que toi d'ailleurs sourit-elle.  
-On … oncle Bixrow ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant doucement. Tu veux dire que lui et moi on est mariés ?  
-Ouais. Vous avez même eu des triplés ensemble  
-Des triplés dit-elle choqué. Bon sang, on peut dire que ce futur réserve pas mal de surprise

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, Mirajane observa Nova et Makoto en souriant.  
À coté d'eux, Laxus était assis dans son canapé avec son air détaché habituel. La démone avait du mal à l'imaginer avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Pourtant, les 2 adolescents devant elle en étaient bien la preuve. En y repensant, Laxus avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il était venu les aider à vaincre grimoire Heart et il avait participé aux grands jeux magique pour défendre le nom de la guilde.  
Depuis ses erreurs passées, il avait engagé un long chemin de la rédemption. Et elle était heureuse si elle avait pu l'aider dans cette voix. Après tout si il était devenu maître comme l'avait affirmé Fuyuko, c'est bien que tout le monde avait une confiance aveugle en lui

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Erza soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil.  
Savoir que les adolescents à coté d'elle étaient ses enfants la faisait pas mal réfléchir  
-Jellal soupira-t-elle en observant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre. Merci d'avoir pu enfin avancer en te pardonnant tes erreurs dit-elle avec un petit sourire

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le futur, toute la guilde parcourait les alentours de la guilde à la recherche d'indices pour retrouver les enfants disparues  
-Attendez dit Erza les sourcils froncés en se penchant pour ramasser quelques choses dans la forêt  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Grey en la rejoignant  
-Une de nos missions. Comment elle à pus se retrouver ici ? Demanda Natsu  
-Montre ? Demanda Levy en commençant à la lire  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda Wendy  
-Je pense mais je dois vérifier quelques choses à la guilde  
-Et tu penses que ça pourra nous aider à retrouver les enfants ? Demanda Lucy  
-A mon avis ce n'est pas une coïncidence si cette mission s'est retrouvé là avoua Erza en suivant Levy en direction de la guilde

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Juvia stressé en observant Levy parcourir un livre de traduction  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cette phrase est un portail pour remonter le temps  
-Tu penses que les enfants l'ont utilisé ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Ça ne m'étonnerais pas  
-Et tu penses que tu pourrais inverser le processus ? Lui demanda Evergreen  
-Seule je ne suis pas sûr  
-Et si on te passe tous un peu de notre magie ? Demanda Laxus  
-Avec une aide en magie ça pourrais marcher, mais pour ça, il faudrait que les enfants se trouvent au même endroit où ils sont arrivés dans l'autre époque lorsque j'effectuerai le sors  
-Et comment on pourrait communiquer avec pour qu'ils s'y rendent ?  
-On ne peut pas avoua la mage des mots  
-À moins d'envoyer quelqu'un qui va les amener là réfléchi Freed  
-Si quelqu'un doit s'y rendre, alors je vais y aller dis directement Laxus  
-Non, Laxus on a tout aussi envie que toi d'aller sauver nos enfants mais on ne peut pas laisser la guilde sans son maître. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu l'a fait ça c'est très mal passé  
-Alors moi, j'y vais dit Natsu  
-Et on va avec lui dirent directement les membres de son équipe  
-Non Asuka et moi, on va y aller intervint Keito . Après tout, on est les plus jeunes. Nous sommes ceux qui risquons le moins de créer un paradoxe temporel encore plus grand. De plus à cette époque-là, je ne dois même pas encore faire partis de la guilde  
-E moi je dois être encore une enfant avoua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs  
-Ils ont raison avoua Mirajane. C'est moins dangereux que ce sois eux qui y aillent  
-Bien dit Levy. Alors on à qu'a dire que vous devez vous trouver dans la forêt avec les enfants dans 2 heures précise  
-D'accord, on sera à l'heure promis le mage de glace en attrapant la feuille de mission. Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il à sa fiancé  
-Oui approuva-t-elle alors que les autres s'éloignaient pour ne pas se faire prendre dans le sors  
Et à peine eurent-ils lu la phrase qu'ils disparurent du champs de vision des autres

* * *

Au petit matin dans le passé, Makarof s'approcha de la guilde après avoir passé plusieurs jours avec le conseil. Mais en s'approchant du bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils. La guilde était beaucoup trop calme. Ce n'était pas normal  
En pressant le pas, il passa les portes pour voir tout les membres de la guilde plongé dans des livres  
-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il perdu en voyant des personnes qui lui étaient inconnus  
-Oh maître vous êtes déjà rentré lui sourit Mirajane  
-G… grand-père dit une jeune fille blonde en le fixant avec des grands yeux  
-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Tu es vivant sourit-elle emballé. Ça fait tellement du bien de te voir  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Oh bien sûr, tu ne me connais pas encore dans cette époque. Je suis ton arrière-petite-fille. Nova Draer  
-Ouais c'est une longue histoire avoua un garçon aux cheveux blancs en s'approchant des 2. Salut grand-père. Je suis le grand frère de Nova. Makoto  
-Que … Depuis quand t'a des gosses toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Laxus  
-J'ai rien fait pour le moment soupira le blond. Ils ont débarqué du futur comme tous les autres  
-Les autres ? Dit-il en observant tout les ados  
-On a pas mal de chose à vous raconter maître avoua Erza  
Une fois toute l'histoire raconté, Makarof essayait d'enregistrer toutes les informations  
-Donc vous êtes à la recherche d'un moyen pour les ramener chez eux comprit-il  
-Oui mais pour le moment ce n'est pas très concluant avoua Grey  
-Vous n'auriez pas un moyen maître ? Tenta Wendy  
-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il  
Et à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une lumière aveuglante emplis la pièce.  
Et quand elle fut dissipée, tout le monde a pu voir 2 personnes évanoui au sol.  
-Kaito dit Ur en accourant vers le blond  
-Et c'est Asuka constata Reiki en s'approchant de la cow-girl  
-C'est Asuka ? Demandèrent tous les gens du passé choqué en passant le regard de la petite fille à la jeune femme évanoui  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Demanda Eva  
-Ils sont probablement tombés sur la note aussi réfléchie Storm. On ferait mieux de les conduire à l'infirmerie en attendant leur réveil

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les 2 ont fini par se réveiller  
-Alors sourit Nashi. On peut savoir ce que vous faites là  
-Cette question, on est venu vous chercher dit Kaito  
-Alors vous avez un moyen de rentrer chez-vous ? Demanda Makarof  
-Oui. Levy en à un, mais pour ça, il faut qu'on se trouve tous dans la forêt dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant avoua Asuka en fixant sa montre  
-Alors il n'y à pas de temps à perdre allons-y dit Rosemary  
Toute la guilde c'est donc mis en marche  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Asuka adulte à la petite Asuka  
-Je vais devenir tellement belle dit-elle émerveillé  
-Merci rigola la plus grande  
-Bon dit Kaito alors qu'ils arrivaient au lieu indiqué. Il nous reste encore 15 minutes avant que le sors ne se déclenche  
-Bon ben, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir dit Lucy en se tournant vers les 2 jeunes Dragneel  
-Ouais mais on se reverra dans quelques années lui sourit sa fille  
-Et je serais très fier d'avoir des enfants comme vous sourit la blonde  
-Oh vous allez manquer à Juvia dit la jeune femme émue  
-Toi aussi, lui sourit Silver.  
-Essayer de ne plus perdre votre sœur cette fois dit Grey  
-Ouais tu as raison. On ferra attention rigola Storm  
-Au revoir tout les 2 dit Levy en les étreignant rapidement. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de vous rencontrer  
-Ouais, mais n'arrivez quand même pas trop vite dit Gajeel  
-À toi de contrôler tes pulsions dit Emma en haussant les épaules  
-T'en fait pas maman. Papa se pardonnera, tu verras  
-Je sais avoua Erza. J'ai confiance grâce à vous, dit-elle en leur souriant  
-Faites un bon voyage sourit Mirajane. Et on se reverra dans quelques années  
-Oui et vous ferrez enfin la connaissance de Yuki comme ça dit Makoto  
-Au revoir grand-père dit Nova. Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas pu passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais sache que tu seras un grand-père super  
-Merci dit le vieil homme touché  
-Bon ben il est temps de se quitter comme des hommes dit Elfman en observant sa fille  
-Crétin soupira Evergreen. T'as vraiment que ce mot à la bouche  
-Il y a pas à dire soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Vous n'avez pas changé avec les années  
-Oh je serais si fier de devenir grand-père d'ici quelques années dit Macao en fixant son petit-fils  
-Papa soupira Roméo. Ce ne sera pas avant des années  
-Oui Macao-san. Nous sommes encore bien trop jeunes  
-Bien sur, j'attendrais dit-il avec un grand sourire  
-Une chose est sur dit Carla. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu vous avoir avec lui dit-elle en montrant Happy. Mais vous êtes quand même très adorables  
-Merci maman sourit Holly  
-Bon il est l'heure intervint Asuka. Vous feriez mieux de vous reculer

* * *

Et quelques instants après, toutes les personnes présente dans la plaine avait disparu pour se retrouver à leur époque. Et dans le passé, tous les membres de la guilde s'observaient perdus  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Natsu  
-Aucune idée dit Lucy. J'ai l'impression qu'on devait faire quelques choses d'important mais je ne sais plus quoi  
-C'était sans doute rien dit Grey. On ferait mieux de rentrer  
Et pendant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers a guilde, Makarof fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était le seul à avoir gardé un souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer


	38. Bonus: et si Phantom Lord avait gagné ?

Et si Fairy Tail n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace de Gajeel et Juvia ? Et si c'était José qui avait élevé Ur et Silver ? L'histoire aurait été bien différente

* * *

Dans la guilde de Phantom Lord, un cris déchirant retentit dans tout le bâtiment  
-C'est très bien mademoiselle. Vous faites du très bon travail  
-Non Juvia vous en supplie. Elle ne peut pas avoir son bébé maintenant. Pas ici  
-Je suis désolé. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter un accouchement. Je vois la tête. Soyez courageuse se sera bientôt fini  
-Et Juvia va perdre son bébé, dit-elle en éclatant en pleur  
Malgré ça, une fois le travailles commencée, la mage d'eau n'eut pas d'autre choix que de finir le travail  
-C'est une petite fille maître dit l'un des mages en posant le bébé dans les bras de José  
-Ma future héritière, sourit-il  
-Non-S'il-vous-plait le supplia Juvia. Vous ne pouvez pas …. aahhh  
-Il se passe quelques choses dit le mage médecin en s'approchant de nouveau de Juvia. Oh, il semblerait qu'il y en ait un 2 éme  
-Un 2 éme ? Sourit José. C'est encore mieux  
-Non le supplia encore plus Juvia  
Mais au bout de quelques instants les cris du 2 ème bébé envahir la pièce  
-Et c'est un petit garçon constata le mage médecin  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chère Juvia dit-il en attrapant le 2 ème dans son autre bras. Tes enfants deviendront les mages les plus puissants qui existent. Ils seront le salut de Phantom Lord  
-Laissé au moins Juvia leur donner un prénom  
-Si tu y tiens. Après tout ça n'y changera rien comment ils s'appellent.  
-Juvia voudrait qu'ils s'appellent Ur et Silver  
-Hé bien soit. Maintenant, je vais aller nourrir ces enfants pour qu'ils deviennent forts. Reconduisez-là dans sa cellule une fois qu'elle sera remise  
-Bien maître dit le mage médecin en l'observant quitter la pièce  
Et derrière lui, Juvia fut prise d'une véritable crise d'hystérie en voyant ses enfants lui être enlevé et dans sa cellule, Gajeel se mit à se débattre en voyant la tempête qui commença dehors. Alors c'était fini. Ils avaient perdu. Juvia avait officiellement perdu son bébé

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune Kaito observa tristement Juvia couché dans sa cellule.  
Depuis la perte de ses bébés, la jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.  
-Juvia-san dit tristement le blond. Je suis tellement désolé. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelques choses pour vous aider  
-Juvia voudrait que tu leur donnes ça. Dit leur bien que leur maman pense à eux. Et qu'elle pensera à eux quoi qu'il arrive  
-Je le ferais, promit-il en observant la chaîne en forme de croix dans sa main droite et la petite peluche en forme de petit fantôme dans l'autre

* * *

Et quelques instants plus tard, le jeune mage de glace entra dans la chambre des bébés  
-Salut vous 2 sourit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis un ami de votre maman. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ça dit-il en lui tendant la petite peluche à la jeune Ur qui l'attrapa maladroitement dans sa petite main potelée. Il attacha ensuite la chaîne au cou du jeune Silver  
-J'espère que ces cadeaux vous feront ressentir toute la force de votre maman. N'oubliez jamais qu'elle se battra toujours pour vous. Un jour, on trouvera un moyen de la faire sortir d'ici, je vous le promets

* * *

Une fois sa mission réussie, le petit blond à rejoint les cachots  
-Voilà dit-il en se postant devant la cellule de Juvia. Ne vous en faite pas Juvia-san. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous faire échapper d'ici. Je ne les laisserai pas vous éloigner de vos enfants plus longtemps  
-Alors c'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda une voix dans son dos les faisant sursauter Juvia et lui. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous. Et toi Kaito, ce rôle t'allait parfaitement  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez Totomaru-san  
-Oh si, au contraire. Arrétez-le dit-il alors que 3 mages ont sauté sur le jeune garçon pour l'immobiliser. Maintenant tu vas passer ta vie prison comme le traître que tu es  
-Non laisser le supplia Juvia  
-Ah ma chère Juvia. On dirait que tous tes derniers espoirs viennent de partir en fumée. Tu n'auras plus de moyens de t'échapper, tu as perdu tes enfants et ta guilde ne te retrouvera jamais. C'est fini, vous avez perdu

* * *

16 ans plus tard,  
Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années avança dans les rues de Magnolia avant de se diriger vers une guilde plutôt bruyante.  
-Storm tu es rentré sourit Mirajane en lui servant un verre alors qu'il s'approchait du bar.  
-C'est toujours le bordel ici soupira-t-il en observant les bagarres habituelles de la guilde dans laquelle il a grandit.  
-Et oui, ça ne change jamais sourit la barmaid. Et toi comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Ça se passe bien ton travail au conseil ?  
-Ouais, très bien dit-il de son air blasé habituel tandis que Mirajane l'observa peiné. Il avait tellement changé depuis le petit garçon plein de vie qu'elle avait connu.  
Depuis la disparition de sa mère, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'avait passé son temps qu'à s'entraîner pour devenir le plus jeune mage de rang S de toute l'histoire . Et son sérieux et son talent ont vite été repéré par le conseil qui l'a recruté très rapidement.  
Mais Mirajane suspectait qu'il ai pris ce travail surtout pour essayer de découvrir des indices sur la disparition de sa mère. Et être au milieu du conseil magique était certainement la meilleure place  
-Yo, bande de nazes retentit une voix à la porte alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses entrait accompagnés d'une petite exeed bleu. Alors t'es revenu Fullbuster dit-elle en apercevant le garçon au bar  
-Dragneel soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore cassé pendant ta mission ?  
-Va savoir dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Bon sang j'en ai marre de te voir passer devant le conseil toutes les 2 semaines  
-Ça va, je fais juste mon travail monsieur joie de vivre dit-elle ironiquement  
À vrai dire, Nashi était blessé. Malgré qu'elle était assez proche de lui étant enfant, depuis qu'il avait changé, il ne la calculait plus et leur amitié semblait être un lointain souvenir.  
-Au fait où est mon père ? Demanda-t-il à la démone  
-On ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, avoua-t-elle. Je t'avoue que ça commence à m'inquiéter  
-Je vais aller le voir dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs  
-Fullbuster, dit-elle en l'observant. J'ignorais que tu étais de retour  
-Ouais, je suis juste là pour quelques jours. Comment ça va morveuse ?  
-Comme d'habitude dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Et ta mère ?  
-Sûrement aussi bien que ton père. Elle passe toujours ses journées devant son fichu tableau qu'elle à affiché dans le salon en essayant de chercher un indice qu'elle aurait raté alors qu'on a tout revu l'enquête des centaines de fois.  
-Ouais, je vois le genre. Bon, je te laisse. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir mon père  
Et sur ce, il s'éloigna. Ce cours échange pourrait passer anodin pour n'importe qui. Mais Storm Fullbuster et Emma Redfox n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre mieux que personne. Après tout en ayant grandi dans les mêmes conditions, personne ne pouvait se comprendre mieux que ces 2-là.

* * *

Arrivé devant chez lui, Storm soupira en voyant tout les volets encore baissé.  
-P'pa dit-il en entrant dans la maison très sombre. Bon sang ça pue la mort ici soupira-t-il en ouvrant une fenêtre.  
Ce rayon de lumière eu pour effet de réveiller l'homme endormi dans le canapé  
-Oh, t'es là gamin, dit-il en observant son fils  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il  
-Je suis sûr que j'ai raté un truc dit-il en montrant le journal intime de Juvia qu'il avait dans les mains  
-Et tu crois que l'alcool va t' aider ? Demanda-t-il en observant tout les cadavres de bouteille dans la pièce. Papa on a déjà lu son journal un nombre incalculable de fois et ça ne nous à pas aidé  
-Ça c'est parce qu'on a pas fait attention à tout les détails dit-il en attrapant sa bière  
-Non ça suffit dit-il en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. L'alcool ne va rien arranger à la situation. Bon sang regarde toi papa. Tu es une vraie loque dit-il en observant ses cernes, ses habits sales et sa barbe qui partait dans tous les sens  
-T'as raison gamin. Je suis une vraie loque. Une vraie loque incapable de retrouver ta mère  
-Et tu ne l'aideras en rien dans ton état. Vient dit-il en posant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever  
-Ou tu m'emmènes ?  
-Prendre une douche, ça ne te ferais vraiment pas de tort  
Une fois Grey sous la douche, Storm soupira en commençant à nettoyer le salon. Son père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une coquille vide. Perdre Juvia avait été la goutte de trop. Il avait perdu trop de monde dans sa vie mais la disparition de Juvia lui avait porté le coup de grâce. Et les enflures qui lui avait fait ça devrait payer. Ça Storm s'en était fait le serment

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Phantom Lord, un garçon aux cheveux bleus souriait en retenant un homme dans une bulle d'eau  
-C'est bon tu as eu ton compte ? Sourit-il en relâchant le pauvre homme au sol  
-Pardonnez-moi maître Silver. Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas  
-Pourtant, j'ai bien vu ton regard se poser sûr ma sœur dit-il en l'attrapant par le col. Et je n'accepte pas qu'ont matte ma sœur dit-il alors que derrière lui la concernée rigolait appuyé sur le mur d'un air détaché  
-Dit moi Silver, tu crois que je laisse ceux-là se refroidir encore un peu où je les libère ? Dit-elle en observant les hommes pendus au plafond enfermé dans des blocs de glace  
-Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore retenu la leçon, rigola-t-il  
-Dit donc les jumeaux des enfers intervint une voix au bout du couloir  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as Totomaru ? Soupira Ur en se tournant vers lui d'un air complètement détaché  
-Le maître voudrait vous voir  
Obéissant, les 2 adolescents ont suivi le mage de feu. Mais en passant devant une porte, Ur s'arrêta quelques secondes  
Depuis toute petite, son père l'empêchait son frère et elle d'aller visiter le sous-sol sans jamais avoir donné aucune raison. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de s'y rendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne parvenait pas à créer une clé de glace qui puisse entrer dans la serrure comme si elle était modifiée magiquement. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà parlé à son frère qui continuait de lui répéter que si leur père ne leur disait rien, c'est qu'il avait ces raisons. Mais sa curiosité à elle était bien trop poussée. Quelques choses l'attiraient dans cette pièce sans qu'elle puisse savoir quoi. Et instinctivement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur la petite peluche en forme de fantôme qu'elle gardait toujours accroché à son top plutôt cours.  
-Ur qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda son jumeau en la voyant s'arrêter  
-Oh, je suis désolé, dit-elle en continuant de suivre les 2 garçons  
Arrivés dans la chambre du maître de guilde, les 2 mages aux cheveux bleus se sont approchés du lit  
-Comment vous vous sentez père ? Lui demanda Silver  
-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'en aurais plus pour très longtemps dit José d'une voix faible. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir dans mes derniers instants. Comme vous le savez tous les 2, je vous ai préparé toute votre vie à prendre la direction de la guilde. Alors on dirait que le moment est venu. Surtout, n'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai appris et la guilde ne pourra que bien se porter. Phantom Lord est maintenant entre vos mains, dit-il alors que son regard s'éteignait de toute vie  
-Non père . Père dit Silver en le secouant  
-Je suis désolé dit le mage médecin. Mais avec sa maladie on savait que ça arriverait  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là bande d'incapable ? Demanda Ur d'un ton sombre. Il faut organiser l'enterrement de votre maître  
-Bien sur maîtresse Ur dirent respectueusement les mages rassemblé dans la pièce  
-Ce crétin soupira Ur une fois seule avec Silver et le cadavre du maître de la guilde. Il aura fini par y arriver. Il sera mort sans jamais nous révéler qui était notre mère  
-Il nous a déjà expliqué que notre mère nous à abandonné soupira Silver. Elle ne voulait pas de nous. Et on à pas besoin d'elle de toute façon  
-Alors tu n'as pas envie de savoir d'où l'on vient ?  
-Non, nous sommes des mages de Phantom Lord, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, comme tu l'as si bien dit. On doit organiser l'enterrement de notre père, dit-il en se tournant vers elle faisant bouger la chaîne autour de son cou. Celle en forme de croix

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le lendemain de l'enterrement de José, Les jumeaux étaient assis dans 2 sièges imposant dans la pièce principal de leur guilde et face à eux se trouvaient 1 vieil homme accompagné de son fils  
-Monsieur Namakura ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Silver  
-Hé bien je suis tout d'abord venu vous présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre père.  
-Et nous vous remercions de cette attention dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus tandis qu'à côté de lui, sa sœur soupira. Elle détestait les discussions diplomatique. C'était tellement barbant. Elle qui n'avait aucun tact, elle était obligée de laisser faire son frère.  
-Aussi continua le vieil homme. J'ose espérer que sa mort n'entachera en rien nos accords  
-Non je vous assure. Notre père nous à bien appris votre importance dans la création de la guilde. Vous continuerez toujours de toucher la moitié de l'argent que récoltent nos mages  
-Je vous remercie, sourit-il. Je vois que ce brave José vous à très bien éduqué. Et concernant la conquête du Fiore dont il prépare son plan depuis des années, vous a-t-il donné des indications ?  
-Eh bien nous …  
-Nous respecterons la volonté de notre père intervint Ur. Et en sa mémoire, nous allons lancer enfin l'attaque sur notre plus grand ennemi. Nous allons attaquer Fair Tail et une fois cette guilde détruite. On prendra le pouvoir de Fiore  
-Bien je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous dit le vieil homme comblé. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse toute ma confiance  
Peut après, il parcourait les couloirs de la guilde accompagné de son fils  
-Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça père ? Demanda Loris. Laisser ces gamins à la tête d'une telle opération. C'est l'opération de toute notre vie je vous rappelle  
-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai vu l'éclair de combativité dans le regard de la gamine. Et puis se sont mes petits enfants. Mon sang coule dans leurs veines. Ils ont forcément la même soif de pouvoir en eux. Je ne peux que leur faire confiance. Et une fois qu'ils auront repris Fiore, je les évincerais comme leur mère pour devenir roi

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle du trône, Ur et Silver observèrent Totomaru, Sol et Alya agenouillés devant eux.  
-Comme nous l'avons dit à Monsieur Namakura, il est temps de lancer l'offensive contre Fairy Tail. Nous avons assez attendu comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'on compte sur vous en tant que meilleurs sergents de notre père pour préparer nos hommes. Nous enclencherons la mission dans une semaine  
-Bien dirent les 3 en les saluant poliment

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, Storm était assis à l'une des tables de la guilde  
-Bon moi, je vais devoir retourner au travail. Je peux compter sur vous pour vous occuper de mon père ?  
-T'en fais pas lui dit Lucy. On ne le laissera pas s'approcher d'une goutte d'alcool  
-Merci. Je suis désolé de vous mettre ça sur le dos  
-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dit Wendy. Grey est notre ami. On doit aussi être là pour lui  
-Elle à raison avoua Erza et puis toi tu as ton travail. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici  
-Je vais même réussir à le faire bouger ce glaçon, tu verras dit Natsu convaincue  
-N'essaye pas encore de le provoquer pour commencer une bagarre soupira la blonde  
-De toute façon ça fait bien longtemps que Grey ne répond plus à ces provocations soupira Wendy en observant le mage de glace assis au bar  
-C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment changé avoua Erza peiné  
Mais à peine eu-t-elle finie sa phrase, que la porte d'entré de la guilde vola en fumé et derrière l'explosion, une armée entière les attendaient  
-En route retentirent 2 voix dans le dos de l'armée  
-Oui Maîtres approuvèrent les mages en partant à l'attaque  
-Mais qui s'est ceux-là ? Demanda Natsu en se relevant d'un bond  
-Regardez leur marque de guilde dit Mirajane  
-Phantom Lord constata Laxus. Alors ces enflures ont reconstitué une guilde  
-Et on dirait bien qu'ils n'en n'ont pas fini avec nous remarqua Cana  
-Si ils veulent la bagarre ils vont l'avoir sourit Igneel  
-Ouais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un bon combat dit Nashi emballé en partant attaquer suivis de tout les membres de la guilde  
-Kinana va mettre Ryu à l'abri s'il te plaît lui demanda Wendy  
-Bien sûr, approuva l'ancien serpent en quittant la guilde avec le petit garçon et sa fille  
Les combats ont ainsi commencé partout dans la guilde  
Lily se battant aux côtés de Emma prenant toujours son rôle de protecteur au sérieux comme il l'avait promis à Gajeel des années plus tôt, Makoto et Reiki se battant comme toujours en duo, Igneel aux cotés de sa mère enchaînait les esprits, Nova se battant avec sa cousine et les triplés, Nashi aidé de Holly, bref, chacun se battait avec sa force habituel.  
Rosermary de son coté, se retrouva maintenant nez à nez avec un adolescent aux cheveux bleus  
-Totomaru, Alya et Sol, allez vous occuper du maître de la guilde, de titania et du chasseur de dragon de feu. C'est eux qu'on doit craindre le plus. Prenez aussi nos meilleurs éléments pour s'occuper de la démone, de la bête et de la chasseuse de dragon céleste ils sont pas mal puissants aussi. Surveillez également la constellasioniste. Elle pourrait nous réserver des surprises  
-Entendu maître approuvèrent les 3  
-Maître hein retentit une voix à la droite de garçon. J'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit un ado qui soit responsable d'une telle attaque, mais quoi qu'il en soit. On dirait bien que je vais devoir t'éliminer  
-Un combat enfin, c'est là que ça va devenir intéressant sourit Silver en se tournant vers son ennemie  
Mais à peine eu-t-il posé son regard sur la jeune Fernandez, qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer  
-Tu sais quoi dit-il en rougissant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une faible dans ton genre dit-il en faisant demi-tour  
-Hé ça ne se passera pas comme ça protesta Rosemary. Je te jure que je vais te faire mordre la poussière pour t'en être pris à ma guilde  
-Il faut que je me reprenne soupira Silver pour lui-même. On a un objectif. Je ne dois pas l'oublier. Tu sais quoi, tu as raison dit-il en se tournant vers son ennemi pour l'attaquer d'un tourbillon d'eau surprise qui envoya la jeune fille voler plus loin  
-Rosemary dit un garçon en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne heurte le mur. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, merci Storm dit-elle sincèrement au garçon  
Voyant ainsi la jeune fille dans les bras de ce garçon, Silver vit rouge  
-Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir t'éliminer toi et ton petit ami  
-Son quoi ? Dirent les 2 perdus avant de voir l'attaque d'eau foncer vers eux  
-Bon sang ce gamin est dérangé ou quoi ? Demanda Storm en retenant son attaque avec sa propre eau. C'est étrange dit-il les sourcils froncé. Nos attaques sont si semblables  
Rosemary de son coté avait aussi froncé les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu des mages utiliser la magie de façon si similaire. Et puis quelques choses la perturbait. La ressemblance entre les 2 garçons étaient aussi choquante. On aurait pu les prendre pour des frères.

De l'autre coté de la guilde, Grey se battait contre quelques mages de basse classe qu'il envoya rapidement au tapis  
-Tu commences à m'énerver toi soupira une voix  
Et en tournant la tête vers elle, Grey se figeât  
-Juvia, laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres. Non dit-il en se frottant les yeux. C'est encore une hallucination.  
-Oh le vieux, je te parle dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Bon, on dirait bien que je vais devoir te parler d'une autre façon, dit-elle en l'attaquant avec sa glace. Que… dit-elle choqué. Ça ne lui fait rien  
-Bien sûr que non dit Grey en se tournant vers elle avant de l'attaquer à son tour  
-Tu es un mage de glace aussi compris la jeune fille  
-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Grey  
-La maître de Phantom Lord et je suis ici pour éliminer votre guilde de faibles  
En l'observant, Grey fut encore plus frappé par la ressemblance de cette jeune fille avec Juvia. Mais ce n'était pas elle c'était sûr. Son caractère était beaucoup trop opposé à celui de sa femme. Mais soudain, quelques chose le marqua en remarquant la petite peluche accrochée à sa poitrine  
-Ou tu as eu ça ?  
-Quoi cette peluche ? Je l'ai toujours eu. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard glacial. Si semblable au sien que ça le perturba un instant permettant à la jeune fille de le toucher avec une de ces attaques  
-T'es peut-être un mage de glace mais t'es pas si doué que ça, on dirait sourit-elle provocante  
Ça faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidence. Le retour de Phantom Lord, l'ancienne guilde de Juvia, cette fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, son pouvoir de glace et surtout la peluche de Juvia.  
D'un coup, Grey se releva pour l'attaquer en bloquant son corps dans sa glace  
-Quel age tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-Non mais t'es pas bien vieux cinglé dit-elle en se débattant pour se libérer. C'est un interrogatoire que tu me fais passer ou bien, on se bat ?  
-Répond dit Grey en la menaçant d'une épée de glace  
-J'ai 16 ans c'est bon on peut reprendre le combat ?  
-Ur ! Intervint une voix à coté d'eux. Laisse ma sœur tranquille dit-il en s'interposant entre les 2 mages de glace  
-Ur ? Dit Grey choqué  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, qu'il se fit emporter par un tourbillon d'eau  
-Bon sang c'est chaud dit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette attaque il l'avait déjà subit il y à des années dans son combat contre Juvia  
-Silver attention dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en voyant 2 autres mages se diriger vers eux  
Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de riposter avant de se faire coincer dans la glace comme sa jumelle  
-Elle a bien dit Silver ? Demanda Grey pour lui-même en reprenant ses esprits  
-Bon sang pesta Ur. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me libérer de cette glace  
-Parce que mon père n'est pas un simple mage de glace. C'est un chasseur de démon lui répondit Storm. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir avec vous les maître de la guilde  
-Attend dit Grey en retenant l'attaque de son fils  
-Quoi ? C'est eux qui ont engendré l'attaque contre notre guilde. Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser impuni  
-Ça va dit son père. On en à presque fini avec eux de toute façon dit-il en regardant la guilde ou la plupart des mages de Phantom Lord avaient été vaincu sauf quelques-uns qui donnait un peu de fil à retordre à Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Emma, Nashi, Igneel, Reiki, Makoto et Nova  
-Tttss on ne veut pas de votre pitié lui cracha Silver  
-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux seulement comprendre qui vous êtes  
-Ur et Silver Pora. En quoi ça te regarde ?  
-Pora ? Comme l'ancien maître de la guilde José Pora  
-Ouais, mais en quoi qui est notre père te regarde ?  
-José n'est pas un peu vieux pour avoir des gamins de votre âge ?  
-Il nous à eu tard ça arrive  
-Et qui est votre mère ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit Silver en se débattant toujours  
-On en sait rient dit Ur. Il à jamais voulu nous le dire

-Papa dit Storm les sourcils froncés en fixant la chaîne accrochée au cou du garçon. C'est la même que la tienne  
-Pas exactement dit Grey en l'observant. Celle-là est faite en glace éternelle. Il n'en existe qu'un exemplaire sur terre. Celle que j'ai faite à ta mère  
-Ou t'as eu ça ? Demanda Storm énervé en attrapant le mage d'eau par le col  
-J'en sais rien dit sincèrement le garçon. Je l'ai toujours eu  
-Menteur dit-il en enfonçant une lame de glace sur sa gorge  
-Il ne ment pas intervint Ur pour protéger son jumeau. C'est comme cette peluche. On les a toujours eus. On ignore d'où viennent ces objets  
-Cette peluche dit Storm en la reconnaissant. Maman m'avait fait la même quand j'étais enfant. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. C'est vous qui l'avez enlever  
-C'est impossible lui fit remarquer son père. Ils n'étaient même pas nés quand Juvia à disparu. Par contre José à pus le faire. Où se cache votre maître ?  
-Il est mort dit Ur. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a légué la guilde. Il nous à éduqué depuis toujours pour prendre sa relève. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre dit-elle en se débattant plus rageusement  
-Il voulait un héritier compris Grey. Ça explique tout  
-Ça explique quoi ? Demanda Storm perdu  
-Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, c'est qu'avant la disparition de ta mère, on essayait de d'avoir un autre enfant. On ne voulait pas que tu sois enfant unique comme nous. Alors il y à peut être une possibilité qu'elle ai été enceinte quand elle à disparu  
-Et cet enfant aurait 16 ans aujourd'hui compris Storm en tournant le regard vers les jumeaux. Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce sont…  
-Tu vois une autre possibilité au fait qu'elle ressemble autant à Juvia ? Dit-il en observant Ur et puis elle à mes pouvoirs de glace et ce garçon à les pouvoirs d'eau de ta mère  
-C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont semblé si familier comprit le garçons aux cheveux noirs  
-Non mais vous délirez là intervint Silver. T'es pas notre père. Notre père, c'est José. Notre mère n'a jamais voulu de nous. Elle nous à abandonné à la naissance  
-Ou on l'y à forcé pour que vous puissiez devenir les parfaits héritiers de José dit Grey  
-C'est n'importe quoi. Dit leur toi Ur dit-il en observant sa sœur. Ur ? Dit-il en voyant son regard qui observait le sol choqué  
-Et si c'était vrai dit-elle d'une voix choquée. José a toujours refusé de nous parler de notre mère. Et j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre. Et si jamais elle était enfaîte prisonnière dans la salle qu'il nous empêchait d'approcher depuis toujours  
-Non mais tu délires s'offusqua son frère. Tu ne vas pas croire nos ennemis  
-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Détachez-moi, s'il vous plaît  
-Sûrement pas dit Storm  
-Nous on est trop jeunes, on ne peut pas vous apporter de réponses sur ta mère. Mais les autres le pourront. Il faut que je sache moi aussi

-D'accord dit Grey en retirant sa glace. Mais je te garde à l'œil  
-C'est normal, dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce pour s'approcher de Totomaru qui venait de se faire vaincre par Natsu  
-N'approche pas dit le chasseur de dragon en voulant l'attaquer  
-Laisse la faire le coupa Grey  
Ce qui étonna le mage de feu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le mage de glace faire une phrase complète  
-Grey qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Erza  
-Je cherche des réponses, dit-il en observant la fille aux cheveux bleus attraper Totomaru par le col  
-Tu as toujours été le meilleur lieutenant de mon père. Tu devais bien connaître tous ces secrets non ?  
-Bien entendu dit-il en lui envoyant un sourire carnassier.  
-Alors ce n'était pas notre père n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Il était bien trop vieux pour avoir des gamins. C'est moi qui aurais dû lui succéder à la tête de la guilde. Pas des gamins. Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à votre mère. C'était couru d'avance que vous alliez nous trahir  
-Qui était-ce ?  
-Tu l'as déjà compris non, chasseur de démon rigola-t-il en fixant Grey. Juvia Locker était votre mère  
-Non dit Silver. Ça ne se peut pas  
-Bien sûr que si gamin. Tu aimes tes retrouvailles familiales ? Dit-il en fixant les 2 Fullbuster aux cheveux noirs  
-Où est ma mère dit Ur alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce que José lui à fait si elle ne nous à jamais abandonné  
-Bien sûr qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais abandonné. Tu l'entendrais pleurer tous les soirs toutes les larmes de son corps. À vrai dire je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu bouger de la guilde. Toute la pluie qu'elle créait tous les jours était déprimant  
-C'était elle qui faisait pleuvoir tout le temps autour de chez nous ? Demanda Silver  
-D'où crois-tu que tu tiens le pouvoir de contrôler la pluie gamin ? Sourit-il  
-Ou elle est ? Parle dit Ur en perdant patience  
-Tu as bien une idée  
-Derrière la porte interdite. Mais comment je peux y entrer ?  
-Personne ne le peut. José a emporté ce secret dans sa tombe  
-Ur ! Hurla Silver en la voyant geler le mage de feu. Il ne pourra plus nous répondre avant un moment maintenant  
-Il n'a plus de réponses et tu le sais comme moi dit-elle en tombant à genoux. Je suis désolé, dit-elle sincèrement. Tellement désolé dit-elle en éclatant en pleur  
Grey ne pus pas rester plus longtemps en retrait. Il s'accroupit donc à coté d'elle pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Et avant qu'il ai pu s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait plongé dans ses bras  
Mal à l'aise avec ce genre de contact, Grey passa maladroitement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus  
De son coté, Storm s'approcha de Silver pour le libérer de sa prison de glace  
-Désolé pour ça dit-il en observant son petit frère  
-Il y a pas de mal. C'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve coincé dans la glace. Ur à sa façon à elle de décider des choses. Ça va ne me regarde pas encore avec ce regard méfiant. On est dans le même camp maintenant si j'ai bien compris  
-Même dans la même famille avoua Stom  
-Vous avez raison dit Grey. Et il est temps d'aller libérer votre mère tous ensemble  
-Mais on ne peut pas entrer dans la pièce dit Ur  
-On trouvera un moyen. On trouve toujours un moyen. On est des Fullbuster après tout dit Storm en tendant sa main en avant  
-Tu as raison dit Ur en posant sa main sur celle de son aîné suivis de son père  
-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix soupira Silver en s'exécutant.  
En observant ainsi les 4 toute la guilde sourit attendrit. Il était temps que cette famille soit enfin réunie  
-Bon vous avez fini de discuter, on peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Emma à la porte accompagné de sa mère. J'ai aussi un père à sauver je vous signale  
-Attendez, on vous accompagnent dirent plusieurs de la guilde en les suivant  
-Et je suppose que c'est à moi de gérer tout ce bordel ? Soupira Laxus en observant les dégâts fait dans la guilde  
-T'inquiète j'ai déjà appelé le conseil pour qu'ils viennent chercher les membres de Phantom Lord dit Freed resté pour l'aider avec le reste de l'unité Raijine

* * *

Du côté de la guilde Phantom Lord, tout les membres de la guilde étaient rassemblé devant la porte si mystérieuse  
-Vous voyez dit Ur en voyant sa clé de glace se briser. Un sort protège cette porte  
-Laisse moi essayer dit Emma en changeant son bras en une clé. Mais comme avec Ur, impossible de l'ouvrir.  
-Bon vu que les manières normales de marches pas, laissez moi essayer quelques choses dit Natsu en envoyant un hurlement du dragon de feu dessus  
-Attend Natsu, je crois que ça à fait un peu bouger le sortilège dit Lucy. Peut-être qui si on lance une attaque plus forte dessus ça iras  
-On a qu'a essayer une attaque combiné proposa Mirajane  
Ainsi, ils se sont tous mis face à la porte pour envoyer leur plus puissante attaque.  
Après que la fumée qui s'était créer du à l'impact du choc soit partis, ils ont pu voir que la porte avait volé en éclats  
-Allons-y dit Emma s'en perdre de temps  
Arrivé en bas, Grey reconnut rapidement les cheveux bleus de Juvia allongé dans l'une des cellules  
-Juvia ! Dit Wendy en accourant vers les barreaux  
-Laissez Juvia tranquille dit-elle d'une voix faible. Bande de monstre  
-Maman, c'est nous  
-Reculez, je vais faire sauter la serrure dit Grey en s'exécutant  
À l'entente de ces 2 voix, Juvia écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la cellule  
-Grey-sama, dit-elle alors qu'il l'attrapa fermement contre lui  
-Je suis désolé. J'ai été incapable de te retrouver avant. Tout est de ma faute  
-Non Grey-sama à retrouvé Juvia. C'est tout ce qui compte dit-elle en pleurant de joie Storm, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Regarde-toi dit-elle en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme dit-elle fièrement  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué maman, dit-il en la serrant contre lui  
-Juvia est si heureuse de vous voir  
-C'est fini Juvia. On te le promet. On va enfin rentrer à la maison  
-Grey-sama dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que tu sache. Juvia est si désolé. José, il a fait la pire des choses. Il lui a enlevé nos bébés. Juvia à été incapable de les protéger.  
-Je sais Juvia ne t'en fait pas ce n'était pas ta faute  
-Comment tu peux savoir ?  
-J'ai compris quand je les ai vus dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser apercevoir les 2 ados  
-Ur ? Silver ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment y croire  
-Oui c'est nous maman dit Ur les larmes aux yeux  
-Oh Juvia est si heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous serrer contre elle dit-elle en étreignant sa fille puis son fils  
-Ouais salut … maman dit Silver encore mal à l'aise avec la situation  
-Juvia est tellement désolé que vous ayez eu à grandir loin de votre famille. Mais nous sommes rassemblé maintenant  
-Tu as raison lui sourit Storm . Son tout premier sourire depuis des années

* * *

Dans la cellule d'à coté, Emma pesta contre la serrure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir  
-Calme toi lui dit Levy. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire  
En respirant grandement, la jeune fille se concentra et enfin le verrou s'ouvrit  
-Gajeel dit Levy en entrant en trombe dans la pièce. Oh Gajeel dit-elle horrifié en voyant son état. Il était maigre, son teint était gris et une longue barbe cachait son visage  
-Crevette dit-il sans vraiment y croire  
-Oui, c'est moi sourit Levy en le serrant contre elle. C'est fini. On va te sortir de cet enfer  
-J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Mais on peut dire que t'as pris ton temps  
-Désolé, dit-elle sincèrement alors qu'il releva son regard vers la porte ou Emma était restée  
-Alors je suppose que tu es mon père  
-Emma dit-il choqué. Mais j'ai passé combien de temps ici ?  
-Presque 17 avoua la fille aux cheveux noirs  
-Bon sang, alors j'ai raté toute ton enfance. Je suis désolé  
-Bah c'était pas vraiment de ta faute tu sais dit-elle sincèrement. L'important, c'est que tu sois là maintenant

* * *

-Hé il y a encore quelqu'un dans cette cellule constata Asuka. Une chance que je sois une experte des serrures dit-elle en retirant une de ces épingles à cheveux pour trafiquer la serrure  
-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon blond  
-Oui, je te remercie dit-il en se relevant faiblement. On peut dire que tu es mon ange gardien  
-Ou tu peux simplement m'appeler Asuka plaisanta-t-elle  
-Et moi c'est Kaito sourit-il

* * *

Maintenant que les 3 avaient été libéré, ils n'ont pas tardé à aller attaquer la famille Namakura responsable de ce plan et la guilde à enfin pu reprendre son rythme normal.  
Ur et Silver se sont fait peu à peu de l'ambiance de la guilde et ils se sont vite laissés portés par cette ambiance très familiale.  
Storm de son coté avait retrouvé le sourire et sa joie de vivre d'antan ce qui avait beaucoup plus à Nashi.  
Du côté des 3 prisonniers, le retour à la réalité à été assez compliqué au début, mais ils ont été aidés par toute la guilde pour se relever de ce traumatisme.  
Aujourd'hui, Kaito vivait le parfait amour avec Asuka, Gajeel et Levy avait eu un petit garçon de 1 an qu'ils ont appelé Gale et Juvia venait de mettre au monde une petite fille qui portait le nom de Fuyuko

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre marque officiellement la fin de ma fiction. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivis :)


End file.
